


Miraculous Life!

by Mystery_Writer



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Reader becomes Ladybug, Reader takes Marinette's place, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 236,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Writer/pseuds/Mystery_Writer
Summary: Quickly getting up, (Name) walked down the loft stairs, glancing around trying to piece together where she was. Only to freeze when she caught her reflection in the vanity mirror, she stepped closer to see hazel/green eyes, framed by dark blue hair, staring back at her. (Name) touched her face to make sure this was real, "....oh..fuck me..."After a horrible accident, our poor heroine, 17 year-old college freshman, (Y/n) (L/n), reincarnated into the body of 16 year old Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Now she is (Y/n) Dupain-Cheng, daughter of Tom and Sabine. That also means she's Ladybug, framous Paris superhero. ......I mean it could be worst right???
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 341
Kudos: 455





	1. Prolong

**Author's Note:**

> Straight to the point I'm doing the cause I was super bored in qurentine and for some reason YouTube recommended Miraculous Ladybug scene compilations, I don't know why, and i was like 'what the heck, let's watch a few I'm bored.'
> 
> It's not...bad, I think I remember it coming out a while but was kinda threw off by the animation, I'm not that big on 3D animation (unless it video games) so now I've decided to watch a few episodes aaaannnnnnd
> 
> It think ir gonna change  
> Rebellious Adrien is probably gonna be fun to write  
> Also their 16 btw  
> And I’m gonna try to make it a little more dark?  
> Like their gonna get hurt

A young (hair colored) girl was humming quietly to the radio has she sat at a red light. Her name was (Y/n) (L/n) and today was her first day back of college after spring break of her first year and she couldn't wait to see her out of state friends again and her favorite professors. As the light turned green, she let go of the break to push on the gas, giggling but still trying to pay attention as she crossed the road, thinking of all the fun she can't wait to hear her friends crazy spring break stories.

**If only the** **_fucking asshole_ ** **hadn't ran the red light, she'd be seeing them now.**


	2. Origins Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Dear (Name) wake up to a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if there are any errors thank you

The same girl shot up, gasping for air, placing her hand over her face, she muttered, "Just a nightmare, just a-" only to let out a gasp when she saw her covers; these weren't her covers! Then she looked around at the pink filled room, this wasn't her room either!! Quickly getting up, (Name) walked down the loft stairs, glancing around trying to piece together where she was. Only to freeze when she caught her reflection in the vanity mirror, she stepped closer to see hazel/green eyes, framed by dark blue hair, staring back at her. (Name) touched her face to make sure this was real, 

"....oh..fuck me..." 

"(Name)!! Are you up, dear?!" She flinched, looking to the trap door that lead to the rest of the house, raising an eyebrow at that voice. Eyes widened, grasping the sides of her face, she realized... 

**_She's in Miraculous Ladybug!!_ **

More importantly... 

**_SHE'S MARIENETTE?!_ **

It's not like is so bad, the now blue haired girl took a deep breath.... 

_**OKAY IT’S BAD!**_

It's not like she doesn't like the show but she didn't like Mari; she became such a stalker!! And she had to sit down her younger sliding, about twelve at the time and who love the show, which is the only reason she watch a few episodes with them, to explain if a guy or girl likes someone they shouldn't acted like that, it was okay to act silly around your crush and wanting to be close but you shouldn’t take it to far. Thank god they listened. 

Realizing she needed to answer back, the girl cleared her throat, 

"Yea! I'll be down in a minute!" 

(Name) quickly made her way down to be greeted by Sabine and seeing her only confirmed her suspicions. 

The older woman smiled, "Well this is a surprise you're up early." She hugged her, which she returned, then sat down at the table,

"Uh, yeah I had a nightmare."

Sabine's face quickly turned concerned, "Oh, honey," she placed her hand on younger's shoulder, "Do you want to talk about it?"

(Name) frowned, "I can't really remember it, all I do know is that it freaked me out.."

The older woman patted her shoulder, "Here." And handed you a cup of tea, "It'll help calm you down." 

Taking the cup, (Name) had realized she was shaking, "Thanks..Mom." 

It felt weird calling some else her mother, but she didn't know how long she was gonna be here, so better get use to it. 

"Hey mom?"

"Hmm?" 

"Where's Marinette?"

Her..mother gave her a confused look, "Who?" 

She shook her head, "Sorry, that nightmare must have messed up my reality A bit."

"So, Ready for your second year of high school?"

"...What?"

"Honey, you're sixteen, remember? You're going to your second year of Lycée Françoise Dupont." 

"...oh.." 

When (Name) had gotten done with breakfast, she got back up to Mari- wait _her_ room and looked through the closet to get ready; yeah, what Marinette wore was cute but just wasn't what she would have wore. She looked through the clothes, this girl had a lot of pink but with enough looking, she found a grey shirt with a different flower printed on it, a pare of skinny jeans with small rips in the knees, a thin zip-up hoodie jacket that looked liked Mari's old blazer and a pare of red flats with grey bottoms. Getting dressed, she looked at herself in the full-length mirror; (Name) eyes and hair were the only thing that seem to change but her skin tone and body-type seem to stay the same. 

She looked through the jewelry box, finding a ladybug hair clip, 

"Oh, is this what I would call irony???" (Name) giggled, bushing her hair out and clipping it in; she decided to forgo the pigtails that Mari always had. She brushed her teeth, grabbed her new pink purse, with a cherry on it, and (favorite color) pack bag then made her way down to the bakery. 

Tom nearly dropped the box when he saw her, "Sweetie, you changed your style....and your up early!"

(Name) rubbed the back of her head, "Oh I just thought it was time for a change ya know? New year new me." 

He let out a hearty laugh patted her on the head, "Well, I think you look lovely, Sweetie." 

"Thanks, T..Dad." He then showed her a box of... _red_ macaroons, Wait.. Weren't they _green_ in the origin episode??

(Name) didn't really watch a lot of the episodes, she only did because no one else would watch them with her younger sliding. 

"What do you think?" She looked up at To- _her_ dad, and smiled, 

"They're awesome, Dad!"

"Glad you like them."

"Thank you, Dad, my class will love them. You're the best!" Tom closed the box and she took it with a smile.

He smiled back, patting her head again, " _We're_ the best." Then picked up a sketch book, showing off the design, "Thanks to your amazing design." 

Oh that's right, Marinette wanted to be a fashion designer; strange, because (Name) was going to college to study arts. Being careful of the box in her hand, she hugged him around the neck, kissed both their cheeks, then grabbed her bag and ran out the door, "See you tonight!"

(Name) got to the crosswalk in time to see an old man in a Hawaiian shirt trying to cross the street and a car not looking were it was going! Without thinking she ran out and pulled the man out of the way, unfortunately causing the box to open and a couple of cookies to fall out, 

"Thank you, miss, oh what a disaster!"

She tried to pick up the treats but someone ended up stepping on them, "Jerk.." She muttered then glanced at the old man...wait, he looked familiar. Shaking her head, she stood up and smiled, 

"Don't worry, I'm no stranger to disasters." she offered him a cookie, "Besides, there's still a few left."   
  
He took a bite, "Delicious!" She closed the box, 

"I should get going, sir, I don't want to be late." She waved to the man, running across the street, "Have a nice day!"   
  
Unbeknownst to our dear heroine, that old man stared at a black and red box then smiled placing it back into his pocket, "Thank you, very much young lady, glad to know you got to this world safe." He chuckles, making his way in the bakery.   
  
  
Nearly getting to school, (Name) let out a cry of shock when she slammed into someone and landing on her butt, luckily she kept a good grip on the box.   
  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" 

  
Looking up, the blue-haired girl bit back a gasp, this was _Adrien Agreste_ and he looked to be sixteen too, taller with a little muscle to him and maybe his hair was a little longer?? _Wait_ , Marinette didn't meet Adrien until the whole gum incident, how much did her coming to this world change things??   


"Hey, you okay?" He held out his hand,

  
"Oh, I'm okay." She grabbed it.

He help her up smiling, "That's good, I'm sorry, again."   
  
"Oh no no, it's okay." She checked the box, signing when she saw nothing was broken, 

"Sooo," he pointed to her pack, "First day of school?"

"Oh yea! Lycée Françoise Dupont." She pointed to his, "You too?"   
  
"Yep, kinda nervous." He flushed at her giggling,

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you'll make some good friends," (Name) held out the box, "Here take one, maybe we'll be in the same class." Adrien picked one out,   
  
"Thanks, I hope so." She closed the box and giggled again, "See ya there!" She ran off waving to him. He waved back then realized slapping himself on the forehead, "I forgot to get her name!"  
  
The model begin walking, only to stop when he hit something with his foot, glancing down he saw a ladybug hair clip, "it must have fallen out of her hair..", he picked it up, planning on giving it back when he saw her again. 

  
  
Giving out a sigh of relive, (Name) had made it to school on time and quickly sat down in her seat as the bell rang.   
  
"Nino, why don't you have a seat on the front row this year?" Miss. Bustier said,

She watched Nino, grumpily stand up and move to the front, taking off his headphone, she could see Nino really hadn't changed much, growling taller, a little leaner, maybe?

Our Heroine flinched out of her thoughts has a hand slammed down on the desk, she glanced up and saw...

_Chloé_

She also looked a little older but still wearing the same outfit; Chloé, for her, had always been a character she saw that could become a nicer person, if the writers well ya know. (Name) only thought that because this blond reminded her of a girl she knew back in her world, she was rich and acted the same way but what she needed was a real friend and after a lot of hard work (Name) and her become friends, that caused her to be nicer to everyone. Maybe she could be that for Chloé....somehow??  
  
"(Y/n) Dupain-Che-" the blond stopped, staring at her, "You changed your outfit and your hair?? Is that make-up???" (Name) raised her eyebrow at her, yeh she was wearing a little make-up,   
  
"Umm, yeah, thought I changed up my look, pigtails weren't really doing it for me anymore."

Chloé blinked then scoffed, "No matter how much you change, you'll never be as beautiful as me, Anyway, that's _my_ seat."

She rolled her eyes, "But Chloé, this as always been my seat.." 

"Not anymore," turning she saw, Sabrina, "New school, new year, new seats!" Her and her _chipmunk voice_. 

"So, why don't you sit beside that new girl, over there?" She pointed to Alya, Who glared back at her.  
  
She cut the other girl off, "Listen, Adrien’s arriving today and since that's going to be _his_ seat," the blond pointed to seat infront, "This is going to be _my_ seat, get it?" 

"Adrien's that blond model, right?" They both laughed then stopped,   
  
"Wait, you actually know who he is?"   
  
"Uh, yea, face is kinda everywhere, kinda hard to miss."   
  
Chloé waved her hand, dismissively, "Anyway, I am his best friend, he adores _me_."  
"Doubt." (Name) coughed under her breath,

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."  
  
"So go on, mo-" she was cut off when the other girl shoved the macaroon box near her face, 

"Listen, Chloé, I'll move if you take a macaroon. I want to start over, no hostility between us this year, how about that?" The blue-haired girl smiled, and could hear everyone holding their breath, waiting. The smile was quickly wiped off when the blond knocked the box out of her hands,

"Ugh, no thank you, Not in this life time!" 

(Name) rolled her eyes, getting up with her bag, sitting it in other seat then bending down to clean up the mess, 

"Here, let me help." She looked up to see Ayla, bending down and picking up the broken treats,

"Thanks." 

After they were done, the brunette tried to got over there to give the blond a piece of her mind but was stop by (Name),  
  
"Don't waste your time, she's not worth it right now." They both sat down, as Miss. Bustier asked, "Alright as everyone found a seat?"  
  
Alya threw her arm over her shoulder then pointed at Chloé, "That girl seems evil, I'm surprised you reach out an olive branch to her."

She shrugged, "Guess I'm just tired of all the conflict."

"Well, girl, I think it shows you're the bigger person." The blue-haired girl smiled, taking the last cookie out of the box then breaking it in half giving one to the other, 

"(Name)."

"Alya."  
  
Both ate their piece, and she couldn't help but smirk at Chloé complaining at Adrien not being here; hey, just because she thinks the rich brat can be a good person, doesn't mean she can't take alittle joy out of her misery. But she did feel bad for the model, knowing he won't be here till tomorrow at-lest.

Speaking of the blond haired model he was at the start of the stairs when a car stopped with Nathalie and his bodyguard getting out,   
  
"Adrien, please reconsider, you know what your father wants!"  
  
He backed away, "But this is what I wanna do!" Nearly getting to the top, he stop when a sound of someone falling reached his ears, they turned around to see an old man reaching for his cane. Running over Adrien helped the old man up, 

"Thank you, young man."

Unfortunately, he turned around to see them blocking the entrance to the school. He walked up to them, a dejected look on his face,  
  
"I just wanna go to school like everyone else, what's wrong with that." He hung his head, as they all got into the car, "Please don't tell my father about this.." 

As they drove away, the old man whistled a happy tune, throwing his cane across his shoulder while he walked away.

"For those of you who have P.E Mr. D'Argencourt is expecting at the stadium," Miss. Bustier, said "The rest of you can head over to the library."

"KIM!"

All of the students turned their heads to see Ivan pulling his arm back to punch Kim, only to be stopped by the teacher calling his name, "What is going on?"   
  
"It's Kim, I'm so g-"

"Ivan, go to the principal's office!" Ivan growled, balling up the paper and then leaving after grabbing his bag. (Name) glared at Kim, "You're a jerk." Alya and she left to go to the library, leaving a wide eyed Kim behind, "(Name) changed a lot.."  


_Somewhere else in Paris_

Hawkmoth stood in the middle of a million fluttering, white butterflies,   
"Negative emotions, this is prefect. This is just what I need," a little butterfly landed on his open palm, "Anger, sadness, burn a hole into his heart my horrible-", he places his other hand on top his other and when his opened then up, the butterfly was now black with purple markings, "-Akuma."   
  
The little demon flew off, through the window, ready to do it's evil master's bidding.   
  
"Fly away my little Akuma!"

( ** _A/n: if you think I'm writing evil-eyes or whatever you got another thing coming, cuz I think it's sounds stupid, I'm sorry it does, you know it, I know, even ya mama even knows it.)_**   
  
  
_Back to the school_

Ivan pushed open the door, "Excuse me, young man, hasn't anyone ever taught you to knock? Go on out you go, let's try again." He grunted but closed the door anyway, standing outside, 

"Come on knock." Unknowingly, the little black bug flew into the balled up paper in his hand, causing an outline of a butterfly to appear on his face,  
  
_"Stoneheart, I am Hawkmoth, I can give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you."_

"Okay, Hawkmoth."

The principle sat at his desk, "Well, come on in!" Just then Stoneheart crashed through the door, yelling Kim's name. 

In the library, the girls were going back and forth from a book to Alya's phone, just for the peace to be interrupted by a crashing sound but it also shook the building, knocking both of them out of their chairs. (Name) groaned rubbing her head,

"Come on!" Alya grabbed her arm, pulling her to the rooms t.v ;showing a giant rock monster smashing things. Oh god how could she forget?! She has spent so much time trying to get use to this world in such a short amount of time, she forgot about _Stoneheart_!!

Pretending to be horrified and shocked, "What's going on? He had Ivan's voice??"

"It's has if he's been transformed into a real life super-villain!" She stared at Alya, dead-panned, right, she kinda forgot also that she was like this. 

"GPS check, battery, check. I am so outta here." 

"Uuh, where are you going?" She stopped then turned back,   
  
"Where's there's a super-villain, there's always a super-hero close by!! No way I'm missing this!" She pushed the doors open and so the super-hero loving girl was gone.

(Name) looked back at the screen but flinched when the monster threw a car at the camera.   
  
Maybe it was time to go home, now. 

  
_Adrien's....house_

Adrien sat at the empty dinning table, listening to Nathalie with half an ear, with his face in one hand while the other played with the ladybug hair clip. It sucked that he got caught, he really wanted to see that girl again, maybe be friends. 

"Give me a minute, would you Nathalie?" He quickly clinched the piece of jewelry in his fist, hoping his father didn't see, 

"Yes, sir." She moved a bit away and waited, Mr. Agreste looked at his son, "You are not going to school, I've already told you."  
  
Adrien stared at his father, "But Fath-"   
  
"Everything you need is right here were I can keep an eye on you. I will not let you outside in that dangerous world."  
  
"It's not dangerous, I'm always suck in here by myself. Why can't I go out and make friends just like everyone else?!"   
  
"Because you are not like everyone else, you are my son!"   
  
Silence was thick in the air as the two Agreste stared at each other, "Continue." Then he turned around and left.   
  
The woman gave the young man a sympathetic look, "We can leave it there for to-" she was cut off by Adrien walking away and up to his room. 

  
  
A thumping noise pulled him from his thought, which caused him to ran outside to see a giant stone monster and police. They tried but it only made it grow bigger, causing it to pick up a van and throw it. The model ran back to his room, jumping onto his couch and cut on the t.v, showing the mayor talking to reporters,

 _"I'm asking everyone to stay home until we have everything under control."_

_"As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a super-villain, the police have been struggling to keep it under control."_   
  
It cut to a policeman with a cast on and a new lady with a mic, _“Be confident that the strong arm of the law come crashing down-“_ , the poor man winced in pain, _"I mean the other arm."_

Cut to (Name), where she just got into her room, throwing her bag somewhere. Moving the rolling chair back; she saw, on her desk, the black and red box.   
"Knew I'd be seeing you soon but I was hoping it wasn't too soon." She picked it up and opened it just to be nearly blinded by a bright light. Opening her eyes she saw... 

  
_Tikki!  
_

She stood there, frozen; it was so strange to be seeing the little creature face to face,

"Hello, I'm Tikki!"

  
  
  
As this was going on Adrien also picked up his own box and opened it, only this time a little black cat came out of the bright light, yawning,

"No way, like the genie in the lamp." He went to touch it, only for for it to speak! 

"I met him once, so he grants wishes, dig deal. I'm way more personable, Plagg. Nice to meet you." He flew over to the foosball table, "Ooo, swanky!" 

He bit it.

"No, don't touch that!" Plagg moved to the games, "Hey!" 

"Can you eat this?" He tried, but stuck out his tongue, "Ugh, no you can't." The little thing dodged before Adrien could catch him. 

Back with our heroine, she sat down at her desk with Tikki sitting on top, in front of her.  
  
"So, I'm surprised you're not freaking out." (Name) grinned, "Personally, I've already done a lot of freaking out this mor-", she quickly covered her mouth, stoping herself from giving anymore information away. Tikki floored up and patted her hand,  
  
"It's okay, I already know you're not from this world.", her hands dropped down in shock,

"How??" 

"Our master didn't tell use a lot, all that he said was that you aren't from this world and you took the place of another girl, " the ladybug tilted her head in thought, "Named Marinette?"

"Uuuh, yeah." 

"He also said that in your world we are a cartoon but our world is very much real here, almost like parallel world, in a sense?? But (Name), you were brought here for a reason, whatever that reason is, it must be good."

She thought back to all the things that had changed since she got her, "But Tikki, me being here is changing things."  
  
"Where they bad things?" 

"Well, I don't think so?? The macaroons were red instead of green, I met Adrien bumping into him on the way to school instead of the way Marinette did with the whole gum incident-"  
  
Tikki tilted her head in confusion, "Gum incident?" 

"Hopefully, you're there when it happens. Anyway I was nice to Chloé, Mari and her do not like each-other, I changed my looks-"   
  
"What did she wear before?"  
  
"Pigtails and pink. Just look at her room!" The Kwami looked around, "Mmm, yeah that's a lot of pink."

"Yea, I'm planning on redecorating later, by the way, I'm sixteen instead of _fourteen_ like originally!" The blue-haired teen groaned,   
  
"But, like I said, maybe that was all changed for a reason, so we take it one step at a time and I'm here for you, (Name)." The patted the stressed girl on the nose, said girl looked at her with watery eyes, "Thanks, Tikki." 

  
On the other hand, poor Adrien wasn't really having that much luck. He finally caught him by climbing up the rock wall and jumping, taking the little demon by surprise, 

"I still don't know what you're doing here."   
  
Plagg gave him an unimpressed stare, "Look, I'm a Kwami, I grant power. Yours' is the power of Destruction, got it?"

He's shook his head, confused, "Hu uh."  
  
"Good, now got anything to eat? I'm starving."

The model snorted a laugh, "Dad's pranking me right...wait, he couldn't be, he has no sense of humor."  
  
The Kwami slipped through his hands, "Your father must never know I exist, or anyone for that matter." 

"So, who else knows besides you and the other person and their miraculous, that I'm not from here?"

"Well there's Plagg, I assume you know who he is?"  
  
"Um, yea, he's the cat miraculous that likes stinky cheese and his Adrien's, right?"  
  
Tikki nodded, "Yes, that right, how much do you know?"  
  
"Not a lot, unfortunately, I don't even think I remember much, I didn't watch a lot. Marinette wasn't the most _watchable_ character. Second hand embarrassment is a real thing.“

  
"I'm stuck here, I'm not even allowed to go to school! What good is a super hero who's imprisoned in his own house?!"   
  
"No good!", said Plagg, unhelpfully while rolling across the floor on toilet paper, "That's why it's all going to change soon, if your willing to change."   
  
He frowned looking at the ring in his palm.  
  
  
"Okay," (Name) put the earrings in,"Imma need a little refresher, Tiks."  
  
"You need to catch the Akuma by breaking where it's hiding."  
  
"It's that little butterfly, right?"

Tikki nodded, "You got it, you must capture it, with your lucky charm. If you use it you only have 5 minutes left until you transform back."  
  
She grinned, "Alright, I'm ready. _**Spots on!**_ "  
  
When the transformation was complete, she looked at herself in the mirror. The outfit was a lot different then Marinette's; instead of being a poka doted footie pjs, it had black knee-high boots, black gloves, the neck when all the way up covering the sides of her face, her mask was white, and she had little antenna on her head; her hair, which was in a ponytail, had a red ombré coloring to it.  
"I like this a lot better, so glad I didn't get her old costume."

As Adrien slipped the ring on, Plagg popped his head out of the paper tube, "Claws out, it's how you transform."  
  
"Got it. Plagg, _**Claws out!**_ "   
  
"No wait I have finished explaaAAA-" too late he was stucked into the ring, with the transformation complete for him, he looked in a mirror, "Too cool!" He was dressed in a black leather suit, with cat eyes and a belt that looked like a tail, his pupils were that of a cat's now and his scleras were green, he then realized his hair had become a little longer and shaggier.

(Name) looked at her computer and groaned, face-palming, "Goddamn it, Alya!" Of course that crazy girl would be chasing that thing!  


"(Name), did you get home okay?!" She gasped, oh god, they could not see her like this!  
  
"Yea, Sa-mom, just super!", Quickly, she booked it up to her roof top as Sabine opened the hatch, 

"Tom, we better called the school!"

She stood there, looking at the yo-yo, "Let's see if all those years of gymnastics classes my parents put me through are good for something."   
  
She hurled the thing as far as she could, it hooked onto something, she tugged it and it sent her _flying_. 

Elsewhere, Adrien was practicing his balance on his staff, "I'm staring to get the hang of this." 

He looked up just in time to see a flying person crash into him. Luckily they were caught by her yo-yo but they were tied up together, "Well, hey there, nice of you to _drop_ in."  
  
She snorted back a laugh, "I'm sorry, didn't do it on purpose."   
  
After getting untangled, they faced each-other, "I bet you’re the partner my Kwami told me about, mmmm Chat Noir! Yea, Chat Noir and you?"   
  
"Oh! I'm Ladybug, nice to meet you!" She pulled their weapons down, unfortunately causing his to hit him in the head, "Sorry!", At least he got it back? "No sweat, I'm learning the robes too."  
  
Both froze, standing there in shock as they saw a building go down,

"Let's go!"  
  
"Right."   
  
Ladybug tossed her yo-yo, swinging herself over buildings with Chat Noir right behind her. 

At the Stadium, the rest of the student where packing up to leaving when the whole building shook, causing them to look up, to see StoneHeart 

"KIM!! So who’s the wuss now?" Said student looked up in horror as the other fled for their lives. He began chasing after Kim only to be stopped by Chat Noir,   
  
"Hey, it's not very nice to pick on people who are smaller then you."  
  
"Chat, don't mess with him!" Ladybug swung down, landing beside him, "You'll just get him angrier!"  
  
  


" _Everything is going to plan, Ladybuy and Chat Noir Miraculous have been activated, here they come to save the day and now my super villain will destroy them."_

  
  
Both of the super heroes fought and dodge the best they could, Chat was able to get a hit on him but it only made him grow bigger.

"Shit." Both muttered dodging another swing. They tried going for another attack but Stoneheart picked up a football goal and threw it. Thank what every deity for Chat's quick thinking for tossing his weapon, using it to block the goal and keep Alya from getting hurt. But unfortunately, it left him open and StoneHeart grabbed him,   
  
"Hey! Get your hands off my partner!" She wrapped her weapon around his legs; yanking on the string, it tighten around his legs, causing it to trip him and him letting the other go. Which he rolled safely into a goal net.

She ran up to him, "You okay there, Chat?"  
  
"Yep, I'm fine, Ladybug. Now Let's kick his rocky behind." She quickly stopped him by grabbing his tail-belt, 

"Now, hold on a minute, Kitty-cat!" The heroine let go, "He's get bigger everytime we hit him, we need a plan."   
  
"Well, why don't we use are powers? _**Cataclysm!**_ " Ladybug looked down in surprise as he show his hand off, "Apparently, I destroy everything I touch." Then he touch the goal post before she could stop him, "Nnononono!", To late, no more post.

Then Chat Noir try to fight him, only to realize his only got one shot to use his special moves; before he could get hit, she pulled him away with her yo-yo,   
  
"Now you only have 5 minutes before you transform back, didn't P- your Kwami explain it?"  
  
"I guess, I was just alittle excited about my new life."   
  
She smiled fondly, Ah, now this was why Chat Noir was her favorite out of the two, of course she had other favorites but with the few episodes that she watched, he always was the more happier of the two it seemed.  
  
"Well, my turn! _**Lucky charm!**_ " She tossed it up into the air and out come a... _wetsuit_???  
  
"Super-power?"  
  
"My Kwami told me I had to fine the object were the Akuma is." 

"Well, he’s made entirely outta stone." She pointed to his right hand, "Look! His right hand, he hasn't opened yet, it's not on him it's hidden in his fist."   
  
"So what's the plan." Ladybug looked around then looked at her partner,   
  
"I'm gonna need you to trust me when I tell you, please?" He looked her in the eyes then back at the villain, "Okay." She leaned in and whispered him the plan, he leaned away,  
  
"....okay, I can do that. Are you sure you got this?" She nodded, then grabbed the hoes and tied it inside the suit.   
  
"Hey! Ugly over here!" He jumped over to the rock monster, getting himself caught on purpose. She really hated it but it's the only thing she could think of and unlike Mari, at lest she told him, right??  
  
Ladybug also jumped up in to the air, "Catch me if you can!" He caught her and the water suit but also dropped the object.  
  
"Hey, you girl! Turn on the water hoes!", Alya ran over and turned it, it filled up the suit causing the fist to let go of the heroine. Ladybug ran over to the thing and smashed it with the heel of her boot. Lifting her boot the butterfly flew out, but it was to late for her to remember she needed to _catch it_! and she did try but it was already to far.  
  
"Damn.." Maybe she wasn't meant to get it on the first try. But atlest Ivan was back to normal, "This girl is awesome, she's crazy awesome!", she looked at the smashed pieces as they transformed back into a paper ball then laughed.  
  
"Whoa, what's going on, what am I doing here?"   
  
Chat smiled at her, "You were incredible, Ladybug! You-" she placed a hand over his mouth,   
  
"We both did it, Chat, if it wasn't for you trusting me, I don't know if we could have done it." She moved back, "Thanks, partner."   
  
"Pound it!"  
  
Both pulled back from their fist bump as something beeped. It was Chat's ring, she looked at him, worried,   
  
"You should get going, our identities must remind secret."   
  
"Farewell, My Lady!" He ran off calling off, "Let's do this again soon!"   
  
"Not too soon, I hope." Then he was gone and she was alone with Alya and Ivan.  
  
Speaking of which, Ladybug turned around and saw him sitting there pitiful look. She uncrumpled the note " _You don't even have the guts to tell Mylene you love her, wuss_. Ugh of course, Kim, you cactus dick." How could she forget this to? Kim was like a lot of the guys she knew back at her old world high school, her and her friends called them cactus dicks behind their backs. Some of them weren’t the worst and she even heard some of them grew out of it after she left high school.  
  
She walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Kim, wrote it, his always making fun of me."   
  
"You shouldn't get so upset about this, there's no shame in telling someone you love them."  
  
"Uncanny! Amazing! Spectacular!", Of course the moment was kinda ruin by Alya, with her phone, "Are you going to be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stunk by a radioactive ladybug?" She dead-pan the camera as best she could, well she knew this was gonna happen.   
  
"I've got a tone of questions ask you..uh Miss..uhh.." She was already half way but turned back to the camera, "Names Ladybug and that cat that just left is my partner, Chat Noir, don't forget that okay?" With the swing of her yoyo she was gone and the wannabe reporter got it all on her phone,   
  
"Super awesome!"  
  
_"So thanks too this amateur footage the Parisians now know the identities of their heroes."_  
  
But it seem (Name) was not such in high spirit as everyone else, she had her head planted on her desk, groaning.  
  
"What's wrong, (Name)?" She looked up to see Tikki,   
  
"The damn butterfly got away!"  
  
Before Tikki could reply, "(Name), dinner time!"   
  
"Talk about this later, Tiks." She ran down to the kitchen to join her family for dinner, where the tv was on, _"I am please to announce that we will be organizing a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors Ladybug and Chat Noir."_

  
  
  
Now with Adrien, who was watching the tv, "Ladybug...she's pretty cool." and there was Plagg, trying to find something to eat,   
  
"Eww, what is this?"   
  
" _Seriously_ , my personal chef made all this."   
  
"You expect me to get my energy back after a transformation, I need to eat something more... _delicate_."   
  
"Okay, what do you want?" 

  
  
  
"Oh my!" (Name) looked over to what was going on and well, she wasn't surprised,   
  
_"Just as Paris was just about to celebrate the appearance of two new super heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir. A new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters.",_ Using this as a destruction, (Name) ran up stairs.   
  
  
  
"Camembert cheese, fantastic, all he eats is Camembert which means I'm gonna smell like stinky old cheese."  
  
" _These victims transformed in to stoned beings are still like statues. Police are perplexed, what will happen to them, will they come to life or be frozen in time forever?"_   
  
He stared shocked at the tv, then at Plagg, "What's going on? I thought we defeated it?"   
  
"Did you capture the Akuma?"  
  
"I'm sorry, _what?_ "  
  
  
  
  
"No, Tikki, I told you it got away, I don't know why, plot maybe??? Fuck."  
  
"Don't worry, (Name), it's was you're first, we'll get Stoneheart’s Akuma next time." She looked at her computer then back down at Tikki, "You damn right we are, just cuz I messed up one time, doesn't mean I can't try and fix it."   
  
"That's the spirit, (Name)! I knew you wouldn't give up so easily!"   
  
  
  
  
"So, I can't do anything without Ladybug?"   
  
"Only she can capture Akuma and repair damage caused by super-villains, but I have a feeling she not gonna give up that easily."  
  
He gave his Kwami a confused look, "Why'd you say that?"  
  
"Just a feeling."  
  
"There's no way I'm letting Chat Noir have another Ladybug, I was chosen for a reason, right? You, Adrien, and Plegg are gunna be stuck with me for a long time, I hope you're okay with that."  
  
Tikki giggled, "I think we can manage just fine."   
  


_  
"Ivan has a sensitive hear, it won't be long before anger and sadness strike again and then he and the stone beings will come alive, then we'll see how long you remain hidden Ladybug and Chat Noir, once I have your miraculous you will be powerless against me."   
  
"Everyone will be..."_  
  
End of part 1


	3. Origin part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing up some much needed things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just tell me if there's any errors, enjoy  
> So please leave comments

  
_"The stone beings are scattered all over Paris and for the time being their show no signs of moving, police have quarantined off the area."_ The scene turned to the mayor talking,

 _"We won't stop until we find away to get this people back to their normal selves..but for now we're not making much head way.."_ It cut back to the red headed reporter,

_"Paris is relying on our new guardian angels, Ladybug and Chat Noir to save us all, are lives depend of them."_

(Name) stood in the kitchen as her dad, _was it getting easier to call him that?_ Did dishes after breakfast, watching the news. She signed, they're putting a lot of pressure on them.

"Listen," her dad placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know how upsetting and scary this is but don't worry, sweetie. We got two super heroes looking out for Paris and the best way of helping them is to show them that we're not scared, cause we trust them." The young heroine couldn't help but let doubt seep into her,

"But what if they fail??" More specifically, what if _she_ failed, she was still trying to come to terms with everything even if she told Tikki she's not giving up being Ladybug, it was still a lot.

"Then, I'd come and save you!" He picked up baguette, swinging it like a sword, "Super baker to the rescue!" (Name) couldn't help but smile and laugh, hugging him.

"Thanks, super dad!" She kissed his cheek then made her way up stairs.

Closing the hatch, she greeted her miraculous, "Morning, Tikki, ready to go to school with me?"

Said magic creature floated down from the bed, "Yes, got anything I can hide in?" (Name) grabbed her purse and opened it,

"Yep, got cookies in here just in case!" Before leaving, she caught a glimpse at herself in the mirror, she sighed, brushing her fingers through where the clip use to be, only had it for a day when she already lost it.

With that, the two (with Tikki hidden in her bag) made their way to school.

_Adrien's...house_

The clock on the mantle ticked, as Nathalie stood in the dining room, wondering were the young Agreste was. Finally, she decided to go up to his room to check,

"Adrien??" She called out but couldn't see nor hear him... _oh no_.

"You didn't see him leave?" The two stood before their boss, who, by all accounts, worried just in his own way, "If anything as happened to my son, you'll be held responsible!"

The two looked at each-other, frightened.

Cut to said kid booking it to school, "You're such a strange kid, who would want to be at school when you can't stay at home all day."

"You don't get it, Plagg. I've had enough of being shut up at home by my dad, I wanna meet people, make friends, go to normal school like everyone else."

"Aaaaah! I think I'm feeling weak." Adrien stopped, frowned and pulled out a piece of cheese,

"You know what's strange? Is that all you eat is this disgusting, rotten, Camembert cheese and I have to smell like it 24/7. That's strange." The little cat quickly threw it into his mouth,

"If you wanna be able to transform into a super hero then stinky cheese is the deal, my friend."

He frowned, opening up his shirt so Plagg could hide then he was off again.

Alya and (Name) walked through the entrance of the school as the wanna be reporter handed her, her phone, "Ladyblog, bringing you all the latest new about the coolest super hero, Ladybug."

She looked at the website, it still looked like the old one she remember; she was kinda hoping Chat would get more recognition with her being here, but I guess you can't win them all.

"How awesome it that? Check out all the views since I posted that video!"

"What about Chat Noir?" The brunette stop and looked at her friend,

"Mmm. Oh! He's gonna be put on here to of course but Ladyblog just had a nice sound to it."

(Name) smirked, okay, maybe she did change alittle something, but then couldn't help but feel nervous. That doubt from this morning coming back, "Do...Do you trust Ladybug? With all those stone beings."

"Of course, what kinda question is that she and her partner got this. What are you talking about? Wait-", she got up close, fixing her glasses, "I know what this is about...you're scared!" She placed a hand on her shoulder, "But don't be, I've seen her with my own to eyes, girl! Ladybug is a true super heroine, she gonna protect use all. I believe in her!"

She couldn't help but smirk, leave it to Alya to unknowingly give her a Pep talk.

They continued to walk inside to the courtyard, only to stop when they heard voices talking pretty loudly, they turned to see their classmates talking to Ivan.... _oh no_ , "So you really don't remember anything?"

"You were totally ballistic, it was so cool!"

"You were seriously out to crush me, dude!"

(Name) could see Mylene standing a little ways away, "I'm sorry I wasn't myself."

"Once a monster, always a monster." Everyone turned theirs jeans to see Chloé, leaning against a pole. The blue-haired girl sighed, whatever deity is up there, help her with her patience with this girl before she back-hands her. Ivan frowned then got up and stomped away, "Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" 

_"Yes, feel the burn of those words, Lose your temper, Ivan, your Akuma is waiting."_

Adrien was right into the entrance, only to be stopped by his father's secretary's voice,

"Adrien, don't do this! Your father will be furious!"

"Tell him you got here to late, please." He turned back around and ran inside, leaving Nathalie shaking her head, sighing.

Back inside, Alya got up in Chloé's face, "How could you say that to Ivan? You're the real StoneHeart."

"Oh, so I'm the one who broke Sabrina's dad's arm, am I. Just because your footage of those lame was shown on tv, doesn't mean you have to get so high and mighty." The blond pop her gum in the others face,

"You little-"

She placed her hands on her face, "Oh, look out she's angry! She gonna split her underwear and turn into a huge muscly monster!", Alya huffed then walked away.

"Hey, Chloé!" Said blond turned to see Adrien and (Name) froze, shit! No! She couldn't have another run in with him before the actual meeting! Quickly, while everyone was distracted , she went to find Ivan.

Finding him sitting against the lockers, she walked over and kneeled beside him; touching his arm to get his attention, he looked at her, taking off his headphones.

"Ya know, you should tell Mylene how you feel."

"I.....don't know what your talking about."

"Hmmhm, you sure? I see the way you look at her." He looked at his lap, detected,

"Ah, ah, ah, none of that, let's be positive now. I'm sure Mylene has feeling for you too, just go and talk to her."

"I'm not good with word, anyway." She patted him on the back,

"Who needs word, a picture, send her flowers-"

"I could write her a song?"

(Name) grinned, slapping him on the back, "Great idea, what girl wouldn't want a love song written just for her? Go for it, dude! But stay positive!" He smiled and got up running out to do just that.

_"The negative emotions! They're fading!"_

Back at school people were asking for the model's autograph as they made their way to class.

Chloé let go of his arm, running into the classroom, "Wow, this is your seat, Adriekins, I saved it for you. Right in found of me!" He tanked her and sat down beside Nino,

"Hey, Adrien." He held out his hand,

"You're friends with Chloé then huh?" He pointed behind him.

He looked over to see her take a piece of gum, give it to Sabrina so then she could place on someone's seat!

"Hey! What's that all about?"

"The brats that sat here yesterday needs a little attitude adjustment. I'm just commanding a bit of respect that's all."

"Do you thing that's really, necessary?" He bend down, trying to get the gum off. She laughed, going up to her seat, "You've got a lot to learn about school culture, Adrikins. Watch the master." She leaned back, smirking.

"What are you doing?" Adrien flinched, then glanced up; his eyes widened when his saw the blue-haired girl from yesterday! But she _ah_ , she didn't look to happy. She was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, then he remember what his was doing. He stood up, straight as a broad, embarrassed, "I..no..this wasn't me..-I-"

To say (Name) wasn't surprised...well she wasn't, she knew this was coming, she looked at the giggling/snickering girls and then to the stuttering guy in-front of her, debating if she should follow the script or nah...

....ah _fuck it_ , she already changed a lot of shit what's a few more gonna hurt,

She sighed, uncrossing her arms, "It's fine, I believe you didn't do it." That got the two giggling/snickering to shut up,

"I swear I- I'm sorry?"

"Yea, I believe you didn't do it." She pointed her thumb at the blond and redhead gapping at her, "But I have a hunch by their snickering they actually did it. Might wanna close your mouth, guys, you'll catch flies." Both quickly snapped them shut, turning their noses up.

"I'm (Name), nice to meet you."

Adrien smiled, probably really glad that she believed him, "I'm Adrien, we met already, actually. Yesterday, we bumped in each-other."

She pretended to act surprised, "Oh, that's right. Well," she took off her bag and pulled out a handkerchief, placing it over the wad of gum then turned her head to smile at him, "Nice to meet you, again."

Adrien flushed, rubbing the back of his head, "Uh um..Same!", they both sat down in this seats.

Alya shoved her phone into (Name)'s face, saying, "I knew I saw him somewhere before."

She took it flipping through the pictures, "So he's not just a model but he works for Ma-MY favorite fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste."

"Daddy's boy, teen super-model and Chloé's buddy, geez. You've surprised me though, I totally thought you were gonna lose it on him, how'd you just know?" She glanced at the model and then to the queen bee, who was still sulking, then back at her friend, shrugging, "Just a hunch, he just seems like someone that wouldn't do that."

Over with Adrien, he was still glancing at over at (Name), "Wow, you got real lucky, she looked really pissed there for a minute." He looked over to the other guy, "Soo, what's the deal with you and Chloé?"

"I've know her since we were little kids, I know she's not perfect but she's like my only friend."

He smiled, holding out his hand, "I'm Nino, and I think it's time for you to make some new friends, dude." They shook hands, chuckling.

"I don't think I'm the only friend you made today."

"Huh?"

"Yea, I think you can count (Name) as a friend, too."

Elsewhere in the School, Mylene ran out of the bathroom, realizing she was gonna be late, only to bump into Ivan, who tired to sing her the song he wrote. She covered her ear, wincing then running away. Poor Ivan, disheartened, tossed his phone on the ground and smashed it. He sat on the floor with the paper balled up in his fist.

_"It's what I've been waiting for. You know the way evil Akuma." With that Hawkmoth released the butterfly, "Track down your prey, Fly away."_

Back to Ivan, the little bug went unnoticed as it flew into the paper, and the outline appearing on his face,

_"This is your second chance, StoneHeart and this time you have extra help. Now one will stop you from capturing the love of your life, just remember, I'll need something in return."_ The now re-transformed StonedHeart, stood up and so awoke the other ones across the city. The stone beings began causing havoc and mayhem.

"Agreste, Adrien?", Said boy stared up wide eyed, not really knowing what to do,

"You say ' _present_ '."

He, in a panic, stood up and said, "Present!" Which caused everyone to chuckle; he sat back down, fist bumped Nino then glanced at (Name), who grinned at him while giving him a thumbs up.

The model felt his face heat up and his heart beat fast, he turned back to see his new friend grinning at him.

The peaceful morning was, very much, interrupted by StoneHeart, smashing through the doorway, saying present then calling out for Mylene. While everyone was screaming, shrieking and _panicking_ , Adrien used this to run out of the room. He grabbed the poor multi-haired girl, and she shrieked, "Let go of me, Ivan!"

"I'm not Ivan anymore, it's StoneHeart!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"So you and I can be together, forever!"

"Daddy! The monster is back!", the Villain looked down to see Chloé on the phone with her father, he grabbed her too, smashing through the wall and leaving with them.

Alya turned back in to (Name), grinning, "Come on, let's follow him!"

"Uuuh, you go ahead I'll catch up, I have to use the bathroom!" With that she sprinted out of the room, her friend calling out to her, "Don't be late or you'll miss Ladybug in action!"

(Name) slammed the door closed then opened her purse, so Tikki could fly out. Her kwami floated, "Ready when you are, (Name)."

She nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat, "Okay, Tikki. **_Spots on!_** "

When the transformation was finished, she ran out into the open and used her yo-yo to leap into the sky.

"You have no idea who your dealing with! My daddy, the Mayor, will bring the police, the army, the entire cavalry!"

"Don't forget the super-heroes!" Chat Noir made it on scene, using his staff vault over StoneHeart, but unfortunately that made him grow bigger. "Oh no, my bad."

"Ugh, Super incompetent, you mean."

"Ha! You wanted the cavalry? Well here it is!", The Stone beings circled Chat Noir, "Seize him!"

He ducked and dodge with Mylene telling him to watch out.

"Ivan! Where are we going?!"

"To deliver a message then we'll be brought together forever by a pretty black butterfly."

"Ugh, all this lovey, dovey stuff is making me sick."

"Don't worry, little monster, I'm gonna take care of you too." Chloé's eyes widened.

Chat Noir dodged a car, yelling out, "If you can hear me, Ladybug, I could use a little help!"

Said heroine got there just in time to see Alya, nearly crushed by a car, without thing she jumped in at the same time as Chat threw his staff to push it away, which caused the vehicle to trapped the both of them, " _Shit_! Ladybug!" But that left him opened to be grabbed by the villain’s copies.

"Let go, you rock head!!"

Under the car, Ladybug turned her head to Alya, she looked scared but also excited, "Oh god, Ladybug! Up close!"

"Listen to me." The brunette snapped her mouth shut, "I'm gonna use my legs and push as hard as I can and when I say run, you run out of here got it?" She nodded in understanding.

With as much strength as she could muster, the bug heroine pushed and the car begin to move. Seeing that it was moving, she yelled, "Run!"

"But what ab-"

"I'll be fine! Just go!", Alya hurriedly made it out,

Once Ladybug saw that she was okay, she threw out her yo-yo, catching it on something then pulled herself out. Leaning against the wall, she gasped in air, oh _god_ that was fucking high-key _stressful_.

She flipped Chats staff into her hand, focused on her friend, "Do not stay here, it's too dangerous."

Swinging her weapon up, she was able to get herself to where her partner was.

Hopping off of the stone beings, buildings then leaping into the air, she tossed his staff, "Chat Noir, Extend it!", doing just that, our favorite black cat was able get out. Before he could get grabbed again, Ladybug grabbed him by his ankle with her yo-yo, hanging him upside down,

"Sorry, I was late."

Chat smirked, winking at her, "Lady, have I ever told you, you turn my world upside down?"

"Oooh," she batted her eyes at him, smirking right back, "Quite the flirty jokester, aren't you?"

Both looked down in alarm, seeing the villain copies closing in, "Let get outta here!" She leaped, pulling Chat with her, letting him go so she could use her yo-yo.

"Hey! Aren't we gonna take care of them!?"

The bug-hero looked up from her flipped open yo-yo, closing it, "No, if we wanna save them all we go to the source." They landed just a little away from the Eiffel Tower, staring up at StoneHeart as helicopters flew around him, "That one.", The monster yelled as the copies came stomping over.

The Mayor stood there with a megaphone, "I demand my daughter's safe return!"

"Daddy!"

"You know what? You're welcome to her!" And then he _threw her_.

Chloé clapped her hands together and prayed "HELP! Ipromisetomeniceandsaypleasenadthankyooou!"

Luckily for her and her father, her fall was stopped by our heroine. She smirked at the blond, "Well hello there, miss."

"I didn't promise."

She raised a brow, "What?"

Chloé ran in her father's arms, they hugged, how sweet, "My little princess."

Officer Roger, still with his broken arm, stood on top of a police van, "Clear to attack!"

"No! Do not attack him, you'll only make it worst!"

"I have a new plan, unlike you. Move aside, let the pros do their thing." He waved her off, dismissively, "You already failed once."

Ladybug froze, wide-eyed, that doubt, she tired so hard to bury, coming back full force. If she hadn't of hesitated, tied to fight what ever was stopping her, this wouldn't have _happened_. She turned towards her partner, "He's right...if.-"

"Hey, he's wrong," he placed a hand on her shoulder, the warmth coming through it grounding her, then looked at Chloé and her dad, "Without you, she would no longer be here and because with out us, they won't make it and we'll prove that to them." He grabbed her other shoulder, turning her to face him, "Trust me on this, okay?"

She stared at him then chuckled, "Yea, you're right."

That's when StoneHeart started coughing, everyone looked up at him, he coughed until he gagged swarm black butterflies. They formed into a face,

_"People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawkmoth."_

"Hawkmoth?", Chat Noir may have been surprised but she glared at the main villain’s face. Oh, she knew from the get go who was sending the black butterfly, she just didn't know who was behind the mask, _yet_.

_"Ladybug, Chat Noir, give me the ladybug and the cat ring now you've done enough damage to the these innocent people."_

The cat hero looked over to his partner as she chuckled, clapping a she walked closer, "Nice Try, Hawkmoth, but we aren't stupid, we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here." She crossed her arms, glaring at the swarm, "Without you here, none of these innocent people would be transformed into villains. Trust me on this, Hawkmoth, no matter how long it takes or where you go, we'll find you, and you'll be the one handing over your miraculous."

Getting a running start, Ladybug used her yo-yo to sling-shot herself into the air,

"Time to finish this!" Swinging her weapon she captured every single one of the evil bugs, afterwords landing on the tower safely. Everyone's jaws hung open as they stared up at her, she stood up and turned around, determination burning in her eyes,

"People of Paris!" She looked around, making sure everyone was looking, making sure the cameras were getting this, "Let me make this promise to you, all of you! No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Chat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you save!"

She opened her yo-yo, tossing it in to the air as a swarm of, now white butterflies, flew into the sky from it. Everyone who watched, from the streets to the tv, started cheering.

"Wow, she's amazing."

_"Ugh! That's the problem with super-heroes, they're to heroic. StoneHeart,"_ the butterfly outline appeared on both of the villains' face, _"They're trying to take your love away from you, you must snatch their miraculous' so they will be powerless against you."_

"Okay, Hawkmoth."

The two heroes landed in front of him as he got back up, nearly falling over when he shook the tower climbing it, "Come to me, my stone beings!"

Chat looked down in worry as he saw them begin to climb up, "Ah," He turned back towards her, "We're surrounded, what do we now? We can't attack them?"

"Yes, but we know where the Akuma is."

"In his clinch fist, the one he’s holding Mylene in. Soooo?"

"So, we know he’s in love with her..." She looked up in realization, "That's it." She turned towards him, "We don't separate StoneHeart and Mylene, we bring them closer together! They're made for one another, it's just they don't know it yet!"

"Ummm", he rubbed his head, "Not that I don't follow you but I better trust you, something tells me this is how is gonna be from here on out." They both followed StoneHeart.

Ladybug made it all the way to the top, crouching above the villain and Mylene,

"Help, I'm afraid of heights!" Oh god, how she hated heights too but she had a job to do.

"Everything's gonna be okay!"

Chat, who was below her, quickly dodged the beings, pulling out his staff, "How are you gonna get them closer then they already are?!"

"Our special powers, **_Lucky Charm!!_** ” _,_ Her yo-yo lit up and out popped a... _parachute_?? "What am I supposed t-... _oh_ , I think I know what to do.." Hearing her partner yelling, she promptly slipped on the parachute,

"Do you know what you’re doing?!"

"We'll find out!" She tossed her weapon, wrapping the string around the two, "His hand, get ready!", then pulling making them kiss, which caused StoneHeart to let go of Mylene and his weak point. Chat jumped down, using his weapon to bat the rock up, she caught it with no problems.

"Homerun!" She smashed it, then ready her yo yo to finish this job, but let out a horrified gasp when she saw Ivan de-transform! It was like everything was in slow motion, she looked at the Akuma back to the victims then to the Akuma...

**_Fuck it_ **

Without a second thought she jumped, going for the other girl, "Chat, get Ivan!"

" ** _Cataclysm!_** " Making a pole out of the tower he was able to catch the other guy.

Ladybug caught the other girl then swung her weapon grabbing the Akuma as well while also activating the parachute.

Landing on the ground, she took off the pack and made sure the other was okay before she opened her yoyo, letting the white butterfly go free.

" _ **Miraculous Ladybug!**_ " She threw the parachute in to the air, watching in amazement as it transformed into little ladybugs, transforming everyone back and fixing everything. It was one thing to watch it on screen but to see it up close was another.

"Whoa, are you see what I'm seeing?"

"Beautiful, amazing and-" Ladybug threw her arms up in the air, laughing, " _Miraculous!!_ "

_"This is just the beginning, Ladybug. you and Chat Noir may have won this battle, but I will win the **war**. I will catch your miraculous', I will get the absolute power and then my secret dream will come true."_

Ladybug stood between the two love birds, holding their shoulders, "I think you two need to talk." She rolled her eyes, affectionately as Ivan began to stutter; she pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Mylene, "Here, read this." She walked over to her partner to leave the two to talk. The multi-colored haired girl smiled,

"Wow, it's beautiful! It's a shame you can't here them when you screa- I mean when you sing."

Iavn looked pretty sad when she said that, "It was scary wasn't it, is that why you left?"

She frowned, he looked back at her, "I'm sorry, I'll be gentle."

She gave out the biggest smile then hugged him, Ivan's face going red.

"Awww, they're so made for eachother."

"Like-", the beeping their jewelry interrupted him,

"Oops, time to go!" She patted him on the cheek then ran and swung herself into the air, calling back to him , "See ya later, Kitty-cat!" 

Chat Noir grinned, "Can't wait, My Lady.", with that he also left.

The next morning, Alya and (Name) were walking up the stairs to school.

"-So by the time I biked to the Eiffel Tower it was already over, I'm way bummed."

"Don't worry, you'll get your scoop, eventually."

"You're right!" Ayla, stopped waving out her hands, like she could just see the headlines, " _Ladybug an exclusive interview!_ "

She laughed, "Sounds exciting!"

"Or wait even better," the brunette starting walking again, "Finding out who's really underneath that masks."

"Good luck." She chuckled, following her friend in to school.

As they walked in, a silver, very nice looking, car pulls up; inside was Adrien, getting scolding by his father, through video call,"You disobeyed me, Adrien. Take a look at that school," He looked over to the building, clearly upset,

"Yes, father."

"You will never, I say never, go back there again." He tried to say something; he didn't want to stop going there, he would never see Nino, or (Name) again, he hasn't even given her hair clip back, but his father interrupted him, "Without your bodyguard.", he looked up at the scene, shocked, "He will drop every day, Nathalie has offered to organize your daily schedule. You will be continuing your music, Chinese, fencing classes and your photo shoots."

He turned towards her, smiling, "Thank you, Nathalie," then turned back to his father, "Thank you, Father!" Adrien grabbed his bag, opened the car door, closing it as he run up the stairs into the school.

Back in the school (Name) and Ayla walked into class, but instead of going to their normal seats, she stop her friend, "Wait..", she walked up the stairs and stopped at her original seat, "Come on, let's sit here." Her report friend smiled, sitting behind Nino, before she could sit right beside her, she was stop by a voice.

"Uhh, you're in the wrong seat!" They looked up to see Chloé and Sabrina, "Go on, get lost."

(Name) smirked, simply raising her brow, "How about, _No_."

"What did you say to me?"

"What never heard the word no before, Chloé?" She crossed her arms and cocked her hip out, "You didn't take my peace offer to start fresh this year, so you do not get this seat."

"What?! Ho-"

"Also, I'm not gonna take your shit anymore and neither is anyone else, so take your ' _daddy buys me everything, cause I'm a spoiled princess'_ attitude and sit the **fuck** down." She pointed to her oldish seat, glaring at the girl, begging her to do something. Everyone was shocked into silence and why wouldn't they be, Marinette probably never cursed but not (Name); she learned from her parents in her old world, even though they tried so hard not to curse in front of their kids.

The silence was finally broken with laughter as they laughed at Chloé which made her face go red, the blond glared at the heroine before her and her friend sat down. Ayla gently fist bumped her shoulder as she sat down,

"Good job, that was awesome!"

That's when Adrien walked in, he waved to her as he got to his seat,

"Morning, Adrien." She smiled at him causing his face to flushed,

"G..good morning, (Name)." He sat down and they all began talking about whatever before class started.

At the end of school (Name) walked out, only to stop at the sight of rain. She groaned, such a dumb thing to do, forgetting an umbrella! She knew she should have taken up Alya's offer for them to share hers but the brunette lived the other way. Suddenly a shadow covered her, looking up she saw an umbrella.

"Hey,", turning her head, she saw Adrien, smiling at her,

She smiled back, "Hi."

"Thanks for believing me about the whole chewing gum thing, I'm sorry about what Chloé did.”

"Now don't apologizing for Chloé, she need to learn to do that on her own." He snorted.

"Yeah," he looked down then back up into her eyes, "We..uh..We're friends, right."

She stared sadly at him, "Of course we are, Adrien."

"It just...I've never been to school before, never really had friends. It's all new to me." (Name) smiled softly at him then she reached in to her purse, being mindful of Tikki, who was eating, she ripped out a piece of paper and written her name and number on it,

"Here." She held it out to the model, he looked stunned,

"Wha...uh?"

She giggled, rolling her eyes while shoving into his other hand, "Silly, it's my number, it's what's friends do, so we can talk over the phone or through text."

He face went scarlet, "I...uh...T...Thnak you," the model coughed, giving her an awkwardly cute grin, "I'll text you later?"

The heroine nodded, only to be startled when Adrien reach out his umbrella. They gazed in to each other's eyes for a moment as she reached for the handle but both of them flinched as a small electric shock went through them when they briefly touched hands.

"Thank you.", she grabbed the handle, the sweet moment was ruined by the sound of a car brought them back to reality, he chuckled,

"See ya tomorrow, get home safe, okay?”

"You too."

He waved, using his bag as a shield as he ran to the car.

"Oooooh, I can see he's starting to get a crush on you." Tikki teased from her the girl's shoulder, using her hair to shield herself. (Name) cheeks turned bright red,

"Ah, Tikki, " She glanced down at her companion, "He falls, like so hard, for _Ladybug_ and only liked Marinette as a _friend_."

"But from what _I've_ seen and what little you've told me, it seem it’s going to be different for you. You met and befriended him before she did, so things might change."

She groaned rolling her eyes at the bug as she made her way down the stairs to home.

Unbeknownst to the four, they were being watch. Alittle ways away, there stood Master Fu, under an umbrella with his Kwami,

"Excellent choice, Master." Fu rubbed his beard, smiling,

"Yes, I think I made a good decision in bring her to this world, I hope she continues to change things for the better." He chuckled, "Those two are made for each other."

Later that night, after her parents were in bed, (Name) had her face shoved in her pillow. Trying to silence her tear. Everything had finally crashed down her, mentally, and she was having a panic attack and grieving at the same time. Tikki cuddle close to her holder, near her face, she felt so bad for (Name); it must be really hard to die in an accident and then walk up in another world as a different person, missing your actual family. She knows will take time to get completely use to all of this but until then she'll be right by (Name)'s side.

End Chapter 2


	4. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir deal with rough weather ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw if it isn't obvious, Adrien has a crush on (Name)  
> She likes him back but she doesn't know it itslike, she doesn't realize it till like later but I don't know when she realizes it  
> But maybe you guys can give me ideas.

It had been a month since (Name) was brought into this world and slowly she was getting use to calling Sabine and Tom her parents, going to high school again, being friends with Alya, Adrien, and Nino, and also with being Ladybug. As Ladybug, she and Chat Noir started patrolling the city every so often, on some quiet nights she sit with him on a random roof top and enjoy the silence. It also was great to have Tikki knowing she wasn't from this world, so she'd have someone to talk to about it. 

She also finally redecorated her room; the wall were changed to a more neutral grey with the wood across the bottom recolored a darker brown, she repainted the vanity to be (favorite color) but left the lines on it black, she also replaced the pink bed sheets with a (favorite color) that had a patterned she liked on it, the rug with a black on with her favorite flower print on it, the desk chair with a more comfortable one but she kept the lounge sofa and the paper umbrella. She also took down the flag garland and replaced them with fairy lights of white and (favorite color). The bed and sofa had been stacked with pillows and plushies she collected. All in all (Name) was making the best out of this.

_Buuuut_...

(Name) quickly snatched the hat from Manon before the little girl could even think about running around to cause a mess.

"Don't even think about it."

"Awww, but I wanna be a fashion designer too!" Manon tried giving her puppy-eye, but she simply stared, She patted the girl on the head and said,

"If you're good and sit down, I'll go it some paper and pencils and teach you, how's that?"

"Okay!"

Fortunately for our heroine, she saw the young child reach for her phone, which was now sporting a case of her favorite color with a cat and ladybug charm. Quick as lighting, she snatched it up then stared at the other, "Nah huh." Manon pouted, crossing her arms,

"But I wanted to vote for Mireille, she's the best!" She shook her head while also keeping the hat out of reach as the girl tried to jump for it. She got distracted by something else and ran off.

"Why did I agree to do this again?" She flinched as Tikki popped out from underneath her hair, "Tikki, be careful."

"Don't worry, ya know you're handling Manon pretty well, no wonder handling villains is a piece of cake."

(Name) laughed, "I had cousins like her in my other world so I learned how to deal with them, also my younger sibling was kinda the same way."

The sound of the door bell startled both of them, causing Tikki to hide away.

Putting the hat down and her phone in her pocket, she walked over and answered the door to..

"Alya."

"Hey, I got a _huge_ scoop for you," she held up her phone, turning it on, then shoving in her face, "Guess who's at a photo shoot in the park!" She saw a picture of Adrien with photographers.

Smiling, she shrugged, for some reason or another Ayla thought that (Name) had a crush on the model, which was silly, really, she only saw him as a friend.

( **A/n: girl, for now ya do but just you wait**.)

"Yea, Adrien had called me and asked if I wanted to come over to the park today buuut.."

"Uuuh, who's she?"

Both of them glanced down to see a little gremlin. Standing between her legs,

"Like I said he asked but I told him I had to babysit the same time as his photo shoot."

Her friend waved at her, "And who's she?"

"Manon, She's my mom's friend's kid. I'm watching her all afternoon."

Alya playfully rolled her eyes, "Let me guess, another you couldn't say _No_ favor?"

"Ha, yea, caught me." She shrugged,

"Well what about this, I can look after her, while _you_ try and woo ya _future-husband_."

(Name)'s face went completely scarlet, "Ayla, I told you, I don't like him like that! We're just _friends_!" She shook her head, "Besides I'm responsible for her and I couldn't do that to you shheeee's,"

_**Crash!!**_

She never really liked talking bad about hyper active kids, sometime they just have a lot of energy and don't know what to do with it, but the blue-haired girl tighten her fist and gritted her teeth, "An absolute _demon_...", before Manon could even get any where or make a mess, (Name) snagged the pot and spatula then caught her by the back of her shirt, "Don't you even _think_ about it.", the little girl crossed her arms, pouting.

"Dam..Dang, You're good."

"Not really, I can't get her to chill for a second."

The littlest glared up at Alya, "Who are you anyway?" She gently flicked her on the back of the head, "Don't be rude."

Alya bent down to her level, "I am a mythical unicorn from the world of Reesby, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl!" The heroine held back a laugh, "I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who are goood." Manon giggled, as she tapped her nose.

"No you're not!" Then she blinked a few times, her face changing to confusion, "Are _you_?"

She let out a surprised laugh as the other picked her up, flew her around then placed her on (Name)'s shoulders,

"Let go to the park!" She winked at her friend.

The blue-haired girl rolled her eye, "Okay."

On national tv two young ladies where waiting to see who'd be the next weather girl, one who had a yellow umbrella, blond hair and blue eyes,

"This is the moment we've been waiting for, the viewers at home have made their decision, and the Kids plus weather girl iiiiis.."

The blond smirked, she knew she was gonna win, "Mireille!!" She looked on in shocked.

The host stopped clapping, "Man, she crushed you. Better luck next time." She glared at him then ran off, "Huh, what's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!"

_"The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the imminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness of my next victim."_ A white butterfly flew in to his open palm, he cupped his other hand around it, _"Such easy prey for my Akuma."_ He let go of the now black butterfly, as it flew off.

Back at the station, the blond go in the the elevator, upset. She leaned on the wall as it started going down, "I should have won, I had the talent, the star looks, everything!" She gripped her fist, "But she took everything away from me, they took everything away form me!"

The blond gasped as the elevator stopped, the lights went out, leaving her in the soft blue glow of the back up floor lights. She squeaked in fear as a black bug made its way in, using her parasol, she tried to keep it away, only for it to fly in it.

_"So correct you are, you should have won."_

She looked up, an outline appearing around her eyes, "I should have won."

_"Stormy Weather, I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to seek revenge as my weather girl. All you have to do is being me the miraculous. Can you do that?_ "

"Yes." She stood up, transforming.

_"Good, Show the world who the best weather girl really is."_

At the park (Name) and the others sat under the trees, watching Adrien's shoot, he hadn't seen them yet, "He's good." She glanced at Alya to see her _smirking_ , "What?"

"Oh, nothing. You two would make adorable couple by the way."

Her face turned so red that she would probably pass out, "Alya!!"

"Girl, look!" Her friend took her head and turned it, facing back to see Adrien waving at them.

(Named) waved back, smiling. The model flinched when the photographer snapped at him to pay attention.

The young weather girl winner gasped as doors open up and she had come face-to-face with the villain,

"I'm Stormy Weather, the only weather girl who always get the forecast _right_. And unfortunately for you there's a freak icy front moving in, Right _now_!", The other girl didn't have time to run as the elevator opening was frozen over.

"Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!"

Back at the park (Name) had to stifle her laughter at the photographer's choice of wording, seriously it was silly, "(Name), I wanna balloon!" Manon grabbed her hand and tugged at it. She looked down at her, placing her finger on her chin, she pretended to think.

"Well, have you been good?"

"Yes!"

"Are you suuuure?"

The little girl, smiled as she nodded causing her to laugh, "Well, all right." She walked off, waving at her friend, "Be right back, Alya, kid wants a balloon."

"Wait, what abou-" too late, already out of earshot.

Stormy Weather walked out to the crowd chanting the winners name, the chanting stopped as she threw up her arms, smiling, "Where's Mireille?"

"Ugh, for all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move in doors. It's going to get very blustery." She lifted her weapon, "Oh wait, too _late_!" With a swing she conjured up a mighty guessed of wind blowing everyone away then she took off into the sky.

"Come on, let's get back to Alya."

"I wanna go on the merry-go-round!" She took off before (Name) could stop her. Sighing, she handed the man the money and then caught up with the speedy child,

"Ah ah ah," she grabbed her by the hand, Manon looked up at her with the puppy-dog eyes; forget it kid, thanks to her younger sibling in her other world she has become immune to those, "We have to get back to Alya and I also need to see Adrien."

"But you promised."

She raised a brow at her, "Did I? I remembered saying that if you were good and didn't run off I'd let you play. But that was just you running off, now wasn't it?"

"Awwww, please? I won't do it again."

"Mmm, alright but on-" she yelped as the kid pulled her towards the merry-go-round.

Over the city, our villain was flying, growing angrier as she saw her rival's face. She stopped when a balloon with her face floated up, looking down she saw more balloons and it only made her anger spike high, if possible. Storm Weather went for the attack.

With Adrien, who was getting to tired of the shoot already, "No, The boy has eaten to much spaghetti! We need a more energy, more romance! We need.." The photographer stop when he saw Alya, who was sitting, minding her business, and eating on an apple, "A girl!" He jumped in front of nearly making the poor brunette choke on her food, "I need an extra."

"Me?"

"Sì, to pose with Mr. Adrien." She jumped up with a plan forming,

"You don't want me, I have another girl in mind!", she sprinted off.

(Name) had just place Manon on the unicorn ride when Alya got there, bending over out of breath,

"They... _gasp_.. Need an extra to pose with Adrien!" She stared at her friend,

"Then why didn't you do it?"

"Girl, I'm better behind a camera."

"It that your boyfriend?" She turned her head at the kid.

"Umm, no. He's just a friend." She could _feel_ Alya rolling her eyes, said brunette pushed her to the direction of the shoot, "W-wait, I gotta look after Manon!"

"You take care of _Prince Charming_." She hopped on to the unicorn with Manon, "And I'll take care Miss Unicorn."

She pouted, "No way, (Name)'s my babysitter!"

"Trust me, Unicorns unite! Let's go to Reezby and find us some sad little kids and grant those wishes!"

(Name) had only gotten a few feet away when a scream caused her to freeze then turn around to see a villain freeze a dome over the carousel! She ran off, hiding behind a pair of very dense bushes and opened her purse, "Tikki, _**Spots on!**_ "

At the same time with her transforming, Adrien saw the villain and was now looking for Plagg,

"Plagg? Plagg?!"

"I'm not here, I'm sleeping." rolling his eyes, lazy cat, he held up a piece of cheese, smirking when the little black creature flew out and right to the treat.

"For your information, I can smell cheese in my sleep. Its only on of my many talents."

He snorted a laugh, "Great, now there's no time to talk cheese. Plagg _**Claws out!**_ "

Ladybug ran back to the carousel, "Damn it, I should have never left them! At lest Ayla's with Manon." Not wasting any more time, she leaped on to the dome and tired to use her yoyo to break it, only it wouldn't break. Everytime she tried, the crack would mend, "Damn, stupid magic ice!" She then jump down, and kneeled down, to the little girl's height.

"Where's (Name)??",

"Don't worry, sweetie. She's safe, she asked me to come and check on you two, she gonna come back, I promise." She swung her yoyo out, and flying into the air.

Stormy Weather had started destroying thing, "Hey, Ice Queen." She growled, turning around to see Chat Noir perched on top of the fence, "What's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?"

"My name it not _Ice Queen,_ it's Stormy Weather."

"I dont think I ask nor do I care. But..", He hopped off the fence, "I'm feline more generous then usual today, so settle down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?"

She gave him the most dead-panned look before opening her parasol, sending him up into the air and away. He pin-balled off of a few cars before landing with a sound of pain, "That's gonna bruise."

"I thought cats landed on their feet?" He ears twitched as a giggle, glancing up he saw Ladybug, with her hand held out.

"Why thanks, my Ladybug. But I had it.", He busted himself off, before she could run off he grabbed her shoulder, "Wait, did you see a girl by chance, her name's (Name), she has blue hair and hazel/green eyes?"

"Uh..." She looked at him, he seemed really worried. She smiled, he was probably only worried cause they were friends, "Don't worry she's fine, I got her someplace safe."

He let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks, Ladybug."

"We should be expecting lighting storms, like, right _now_." They turned to see Stormy Weather, pointing her parasol. A beam of light come from it causing the sky to become dark and cloudy.

Lighting shot down towards Chat but he was saved by his partner tackling him out of the way, they rolled to a stop as he landed on top of her. Leaning up, he, awkwardly smiled down at her; she smirked at him, taking his chin she turned his head towards their enemy.

"You just won yourself a cat fight."

They tried, keyword _tried_ , to run at her, but she send a strong gust of wind their way. Thinking quick, Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around a light pole, taking Chat's hand as he blew past,

"Gotcha!"

"Thanks!"

After the wind stopped, they both landed on their faces, groaning. Standing, she saw Stormy Weather destroy a billboard with the new Kids weather girls face on it.

"A Little Chat Noir will take the wind outta her sails." He was stopped by her snagging his tail-belt.

"Now hold on, Kitten. We need to think before we leap."

"Got a plan?" She placed her hand under her chin,

"We need to find out where her Akuma is first." They both thought for a bit, then Chat spoke,

"I would assume it was in her parasol."

Her eyes widened as she looked at him, grabbing the sides of his face; she pulled him close, smiling, "You're a genius, Chat!", his face was really red by the time she let go, "We have to get that parasol! Let's go!" She swing her self up and started side-running on the building with him going to the other side.

They both gained momentum then leaped off with there weapons ready. Stormy Weather turned around, kinda pissed, "Ugh, not you again!" She let out another gust of wind, blowing them and a few cars over buildings and a street. They landed but had to dodge vehicles, with every one she dodged, she sent a silent thank you to her other world family for making her take gymnastics.

Both landed in the middle of the streets, only to look up and a damn bus coming their way. Grabbing onto her partner, she spun her yoyo and used it to make a hole in it. When they were, relatively, safe; Ladybug stopped her weapon,

"Ow!"

She giggled embarrassedly when she saw the glare he was giving her when her yoyo bonked him on the head.

"Sorry, want me to kiss it better?" He glared at her even harder, she giggled, it was like being threaten by a _kitty-cupcake_.  
Too Cute

Back at the carousel, now it had fireman trying to break the ice with Ayla inside distracting Manon, "Lemonade, Crunchy ice, Hit it once it, hit it twice.. _Freeze_!", She moved her hands so the other couldn't hit them.

"Hey, no fair! You always win, Uni!" The groaning of ice made them glance up, "What was that?"

"Uuh, it's...The big Goblin King." She poked the kid in the stomach, "He ate too much and spilt his shirt!" She chased her but stopped when they saw the ice begun to grow sharp and long form the ceiling; Ayla took her shoulders, moving her back under the carousel, "Wanna hear a story?"

Stormy landed on a rooftop as a butterfly outline appeared on her face.

_"You've shown them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time to fulfill your part of the agreement and here's my plan."_

Chat Noir kicked the window out, after he climbed out, he used his staff to pull Ladybug with him, "Maybe she's got some unresolved anger issues?’

"Or Maybe she didn't pass her drivers test."

"Haha, nice joke but whatever it is we need to get that parasol."

_"Hello viewers."_ They stopped to look at the damaged tv spark to life, with Stormy Weather's face, _"Here the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change in plans, summer vacation is officially over_."

The hero placed his hands on his hips, "Awww really? But I look good in swim suit."

He's winked at her, smirking. They gasped as snow fell from the sky, "Might wanna keep the cat suit for now, Chat, it's getting too chilly."

"A tleast we know where to find her."

They ran into the weather station, only for Chat to stop at a cardboard cut out of a blond girl in a blue dress, "Hey, she reminds me of someone."

Ladybug pointed to the tv, "It's her! Wasn't she a contestant on that show, ya know the one to pick a new weather girl?"

"That's must be how she got akumatized, she lost."

"Let's get that parasol."

They made it to studio doors and kicked them open, only for her not to be there and a laptop instead.

"It's a recording!"

"It's a trap!"

Hearing giggling, they whipped around to see her, in the door way, but before they could make a grab for her, she shot lighting at a pair of lights above their heads, making them fall. They dodged as the lights smashed onto the ground, unfortunately, they couldn't see _jack all_ now because the whole building’s lights went out.

_"This is all going according to plan, soon their miraculous' will be mine. Bring them to me."_

Chat stood up, looking at everything in night-vision green, as Stormy ran off, "Frosty the snow girl's getting away." He turn towards Ladybug, finding her trying to navigate her way through the dark, only for her to hit her foot on the biggest piece of a stage light, "Do I hear a damsel in distress?"

" _Some_ of us don't have _night-vision_ , Kitty-Caaaah!" He took her hand, pulling her down the way the villain went,

"No need _bug-out_ , just trust me."

"Of course, Chat!"

"So the cyclops monster picked the princess up in hand and said, _'Look into my eye.'_ ", Manon giggled at Ayla's story as they sat in the ladybug seat, "Then _'Glup'_ she stuck a finger right in it!"

Outside the firemen still worked hard in the blizzard, trying to get them both out.

"And as soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell in a _deep, deep_ sleep."

They heard the groaning of ice, staring up they saw a pillar of ice poke through the roof, Ayla held the young girl close, "Hurry up, Ladybug."

Back with the heroes, they were still chasing after Stormy, in the dark, with Chat leading Ladybug. They made it into the stairwell, "Okay, that's enough, I thin-"

"Duck!"

Ladybug fell to the floor, dodging a fire extinguisher, "-Follow your lead on this one." He took ahold of her hand again as they made it all the way to the roof.

There, they found Stormy Weather floating in the air,

"You _airheads_ , you fell right into my trap!" She lifted her parasol, using it to conjure a tornado, that wrapped around the building.

_"They time is now, bring me the miraculous!"_

"There's no way out, party's over, fools." Ladybug glared up at her,

"We're just-", she stopped, looking at their hands, still connected, "Chat."

"Oh!" He let go, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you, now." She turned back to the enemy of the day, glare back full force, "We're just getting started, _Storm Brat_."

_That_ insult pissed her off and she threw hail at them, but thanks to Chat using his staff, they were protected... _for now_.

"Nice going, Lady, ya pissed her off!"

"Sorry!"

"So, what's the plan? My arms starting to get a cramp!"

" _ **Lucky charm!**_ " She tossed her yoyo up and out popped a... _beach towel???_ She fell asleep half way through this episode so she really didn’t know what to do

"Well at lest we'll be dry!" She shushed him, looking around spotted a pipe, an air duct, and then she spotted a sign. She glances at the towel then back at it.

"That joke was _dry_ , but see that sign over there? Check it out." She said, warping the towel around her arm.

" _ **Cataclysm**_!" He tighter his fist, looking up at the villain, "Hey, Coldie Locks, is that all you got?!" She shot lighting at him as he dodged each and every one. Sliding his hand across the foundation of the sign, his power rusting them and causing it to tip, beginning to fall on Stormy.

She blast a hole through it and tries to get away but Ladybug, sneakily, catches her ankle with her yoyo. The sign lands knocking off one of the pipes to reveal an air vent.

"Time to finish this!", Ladybug runs through the pipe, hopping onto the top of one, then pulling the towel above her; it catches the wind sending her up and Stormy down. As she goes down, her parasol is knocked out of her hand by a swinging pipe and Chat take that chance to grab it from the air then toss it to his partner. The heroine let's go of one side of the towel and land, safely, on a pipe, catching the parasol.

"Get outta there, bug." She snaps the thing over her knee, then tosses it on the ground, the black butterfly flies out. Trying to get away, "Oh no, you don't.", Ladybug opens her yoyo and flings it, catch the little trouble marker. Then opens it and waves to the now white butterfly as it leaves.

Spinning the towel and when she caught enough momentum, she flung it into the sky,

" _ **Miraculous Ladybug!!**_ " The towel burst into little ladybugs, that flew all over, fixing everything, even getting rid of the ice dome, so Ayla and Manon were free.

Stormy had transform back to Aurore, she looked around, puzzled, "What am I doing up here?"

"Pound it!"

_"Someday your miraculous will be all mine, I don't care how many enemies I have to throw at you to win but I will be **victorious**."_

(Name) ran through the park, trying to get back to Ayla and Manon,

"Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!" She stopped, leaning down to take a breather, she looked down at Tikki, "You don't thing it's too late?"

"Come on, (Name), you just worked your butt off saving the day, let's have some fun."

"(NAME)!" Tikki ducked back down into her purse, as Manon run up. She kneels down, catching her when the kid runs into her arms.

"I know what your secret is!!" Manon sings, the heroine laughs.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Ladybug is your best friend! That's how the both of you know what the others gonna do", she smiled, hugging her close, so very happy she and her friend were safe.

"Can I have a lollipop?!"

"You can have one later, but only if-"

"- I'm a good girl and don't run off!" She winked at her then patted her head,

"That's right, fast learner. But I also have something to do." She turned to Ayla, "Watch her?"

"Of course." She waled over, waving to the group.

"Hey, sorry for being late, I'm ready."

The photographer turned around, "Stop! Who is that angel?" He was pointed at Manon.

The little girl looked around, then pointed to herself, "I want her in the shoot!"

(Name) giggled, looking to Adrien, who had a flushed face, back to the other man, "So should I just leave?"

"No, I want both of you!" 

They looked at one another then back at the extra man, " _Huh_?", she doesn't remember this happening, in the show Manon took Marinette's place in the shoot.

"Yes! I see it now, a family setting! A day at the park!"

In the end, the shoot with all three did turn out kinda fun, and Manon did get her treat.

End of Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and if there any errors tell me


	5. The Bubbler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir crash a party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy  
> Tell me if there any errors.  
> And comment, please  
> And thank you everyone for comments and kudos!

(Name) woke to her phone alarm, sitting up, she pick it up then turned it off and looked at the date/time.

"What is it?" Tikki floated up from her pillow to stare at the phone,

"Adrien's birthday is today, he's sixteen."

Rubbing her eyes, she stretched letting out a groan of pain; it had only been a week since Stormy Weather and she still had a nasty bruise and sore muscles here and there. (Name) hoped Adrien was fairing better then her right now.

Speaking of our favorite blond model, he was in front of a mirror, brushing his teeth and rubbing the back of his neck; Stormy Weather really did a number on him. From where he hit those cars still stings, "Happy Birthday, Adrien!" Plagg flew up with a stinky piece of cheese with a bow.

"Ugh!" He gagged, pinching his nose shut, "Get that filthy piece of Camembert outta my face."

The tiny black cat shrugged, tossing it into his mouth, bow and all.

"(Name), don't forget to clean your room after school today." Said heroine stopped at the bottom of the stairs to look at your mom, she smiled,

"Already did it last night before going to bed, Mom."

Her mom looked surprised, "Really? Well thank you, dear." She grabbed a drink as she asked her if she had any plans after school.

"Just the usual, hanging out with my friends. Today's Adrien's birthday."

"That nice blond boy? Well, tell him I said, I hope he has a happy one."

"You know I will, love you, mom." She kissed her on the cheek, waving at her as she left.

The model sat at the dinner room table, eating breakfast, it was quiet with only the sound was the ticking of the clock, "Your schedule, Adrien."

He took the tablet from her giving her his thanks, "My Father get back to you about my birthday party?"

"I..um..he-"

"Nevermind, I know the answer. Thanks, again, Nathalie." She gave the young man a sad look.

"Happy Birthday, Adrien." She walked out, going back to work.

_**Bling!**_

Adrien pulled out his phone to see he had gotten a text....from (Name)! He heart rate went up as he opened the message,

🌸 **(Name)** 🌸: _Happy Birthday, Adrien!_

He had already gotten a text this morning from Alya and Nino, kinda sad he didn't see one from her but it seems she had a way with texting at just the right time. Just thinking about seeing her later made his face flush and heart rate sky rocket.

"Dude, seriously. Has your dad always been such a downer? You think he'd at lest remember what it was like to be young and wanna party alittle?" Nino closed the bubble bottle back up after blowing a few.

Adrien rolled eyes, "Nope, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then to, lest I tried."

He gasped as hands placed themselves over his eye, "Happy Birthday to our favorite blooond! Guess who!"

He chuckled, knowing exactly who it was, "I'm guessing...Chloé?"

" _GASP_...rude!" The hands were remove, he turned around to see (Name) and Alya, who was holding a small package.

"Hey, you two, what's that?"

(Name) took it from her friend and handed over to him, "It's a cupcake I made, figured you'd want something sweet before the big cake."

"Forget it, his dad's not letting him have one." The girls looked at them in shock.

Alya was the first to come back, "Whoa, whoa, wait! But you only turn sixteen once, it should be celebrated." Nino slung his arm around the other's shoulders.

"That's why I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops."

"Don't even bother, it's not gonna change his mind."

"But it couldn't hurt to try." Both of the guys looked at their blue-haired friend, Adrien smiled, leave it to (Name) to also be optimistic about this. He could pretty much feels Nino smirking at him; he was the only one that knew the model had a crush on her, and why wouldn't he, she was the first person he literally bumped into after getting out of the house that treated him like a normal person and then became his friend. He also thought she was pretty and smart, even her weird moments were cute and she had a really kind heart.

"And if he doesn't let you, we can throw one at my house. I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"Really, you'd do that...", frowning, he glanced at her hands, "What happened to your hands?"

The heroine looked down at her hands, which looked like a patch work of band aids and skin.

"Oh, I was working on something, here- _UGH_!" She was going to reach into backpack to pull it out when she was shoved by Chloé, thank what ever deity there was that Ayla caught her before she got hurt.

"Happy Birthday, Adreikins!" She threw her arms around him giving him a smooch on the cheek, not seeing the flinch from the sore muscle she touched.

"Chloé, Thanks but don't push my friends." He gently pushed her away,

She completely ignored his comment, "Did you get the gift I send you?"

"Uuuh.. _No_."

"What?!" She pinched between her eyes, in frustration and anger, “Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they probably had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers. I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight." She kissed him, again then walked off.

Chloé walked back inside to her friend, "So what did you get him?"

She frowned, sticking her finger into the others chest, " _I_ didn't, _you_ did and it better not be late."

Sabrina shallowed the lump in her throat and got to work.

The whole time this was happening, Alya had to hold back (Name) from _kicking the bottle blonde's ass_ , she stopped struggling when Adrien and Nino turn back towards them, "So, what was it that you wanted to show me, (Name)?" But before anything could happen, a car pulled up, honking.

She slump, sighing, "I'll show you later, okay?" They waved sadly at their friend as he got into the car.

"Looks like I got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man." He was stopped from a walking off by (Name) who grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Try not to call him ' _dude_ ', okay, it's ' _sir_ '."

"Dude, I got this trust me!" He walked off, but (Name) and Ayla didn't really think talking was gonna work.

The heroine hissed as her friend elbowed a sore bruise on her side, "Why didn't you give him the gift you made?", She hadn't made him a handmade scarf like Marinette did, cause she couldn't knit for shit, so she made a handmade leather bracelet; it had a criss-cross patten with a metal A on the front to stand for his first name and she got him a matching cat charm like the one on her phone. She thought it was cute.

She threw up her arms, "Fuck if I know, life likes to mess with me!"

"Maybe we can drop if off at his house?"

They stood in front of Adrien's house as (Name) had the box in her hand, ready to put it in the mail box.

"How do I open it?", She tilted her head.

Ayla point to a red button, "How about we try ringing the door bell?" Before she could say anything else, her friend pushed it.

 _"Yes?"_ They stared at the robotic eye that popped out, the heroine cleared her throat.

"Hello, I'm (Name). I'm Adrien's friend, I'm here to give him his birthday present, he left before I could hand it to him." She smiled at it, waiting.

_"Put it in the box."_ The mail popped open.

She gently placed it inside and flinched back as it snapped shut, "Thank you!" The robot eye disappeared back inside.

"I hope he likes it, I stabbed and poked a lot of fingers to make it."

"You signed the card, right?" She froze, looking at the brunette wide eyed.

"Gir-"

"Hahahahah! Of course I did! I signed that thing before I even made the gift."

Her friend smirked at her, "Smart."

Nathalie sat back down, sitting the present on her desk, _"Who was that, Nathalie."_

The assistant pressed the button on the phone, showing her bosses face, "It was a friend of Adrien's, she was dropping off a gift for him."

_"Did you remember to buy him a present from me?"_

She looked at him, stumped, "I..uh..uh but you didn't ask me too."

_"Of course I did!"_

"Yes, Mr Agreste, I..I'll take care of it."

_"Good."_

As he hung up the video call, Nathalie begun to sweat. What was she going to do?! She need to get his son a present or she was in trouble. The present from that girl caught her eye; it was cutely warp in black paper with a green cat paw-print pattern and topped with a toxic green colored bow.

Maybe, just maybe she could lie and say- she jumped at the bell.

Pressing the button, she saw a boy, maybe another one of Adrien's friends.

"Yes?"

"Uuuh,Hi!"

  
Nino and Nathalie stood in the foyer, "He'll be here in a minute."

"Adrien is not home yet." Mr. Agreste stood atop the stairs, looking intimating.

"Uh..I was coming to see you, du-sir!" The man raised a brow at him, "Yea, I know didn't want Adrien to have a party but it's his birthday, dud-Sir! It's all he wants."

"No, that's final."

"But that's so messed up! He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him. Photos shoots, fencing class, Chinese, piano-" he was cut off by the same boy he was talking about.

"Nino, you're here."

He smiled at the model, "Anything for my best bud." He turned back to the head of the house _and resident hardass_ , "Show some awesomeness dude! I mean sir!" It was an awkward silence until Adrien patted him on the shoulder, "Forget it, Nino. Really it's fine."

"Listen, young man, I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I just decided you’re a bad influence and you're not welcomed in this house, ever again. Leave now!"

"Father, he's just trying to do something cool for me."

He walked away as his assistant stepped in front of them, "Goodbye."

Nino, upset turned a made his way out, "Nino, wait!" He grabbed his friend's shoulder, "I'm sorry, my father, he’s pretty stubborn." He leaned in, "I'll text (Name), maybe she can still get her parents to let her have the party there."

He brushed of his friends hand, "It's still not fair, Adrien. Harsh."

The model sighed, "Thanks anyway, Nino."

The young DJ sat on a park bench, pretty upset. He opened the bubbles and blew some out,

"But Daddy please!"

"No, it's not playtime, you've got chores to do."

Letting out a frustrated breath, he closed the bubble bottle, "Adults ruin things all the time."

_"Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating, it won't be long before frustration turns to anger."_

Back to Nino, where we see a little black butterfly disappear into the bottle.

_"Hawkmoth, is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is get something from Ladybug and Chat Noir."_

"Yes, Hawkmoth." He stood up, transforming.

He landed on a random roof, "No adults, means total freedom. This is sooooo sweet!", unhealthily his wand, he zoomed threw the air making bubblers. Which filled the city capturing every adult.

(Name) sat at the table eating her lunch and texting Adrien. He had messaged her right as she had sat down, telling her what had happened, to which she called his dad a straight up stick-in-the-mud and that got him sending a laugh emoji, pretty much agreeing. Now they were planning a party at her house.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, dear?"

She turned, looking at her, "Can we throw a party for Adrien here?" Her mother thought for a little.

"Well, I can’t see why not? I'll even bake him aAAH!" The heroine screamed in shocked as her mom was trapped in a bubble and floated out of the window. She got to the window, looking on in horror as she saw her dad and other adults in the sky, trapped in bubbles.

Tikki flew up beside her, "Your parents! Do you remember who it is?"

"It's bubbles so it has to be Nino! Tikki _**S**_ -WHOA!" Before she could transform a bubble entrapped her, "Wait, I'm not an adult!!" She hit at it trying to get free but it wouldn't break.

Adrien finished his lunch and wiped his mouth standing up, "That was a birthday lunch to remember." Sighing he picked up his phone; (Name) still hadn't text him back, he wondered if something happened?

He walked to the foyer with his school bag, "Nathalie? Father?", he shouldn't be surprised there was no answer. Sadden by this, he opened the front door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" He jumped, staring in shock at his whole class being here.

"Hey, Hey, hey, Birthday boy," he stared up to see a akumatized villain, standing on a bubble, "Guess what, daddy's gone. While the cat's away the mice will play."

"Nino?!"

"The Bubbler has bought all yo homies for one single soul purpose, to Celebrate!" He leaped over to the DJ set and turned on the music. Adrien looked on in horror, turning around and running back inside the house.

"Come on everybody, I brought you here to party! _So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky_."

_"It won't be long before Ladybug and Chat Noir show up to meet their doom."_

He made it all the way up to his room, shutting the door and leaning against it.

"What's your problem? Relax, you're getting the party you've always wanted." He looked at Plagg, brow raised,

"But Nino's been akumatized, I gotta help him."

"You may never get this chance again. Come on, let's have a little fun while your father's away then we'll save Nino, trap his Akuma and all will be good."

He glanced around, thinking, "Okay, you're right, this maybe the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once."

As this was happening; the bubble, with (Name) inside, floated over the Agreste's Manor. It landed, popping and finally releasing her as she landed unsteadily on her feet. Over the loud music, she heard her name, turning her head, the blue haired girl saw Adrien, running over to her.

"Hey, Im glad your here! Isn't this great, I finally get to have a party." She looked at everyone, they looked scared like if they didn't dance something bad would happen and she knew what was gonna happen.

"Uh yeah, look I h-" he grabbed her wrist,

"Wait!" Realizing what he did, he let go, flushing pink, "Will you dance with me?"

"Uh..uh.. But.." She looked into his eyes and... _oh no_. Covering her own with her hands, she wined, "Nooo, Adrien, not the _eyes_."

He was using, what she like to call, the _kitten-eyes_ ; something that Chat Noir used on her and now he knows she likes art and can draw. Adrien also found out he could use it on her as (Name). The heroine was immune to the puppy-eyes that kids used on her but for some reason not her blond friend's.

She uncovered her eyes, pouting, "Okay, I'll dance with you but that's so not fair."

The model smirked, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.

Chloé saw all of this and growled, she turned towards Sabrina, giving her the signal. The redhead looked up at The Bubbler, "I'm requesting a slow dance."

"It's a bit early for that isn't?"

The _queen bee_ pushed her out of the way, "It's for Adrien, his first slow dance." She batted her eyes at him.

"Ohhhh! You know it, girl!"

The heroes stop when the music got slow, "Slow dance?" He held out his hand, she took it, smiling. They danced, with his hands on her waist and his on her shoulders,

"You know that, every one seem to not be enjoying their selfs."

He glanced around, guiltily, "Yeah, I figured that out, but I'm having fun with you."

"Awww, Thanks, tell you what after all this is over let's plan that party."

"That's sounds gre-" he was cut off by (Name) being pushed out of his arms and replaced by..

_Chloé_

Why was he not surprised. He turned his head to look at his very ticked off crush, "I'm so s-"

She held up a hand, "It's fine I have to go to the bathroom anyway." She walked off with Adrien calling back for her.

(Name) found the bathroom and opened her purse to let Tikki out,

" _ **Spots on!!**_ "

She busted out of the bathroom window and up onto roof, eyes widened when she saw Chloé trying to kiss Adrien. A surge of jealously ran through her, Why was she _jealous_??? He could kiss any girl he wanted, she wouldn't care. But it did look like he didn't want it. Well, better save her partner.

" _ **Lucky Charm!!**_ " She flung her yoyo up and out popped.... _a record??_

She smirked, knowing exactly what to do with this. Spinning around, she let it go once she gained enough momentum; the record ricocheted off the house, hit the switch, and landed on the player, changing the music to a more upbeat tune. It got everyone to separate and dancing again.

The Bubbler stood up in shock, "Dude, who just jacked my mix?!"

Ladybug fist bumped the air in victory, "Better get back to the party and get Tikki something to eat."

She landed into the bathroom and slammed the window shut, " _ **Spots off!**_ " She transform back into (Name), with Tikki floating next to her giving her a _look_ ,

"What?"

"You did that out of jealousy.”

She gave a confused stare to her buggy companion, "I honestly don't know what your talking about. Come on, I saw some cookies at the table let's get you some real quick." Tikki shook her head at her oblivious holder then flew into her purse.

She had made it back to the party, shoving a few cookies into her purse.

"Where have you been, girl?" She looked up to see Alya, "I saw the bubble you came in, I was worried." They hugged.

"I was worried about you, too."

"I'm sure Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here any minute to safe us all, they never fail us." She smirked, "I saw you dancing with Adrien."

She rolled her eyes, here we go again, "Yeah, I got here and he asked me to dance. Look, I have to do something." She patted her on the shoulder running off.

She got back just in time to see Ivan floating away, "Oh, shitshitshit."

Hopping onto the giant fence, she saw Adrien hop of the stage as they, fearfully cheered. They stop went they saw her, "Ladybug?"

She swung her yoyo, using it to knock out the plugs and stop the music, "Party's over, Bubbler."

"Why ya gotta be like that?"

"Because you're the reason all the adults are gone and now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't have fun.", During this, Adrien had ran off.

"You will not bust up my party." He drew is wand and swung it sending red bubbles towards her, she whipped her weapon around, popping them.

Adrien had gotten somewhere safe, letting Plagg free form his over shirt.

"I think I've been a complete idiot. Plagg, **_Claws out!!_** "

He made it just in time to see Ladybug's yoyo bounds off of a bubble; using his staff he knocked it away so it wouldn't het her, "Looks like I made it just in time."

"Good to see you, Chat."

_"Get those miraculous, I want those powers, Now."_

He threw a flurry of bubbles at the ours heroes but they used their weapons to get rid of them. They though they dodged them, but the villain snapped his fingers, turning them green and begun to stick to them. They spun around until they formed around the heroes into one big bubble,

"Give me your miraculous before you run out of air."

"Not on your life, Bubbler."

"Such party-poopers just like adults!"

She sneered at him, it didn't matter that this was her friend, she would kick his ass when she get out of here, "Kids need adults!"

"False!! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up! Adults are controlling and bossy."

"Adults keep children safe and protected, they care for their kids, they love them!"

"Most adults do anyhow." She patted Chat on the knee, trying to comfort him. She understood what he was meaning, "You must bring the adults back!"

"Nope, never. You know what, since you care about these adults so much, why don't you go float with them for awhile." Then he kicked the bubble, sending him up in to the sky.

_"What do you thing you're doing, Bubbler? You're suppose to take their miraculous."_

Chat Noir kicked at the bubble but it didn't pop, "Use your cataclysm.", he gave a look towards Ladybug.

"Couldn't have said that 500 feet ago?"

"We can't stay stuck in here forever.", He chuckled, giving her a grin and she, half heartily, glared back.

" _ **Cataclysm!**_ ", he touch the side of their prison and luckily it worked. They were free.

But now they were falling to the ground, "Should we see if your land on you feet this time?!"

"Nu-uh!"

She saw the Eiffel Tower, pointing it out to her partner, "Your staff there!"

"Got it!" He threw it and stuck, she grabbed his hand,

"Hang on!" She tossed her yoyo, wrapping it around the staff.

They swung then rolled on to the ground, landing safely, "Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights."

She tossed him him back his weapon, "We got to get his bubble sword, I think that's where the Akuma is." They looked at Chats ring as it beeped, it lost one toe.

"Better hurry."

"Where is everyone? Get out here and party!"

"Sorry to bust your bubble."

The villain looked up to see Ladybug and Chat Noir, standing there. Everyone else saw them and started chanting their names.

"No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbles."

"What is wrong with you guys, why you gotta be such haters?!", before they could stop him, he had bubbled every one of their classmates, "Outter Space is the next stop for your precious peeps and they're never coming back!" Then he ran away

"You _cocky son of a bitch_!!" They ran after him, leaping off roof tops.

They chased him all the way to the Efflie tower, dodging his attacks.

Chat looked at her, worried, "I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry!"

" _ **Lucky charm!**_ " And out came... _a wrench_?? Okay, she doesn't know what to do with this, don't panic.

"Your plumbing skills gonna help us out?" She shrugged, looking around as Chat distracted him.

Ladybug saw a vent, a hose and a nut, "Time to finish this.", running over there, she used the wrench to twist the the hose off, "Kitty-Cat, cover me!", he jumped down, taking hold of the hose and using it to blow away the bubbles.

As Bubbler lifted his arms for another attack, she used this opportunity to fling her yoyo; wrapping it around the wand and pulling it to her. She then snapped it over her leg.

"Oh no you don't!" She ready her yoyo, catching the Akuma quickly then opened to release the white butterfly.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!_** " She tossed the wrench into the sky as it burst into a million ladybugs, bringing everyone back, safe and sound; and Nino transformed back to his old self.

"Pound it!"

_"You can't run forever Ladybug and when I catch you, I will crush, I will destroy you both!"_

Back at the Adrien's house Nathalie was working when she was interrupted, _"Nathalie, did my son like his gift?"_

She froze, she had forgotten! She pressed the button to answer him, "I uh..actually I was just about to go check, Sir." She looked around, in a panic, finding the gift the girl dropped off. She checked it, not seeing a name on it.

Adrien' dinner was just finishing up his dinner when Nathalie ran in, holding out a gift, "From your Father."

He smiled, "Please say thank you to him for me." He opened it but frown, "Wait a minute, this isn't from my father." She froze, turning around to see him holding a hand drawn card. _W_ _hy didn't she check inside!_ "This is from (Name)."

He glared at her, pulling out the bracelet, "A leather bracelet, it looks handmade." He smiled, fondly at it, "That would explain the bandaids on her fingers." Then his smiled widen when he saw a matching phone charm.

"Please, Adrien, don't tell your father about this."

He stared at her, thinking back to what (Name) said. She had told him that what his father and his Assistant were doing to him were _wrong_ and he had asked what she meant, the blue-haired girl’s beautiful eyes sparkled with mirth and vengeance and _god,_ blame teenage rebellion finally kicking in, if you want, buthe didn’t think he could like her any more then he already did. “Mmmm, okay, but I need you to drop me off somewhere."

"Adrien!" The door wasn't even fully opened before his arms were full of a happy heroine, he laughed.

"Yep, convinced my dad's assistant to drop me off, I have a few hours."

"Just enough time!" She grabbed him by his wrist, leading him up to her living room.

She opened it up her door to reveal all of their classmates standing around,

"Happy Birthday!"

"Hey, Adrien.", Alya pointed to his bracelet, "Nice bracelet you got there!"

"Yeah, ", he looked at (Name), smiling, "Thank you, by the way, I love it."

"I'm happy you do, now come on, let have some fun!"

End of chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a sneaky girl. Lol


	6. Mr. Pigeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir runs into freathry trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The design is left up to what you wanna make  
> I feel like this isnt my best chapter  
> Anyway enjoy tell me of any errors

"You only have one day to work on your fashion design and it must be your own design. In ten hours your finished presentation will be judged by non other than the famous fashion designer, Gabriel Agreste." They showed his face on the board, "The father of our very own student, Adrien Agreste. In fact Adrien will model the winning design."

While everyone was ohing and awing, (Name) couldn't help but grimace. There was just something about Mr. Agreste she just didn't trust and for some reason she was the only one of Adrien friends he let hang out with. She remembered it pretty clearly, Adrien had invited her in after school, they had a protect to do, Ayla was watching her siblings and Nino...was..well _banned_ from there, so (Name) was the only one who could come. It was awkward to say the lest, meeting his dad. Mr Agreste had stood atop the stairs as Adrien introduced her and explained why she was there. The whole time she stood stock still, she wasn't nervous per say; her father in the other world was a high ranking military personal and he taught her many things, one was to always trust your gut and something in her was telling do not trust this man, surprisingly he laid down rules and then was gone, leaving them both in shock.

(Name) was brought out of her thoughts by Alya shaking her, "And now this years theme is..Derby Hats!"

She looked at Chloé, who was giving ear a thumbs down and she gave a hand gesture back, one less _nicer_ , causing the blond and her friend to gap in shock then glare at her, turning back around.

Later, she sat beside Alya as she flipped through her art book, muttering derby hat to herself; she had pick up designing as a hobby a few weeks after waking up here and now could understand why Marinette liked it so much.

"I've got like one of those designs and it's just a scribble! It's not even that good."

Her friend grabbed her by the shoulder, "Girl, you're panicking over nothing. Let me see." She handed over the book to the blog runner. She laid it out on the bench beside her,

"Wow, These are really good designs, (Name)."

They looked up to see Adrien leaning against the wall. She had shown him her designs a lot and he always complimented her. She smiled at her friend, turning pink, "Thanks, Adrien. But hats aren't really my strong suit." 

"No way, you're totally going to win and I'm going to be wearing your derby at Father's next photo shoot." He winked at her, waving them bye as he walked off. The heroine couldn't help but giggle, he was a nerd.

"He has too much confidence in me."

"Girl, he believes in you come on! Your designs are amazing!"

A little ways away Chloé and Sabrina watch the all thing.

"Did you hear how impressed Adrien was with (Name)'s desig-"

"Of course I heard! Her, win the contest? I can't believe he's friends with that girl, but no matter when he sees my design, Adrien will have to convince his dad to name me the winner!"

"I'm sure he will, Chloé! You're a born champion, your design will blow everyone else's out of the water!" Chloé eyed the book in (Name)'s hands.

"Yeah it will, as soon as I get my hands on the sketch pad!"

Ayla check her phone, "Only have nine hours till show time."

The heroine cringed, "Fuck, better get going to my inspiration spot. See ya!" She run off, nearly tipping over something. Her friend let out a snort, shaking her head.

_"The time has come to find our next victim, my wicked little Akuma and to prey upon Ladybug and Chat Noir. Their miraculouses must be mine."_

We go back to our heroine, who was sitting on the steps of the Trocadéro, over looking the Eiffel Tower. She had pulled off her jacket and her hair looked a little messy from her running her hands through it, "It's really hard to design under pressure.", she took a sip form her (cold brew coffee/tea/ what ever drink you want); she was frustrated, not only trying to design a hat different from Marinette's but also she remember that Chloé straight up stole it! Sure, the spoiled girl got caught in the end but it was the principle of the matter.

"(Name), you've saved the _world_ under pressure, designing a hat should be a piece of cake!"

The blue-hair girl silently laughed, "Thanks, Tiks but I also need a decoy design for Chloé, there's no way I'm letting her steal my design."

Tikki tilted her head, "Well, why not the scribble you did a few days ago? Redraw it and then draw your actual design and hide it, then leave Chloé to steal the fake."

She stopped and stared at her buggy friend, eyes wide, "Tikki, you're a genius!"

Tikki giggled, thanking her.

She drew out the scribble making it more defined but not putting to much detail to it. If Chloé wanted to cheat, she make sure she had a boring design to do it with. When she was done, she showed it to Tikki, who nodded in approval then got to designing hers.

The heroine looked at it awe, impressed in what she had done. Gently ripping it out; she folded it then handed it to her Kwami, who slipped it in her purse beside her. (Name) was about to get up and stretch when she stopped, staring at a man in a suit, walking like a bird. He sat down on a bench then pulled out a bag of food and blew into a bird call. She ducked, covering her head as a pigeon flew by.

"Well, happy day, happy day!" He threw food onto the ground for the bird, "Splendid as the afternoon day!" One pigeon landed on his arm and he feed it, "Oh Edger, you fancy one."

She couldn't help but smiled at the strange man just living his life and just having a good day, only for it to be ruined by Officer Roger walking up and shooing them away.

"Scram, you rats!" He walked up to the man, "How many times do you need to be told Mr. Ramier. No. Feeding. The pigeons!" He grabbed the food away from the other man, "If everyone feeds them, they'll leave their waste everywhere."

"But who's going to feed my poor pigeons?"

"All the park keepers know about you, Mr Ramier, you're banned from every park in Paris. Leave now or I’ll call the authorities. Oh wait, I'm the authority. NOW LEAVE!"

The poor bird-loving man got up and walked away, looking horribly upset. (Name)'s eyes followed him, she wish she could stop his akumatizion, but Tikki told her she couldn't change or stop everything, somethings needed to run their course.

"I feel so bad for him."

"What a unique man." She looked down at her bug friend, "He was like a bird but in human form!" 

"You have no idea."

Tikki looked in to her eyes, which held worry and gasped, covering her mouth, "Oh dear, you don't mean-?"

"Fraid so, Tiks, unfortunately, like you said all we can do is wait." She went back to doodling at her decoy design, knowing Chloé will be here any minute

_"Poor Mr. Ramier, the feeling of injustice. Such easy prey for my Akuma."_

Elsewhere, Mr Ramier sat at a bench near the river, the little butterfly flew into her bird caller. He looked up a butterfly outline spearing on his face,

_"Mr. Pigeon, I'm Hawkmoth, nether this police other nor any other of the park keepers should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons, what would pigeons be without you?"_

Laughing, he transformed into, well, a pigeon-man. He ran off trying to fly.

(Name) was doodling in her sketch pad, waiting; she wasn't an idiot, the heroine could see from her peripheral that Chloé and Sabrina were planning to take her 'design' and she was ready to play along. She held up the page with the decoy, pretending to be so proud, knowing Sabrina was talking a picture of it; making sure the redhead got a good look. (Name) glanced at Tikki and winked causing the Kwami to giggle. For some reason it fun to watch her holder be a little mischievous.

Sabrina ran back over to Chloé, throwing up her arm in victory, "We're sooo awesome!"

The blond looked up from her nails, scowling, " _We_?" She snatch the phone, looking at the picture of the hat. It's more plainer then she thought it would be but oh well, with this she would win.

"Oh! Sorry!" Sabrina rubbed her hands together, nervously, "You're so awesome, Chloé. When are we-UH- _you_ going to make the hat?"

"And ruin _these_ nails? Of course not, Daddy will pay for someone to do it."

She stuck her nose in the air, walking a way with her friend behind her.

We meet our heroine as she back at home, working on her real hat design. She had been practicing for weeks before this day, even if she still poked her fingers here and there making her friends worry a little. She was so into it she didn't even eat the apple Tikki rolled towards her. When the blue haired girl was done, she held it up, smirking, having a feeling she would win. It was a lovely design, in her humble opinion.

"That looks amazing, (Name)!" Tikki flew up with a cookie in her tiny paws.

She giggle, blushing pink, "Thanks, Tiks."

 _"Pigeon's have taken over Paris."_ (Name) looked towards her computer, having forgotten it was on; she saw pigeons pretty much everywhere...

_Oh no_..

_"This is one of the many alarming situations giving authorities cause for major concern...Yes I've just been told someone named Mr. Pigeon is making an announcement."_

The camera moved to a man in a pigeon costume, (Name) made a face. She never thought he was intimidating, just weird. But she also felt bad for him, he just wanted to be with his birds.

_"Oh dreary day poor Parisian! Sorry to ruffle your feathers but Paris now belongs to the pigeons!"_ She cringed when he made weird noises then she smiled, looking back at Tikki.

"Seems like Paris needs us." She packed up the hat in a nice box and hid it safely away, "Tikki, _**Spots on!!**_ "

Ladybug made her way to the place she just knew where all this was talking place. Landing on a roof top, she looked up to see the pigeons had formed plane like shapes, she raised a brow,

"Okay, now that's just weird."

"Birds of a feather, flock together!" She smirked, turning her head to see her lovely feline partner, Chat Noir, was laying across the roof top.

_3...2...1_ ,

" _AACHOO_!"

_There it is._

The sneezed caused him to roll down but he stopped in front of her. He jumped up, sniffling, "I'm allergic to feathers." , then he sneezed again, she was able to use her hands to block it.

The heroine placed her hands on her hips, "That’s helpful."

"Tell me about it aaAAAHhh." He smirked, raising a finger, telling her to give him a minute, "These birds are only part of the problem, the park keepers are vanishing without a trace."

She place her fist upper her chin, thinking, "That's not good, we need to find him."

"But where?"

Good question, oh if only she had paid better attention during this episode!

"I have an idea!" She pulled him towards her, whispering a plan in his ear.

We come back to Chat Noir in a Police hat, whistling the French National anthem?? She couldn't remember, should have paid better attention in French class. Ladybug crouched in one of the trees close by, keeping an eye out.

She poked her head out when she saw him starting to dance, "Will you act natural?"

"I am acting natural."

The heroine rolled her eyes, she just gonna blame Plagg for this. Chaotic little gremlin.

It seems atop of a light post, a bird was spying, it flew off straight to its master, landing on his arm.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir? Job well done, buddy boy!" He rubbed the pigeon's chest feathers, "Pigeons will rain supreme, power to the pigeons!", A whole flock carried him through the sky.

Back with the heroes, Ladybug still continued to keep an eye out when Chat sneezed, she stuck her head out of the tree to see a ball of pigeons coming towards her partner! They grabbed him before she could stop them. Hopping out of the tree, she used her yoyo to follow them.

The birds dropped him off at a roof top of The Grand Paris. Chat sneezed, looking around. There were so many birds.

"Where's that bird-brain, Mr. Pigeon?"

"I don't know but keep your eyes peeled."

Above them, on a platform of flying pigeons, stood their villain, watching.

_"If you want to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, you must first rid the city of those to pests."_

He blew into his bird call, causing all the pigeons to fly to him.

The heroes stared up into the sky, mouths agape, "Call me crazy but I feel like bird seed, all of a sudden." They begun to circle around them as they stood back-to-back.

"Got any ideas, Bug??"

"You're a cat, don't you hunt these things?"

They were taken by surprise, when a cage fell on them, "To be day!" They looked up to find Mr. Pigeon, "I'm so ruthless."

_"Excellent, now take their miraculous."_

" _Aroo! Aroo!_ Your Miraculous, give them to me or face the wrath of my feather friends!"

With a blow of his call, a group of them begun slamming the ceiling down on them, slowly, while the other aimed their end at them, "Dadade, on the count of three my beloved pigeons-"

"Shut it, you absolute _ridiculous_ villain!" She snarled, then turned her head towards her partner, "Kitten, the bars please."

He smirked, " _ **Cataclysm!!**_ ", he sliced his claw though the bars. Rusting them.

Mr. Pigeon jumped back, surprised; moving even further back as the two got closer, weapons drawn, "Well, well, looks like the pigeon is actually a chicken."

Chat didn't see it but Ladybug grinned viciously at the enemy, she was going to enjoy beating him.

He jumped on to the ledge, whistle in hand, "I'm not running away, I'm just killing two bird with one stone." He blew in to it then flapped his hands as he fell backwards, the heroes ran over to the ledge and looked over the edge. He was pushed up by a pile of bird, with one blow they transformed into a chair.

The heroes gasped in fear and headed for a red door as a big flock of pigeons came at them. They slammed the door shut as the bird flew into it, causing a giant dent, then slumped on the floor in relief.

They ran down the stairs, but Chat stops when his ring beeped, "I've gotta get outta here before my secret identity is revealed."

She smirk, "Yep, wouldn't wanna let the _cat_ outta the _bag_." She started down the stairs again.

" _Hahaha_ , very funny." He mocked, following close behind her.

They made it into the lobby, only to be stopped by Mayor Bourgeois, "Ladybug! Chat Noir!", he ran up to them, unfortunately Chat ring starting beeping again, "I'm in great danger..of losing big bucks if my customers leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you?"

"Course we are, but before we do I have an urgent need."

He looked at the cat themed super hero confused, "An Urgent need?...Oh! Head toward the Royal Suit." He run off, pretty much jumping into the elevator, "There's paper in there or perhaps you would prefer a litter tray?" He smiled, laughing and Ladybug covered her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Uuuuh, Right, no need for litter but uh could I have some Camembert?" The doors close then the mayor looked at the bug-themed super hero, with a silent question and she just shrugged, but really she knew what he needed the cheese for. She just wasn't gonna tell anyone.

The butler opened the door as Chat ran in, "Excuse me, sorry, emergency!" He slammed it on the poor man. He opened it when the butler knocked.

"How do you like your Camembert?"

"Runny!" He slammed it shut, again, only to open it again when another knock came.

"Pasteurized Camembert."

He took to tray thanking the man and slamming the door shut again. Just in time to, as he transformed back into Adrien. Plagg flew out and landed on the bed, "Uugggh, the _Exhaustion_ , my poor aching body, I can't move a muscle!"

Adrien place the plate beside him, "Wanna bet?", then removed the cover to reveal cheese.

The little gremlin attack it without any more words.

"Eat up buddy, Ladybug needs help."

Speaking of Ladybug. She had walked out of the elevator into a very fancy red and white decorated dinning room, "I can get a better look from here.", she walked over to the giant window and could see all the pigeons flying in one direction. The heroine place a finger on her chin.

"Strange..."

She looked over as she heard the doors open, smiling when she saw Chat, "Ready when you are, LB."

Ladybug ran into the elevator, "Let's go!"

They stood outside the Grand Palais, behind one of its pillars, looking inside and seeing all the park keepers, "So that's were they all are."

"The Grand Palais aaaAA-", she place her finger under his nose, stoping him from sneezing, "My pigeon radar is on high alert."

"That or either Mr Pigeon has left the keepers unattended."

"Let's set the cat on the pigeons.", she stopped him before he could just walk in there.

"Hold on there, Kitty-Cat. It's too easy. Follow me, I've got a plan." She turned and ran off, Chat close behind. They didn’t notice a pigeon flying inside the building.

It flew in and landed on the villains arm, "Prefect timing, oh de oh! We're ready to greet them, aren't we?" He pat the pigeon, "There going to fall right into my trap. It won't be long before you get your Miraculous, my friend."

_"I can't wait, my dear pigeon."_

"If we destroy that bird call we can get the Akuma.", they run across the roof, to the window so they could be above Mr. Pigeon.

"You get the window, and I grab him with my yoyo then I pull him up and we get the bird call."

"Let's go, early bird gets the worm." He pulled open the window but unfortunately, the wind blew feathers up into his face causing him to sneeze which made Ladybug lost her concentration. But her yoyo did wrap around a metal beam. Mr. Pigeon turned around, looking up and seeing the heroes, using the moment while everyone was frozen. She swung down and kicked him right in the gut, right off the metal cat walk. She was so close to grabbing the bird call but it slipped through her fingers.

He was caught by his pigeons, she growled, sick of this damn villain already. She jumped off, rolled then started chasing him with Chat beside her. He stopped and turned around, using his bird call; the birds conjugated around his hands, tightly, " _De de de_ , come closer, I have a bone to _pack_ with you."

"I'd be honored."

Chat Noir was hit and send backwards, back hitting the cage where the keepers where being held. Ladybug gasped in horror turning around and glaring at pigeon man.

"You son of AH!", she scream as she was sent back too, her back hitting the cage. She got up, readying her yoyo when she something warm and _wet_ dripped down her cheek. Touching it, she pulled back to see...

_Blood_

One of the pigeons must of scratched her cheek. No time to dwell on it now, she tossed her yoyo up into the air, " ** _Lucky Charm!_** " Out popped... _a coin_?? She glanced around, landed on a metal beam then vending machine, looking back at the pigeon-man. She grinned.

"Time to finish this!"

"You can't buy yourself out of here." He attack, only for her to run and dodge it by sidling under his legs, wrapping the string around his ankle then jumping up to the beam and wrapping the string once around it. She ran to the vending machine, placed the coin in and grabbed out a bag of snacks.

She threw the bag into the air, "Chat!", he tossed his staff at the bag, causing it to burst open and fall on to the villain, covering him in popcorn. The pigeons attacked, wanting the salty treat. She took this opportunity to yank at the string and hanging him upside down.

"My bird call! No!!"

The bird call fell to the floor and Chat quickly scooped it up, only for him to sneeze and send it flying through the air. Ladybug let go, unfortunately having to let go of the villain, and chasing after it. They all chased after it each hand landed on it, she growled, picking up Kitty's hand and using it to cause the other to smash it, grinning when it let out a satisfying crack.

She stood up, rolling her eyes as the man fainted. Honesty, she was so done with this over-dramatic bird-man, she does feel sorry for him but he still pissed her off.

"Oh no, you don't." She ready her yoyo and grabbed the Akuma, locking it away then opened it, waving good bye as the, now white butterfly flew away.

" _ **Miraculous Ladybug!!**_ " She flipped the coin high into the air, looking in awe as it burst into little ladybugs fixing everything and freeing everyone.

The now de-transformed man looked around, "Where am I?"

"Pound it!"

_"Wretched pigeons, wreathed Ladybug. I'll destroy every one of you!"_

(Name), hat box in hand, made it just in time. Running in, she took the hat from the box placing it on the stand, taking great happiness at Chloé's shocked expression. She side-eyed her, smirking.

"Girl, what took you so long?"

She smiled at Alya, "Sorry, had to add some finishing touches." Her friend looked at the piece, impressed, "Damn, that looks amazing. You're sure to win!" Then she stop, frowning while adjusted her glasses, "What happened to your cheek?"

(Name) touched the bandaid on her cheek, "Oh, I accidentally scratched myself. Don't worry."

Just then Nathalie walked in to the court yard to the principle with Adrien and Nino standing beside him, "Hello, Mr. Damocles, I'm Mr. Agreste's executive assistant, Nathalie."

"Hello, Miss. Pardon me but where is Mr. Agreste?"

She lifted up the tablet, showing him, through video call, " _I'm here._ "

The principle looked flabbergasted but quickly righted himself, "Ah..Hello, Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school."

" _Adrien take Nathalie around._ "

Chloé shook with rage, not believing she'd been _tricked._ The blond should have known it was too plain to be (Name)'s design, "Chloé, it's fine. You can totally still win!" She huffed, crossing her arms.

They stopped at Rose and Juleka's hat, "As you can see Mr. Agreste, our student poured all their heart and souls into their protects."

(Name) watch with a smirk as Chloé showed off her hat, she giggled when she heard, " _Quite a boring design, Miss. Bourgeois._ "

"What are you giggling about?" She grinned when wider, looking at her friend.

"I had a feeling Chloé was gonna try and steal my design, so I made a decoy."

Alya snorted back a laugh, "Girl, you're so sneaky, it's amazing and scary."

" _Ah, Miss. Dupain-Cheng, Hello again_."

 _Strange_...she didn't think he'd remember her after just one, brief meeting.

She stood a little straighter, hands clasped at her front, "Good evening, Mr. Agreste, Miss Nathalie, so good to have you be judging my design today."

The Assistant held the tablet closer to the hat, " _Tell me about why you chose such a design?"_

"I was simply inspired by (What ever you wanna put here, your design, your inspiration) and thought it would make a lovely hat. Everything is handmade of course."

" _Very exquisite creation, you have the labor in hands of a hat marker. Congratulations, Miss Dupain-Cheng, you are the winner._ "

(Name) smiled, having to hold back a squeal of happiness, she bowed her head, "Thank you, sir."

" _Adrien will be wearing your derby in our next ad campaign_."

" _ **UGH!!**_ " They turned to see Chloé, knock over the hat in anger then run off with Sabrina running after her. She felt someone touch her hands, looking down, she saw Adrien's bigger hand around hers, both of their faces flushed red, "You did amazing, (Name). See I told you I'd be wearing your design."

She smiled at her guy friend, then raising a brow, "You didn't have anything to do with me w-"

"No, that was all y-" his eyes widen, zoning in on her cheek, "What happened to your cheek?"

She pulled her hands away, "Oh, I just scratched it is all." She took the hat and placed it in the box, "Here." Then handed it to him, "I'll texted you later, okay?"

He still looked worried, "Yeah, alright if you're sure." He took the box and smiled at her, waving as he walked off.

Alya and her laughed together, happy that (Name) had won. Beside the pigeons today was a good day.


	7. CopyCat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir deal with a doppelgänger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,....Ahahahaha!  
> I didn’t think it would take those turn  
> Enjoy! Comment and kudos please!

It was a clear sunny day as (Name) sat at her desk, working on an art piece.

"(Name)!" She yelped, nearly falling out of her chair. She looked over to see Tikki floating.

"What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something? Something that's important." The Kwami said, with a knowing tone.

"NooooOOh my GOD!" She jumped up, hopping from foot to foot, eyes widen in realization, "Today is the day of the statue unveiling at the park. Thanks for reminding me, Tikki!"

"You're welcome, now hurry and Transform!"

"Better call Alya to remind her, she wants to cover this for the Ladyblog."

At the park, a young man named Théo Barbot placed a sucker in his mouth, nervously. This is the day his hard work would be reviled and got to meet the heroes, more specifically a cute spotted-bug themed heroine. He flinched when a hand landed on his shoulder,

"I'm sure you've out done yourself, Théo."

He slightly bowed to the mayor, "It was my honor and I can't wait to meet Ladybug," he pulled out a news paper clipping with Ladybug's picture, "I hope she'll autograph the photo I used as inspiration."

"Oh, it's nearly time, Ladybug and Chat Noir should already be here.", the Mayor looked up to the sky, shading his eyes with his hand.

At the school, Adrien had just landed a hit on his opponent in fencing. He pulled up his protective mask, "Gotta get a drink of water. I'll be right back."

Getting the locker room, he opened his locker and pulled out his bag. Unzipping it, the model saw Plagg had eaten all the cheese, "Plagg, you pig!"

He got a belch as an answer... _gross_ , "You should check the time."

"Uh?" He grabbed his phone and turned it on and seeing the time, "Shit, now we're late!" Adrien pulled his glove off, "Plagg, Time to transform, buddy. ** _"_**

****

****

"Looking for us?" They both turned to see Ladybug and Chat Noir land on the ground. Waving and smiling at the big crowd as they cheered their names, even seeing Alya there, with her phone. She walked up to them.

"Forgive us for being late, something came up and we just didn't realize the time."

The mayor laughed, "Oh, it's alright, Ladybug. Quite understandable."

She turned smiling at the artist, "You must be Mr. Barbot, the artist. I can't wait to see your sculpture."

Théo's face heated up, "Uh..I...Thank you, Ladybug, it's an honor-"

"This is the Artist, huh?" Chat Noir swung his arm around her shoulders. Théo could see a protective gleam in his eyes, "Thanks, man, it's really cool of you to do this for us.”, the cat-themed hero had saw the way he was looking at his partner, it was the way he looked at (Name). He may not have feelings for Lady but they were partners and he was protective of her, the same way she was of him.

"Um, you're Welcome, Chat Noir.", the artist felt a spike of jealously at the way Chat had his arm around her shoulders but he squashed it down and looked back at the heroine, "Ladybug, I was wondering-"

"Now, everyone pay attention, I need to give my speech."

Ladybug awkwardly smiled at Théo, "I'm sorry, please ask me after the unveiling." He sighed, nodding in agreement. She removed his arm as they stood side-by-side behind the mayor.

"It's proper for Paris to pay homage to those who protect us for evil...Ladybug and Chat Noir!!"

People cheered as the sheet was pulled away to reveal an amazing dark bronze statues of the heroes. Chat Noir was in a crouching pose and Ladybug was leaping over him, her yoyo spinning around her. Ladybug gasped in amazement, bouncing a little, and shaking her partner's shoulder.

"Look, Kitty, It's so amazing!", the artist's turned a darker shade at hearing her praise.

"Yep, the guy did a pretty good job.", they spent a good amount of time having pictures taken with the statue and answering questions.

As the crowd left, Ladybug was on her way to talk to the mayor, when she stopped at her name.

"Wait, Ladybug!", she turned around to see Théo walking up to her.

"Yes, Mr. Barbot?"

He stopped, face still slightly red from just thinking of talking to the heroine again, "Um, would you sign this for me?" He pulled out a news clipping with her on it.

She giggled, blushing, she was still not use to people asking for her autograph, "Of course, I would love too. Got a marker?" He pulled out a marker from his jacket, she took it and signed the paper, even putting a little ladybug doodle at the end. She handed it back to him, "There you go, I have to go talk to the Mayor now."

He thanked her, watching her go, his heart pounding in chest. He actually did it, he got Ladybug's autograph. The artist was knocked out of his thoughts by Chat Noir, leaning against him, "These statues are amazing, one thing slightly off though, I'm actually taller then LB."

"I'm so happy Ladybug was able to show up, I hope to express my adoration for her more. Wanting her to know that everything I had went into her statue. I'm sure if she took a little to get to know me she would see how much we have in common, our devotion to the things we love."

Chat's fake ears twitched with annoyance, his protectiveness coming back. Okay, time to put an end to this. He threw his arm around the guys shoulders,

"Heeey, sorry to bursted your bubble but Ladybug and me, we're a thing."

"Really?", by the tone he had, he sounded as if he didn't believe it and was jealous.

"Yeeeeeaaaah, We're like _this._ " He crossed his fingers, smirking then let go, walking over to the heroine.

Jealously _burned_ in Théo, as he watch Chat take Ladybug by surprise as he hugged her, even more when she hugged him back and he looked like the cat that caught the canary.

He walked away, muttering, "What does Ladybug see in him?"

"A _thing_ , huh? You don't even take love seriously." Théo was leaning over his desk, in his studio, looking at his signed picture of his crush, "Calling it a _thing_. You don't _deserve_ her!" He raked his arm across his desk, knocking over a bust of Chat, " _I do!"_

_"Disappointed by Ladybug and jealous of Chat Noir. The prefect formula for disaster."_

The evil bug made its way to Théo, disappearing inside the paper in his fist.

_Hello, CopyCat, I'm Hawkmoth. Once you get rid of Chat Noir you can take his place and Ladybug will be yours, forever."_

The artist smirked, "The very thought of it makes me _purr."_

(Name), now out of her ladybug suit, was sitting at her desk, talking on the phone with Adrien while she completed a sketch.

_"Awww, you won't let me see it now?"_

She giggled, "Absolutely not, dude. Not until it's done."

He laughed, _"Not fair."_

"Too Bad, so sad, _Adriekins_." She heard him stuttering at her using Chloé's nickname for him.

_"And in some astonishing news there's been a thief at the Louvre-"_ , the heroine looked up from her book to see the news playing on her computer, _"Without a shadow of a doubt the thief was none other then the famous hero, Chat Noir."_

(Name) gasped, nearly dropping her phone, _"(Name)? (Name), what's wrong?"_

"Adrien, check the news, **now**."

_"Alright, alright!"_

As he was doing that, she watched as the video of _'Chat Noir',_ holding the Mona Lisa, cringing at the pun the imposter made.

_"I'm sorry, 'Cat's meow'???? Not only it that person a fake but he's a terrible fake."_

" _Ugh,_ I know I cringed, so hard."

_"Look, I gotta go I'll call you later."_

"Yeah, same bye." Just as she hung up, Tikki floated up, looking at the screen, "Tikki, that's in no way our Kitty-Cat, I was just talking to him."

"Of course, I heard. It must be an Akumaized person, do you remember who?"

"Well given that there was the statue unveiling today, it has to be the artist, Théo, but I thought since I got there on time and he got to meet me, I could stop him from transforming." She remembered how Chat had come up and hugged her by surprised, I mean it's not unusual, she hugs him sometimes after parol and vice-versa. But then she remembered something else, Chat had been talking to Théo before he came over there.

She slapped her forehead, "Of course, Chat you jealous idiot. Tikki, time to deal with two idiots. **_Spots on!!_** "

At the Louvre, Chat Noir landed atop it, putting his hands up when the the cops ready to attack him, "Whoa, Easy, Tigers. You got the wrong cat! That's thief's an imposter.", Officer Roger called them off, as he slid down the side to met him at the bottom, "Let's check out the crime scene. I have a knack for finding clues."

Chat looked around the room filled of priceless paintings, gasping when he found a stick from a sucker. He picked it up, examining it. The officer smirked as he pressed the button on the remote, causing bars to slammed down, trapping him inside.

"Hey, I'm the real Chat Noir, I'm way slicker then that guy!"

"Kitty's in the slammer, I repeat, Kitty's in the slammer."

Just as this was happening, Ladybug landed beside the mayor at the Louvre, "Mr. Mayor, this is ridiculous, there's has to be a simple explanation."

"Kitty's in the slammer, Ladybug."

"But Chat-" he shoved his hands into her face,

"Now, now, leave it to the experts, Ladybug. We got it under control.", she gave him a glare that _could freeze boiling water_. She signed, pinching the bridge between her eyes. Fucking, big ego cops, fucking with _her_ job.

She was about to run past him when Roger's walkie went off, "Chat Noir's getting away.", she ran off with the officer following behind her. They stopped seeing all the others on the ground, knocked out, "Well, if he's so innocent why did he run?"

She glared at him, "You'd run too if you'd know you were innocent?"

Her yoyo rung just as Roger called for back up. Making sure he wasn't looking, she run up the stairs, answering it, "Chat, what the hell is going on?"

_"You know I'm innocent don't you, Bug-a-boo??"_

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I do but this is serious, Kitty."

"I'm going find the culprit and save my tail-" he hang up as a helicopter found him. He ran, of course.

Ladybug ran out, staring in shock as she saw helicopters chase after her partner, "Aren't you gonna go after him??" She smirked at the cop, putting _all pettiness_ in that smile.

"I think I'll leave it to the _experts."_ She then flung her yoyo, and soar though the sky.

Chat Noir jumpped into a subway entrance, as the police cars stopped, not able to go through and out another subway entrance come out Adrien, whistling. He hid behind an ad pillar, opening his jacket to let out Plagg, "If you want my opinion, I'd say the thief was akumatized." He threw a piece of cheese into his mouth.

"That much I had figured and knowing Ladybug, she's probably already figured it out too." He showed the stick he found, "See this lollipop stick, the sculptor. How did I not see that jealously coming a mile away?"

"That or your over-protectiveness?"

He rolled his eyes, pushing him back into his jacket, "Ha ha, so funny." He ran off.

He made his way to the villains hide out. Sitting atop the glass roof, looking in and seeing this building was the right place, "Got ya, CopyCat."

"CopyCat?" He flinched, turning around he saw Ladybug and he smiled.

"You got here quick, how did you know?"

She crossed her arms, eyebrow raised at him, "I had a hunch, given you probably said something to Théo this morning to get him jealous."

He grinned, bashfully, rubbing the back of his head, "It's not what you think I-"

She held up a finger stopping him, "We'll talk about this later and we _will_ talk about it."

"Yes, ma'am."

They jumped in and landed on the floor. Hiding behind a pillar they glanced around, "There!", Chat pointed to a wooden box with a cat on it. He snuck over to it before she could stop him.

"No, Kitten, it might be a trap.", she ready her yoyo, just in case.

"Cat's in the bag??"

Metal shackles sprang from the box and before they could get him, she wrapped her weapon around him, pulling him away from danger.

"I don't get what you see in him, Ladybug. You've always gotta pull his ass out of the fire."

She could practically see the sweet-heart eyes he was giving her. She was lucky enough to dodge him but really he was aiming for Chat and he got him. They rolled on the floor both dropping their weapons. Damnit, now she won't be able to find out who's-who!

She faced-palmed as they both started fighting like ally-cats. The heroine jumped up onto a metal beam to get out of the way as they kinda started trashing the place. Letting out a long drawn-out whistle as Chat threw his doppelgänger into a wall and wincing when he came back with a hard punch. But only to freeze when she saw CopyCat try to sneak attack Chat from behind,

"Chat!", Without thinking, she jumped down, getting in between them.

" ** _AH!!_** "

Both Chat Noirs frozen in horror, seeing Ladybug back away, holding her upper arm.

_Blip_

_Blip_

_Blip_

Blood seeped through her gloved fingers, dripping onto the ground, making a horrifying noise, "Lad-" Copycat stopped as he felt primal _fear_ when a growl rung through the _oh so_ very silent ware-house. He looked towards Chat, who looked down right _murderous,_ his fist clinched tight,

" _Time to finish this."_

**_Bam!!_ **

****

One good hit and CopyCat was out like a light. Chat took the picture from his pocket and ripped it. The Akuma flew out only to be caught by Ladybug's yoyo, "Oh no you don't.", then it was released, as a now white butterfly and flew away. The hero walked over to his partner, gently taking away her hand from her arm, hissing when he saw it.

"How bad is it?"

He grimaced, inspecting it, "I don't think you'll need stitches but it's gonna scar, alright. What were you thinking, Bug-a-boo, jumping in like that?"

"That was the thing, Kitty, I wasn't, I just saw and _jump_."

He made a low, upset growl in his throat. She giggled but then wined, "Come on, since I can't do Lucky Charm and fix any of this since the fights over, let's grab the painting and bring it back and explain what happened."

"Alright.", he carefully helped her up.

They had gotten the painting back safe and sound to the joy of everyone, and of course, explained what had happened. Thank what ever deity was up there, cause they believed them but once they saw Ladybug's arm, they become very worried. She thanked them for being concerned for her but she was fine. After all, she had her partner hovering over her, they also told them that maybe they should check on Théo Barbot, Chat _did_ punch him pretty hard.

Back at home, (Name) bit on to a towel to muffle her cries as she poured hydrogen peroxide onto her cuts; tears ran down her face as the disinfectant bubbled and warmed up, cleaning her wounds. Tikki sat at the desk, close beside her holder, her _friend_ , surrounded by blood-stained gaze and cotton-balls. She looked on worried, picking up a roll of gauze, she helped the injured heroine wrapped and tape them up. Tikki then takes the towel out of her mouth and used it to wiped her face as her friend thanked her.

Adrien laid on his back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was worried, about Ladybug. Sure, she wasn't hurt horribly _bad_ but she was still hurt by a copy of his Chat Noir claws, "Worried about LB?" He looked over to see Plagg with cheese, who looked uncharacteristically serious.

"Yeah, you think she’s gonna be okay?"

Plagg slowly ate, "She'll be fine, her Kwami is probably helping her as we speak. Plus, she not the first ladybug holder to be injured."

The model sighed, maybe his Kwami was right but he still couldn't help but worry.

The next day at school, (Name) sat by Alya, "Girl, you don't look so good, are you okay?"

No, _no_ she was not okay. She spent a good majority last night trying not to roll over on her left arm, so it wouldn't mess with her cuts. She also had to re-clean and change the gauze before school.

She signed, "Yeah, just didn't get enough sleep."

"Hey, girls!", they looked up to see Adrien and Nino walk in then sit down in front of them, "Whoa, dudette, you don't look so good."

"Yeah, she said she didn't get enough sle-" Alya tried touching her arm, right where the cuts were so she gasped, flinching back, "Oh, God, (Name) I'm sorry! What happened?"

She looked between all three of them, "O..oh, I just hurt myself the other day, ya know I’m kinda klutzy.", Nino and Alya bought it but Adrien squinted his eyes, looking suspiciously at her arm.

 _Oh shit, shit shit_ , "So, who wants to got to the movies after school?", she blurted out, trying to change the subject.

"Yo, dudette, it's like you read my mind! I was just about to suggest that!"

"Yeah, that sounds great!"

They all started talking about which one they wanted to see. All but Adrien, who kept staring at (Name)'s arm.

  
  



	8. Time Breaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir race against Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I feel like this isn’t my best work but I tried  
> Please tell me if they’re any error

It was a beautiful day at the the Dupain-Cheng house hold/bakery as (Name) watched her mom, Sabine, mess with a flower in her hair, "Well, with or without?", she looked at her daughter.

"Defiantly with."

"You sure it's not better without?" She got up from the stairs, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"With or without you look prefect, mom."

"You know," her mom grabbed both her hands, "It's not everyday you celebrate your twentieth wedding anniversary."

"(Name)! Could you come here a minute, please?"

The heroine ran down to bakery to meet her father, who turned around, "Well?"

She raised a brow confused, "Uuuh, Well what?"

He pointed to his mustache, "My mustache, I groomed it. Is it too short, should I shave it off, maybe it's a little crook-"

She giggled, "Dad, you look prefect, except." She pointed to the apron he was still wearing.

"Oops!", He run passed her, upstairs, "Thanks, sweet heart!"

The heroine pushed them out of the door, "You're going to be _late."_

"Now don't forget Mrs. Chamack is coming by to pick up the Eiffel Tower cake in 30 minutes. I'm depending on you."

"Of course, count on me, you two have a good time, love you both!" She waved at them then shut the door.

"Wow, twenty years of marriage." Tikki flew out of her jacket pocket but (Name) could only look on sadly, "(Name)?"

"Sorry, I’m just...remembering my other world parents." She looked at her Kwami, "Did you know, before I had to go back to my second semester of collage, before my... _accident,_ they celebrated _their_ twentieth anniversary." She looked at her holder with a sad expression.

"I'm sure they miss you everyday, (Name)."

"Yeah."

At the Grand Paris restaurant, Tom and Sabine were just seated. When they saw Alix and her dad sitting a little ways away from them. They waved as she did.

Alix turned to her dad, "They're (Name)'s parents, ya know one of the chicks I hang out with?"

"Yes, I remember, they make the best bread in all of Paris." He looked down at her foot, sticking out of the table, which she moved back, "Couldn't you have made more of an effort to dress nicely."

She genuinely looked at him, confused, "What do you mean, I took off my cap?"

"But this is a special day."

"It's only a birthday." The tomboy said shrugging.

He tsked her, pulling out a pocket watch form his coat, "No, this is a special birthday. This family heirloom was made by our ancestor many, many years ago.", She looked disappointed, "it's been passed down from one generation to the next on their sixteenth birthday." He slid it across the table towards her, "And today it's your turn to inherit it."

"It's pretty sweet, dad but I already have a watch." She held up her wrist, showing off her smart watch, "it's synced up to my smart phone."

Mr. Kubdel smiled at his daughter, "Somethings are more then meets the eye. Let's just say our ancestor, ", he pressed the middle of the watch, causing it to light up and open to reveal a hologram, "A head of his time.", Alix looked on in awe but he closed it, "But of course, I understand if you rather me buy you a new pair of roller blades.

She quickly stopped him, taking it, "No, dad I'm stoked to have it. It’s awesome, thank you!", the tomboy pulled out her phone as it rung.

"Are your friends waiting?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna bail on you, it's cool."

"No, go ahead." She smiled, and got up, putting her hat back on, "Now, take good care of it."

In her room, (Name) was checking on her cuts, her jacket tossed on to the back of her chair. It had been a few weeks since she'd been hurt by CopyCat and they were healing nicely, now they were scabbed over and itchy as _hell_. She would leave to breath as she slept at night but would cover them when she was in public, if she let Adrien see them he was connect the dots and find out she's Ladybug; kid was somewhat oblivious not _stupid._ He had gotten pretty protective over her on parol, she had to sit him down and talk to him about it and thankfully he backed off a bit.

"How do they look to you, Tiks?"

Her little companion floated near her arm, staring closely, "I think they're coming along great, (Name)!"

They were interrupted by her phone ringing. Picking it up, the heroine saw it was her friend Alya. Answering it, she placed it near her ear, "Hey, Ayla, What's up?....uuh, the bet between Alix and Kim???... oh no, I forgot, I'm sorry, Alya....Yeah, I got the banner done....I'll be there in a bit, see ya...bye." She quickly wrapped up her injuries, then grabbed the banner and her purse.

"But, (Name), you have to wait for Mrs. Chamack to come pick up her cake!"

She looked at her phone, "I've got 20 to 25 minutes at least." She pressed the start button on her timer then placed it in her purse, "They're counting on me, Tikki."

“You'll never make it to Trocadéro in time!" The heroine grabbed the banner, smirking at her Kwami, "I won't but _Ladybug_ will. Tikki, **_Spots on!!"_**

****

****

****

Ladybug landed behind a wall at the Trocadéro then de-transform, running down the stairs now as (Name). She stopped at her group of classmate and friends and unrolled the banner to show them. They gasped at it, complementing her, "Impressive, (Name)." She smiled at Adrien as he walked up to her, "Thanks."

"You guys picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isn't even showing up. Probably scare to Got against an extreme athlete like me."

"Spoke to soon, Kim." Everyone turned around to see Alix all geared up and ready, "Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna live you in the dust, meathead."

"You’re no match for me, my neck is bigger then your thigh."

Ayla looked at her friend, questionable, "Is that a good thing?"

Just then Max pushed them away from eachother, "Let's review the official rules, two laps around the fountains, approximately 500 yards. The first one over the line is declared the victor. If Kim triumphs then Alix will relinquish her roller blades to him, Alix triumphs then Kim is prohibited from making dares for the rest of the school year."

"We're through with all of those stupid dares!" Juleka yelled from the crowd, everyone started agreeing with her.

"On your mark, get set.."

They got into position, ready to go,

"Hold up!" Alix yelled with caused Kim to fall on his face, making everyone laugh.

"Forfeiting already." She smirked at him then roller blading over to Alya, handed her her pocket watch, "Hold this for me, will ya, Alya? Don't wanna drop it."

"Hold on girl, I can't I-"

"Guard it with your life, it's a family heirloom." She skated back over to the starting line.

"(Name), take this.", The heroine blinked as the watch was place in her hand. She slipped it into her jean pocket, when she realized she forgot her jacket. It might not be able to change a lot but maybe this was something she could stop.

"On your marks...get set...GO!", They cheered as the two went off.

"Hey." She turned her head, seeing Adrien standing beside her, "How's your arm doing?", she looked at it, since she forgot her jacket, the gauze could be somewhat seen peeking from under her sleeve.

She smiled, nervously, turning her head back to the race, "I..It's fine, really, just itchy." She could feel him eyeing her arm.

"If you say so, just tell me if anything's wrong, okay?"

"Of co-"

"Oooh, what's _this?_ " They both turned, seeing Chloé _with Alix's watch!!_

(Name) patted her pocket, not finding it, "Fu- damnit Chloé, give that back."

"Chloé that's Alix's!"

"If it's Alix's then it's must be worthless." The heroine schooler her face in a neutral expression, but inside she was _fuming,_ while the model gave the rich brat a nasty look.

"Just give it back, Chloé." She turned up her nose and then smirked, pressing the button,

"No, no d-"

The flash startled the blond, causing her to let go and it rolled into right into the race track. Without thinking, no surprise there, (Name) let go of the banner and ran onto the track, scooping up it up then moving just in time so she wouldn't get hurt as Alix passed the finish line and won.

She breath out a sigh of relief, maybe she had won this time, maybe she had beat fate or whatever. The heroine opened her hand to see _the cover was broken off_. Tears stung her eyes, it must have broken off when Chloé dropped it. (Name) looked up when she saw a shadow. It was Alix, looking really heart broken, "I'm so sorry, Alix." She stood up. Placing the two pieces in the tomboy's hand.

Alix looked around, "How?" Then glared at Alya, "Did you do this?!"

"Uuuh.."

"Alix," she tired not to flinch when she turned back to look at her, "Alya gave it to me and I put it in my pocket for safe keeping and somehow Chloé got it, and dropped it, I thought I got it before it was broken, I'm so sorry.", Alix turned back, glaring at them.

"My old man gave me this for my birthday, it's a family heirloom!" Angry, upset tears ran down her face as she held the pieces tightly to her chest.

"It was an accident!" Wait, wasn't _she_ was suppose to say that not Alya?

"We never meet any harm, Alix."

Chloé scoffed, "As if, I had nothing to do with this."

"You're all to blame!", She skated off

"Alix, Wait!" (Name) ran after her, making sure to pick up her banner.

"(Name), what about the cake?"

"There's still time!"

_"Such disappointment, frustration and negativity. Oh, how it fills my heart with exhilaration."_

At the bakery Mrs. Chamack knock on the door, looking through the window but saw no-one. She pulled out her phone.

With (Name)'s parents, they were just being served and were about to eat when Tom's phone rang. Pulling it from his pocket, he saw it was Mrs. Chamack,

"It's Mrs. Chamack." He answered it, "Hello....yes....I know you need your cake right now, my daughter's home she must be upstairs, I'll phone her immediately." He hung up then called his daughter.

"Maybe, we can fix it? It's only the cover broken off." (Name) said, walking behind Alix.

"That watch was sick, one of a kind!" Then sighed, "Look, (Name) I don't blame you for getting it broke, you jumped in and could have gotten hurt to save it, I'm just really upset and disappointed at everyone else." They were interrupted by her phone,

"Hold on, sorry." Alix continued rolling away as the heroine saw her phone. Flinching when she saw her dad. Taking a deep breath she answered it, "Hi, dad!"

She did not see the black butterfly fly past her and disappear into the tomboy's skates.

_"Time-breaker, I am Hawkmoth. I'm granting you the power to retaliate against the people who've wronged you and to go back in time to restore the future. But you must do me a favor in return, when the time is right."_

"You got it, Hawkmoth."

She froze, seeing Alix had been akumatized, "I gotta go, dad can't keep the woman waiting." She hung up, shoving her phone in her purse and chased after the other girl.

Time-breaker skated back to the group. Everyone stood still in fear, only to scatter when Adrien told them to run. Her first victim was Kim, he was frozen by a single touch.

"Alix, stop!" (Name) had ran back and looked in horror at Kim.

"Name's Time-Breaker now, and I'm gonna go back in time and save my watch, using all you punks to do it."

"Why is he fading?"

"I needed his energy, besides the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets, he deserved to disappear forever. Sorry about this, (Name) but I need you, too." She dodge the villain as she skated at her, using the banner to block her vision then hiding behind a cover.

"We need to transform, now." Tikki floated out of her purse, " ** _Spots on!!_** "

Ladybug hopped up on to the ledge, using her yoyo to trip up Time-Breaker, "Oops, did you trip."

"Please help me up, I messed up!" She looked on in shocked as the villain reach out to Rose and the innocent, oh so kind, girl brought it and her time was stolen. Ladybug looked on in horror as she got up, laughing and skated away.

"Where is Chat?", swinging away, she really couldn't wait for Adrien right now.

Behind a tree, Adrien quickly transformed and ran off to catch up.

Mylene was running from Time Breaker but unfortunately was caught, froze and her time stolen.

She stopped, checking how much she had, "One and a half minutes. You won't be able to stop me from where I'm going, Ladybug." A tapping at her shoulder caused her to turn around and see Chat Noir.

"Let me guess, we're all playing a game of tag and you’re it?"

"Exactly."

"Don't let her touch you!", he jumped over her as she tried getting him.

"Miss me, just a second to late!"

Time-breaker stopped and unfortunately turned her head to spot Alya, who ran off. Laughing as she went after her and got her before Ladybug could grab her, "Damn." They chased after her.

"Well, she waste no time, doesn't she?"

"And the more people she freezes the more minutes she gets to go back in time, we have to get that Akuma or those kids are goners."

They had gotten there just in time to save Ivan as Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around the villains wrist, "Enough, keep your hands to yourself!", Time-breaker grinned and yanked at the wire, pulling the heroine to her. She looked up, her body seized up in fear.

_"Now, Time-Breaker, grab her miraculous! Her earring!"_

She reached grabbed for her only to be block by Chat taking the hit for her. "Chat! No!", she wrapped her arms around her partner, "No..", tears stinging her eyes.

"Oh wow." Time-breaker check her time, "Six minutes in one go, must have been all those Nine lives. Gotta go the passed awaits."

_"The miraculous! Take Chat Noir's ring before he disappears!"_

She reached for it..

**_Bam!_ **

****

Time-breaker was shot back by a punch to her face by Ladybug, good thing she was wearing a helmet, or it would have really hurt. Having rolled a bit far from the punch, she looked up, only to seize up in fear. Ladybug look like she was going to commit murder,

"Try it, I _dare_ you.", with even that warning, she tied going after the heroine, only to be grabbed and thrown over her shoulder. Like she weighted nothing.

"Chill out, Hawkmoth. I have a sick plan." She turned around and skated off, but Ladybug knew what she was gonna do and wrapped her yoyo around her waist. Making sure she had her footing as she went with her.

When they got to the past, only like fifteen or so minutes. Ladybug let go of the time traveler, flipping over her and landing at the bottom of a few stairs. Going over to the ledge, she looked down in amazement as she saw everyone, "We're really in the past, uh?"

Just then, Time-breaker saw her watch in Chloé's hands, and jumped down for it.

"Chloé, put the watch _down_!" Just as the villain landed unfortunately this startled the blond causing her to drop it and it broke worst then before. She slapped her forehead, "ugh, get now she gonna-"

"Ladybug, this time it's your _fault!"_

" _The hell it is!!_ Maybe you landed in front of her made her dropped it and now look, it's broke worst then before!", that only got her angrier. Just then Alix looked down, landing on her knees in front of her, worst then last time, broken watch.

"Ladybug, It's all Ladybug's fault."

She just rolled her eyes, muttering, "Yea, yea what ever, blame it on me and not your Akumatized self. I'm still gonna kick your ass."

_"Could this be possible? Do I see double vision in my future, or should I saw double villain?"_

"Everyone get outta here don't let her touch you!" They scattered and she was about to jump but was stopped, "Let me guess, time travel?" She turned her head to see, well, _herself._ She walked up to her, "Yep, I don't have a lot of time to explain."

"Freaky."

"Yeah, listen, in like two minutes dad's gonna call about Mrs. Chamack and his not gonna be happy, cause she gonna be outside the bakery waiting for her cake."

"But, I have -"

"Time? I thought so too, she'll be early, now go Chat and I'll take care of Time-breaker.", Her past-self agreed and ran off, she sighed, "How do I get myself into these messes."

Looking down she saw the two Time-breakers joining forces, she looked at Chat as he landed beside her, "I can't explain now, Kitty, but we have to grab Time-Breaker's Akuma, your life depends on it!"

"Which life? I've got nine."

She gave him a very serious look, like she knew what had happen, "This is serious, the Akuma is in her roller blades, we gotta grab it." He gave one back, and followed his partner leaping down in front of the villains.

"Am I seeing double all of a sudden."

"Yes, don't have time to explain, but it's time bullshit."

"The energy from these two will be enough for both of us to go further back in time."

"I want my watch back, let's do it."

The heroine gave him a scared, worried look, "Whatever you do don't let either of them touch you."

_"Get their miraculous, Time-breaker."_

Both of them fought one Time-breaker each and both landed them of their backs, in defeat. Both had gotten up, "If we work faster those bozos will be no match for us."

"Then let's stock up on more energy." Before the heroes could catch them they skated off, stealing people's energy and freezing them as they chased after.

Just as this was happening, (Name) had gotten to the bakery just in time to see Mrs. Chamack waiting with a phone to her ear, she smiled when she saw the blue-haired girl run up, "Hold on, here she comes now. It's fine thanks." She hung up.

Tom hung up and smiled at his wife, "It's all good." And she smiled back. Thankful nothing bad had happen.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." (Name) waved at the woman, as she held a giant box. She shut the door, leaning against it letting out a breath of relief.

"Mission, accomplished."

She smirked at Tikki, "Only mission one, Tiks, now for Mission number two. Tikki, **_Spots on!!_** "

Back with the heroes and villains, the Time-Breakers stopped, back in front of the Trocadéro, a confident in their stance, "We got enough speed, let's go hardcore on Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Once we get the energy from both-"

"-We'll have enough to go back in time together-"

"And save our watch."

The heroes stopped as the villain skated toward them, "Uhh, I thought we were chasing them." They ready their selfs for an attack but it was stopped but a yoyo tripping them and causing them the fall. They looked up and saw another Ladybug!

"Hey, need a hand?" Chat stupefied, looking form one Ladybug to the other as she leaped to the other side of them.

"There insane on their roller blades-"

"Unstoppable on the ground."

That got one of them thinking then she grinned, "Sooo, what if they're not on the ground?"

"Two Ladybug." Chat ran a hand through his hair, "I'm gonna lose one of my lives if I have to worry about you both."

They both put their fists on their hips, "Hey, we're not that bad."

One Time-breaker turned to the other, "Change of plans, we better go back in time now, they'll be lest of them."

"I'm down."

_"Don't fail me this time."_

"They're planing on going back in time again." Both spoke at the same time then tossed their yo-yos up into the air, " ** _Lucky Charm!!_** " From on out came.. _a traffic cone_?? And the other.. _a bike chain??_

"Uuuh, any ideas?" She looked at her double.

"While you two figure it out, I'll buy us some time."

The past Ladybug glanced around, smirking when she saw a Glaces sign. Looking at her other she smirked, "Thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of course."

"Time to finish this!"

" ** _Cataclysm!_** ",Chat Noir had landed near a big pillar and touched it, causing it the crumble and fall into the Time-Breakers' path. They turned around, grinning when they saw Ladybug in their path too, "Let's freeze her on our way passed.", she ready the bike chain and timing it just right, she summersaulted between them, locking there legs together. The other Ladybug had also just angled the sign on the cone, making a ramp.

"We're going to fast!"

"We can't stop!"

They hit the ramp and were sent into the air, "Now!" Both heroines used their weapons to grab the roller blades, pulling them off the villains, both grabbed one each and snapped it over their knees.

The akumas flew out, "Oh no you don't." They ready their yo-yos and caught their respective butterflies, then let, now white, butterflies go.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!_** " The Ladybugs threw their items into the sky as they bust into little ladybugs; they fixed everything and brought everyone back, even fixing Alix's watch. The heroine picked it up, smiling.

"Pound it!" The two pounded fist but the bugs flew by then left and the other Ladybug was _gone._ The heroine looked down at herself. It seems she had fused with the other. They also got rid of the other Time-Breaker and Alix was transformed back to her normal self.

She walked up to the tomboy, kneeling down, "I believe this is yours.", she gasped, taking it from her, "This is sweet, how did you fix it? Thank you!" She frowned, "I should have never given it to someone else to look after." They stood up, "It was my responsibly, my bad."

Ladybug patted her on the shoulder, "Responsibly isn't something to be taken lightly, I should know."

"You're totally right, I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks Ladybug." She skated away.

Chat landed beside her, "and I was just getting use to having two of you around."

"Oh yeah, what about that life you'd say you'd lose."

He shrugged, "Would be worth it.", she smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Gotta go before I change back, see ya, Kitty.", she swung away, waving at him.

_"You slipped by me this time, Ladybug and Chat Noir but one day, past, present or future you will be destroyed. And I'll have your miraculouses, I will be unstoppable."_

(Name) looked up from her book as the bell rung, to see her parents, "Hey, so did you have a nice anniversary?"

"We sure did." Her dad rubbed the back of his head, "Although, it was a close call."

She cringed, "Oh yea, sorry about keeping Mrs. Chamack waiting."

They walked up to the counter, "Next time please wait for the customer in the bakery and not in your room listening to your loud music."

"Got it, I promise."

"Good, cause mom's right, there only one (Name) and we're counting on her." He winked at her as she giggled, walking over and giving then a hug.

  
  



	9. The Pharaoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir learn some history

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I feel like this could be better but I tired I really did  
> Please Enjoy

_“Don't blink now cause we're alive from Paris! Yo, peeps! Alya here bringing you the one and only, Ladyblog. What's that?"_ She looked up, turning the camera to see Ladybug hanging from a helicopter. Only to realize something fell on the ground, _"Ladybug in action! Hang on, because we're going for a ride!"_ She ran over, picking up a book, showing it to the camera, _"Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book. It's an eleventh grade history book and I should know because I got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student? Wouldn't that be amazing!?"_

We now switch to (Name), who had dropped her pencil, from sketching, and had her mouth hanging open.

"(Name), are you-" Tikki cringed, when the heroine slammed her head onto her desk,

"Stupid, stupid.", she lifted her head up, rubbing the sore spot, "I work so hard so I wouldn't pull a _Marinette._ Dropping my _textbook,_ I mean come _on."_

 _"_ What's done is done, we can only move forward." She flew down, sitting on the desk, ", Alya must not find out you're Ladybug, you know how persistent she can be with her blog."

"How am I gonna get my book back?"

"Everyone has a past they can learn from.", Tikki flew over to her computer and rapidly tap something in, making an ad for the showing of the new Egyptian exhibit pop up.

"An exhibit at the Louvre?", dead-eye looking at her confused as she leaned back in her chair, "What does it have to do with my book and Alya?"

"You must persuade her to go with you and make sure she's _brings the book,_ tell her you've found out something about Ladybug."

"The museum??"

"Yooou'll seeee."

She shrugged, not fully convinced,"Well, it couldn't hurt to try."

"That's spirit, (Name)! Don't worry, I have a feeling Alya and you will have some fun too."

"Can you believe it?" Alya said, stepping out of the bus with (Name) behind her, "All I gotta do is find out who this history books belongs to and then _Bam!_ I've figured out Ladybug's true identity! I'm so on this one!" They walked in to the Louvre with the heroine questioning her friend.

"You really think you can figure out who she is by a text book that every high school student owns?"

"Yep!", she grabbed the other by the shoulders, "Cause our school is the only school that uses that book! HA!", Okay, she was scaring her. The brunette let go, walking down the stairs, "All I gotta do is find out which girl in eleventh grade lost her book last week, there's forty-four, not including me.

She ran to catch up with her, "Technically Forty-two. I forgot mine yesterday in a rush to get to school."

Alya stopped, turned around and smirked at her; _elbowing_ her, "You and your forgetfulness, girl, but I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your book back."

Walking into the exhibit in awe, they were knocked of it by a man running in-between them and pushing them. He fell dropping things, they looked on as he inspected the necklace he dropped,

"Uuuh, I'm okay too. Thanks for asking."

He grinned at them, embarrassed, "Hey, I'm sorry. You're in the same grade as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. So you're interested into Tutankhamen, too?" He looked behind them, seeing his father, "Dad!", then ran over to him.

Alya gave her a questioning look, "So, again, girl, why are we here? This exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug? For reals." She walked off to look at something that's when Tikki popped her out out of her purse and pointed to an Egyptian papyrus. It showed, what looked like to be someone being sacrificed, then she hide back inside.

"Yeah!" She grabbed her wrist, pulling her friend over to it," This right here."

With Adrien, he was watching as Alya theorized that Ladybug was a high school student, he paused the video, "That's crazy, what are the odds we have the same text book? Maybe we even go to the same school.", Plagg glanced away, taking a bit of his cheese, oh boy, he doesn't know how right he was. Kid would probably flip if he knew his friend/crush (Name) was also Ladybug.

"Wouldn't you think you'd know her then?", he took another bite, "Why bother yourself with ladies when you can be enjoying this."

"For one, ladies smell about a thousands times better then that cheese and they're much better looking."

"Suit yourself, your loss." 

He gagged, "My only loss is my appetite."

"Come on, tell me what it is already!"

"Oh no, then it wouldn't be a surprise then.", she pulled up her purse as Alya turned around, muttering to Tikki, "to you or me." 

"I'm telling you, father. It's right there, the hieroglyphics.", (Name) was pushed into her friend by Jalil, "Excuse me.", they both glared at him, _hecking rude,”, t_ here as you know the one with the scepter is Tutankhamen the first and there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess. They're exactly one hundred mummies beside them, she died several years before him and the sun god Ra took her has his goddess."

"Yes, I know all that, I'm the director of the exhibition, remember?"

He stepped up to the papyrus pointing out the other imagines, "Then you also know that Tutankhamen wanted to bring his princess by to life by offering the sun god a new wife. This scene depicts a ritual he devised, nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics.", the girls looked at eachother in amazement, "but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual, I'm sure of it."

(Name) smirked, side-eyeing the brunette, "It kinda reminds me of someone with crazy ideas.."

Alya playfully glared at her, "Haha, you might _think_ my theories about Ladybug are crazy but just you watch, girl, I'll prove you wrong."

His father scoffed, "Jalil, these types of things are almost always the illustration of a _'legend'._ They call it a legend for a reason." He turned a started walking away but Jalil followed him, trying to stopped him.

"That's what everyone says but I know it's real, I can prove it."

"Really, and exactly how are you going prove it?"

"I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamen's scepter and recite the spell.", he reach to touch it but Mr. Kubdel grabbed his wrist,

"Are you serious? Don't even think of touch that scepter. I'd loss my job on the spot." He let go, turning and walking away, "It's a priceless historical object, not a _toy_."

Jalil chased after him, "Come on, dad we have to try, what if he found out how to bring people back to life?!"

He turned around, completely done with this, "Jalil, that's enough. Get your head out of those Papyruses scrolls and focus on the _real world_.", turning back, he continued walking off, leaving his son upset. All the while (Name) and Alya awkwardly stood there, seeing everything.

_"Nothing wrong with living in a fantasy. Especially if I can make it a reality."_

They continue staring at the papyrus, the heroine had a finger to her chin, squinting at it and Alya looked bored, "Mmmm..", with her friend not looking, she reached in her bag for the book but was stopped but a hand grabbing hers, the brunette look up to see (Name) side-eyeing her, " _Put it away._ "

She huffed, "Come on, (Name)-", she shut her mouth when the blue haired girl turned her head fully and gave her _a look._

"I really wanna know what this has to do with Ladybug _.",_ Alya smiled, sheepishly closing her bag back up.

Jalil sat on a fountain edge, outside the Louvre, not noticing the Akuma disappear into his beetle amulet.

_"Pharaoh, I am Hawkmoth. I have endowed you with the magical power of the ancient gods, you must do me a favor in return for this gift."_

"My precious Nefertiti will come back to be me."

Both girls rubbed their eyes, "This thing is making my eyes hurt."

"Ugh, same. I feel a headache coming on. Let go sit down for a bit." They were just about to leave when a security guard yelled, drawing their attention to a man who looked like an Egyptian Pharaoh.

"Tut, give me time!", he yelled, his face transforming into that of a dog face (?) then began trapping people in bubbles. (Name) pulled Alya down to the floor, saving her from being trapped. Smirking, the would-be reporter pulled out her phone and ran out.

"Alya, hide!" The heroine dodged a bubble by ducking back behind the pedestal, sighing in relief in she saw her hide behind a case.

"Get out of here!", he levitated the trapped people out. While he was distracted, (Name) snuck behind a trash can in a hallway then opened her purse, letting Tikki out.

"Tikki, **_Spots on._** " She whispered hoping to not be heard.

_"I'm at the scene even before Ladybug and Chat Noir! This is insane!!"_

Adrien stared at his computer in horror with Plagg floated beside him, "Wow, I love the face changes. You could use that one."

He frowned, standing up, "Plagg, **_Claw out!_** "

The Pharaoh ripped the papyrus off the wall, causing the alarms to blare. Ladybug got in to the room just in time before the bars shut on her, landing behind him, "You know that's stealing, right?", he turned towards her.

"Actually, I'm taking back what rightly belongs to me."

She ready her yoyo then snorted out a laugh, "Yeah, if you were the real Pharaoh."

Alya held up her phone, getting the heroine on camera, "Look at Ladybug go. If I'm dreaming don't wake me up." She gave her the most dead panned expression, waving at her, Trina to tell her to leave. But Alya; sweet, crazy, hero worshipping, Alya, thought differently, she squeaked, "Ladybug waved at me! Now way!",

She sighed, then tossed her yoyo at the villain, only for it to be caught and him using it to toss her across the room. Luckily, she righted herself and landed near the wall in a crouch position, stopping herself from crashing.

"Sekhmet, give me your strength!", his face transformed into a loin's then pulled the bars apart.

"How nice of you to hold the door open for him.", he tried attacking but was grabbed and tossed into the coffin.

"Enjoy your coffin.", he laughed, just as he was turned around, Alya ran over, taking off her bag and kneeled in front of one of the pillars, recording as Ladybug tried to free Chat Noir.

"This is hella crazy!", she saw a shadow fall over her and gasped as she looked up, smiling nervously, "Hiiii.", he grabbed her chin.

"Your face, fate as placed you on my path. Come with me.", he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder with her yelling and beating at his back. Ladybug just stared, with a face that looked like she was _so done_ with everyone's shit right now, "Seriously.", she groaned, then finally kicking the coffin open. Thankfully, her partner jumped out, unharmed.

They grabbed their weapons running for the villain, "Let her go!"

"Hiding behind a innocent bystander, your weak, Pharaoh!"

"I'm more powerful the you are." he fixed the bars, trapping them. They ran up, gripping them.

"And don't forget all the latest behind the scenes on the blog.", she then winked at Ladybug and the heroine smirked back, getting what she was saying.

"That Alya girl is one brave chick."

"If by brave, you mean bossy feisty and _bold_ , yeah, that's her.", she place a hand on her hip, "Think you can use you move to get us out?"

"Of course, insulted you even have to ask. **_Cataclysm!_** " He swiped his claws over the metal bars, freeing them.

"How are we gonna find them.", Ladybug grinned, pulling out her yoyo and opening it, showing the scene to him.

"Ayla's got a live stream on her blog, we can see everything."

_"Hi, everyone, Alya here. Live blogging from the shoulder a terrifying villain, huge scoop to come, stay tuned.",_ they looked down at Chat's ring, "Uuuuh, you go ahead, I'll join you as soon as my miraculous is charged up, again."

She patted his arm, "Hurry up, it's gonna take both of us." She ran off, up the stairs and out while he ran the other way.

The Pharaoh walking into the middle of the plaza and dropped Alya, her yelping at the pain of landing, "Time for the next phase. Anubis, bring me mummies!" He's face turned into that of a dog and begun turning everyone around him, but Alya, into the undead then transformed back. The would-be reporter looked around in horror as mummies walked over, "Soon we will be together again, my Nefertiti. My long lost love."

"This is gonna be one major scoop.", she pulled her phone out, getting it ready. The brunette got up and tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me, Pharaoh, what exactly is going on here?"

"I am going to carry out the sacred spell to bring Nefertiti back."

"Mmm gotta cha, you're talking about the spell in the papyrus, right?"

"Correct, the one-hundred mummies have the offering."

"Offering? What offering?"

He lifted his arms up to the sun, "To persuade the sun god, Ra, to bring me back my sweet princess, I must give him something in return, a pure soul."

She snorted, "Dude, that's hard to come by."

The Pharaoh turned toward Alya, "But I've already found her," he unrolled the papyrus, showing it to her, "You look so much like her.", the woman being offered kinda did look like her.

Her eyes widened, in shock and fear, she squeaked out, "Say what?"

At this time Ladybug let out a squeak of fear, watching the villain tell Ayla everything, "Hold on, Alya.", she looked up, seeing all the time bubbles, she had to make sure she didn't get stuck in one. Being very careful, the heroine made sure she walked slowly through the main lobby.

_"Ladybug, this is Alya, I just found out I'm the sacrificial offering to sun god. Please hurry.", s_ he closed her yoyo and continued making her way through.

"Do you seriously think this mumbo-jumbo with the sun and mummies stuff is gonna work?", Adrien was sitting in the art gallery as Plagg ate. He looked over to him, "You have no respect and your batteries a charged up enough." He stood up, "Plagg, **_Claws out!!_** "

He got to the main lobby just in time to save Ladybug from getting in a bubble, using his staff to popped it.

"Thanks, Chat.”, she placed her hand over her fast beating heart.

He smiled, "Of course, LB." they got through the rest and run up the stairs.

"The Akuma is in his pendent, we gotta free it before he sacrifice that poor girl."

"How do you know it's in his pendent?"

She shrugged, "Uuuuh, lucky guess?", they careful looked above the ledge opening of the stairway and saw an army of mummies, "I can't see either of them." they ducked back down and decided to make it out and up, to a higher advantage point.

"Over there.", Chat pointed to The Pharaoh, who held a struggling Alya being walking around by mummies.

Alya struggled but stopped when she saw on of the pictured that looked to be a woman that was swinging a yoyo, she pulled her phone from her mouth, turning towards the villain, "Hold, on back up. Who's that goddess chick, the one with the spots? The one on your papyrus?", she held the phone up as he spoke.

"Ladybug, my sworn enemy. My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual five-thousand years before but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back form me this time." He crushed the paper in his hands

Alya's jaw practically hit the ground, "Did you say Ladybug, five-thousand years ago???"

Ladybug and Chat Noir's jaws hung open, so that's why Tikki was so hard pressed to come her, then she remembered what Tikki said, "Everyone as a past they can learn from."

Chat Noir smirked at her, "Well, you don't look a day over three-thousand, LB", she smirked back,

"Very cute, Kitty-Cat."

The heroes turned their heads to see the scepter glow, "Oh, Sacred Ra, God of the Sun," he let go of Alya and she started backing away as the undead tried grabbing her, "I, the Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul, this sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti," a beam of light shined into the Louvre's glass pyramid, "I bow to you and present this gift with my mummies.", the beam then went up to the sky, opening a swirling black hole, "With company, we pray to you the safe return of princess Nefertiti. Awaken Nefertiti, _awaken!",_ then mummies seem to be gun chanting, too.

"Ladybug!!" The would-be reporter screamed as the mummies carried her towards the pyramid.

Said Heroine look at her partner, "We have to save her before he completes the ritual or we can say _bye-bye_ to Alya."

"Got a plan?"

"Like I said, the pendent is were the Akuma is.", she already knew what she had to do; I mean she could always do what Mari did and have a full head on assaulted but she rather get this over with. Sighing, she looked at Chat Noir. "I'm going to tell you what the plan is and please trust me."

He looked at her, worried, "Of course, Lady.",

" ** _Lucky Charm._** ", then she tossed her yoyo and out come... _a ladybug costume._

"Ummm.." He glanced at it then back at her, "How's that gonna help us."

She ripped the earnings out and showed them to Chat, with a very serious look in her eyes, "Here's the plan."

"Hey, Pharaoh, this offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti." The villain looked behind him as Alya, who was already on the pyramid, who exclaimed hurt, and saw Ladybug behind him, "Too late Ladybug, the ritual as begun."

"Set Alya free and sacrifice _me_ instead." She grinned, "Wouldn't that be the _sweetest revenge_ five-thousand years later." She waved her hand, dismissively, "After all, the one who kept your princess from you all these years.

"It's true that you would make a much more precious offering then this mortal.", he held out his hand and she place hers in his, "Horus, give me wings." He levitated them up, Alya have him a dead-panned stare,

"Seriously?", she yelped as she was pushed off, but half way down was saved by Chat Noir, catching her. She crossed her arms huffing, "Excuse him, I make excellent sacrificing material," she looked at the hero, "Right??"

"Huuuh."

"Humph.."

Pharaoh placed Ladybug on the beam of light.

_"Take her miraculous, the earnings!"_

She sighed, pulling her earnings off, "You win, Pharaoh." The heroine smirked, and before the villain could do or think anything she snapped his pendent off his neck, "You want my miraculous??" She giggled, "Time to finish this! _Fetch.", then_ tossed them, and he did what she knew what he would do, Pharaoh went for the earnings. He caught them, but as he looked down he realized.

" _A toy!!_ " He turned staring at her, "You tricked me!!"

Ladybug smashed the scarab jewelry with her fist, freeing the Akuma. The beam of light disappeared and she slid down the building, opening her yoyo as she landed.

"Oh no, yo don't." She swung her weapon, capturing it. Opening it back up to release the now white butterfly.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!"_** She tossed the box up into the sky which transformed into ladybugs, that flew around transforming everyone back to normal and fixing everything. Jalil transform back into his normal self a swell, looking around confused.

Ladybug landed over to Chat Noir and Alya, "Thanks, Ladybug, but I still gotta ask, How old are you really?"

The heroine, giggled, "Far older then you think, miss." Earnings begun to beeped as she tossed her yoyo, "Gotta go bye!" And then she was gone.

Chat turned to Ayla, "Don't you wanna know how old I am?"

She smirked, "In a sec, looks like all be add to tell be myself."

He gasped, looking at his ring, then ran away as she laughed with her phone out.

Back in the museum, Alya walked around, looking for (Name) and her bag, smiling when she saw her running up. She grabbed her hands,

"Where have you been?"

"You won't believe these, I got mummified, it was _awful_." (Name) gagged.

She crossed her arms, smirking at her friend, "I hope you weren't the one who were trying to swap for for Nefertiti, creepy."

The heroine gave her friend a worried look, "What?"

"Yep, but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have found out that Ladybug is _five-thousand_ years old."

She waved her hand, walking away, "Hey, what are friends for?" Alya picked up her bag and catch up with her friend, "I don't get it thought, what was she doing with a eleventh grade history book?"

(Name) shrugged, "Maybe she just wanted to see what she missed in the passed fifty centuries."

Alya looked through her bag, laughing, "You're right, it's tough staying in the loop.", she stopped, actually looking into her back, shocked, "Ladybug's text book it's gone!", she looked absolutely defeated and (Name) just silently giggled as she walked away.

_"You may have gotten away this time, but I assure you Ladybug, someday, were ever you are, I will have your miraculous and you'll be_ ** _nothing_** _, nothing at_ ** _all._** _"_

It's was nighttime now and (Name) sat up in bed, propped up against her pillows and dressed in her pj; just a big, comfy shirt and a pare of light gray shorts with pink pokadots. She had her history book opened to the Egyptian page, "Tikki, how long have super heroes been around?"

"Kwamis like me and super heroes like you have always existed."

"Sooooo," she pointed to a picture that looked like Tikki, "Was that you on the papyrus?"

Her bug friend giggled, "What do yoooou think?"

She gently rubbed Tikki's head with her finger, "You don't look five-thousand years old." Causing her to giggling again.

"Well, I'm not, I'm older the that, I'm the Kwami who's watched over every Ladybug since the very beginning."

(Name) looked her Kwami and began to think, "Tikki, one day, could you tell me about them? My predecessors."

"Of course, (Name) I'd love too," she tiled her head, "But may I ask why?"

"I guess I just need to know, I want to learn from them, from their stories, so I can become a better Ladybug. You know my dad would tell me a person could learn a lot from history."

The Kwami smiled, of course she knew; she loved listening to her holder when she talked about her older life, she was the closest to her father and they shared a love of many hobbies, shows, games and everything pretty much. She said at one point it was weird being an only child now and even if her and her siblings didn't get along all the time, the heroine missed them, a lot.

Tikki floated up, "I think you're a pretty great Ladybug already, (Name). You're wild, think fast on your feet, unpredictable, hard to take down in a fight, caring and with a big heart," she giggled, "and I also I don't think I've seen a Ladybug throw a punch like you since a war."

She stared at her, "There were Ladybugs that fought in wars?",

"Hmmhm. They were amazing, you remind me a lot of them. But that's a story for another time." (Name) held her Kwami close, tears stinging her eyes, "Thanks, Tikki."

"You're welcome, now you should get to bed, you have a history test tomorrow!"

She laughed, "Good thing it's on Ancient Egypt, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Name) got so tired of these bs she like fuck it we’re ending this now  
> Forget frontal assault she ending it


	10. Lady Wifi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir deal with a bad signal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH I’m sorry this was suppose to come out like a day or so ago but ya know life cane up so enjoy  
> Tell me if any errors  
> Please and thank u

"I'm very please how you all did on all of your last assignments, some of you have really stepped up.", as the teacher was taking Ayla had opened her book and pulled out a head-shot photo of Ladybug, cutting out the face. She looked at all the girls in the class, trying to find out who was the heroine. When she got to Chloé, the blond smirked and pointed left, she moved, saw the teacher and quickly put the picture away chuckling nervously, "Uh, is (Name) still in the bathroom?" Then she looked at the empty seat beside Nino, "And is Adrien still gone as well?"

Both Ayla and Nino shrugged, "We don't know, miss.", that when the bell rung and everyone begun packing up and leaving.

"Tonight everyone, I won't you to read chapter three of the breath taking of 'French the first thousand years', then answer this simple questionnaire.", she handed everyone their homework as they left, she gave an extra on to Ayla and Nino, "See to it that (Name) and Adrien get their homework."

"You got it, Miss." Nino grabbed the sheet and since Adrien took his bag with him, he didn't need to grab it for him unlike Ayla, who already had (Name)'s.

Out into the court yard, Ayla pulled out her phone and pulled up her friends contact, pressing the call button, she put it to her ear, _"Hey, This (Name), sorry I couldn't get your call, meaning I'm probably busy, leave a message!"_

_Beep!_

She looked at it and sighed, putting her phone back in her pocket, then checked the girls' room. The would-be reporter poked her head in, "(Name)?" When she didn't answer, she shut the door and left.

Then she asked Rose and Juleka, who where talking in the court yard, but they said they haven't seen her anywhere. She made her way to the girls locker room, only to stop and hide when she saw Chloé, peeking out behind one of the lockers, she looked on in shock when the blond sneakily grab, what to seem like a poke-a-doted outfit, a pair of black boots and...a _yoyo,_ placing them all in her purse. Ayla gasped, quickly hiding again as Chloé closed the door and left.

"Chloé's Ladybug???" She whispered, running after her. The blond got into her limo and was gone.

She pulled out her phone, "Hey, (Name), this is Ayla, call me back ASAP, we gotta talk!" Hanging up then placed it back in her pocket, "Nino, wait!" She grabbed his wrist, pulling him to a bench under a bridge.

"So-" she shh'ed him, trying to call (Name) again,

_"Hey, This (Name), sorry I couldn't get your call, meaning I'm probably busy, leave a message!"_

"Ugh," she hung up, "I hate when she goes awol, she's not calling me back. Where is that girl?"

"Seriously, my man Adrien's the exact same way but I guess you gotta be when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o.", Ayla turned her phone on when it beeped, showing a news report.

_"Once again, Ladybug and Chat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain."_

The scene then changed to the heroes standing side by side smiling and waving to everyone as they cheered. Ayla stared closer at the yoyo on Ladybug hip, then shut off her phone, putting it away as she grabbed her friend's bag.

"Hey! I think I just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is." Pulling out her tablet and a sticky note, she wrote on the note, leaning over to whisper in Nino's ear, "Chloé."

To which he promptly leaned back and burst out laughing, " _Chloé,_ Seriously? She’s too self absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much lest save the world. You are cra-cra, lady."

She side-eyed him, placing (Name)'s tablet back into her bag, "I'm _so not_." She grabbed his wrist again, dragging him off, "You'll see."

Ladybug ran, leaping from roof top to roof top then flung her yoyo out, swinging around the city. Pushing her self off of the side of a building and landing behind a ad covered pillar then de-transformed, walking out as (Name). Tikki popped out of her purse,

"Time flies fast when you're saving the world, days already over."

She stretched her arms out, "Tell me about it, I miss like a half of a day of school and hanging out with my friends."

"Who ever is behind all of this sure is keeping us on are toes!"

She giggled, "But you don't have any toes, Tikki." Pushing the door open to her parents bakery, the heroine was greeted by her mom.

"Ayla brought your school bag home for you, (Name)." Sabine held her bag out which she took and greeted her mom back, "You seem so forgetful these days maybe you just need some fresh air and exercise for that growing brain of yours."

"Good idea, love you mom. See you at dinner." She kissed her mom's cheek and made all the way up to her room, greeting her dad as well.

The thing is (Name) had been doing exercises, she had set up her old routine from her old world, but _god_ , some of her gymnastic skills may have came with her to this world but not all and her body _hurt like hell_ when she was done, she also started going to the park and running on weekends in the early mornings, of course, how her parents didn't find this out was strange.

When she got to her room, she threw her jacket and purse on her lounge chair and sat on her rolling chair, pushing it all the way to her desk, "Ladybug saves the Paris again but who's gonna save her from _homework?_ ", she pulled out her iPad and saw a note, placing her bag on the floor, she pulled it off and read it, "Call me I know who the _real Ladybug is_?!"

"You think she knows?!"

(Name) crippled up the note, tossing it in the trash, "Nope, I remember that she thought it was Chloé then she got Akumatized, I can try to stop it but like you said I can't stop everything and Ayla is stubborn to a fault. Plus, she's always jumping to conclusion." She pulled out her phone.

"But what if it's different this to time and she actually _knows_??"

"Don't worry, Tiks." She then tried calling the brunette but saw she had not signal, "Damn, no signal." Climbing to her roof top, she tried getting anything.

"Sorry, miss, cell tower maintenance. The whole neighborhood's down. No signal for the next hour.", _damn_ , she forgot about how she lost cell service at this part

"Come on, (Name), try again later. Let's head down and finish your homework." She followed her buggy friend back down to her desk and started on her homework.

By the time she was done, it was already too late to call Ayla so she decided, she'd just talked to her at school tomorrow. After dinner and a shower, she set her alarm and went to bed, hoping tomorrow wouldn't be to bad.

(Name) had gotten up before her alarm and had quickly gotten ready and made her way to school, no way she was gonna be late. Looking around, she didn't see Ayla.

"(Name)!" The heroine turned around to see Adrien stepping out of his car, waving at her.

"Hey, good morning!", she smiled at him as he stopped beside her, they walked a little more ways into the school, then she smirked at him, "So, how's the plan going?"

He grinned back, "Great, I'm doing exactly as you said, documenting everything."

"Good, soon you won't be so under your father's thum-UGh!" She was turned around and faced Ayla, "Morning, Ayla. Got your note."

Adrien raised a brow, "What note?"

She crossed her arms, "Well, if you got it then why didn't you call me?"

"No cell service, tower was being maintenance. By the time it was fixed and I was done with homework, I was too tired to call."

The brunette huffed then smiled, "Anyway, like I said I think I know who Ladybug is!"

He held his hand up, "Hold up, I'm sorry _what_? Are you sure? Because _,_ remember the _last_ time you thought someone was Ladybug???"

"Yeah," The heroine crossed her arm. She remembered, it almost turned into that person getting so upset that they nearly turned into a villain but with luck (Name) trapped the Akuma in a empty juice bottle she snatched from Nino, then purified it when she got home.

"I'm serious, guys." She leaned over and whisper, "Chloé."

Both looked at her in disbelief, Adrien took a deep breath, trying not to laugh, "Okay, I usually want to see the good in Chloé _but_ I just can't see her being Ladybug, sorry Ayla."

"Sorry, but that's just hard to believe."

"I'll prove it!"

(Name) sighed, "Ayla, please listen, don't do anything that'll get you in trouble." She walked away with the model smiling awkwardly to the would-be report as he followed the heroine to the classroom. Ayla huffed, crossing her arms, she's gonna prove that Chloé _is_ Ladybug.

Then she saw Nino, grabbing his shoulder she stopped and told her what just happened.

Nino looked at her, "You need to have your head examined, if she's a super hero then I'm the wizard of oz, besides (Name)'s right you're gonna get in trouble if you take this too far."

"I'm telling you she's Ladybug!", None of her friends may believe her but they will when she proved it. She dragged him with her to the locker room.

In the locker room, Ayla looked at Nino, "Now don't forget your lines." Then pushed him towards the lockers. He stumbled, slamming into them, causing Chloé to flinch back in surprise.

He leaned against them, "Uuuh, Ladybug, look over there!"

She looked over to where he pointed then turned back, "Uh, what kinda of lame joke is this?"

"W..what I meant was did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is."

She pushed his face away, going back to rummage around in her locker, "Up to late d.jing, Nino? Obviously, you didn't get your beauty sleep.", unbeknownst to her, Ayla snuck behind her with her phone out, snapping a picture. Sabrina, of course, ratted her out, "Chloé, Ayla's looking in your locker!" She quickly hid her phone, looking between Chloé, Sabrina, and Kim.

"That's a lie, I so was _not_!", she gasped when Kim snatched her phone, holding it up high so she couldn't get it back. Chloé held out her hand and Kim gave her the device; she smirked, holding it to show a picture of her locker and her.

"Who's the little liar, now?"

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" They all turned to see an irritated (Name) and Adrien, they both had their crossed.

They all stood in the principal's office, (Name) and Adrien on Ayla's side with Kim and Sabrina on Chloé's. The blond pointed to the would-be reporter, "She's guilty of invasion of privacy," then pointed to the phone on the desk, "I have proof!"

"What? All I did was take a measly photo."

"I'm sorry Chloé, but there's no school policy about an invasion of privacy."

"Then breaking-n-entering!"

Adrien butted in, "She didn't do that, it was open." He could feel the stare the other blond was giving him but right now he didn't care, he was upset that his friend did something stupid and Chloé was being...well... _Chloé._

The principal looked at Ayla, "So nothing was stolen then?"

"Only my very soul," she slammed her hands on the desk, "My locker is my secret garden, he who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being, steals my life force." She walked away faking crying.

(Name) glanced over to the model and muttered, "Drama queen." To which he had to muffle his chuckle. They then glared back at Sabrina and Kim when they saw them glaring at Ayla.

"Right, an hour of detention for you, Alya."

But our dear Chloé wasn't satisfied with that, pulling herself away from Kim, she stood back in front of desk, arms crossed, "Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you were giving one _miserable hour_ of detention to a heinous criminal." She snapped her fingers, "Sabrina."

The red head walked up, clip broad in hand, "The school rules clearly sate that any student guilty of theft shall be suspended for one week."

"Hold on!" Both Adrien and (Name) spoke up.

"That's not fair, she stole nothing, Chloé's just being dramatic!"

"Chloé, can't you just be happy with just Ayla getting detention?"

The rich girl rolled her eyes, "Adrien, sweetie you have to understand about a girl's space."

Mr. Damocles looked at Ayla in surprise, "(Name) is right, Chloé, she hasn't stolen anything."

She pulled out her phone, "I'm sure my faaather would share your point of view."

"Well now, Chloé, let's not bother your father, I mean the honorable mayor, with a minor locker situation." She stared then pressed the call button, placing it to her ear as she turned around, "Uuuuh," he coughed, "I mean is...um..You're suspended for a week, Ayla.", she smirked, hunging up.

All three stared wide-eyed at him, "What?!" They all yelled as she stood up, fist clenched, "That is so unfair, I'm so gonna protest this on the school blog.", the principal looked at Chloé, who waved her phone, ready to call her father, then looked back at Ayla.

"The school blog is here by suspended as well."

She growled, grabbing her phone, "She's no super hero, she's a super psycho.", then ran out,

The heroine snapped her head to glare at the rich girl, who slightly flinched but tried covering it up with a confidence smirk, "You know, _Chloé,_ " she said, as she made her way to the door, Adrien following her, "You should really learned to not relay on _daddy_ so much, one day he's not gonna be around to help you out, then what are you gonna do?", Her and the model walked out and she closed the door.

_"Ah, School life, such a science experiment. A Petri dish of cultivating of secrets, lies and betrayal. A thriving place for my akumas."_

Ayla ran out down the stairs and out of school, all the way to the place she was yesterday with Nino. She slide down the wall, sitting on the ground, phone in hand and very much upset, so upset she did not notice the Akuma fly into her cell phone. She lifted her head, the outline of a butterfly appearing on her face.

_"Lady Wifi, I heard through the grape vine that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug. I'd like to help you if you agree to help me, too."_

"I'll expose the lies of anyone that covers up the truth, sign me up.", she stood up, transforming.

Back in the class room, (Name) and Adrien were still pretty sad they couldn't help Ayla out more.

They were doing work when the projector come on, revealing an akumitized Ayla!

" _I am Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth!_ " All three friends stared at each other in surprise and shock then back at the board, " _For are first expose, our principal would like to share a little tidbit with you._ ", she leaned on his shoulder, " _Sooo, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongfully suspended a student named Ayla today?_ "

" _Uuuh, yes it is._ "

" _So you were biased, unfair, totally unjust_."

" _Yes, I was._ "

The whole class glanced around nervously, " _For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl that's been hiding the Ladybug mask._ ", she then throw something at him and he stopped moving, " _Stay connected._ " Then the projector was off. The teacher looked at everyone.

"Everyone for your safety, go directly home!", everyone packed up and ran out the door as the teacher yelled about homework.

(Name) ran into a stall in the girls' room, opening her purse so Tikki could fly out, "You're gonna have to fight your best friend!"

"No, I'm going to have to _save_ her, but I'm not gonna go easy on her either, at lest try not too. Tikki, **_Spots on!!_** "

With Adrien, he ran into the boys', opening his jacket to let Plagg, "If Chloé is Ladybug like Ayla believes, which is hard too, then Lady Wifi will head straight for her house."

"It also means you're over-protective of _Chloé_." The model gave him a _look._

"Plagg, **_Claws out!!_** "

Chat Noir landed on a roof top over looking The Grand Paris, taking out his staff, he use it as binoculars/an X-ray to take a better look, only to be befuddled at what he saw; it was Chloé in a Ladybug outfit, yoyo and everything, "What??? Was Ayl-"

"Oh my god!" He flinched, turned his head to see his partner looking over his shoulder at the scene, she smirked, "Evening, sneaky Kitty-cat."

"Oh god, LB, don't do that." Then he looked at the scene then back at her, "But..?"

She giggled, moving away then pulling out her yoyo and looking with it like him, "Come on, you don't actually believe _she's_ the real Ladybug.", she snorted a laugh watching Chloé get herself tangled in her yoyo. He let out a relieved breath, putting away his staff, "Besides, who would believe she's the original Ladybug, she's just a diehard fan a... _Copycat_." He tensed but then relaxed, he felt guilty for awhile after his partner got hurt, if he had watched his back she wouldn't have had to jump in and take a hit for him and thanks to her, it took awhile but he learn to let go of that guilt that he felt. Even though he still felt bad that she would have scars for the rest of her life.

He smiled, "Yeah."

Chloé looked up from trying to untangle herself from the string when her phone rang, getting up, she hopped all the way over and pulled her phone out of her bag.

"Hello?" She looked down when she heard strange noises from it, getting scared and tossing it away when a purple light shined threw it, out coming Lady Wifi.

"Well, hello there, Ladybug" , she pulled out her phone, pausing the blond as she tried to run away then throwing a video symbol into the air. Walking over, she leaned against the frozen girl, "Well, well, so my hunch was correcta mondo."

A giant video was projected onto the sky and the video was live on every big tv in the city, _"Everyone thinks the girl behind the ladybug costume is a little angel, think again people."_

She tore off the mask, "Chloé Bourgeois, everyone!", just them the heroes busted in. She looked to Chloé then at them, irritated, "Who are you?", they both gave her an _'are you kidding me look._ '. Lady Wifi looked at the blond, "But I thought _you_ were Ladybug."

"Sorry, to bust your news story next time double check your facts."

"You'll be sorry.", she erased the pause and video button letting Chloé go and cutting off the live feed.

"Ayla?"

"Ayla's been disconnected, I'm Lady Wifi. News flash, Ladybug let's find out who you really are!" She dodged, every pause she threw at her, "Follow me!", the heroes jumped over the villain, getting out of the room, running down the hallway, and out of the exit stairs.

"So, what's the plan?"

"She gets her powers from her phone, which is were I suspect her Akuma is as well, if we lead her down to the basement she'll lost signal."

"No signal, no power, smart Bug-a-boo!", she stopped, looking up, only to dodge an attack then continue running, "We've gotta go lower.

"I've got you now, Ladybug!" She tried attacking only to glare as she lost signal.

The two stood at the bottom, weapons ready, "Sooo, what do you do when you’re not Ladybug?"

She looked at him, unimpressed, "Can't you see we're in the middle of something here." They looked up hearing doors shut and close, "Shit, she's gone back into the hotel.", they ran back upstairs.

"She locked all the doors!", shit! How could she _forget_ this part, stupid!!, "Hey, you realize we might actually know each-other in normal life."

"Maybe, would be cool!", oh, he didn't know how right he was, she giggled in her mind.

They finally got to an unlock door, "She left this one open.", she held up her hand.

"Be careful, go in slowly." They opened the door, tiptoeing in, weapons at the ready, only to see nothing.

"So much for that."

"Shh..", she saw phones on every table, Ladybugs eyes widened when she realized, "Shit-"

Lady Wifi materialized out of one and began attacking only for the heroes to dodge.

"I though it was you she was after!" He lets out a groan of pain as he slammed into the wall and fell to the floor, she glared at her akumitized friend. Friend or not, she was _so_ getting it!

The heroine tired grabbing her only for her to disappear, "You can't get me!", she grinned, then used her yoyo to smash every phone, chasing her all the way to the kitchen. Lady Wifi use an attack to lock them both in there, alone.

"No, no, no, no, Hold on there, Ladybug!", Chat pulled out his staff, looking at the scene, "Of course, the service elevator!"

Back in the kitchen, Ladybug and Lady Wifi continued to fight, with the heroine using pots and pans as shields and ammo, unfortunately she was backed into a corner trying to catch the villain, getting her hands locked to the wall then she tossed up a video symbol, lighting up the sky with a projection, _"Who is Ladybug? Is she a super hero? Or a super weirdo? How can we trusted the girl when we have know idea who she really is?"_ , she grabbed onto her face but she stood her ground glaring, then Lady Wifi tired to pull off her mask but it wouldn't come off, "Why doesn't it come off!?"

She smirked, "Magic."

They both looked over as the service elevator beeped, "You're outta minutes, Lady Wifi."

"Aww, how romantic, tom-cat's come to save his love-bug."

"You're just jealous.", she glared at the bug-hero and began attacking Chat.

He tried to dodge but was thrown into the freezer, hitting the wall, causing his ring to fall off and him to de-transform. Adrien got up, looking at his hand, "My ring!", he began looking for it.

" _Brrrrr._ ", Plagg shivered, "It's cold in here."

"Where is it? I could use a little help!"

"Well, well, well. What am I gonna-", the villain turned slightly, only to be with-

_Bam!_

****

While Lady Wifi wasn't looking, somehow, _someway_ , Ladybug had freed herself and now she had her fists raised after she had already punched her once. She looked at the heroine in shock, holding her cheek, which was now turning darker, "H..How?!"

She grinned, viciously, "Turns out you're not as strong as you _think_ you are, Lady Wifi, you see when someone _fucks_ with my partner and vice-versa, we get a little _protective._ Now put'em up and fight me like a woman!",

_"Force her to use her Lucky charm! Then her Miraculous will be mine."_

So _,_ instead of fighting her, the villain disappeared. She sighed, getting out of her fighting stance, she didn't like that she hit her friend but really she pushed her to it. Now to get her kitty out of that freezer!

Outside the hotel, Chloé had made it out, running to her father and hugging him as the place was surrounded by police. She looked at her phone, gasping along with her father as a beam of light shot out. Lady Wifi materialized atop the tallest point of the hotel, with a video feed, live,

_"What's up, peeps! I present you with the award winning news story you've all been waiting for! Don't blink, cause Ladybugs about to drop the bomb on her real identity!"_

Back with Ladybug, she was trying to find a way to open the door with out her Lucky Charm, she looked around seeing if there was any silverware she could shove into the microwave, "Where the fuck is all the _silverware?!_ " She turned back towards the door, "Don't worry Chat, I'll get you out!"

"T-take your time!"

After not finding anything, and she tired the pots, _was the plot just against her today????_ She decide she had no choice, she tossed her yoyo in the air, " ** _Lucky Charm_**!" Out popped...a _box._ She quickly tossed it into the microwave, wheeled it over, plugged it in, turned it on and pushed it closed to the lock symbol. Just in time to, cause Adrien found his ring.

As soon as the microwave was done, she threw it away and opened the door to a shivering kitty. She caught him as he fell, "You okay?", placing his upper body in her lap.

"You used your Lucky Charm, there's not much time."

_"Exactly!"_

They stood in front of the kitchen door, "Zap open the kitchen door."

"Can't, microwaves busted.", she grinned at the camera, then whispered in Chat's ear.

He grabbed a pot and getting in front of the camera, he grinned as he covered it.

Lady Wifi looked at her phone, frowning, "What is his up to?"

_"Don't let my miraculous get away!"_

"Right!"

Chat Noir slipped into the service elevator, "I'll jam the wifi antenna."

"Good luck." Ladybug said, pressing the button, sending him off.

As soon as he got there, he had to dodge attacks from the villain and make it safely up the stairwell, to the wifi tower. He leaped up to the tower, " ** _Cataclysm!_** ", just before he could touch it, it lit up purple and looking up, he saw Lady Wifi.

"Nice idea, Kitty-cat, but I'm not gonna let you cut me off so easily!" She threw attacks at him and he leaped away, over to the other side. Chat threw his staff, they passed her by boomeranged back, splitting into two. Which distracted the villain long enough, with her destroying them, for him to touch the tower, sending it down. Along with Lady Wifi, destroying her power source and freeing Ladybug.

She looked at her phone, "Lost the signal."

"Gimme that phone!", Chat attacked her, and they fought but thrown to his back with Lady Wifi, sitting on him, her phone held high. She laughed, triumphantly, but it was cut short by her being pulled off of him by a yoyo and her phone flying from her hand. It was caught then thrown to the ground by Ladybug, causing the Akuma to fly out.

"Oh no, you don't!", she swung her yoyo, capturing it then smiled as she released the white butterfly.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!_** ", she tossed the box into the air, it turning into ladybugs that flew around and fixed everything.

The now de-transformed Ayla looked up and glanced around confused, "What?"

"Pound it!"

Ayla watch up to her, "Ladybug and Chat Noir! Wow! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!", she turned around to grab it. The beeping of their jewelry made them realized they had to go.

"Gotta go,only got a minute.", they quickly left unfortunate leaving Ayla there, who looked around, "Oh no, where'd they go?"

Getting to the lobby, Ladybug ran to hide in a supply closet, only to be stopped by Chat grabbing the door, "Please stay, I won't tell anyone who you are, _Cat Honor._ "

She smiled and patted his cheek, "One day, okay, Chat, one day I'll tell you, _Ladybug Promise._ " She got inside then shut the door.

Chat held his hand above the door held, thinking, then grasped it, opening it a bit and seeing a flash of light. He wanted to know, really, really wanted to know who his partner was, wouldn't it be really amazing if it was (Name)? It would be really cool to fight along side the girl he loved, but he decided against it. Grunting, he shut the door, after all she did promise to tell him one day, and if he's waited this long he can wait a little longer. He left, going home.

Inside the closet, (Name) held Tikki in her hands, "Few! That was to close for comfort."

"Tell me about it." She opened the door and seeing the coast was clear, left to go home.

" _Your mask will fall one day, Ladybug, and you'll have no choice but to hand over your precious miraculous."_

"It that true? You're gonna tell him one day?", Tikki looked at her holder in disbelief.

"Of course, he deserves to know, even though you think it's dangerous, and trust him I do, too. I thing it'll help in the long run."

"Got it!", the Kwami quickly hid as Ayla climbed up to the roof, walking over to her friend, "Wanna see my new smart phone? It puts my old phone to shame! Look at these pics!", she showed her pictures of Adrien in different poses, she smirked at the would-be reporter.

"What's with all these pictures of Adrien??"

"Weeeeelll, with a mask and a costume," she flipped to a picture of Adrien with a poorly drawn Chat Noir costume, "Doesn't he look a bit like Chat Noir.", oh, girl if only you _knew,_ she gave her a dry look, looking from her phone to her, "I thought we learn our lesson? And no I don't really think so."

She smiled awkwardly, "Oh, come on (Name), I won't do what I did with Chloé, Adrien's our friend." Then smirked at the heroine, "Do you waaaant them?"

She flushed red, "What..What are you talking about?"

Ayla's smirked widen, she glared at her friend, "I do _not_ have a thing for him!", She quickly went back inside with her friend laughing as she followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do u explain how she got out of those locks?? Idk she just did?????  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	11. The Evillustrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have a dumb punny summary for this, sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuugh tried enjoy  
> Tell me if there’s any error

"HELP!", (Name) ran down the hall of the school, stopping in fear in she saw Lady Wifi, turning around, she tried to get away but she paused her, freezing her in place then being literally frozen by Stormy Weather. The two villains celebrated their capture, until they were interrupted by a hero, who when, Stormy tried to attack, erased her umbrella then Lady Wifi tried but he trapped them both in a box.

The hero quickly freed the girl, who stumbled, then smiled, "Super Nathan, you're my hero!", she ran over, throwing her arms around him.

"It was nothing."

She giggled, "I love you!"

"I love you, too (Name)."

_"Nathaniel!"_

Ms. Mendeleiev slammed her hand beside his sketch book, knocking him out of his daydream, "What are you drawing?", he stuttered as she snatched his drawing, "And these artist endeavors are clearly why you are failing science.", she placed it back down.

"I'm sorry."

"You go march yourself down to the principal's office and show him that chicken scratch then you'll be sorry.", the artist pack his bag.

He walked down to the door but tripped over someone backpack, dropping his book. (Name) turned red at seeing a drawing of her and what looks like to be a super hero, holding each other close.

"Oooh, look Sabrina!" Chloé said, picking the book up, "It's him as a super hero and look who his saving, It's (Name)!"

She glared at the blond, "You're just jealous cause who would ever like someone selfish and bratty as _you,_ Chloé!"

Chloé gasped at her as Nathaniel grabbed his book back from her, "Enough, both of you! Nathaniel go!" She pointed to the door as he left, she then glared at the girls, "Both of you no more fighting in my class."

"Yes, ma'am.", the heroine said as they both crossed their arms.

_"Aaaah, artists can be so emotional, I love it. Fly to him my little Akuma, draw him into are evil web."_

He was on his way to the principal, until he dropped his stylus. Stopping he bent down to pick it up, not noticing the butterfly disappearing into it.

_"Are you tried of having your creative spirit crushed? Evillustrator, I'm your friend and patron of the arts, I'm here to offer you support. But I don't give this type of power for free, I have a couple of items that need retrieving."_

"Just tell me what you want."

"The next particle physics project presentation group is Adrien, Nino, and Ayla." They guys high five, and while Ayla was lucky she was with her two guy friends, she felt bad for (Name).

"Lucky, knowing _my_ luck I'm gonna get-"

"And then Sabrina, Chloé and (Name)."

The brunette patted her friend's back, as the guys looked at her in sympathy. Chloé raised her hand, "Uh Miss, can you add her to another group, Sabrina and I work much better on our own."

The teacher didn't look impressed, "This is a group presentation not pairs, deal with it."

The blond gritted her teeth, "I hate dealing with it."

(Name) and her friends packed up as the bell rung, she looked over to them, "Any of you wanna trade?", all three shook their head.

"Sorry, dudette, I'm not gonna go through that."

"Uh-uh," Adrien smiled at her, "But, I'll make it up to you."

She pouted, "I'll hold you up that."

(Name) watched into the Locker room jut as Chloé was talking to Sabrina, "Forget it, Sabrina I don't have time for a dumb project, besides you have (Name) to help you.

"Okay that's fine, Chloé we'll do the work, don't worry."

"Unless there's a serious issue with you, Chloé, I won't be doing your work."

They both turned their heads to see her with hands on her hips, Chloé scoffed, "There's nothing wrong with me, so it's none of your business, _Miss Nosy_."

"I'm part of this group so it is, _Miss Princess_."

They glared at each-other, Sabrina touched her shoulder, "It's okay, (Name), you and I will do all the research and writing for are project and Chloé can present it, that way it's equal."

"That's not equal at all, is that how you two work??"

"Yeah, we've been doing this ever since grade school when I started doing Chloé homework and we've been BFFs ever since."

"You've got a problem with that? Come on, Sabrina." She looked at her _friend_.

The heroine looked at the blond then at the red head, getting an idea; you see she could just call out Chloé, like Marinette did but then she'd have to deal with Sabrina and really the girl just needed to stay with the blond from what she remembered, she was kinda happy just being that way so no, she was gonna trick her. She smirked, putting a finger to her chin, "I thought you were smarter then this, Chloé."

She glared at her, "What did you say?"

"You heard what I said, you're smart enough to do you _own_ work aren't you?? I mean one day when you take over from your father, you're gonna have to be and _yet_ you can’t even do your _own work,_ you have to have someone else do it for _you._ " She tsked her, waving her finger, "How sad!"

You could practically see the steam from her ears, then she huffed, crossing her arm, "I can _so_ do my own work.", (Name) got close to her face, smirk even wider, "Then prove it.", she turned, waving at them as she walked away.

"See you two in the library! Bring your books!"

The heroine was walking to class when someone called, she groaned, hopping to avoid this. Turning around, was nearly pushed over by Sabrina hugging her, "That was so amazing how you tricked Chloé like that!"

"Uh, yeah I mean thanks."

"Still I wish I could have thought of that along time ago! It's great to have someone who actually helps with the project, we're gonna have the best time together and then we'll do the presentation and then tell Ms. Mendeleiev about Chloé!"

"Ummm okay?", she gave the girl an awkward smiled

"Yay!" She throws up her arms, making (Name) flinch back, "See you in the library!"

She stared at the girl, then she smiled when she realized the redhead didn't call her besty or friend, meaning she won't have the deal with the whole awkward homework and getting Sabrina upset thing later.

_Victory!!_

In the library, the group were doing the research for the project and surprisingly Chloé was doing her work, but it didn't last long as she groaned dramatically and flopped on the table. She pushed the papers and books towards them, "Do it for me , I give up!", Sabrina tried to reach for them but her wrist was grabbed by (Name), who gave her a stern look and shook her head then let go.

"Chloé I thought you were smart, come one its not _hard_."

Unbeknown to them, Adrien was behind a book case, hearing all of this and trying to stifle a chuckle. He knew (Name) would trick Chloé into doing her part of the project.

She huffed then smirked, "Then you, Sabrina, won't get the borrow my super cute beret I got from Gabriel's." She pulled out said hat, dangling it in from of them.

The heroine gave her a dry look, "Seriously, bride with a hat?"

"A really, really adorable hat, that would look fantastic on me!"

Before Chloé could reply, she was rained on by barrage of berets, they looked at each other surprised and dumbfounded then the heroine hopped up when a giant hair dyer appeared in front of Chloé and started chasing her. (Name) hid behind a bookcase, letting out Tikki, "Tikki, **_Spots on!_** ", around the same time Adrien also transformed into Chat Noir.

Ladybug jumped onto the hairdryer, yelling at Chloé to hide, "I got _wind_ you were getting _blown_ away by a _hairy_ situation.", She was to busy fighting the hairdryer to glare at him.

"Fewer puns, more action!", he tried attacking but missed, so she wrapped her yoyo around a pole in the library which pulled her off but also took it down. That's when Chat tried to hit it but it disappeared.

He looked up seeing the villain, "Well, that guy look's pretty _sketchy._ ", they leaped up to the second floor to chase him, only to run face first into a transparent wall he made, with that he was gone, leaving the heroes rubbing their faces.

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know but he has a way with _illustrating_ his point." She snorted, of course her kitty would make a _pun_.

"Seems this Evillustrator is targeting you specifically, Chloé. Any idea why?", they were at her father's hotel, protecting her and to see why the villain was after her.

She looked up from her work, putting it down, "No, everyone adores me."

Ladybug, who was sitting on the back of one of the couches, rolled her eyes, "Yeah, cause your _soooo_ adorable." But under her breath she muttered, " a pain in the ass is what you are.", which caused her partner to snort a laugh.

Chloé, who didn't catch the sarcasm or her mutter, hopped up, "Yes! Ladybug just said I'm adorable!", she run over with her phone out, she had her arm across the heroines shoulders, the phone pointed outward, "I totally need a picture with the two of us together!", she smiled as the flash went off then moved away from Chloé. The rich girl squealed when she saw the picture, "Perfect!"

Chat walked up to her, "Someone's a big fan."

She gave him a dry look, her arms crossed, "Yeah remember Lady Wifi, she a pretty big fan, which I guess is... _cute_.",

"What wrong? You gotta admit that this girl worshiping you is pretty awesome.", she saw the paper that Chloé had, picking it up she frowned, "Seriously.", handing it to him, he frowned too when he saw it.

"Okay, so maybe that's why he's after her.", he handed it back to her.

There was silent before Ladybug spoke, "I gotta go there's something I just remembered I have to do.", she started walking towards the balcony doors and he followed her.

"Wait a minute, what if the Evillustrator attacks her again?"

She hopped up on the ledge, turning her head to look at him, "That's why you're gonna stay here and alert me if there's any trouble.", he gave her a worried look, "Seriously, Kitty-Cat, I'll be back before you know it.", she leaped in to the air and used her yoyo to swing her self away.

"Ah! Ladybug text me, okay?!"

Ladybug, de-transformed as she slipped through her roof, landing on her bed and climbed down her stairs. She threw herself on to her lounge chair, nearly crushing Tikki.

"Hey!", she moved out of the way in time.

"Sorry, just ugh, dealing with that girl exhausts me."

"Well, she seems to be a hand full, especially with that project you have to do with her."

(Name) gasped, sitting up on her knees and placing her hands on her face, "Oh god the project! Oh god _Sabrina!",_ pulling out her phone, she cautiously checked it but was surprised when she only saw a few missed calls from her and not the almost hundredths. Placing a hand over her heart, she let out a sigh of relief, "Oh Thank what ever deity is up there that I could change this."

"Was it bad the last time?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea. Maybe I can avoid the awkward homework scene."

Tikki gasped in surprise, hiding which caused the heroine to stand up, only to fall back over and stare at her window, watching as it starting _disappearing_ and the Evillustrator walking in to her room.

"It's you, from the library! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

She raised a brow at him, "Ookay, but why did you attack Chloé?"

He frowned, "Cause Chloé is cruel and selfish!"

(Name) pressed her lips tight in a grimace, "Can't argue with that. Are you..going to hurt me?"

He looked shocked, throwing his hands up, "You, You're (Name).", rubbing the back of his head, he flushed darker purple, "You're beautiful and sweet and perfect and I'd never hurt you." By the time he was don't her cheeks resembled that of cherries. She had never had anyone tell her that about herself.

"That's..", she coughed into her fist, "That's really flattering and sweet, thank you."

"So I just came but to ask you if..uh well..it's my birthday today and uh...", he rubbed the back of his head, nervous,

She smiled, "It's okay take your time."

"..Would you want to come to my party?"

"Well, um you see...you see I have a project do and um I have to call one of my partners."

"Please, (Name) it'll be just you and me!", he materialized an invite, kneeling down as her presented to her, she took it and looked at it in amazement.

"Oh my god, that's me!"

"Do you like it?"

(Name) glanced at the drawings, eyes narrowed when she saw on exclamation point at the edge, eyes widened and remembering, this was _Nathaniel,_ the quiet artist in the back that had a crush on _Mari_. She had to plan this carefully, if she remembered this correctly the Akuma was in his pen but she couldn't take him down with out her partner. She smiled, "I love it, so much that I'll absolutely be at your party!", he smiled, about to jump for joy when she stopped him, "On one condition!"

"Anything for you, (Name)."

"No more going after Chloé, I simply cannot _bare_ violence."

"For you, anything." He stood up, drawing a rocket on his back, "Meet you at the left bank next to the Notre Dame at sunset!", he flew out the window.

The heroine let out a sigh, "What are you thinking, (Name)?", she pulled out the drawing that she took from Chloé's and held it up side by side to the one she just got.

"I'm thinking poor Nathaniel's got a crush... _on me_ of all people, and I'm gonna have to crush evil him as Ladybug."

"But how is Ladybug gonna _crush_ this crush i..i..if you're going out on a date with him as (Name)?"

"I'll have to call up Chat Noir, tell him the plan."

Chloé groaned in frustration, "Grrr, I'll show that..that ugh! I'll show _her_ I'm smart and I _can_ do my part!", she placed the pencil down, rubbing her head, "My brain huuuurts.", then she smirked, placing the stuff down and walking over to the hero, "Ooohh, Chat Noir, are you any good a particle physics?"

"Oh, this cat's got particle physics in the bag."

" _Great!_ " She dragged him over to the chair, shoving into it, then gave him the folder. The rich girl ran over to a lounge chair and grabbed a magazine, "and make it sound puuuurfect for my presentation," she giggled, "Oh, see what I did? I made a cat joke, I can be funny!"

He gave her a dry look, " _Hilarious_.", he grabbed his staff and ran out onto the balcony.

"Can't just fly outta here and then make cat calls, Ladybug. How's that thing that came up by the way?"

" _Yeah, sorry wasn't real cool of me. That thing? Still working on that but you can leave Chloé, I need you to protect this girl instead_.", he moved his staff to take a look and was absolutely in shock when he saw (Name)'s pretty smiling face staring back at him, even from just a photo her eyes still sparkled with mischief but also with care, like she was always up to something or she knew something you didn't. He could practically feel his heart in his throat at the thought of her in danger, " _Her names (Name), really cute isn't she? The Evillustrator is in love with her and promised not to harm Chloé as long as (Name) comes to his birthday party._ ", he shallowed the lump in his throat and placed the phone back to his ear, only to be interrupted but Chloé snapping her fingers at him and pointing to her binder, not having time for this, he turned her away and gently pushed her back inside, " _While he’s distracted I want you to take him out, if I assume correctly I believe the Akuma would be in his stylus, being an art type villain an all._ "

"That thing you're still doing gonna be running long?"

" _Unfortunately but as soon as I'm done I'll get there as fast as I can. Can you handle this alone?_ "

"Ha! Please, it'll be a cinch." He hung up then stuck his head back inside, "You're no longer in danger soooo I'll see ya, later!" Before she could say anything he was gone and she was stuck with doing her work.

(Name) cautiously opened the door, hoping not to see Sabrina, and to her delight, she was not there instead it was Chat Noir, "Hi, You must (Name), the girl that Ladybug told me about." He took her hand and kissed it, her face going really red, _what was with her_??? She could handle compliments and his flirty nature as _Ladybug_ so why was it flustering her when she wasn't in her hero persona, "I'm Chat Noir."

"Um yeah, I know you, going around and saving people, she'd told me you'd be here.", she took her hand back, smiling.

He smirked, leaning on the door, face getting closer, "So care to assist a hero and catching a villain?"

She twiddled her fingers together, "What about Ladybug? Aren't you partners?"

"Well, she's busy tonight, said she's get there as soon as she done sooo in the mean time," his used his finger lift up ur chin, making her look at him, "You get to be my Ladybug.", if she got anymore redder then she'll pass out.

She moved away, smiling even more, "Oh really? Me and Kitty-Cat fighting crime together? How fun!"

Chat Noir try so hard not to just grab and hold her close. Oh god, (Name) was adorable, well she always was but her cute red face and her _smile,_ and the way she called him Kitty-Cat _._ He coughed into his fist, "Just get that drawing pen from him, Little Lady, I'll take care for the rest." He winked at her then ran off, leaping over the fence and onto buildings.

Evillustrator sat on a boat he made on the the waters of Le Seine, drawing up beautiful lights, and even a miniature Eiffel Tower on it. A Butterfly outline appeared over his face,

_"That is a lovely scene your setting, but I don't want you getting distracted, boy."_

"But I just want (Name) to love me."

_"_ _And_ ** _I_** _just want the miraculous, so get it_ _or_ ** _else."_**

He dropped his pen as it started trembling, "I will, I will!"

"Happy Birthday!", turning as a sweet voice reach his ears, he saw (Name). She was dressed in her everyday outfit but she still looked so lovely to him.

"(Name)!", she smiled as he hopped down and took her on a tour of the boat.

"Wow, it's so beautiful.", the heroine looked around, amazed.

"You like it?", she nodded, "Well hold on, cause I'm just getting started." He leaped up onto the higher part of the boat but as the clouds covered the moon, he let out s frustrated growl, "Oh, come on you got to be kidding!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, uh sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He bend down, using the light from the lamp to draw a illuminated globe on top on the miniature Eiffel Tower, "I can't draw in the dark." The heroine smirked, she knew he couldn't draw in the dark now she just had to wait.

They sat on a bench together as the boat sailed through the water and Evillustrator played a tune from his drawing pad. (Name) held in a grasp when saw Chat Noir jumping form roof tops, following them, then smirked, time to put the plan in to action.

She turned back towards the villain, "You're so talented, I just don't understand why would you use your powers to hurt people."

"Not all people just Chloé and I'm never doing that again, after all you were true to your promise so all be true to mine.", she sighed, Nathaniel was a sweet guy and she really hated to do this but the kid can't stay Akumatized. Chat Noir stood on one of the bridges of the Pont Maris and as the boat floated under it he jumped on, hiding.

"Ya know I draw too, designs mostly, but probably not as good as you."

"I'm sure you're a wonderful artist."

She twiddled with her fingers, trying to look shy and meek while glancing at the side were Chat was, "Well...can I try to draw something special for your birthday?", she placed her hand over his, stopping the music.

Evillustrator looked her, heart rate going up, _(Name) was holding his hand_ , "That would be amazing.", just as he was about to let her, he heard a noise, glancing his saw the cat hero, "(Name), give me back my pencil back, I need to draw something, now."

She gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm so sorry, Nathaniel, you're a sweet guy just...this need to be done.", she snatched the pencil from him, "Chat Noir, _now!"_

(Name) got up, and ran, he tried to go after her but was stopped by Chat, "(Name), you're working with him?! I'm so stupid, I actually thought you liked me but you're really just like _Chloé_. Teasing me, mocking me, _leading me on_."

"The _fuck_ did you just say about me?! Do you even hear yourself?! UGH!!", he kicked the staff, using it to knock the pencil out of her hand, he leapt up, grabbing it and landing on the globe. Chat followed him to attack but the villain drew a box trapping both of them inside.

"And I'm taking back my promise," he erased a hole into the boat, "Chloé's gonna get a little lesson that she won't forget.", then he was gone leaving the heroes trapped.

"We're pinned in, literally.", the heroine stop her Kwami from getting out of her purse, then grabbed Chat's staff, she pointed it vertical.

"Chat, your stick like this, extend it up."

"Great thinking!", she held onto him as he used his weapon to get them on dry land.

He landed with her in his arms, bridal style, and she grabbed his staff, making sure it didn't fall.

She smirked, "Gonna put me down?"

"Oh uh, yeah! Sorry." The cat hero placed her on the ground, taking his weapon from her, "Gotta go a hero’s work is never done. Damsel in distress, Ladies in waiting, I've got a lot more saving to do. You can thing me later." The heroine giggled as she watched him run off.

"Uh-huh, Cocky little kitten, we'd still be trapped if it wasn't for me."

"Speaking of which.", Tikki flew out of her hiding place,

"That boy's gonna need our help saving our little rich brat."

At La Grand Paris, Chloé was sitting down doing her project, she grumbling about how she is smart and can _so_ do her own work. Hearing banging, she placed her binder down and got up, going over to the door, "Chat Noir, is that you?", only to shriek and run in terror when the door was erased to reveal the Evillustrator.

"Chloé, where are you?", he walked in as he said it in a sing-song voice, "Are you hiding? That is so cute, you're playing hid and seek. The closet?", he erased the closet door then started on her clothes. She yelled out, which gave her away as he erased her bed. "I win, Chloé, I found you!"

The blond pressed herself against the wall, "My dresses, my heels! You're a monster!"

"You like to walk over other people but you don't like it when other trample _you._ ", a giant heel materialized and started chasing her. A yoyo wrapped around the heel and snapped it off, causing it to disappear saving Chloé. The villain turned and saw Ladybug, yoyo still spinning.

"Well, looked what the cat dragged in.", Chat Noir landed beside her.

"Cat dragged me no where, I flew in myself."

"So that thing you had to do, what was it?"

She winked at him, "Soooorrry, it's a secret.", they looked at Evillustrator, ready to fight.

"In the comics this is what's known as the finally show down, the thing is if you knew her, you wouldn't be breaking a sweat to save her skin. She's the _real_ baddy!"

Chloé scoffed, offended, "That's so not true, everybody adores me!", he draw up giant boxing gloves, which Ladybug dodged but Chat tired to stopped and was hit onto balcony. She threw her yoyo to grabbed him but was stopped by a shield, a shaw blade came at her next but she deflected it, unfortunately sending it to Chloé. Thankfully it was stopped by Chat, before he could attack, she stopped him.

"Chat, take out the lights, he can't draw with out them.", the hero smirked, pulling his staff in to twos and tossing them, busting the lights behind the villain then tried to get to the light switch. He growled, moving over to another light source and before they could stop him, he erased it

"Here ya go, kitty, a little ball and chain to play with." It appeared on his ankle, "sadly those who get in my way get _erased_."

Chat was about to call on his special power, only for the floor to disappear and him having to hold on to the edge of it to not fall, "Shit!"

" ** _Lucky Charm!_** " And out come... _A bouncy ball?,_ she smirked knowing exactly what to do, "Let's finish this." then she threw it, watching at it smashed the lights and Evillustrator looked around confused. When the time was right to tossed her yoyo, using it to grabbed his wrist and making him let go of his pencil. She grabbed it mid-air then landing, she snapped it in half and the Akuma flew out.

"Oh no, you don't!", she tossed her yoyo, catching it then opened it, waving at the now white butterfly as it flew away.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!_** ", the heroine tossed the ball into the sky, it bursted into ladybugs, fixing everything that was damaged by the villain.

The now de-transformed Nathaniel looked around confused, "Where am I?"

"Pound it!"

_"Noooo! The miraculous was practically mine and it will be, once I have them all in my grasps, I shall rule the world."_

"What happened when Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived on the scene?", Chloé turned from her locker to look at Ayla, who had her camera out ready to record,

"Well to be perfectly honest, they only made matters worst! They come barreling in and started smashing things to bits, throwing plastic balls around my room!"

" _Plastic balls??"_ , She giggled as she watched them from her locker.

"She did her work, your tricked worked!", (Name) turned and saw Sabrina and she was wearing the hat, ah even then she'd still get to wear the hat

"That's great, Sabrina.", She smiled at the red head, "But yeah, it was a trick, and yea I kinda feel bad, but I felt like she just needed a little _push._ "

"And the push worked!", she giggled, "Of course there were some things I had to correct for her, but she did it!"

"Great, now you can try it anytime yourself if you want. The hat looks good on you, by the way"

Sabrina hmm'ed, "Maybe, I'll think about it! Thanks, (Name)!", she ran over to her friend, yelling that her homework was ready. The heroine just smiled and sighed, like Tikki said, can't changed everything.

"AH!" (Name), had closed her locker to find her friend, Adrien, standing behind it. Holding a hand to her chest, she glared at him, "You jerk, you scared me!"

He laughed, "Sorry, sorry!", his face turned concerned ."Anyway, I heard about your adventures with Chat Noir yesterday. Are you okay, where you scared?"

"Aww, it was nothing, I mean it kinda was scary, but ya know I did what I could."

"Great to hear, come on let's get to class."

"Ooooh, that amazing, Nathaniel!", he filched, cover his drawing as he turned to see (Name); she had arms crossed behind her back.

"Y..yeah, thanks, (Name). Just a new comic idea."

She giggled, "Here, sorry about your birthday." She pulled a warped gift from behind her back, handing it to him. It was very prettily warped, with silver paper and a red bow, "I got you a gift, it's not much but..."

"No! I mean no, thank you.", he unwrapped it to find a brand new sketch book and very nice set of pens and pencils.

"I know you probably have so many sketch books and everything but a new one for you comic idea couldn't hurt."

He smiled at her, placing them in his bag, "Thanks, (Name), I really like it."

"You're welcome! By the way no hard feelings about what you did when you were Akumatized.", she walked and sat in her seat, giving him a thumbs up. He chuckled, (Name) was a pretty cool girl.


	12. Rogercop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir fight the police

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tired  
> If there are any errors please tell me  
> Enjoy

“Ready to go, dad?", (Name) asked her father as her mom was busy helping him look nice for Career day at school even she had put her hair up in a pony tail for today and wearing a pink and light grey poke-a-dotted bow around it.

He looked at her, "As much as I'll ever be."

"Don't worry, dad, you'll do great.", they grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

"Happy Career Day, my darlings." Sabine said, waving to them, They waved back and climb down the stairs.

"My day begins everyday at four am every morning because the bakery opens at seven," (Name) stood beside her dad, holding a tray of croissants as he talked to the class. She was nervous, she didn't _dislike_ attention, it just class always made her this way, "You think that the life of a baker, would be pretty routine, making the same pastries, rolls, cakes but actually it's different everyday.", Nino, who was filming, looked up and winked at heroine, she smiled back, "One day someone might want a cake in the shape of the Eiffel Tower and another day you might-"

Outside, Adrien was on the phone trying to call his father, " _You've reach the voice mail Gabriel Agreste's office, please leave a message."_

"Hi, father, it's me. It's parents' career day at school, remember? I was hoping that you were gonna show up, call me back.", Plagg flew out of his jacket, looking worried for his holder.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, nothing new.", he made his way back into the classroom and sat down. Nino placed a hand on his back, asking the silent question but he just shook his head.

As everyone was done clapping, he moved aside so his daughter could walk up, "(Name) will come around and pass out some croissants made fresh this morning."

"Thank you, Mr. Dupain.", he moved away as Miss. Bustier's then introduced, "Now, Ayla's mom, who's a chief at the Grand Paris hotel, owned by our mayor, Mr. Bourgeois."

(Name) had step up to hand out the treats but frowned when she saw how Adrien looked so downhearted, she knew all about his father and flaking out on him. She placed her hand gently over his, making him look up and give her a sad smile, "Wanna talk about it later?"

"Maybe, I don't know.", she smiled softly back, removing her hand, she took the tongs and placing a two croissants on his desk for Nino and him, they gave her a thanks in return. Turning around she saw Chloé with an ugly bracelet, "It's beautiful!", Sabrina pulled the bracelet from its case but the blond snatched it back.

"Look don't touch!"

"Put it away, Chloé. It could get in the wrong hands.", she listened to her father and placed it back in its case just as (Name) placed a croissant in front of Sabrina.

"I wonder how many croissants your dad would have to sell to buy one one of these.", the blond patted the case, "What am I saying-"

"Chloé, let me stop you _right_ _there_.", she picked up said treat with the tongs, " _You'd_ have to pay _me_ to wear something so _gaudy_ looking, enjoy your croissant.", tossing the croissant in front of Chloé, then looked at the Mayor and the officer, nodded her head, respectfully, "Mr. Mayor, Mr. Roger.", she walked off to give other people food.

Chloé scoffed, shoving her bracelet in her bag, "Jealous."

Plagg poke his head out of Adrien's bag, "It's that Camembert?", he sneakily floated over and hide in her bag, opening the box only to be disappointed, "it's not Camembert." Then smiled, "But it is very shiny. I like shiny."

"Unfortunately, I have no dishes to share but maybe Mr. Bourgeois will invite you to the hotel and treat you to lunch.", Mr. Césaire smiled at her boss as everyone clapped. Plagg was in Chloé bag, playing with the bracelet, tossing it up and then catching it until he fell over, spilling contents on to the floor and he went rolling across, unfortunately (Name) didn't see what happened and tripped over them but luckily she caught herself on Chloé's and Adrien's desk, thankfully the try was already empty so she didn't have to pick anything up.

"Are you okay?", she looked over to see him and seem like he had grabbed the back of her jacket, which was a big help in her not falling on her face.

"Yep, I'm good." The heroine stood up, brushing herself off.

"Jeeez, Can there be a day when you're not tripping over something?"

"At lest my hair colors not from a bottle." She muttered, picking up the tray and tongs.

Chloé glared at her, "What did you say?"

She smirked back, "Oh, nothing." Then coughed, "Bottle blond.", quickly sitting in her seat before the rich girl could get her.

"Next on the list is Sabrina's father, Officer Roger.", The officer and his daughter stood up in front of the class.

"I've been a police officer for fifteen years and a firm belief every citizen is innocent until proven guilty."

"My bracelet! It's gone!", Chloé screamed holding out her empty case, with no bracelet. She pointed at (Name), "You stole it!"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, please! I told you, you'd have to pay me to wear that gaudy thing."

"Lies!", she got up in her face, "You purposely tripped over my bag to steal my bracelet!", (Name) pushed Chloé away from her.

"Get out of my face!"

The blond pointed to Officer Roger, "You're a police man, arrest her!"

"My daughter is not a thief!"

The police man blew a whistle, making everyone quite down, "Now hold on a minute, Miss. Bourgeois. We don't accuse without prove. Now everyone calm down please, maybe you simply misplaced your bracelet."

She gasped, offended, "You're call _me_ a _liar?_.", she turned toward her father, "Daddy!"

"Roger, I demand you arrest this girl!"

"Please, everybody!" The teacher tired calming everyone down but it didn't work.

"May I remind you that mayor of this city, I am your superior!"

He looked at the mayor in shock, "But sir, that's against the law I can't just go-"

"Alright then you're no longer a police officer!"

The whole class gasped, "Mayor, you can't be serious? Over a missing bracelet?"

"This is my daughter's bracelet were talking about, you're incompetent and you're fired! Get out!", he pointed to the door. The officer hung his head, walking out.

"Good, let's call Ladybug, I'm sure she'll actually do something.", The heroine glared at the blond.

_"Parent-Child relationships, can be so complicated and the perfect breeding ground for_ ** _stress_** _, when there's no more order, there's only chaos left."_

"Ha, he expects me to break the law, that's just...just criminal!, Roger sat in his car, not noticing the Akuma disappear into his whistle and a butterfly outline appear on his face.

_"Rogercop, I am Hawkmoth. This city needs a true ruthless righter of wrongs and that is were you come in."_

"Yes, sir."

_"Ladybug and Chat Noir must be destroy if you want to obtain ultimate retribution, you must obtain Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous for me, do we have an agreement?"_

He step out of his car, fully transformed, "Affirmative, Ladybug and Chat Noir will be powerless against me and justice will prevail in the streets of Paris."

Back in the classroom the adults fought, "Do not even think of getting near my daughter _or_ her bag!"

"Do you know who I am?"

"Please gentlemen! This is a school here, think of the children! Surely the bracelet is around here somewhere.", (Name) walked up between the arguing adults, pursuing them away from each other.

"ENOUGH!", her loud voice made everyone flinch, "You're all acting like _children_ , iconic of course, giving were we are.", she turned towards the Mayor, "I'm not guilty, I wouldn't ever steal anything, _especially_ a gaudy bracelet like that."

"Honey, you don't have to prove anything to him."

She smiled at her dad, but inside she frown, even though she loved Tom as her new father he could never replace her original one, it's where she got her backbone after all. "I've got this, dad, don't worry.", she turned towards the mayor and his daughter, then opened her bag and dumped out its contents on to the floor; all that fell out were books, note pads, and a sketch books, "Wanna check my purse, too?", she wasn't worried about Tikki, she had already moved into her hood on her jacket, she opened it too, dumping out the contents and all that fell out was (favorite flavor) lip gloss, a compact mirror, keys, a few pieces of candy and a small bag of cookies.

She spread out her arms, " _See_ , no bracelet. Wanna check my pockets? To bad they're not big enough to fit a bracelet that size." The heroine turned her pockets inside out anyway, nothing but lint come out.

Everyone looked from (Name) to the mayor, waiting, then Mayor Bourgeois coughed into his fist, "Will, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding, Miss Dupain-Cheng."

She frowned, crossing her arms, "Apology _somewhat_ accepted.", with help from Ayla and Adrien, she was able to pack everything back up. Chloé stomped her foot, irritated.

"Then if _you_ don't have it _where's my bracelet_?!"

"Maybe it just rolled out of your bag when I tripped."

Ayla leaned over and whispered, "If I was her bracelet, I would try to get as far away as possible form that crazy brat, too." Both of them snorted a laugh

The heroine realized, "Hey! Nino's been filming the entire time. We can see what happened."

Everyone had gathered around Nino as he played the video, skipping to the part were Sabrina was holding the bracelet, "Sabrina was holding Chloe's bracelet.", the blond glared at her friend

"Yes! But I gave it back straight after!"

"Now hold it," everyone looked toward the blue-haired girl, "I remember I saw you had taken it from her, Chloé, and placed it in your bag. So from between that time and the time that I tripped that's when your jewelry disappeared." Sabrina let out a sigh and smiled at her, holding her hand over her heart; she was so close to believing (Name) would point the finger at her, then the redhead swung her arms out, happily but in her excitement, she accidentally knocked Nathaniel's binder out of his hands.

"Oops, So-", Chloé, Sabrina and her father stared down at the paper that landed on the floor, on it was the drawing of the bracelet, the artist quickly picked up his paper.

"Yes, I did sketch the bracelet but I didn't do anything else."

Outside, Ms. Mendeleiev jaywalked across the road, while also throwing a piece of paper at the trash can and missing. Rogercop picked it up then leaped in front of her, "You're under arrest."

"What? What for?"

He held out his hand, showing the trash, "You threw litter at a public side walk and jaywalked across the the light."

"Well.. I suppose I did, you can't arrest me. Who are you anyway? You don't look like a policeman?", she huffed and walked around him.

He lifted his arms and shot cuffs on her, "I sentence you to trash duty." He blew his whistle, making the cuffs force her to pick up the litter, "Next mission, get justice from Mayor Bourgeois."

"Hand me the tape, I'll have it analyzed by professionals.", Nino held his phone away from the mayor's out stretched hand.

"No way, it's my camera."

"You do you think you're dealing with? I am the mayor of this city! Where's the school principal?"

While this was happening, Adrien felt something bump against his feet, looking down he saw Plagg with Chloé's bracelet stuck to his head! Quickly, he picked him up and snuck out, making sure no one saw him, but the only one was (Name), from the corner of her eye and she just let him be, knowing what was happening.

"I want to see the principal!", the mayor yelled at the poor teacher.

Getting out into the hallway, Adrien let Plagg out of his jacket, "I won't bother you with the story, it's a long boring-"

"Oh, yes you will explain and _fast_ , you realize we have a big problem here, don't you?"

"If by big you are referring to my rock hard abs, why thanks for noticing."

He looked up when he hear something strange, looking over the railing he saw a robot? Wait, no that was an Akumaized person!

"And now we have a bigger problem.", he watched as Fred try and stop him only to be cuffed and dagger away by them.

"What do you mean I can't transform??"

"If you transform, the bracelet will get absorbed with me and damage your powers.", he let out a frustrated groaned and ran off somewhere so he could fix this, somehow.

_"Hahahaha! It won't be long now before Ladybug and Chat Noir show up to meet their doom."_

"See, Chloé, I tripped over the bracelet but I already proved I don't have it, Sabrina held it but you took it from her, and Nathaniel sketched it but he was at the back of the class, no way he could have taken it in such a short amount if time, someone would have seen him, we all have an alibi.", both nodded their head.

"Well, what about everyone else?!"

"Simple, we check everyone's bags.", everyone glanced around, apprehensive, nobody really wanted to have their privacy breached, "Come on, everyone, a quick search and we can get on with our day.", she smiled at them, which eased everyone a-little and they all started going for their bags . Tom looked at his daughter and couldn't help but smiled, not only did she stand up and prove her innocents but she also kept a cool head and proved two other people's as well.

"Where is the Mayor?", everyone turned in shock, seeing a police robot standing at he door.

"Dad?", Sabrina asked.

" _Dad??_ ", they gasped,

Miss. Bustier walked up to the police, "Hello, may I help you?"

"Where is the Mayor?", using this as a distraction, (Name) snuck her way out of the room.

"I think he already left, sir."

"Are you lying?"

"Ye- I mean no!"

He lift up his arms, "If nobody confesses, I'll put you all under arrest.", turning toward Chloé, he asked, "Where is your father?"

She huffed, crossing her arms, "I don't know."

"Mr. Principal, I demand that you find who stole my daughter's bracelet, asap!", Rogercop walked out of the room, and followed the yelling, "Your job is on the line! My daughter has been treated with disrespect!"

(Name) ducked behind a wall, after watching Rogercop walk away, "You did so well keeping a cool head in there, (Name).", she softly smiled at Tikki.

"Thanks, Tikki but the truth was I was actually kinda nervous that no one would believe me. I hope Adrien got Plagg unstuck."

The Kwami face palmed, "Oh no, don't tell me-"

"Plagg probably thought that it was a cheese box and when he saw it wasn't, he still liked it because it was-

"- _Shiny._ ", they finished together and sighed, "We can take care of the missing bracelet later, I gotta job to do! Tikki, **_Spots on!_** "

In the locker room, Adrien had tied Plagg to the pole of the bench and was trying to pull the bracelet off, only to pull the Kwami tail free and go falling against the wall, "I thought it was a camembert box, anyone can make a mistake!"

"You're always thinking with your stomach...Wait!", sitting down on the bench, he pulled out a piece of cheese and sprinkled pepper on it, "a bit of pepper.", then picked up Plagg and holding him near the cheese. He sniffed the pepper, causing him to sneeze, with freed him from the bracelet, "Gesundheit. Plagg, **_Claws out!_** "

"I'm _warning_ you, if you don't find my daughter's bracelet by this evening, I'll cut all you're city funds from the school, understand?"

"But, sir, how am I suppose to-", he was interrupted by the door falling over, and Rogarcop walking in.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock before you come in?"

"Justice doesn't need and invitation. Mayor, you're under assert for abuse of power."

The Mayor scoff, "Look who's talking!", before he could arrest him, the villain was stopped by a yoyo, wrapping around his arm. Looking back, he saw Ladybug.

"Ladybug, Paris has a new righter of wrong, your services are no longer required.", he fired at her but she back flipped away, taking her yoyo back. She squinted her eyes at the whistle around his neck, knowing that's were the Akuma was.

"For one I'm not letting you take my job, and two I'm not gonna let you go around accusing everyone of every _little_ thing!", she dodged his blasts, leaping into the court yard of the school as she continued to dodge. When he got distracted long enough, the heroine hid behind a wall.

_Where was Chat???_

Chloé walked out of the classroom, "Mr. Rogercop, I need your help.", his helmet alerted him that the mayor was trying to escape, turning around he went after him, ignoring the blond. Ladybug held her breath as he walked out but he didn't see her, which was good, she needed a plan. Rogercop shot at the man but his aim was knocked off by Chat Noir hitting his arm.

"You are obstructing justice, Chat Noir, you are going too pay for this."

"You can Bodley harm to the charges.", The hero dodged the blasted, swinging his staff to attack but he was caught and tossed into the trash can, were Ms. Mendeleiev was miming picking up trash now. His partner cringed, that's gotta be damaging to the ego.

"Listen, you're Sabrina's dad and a good cop!", and this is coming from her, some one who didn't trust cops all that much and believes a lot of them abuse their power, "Don't let this person who gave you theses powers make an evil cop out of you!"

_"Don't listen to that liar! Take their miraculous, their powers belong to me!"_

"Justice must prevail in the streets of Paris.", she dodged, sliding down the stairs and, instead of attacking him, she leap over him, landing by her partner.

"Tactical retreat?", he nodded, and she quickly pulled him out, then ran off somewhere behind the school.

Rogercop decide to continue going for the mayor, "The Mayor must pay for getting raid of his best police officer." His car stopped behind him and he was just about to get in when he stopped at his name.

"Mr. Rogercop, I got a serious problem!", Chloé walked out of the school and towards him, "Worst then a bad hair day."

"Come with me and we'll talk about it."

The heroes watched from the roof of the school, as Chloé got into the car with the villain, both face palming, "Chloé....", they jumped on to the back of the vehicle, gripping tightly onto it, as it took odd into the sky.

"This is gonna suck.", the car spun, trying to knock them off.

Inside the car, Chloé was taking to Rogercop, "So, I know that (Name) girl was the one that stole my bracelet , she must be arrested!", he ignored her as he watched the heroes right their selfs from the review mirror. The villain hit the breaks, trying to fling them off and Chat nearly did go flying, if it wasn't for Ladybug grabbing him by his tail-belt and saving him. Rogercop tuned on auto pilot and stepped out of the car.

"Thanks for the save there, LB.", before she could save anything, they looked up to see the villain step onto the car.

"Hey, where are you going? Who's going to drive this car?"

They pulled out their, weapons, "Did I ever thank you for the lift."

"The Akuma is in his whistle.", she whispered to him then they began fighting him, but he dodged the heroes everytime they made a grab for his weak point.

Rogercop jumped onto one side of the car, causing it to start spinning, making the heroes having to run around it, so not to fall off.

"Where did you get those shoes? I could use a pair like that.", the villain lifted up his arms, Chat was able to dodge but Ladybug got knocked off.

"Grab my yoyo!", she tossed it to her partner, but it sailed past him, and she continued to fall.

"Damn it! No, Lady!", he ran to leaped off the car, but was caught by the back of his costume by the villain, he glare at him, "Bastard!"

_"Snatched his miraculous, his ring!"_

Rogercop reach for the ring, as he did that, Chat dropped his staff to his feet and used it to plug up the car exhaust pipe. It exploded, making the villain let him go, so he fell too. Chat was free falling, "Good day for a swim!", he made a swimming motion, grabbing his staff, but then he looked down, realizing his didn't have time to catch himself. Closing his eyes, he prepared to feel some pretty bad pain.

Opening his eyes, he glanced around, seeing that he had not hit the ground, in fact he was caught. "Well, lookie what I caught! a flying Kitty-cat!,", he was pulled up, looking over he saw Ladybug!

He smirked at her as she walked closer, "Hey, I'm head over heals to see you.", she scratched him behind his ears.

"Awww, Kitty, how sweet, good to see you, too.", she gently let him down, "You owe me one."

"Sure thing, but I'll take the credit for that.", they watched as the car flew off with black smoke trailing behind.

They tired to follow it but only got as so far as the Eiffel Tower before stopping, "There's no way we can follow him, he's to far."

"Well if it's the mayor he wants, he'll be heading straight for the city hall.", Ladybug hummed in agreement with him, placing a fist under her chin, thinking. Chat smirked at her, "Is that a plan I sense?", she smirked at him, mischief in sparkling in her eyes.

"How do you feel about punching a cop, Kitty?"

"Hmm, not to guilty, why?"

"Great, here's what we do.", she begins to explain the plan.

"Call up all available police forces, that's an order!", Mr. Bourgeois, placed the phone down as he heard screaming outfit his office. Stepping out, he saw a car hover and land in the lobby with Rogercop stepping out.

"Mr. Bourgeois. I'm taking over. Relinquish your power."

" _Never_!", wrong answer because then he was cuffed, "These handcuffs won't change my mind!"

"Then maybe this will.", he blew his whistle and out of the car, pulled by cuffs, was Chloé.

"Don't your dare lay a finger on my little girl!"

"So much for your power." He laughed, really robotically.

" _Paris has a new super power, his name is Rogarcop. I here by relinquish all authority to Rogercop._ ", while this was going on, Ladybug and Chat Noir watched, hidden, atop the roof tops, " _All citizens are to answer to him._ ", he was moved and the camera zoomed in on the villains face.

" _Ladybug and Chat Noir are now outlaws, they must be hunted down and brought into custody, immediately._ "

Chat rolled his eyes, "So now we're the nations most wanted felons?"

"What garbage, we haven't done anything."

"Exactly, you can just accuse someone with out proof!"

"I know, but stick to the plan, Kitty. When it hit night that's when we'll attack."

He nodded, sitting against the chimney, now all there was to do was wait.

When the night came, the police busted out the helicopters with lights, circling the city looking for them. That's when Chat leaped down from the roof, landing in the spotlights, keeping a close eye on the cops around him, "Something about Paris just makes you wanna dance."

" _You won’t be dancing when I'm done with you, arrest him._ "

"Does that mean you won't be joining me?", he dodged the dog-pile that the police tried to pull on him, using another one of them to vault himself over and away.

Inside, Ladybug opened the door to the office, slipping her way across the floor and hiding under the table with the city model on it before Chloé could turn and see her, She did not need the rich girl blowing her cover, _this time_.

" ** _Lucky Charm._** " She whispered, and out popped... _an oven mitt??,_ glancing around she saw a belt and another mitt. The heroine knew what to do but she needed her partner’s help.

Back outside, Chat threw the last police onto the pile, dusting his hands off, "Okay!", he bowed, "Show's over, no encore tonight!", then ran off inside to help his partner.

He snuck inside, seeing Ladybug hidden. He froze when he saw Chloé turn her head and seeing him, placing a finger to his lips his, he shh'ed her. She nodded, but had to open _her mouth_ , "Go, Chat Noir, go.", this caused Rogercop to turn and see him too... _Fuck._

"Chat Noir, it's time for justice to prevail.", he leaped over, he landed beside his partner.

"What's the plan now, LB."

Rogercop blew his whistle, "Get Ladybug and Chat Noir.", the mayor and his daughter were pulled up and toward the heroes but they were picked up by them then tossed out, the door slamming behind them, with Chloé screaming about her hair.

_"Stop shooting like an idiot, Rogercop! You're suppose to take their miraculous!"_

The villain jumped onto the table, making the heroes run and take cover behind the folding divider, where Ladybug grabbed the belt she needed from the pants, "Great now, I need the other mitt and a ring.", they both screamed as Rogercop punched through the divider. The heroes leaped over and away from him, hiding behind a food crate, with Ladybug grabbing the other mitt.

"Where the hell I’m gonna get a ring??", Chat Noir glanced around, pulling out Chloé's bracelet from his pocket but before he could throw it, it was snatched from his hand, "I didn't know you were into such gaudy jewelry, Kitten.", she smirked at him.

"It..it's not mine, I just found it."

"Okay, look can you distract him for a good while."

"You bet I can. **_Cataclysm!_** ", he jumped out from behind the food cart, dodging then sliding between the villains legs, with his hand on the ground, decaying the floor under. Before he could get out of the way, Chat was cuffed to the wall but he looked over at Rogercop as he fell through the floor, smirking. 

"Time to finish this!", Ladybug took her combined mitten/belt trap, and hopped onto the desk, running across it. Leaping high into the air, she swing her mittens over the villains hands then pulled the belt tight, locking them together. She smirked, snapping up the whistle from the man’s neck and then crushing it under her boot heel. The Akuma tied to escape.

"Oh no, you don't!", she tossed her yoyo, capturing it then reopened her yoyo, waving as the now white butterfly flew away.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug_**!, she tossed the oven mitt into the air, where it bursted into ladybugs, flying around, fixing and freeing everyone.

The detransfromed Officer Roger looked around, confused, "What am I doing here?"

"Pound it!",

"As Rogercop would say 'Justice as prevail in the streets Paris." Ladybug laughed, smacking him on the arm.

"That was bad, even for you!", they looked down at his ring as it begun to beep.

"I'd stick around but without my mask, you wouldn't be able to resist me."

She poked his nose, "Maybe if you're lucky, Kitty-Cat.", he gave her a mock salute before running off. She shook her head but as she glanced down, she smirked, seeing Chloé's bag. Quickly picking up the bracelet, she placed inside the bag.

_"You may have alluded me this time, Ladybug. But one of these days I'll be ruling the world and you and Chat Noir won't be apart of it!"_

"I think this belongs to you, miss." Roger placed the bag on the principal's desk.

"My bag!", she took it and began looking through it, only to gasp and pull out her bracelet, "My bracelet! But how?"

"Roger, you found her bracelet."

"Actually, it was in Chloé's bag all along, must of fallen into a side pocket when that girl tripped over it.", Ladybug couldn't help but giggle.

"Roger, I do apologize for being so accusatory and firing you for no good reason."

The heroine cleared her throat, getting everyone attention, "I think Officer Roger has proven his excellence to you, Mr. Mayor. You would be wrong not to keep him on."

"Of course, Ladybug, you're absolutely right and actually it _Lieutenant_ Roger, now."

Roger gasped, saluting the mayor, "Thank you, Mr. Mayor. I'm proud to be on the force and I vow to hold up my firm belief that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty.", she looked on nervously as she earnings beeped, she begun backing up towards the door, sneakily leaving.

"Very good, a valuable lesson learned!", he looked at his daughter, "Right, Chloé?"

She scoffed, "Yes, daddy."

The heroine giggled as she shut the door and swung her way home.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what chapter is Neeeext!  
> I’m gonna have FUN writing that one!


	13. Dark Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir deal with trouble on Valentine’s Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you just LOVE pining?? And denial as deep as the river in Egypt itself!!  
> Lol  
> Enjoy tell me if there’s any errors

Today the class sat around listening to their teacher talk, but it was no ordinary day, really, is there _ever_ an ordinary day in this world? But no, today was _Valentines' Day_ and they were learning about Fairytales.

"In most Fairytales the prince breaks the curse by kissing the princess can any of you tell us why?", Miss Bustier asked, the heroine glanced around. No way she was gonna answer. She went back to staring at Adrien's back, as he was leaned over his desk, really concentrating on what he was writing.

"Because only love can conquer hate!", Rose answered, standing up and sighing.

"Correct, Rose."

Max stood up, "Technically, this reasoning is only limited in about seventy percent of all Fairytales-"

"Thank you, Max. That's enough.", she looked over toward the model, "Adrien, I hope whatever your writing has to do with my lesson.", she walked over, "Can you tell me what I just said?", he moved his head up and quickly answered her.

"That's why in most Fairytales the prince break the spell by kissing the princess, love conquers hate."

"Very good, Adrien.", that's when the bell rung and everyone packed up to leave for the day, "Now everyone don't forget to finish _Sleep Beauty_ by Charles Perrault today and Happy Valentines Day, stay safe.", as they were getting up, (Name) told Alya that she'd meet her and Nino outside. Leaning over, she grabbed Adrien's shoulder, scaring him.

"What cha got there?", she smirked, letting go, as she watched his face go red like a tomato.

"N..nothing!",

"Awwwww, Come on! Let me see!", he quickly balled it up, sticking his tongue out as he grabbed his bag and tossed the ball in the trash as he walked away.

She playfully pouted, "You're so mean!" Laughing, she grabbed her bag and got up too. With his back turned, she quickly snatched the balled up paper out of the trash and shoved it into her purse.

She walked beside him, "Is it a poem? Is it for someone you like?", giggling as his face got redder and redder. He was about to answer when they were stopped by Chloé and Sabrina.

"Hi, Adrien!", she glared at the heroine, then pulled out a bit of the rolled up poster Sabrina held, "Sign here,please?"

"Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé."

She laughed, "That's not what this is. It's a petition against cruelty to hamster. Have you seen the ugly sweaters they're forced to wear? It's appalling!"

"Aww, I love Hamsters!", before anyone could stop her, (Name) took the marker and snatched the poster from the red head. Smirking at the two as she unfurled it, " _Gotcha_ , thought you could trick him with me around, huh?", Chloé glared at her as the model glared back. Adrien grabbed her wrist making her drop the items before she could give them back and dragging her away.

When they a good length away, he stopped, letting her wrist good. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, you okay?"

He let out a frustrated groan, "Not really, but right now I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Hey, hey. It's okay you know I'm right here when ever you're ready to talk, now come on we have to meet Nino and Alya in the court yard."

The group walked out of the school taking about plans of what to do for this afternoon. Only to stop when they heared Max and Kim talking,

"Operation _Valentine's Day_ is commencing." Max fixed his glasses, "According to my extensive research and cross referencing on online shopping sites." He pulled out a heart shape box, "This particular jewel was ranked highest in popularly."

Kim took the box and opened it, smiling, "That's prefect, Max. I bet I could hit a home run with this guy. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out but if you aim right, you'll hit it out of the park. Score!"

Alya watched the whole thing, smirked then grabbed Nino, who grabbed Adrien, who grabbed (Name), all being pulled over there.

"That's right, Kim, lovely metaphor."

"Meta-who?"

Alya looked at the brooch, " _Oooh_ , sparkly! Is is that for muah?"

"Hey guys, what are you two talking about?", (Name)'s eyes shined when she saw the sparkly gem, "Oooh, pretty!".

Nino smirked at his friend, elbowing him, then whispered, "Maybe you should give her something like that, man.", Adrien elbowed him back, "What, man you got the money now."

The model rolled his eyes; yes he did, thanks to (Name) and a lot of planning and let's not sugar coat it, _blackmail_ , he had his own wages, bank account, and no longer had such a tight and full schedule. Let just say when he stood up to his father, the man nearly had a heart attack and even threatened to pulled him out of school but he had send the files to his friends, who knew what to do if he didn't come to school the next day. So his father caved to his demands, and now he had a lot more freedom then he use too.

"I don't really know if she would like _that_ , though."

"Then maybe get her something like a pretty bracelet?", that made him stop and think. Maybe he could get her something nice she could wear everyday.

"Uuuh, negative, Alya, recipient of this gem as already been determined. It's-", Kim pulled Max away and covered his mouth. But without him even saying it. (Name) _knew_ who it was that the jock had feelings for and she knew how it would turn out.

"Shhh, Keep it on the down low."

"Scooop! Kim's got a major crush! Who's the lucky lady?", she pulled out her phone but Adrien blocked her camera view with his hand. The would be reporter pouted at him, making the heroine giggle.

"Now let's leave him to his privacy, Miss Reporter."

"Dude, who ever gets that gift is gonna be ecstatic!"

Kim rubbed the back of his head at Nino's words, "Technically, she still has to accept it.", then he realized, looking at Max in horror, "What if she says no?"

(Name) was one-hundred percent sure the girl would say no, even laugh in his face and break his heart. Just as she was about to tell him to just go for it Ayla beat her to it, "Now way! Don't hold back, go for it!"

"Yeah, No regrets!"

"Operation _Valentine's Day_ is underway!", the jock high fives his friend. A car horn made them all look over to see Adrien's waiting ride. The model sighed, waving goodbye to his friends as he got into the car.

"Her route is high lighted in yellow, your’s in red.", Kim ran in place as he listened to Max explain the plan, "If you run at ten-miles per-hour you're gonna gain a four minutes advance on her and wait here.", he pointed to Le Seine, "Pointing north west, the third most romance spot in Paris!", everyone gave him a thumps up, "Go, go ,go!"

"Thank you, guys!", Kim turned and ran with the four waving goodbye at him.

"Alright you dudes, I'm off!", Nino waved goodbye and then soon Max's was off, too.

(Name) hissed as she was elbowed by her friend, "Girl, you were pretty quiet the whole time, what's up?"

She waved her away, "It's nothing.", then smirked, "But I _did_ get that paper Adrien was so focused on.", she pulled it out and straighten it out, Alya looking over at it. They both read it.

The heroine’s face just grew pink, "Ah, so who do you think it's for?"

The would be reporter gave her a _are you serious?_ look, "Obviously, it's about you! Who else has _hair of midnight blue_?"

She scoffed, "Ppppffft, there's plenty of girls with that hair color!"

"Okay, what about _eyes that shine with mischief yet kind_?", her face grew redder.

 _No, no_ , this wasn't right he wasn't suppose to like _(Name),_ he was suppose to like _Ladybug_ , but then again if she thought about it, that means he'd still like her but not her _her_. Fuck, this was confusing!

"Come one, girl!", Alya's talking pulled her out of her jumbled thoughts, "You have to realized you like him like he likes you!"

The heroine looked at her friend, confused, "What..What do you mean?"

Face palming, she groaned, "I mean, girl, That a _blind_ man could see how you two feel for eachother. Adrien just kinda _knew_ after he talked with Nino about it and you are in _denial_ about it and need to finally realize you love him.", Alya could practically _hear_ her best friend's brain stop and then reboot itself.

"W..Wh..What??"

"Come on." She grabbed her wrist and started pulling her towards the direction of her house.

"What are we doing?"

"We're going to your house, girl and writing a response."

The heroine looked at he friend, bewildered, "W..Wa..Wait! No!"

"Nu-huh!", the girl yelled all the way to her house about how this was dumb and in no-way was this note meant for her.

(Name) sat at her desk, a binder out as she tapped her pen on to the blank sheet of paper. Groaning, she tossed the pen down then rubbed her eyes, "This is _stupid,_ that poem is obviously for Ladybug."

"I don't know about that, (Name). It doesn't say any thing about a mask like you told me it did for _Marinette's_ Ladybug. It's _obviously_ about _you_ you and not Ladybug-you." Tikki said, looking up from the poem she was reading.

"Both you and Alya are crazy.", she crossed her arms, pouting.

"Being in denial isn't good for _yoooou_." She sing-sung, "It will hurt both of you in the long run.", after a few minutes, the heroine sighed and uncrossed her arms, grabbing her pen.

"Okay, so what do you think I should write?"

"I think about how you really feel for Adrien and speak from the heart!", she cringed, she wasn't good with mushy romance stuff but she could try.

"I guess I could answer his poem?"

"(Naaaaamme)!", hearing Alya's voice, Tikki quickly hid as the would-be reporter came up stairs and smiling, triumphantly, as she held out a heart shaped card.

"It's prefect, Thanks, Alya.", She placed it on her desk and started writing. Stopping every few seconds to think before beginning again.

"It's prefect!", Alya pointed at the bottom, "Don't forget to sign it!" Just then a ladybug flew down and landed on the card, "That's a good omen, ladybugs are good luck! Especially in the _loooove_ deportment.", she wiggled her eyebrows at her while grinning.

She raised a brow at her, "Really? I don't really thing so. Never had much luck in the ' _love deportment_ '."

The would-be reporter rolled her eyes, "You just lack confidence, girl! Trust me, you have all people should know about Ladybug.", She flinched a little at that comment but relaxed, remembering she been a lot better at keeping her secret. The brunet pulled out her phone and began running from it, "' _Since the beginning of time the ladybug as been a symbol of love guiding hearts on the path of devotion_ '," turning her phone, she showed her friend the post on the Ladyblog, "It was on my Blog this week. You read it, didn't you?"

"Uuuh yeah, but I kinda forget about it, sorry."

She playfully rolled her eyes, "You and your forgetfulness."

"So, still stalking (Name)'s Instagram?", Adrien slightly flinch then glared at Plagg.

"I'm not _stalking_ her...I'm just..checking up on her.",

"Uh-huh, _suuuuure_.", the model ignored his Kwami and looked back down at phone, staring at the picture of (Name) and him. They were hanging out at the park that day, she had her arm warped around his shoulders and a giant smile on her pretty face. She had taken the picture with Ayla and Nino was in the far back making a stupid face. It was probably his most favorite picture.

Adrien placed his phone down and went back to his computer to try and find the prefect gift for his love. He went through several pages of things he thought she'd like but nothing looked _right_ for her. He leaned back, sighing, "Oh, (Name)-"

"' _Oh, (Naaaame), I wanna maaarrry you and have two-NO! Three kids that have you're pretty eyes and smile, living in a nice, cozy house with a dog and hamster!_ '", Plagg grinned, like the cute gremlin he was as Adrien glared at him, his face blazing red at the kwami's teasing.

"I, _so_ , never said that!"

Plagg snickered, "You _suuure_? Cause I remember that you said that when looking at her picture!"

"Oh, shut it, what do you know about love anyway."

"Of course I do! I love Cheddar, I love Swiss, and I _loooove_ Camembert!", the model rolled his eyes then got up from his chair, going over to lean against his window and look out at the sky.

"Awww, the poor boy's frustrated because he can't find a nice gift or finish the poem for his sweetheart?"

He smiled, "I don't need either of those, when I can tell her to her face.", he sighed, "I love you."

Plagg gagged, "Grooossss! You're making me lose my appetite." He threw the cheese into the air and caught it in his mouth, " _Almost._ "

We cut to Kim, who was waiting at Le Seine, "That's right and a twenty-four carrot gold frame.", he stood straight up when he heard the person he was waiting for. Looking he saw Chloé talking on the phone as she walked on the bridge, "Deliver it to, like, the Grand Pari Hotel and bill it to Daddy-kins-I mean, Mr. Bourgeois.", she hung up, raising an elegant brow at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I...I..", he glanced around nervously.

"You...you???"

Kim took a knee, in a puddle, raising the box up and opening it, "Will you be my Valentine?", none of them saw the bike come cycling across and splashing water on the poor guy. The jock rubbed his eyes but only to get smacked with a chip bag, sticking to his face.

"Don't move.", Chloé snapped a picture with her phone and then laughed as she sent it to everyone, "Wait, till everyone gets a-load of this." She laughed again and walked pass him, "No offense, Kim but my heart saved for someone more awesome then you. Don't you just hate how harsh love can be?", Kim pulled the brooch out and held it in his hand as he cried, heartbroken.

Poor dude.

_"Ahhh, Valentine's Day, the day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My evil Akumas, you are going to have such field day."_

The Akuma traveled all the way to Kim and disappeared into his gem.

_"Dark Cupid, I am Hawkmoth, I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce love and impale friendships. But there's something you must do for me in return."_

"No love affair will escape my fury, no one will love again!", he stood, transforming, then spread his wings and glided across sky until he found a couple having a picnic. Dark Cupid notch an arrow and shot it into the woman's heart, it disappeared, her lips turning black. She gasped, then threw the cake into the river and ran off. He shot randomly through the city, making people destroy flowers and ruining relationships.

_"Hahaha! Prefect, it won't be long until Ladybug and Chat Noir show up to met their doom."_

The girl ran through the bakery, giggling, "Candy Apples, girls?", (Name) stopped and turned to see the heart shaped candy apples, picking two up, she thanked her father and kissed him on the cheek then quickly followed Alya outside.

"Come one, (Name), do it! Put the letter in there!"

The heroine stood there, nervously, "But Alya, what if it really was for another girl?? What if I _embarrass_ myself and Adrien doesn't want to be my friend anymore?"

The would be reporter sighed, without another word. She snatched the envelop from her friend's hand and replaced it with her candy, "You're being ridiculous, girl!", before the other could take it back, Alya slipped it inside the mail box, "See easy." She looked at her, taking her candy back, "So, did you sign it?"

(Name) glanced around, twiddling her fingers. Her friend squinted her eyes at her, suspiciously, (Naaaammme)...Did you sign it??"

"Yeeeeessss???"

"(Name)!"

She huffed, "Oh, alright! I signed it Secret Admirer!"

"Girl!", she use her free hand to face palm.

"I couldn't help it, I got nervous about him finding it out it was me who wrote it, plus I'm still sure it's for another girl." 

They were interrupted by their phones buzzing, pulling them out. They saw it was a message from the Miss Rich Brat herself, _Chloé_. Alya scoffed, "Chloé? Since when did _she_ start texting _us_?", The heroine shrugged as they both opened the message and gasped at what they saw.

It was Kim, looking so sad, with a bag stuck to his face, "What a bitch!"

"And we both told him to go for it! Ugh! Damn it, I had a hunch it was Chloé!"

"Damn, that sucks.", Alya pointed to the sky, "What is _that?!_ "

The villain looked down, glaring at the candy heart she was holding, "All heart must destroy!", he shot her in the heart. (Name) not being quick enough to save her.

(Name) glanced at her friend, "Alya?", she then jumped back before her friend could stick the candies to her shirt, so they ended up falling to the ground.

Alya looked up at her, lips black, "You're not my BFF, You're a _joke!_ And Adrien's gonna laugh his head off at lame attempted at _poetry.",_ she laughed as she dashed away.

"Okay, one, hella _rude_ and two when this is over I'm so getting you back for trying to stick candy to my shirt.", she glanced at the villain as flew away.

"Do you know who is is this time?", Tikki said, tucked behind her hair.

"Yeah, it's Kim, and the brooch he has is the Akuma. Great..", she quickly ran back into alleyway, for cover, "Tikki, **_Spots on!_** ", she made her way out and followed Dark Cupid.

Hopping from roof to roof top she followed the villain, already having a hunch on where he was going, "Ugh, I never say _eight-teen_ carrot gold. Those gold tones will never match my twenty for carrot toilet!", Dark Cupid smirked as he notch an arrow, aiming it at the blond rich girl, but was it was knocked off course by a yoyo, so it hit the van instead of any person. Turning his head, he scowled at who he saw.

"Ladybug!"

She continued to spin her weapon, "We can do this the hard way or the easy way, Kim."

"I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid and I'm not stopping."

As this was going on Sabrina had to carry Chloé into the hotel to safety, leaving behind her framed poster, _tragic...really._

 _"_ Look, Kim, I get it the brat totally burned you, dude. But it doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris."

"Oh yes I do, and I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed! Say _Adiós_ your loved ones cause you'll hate them!", she destroyed his arrow before it even left the bow then started leaping at him. Swinging her yoyo and trying to catch him off guard. _Damn it_ , where's Chat Noir, she could really use his help. Ladybug leaped and jumped, dodging his attacks

“AH!”, she slipped but was able to catch herself before she hit the ground. Dark Cupid looked around for her, high in the sky.

_"If you want to continue destroy love then get Ladybug’s miraculous or I'll remove your powers."_

He shored through the shy looking for her, not knowing she was hanging upside down, right under his nose. "Well lookie, lookie a cute hanging bug-a-boo." She tilled her head up to see her partner, Chat Noir. Her face turned bright red under her mask, she remember that this was _Adrien,_ Adrien, that according to her friends and Kwami he liked her _her_ a lot, more then a friend and not _Ladybug_ -her. She shook her head in denial, no that's ridiculous! He totally loves Ladybug! Why would he like normal her???

She giggled, "Awww, hey Kitty-Kitty, almost missed the fun! We got a _Valentine's Day_ themed villain this go around.", his laughter was cut off when he grabbed her and turned around taking an arrow for her. She stared wide eyed and scared, "Chat Noir...oh no.", she struggled to get away from him but his gripped only tighten.

"You're nothing to me _,_ Ladybug, you're _nothing_ , I-", before he could finish that sentence she stomped her heel into his foot then pushed him away. Using his staff, she propelled herself upward, wrapping her yoyo around a lamp post, the heroine swum get herself into the hotel, doing a barrel roll as she landed. Chloé and Sabrina stood from behind the fancy decor table, "Ladybug, it's about time. Where have you been?",

Back with Chat Noir, he shrunk his staff and climbed back up, stopping when he saw the villain.

_"Offer to help him in turn for Ladybug's miraculous."_

"I can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give me her miraculous in return."

"No..problem!", he held out his hand the Dark Cupid, smirking even wider as he took it.

_"Yes, Yes! And once I have Ladybug's miraculous, taking Chat Noir's will be child's play!"_

Back with Ladybug, she was trying to get Chloé and Sabrina to safety, "You have to get out of here, you're friend Kim has turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do to you."

The blond scoffed, " _Muah_? How could he possibly have a vendetta against me?"

"Who doesn't...", she muttered, then grunted when Chloé threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Duuuh, it's because of this.", she pointed to the formed poster, that wasn't signed, "That's Adrien, a super hot guy in my class and rich, I would have gotten it signed if it wasn't for a nosy little girl in my class. But that besides the point, he's hot for me, of course."

The heroine looked to the side, muttering, "Not what the poem and everyone else said."

"It's alive!", Sabrina screamed, causing Chloé to hide behind both her and Ladybug as the poster hobbled in and out popped Dark Cupid from behind it. She spun her yoyo, making a shield against his arrows, then leaping over and landing behind him, she used her yoyo to grab the blond and drag her outside.

"Run, Chloé, Run!," she yelled, untangling the girl and pushed her in front of her, making her run.

She was stopped by her brain-washed partner jumping in front of her, "Laaadybug.", his black lipped grin send shivers down her spin. She very much knew what she had to do.

"I don't wanna fight you, Chat."

He gaged, twisting and popping his joints, "That nicest is so _revolting_ , you are definitely not my friend.", he used his staff to fling himself up into the and try and strike down at her, but she dodged, swinging herself up onto a lamppost. Looking down at him, she knew she had to plan this carefully so she flung her self upward and let him chase her.

When they got far enough away. She wrapped her yoyo around his staff and pulled it taunt, practically playing tug-of-war with him. She smirk, "Hey, Kitty, wanna kiss?", before he could react, the heroine pulled him towards her then grabbed his face and kissed him.

Only to dodge a swipe from his claws.

"Nice try, Ladybug, but I guess your little kiss didn't work!", she dodge him, running back to the hotel.

Ladybug decide to hide in Chloé's room. Quickly, she pulled all the curtains closed, so she’d have some time to think, "Why didn't it work? It was suppose to _work,_ he loves Ladybug.... _Doesn't he?_ "

She need a trap, and quick. Thinking fast, she threw open Chloé's closet and searched around and found her belts. She looped and tied them together, making a lasso, then running to Chloe's bath room and shut the door. Making sure there were no cameras in here she detransfromed, "Tikki, **_Spot off_**!", her Kwami came out, looking at her like she was crazy.

"(Name), what are you doing?!"

"Shh! I've got a plan.", quieting down, they flinch when they heard the sound of a sliding glass door open.

"Oooh, Ladybug, where are yooou?", then a crashing noise, "I know you're in here, I saw you run in here!", (Name) shallowed the lump in her throat when she heard him get closer. She gripped the door knob, tightly.

"AH!", she swung the door open, using it to knock him down, then running out, she lassoed him with the belts.

"(Name)?!", she finished tying him up then straddled him, "I _despise_ you, get off of me!"

She smirked, leaning down, "Sure you do, Kitty." Holding his head so he couldn't move, with her heart pounding in her chest, she kissed him. When she tried to pull away, Chat followed, purring. Seems he didn't want to stop.

Quickly before he could become lucid, she cover his face with a handkerchief and sprang up, running into the bathroom and transforming back into Ladybug. Chat Noir shook the handkerchief off, looking around, "Why am I in Chloé's room?" He glanced down, "Why am I tied up?"

Ladybug untied him, "Sorry, had too,", she helped her partner up, "You really don't remember anything?", He shook his had, confused.

The heroine' cheeks burned pink under her mask, "Ah, well I'll explain later, we have to stop Dark Cupid. His Akuma is in the gem he has on his quiver belt."

"Mmm, got a plan?", Ladybug smirked, going over to Chloé's Make up box. She rummaged around until she pulled out a tube of black lip stick, "Why does someone like _Chloé_ have black lip stick?"

She shrugged, "Don't know, besides that. Kitty, how good are you at acting?"

"I think I'm pretty good."

She smirked, opening the lip-stick, "Gonna need your one-hundred percent, Chat."

Elsewhere in the city, Chloé was pretty much running for her life, "You can't outrun me, Chloé!", she turned a corner, only to trip over and take down with her a rolling cart full of plants. The blond looked up and begged for help but the three civilians saw the villain and ran away, leaving the girl behind, covered in dirt and messy hair. Chloé looked up, and gasped as Dark Cupid had a arrow pulled back, "Happy Valentine's Day, Chloé. Now, you'll get what you deserve."

"Ugh! My hair!", She cried, standing up and glaring at him, "There is _nothing worst_ in this world then a _bad hair_ day! First Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second you totally _ruined_ my hair! Go ahead and change me already, this day can't get any worst!", she lifted her arms, waiting.

"I don't need to waste this arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shriveled, there's no room for love.", he laughed flying off.

The rich girl glared at them, "How _dare_ you talk to me like that!", running after him. She bumped and fell backwards, looking up at Sabrina, "uh? Why are you just standing there? Help me up!"

Sabrina smirked, with her lips black, "Ha! You'd think I'd help someone as _stuck up_ as _you_?", she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the other, "What till everyone gets a load of this.", laughing, she ran off.

Ladybug ' _chased_ ' Chat Noir all the way to the water fountain. She hid behind a tree as Dark Cupid came in, shooting arrows at her. He landed beside Chat near the fountain, "How ya gonna fight both of us now, Bug-eyes.", he fist bumped the villain, then smirked, " ** _Cataclysm!,_** I often wondered what would happen if I used my cataclysm on someone and now is the prefect time." 

The heroine tossed her yoyo in to the air, " ** _Lucky Charm!_** ", and out popped... _a candy_ _apple,_ she then poked her head out, "Chat Noir, Time to finish this!," before the villain could do anything, she threw the candy at him, nailing him the head. Which disoriented him enough so that the hero could tackled him. He touched the quiver belt, smirking as it disintegrated.

"What the hell?!", the villain yelled in surprised.

"I'll be taking that!", snatching the gem up, he yelled, "Happy Valentine's Day, LB!", as he tossed it to her.

"Awww. You shouldn't have!", she dropped and smashed it with her boot, freeing the Akuma, "Oh no, you don't!", quickly, she tossed her yoyo catching it then releasing it, waving at the, now white, butterfly as it flew away.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!_** ", she tossed the candy apple into the air, watching as it bursted into ladybugs, that flew around and fixed everything, which caused a lot of confusion around the city.

The now detransfromed Kim looked around, confused, "Where am I?"

"Pound it!", the beeping of their jewelry caused them too realized they needed to leave, Ladybug waved at her partner, yelling Happy Valentine's Day to him as she left.

_"Grrr, blasted Ladybug. BLASTED VALENTINE'S DAY!!"_

The mailman stopped in front of the mail box and opened it, sighing at as all the letters fell out. A little ways away, (Name) watched at the man picked up the letters and placed them in the bag.

"Now's your chance to get your letter.", she looked down at Tikki.

"The thing is Tikki...I...I think I like him back.", she gasped at her holder, who's face went red as she crossed the street home.

"Is it because you had to break the spell by kissing him as _(Name)_ and not _Ladybug_??"

She held her fists over her fast beating heart, "Yeah, it just kinda knocked me out of that denial I was in."

"You should tell him!"

The heroine shook her head, "Nononono, I'm still kinda coming to terms with it, but when I feel the time is right, I'll tell him.", the Kwami smiled at her holder, trusting she knew the right thing to do.

With Adrien, Plagg was laughing at him as he face planted himself onto his bed, "Can you believe all the horrible, thoughtless things you said to Ladybug."

"You think it's funny huh?", he lifted his head up, "What if I had ran into (Name)?? God! Imagine if I said something terrible to her!"

The Kwami giggled, "Oh yeah, that would have been _awful_ , anyway what's the big deal?", he floated over to the pile of letters, "You have all the letters form your lady fans, take your pick.", he jumped in and pulled out a red heart shaped one. He tossed it, it fluttered and landing over besides the model's head. Adrien sniffed, smelling something familiar, opening his eyes, he picked up the letter and opened it.

"Wait, hold up, Someone answered my poem? I though I threw it away?", he sat up, reading it out loud.

Plagg gagged, "Well, whoever writes as sicklily sweet as you, _must_ be your soulmate."

"But it's signed _Secret Admire_. So who could it be?"

The Kwami slightly sniffed it, "Well, it does smell _awfully familiar_."

"You're right, it smells like (Name)'s body spray she wears all the time.", he got a hopeful look to him, "Do you think it's her?",

To which the Kwami shrugged, "I don't know buddy, how many girls wear that kinda scent?", Adrien groaned, he really hopes it’s her. Just then a ladybug landed on the letter, smiling, he ran after it as it flew out of the window, "Do you think that ladybug was from my partner wishing me good luck?"

Plagg snorted, "Yeah, probably."

The next day at school, (Name) was getting things from her locker, when she stopped, seeing a small heart shaped box, resting on one of her books. Cautiously, she picked it up and the letter that was underneath it, opening the letter first, the heroine read it, her face going red as she finished it. It was the completed version of Adrien's poem. This only solidified it more that the old one was for her and that he liked _her._ Putting the letter in her purse she then opened the box, only to gasp at what was inside, drawing the attention of a few other girls.

Ayla popped up from behind her, along with Rose and Juleka, "Girl, what-", she stopped seeing the necklace, "Oh my god, that's a beautiful pendent!", And it was. It was a gem pendent shaped like a ladybug.

It was Juleka that spoke up next, "That looks like a really expensive crystal or gem stone, (Name)."

Rose gasped, squealing, "Someone must really love you, (Name)!" She sighed, like the romantic she was, "You're so lucky!"

(Name) was speechless, she glanced at Ayla, who was giving her a knowing smirk, "You should totally wear it!", flustered, she pulled the necklace out and with her friend's help, put it on.

The other two girls told her she look lovely with it on and she couldn't help but turned more red.

"Thanks, it's really nice, I think I'll wear it everyday from now on."

Good thing no one saw Adrien hiding behind the other side of the locker wall, who had heard what she said, who was now red as a tomato and quietly choking on his spit. Thankfully Nino was there patting his back. After he could breath again, his friend snickered.

"Good job, man. Told you'd she'd like it."

He ran a hand through his hair, smiling, "Yeah...", sighing, thinking about how he couldn't wait to see her wearing the necklace. The model had found it on his way home from the fight with Dark Cupid and had quickly bought it has soon as he got home and after the whole letter thing. Joking to Plagg about it being a far trade because he still had her hair clip.

All and all, beside the whole brainwashing thing,Valentine's Day was pretty good.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want me to write Adrien kinda like saying basically F you to his day let me know!!!


	14. Gabriel Agreste‘s plans??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Agreste schemes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a little after Mr Pigeon soooo I thought it would be interesting to write what he thought of the Reader
> 
> BECAUSE someone had commented saying they wondered what he thought or had planned for her Or something so I’m just like lol me too so I think this would be an okay way to go?? Idk please tell me what you guys think!  
> Feed back would be great, btw

It was a few days after Gabriel Agreste had met another one of Adrien, his son's, friends, a teenage girl his age by the (Name) Dupain-Cheng. He was caught off guard by her; where even some grown ups would buckle under his intense stare and stature, the girl simple stood, back straight, hands clasped in front of her and staring him right back into his eyes.  
  
Her eyes are what really caught him by surprised, they shined with intelligence, like she _knew_ things he could never hope to know but there was also _distrust_ and _mischief_ in them, which made him raise a brow. The fashion designer could tell that she was protect of his son, which the older man could admire.

Gabriel had allow them to go to Adrien's room to finish the protect, after laying ground rules of course. He had told Nathalie to keep an eye on them, which she did by checking a up on them every so often and she had told him that she had seen them, laughing and working and generally being teenagers. He was in his home office when she had told him and that cause him to think. He glanced at the picture of his wife. The young girl reminded the fashion designer of his late wife, Emilie; the way she held herself, as if they were on the same level, her intelligence, even their eyes were almost close to the same shade of green, but the young girl just had flicks of brown and gold in hers. It was also the mischief in them that reminded him so much of his dear Emilie.

Ah, his dear wife, despite what most people would see, she wasn't just a high class and beautiful woman, she also had a mischievous streak a mile wide and could use words as a _weapon_ , couple that with her headstrong and kindness it was one of the many reason why he fell so hard for her and it seems his son found a girl with similar traits. 

He had ordered his assistant to gather what ever she could on (Name) Dupian-Cheng, and what he found didn't surprise him, really. She was the only child of Tom Dupian and Sabine Cheng, who both co-owned Boulangerie Patisserie. She was sixteen, a straight A and B student, never gets in trouble, respectful to her teachers, she had a backbone when called for it, she maybe wanted to be a (choose your career) or something creative even.

Gabriel leaned back in his office chair, fingers interlocked, thinking long and hard on this. Finally, he decided....

_  
(Name) Dupain-Cheng would be the prefect future wife for his son, Adrien_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t know a lot about Emilia, all we know she’s Kind and headstrong and stubborn so I added that she’s Mischievous to the mix I thought it’ll be fun


	15. Horrificator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir star in a horror movie...kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took A good few creative liberties with is...and I don’t really regret it

"Agent Smith, it's too dangerous. We must evacuate!"

"You're suggesting we _run,_ Officer Jones? After it devoured my family, my friends, even my beloved _dog_ Sniffles", Agent Smith glared at him, getting up, "Never! I'm no longer it, I'm going to face it. Then I'll- WAAUGH!!"

" _CUT_!!"

(Name) sighed, really wishing this was over. Today, her and her classmates were at school trying to film for a Student Film Contest but unfortunately they weren't doing so well, because poor Mylene kept getting scared by the mask she made that Ivan was wearing.

Ivan took off the mask, looking at his girlfriend as she hid under the teacher's desk, "Sorry, Mylene."

Nino turned off his phone, "Mylene, this is like the tenth take and we're only on the first scene!"

"Fourteenth, actually. But who's counting?", Alix said, holding up the clapper board, which made the him groan, it made the heroine groaned, quietly too, as she drunk her coffee, because if she was gonna deal with everything today. She was gonna need it.

"I'm sorry.", Mylene slowly moved her head up looking from under the desk, glancing around, "I'm gonna do better on the next take, I promise.

"Anyone wants some tea?", ah sweet Rose, trying to make everything better as she got up with a thermos.

"You're a hero from the special forces, you're not suppose to get all freaked out!"

"I know, but that monster mask so realistic, it's scary!", (Name) rolled her eyes, It wasn't even that scary, she just threw something together for Nino on a short notice! But she shouldn't be so hard on the multi-colored hair girl, she can't help that she's scared of somethings.

Ivan smiled, lifting up the mask, poking his fingers through the holes, "It's just big ol'me, Mylene."

"You ask me he doesn't need a Mask!", Chloé and Sabrina started laughing but was stopped by a paper ball being thrown at her head.

"That cause nobody asked you, _Chloé_.", the blond glared at her, crossing her arms and huffing.

"Ivan put the mask back on, you're playing a monster!", he turned back to Mylene, "Mylene, we need you to stay in character."

She flinched when see saw her boyfriend putting the mask back on, she folded her hands in front of her, "I need to sing my song, it always makes me feel better... _Stinky wolf, Smelly Wolf,",_ she started backing up _, "Stinky breath and Slimy drool.._ AHH!" The multi- colored haired girl screamed when she backed up into Adrien.

"And the Oscar for best, pathetic scaredy cat, afraid of its own shadow goes toooo... Mylene!", she laughed but again was interrupted by being nailed in the head with a paper ball, again by (Name). Even Adrien glared at her, as he and the heroine laid a comforting hand in the other girl's shoulders.

"Shut the hell up, Chloé."

"Chloé, Seriously??"

She huffed, crossing her arms again, "Yeah, so what?", that when Mylene out of the classroom upset, with the heroine trying to go after her, calling her name but Ivan beat her too it, running out of the class room.

Ivan sat by his girlfriend on the bench, laying a hand on her shoulder, "Don't listen to those boozoos, it's easy to judge when they're not in front of the camera. You're doing awesome! Come back I'll promise I'll roar more quietly." She looked up at him, smiling softly. He reach into his pocket and pulled out a pin with cross bones on it, "Here is from my favorite band ' _The Zombie Skull Crushers._ '",

"Thank you, that sweet of you Ivan." Mylene pinned the pin to her scarf on her head, "But they're right, I can't act to save my life." She got back up and ran away, shutting herself in the bathroom.

_"A film shoot? Ooh, yes so many emotions. Some fake, yet other are very very_ ** _real_** _."_

_"_ Epic, Chloé, Just _epic._ What are we suppose to do, now, with out are leading actress?", Nino scolded their blond, who just didn't care.

"Who needs her anyway, she was totally lame.", she got another paper ball thrown at her head.

"You're lame! Mylene is crying her eyes out in the bathroom because of you.", everyone looked to Ivan, as he walked back inside

" _Me??_ _Lame??_ "

That's when (Name) stepped in, "Whoa, chill everyone!!", then whispered to Ivan, "You're right, Chloé is lame. But fighting isn't gonna bring Mylene back. I'm the producer and I'm gonna do as best in my power so that we can finish this.. _too night._ "

"The deadline for the Student Shirt film festival is tomorrow evening. Precisely thirty-six hours, sixteen minutes and fourteen seconds from now."

She sighed, pinched her brow with her fingers, "Thank you, Max." then looked at the clip board in her hand, "Then we still have editing, post sound, sound track-"

"Then who's gonna-"

The heroine threw out her arms, starting everyone, "WAIT! Don't we have an understudy for Mylene?"

Nino and Alya glanced at each other then back at her, "Uuuh, that would be _you_ , duddette.", she froze, oh, she remembered now. But she couldn't be in front of a video camera, for some reason every time she'd step in front of one growing up she'd _almost_ become _Marinette_ level of clumsy! Being reported on the news was fine because it wasn't really her _her,_ it was _Ladybug,_ and just having her picture taking was fine, too. (Name) just become a nervous wreck in front of the camera and she only agree so Nino would stop bothering her about acting in his short film!

She clapped her hands together in front of her face, almost like a pay. Taking deep breaths and channeling Ladybug, "Ugh! I should totally take her part!", she glared at the blond.

Alya shoved the scripted at Chloé, " _You_ haven't even _read_ the script."

She scoffed, walking over towards Adrien, " _Of course_ I have, at lest the first part anyway, I can even tell you it ends with a kiss between Agent Smith and Officer Jones.", she sat on the desk, leaning very close to Adrien's space, who leaned back, away cause, ya know, _space_.

Alya and (Name) gasped, the would be reporter pulled out the book and turned to the page, "Hold up, I didn't write that!"

"Uuuuh.. I did.", they glared at Nino, "It was a _little tweak_ , ya know to move the story forward.", Actually, he did it hopping to have (Name) as the main actress, so that Adrien got to kiss the girl he liked but that _backfired,_ why? she said no, because she was a nervous person in front of a video cameras. But, he did get her to agree to be an understudy, so _win_!

Alya got up into his face, "What?! You edited my _script,_ without even telling me?! That's _low."_

"Wait a minute, you mean _our_ script." They glared at each other, with the model sighing but smiled when Rose handed him a cup of juice. Thanking her, he was about to drink it when it was snatched out of his hand by Chloé, which he glared at her for.

"Here.", it was quickly replaced by another one by (Name), who's smiled at him.

"Thanks.", his face was pink as he drank, the thought of kissing his crush running through his mind.

"Oh, who cares, who wrote what! We've got to film this thing, right?"

"She right. Principal Damocles is only allowing us to use the school until six pm, sharp. Which leaves us, nine hours, twelve minutes and twelve seconds." Then he started counting down.

"I'll do it.", that silenced everyone and they turned to look at (Name), who looked very serious.

Ayla looked at her best friend in surprise, "Really? But what about??? And also the kiss doesn't make _sense_ , the main character is in emotional journey.

She shook her head, "It's fine, it'll be the perfect practice getting over it anyway, but I really, really feel bad about leaving Mylene out, maybe I should go check on her."

Chloé growled in anger, standing up, "I said I should be-", she was interrupted by a paper ball nailing her in the forehead. She glared at the heroine, who was already crumpling up another one.

"That's four times, Chloé. Wanna try for a fifth?"

Nino cleared his throat, "Yeah, besides (Name) agreed to be the understudy.", it was decided by everyone, besides Chloé, that (Name) would play Agent Smith in place of Mylene.

"Now, I'm going to check on Mylene super quick. Hold down the fort for me!", she handed her clipboard and the paper ball to Alya and ran out of the classroom.

In the bathroom, the girl was standing in front of the mirror, "Why ere you so intimidated and scared all the time.", she was so far into her misery Mylene didn't see the Akuma disappear into her pin.

" _Horrificator, I am Hawkmoth. Until now you have felt fear from now on you will cause fear and after you've shown them how they make you feel, you will do something for me in return."_

She smirked, agreeing with him as she transformed in a horrible slimy creature, splattering purple slime against the mirror.

"Mylene! Mylene?", she quickly hid as (Name) walked in looking for the other girl, she glanced around but gasped in disgust at seeing the slime on the wall. The heroine poked at it, getting some on her finger. Looking closely, she realized where it came from, "oh no...", whispering as she glanced around, maybe if she was lucky she could find Mylene, or _Horrificator_ , and stop this before things got any worst.

But luck was really never on her side in these things, "(Name)!," Alya busted into the bathroom, "Did you find Mylene?"

"Negative."

She grabbed her wrist, "Well, we need to go asap! Chloé's trying to get your role!", she yelped as she was drugged out and back to the classroom.

_"It's time for you to use your scare tactics, Horrificator and thrive!"_

They busted in just in time, as Nino was about to snap at Chloé, "I'm telling you I can be better at the role!"

"The hell are you trying to pull, _Miss Princess?"_ , everyone let out a sigh of relief when (Name) busted in, "Cheap shot trying to take my role while I'm gone.", She glared at the blond, glared back as she stomped her foot, the heroine nailed her in the head with a paper ball, again.

"Will you stop that?!"

"Only when you stop being a brat!"

Nino got in the middle, "Okay, ladies, you're both beautiful!", he then turned to his friend, "Let's get you ready for the scenes, okay?"

Alya went over to Nino as Juleka freshened up (Name)'s and Adrien's make-up, the heroine smiled at the shy goth, "Thanks, Juleka.", she smiled back; she liked (Name), a lot and thought she was pretty cool, she was another person besides Rose that noticed her. She was also confident and the way she stands up to Chloé and wasn't afraid was pretty cool to Juleka.

"This is beat, Agent Smith does not need a man in her life, right now. Sniffles just got _munched on_ , remember?"

"Do you wanna finish this film or not?", then Chloé said something and that started an agreement.

Which caused (Name) to sigh, "EVERYONE SHUT UP!", they snapped their mouths shut, _even Chloé,_ who also huffed and crossed her arms, "This movie is a team effort. We need to all work together to get this done. Do we have an agreement?" Alya and Nino grumble to which she snapped again, "I said, _Do. we. have. An agreement?"_

They gulped, standing up straighter, "Yes, Ma'am." , she pointed to Chloé, "Chloé, I need you to _sit down_ and be quiet, please!"

She huffed, "Well, lucky for _you_ , I need to go do something. Come on, Sabrina.", she walked out of the room with her nose held high as her friend followed her.

The heroine rolled her eyes, then turned her head towards her classmate, "Anybody else need to leave before we start filming?"

Kim jumped up, "I gotta go to the bathroom. Be right back.", he ran out.

"I do as well.", Max got up and followed his friend.

They walked across the court yard, not knowing they were being followed and watched.

(Name) reread the script, making sure she had everything memorized, "I'm only doing this as a favor and as understudy, once Mylene gets back she taking back her spot.", Alya smirked at her.

"Hmm-hmm.", she hmm'ed then grabbed her face, turning it to stare at the model, "Of course, she will chill out. Ya know I would think you'd be excited, you're getting to kiss _Adrien_." Her face turned scarlet, because this wasn't the first time she kissed him! Remembering Dark Cupid and how she had to kiss him to turn him back. Her friend let go of her face as she giggled at the red appearing on her cheeks.

The heroine stood beside Adrien, her friend, the person she liked _a lot,_ more then a friend and who felt the same for her. As they were getting their make-up touched up, again. He smiled at her, "Nervous? You don't have to do this I know you told me how you are in front of a camera."

She giggled, her face still a slight pink, "Yeah, but I saw how you weren't comfortable at the thought of kissing Chloé.", he nodded.

"It this your first kiss?", He smirked at her and she giggled.

"No, I was kissed on Valentine's Day.", he stared at her wide eyed, a spike of jealous ran through him. He shook his head, he shouldn't be jealous of her having a kiss, they weren't even dating.... _yet_.

They stood in front of each other ,"Ready to roll?", Nino pointed his phone up, "Camera!", Alix snapped the clap board calling the the scene, "Action!"

Channeling her Ladybug side, she said, "I'm not scared of that monster, Officer Jones!", she smirked, pointing her thumb at her chest. Adrien smiled back at her, warping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer as she placed her hands on his shoulders. She closed her eyes as they got closer to each other. (Name)'s breath _hitching_ and heart skipping a beat as his lips pressed against hers. He was going to deepen it, not giving a damn that this was for a movie and they were in front of people, anymore, cause right now his kissing the girl he loves.... _but_

They pulled apart when Chloé and Sabrina busted in, looking scared. They glanced at them and then at back each other. Realizing what was happening, (Name) moved away, face blazing red as she glanced around at anything but the model, who was partly covering his red face with his hand.

Nino groaned at another interruption, "What is it now, Chloé?", but it was Sabrina that answered.

"There something out there..a...and we think it was going after the boys _!_ ", they all looked at her confused, the heroine placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Take a beep breath and tell us what happened, okay?"

The red head did just that, "We were coming from the ladies room when we thought we saw something in the hallway? And it looked like it was going after Kim and Max so we ran back here to-", she was cut off by a loud horror filled scream. Which caused, (Name) stick her head out of the door and look around, "Better check that out." She booked it out the door with everyone following her.

She ran down the stairs as Nino started recording again, and Adrien yelling out, "Hey, anyone here?! Kim!! Max!!.", the heroine stopped as she saw a puddle of slime and in it was one of _Kim's wrist bands!_ The group looked on in shock and Nino was still recording everything. That goo means Horrificator was on the move. (Name) picked up the bracelet to show to her model friend, "That's Kim's.

"They've vanished!", Nathaniel started freaking out which made everyone else start to a little as well.

Ayla rolled her eyes, "Or they're playing a sick joke on us."

"We should go to the principal and tell him what's going on.", then she narrowed her eyes at Nino, "Nino, come on stop filming."

He smirked, "Not a chance, this is still getting good.", unfortunate he caught Adrien trying to sneak away, "Yo, Adrien, where ya going?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "I left Officer Jones' jacket in the classroom, should probably wear it in the all the scenes.", before he could be stopped he ran back up stairs, the others following. Nothing knowing that soon they would be trapped in the school.

"Time to transforms Plagg.", he bent down and started taking off one of his shoes.

His Kwami looked at him, confused, "What are you doing?" Only to gag when the shoe was waved in his face.

"So, they've think I've disappeared, too.", he tossed it on the floor.

"And you say _I_ stink.", Plagg muttered.

"Plagg, **_Claws out!_** _."_

_"_ Mr. Damocles?, Alya asked, opening the door but they all stared on in shock when they saw the office covered in slime. As they walked in, (Name) stayed behind, quickly she took off her ladybug necklace, and it hurt her to toss it on the ground, but she needed something and her friends knew she barley took it off after she had gotten it for Valentin's Day. She ran into the library, opening her purse to let Tikki out.

"Come on Tiks, **_Spots on!!_** "

Back in the office, Nino looked up from his phone, "Has anyone seen Agent Sm-I mean (Name)?", they ran out of the room, not seeing that the slime covering the windows. Alya got out and glanced down only to gasp in horror when she saw the necklace on the ground.

The would be reporter,p bent down and picked it up, "Oh no, this is (Name)'s ladybug necklace!"

Then they all looked up to see the slim had cocooned the school, "Quick check the windows!", Chloé ran up and tried pulling at the window panes, but they wouldn't open, "We're trapped! I'm going to call daddy!", she pulled out her phone but got nothing.

"Dude, you know cell phones never work in horror movies.", Everyone checked their phone, not getting anything either, "Told you, Boo Ya!"

"Is everything okay?", They all gasped when turned and saw Ladybug standing behind them

"Ladybug in my movie?! This is legit!", Alya popped up with her phone.

"And on mine LadyBlog."

Ladybug walked in, glancing at the students, "We have to calmly evacuate the building, okay?"

"Uh-uh, easier said then done, LB.", everyone turned to see Chat Noir, with caused Nino to yell in excitement, because now both the heroes were in this movie.

Chat shrugged, "I tried to cut it but it did no good, totally indestructible. So, looks like we're trapped inside the school for now.", he stretched his arms and placed his hand behind his head, "So, stay put and try to relax, guys. Care to take a walk, My Lady.", he placed a hand on her back and guided her near the window, "Look, we both know Hawmoth as taken another innocent victim at this school."

She frowned, placing her hands on her hips, "and there's only one way to take care of this pink goo and free everyone. Capture the victims Akuma.

"Exactly, I love it when our mind sync.", he smirked at her and she smirked back then flicked his bell.

"So, that means we need to find this _..thing_ and its prisoners."

"See we did it again!", her cheeks turned a light pink. Good thing the mask covered her face.

Nino appeared behind them with his phone, they both raised a brow at the DJ, "Don't mind me! Finding missing peeps and solving this crazy mystery with Chat Noir and Ladybug. This movie's gonna be awesome!"

She rolled her eyes, smiling, "Come on, everyone! Let's go and everyone stay close!", she reached back and grabbed Nino, pulling him with her,"That means you too, John Carpenter."

Somewhere in the school, in what must be the boiler room. Horrificator had Max by the ankle, carrying him through the room. She dropped him into a slimy pod and grew bigger as he coward in fear at her.

" _Absorb their fear, Horrificator! Feed on it! It will give you strength and soon enough to you'll be giving me strength, too."_

She growled, covering Max in slim.

The groups were following a trail of slime, when Chloé stopped, lifting her arm up to stop Sabrina, too, "We're way better on our own then sticking with the others. Why stay with the group when we can just hide out on our own?", they walked to the right, going to hide somewhere.

The group made it all the way back to the classroom, which were the slime lead, too. Ladybug pointed to an orange converse shoe. Nino zoomed in on it.

Chat Noir glanced around, "Anyone recognize that shoe?"

"That's my buddy, Adrien's shoe!"

Ladybug kneeled down, inspecting it, "Weird, there's no slime anywhere..."

"Uuh, yes there is.", they looked over to Nathaniel, who was poking at the slime that was covering the desk. They flinched back back when a tail come from the desk and pulled him under it. It was sent flying across the room as they looked on in horror at the giant slimy monster roared.

"Everybody, get out of here!", they listened, running out of the classroom, their fear making it grow. Juleka was the only one of the class, besides Nino, that didn't run. She looked at the monster, thinking it was cool. It even roared in her face and the goth still thought it was cool.

She smiled, "So, awesome.", Ladybug smirked as she watch the monster shrink. But had to save the goth as the monster spat slime at her and pulling her out of the room. It turned around as it realized there were more people behind it.

It turned and attacked, but Chat blocked it with his staff, "Cats aren't afraid of slimy toads like you!", then jumping and bounding off the walls to avoid more attacks. At that time Ladybug came back in and pulled Nino out, with her partner landing beside her.

"We need to find out we're that akuma's hiding!", damn her for falling asleep during this episode!

"I don't see anything just miles of _slime._ ", the monster attacked again, making the heroes leaped off the second floor to safety. Nino stayed on the upper floor, still recording.

"HELP!" The artist screamed, she had forgotten he was still trap... _oops_. The monster looked towards the class and they gasped in horror, which only made it grow.

The heroine looked towards her partner, "I think I know what's making it grow. Fear.", that's when it attacked, blasting slime at them. They dodged, jumping up onto the second floor railing, so they could get a good look from above. Her eyes zoomed in on a black pin that was stuck to the monsters head.

"There! The black cross bones pin!", Ladybug and Chat both leaped up into the air, ready to grab that pin. But he was blasted back by slim, sticking to the railing.

"This is gross.", he groaned, struggling to get out. The heroine was able to land on Horrificator's head and her fingers only grazed the pin before she was grabbed and thrown to the basketball hoop, being stuck to it with slime.

"DISGUSTING!!" She screamed, and, like Chat, tried to wiggle herself free.

The screams of the students made the monster grow bigger, as it walked over towards them. It leaned down near Ivan as he cowered, but it only just licked him then grabbed Alix and ran off into the bathroom and spattering slim onto the door, so know one could get in.

She looked over towards her partner, "The more scared people are the more powerful it get, we need to stop it."

"Okay, but let's get out of this sticky situation before it drys.", he extended his staff, hitting the board behind her. Luckily, she moved her head in time. Once she was out, she pulled her partner free, and they made their way to the bathroom door. But it was jammed.

Looking at Chat, she said, "It left Ivan alone."

"Yeah, I saw. Do you think-"

"I don't think, I know... it's _Mylene_."

The others left ran up to them, with Alya asking, "Where's Sabrina and Chloé?"

"We'll find them, don't worry.", she looked at Chat, "If we can find a way outta here."

In the science classroom, Sabrina was pushing heavy lockers in front of the door, while Chloé sat on the desk, painting at her nails. "It's a good thing I come up with such brilliant ideas like this. No one's gonna get through the that barricade. We could just relax and let Chat Noir and Ladybug do all the work.", she turned her head when she heard something, only to see Horrificator there, with Sabrina wrapped in its tail. It roared at her, causing the blond to let out a scream. Which everyone heard and came running, with the heroes kicking down the locker. Only to be greeted with an empty classroom, "We're to late!"

Ladybug smirked, pointing to a tail of slime, "But we can still track it."

They followed it all the way to the Boiler room entrance. Nino threw up his arm, "I'm so _amped!_ "

Chat Noir slightly glared at him, "Turn your amp down to about four.", He laughed nervously, apologizing. They opened the door and ran down the hall that ended up leading them to a room full of _slime pod._

_"Their fear will make you powerful enough to defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir. Now bring their Miraculous to me!"_

"If everyone in here!?", she called out and got answers from all of the pod, "Alix?! Nathanael?!", they spilt up, calling out for everyone.

"(Name)!?", she glanced over towards Chat Noir, who was calling out for her.

Cringing, she hid behind a pod, "Yeah! I'm here, I'm okay!", she took a breath, "What about Adrien?"

"Yeah, we got everyone!", she sighed but flinched, when the rest of her class screamed p as the monster shot slim and blocking the exit. It jumped down, landing if front of her.

She smirked, glaring at the monster, "I'm not afraid of an over grown slime ball.", it's attention was diverted but a small slime ball hitting its face. Chat's grin slowly faded when it began chasing him.

She sighed, really getting sick of today and just wanting to go home and sleep for a _week._

" ** _Lucky Charm!!_** " Out popped... _guitar strings_. Grimacing, she knew what she had to do and she didn't like it, "Time to finish this!", Flinging her yoyo, she pulled a tray of random things over.

Chat was busy trying to block slime attacks but even he was getting sick of this, "Alright, enough is enough! **_Cataclysm!!_** ", he leaped onto the catwalk and used his power to rust the bars, making a make-sift jail for the monster.

Everyone stared confused as Ladybug handed them random objects and she, herself, used a large bucket, broom and string to make a guitar-like instrument. Placing her for on the bucket, she looked a everyone, "We're going to sing."

Chat Noir landed beside her, smirking, " _Sing?_ So that's your plan?"

"The only way to get Mylene back to normal is to get her back is to calm her with a song. Anyway, you all know _Smelly Wolf_?"

"Seriously, _Smelly Wolf_?",

She lifted up a trash can lid, "Care to join?"

The hero quickly set up and drum set, using his staff as drum sticks, winking at her.

Ladybug giggled and started by strumming the strings then singing,

_"Smelly wolf, Smelly wolf, trapped in the stinky hut..."_

Everyone then joined in.

_"Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, I'm gonna kick your.._

_Smelly wolf, smelly wolf, wolf,_

_Stinky breath and slimy drool._

_Smelly wolf, smelly, wolf_

_You're just a silly...!"_

By the time they were done, Horrificator had stunk down to the size of a small dog. It ran out between the bars and into Ivan's arms, he looked down in shock, "That's the pin I gave Mylene."

"I'll take that, if you please!," the heroine took the pin and snapped it, freeing the Akuma, "Oh no, you don't!", she flung her yoyo, capturing it then releasing the now white butterfly.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!_** ", she tossed the stings into the air. They bursted into the ladybugs, that flew around fixing and freeing everyone. The now detransfromed Mylene hugged her boyfriend close, happy to be back to normal.

"Pound it!"

The heroine rolled her eyes as Nino came up behind her, with his phone.

_"You don't scare me, Ladybug! I know how to destroy you in the end and someday, somehow, I'll destroy you!!"_

(Name) messed with her necklace, nervously. Her and her friends were waiting for Nino outside city hall, as he was in there to see if they made the cut. That's when he busted out, "We didn't make the cut! He said the monster was a horrible replica and completely unbelievable. No joke!"

Adrien patted him on the shoulder, "Don't worry, bud. This is how all good movie directors start out."

(Name) nodded in agreement, "Yeah, like John Carpenter or Steven Spielberg, they didn't start out as amazing directors, they probably got rejected a lot , too."

"Yeah.", Alya smirked at her friend, "Even if that final kiss wasn't what we thought it be."

"Ooooh, speaking of kissing!", Nino snickered, looking between (Name) and Adrien, who turned very red, very fast. Because they remember that they kissed for that one scene. Their friend laughed as they looked away from each other. What jerks, but they loved them.


	16. Dark Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir take down a tyrant

_“Ladybug and Chat Noir have saved Paris once again.",_ During this Ladybug slipped through the hatch of her balcony, landing on her bed, then flipped off, landing again on the floor. She de-transformed into (Name) and sat at her desk with a jewelry box in front of her. The box was beautiful, doted with bejeweled ladybugs and flowers.

"And let's hope this time (Name) finally finishes her trap box.", she started working on it.

"What's the trap box for, (Name)?", Tikki floated around her holder, wondering what this was for.

She smiles at her Kwami, "To lock up my book,", she held up a leather bound note book, "It's where I've been writing down all the stories you've been telling me, Tikki.", since the whole Pharaoh incident and after asking Tikki to tell her stories of her predecessors, she, with her Kwami's permission, had been writing them down. One day hoping the next Ladybug could learn from their stories, like she was doing.

"Oooh.", she watched her holder test it, then placed the book inside, "Do you think it'll work?"

"Go on and try it, Tikki.", she flew down and tried to lift the book, only for the lid to snap shut, locking her in, "It worked!", the heroine threw up her arms in victory then used the key to get her Kwami out.

_"Yesterday, Mr. Bourgeois was reelected as Mayor of Paris for a fourth time consecutive term."_ , (Name) looked up to the Mayor and his daughter, Chloé, waving at the crowd, " _Here we see the Mayor and his daughter.."_ , she groaned rolling her eyes as she started packing for school.

"Little girl thinks she all that just cause daddy's the mayor..", she stopped, remembering something, then groaning again, "Class Representative elections are tomorrow."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Chloé is running and she give no shit about what anyone wants for the class."

"Well, maybe you should run? You told me at one point in your old world you were a class representative."

"Yeah, for like one year, but I didn't run the next because I was so stressed, besides I have Ladybug and school duties."

"But, (Name) if you truly believe in something you have to make it work, it better to try then to not having tried at all."

"You have a point...", Tikki landed on her head, giggling.

"Of course I do.",

Then she gasped, standing up and nearly sent Tikki flying off her head, "Nearly gonna be late for school!", she left the box there as she grabbed her bag and ran off to school. Missing the news saying how her P.E teacher had lost the elections.

(Name) had gotten to school on time, which was surprising cause the high school was farther away them the middle school. Now, she was sitting in class listening to Miss. Buster talk about the class representative elections.

"Chloé is running for the Class Representative position and Sabrina will be her deputy. Do we have any other candidates?", Kim tired to raise his hand but the two girls glared at him, causing him to get intimidated and place it back down.

"Yes, Kim?"

"Uuuh, Nothing..", she grimaced, she felt bad for Kim. He really looked like he wanted to run and even though he can sometimes be a jerk, but thanks to Chloé and Sabrina being.. _well_..themselves, he won't.

Alya leaned over to whisper, "Chloé's gonna win, _again_. She's been Class Rep since when? _Kindergarten_?"

"I assume...", her eyes widened then whispered back, "Why don't you run? You'd make an awesome Rep."

Her friend shook her head, "No can do, my blog is a full time job."

They both paid attention as the teacher began speaking again, "Alright, I'll give you until the end of lunch to decide if you wan to be a candidate."

The heroine stood in the court yard as they watched Chloé threaten Kim. She walked up to him with the model following. She stopped in front of him, arms crossed, "So, what did she say?"

"She threaten to tell everyone that I'm afraid of spiders."

Then Rose piped in ,"She told me that if I run for the election, I'd get kicked out of scrapbooking and you know how much a love all those stickers, colorful scraps of paper and gluing!"

"I couldn't care least about being a candidate., Alix then pointed to (Name), "And what's your excuse."

She smirked, rubbing her chin as she thought back to this morning. Even with her being a hero, she could probably balance everything, "Ya know you're right, besides I don't think Chloé has anything on me."

"That's the right mind, girl!", she turned her head to see Alya standing beside her.

"So, are there any new candidate who would like to run against Chloé and Sabrina?", they all sat in silence and the two sat smugly, knowing no one would run against them. Oh, but how _wrong_ they were!

"I would, Miss Buster!", everyone turned their heads and gasping when they saw (Name) holding up her hand, and smiling. Wait, why are they gasping? This was _(Name)_ , the girl that regularly back-chatted Chloé and stood up to her.

The teacher smiled, "Wonderful! You'll need to develop your campaign and have a speech ready by tomorrow, we'll have the vote then!", Chloé glared at her but all she did was smile, giving her a wink.

(Name) sat with here friends on a bench in the court yard. Alya was sitting on the back of it with Nino beside the would be reporter and Adrien was sitting beside the heroine, "Way to go, girl!"

"So how are you gonna represent yourself?"

She turns to the model, smiling nervously and laughing as she said, "All of you seem to forget how impulsive and stupid I can be! I've got _nothing_." She covered her face with her hands, gritting her teeth in frustration.

Her friends were comforting her, when Rose and the others walked up, "Way to go, (Name)!", she removed her hands to looked at them, "You spoke heart it was truly authentic!", the bubbly girl giggled.

The heroine rubbed the back of her neck, "Oh, uuh thanks, Rose."

"When we win can we get more comfortable chairs? There's soo hard in class and can barely concentrate in class."

Nino patted her back, "And it would be cool if we could listen to our beats while we study in the library.", Juleka tried to put her two cents in but she just stutter.

"Umm, I can try, but just know I can promise everything you guys ask for."

"And that just fine, (Name).", she looked back at Adrien, "You doing your best is all that counts." He looked everyone, "Right, guys?", who all agreed with him, making the heroine’s face turn red as she twiddled her thumbs.

Chloé watched them, "I've watched how my daddy wins every election and I'm going to follow in his foot steps and know just how to win."

"Having the best campaign?", Sabrina asked, only for her friend to laugh.

"Whatever! The secret to winning in politics is _ruining_ your opponents reputation.", the red head looked at her in fear.

"Softer chairs, music in the library, whatever Juleka said.", (Name) was at home writing in her note book for her speech, deciding to use the last page for ideas. She looked up at Tikki, who floated near, "I'm writing down what everyone wants. Now I just have to get all of this in my election speech."

"I proud of you, I'm sure you're gonna win. You'll make an awesome class rep!"

"The thing is, Tiks, they're all relying on me, which is a lot of stress already.", she closed the book, deciding to take a break. She placed the book inside the jewelry box when her phone rang. Picking it up she saw it was Alya, video calling. She answered it.

" _(Name), battles on._ "

"What's going on?"

" _Chloé's invited the whole class to her campaign launch party at City Hall and she has Jagged Stone coming, too!"_

The heroine just raised a brow, confused. Seriously, it just Class Rep. "Jagged Stone?"

The would be reporter rolled her eyes, _"Duh, Jagged Stone?? He's like the most popular pop star??"_

"Oh...ooooh! _Him.",_ honesty, she listened to a few of his song and really they were pretty good but she sorta forgot about him when she found out some of her favorite bands and musicians still exist in this world, "Seriously?? So she playing that game??", why was she surprised? Bribery was common place in politics.

" _Yes! She trying to buy students' vote with autographs!"_

"I'll meet you there!", she walked ran down the stairs shutting the hatch to her room. Not realizing she left her jewelry box open with her book inside.

As she ran out of the bakery, she didn't notice Sabrina move out from behind the building, "I'm going in, Chloé.", the red head walked in and up to (Name)'s mom.

"Hello!"

She waved to the woman, putting on the nicest smile, "Hello, (Name) borrowed my math book for geometry homework but I need it back."

"(Name)'s not here, um." She handed customer her bread, "I've got customers to attend to but ran up and grab it form her room, if you don't mind.", She walked passed, thanking the woman.

We cut to school were Mr. D'Argencourt and Adrien were practicing their fencing. Even though the model could quit anytime, thanks to, well _,_ those files he had on his father, he actually enjoyed it. It kept him on his toes and was good training for when his fought as Chat Noir and Mr. D'Argencourt was a great teacher.

Speaking of said man, he left himself open for an attack, which Adrien tried to take but was defeated. He sat up, "Wow, Mr D'Argencourt, I've never seen you on fire like this.", the teacher pulled his mask off along with Adrien, as the man gave him back his sword.

"This particular maneuver was developed by my ancestor Dark Blade."

"Dark Dlade?"

Mr. D'Argencourt smiled, "In the days of war, Dark Blade conquer Paris and ruled over it with an iron fist, until he was over thrown by a wealthy French man who used dirty gold to buy the loyalty of the common people. To think that not so long ago my ancestor's flag was waving above Paris."

"Is that way you ran in the election, Mr. D'Argencourt? To seek revenge on your ancestor behalf?"

Nadja Chamack shoved a mic into the man's face, making him kinda ticked.

"And who do we have heather?"

She ignored him, looking back at the camera, "Nadja Chamack, don't be bemused it's just the news!", she turned back to him, "Do you have anything to say about _quote unquote_ land-slide defeat?"

"Excuse me, how did you get into this school?", she saw the grounds keeper walking towards them and rightly grabbed her camera man and booked it out.

"Here is where we end the lesson.", the teacher left, leaving Adrien feeling sorry for the man.

_"A loser in an unfair election but the perfect candidate for my own campaign."_

D'Argencourt was walking out of the school, when he was stopped by Nadja, who again, shoved a mic in his face, "Mr. D'Argencourt, it has been said and I quote _'That your stuck in the dark ages like a stubborn old rusted battle axe'._ What do you have to say to that?"

He frowned, "Poisonous rach, Dares not approach me with such venomous questions, begone now. Insolent pain in the neck.", while not watching where he was going, he ran into a ad. Seeing who was on the poster, he began swinging his fencing sword and not seeing the Akuma disappear into it.

_"Dark Blade, in return for the powers I'm giving you, you'll capture Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous for me."_

"When they flag baring the emblem of my ancestor's lies once again on the roof of city hall, then to the I shall be indebted."

The News woman moved the camera on the villain, "A-anything you'd like to saw about your transformation into-"

The villain raised his sword while calling his name our, "Dark Blade, the lord of Paris." They were shot with a beam from said sword, that sent them kneeling. He knighted them turning them into one of his loyal subjects, "Thou shall become my knights and soon my army shall be abundant and unstoppable. We shall take city hall by storm and reclaim the throne from Bourgeois the Usurper."

Plagg peeked out from Adrien's jacket, "Now, that's some Medieval Madness.", he ran back inside the school, letting the Kwami completely out of his jacket.

"Plagg, **_Claws out!!_** "

Dark Blade walked up to Adrien's bodyguard, "Wow, what a great beast to join our conquest!", so he transformed him into a knight. One began chanting something as they followed villain as he began transforming everyone, "Lead us to battle Knights!"

Chat Noir landed in front of the army, pulling out his staff as they stop, "The people have had their say and they chose Bourgeois over you, D'Argencourt."

"The people's decision does not matter to me! D'Argencourt was defeated not Dark Blade. En Garde!"

Back with Sabrina, who opened the hatch to (Name)'s room while on the phone with Chloé, "Chloe I'm in. So what am I looking for?"

" _Anything, as long as it's totally embarrassing."_

The girl looked around, for some reason she would have thought the other girls room would be covered in pink, but it wasn't,"Wait!", she pulled the hat from the mannequin and tried it one, "I have one just like this!", then put it back. Turing around to the desk, she showed the things on it, "What about a ball of yarn? Or a screwdriver?"

" _Of course not, ding-bat! A disgusting photo of her!"_ , Sabrina moved over to the other side looking at (Name)'s pictures on her wall. She had a lot of her and her friends on there. " _Some really tacky piece of clothing, dig around a bit!"_

"Oooh!", her eyes landed on a book nestled inside a ornate jewelry box, figuring it's the heroine's diary, "What about her diary?"

" _Wow, you can actually pull something when you put my mind to it!_ ", the red head reach for it and as she picked it up, the heavy lid slammed on her. She screeched, dropping her phone as she tried to get it off, " _Sabrina?? Sabrina?!"_

(Name) ran into City Hall, halting when she saw everyone there. The Mayor placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "I'm please to welcome you all to the official launch of Chloé's campaign! And special thank to world famous pop star, Jagged Stone for endorsing her.", the blond held out her hand for a high five and Jagged, who looked like he rather be _anywhere else_ , turned away and high fived her back. Which made people gasp in awe.

"And when you vote for me, you'll get free tickets to Jagged's next concert.", Alya got her autograph then walked away. Looking up, she squeaked when she saw a very disappointed (Name) standing there, arms crossed.

"So was it worth it?", she awkwardly smiled at her best friend then shh'ed her, pulling her away somewhere.

"Yeah, yeah I know but I got you one, too.", she handed her an autograph cd case, "I couldn't help my self.", the heroine took it, smiling, thanking her as she placed it in her purse. Even though she wasn't a big fan of Jagged Stone music, she was still thankful that Alya thought of her.

"Still gonna vote for me though, right?" She smirked at her friend, who smirked back.

"Of course!", They hugged, laughing.

Back with Chat Noir, at the Pont des Arts, he was sword fighting Dark Blade, only for his staff to be knocked out of his hands and across the bridge, "Seriously, how did I not see that coming?"

"Take him!", thinking fast, the hero jumped onto the railing and lifting his arms, falling backwards. Dark Blade looked over and couldn't find him, turning to his knights, he said, "Nary a minute to be wasted, City Hall awaits us!", they left cheering, not realizing that Chat Noir was under the bridge, listening.

"City Hall, huh? You get there first, I'll catch up with you."

Chloé watched from a little ways away, leaning on a pillar as everyone got their autographs, when Sabrina ran up beside her. She glared at her, "What took you so long?! You'd better have gotten her diary."

"I did!...sorta.", She lifted her hand, showing her hand still trapped in the box. Chloé gasped turning her around, so no one could see.

"What is that?!"

She shrugged, "I grabbed the diary and these crazy box clammed down on my hand!"

"And I'm supposed to believe you?", the blond groaned, "Why do I bother?"

"You realize your all being bride, right?", they turned her head to see (Name) in front of everyone, arms crossed, "Concert tickets are awesome but they're not gonna solve classroom problems."

"Then what's your campaign, (Name)?", she smiled at Nathaniel's question.

"I'm thinking, instead of buying whole new chairs, cushions could be more realistic.", she looked at Rose, "Yours could be super pink, Rose." That got the bubbly girl very happy, "And I could see about listening to music in the library, with headphones, of course!"

"Remarkable, you actually sound like a Class Rep. To bad you don't have a chance.", Chloé leaned over whispering, "A word?", The lifted her brow at the other then followed her.

They stood behind a pillar, with Chloé and Sabrina looking smug. Like they've won. But (Name) simply smirked, a hand on her cocked out hip, "So, got your hand trapped, huh?", that surprised the other girls, who thought they had the upper hand.

"What are you talking about?!", the blond seethe

Sabrina lightly shook her trapped hand, "Yeah, we have your _diary._ We'll reveal all your secrets if you don't pull out of the race!", there was a long pause before...

"AHAHAHA!!", (Name)'s laughter startled the two, and she laughed until she was bend over, holding her stomach. She sat back up, wiping her eyes. Looking at the others, she caught her breath, "That's not a _diary,_ you _morons._ It's a story book I'm writing!"

"Liar! I know for a fact it's a diary, and when we get it open then everyone will know all your secrets!", the blond moved back as the heroine got close to her face, eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Go on and try.", sounds of horns startled the three, making Sabrina jump into her friends arms.

Mayor Bourgeois slightly opened the door, allowing (Name) and a few others to peak out. There they saw am army of Knights.

"Oye, Oye, Dark Blade shall speak now!"

The villain walked up, "Listen or be imprisoned! Henceforth, my flag shall fly over thy kingdom!", he pointed his sword towards the building, "Bourgeois, pathetic knave! Come hither and do battle!"

Said man looked down at the student that were around him, "What did he say?"

Alya grimaced but (Name) beat her to the answer, "Basically, he wants to kick your ass, Mayor. He also called you a coward, in ye old speak."

"Uuuh, check with my secretary for an appointment!", he slammed the door shut.

Dark Blade laughed, "Bow down to Dark Blade, or fear the wrath of my sword!", with that the a few Knights charged at the door, only to be knocked down by Chat Noir's staff. "Take him!"

"Do you only know heavy metal?", Chat dodged and blocked the attacks from the Knights, even getting a few back. (Name) watched from the window and winced when she saw her partner get dog piled.

"Chat Noir, hurry!", she left out a sigh of relief when she saw him throw the enemies off.

"That was a nice warm up.", only to flinch when Dark Blade started fighting him. Then Jagged Stone that it was just fans getting out of control and tried to handle it, only to get turned himself, everyone looked on in horror, "What are we gonna do?"

"The doors, quickly!"

"The doors, quickly!", the heroine glared at Chloé.

"Quick, you brat!"

"Quick, you brat!", she smirked when the other glared and pouted at her. They slammed the door as the villain walked closer. Rose ran over to the desk, were Chloé was hiding.

"Chloé, what do we do, what would class rep do?"

She poked her head out, "Well, if indeed you vote for me, I'll provide you with an answer, tomorrow."

"But we can't wait until tomorrow!"

"Then you're outta luck." She went back under the desk, "You'll just have to ask someone else."

(Name) frowned, Chat needed Ladybug but right now the student needed her. She pointed to the two strongest guys, "Kim, Ivan, lock the doors! Make sure all windows are closed, too!", they agreed and ran off to do just that, "Jukela, Rose, Nino, Mylene and Alya, you come with me."

Ayla smirked over to Chloé, "Now, there's a future Class Rep in the making."

She poked her head out, "Well, I was gonna say the exact thing! Sabrina, Kim, go and lock the doors!, she hid back under the desk.

"We have to barricade the entrance, with anything we can pick up!", the students started placing whatever they could in front of the doors. But it wasn't doing much.

"I hope they haven't gotten to Medieval on Chat Noir."

"We have to retreat!", she turned to the Mayor, "Sir, we have to get outta here!", The man nodded and leaded the others away, "I'll catch up with you guys, I'm gonna make sure all the windows are close first!", she faulted over the desk and hid under it then let Tikki out of her purse, "They should be safe for now. Tikki, **_Spots on!!_** "

"Back off you tin cans!", they had cornered Chat Noir against a wall, expecting to win but what they did not expect was a yoyo wrapping around the back of Chat's outfit and pulling him up and into a window to safety. He grunted when he rolled into a wall, "Sorry, Kitty. I was doing damage control inside.", he smiled as he looked up to see Ladybug with her hand held out. Grabbing her hand, she helped him up.

Chat dusted himself off, "I was managing just fine by myself, ya know. But it's always nice to see you."

"Suuure, you were! New to see you, too, by the way."

"Cone formation!", they looked out the window to see the Knights start to stack themselves on top of one other. Ladybug swung out the window and knocking them down, only for them to begin to climb again and then be knocked down by Chat.

"Strike!" He yelled as he pulled his partner back inside.

"Accursed colorful Acrobats!," the villain walked up to the cars dotted around and turned two of them into catapults. They watched, confused, as they started firing some of the knights onto the roof.

"Why are they going onto the roof?", both winced when one slammed into the wall next to the window, "Well...some of them."

"I think for the flag?"

"Tally ho!", Dark Blade was flung from the catapult and landed near the flag, "Once these stripes are supplanted but mine coat of arms, I shall ran supreme!"

The heroes leaped onto the roof, "The Akuma is in his sword."

"How are we gonna get ahold of it?", she thought for a moment then snapped her fingers.

"Sneak attack, of course.", she lean down and whispered the plan into his ear.

"Hey, Dark Blade!", the villain turned to see Chat Noir standing with his staff drawn, "I challenge you to a duel, winner gets the others weapon!"

He laughed, “You cannot he serious? There’s no way you can defeat me!”

“What, You scared?”, that got him and without any hesitation jumped down and drew his sword.

"Prepare to lose!", they began to fence. Dark Blade not noticing a sneaky little bug behind him with her lucky charm already out and waiting.

"Time to finish this."

The villain left himself open to an attack but all Chat did was smirk, "Not this time!", and quickly made a counter move against his opponent. Ladybug spun the little toy up and tossed it to the villains armpit, which caused the man to start laughing and twitching.

Seeing the opening, Chat grabbed the sword and tossed it to his partner, who grabbed it then broke it over the stone. The Akuma flew out.

"Oh no, you don't!", she flung her yoyo, capturing it. She waved at it as she released the now wait butterfly, which fluttered away.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!_** ", She tossed the toy not the sky, smiling as it bursted into ladybugs that flew around, fixing and de-transformed everyone. D'Argencourt looked around confused, wondering were he was.

"Pound it!"

Chat Noir gasped, "Gotta take off see ya!", they waved to each other as he leaped off the building.

_"Our duel is not over, my dear Ladybug. At the end of our battle, I will rule!"_

Ladybug swung back inside, just as she de-transformed back into (Name). Tikki floated in font of her, "Great job, (Name), you proved that you could be Ladybug and a student leader at the same time!"

She side-eyes down the hall, "It wasn't easy, I can tell you that much. But I'm glad I tried.", the Kwami hid herself back inside her purse as they made it down to the lobby, where people were moving things away from the door then opening it to let the light and air in. Chloé smirked when she saw (Name) walking down the stairs.

"So, where were you, safely hiding under a rock?",

She smirked at the blond, a hand on her hip, "Oh, Chloé, if I remember correctly you hid under a desk.", she shrugged, "I got turned into one of those knight, if you're wondering."

Adrien walked down the stairs, stopping beside her, "So did I, it was a _knight_ mare." She snort, covering her mouth to not bust out laughing at such a bad pun.

"That was awful."

He smirked at her, "But I still heard you laugh.", he patted her shoulder, "Wanna go grab something to eat?"

"Later, there's something I gotta do", stepping down, she glared at them both, "I want my personal items back.", everyone gasped at what they just heard. Chloé held up her hands as everyone surrounded her.

"I'm not sure what you talkin-Ugh!", she was pushed out of the by Sabrina.

"Oh yes, please take it off!", she held out her still trapped hand, begging.

(Name) pull the girl closer, holding it gently, she pulled out the key and pushed it into one of the bejeweled ladybugs. It clicked and she opened it freeing the other girl as everyone watched.

"Thank you!", she then ran off, happily, knowing she had her hand back.

"Gotta explanation, Chloé?", Ayla smiled with her phone out, she had recorded everything.

She crossed her arms, glaring at the camera, "I told you I never to her diary, and I'm offended that your accusing me!"

"For one, not a diary and for two.", she pulled out the book, "How did you know it was in here?", every gasped.

"Uuuh, well...uuuh!", She grabbed Sabrina, pulling her over, "Sabrina told me! It was all her idea!"

"So uncool."

She had placed her box under her arm as Ayla walked up, "At least we know now, nobody will be voting for Chloé. You're gonna be our new Rep."

"Ah, not so fast."

The blond pointed to her and laughed, "See, she undependable-"

"Will you shut the fuck up, I'm not done!", she smiled, looking around at everyone, "I want to be voted in _fairly_ , not because you don't wanna vote for Chloé but because you believe in _me_. I can't make promise that I can't keep, but I'll try my hardest to be the best class representative I can be. I'm pretty resourceful and know how to prioritize thing that are important. I'm a good listen and a great multitasker. Representing you all is something that I truly believe in and most importantly I believe in myself, so vote (Name) for Class Representative!", when she was done everyone began to cheer and clap and she couldn't help but stand there smiling, feeling really good about tomorrow.

"By majority vote, (Name) is the new Class Representative." Everyone clapped besides Chloé and Sabrina as she and Ayla stood in front of the class, "And Ayla will be the deputy."

She leaned into whisper, "You'll be able to do your blog and be deputy, we can do anything if we put our minds to it."

"I'm with you girl!"


	17. The Mime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir deal with an jaded actor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, this chapter got away from me

It was a lovely morning as Ladybug just _barely_ landed on her bed, through the hatch of her balcony, just as her earnings ran out of power and she de-transformed into (Name). She wiped her forehead as she sat down at her desk, "That was close."

Tikki floated in front of her, "What you did for Alya today was very cool, (Name)!"

"Ya think? Wish I could have done more-"

"(NAAME)! Ayla's here!", she turned toward her hatch as she heard her mom call out.

"Don't worry Mrs. Dupian-Cheng, I'll just head up!"

The heroine looked at her Kwami, "Didn't really wait to tell me did she?", then gasped, "Tikki, hide!", Tikki hid inside her hoodie just in time for Alya to throw the hatch open.

"Girl, you will _not_ believe what just happened to me!", They decide to move their conversation up onto her balcony.

"Ladybug had just saved a bunch of workers from a super villain, they were like a gazillions reporters waiting to interview her aaannd!" Alya pulled out her phone, "When it happened!!", she gave the phone to her friend then pressed play. (Name) watched her hero-self land and give the child she had in her arms back to their parents, then reporters cowered her, trying to get an interview. Ladybug smiled, moving closer to the camera.

" _Heyy, aren't you Alya, the one who write the blog about me and Chat Noir? Theeee..Ladyblog!"_

_"Uuuh...yeah!"_

_"My partner and I love your work, it's awesome, keep it up!",_ then her earrings started beeping, she smiled one last time at the would be reporter _, "I gotta go, bye!",_ waving as she swung away.

The heroine looked at her friend, "That was..uuh.."

"Awesome, right? Ladybug knows me and my blog! Her and Chat Noir thinks it's awesome!", she started singing, which cause the pigeon behind her to dance.

"Let me go get my lab-top!", she left through the hatch and that's when Tikki came out of hiding.

"You're right, Tikki, I think I made her a _little_ happy."

"Can I see the video?"

"Sure.", she made sure she had a good hold on it, and away from the edge, because she not gonna pull a _Marinette_ and delete the video by accident. (Name) held it up for her Kwami to watch it.

Tikki moved away, nodding in approval, "You did a really great thing for your friend, (Name)."

She giggled, "Thanks, Tikki."

"Who are you talking, too?", her Kwami quickly hid as Alya poked her head out. The heroine nervously looked around.

"Toooo uh..", she pointed to the pigeon, "Say hello to Alya, George!"

She waved to it, "Say bye-bye, George and come down, you got visitors!"

(Name) climbed down to see her mom, Mylene and Mylene's dad standing in her room, "What did you say the name of the play is, Mr. Haprèle?"

"Well, it's-"

He was interrupted by his daughter, "It's called ' _Mime's Extraordinary Adventures'_ staring the most talented, amazingly, awesome actor of all time!", she pulled him over to where the lounge chair was, "My father!"

"Oh, come on now.", he smiled and rubbing the back of his head.

"Give it up for Fred Haprèle!", the three smiled, clapping for the man.

He bowed, "Thank you very much.", then turned to his daughter thanking her.

"Well congratulations, you must make your daughter very proud."

Fred placed an arm around his daughter's shoulders, "Now, all I need is my hat to complete my costume.", (Name) quickly grabbed it and walked over to him, holding it out.

"Here it is!"

"Thank you, (Name)! Saving me at the last minute.", he went to grab it but then started miming trying to find the box lid, making the heroine smiled. He mimed opening it and lifted out of the box. She decided to play along and place the box under her arm. Placing the hat on his head, he winked at her.

Her mom giggled, "I don't think Mylene was exaggerating at all.", he took his hat off, bowing.

"Why thank you."

She placed the box down, "I fixed the tear in it and added the pocket on the inside just like you asked."

"You've done a prefect job, thanks to you I'll have my good luck charm right here with me at all times.", he pulled out a picture of his daughter and placed it in the pocket, "A photos of my beloved daughter.", Mylene hugged her father only to move back when his phone rang. He picked it up and moved it away from his ear as a loud voice came from it, "Yes, I had to pick up my hat...Its not an excuse, I know the bus is leaving in less then a half hour I'll be there.", Fred hung up, looking at every one, "That was Sarah the Place director, she very nervous about the premier. She ready to blow a fuse. So I better get going.", his kissed Mylene on the head and waved everyone goodbye as he left, "See you tonight at the Eiffel Tower, girls."

"We can't wait!"

"Love you, dad!"

At the bus station Sarah and Fred's understudy, Chris, waited. "So, what's his excuse this time?"

Sarah looked up from her phone, "He had to pick up his hat from a repair shop, at least that's what he said."

"Well he's a very convincing actor."

She turned around, giving him a look, "Actually he _is_ a great actor, but he's always making excuses on why he's late, why he's -"

Chris mimicked sleeping with his hands under his head, "Sleeping in the middle of rehearsal, why he has to leave early, why he's missing parts of his costume? Come on, Sarah, when are you gonna wake up and smell the coffee?", he shrugged, "But it's up to you if you wanna make the show suffer."

"Look, you're his understudy, just be ready to take his place in case something happens, okay?", she crossed her arms.

"I won't let you down, Sarah.", she turned around, giving her tanks as she walked away. Not hearing the maniacal chuckle coming from the understudy.

Back with the heroine and her friends, who were having some tea. As Mylene was done, she placed her's down and grabbed her bag, "Thanks, (Name), I gotta go. I wanna swing by my house so I can get change before the show.", before she could answer the sound of a phone ringing interrupted her.

"Hey, that's my ring tone.", she pulled it out of her purse and handed it to Alya.

"Sorry, must of forgot to give it back."

"It's cool.", She checked it, "It was my mom, I'll call her back later.", she turned to Mylene, "Hey, Mylene, you wanna see the most amazing video ever?"

(Name) placed her cup down, "That'll be great, Alya but you don't want her to be late for her dad premier."

"Yeah, (Name)'s right, I gotta get going."

"Okay, I'll walk out with you and show you on the way.", the would be reporter grabbed her things and they waved goodbye to the heroine as they walked out.

At the bus station, Fred was almost there when his phone rang, picking it up, he thought it was Sarah, "Don't worry, Sarah, I'm early. I'm just around the corner."

" _No, this is Chris. Sarah ask me to call you with a last minute location change, the bus is picking us up in ten minutes in front of the Louvre Pyramid_."

"Really?? That's on the other side of town."

" _Yes, but uuuuh it's closer to the Eiffel Tower._ "

"Well, okay. Luckily I'll just make it on time. Thank for letting me know, friend."

" _Sure, we'll see you there._ ", he hung up, not knowing he'd been tricked.

" _Just do it, man!_ ", Adrien sat in his room after fencing practice, having nothing to do until the premier that he was going to see with his friends. He had confided in Nino that he wanted to, maybe, ask (Name) to the premier has his date, and Nino being the best friend he was, was trying to help him get the nerve to do it. But every time he opened up to her number, the model chickened out. And really who wouldn't? It was naturally to be nervous when asking a person, who you thought was just a crush, out on a date. But then there was one day where Alya, Nino and him went to (Name)'s place to hang out and then they got to her room, he knew he was _doomed._ She was still in her pjs, with messy hair and sleep lines still on her face and despite all that, Adrien still thought she was _beautiful._ So, no it was no longer just a crush, he could see themselves as adults and waking up to the site of her like that every morning. _Oh, he thought he had it bad before._

"Yeah, okay, you're right, dude. I can do this, it's simple. What's the worst that could happen?"

" _Uuuh...she says no?_ "

He hissed, "Don't jinx it, Nino!"

" _Dude, I was being sarcastic. Just call her and ask!"_

"Alright, I'll call you later.", he said his goodbyes and hung up.

Pulling up (Name)'s number, his thumb hovering over the call button, "Just push the button, buddy. It's not that hard.", he turned towards Plagg, who floated over with cheese in his paws.

"Yeah, sure.", the model still didn't press it which made the Kwami sigh. Getting closer and before Adrien could stop him, he pressed the call button which made his holder freak out and nearly drop his phone.

" _Hello? Adrien, you there?_ ", The model glared at Plagg who snickered, like the gremlin he is.

Placing the phone against his ear, he cleared his throat, "uuh, H..hEy, (Name), I...I was wondering if..you know that premier of Mylene's dad show playing tonight?"

" _Yes, What about it? Are you not gonna be able to go??"_

 _"_ Ah! No..I was wondering if..maybe..you'd go with me as...my _date_??", there was a pause. Which made him sweat. Finally, she answered.

" _You...mean a date..date_??"

He voice cracked, "YEs!", he cleared his throat again, "It's fine if you don't wanna go wit-"

(Name) cut him off, " _No! I mean I would like to go as your date, what time?"_

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at five?"

" _Okay, umm I'll see you at five then, later._ ", they hung up, after a bit of silence, Adrien jump up, scaring his Kwami.

"Yes!! Plagg, I'm going on a date with (Name)!", then he realized, "...I'm going on a date with (Name)...shit what am I gonna wear or do or...", Plagg sighed as he watch his holder freak out and running to his closet.

Tikki watch as (Name) hung up and stared at her phone, "Soooo, what happened?"

The heroines face turned bright red, "Adrien asked me to be his date for tonight's premier.", the Kwami giggled with delight.

"That's amazing, (Name)! What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know?"

Tikki fluttered around, "(Name), this is the date with the guy who you super like a lot, you should dress up nicely."

She tapped her chin, "I guess you're right.", she walked over to her closet and started looking through it, hopping to find some nice.

"We have to get to the Eiffel Tower for dress rehearsal.", Chris was leaning against the door of the bus, trying to convince his boss to leave, "If you wait any longer you'll be jeopardizing the entire production."

After a few minutes, she sighed, "You're right, Chris. Let get going.", moving on to the bus, she told him, "You'll be taking Fred's place, tonight."

"I defiantly won't let you down.", they sat down as the bus drove off.

With Fred, he had just gotten to the Louvre, wondering where everyone was. Walking up to someone, he asked if they've seen the bus for the mime premier, when the man shook his head no, he pulled out his phone to call his boss.

"He's got some nerve to call now. I wouldn't give him the time of day if I were you."

Sarah rolled her eyes and picked up the phone, " _Sarah, where are you?_ "

"We waited for you but you never came!"

" _But I'm on time, it was in front of the Pyramid._ "

"What are you talking about, why would we be meeting there?"

" _I..I don't know, I thought the meeting place had changed!_ "

"Fred, I don't want to here any of your lame excuses."

" _But Chris said..._

She let out a frustrated breath, "I don't care, it not just this excuse, it's every excuse! It's always an excuse. Well enough is enough, Chris will be the lead at tonight's premier at least I can count on him!", she hung up and tossed her phone back on the seat. Fred hung up and hung his head in defeat.

_"An actor that’s missing his own premier? Now that's tragedy."_

"What am I going to do? You're going to be so disappointed in me, Mylene.", he didn't notice the akuma disappear into the photo of his daughter. He looked up, a butterfly outline appearing onto his face.

_"Mime, I am Hawkmoth. I'm giving you the power to make whatever you gesture come to life. Destroy this premier performance! You maybe a mime but they can't silence you! However, you must bring me back Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous. So, shall we get on with the show?"_

He grinned as he transformed. Standing up, he placed the photo back into his hat then placed it back on his head. Gesturing a sword, The Mime sliced up all the posters surrounding him which caused people to freak out.

Back with (Name), she was still looking for something nice to wear for her date with Adrien. She held up a lovely red dress with black lace neckline and sleeves, its skirt was circle/slightly paneled and in the other hand, a pretty white dress with pink rose pattern that had a high neck line and a sarong skirt with a rose and pearls around the waist , "Which one do you think, Tikki?"

Said Kwami looked between the dresses, then pointed to the red, "The red one, it'll go great with your necklace and those cute ankle boots you got the other day, you can even wear this cute thigh high stockings.", she flew over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of black stockings, "You'll knock Adrien outta the park with this look!"

Her face went red at the thought, "Thanks, Tikks.", the Kwami's replay was cut off by the news on her computer.

_"Breaking news, there seems to be a villain attack at the Louvre!",_ the scene cut to show a mime type villain at the Louvre attacking the police and destroy the premier posters.

"Oh no!,", (Name) threw the dresses onto her lounge chair then looked at Tikki.

Tikki glance, worriedly, "Do you know who it is?"

She shook her head, "Unfortunately, I don't this time but I'm pretty sure I am going to find out soon. Tikki, **_Spots on!!_** ", after transforming, she was out of her room through the hatch of her balcony.

Around the same time, Adrien was also trying to find something for the date. He laid out a few pairs of the nice pants, even nice jeans he had along with button up dress shirts and nice t-shirts onto his bed, but nothing looked good enough, "UUUGH!!", he ruffled his hair in frustration and falling onto his couch.

"You are really upset about this, aren't ya buddy?", he moved his eyes over to stare at Plagg, who was stretched out on the back of the couch, soaking up the sun-rays, "It just a simple date."

"(Name) isn't just a _simple date,_ there's nothing _simple_ about her-"

Plagg rolled his eyes and interrupted him, "She's a kind-hearted, mischievous, smart, funny and sweet bundle of chaos wrapped in a cute girl, who as treated you like a normal person from day one and was technically your first friend. She's there when you need someone there other then Nino to vent too."

The model sighed, like a love sick fool, which he was, "And I just want to make this date special, maybe even ask her to be my girlfriend afterwords.

"This is why I stick to Camembert. Camembert doesn't cause for much."

He rolled his eyes, "Well, yeah, girls' smell better and you can kiss them."

"And you _can't_ kiss Camembert?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you've tried.", a news alert popped up on his phone, making him turn to look at it. Picking it up he turned on the news to show a mime type villain at the Louvre attacking the police and destroy the premier posters. He looked towards Plagg, who stretched out even more, "Looks like I'm gonna have to pick out an outfit later, we have a job to do.", he stood up, moving his hand up, "Plagg, **_Claws out!!_** ", after transforming , he made his way out of the window.

Ladybug got there just in time to stop the police car from hitting the wall, by warping her yoyo string as around the two lamp post and bouncing it back up right. She leaded down to check on Officer Roger as he got out, "You okay?", he told her he was fine, she stood up looking at the villain, "Is that..", gasping she realized who it was, "Mylene's dad?!", she dodged as he gestured firing an arrow at her. Where was Chat Noir?!

Just as she used her yoyo to smack his weapon out of his hand, her partner landed beside her, "Sorry about being late.", he pulled out his staff.

"You're here that's all that matters.", she started spinning her yoyo when Mime gestured a bazooka and shot at them. They leaped out of the way and as they landed, Ladybug was captured by an invisible whip.

_"Grab her miraculous!"_

She dug her heels into the ground as he pulled her over but he was stopped by Chat pushing him away with his staff.

"Keep your hands to yourself, clown!", they both ran to attack but were knocked on to their back by an invisible wall. Mime ran his hand across it, making it into bars then mimicked a door and locked them inside.

They pulled at the bars trying to get out. He tipped his hat to them, not noticing Ladybug squint her eyes to the hidden pocket inside, then place it back on his head and walked off, "Apparently, _not_ seeing is believing."

"We can't let him go like that.", before he could walk away, the heroine grabbed his shoulder.

"Hold on, watch.", She turned his head to watch the villain as mimicked a car beeper, causing the bars to disappear and nearly making Ladybug fall over if Chat hadn't of caught her. They watched at he gestured getting into a car and driving off. The heroes glanced back and forth at each other and the spot were the villain was.

"When he started-"

"The car, the bars-"

"Disappeared.", they smirked at each-other, "I think I also know who Mime is."

"So, who is it?"

She tapped her chin, "I think it's Fred Hapèle, from what I saw he took out a lot of anger on the premier posters. Something must have happen to get him akumatized."

"So he must have something against the play or the actors."

Ladybug swung her yoyo up, "That means we already know who he's after.",

"Meaning we have to catch up to that bus before he does.", the two leaped up into the sky, making their way after the mime.

They swung and leaped thought the sky, landing on the hood of the invisible car, "Nice ride, though if I was you I would have a least made it a convertible."

Ladybug smirked, "Really I would have wanted a _bug_ car.", before he could laugh at her awful joke, Mime sped up, making the heroine nearly fly off but Chat had saved her and dug his claws into the hood. They swerved through traffic, until they got close to the bus.

"We have to save those people in that bus!", the villain glared up at them then got out of the still moving vehicle and it was now out of control. "We have to stop this thing!", with her partner's help, she swung herself into the driver's seat.

"Slam down on the break!", she looked around, trying to remember were the break would be. Just because she could drive back in her old world, doesn't mean she can drive an invisible car! The heroine slammed on the break, drifting it to the side, just in time as a mother and son were walking across the street. The mother grabbed her kid and ran onto the side walk. Ladybug leaned onto the wheel, letting out a sigh of relief, "Not bad!", she glance at Chat, "for driving an invisible car. Course, they'll never believe us if we tell them we just saved their lives.", They let out a grunt as they fell to the ground as the car disappear.

The heroes got up, dusting their selfs off, "He's already off, again. We gotta get to the bus before he does.", Chat smirked, as he took her arm and warped it around his shoulder. She raised a brow, "Uuuh..."

He pulled out his staff, "Good, thing you have friends in high places. Hold on."

She giggled, warping both arms around him, "Oh my, what a gentleman.", he extended it, making them go high in the sky, so they could see the whole city. Chat crouched on his staff as Ladybug sat on one of his legs.

"Do you see it?", she hovered her hand over her eyes, looking for the bus,

"There!", he pointed to the direction of the bus, "Get ready!", they rolled onto the bus, worrying the people inside.

"Where could the Akuma be?"

"It's in pride his hat!"

He raised a brow, "How do you know that?"

"I saw it when he took it off, there's a secret pocket in it. I'm betting that were it is!", they looked up, seeing Mime riding towards them on the invisible motor bike. Ladybug swung her yoyo, stringing it between two lamp post, making a wall. Only for the villain to jump off the bike and through one of the large holes.

Glaring, she pulled her yoyo back, and muttered, "That was such a Marinette thing to _do_ , ugh."

"Marinette??", she turned back towards her confused partner.

"It's...uh it's no one..", she smiled nervously. Mime leaped over them and landed in front, sword drawn, "Can you distract him for me?"

"Of course.", with that he jumped off the bus, meowing then using the cars he got behind him with his staff drawn. Chat sword fought him as Ladybug snuck up behind him to grab his hat. But it didn't work as he held it down and she had to block an attack.

Mime tried leaping off the bus but the heroine grabbed his wrist, causing him to slam into a window, which startled Chris. Who turned as saw him, "Fred?!"

_"The miraculous, grab her earring!"_

He reached for them but she rolled out of the way and was nearly pulled off but the villain’s weight if it wasn't for Chat grabbing her legs and pulling her back.

"His hat! Grab his hat!"

"Look out!", she let go, dodging a hammer attack, which dented the metal. The villain fell onto a car, which he then proceeded to gestured a chainsaw and cut the roof off. Sitting in the passenger's seat he signed to the scared man to follow that bus, which he did.

Chat pulled her back up, "We have to get the passengers to safely!"

pulled out his staff, "You do that, I'll cover you."

She looked at him, wide eyed, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I got this, go!"

Ladybug leaned down and knocked on the door window, when it open she flipped inside, "We need to stop the bus, now.", she looked over as Sarah walked up to her.

"Ladybug, what's happening?"

"One of your actors has been akumitized and for some reason, he seems to have it it in for your troop!"

"Fred??"

The heroine nodded, "I think that's him."

Up on the roof, Chat Noir was deflecting Mime's attacks, only for the villain to shoot out one of the tires, causing the bus to start swerving. The hero gasped, leaping off the vehicle and shoving his weapon between to post to stop it from crashing.

Ladybug sat up, "Stay inside and don't panic, we'll have everything under control.", she turned to leave but was stopped by her name being called, she turned towards the man.

"I know why he's after us, I took his roll from him but he he can preform instead of me. I don't care anymore, please just keep use all safe."

Sarah stared at him, "What do you mean you took his roll from him? He lost it."

"Not exactly, there's something I have to tell you.", they didn't have the time as the car Mime was in had gotten here. It stopped and he jumped over the bus and began fighting Chat Noir again.

Seeing this, Ladybug ran out of the bus and towards the villain just as he pined her partner to the ground. He held up his invisible sword thinking it would stop her, _but he was very wrong_. The heroine dodged the sword and _tackled him._ They rolled a good foot away, before she hopped off of him, kneeing him in the gut to get away and landing beside her partner.

"You okay?", she asked as she help Chat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the save.", he picked up his weapon as they both stared Mime down as he got back up and righting his hat.

"Get the hat, get the Akuma."

He looked at her, "Got a plan?"

She smirked, and tossed up her yoyo, " ** _Lucky Charm!!_** ", and out popped...a _box??_

"A shoe box?", he looked at it dead-pan, "There better be boots in there or something.", she glanced around, seeing the head lights, Sarah's glasses, the poster then the tower. She smirked even wider.

Ladybug turned to him as she poked holes into the box, "Time to finish this by making him _really_ angry. Distracted him for me, please?"

"Of course." He swung his staff, and attacked the mime as she ran up to the troop’s boss.

"My I borrow these?", she took off the woman's glasses and the poster then arranged them in the box. She placed it in front of the head lights, so it would shine through the box. "Voilà, homemade projector!", she projected the poster imagine onto the tower. "Hey, Mime! Nice poster, don't you thing?!", Mime looked up and saw it, it pretty much got him _heated_. He leaped up and cut the Eiffel Tower in half. He landed and began backing away when he realized what he done. As the tower began to fall and the people ran away, he lifted up his hands and gestured a shield to block it.

Ladybug winked at her partner, "If you could grab the hat, please.", Chat grinned and extended his staff, using it to take the het and pull it towards them.

The heroine took the hat, turning it over, she pulled out the picture of Mylene, then ripped it into. Causing the Akuma fly out, "Oh no, you don't!", she swung her yoyo, capturing the evil bug. Then opening it back up she waved to it as the, the now white, butterfly flew away.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!_** ", Ladybug tossed the shoebox into the air, watching as it bursted into ladybugs, that flew around and fixed everything. The now detranformed Fred looked around, confused.

"Pound it!"

Sarah walked over and kneaded beside the man, "I'm so sorry, I didn't believe you, Fred."

"I'm sorry, too.", They saw Chris walk up, "I was to desperate to preform that I lied to about where we were meeting up.", they got up and Fred took his hat from the other man, he placed it on his head and smiled at Chris, forgiving him.

A beeping alerted them both to her ears, "Your earnings.", she smiled and pulled out her yoyo.

"Better get going, I've got a date to get ready for.", before she could leave she pulled her partner over to her, "I gotta favor to ask of you.", she whisper in his ear, he leaned away, nodding.

"Yeah I can do that.", she waved him good bye as she swung away.

The he realized something, "Oh shit! I have to get ready for my date, too!", he also left, still needing to pick out an outfit.

_"The shows not over yet, Ladybug. You just wait, there's still the last act to come when you lest expect it."_

Adrien was stood outside (Name)'s apartment as he waited for her. He was dressed in a nice dress shirt and part of black dress pants, and nice shoes. He also was wearing a little cologne, he original wasn't going to wear it but Nino had got him by surprise with it, the jerk. The model straighten up the door opened and what he saw made his heart beat even faster and his breath catch in his throat.

(Name) was dressed in a lovely red dress with black lace neckline and sleeves, its skirt was circled/slightly paneled and a small matching purse. She had on a pair of black thigh highs and zip-up ankle boots, (Name)'s hair was done up in a loose bun style with a chinese jade hair-pin in it and her make up was light but still more darker then the sheer make up she wore on the daily. She was also wearing the necklace he had gotten her.

"You look beautiful...", she giggled which made him realize he said it out loud.

"You look pretty handsome yourself.", she pointed to the roses in his hand, "those for me?"

"Uh, yes!", he handed them over which took and she thanked him.

"Oh my, you two are adorable!", they flinched at a click, turning around to see Sabine and Tom and she with a camera.

"Mom, dad!", they chuckled at the two teens' red faces. (Name) rolled her eyes and handed the flowers to her mom, "Put these in water for me?"

"Of course, you two have fun!", she took his arm as he held it out. The parents chuckled as they watch the two walk out. Sabine looked at her husband, "It's about time they got together." He nodded, agreeing with her.

Alya sat up and looked on in shock as she saw (Name) and Adrien walk over together, dress very nicely. She looked over to Nino, who was beside her and saw him grinning, "Why didn't you tell me they'd come together??"

Nino raised a brow, "I thought (Name) told you Adrien asked her to be his date?"

"She must have been so freaked out she forgot?", to which Nino shrugged.

"Hey guys!", they watched as the heroine sat down beside her friend and the model sat on the other side of her.

"Girl, why didn't you tell me you got ask out by Adrien?"

(Name) blushed, "Oh, um..I was kind so into trying to find something nice and freaking out, I forgot. By the way, I have a surprise for you later at the theater. I'll text you when it's time. "

She squealed, "I love surprises!", the would-be reporter watched as her friend and the model laced their fingers together. Alya smirked over at her other guy friend as the show started.

When it was over, the two said goodbye to their friends and head too Adrien's car, "The show was amazing! Mylene's dad and Chris did great together!", He opened to car door to allow her in first, she slid inside with him following and shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah, it was really great.", he rubbed the back of his head, nervously, "Hey, (Name)?"

She looked up at him as the car moved, "Hm?"

"I was wondering..if..if you would be my girlfriend?"

The heroine's face went scarlet, "I...I what about your dad, even if we have..", She glanced at his bodyguard then back at Adrien and whispered, "You know what on him, I don't think he would approve of us dating."

The model grabbed both of her hands in his, "We can keep it a secret, I know it's a lot of work to keep a secret relationship but I want to try."

(Name) glanced around, then stared into Adrien's eyes, then after a moment of silence, she left out a breath and then smiled, "Okay, we can try.", the smile he gave her was so bright it could power the city for a long time. He hugged her close and she hugged him back.

Pulling away, "Can I..?", all he need was a nod and he pressed his lips against hers and she kissed back, of course. They were getting really into it, only for Gorilla to slam on the breaks when they got to her house. The two fell to the floor, groaning in pain and Adrien glared at his bodyguard, who looked away, knowing what he did.

"You okay?", the heroine hmm'ed in acknowledgment and he glanced out the window, "Looks like you're home.", opening the door, Adrien got out then help her out, as well. The model walked her up to her apartment and they kissed one more time as she opened the door and they said their goodbyes.

Getting back into the car, he looked at his bodyguard, "Could you not tell my father? I don't want him to hurt her.", the man only hummed but Adrien knew he wouldn't tell him.

Back with (Name), she quickly told her parents that the date was great and she had an amazing time. Running up to her room she let Tikki out and texted Alya, then transformed into Ladybug and was on her way to the Theater.

Alya walked into the building looking around, "Hello!", she looked up in amazement when she saw, in the spot-light, Ladybug and Chat Noir standing on the stair case.

"Heeey, you're Alya, right?"

She nodded at the cat's question, "Last time I saw you, I was in a hurry but I have a bit more time now if you wanna ask question and I brought my partner, in case you wanna ask him questions, too!", the heroine patted Chat on the back who smirked at the would be reporter.

She gasped, "Nooo... Seriously, do I, I do!", she ran up the stairs and was greeted by three chairs. One with Chat already occupying it.

"Have a seat.", the heroine sat by her partner, crossing her legs.

Ayla sat in the last empty one, "You don't know me but this is like the biggest moment of my life!", she took out her phone and started recording. The heroes smiled, glancing at each other.


	18. Kung Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir get into a food fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay yea you can criticize me because I used google translate for the Chinese but I tried to triple check to make sure with other websites that it was right  
> Also sorry if it was late I’m working on an art piece for this story! :)  
> Tell me of any errors and maybe what you like about it

It was a lovely day, a beautiful day in fact but it was going unappreciated by one (Name) Dupain-Cheng, who was sitting on her couch, nervously looking over from her phone to a French-to-Chinese language dictionary and she was _struggling_. She knew maybe a little Chinese even (other languages) but Chinese was something she didn't know fully. The heroine was lucky when she had woken up here, her brain had automaticity switch over to French, so she didn't get stuck on that language barrier.

She threw out her arms in frustration, slamming her head down on the book, "(Name), why are you so worried, every thing will be fine.", she pulled her head and stared at Tikki.

"No, it won't, mom's uncle is coming over and I think he also only know Chinese?? So, I'm trying to learn some so I can talk to him!"

Tikki fluttered around, "Doesn't Adrien know how to speak Chinese?", she flinched away as (Name) hopped up, phone still in hand.

She smiled at her Kwami, "You're right, Tikki, he does!", quickly she called her boyfriend. After a few ring he picked up.

" _Hey, beautiful. What's up?_ "

"YouspeakchineseandIneedyourhelpcausemymom'suncleiscomingoverandhespeakchineseandIdon't!", she took in a big breath.

" _O...kay, repeat that back but slowly this time_."

"My mom's uncle, Wang Cheng, a famous chef, is coming over and I think he only speak Chinese and I don't and I need your help!", she heard him chuckle over the phone.

" _Alright, I'll be over there as soon as I can._ "

"Thank yoooou, I owe you one."

" _Another date after this would great._ "

She giggled, they really haven't had a date since the play. Yeah, they hung out but Nino and Alya were with them, who were the only ones that knew they were together, beside her parents, who knew to keep it a secret, but it still wasn't the same as just the two of them, "Deal, see you soon.", they hung up.

(Name) nearly fell over at the door ringing, she looked at Tikki, "That can't be Adrien, I just talked to him. Tikki, hide!", her Kwami flew into her hood to hide as she grabbed the flowers and vaulted over the couch. Standing at the door, she opened to fine her mom's uncle, Wang Cheng, standing there.

He placed his fist into his hand and slightly bowed to her, "Nǐ hǎo."

"Oh um.. Nín hǎo, huānyíng lái dào wǒjiā. W....Wǒ shì (Name).", the heroine smiled nervously, hoping she got it right. She slightly bowed back too him then handed him the flowers and moved out of the way to let her great uncle in then shutting the door.

(Name) turned around to see him sitting on the couch, picking apart the flowers, which irked her but she just smiled. Walking over, she asked, "N...Nǐ...um..,", she paused, trying to remember how to ask if someone wanted tea, "Nǐ xiǎng hē diǎn chá ma?"

He smiled, "Shì de, qǐng, xièxiè.", just as she put the kettle on, there was more knocking at the door. Running over, she threw it open to reveal her friend, and secret boyfriend, Adrien.

"Adrien!", they hugged and she gave him a kiss on the cheek, pulling back, she smiled, "You got here quicker then I thought."

"I have my ways. So, I heard you're in need of a translator.", he moved away and bowed to her, "I'm at your service, my lady."

The heroine giggled, "How did I get so lucky."

They all sat in the back of Adrien's car, with Adrien sitting the middle, (Name) on one side and Wang Cheng on the other. She sorta just half listened to they were talking about, given that she didn't understand most.

"My French very bad, unlike your Chinese.", they both gasp as the chef.

"I thought you couldn't speak French?", his girlfriend nodded agreeing with him.

He rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, "Oh no, not good, my French not good."

(Name) smiled at her great uncle, "I think your French is just fine."

Wang smiled back at her, "Thank you, (Name)."

_"Since the world's greatest chef's contest kicked off, the best culinary masters from around the world have been blowing our mind with their gastronomic creations!",_ Weng stepped out of the car with the two teenagers, waving at the crowd. (Name) and Adrien stayed behind as the chef walked up to the mayor.

"Cheng-Sifu!", The Mayor bowed slightly to the man, "I'm delighted and honored to have you here on our final show. Where you will have the chance to defeat all of the chefs that have competed thus far.", Weng looked on then bowed back. They all followed him into the hotel.

_"Only one will be rewarded the title of Worlds Greatest Chef. The winners dish will become the new mayor special on The Grand Paris restaurant menu."_ , it cut to the host standing beside Wang with Adrien standing beside him, _"Tell use Cheng-Sifu, what dish will you be honoring our panel of judges with today?"_ , he held the mic for him the speak into, the model quickly translated for him.

_"My dish is Celestial-Soup."_

_"Wow, we've heard so much about your legendary Celestial-Soup, but today we'll actually taste it!"_

"Do you want me to come with you, Cheng-Sifu?", he shook his head.

"No, Adrien, cooking need no words.", as the two left, (Name) walked up to Adrien and sneakily grabbing his hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"Thank you so much for the help, Adrien. I'm sorry for the freak out, I really thought he couldn't speak French."

He smiled at her, "It's okay, (Name), I get to spend time with you that's all that matters plus it was fun to practice my Chinese, especially with a Sifu.", she giggled and was about to say something when..

"Well look who it is!", they quickly let go of each other's hand and she turned around to see Chloé, oh how lovely and her day had started out so nice, "My favorite person, (Name) Dupain-Cheng. I mean, seriously does your great uncle really expect to win the contest with a _soup_. It's not even a main dish, please doesn't he know how to make sushi like everyone else?"

The heroine gave her the most driest stare she could muster, "That is the _most_ ignorant thing I've heard you say in a while and I usually tune you out when you open your mouth.", she heard her boyfriend stifle a chuckle behind her and Chloé looked _insulted._ Good, that's what she was going for.

"Besides, _Japanese_ people make sushi, Chloé, Cheng-Sifu is Chinese.", Adrien tried to educate her, but she really didn't listen.

The rich brat huffed, "Well, I despise soup."

She crossed her arms and cocked her hip out, "So,what, just cuz _you_ , Miss Princess, won't like it doesn't mean other people won't. "

"Didn't you know?", she looked at them smugly, "I'm on the jury, your uncle will not be getting my vote."

"His soup is world famous, and there's more judges with better taste then _you_ , who think she can match _blue_ eyeshadow and light _pink_ lipstick with a _yellow_ jacket." (Name) lifted her hand up into the rich girl's face, sighing, "I don't have time for anymore of this conversation or your petty brattiness. Come on, Adrien, let's see how my uncle's doing.", they left an irritated Chloé behind.

"Don't you walk away, you've made a mistake!"

When they were somewhere were they could be without someone seeing, (Name) leaned against the model, who wrapped an arm around her, "That's was really cool how you stuck up for him, Cheng-Sifu would have appreciated that."

"I don't know, I don't think he likes me."

"On no, you're wrong."

She pouted, "He ripped up the bouquet I gave him."

He rubbed her shoulder comforting her, "Cheng-Sifu isn't just a chef, (Name), he's an artist. He told me he was gonna put flowers in his Celestial-Soup, said he improvises on faithful things that come his way. The flowers he mention must be the ones you gave him."

"Sooo..", she glance around then looked back at him, "He likes me?"

He kissed her forehead, "Totally, he's shown you great respect in his own special way.", she smiled, and couldn't help but feel all bubbly inside as she kissed her boyfriend.

We go to Wang Cheng as he was making his famous dish, only to be interrupted by Chloé. She opened the door and stuck her head inside, "Mr. Cheng, (Name)'s looking for you outside.", as he walked out she smirked and closed the door behind him. She sprinted over to the stove and started just throwing random stuff in, "Let's see the other judges enjoy your uncle’s soup after this, (Name) Dupain-Cheng.", she looked close at a bottle it but just shrugged and threw it in then stirred the pot and quickly closed it as the chief came back.

"(Name) wasn't there."

She smirked, shrugging, "No speak Japanese. See ya." She walked away and all Wang could think was.

"Rude Girl.", before going back to his cooking.

" _As usually our panel of judges are made up of André Bourgeois, the mayor of Paris and owner of this luxury hotel, his daughter Chloé, representing the younger generation, Pop Rock Star, Jagged Stone and his killer crocodile, Fang and finally, the fine head chief of this very hotel, Marlena Césaire.",_ all the judges waved at the camera, _"and then there's me! Alec!"_ , it cut them all sitting at the table with the bowls of soup sittingin front of them, " _Now it's time to detriment the fate of Cheng-Sifu's Celestial-Soup, let's get tasting!"_ , They all tasted it, all but Chloé, who looked smug as she simply stirred it around with her spoon. Alec was the first to spit it out, "What is this?!", (Name) and Adrien, who were with the cameras crew looked at him in shock and surprise and so did the Wang.

Mayor Bourgeois coughed into a napkin, _"Uuuuh...I don't think this soup would fair well with guests, I'll give it a three out of ten."_

Moving over to Chloé, who (Name) glared at because she had a hunch she had something to do with this. The spoiled brat rolled her eyes, " _Seems as it pretty unappetizing, maybe I'll past on the tasting, but I'll still give it a zero!_ "

Jagged was not better in his opinion, " _It's like kissing the singer from the Zombeats, Negative Zero."_

Marlena was kinder in her judgement but still, _"I'm sorry but it's inedible. One out of ten._ "

Wang looked very upset, walking up, he tasted it then spat it out, "I don't understand, I never put these ingredients in. It's a mistake, someone sabotage soup!", it took two cameramen and Adrien to hold back the heroine from going over there and ribbing the blond hair out a certain rich brat's head.

Alec walked up to the chef, " _I'm sorry Cheng-Sifu, but I'm giving you a zero, too. Which brings your score to point eight outta ten, the lowest so far. Your Celestial-Soup will there for not be in the hotel's menu and you will not be names World's greatest Chef."_

They finally let go of the heroine after she had calm down when Chloé got up and left, her eyes zoned in on a purple petal that fell from her jacket, "I know she did it."

"I want to say you're wrong but I know her to well.", she ran up to her uncle, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Uncle Wang, did you leave your soup alone with anyone between now and making it?"

"Yes, with rude blond girl."

She growled, "I knew it!", she sighed, "Look, it's my fault if I hadn't of provoked Chloé, she-"

"Shame is on Celestial-Soup, I shall never be world greatest chef.", he turned and walked away, head hung low.

"No, Uncle!", she sighed, but she looked over as a hand laid itself on her back.

"It's horrible to lose face in China. Let's wait for him down stairs.", they walked away, not knowing what was going to happen as they left.

Wang Cheng stood at the stove, looking down dishearten and in defeat.

_"A great artist was wronged today, I can feel it, I can hear his heart scream for revenge."_

The chief looked down then realized as he grabbed the bottle of olive oil, "(Name) was right, it was evil act by that brat! No respect for Cheng-Sifu.", the poor chef didn't notice the Akuma disappear into his hat. He looked up, an outline of a butterfly appearing on his face.

" _Kung Food, I am Hawkmoth. Those who tasted your soup will become your servants, the one who wronged you will pay dearly."_

"I will show I am greatest chief ever in the world!", as he transformed, the judges that tasted his soup started not feeling so good, all grabbed there stomachs, complaining.

Kung Food landed on a table, laughing and pointed to them, "You have all tasted my soup, become my servants!", they all looked up, their eyes had changed from the normal color to orange and red.

"At your command, master."

He pointed to Chloé, who was talking on the phone, "Grab the girl.", they got up, surrounding her. She turned from her call, holding up her hands as she saw them.

"Wait, calm down. I'm Mayor Bourgeois' daughter remember.", she screamed as she bumped into something. Turning around, Chloé saw her father, "Daddy?!"

"Kung Food will make new soup, called Brat Soup!"

"I don't like sooup!!"

" _Hahahaha, prefect! It won't be long before Ladybug and Chat Noir show up to meet their doom."_

"Get out! Hurry, get out while you still can!", (Name) and Adrien watch slack-jawed as one of the cameramen ran away from weird flying bun creatures. One stopped in front of them and projecting a screen, showing a villain.

_"Not polite to leave table without permission. Cut off all exits!",_ everyone watched in horror as something was poured down the building.

The heroes tried pushing the door open but it wouldn't budge. The model looked as the liquid that started to seep under the door, bending down, he take some onto his figure and tasted it.

"What is it?"

"Carmel, tasty but won't budge."

She looked at him worried, "My great uncle is still upstairs!"

"Don't worry, I'll go find him.", he gave her a kiss then ran off.

"Be careful!"

_"You are going to taste Kung Food's soup."_ , she glared up at the protection, " _Everybody become my servants and King Food become world greatest chef."_ The heroine gasped as he laughed.

"Uncle?!", she ran and hid behind a couch. Letting out Tikki, she sighed, "I never should've have ticked off Chloé but then again she's a brat and probably would have done it to spite me anyway. I have to save my uncle."

"You have a point and I'm sure you'll save him, (Name), I know you will!"

She nodded, "Tikki, **_Spots on!!_** "

Else where, Adrien opened a door to the exit stairs and slammed them shut as he let Plagg out of his jacket, "Time to transform."

"You didn't happen to pick up a piece of Camembert bring all this cooking chaos, did you?"

The model smirked, "Cheese after the main meal. Plagg, **_Claws out!!_** "

Both the heroes appeared in the lobby and Chat Noir was shocked to see Ladybug, but she just smiled, "Ladybug?", the heroine waved, "Well, I don't know about you, LB but I'm a bit hungry."

"Then let's eat, shall we?", they made their way to the elevator, unknown that that were being watched.

Kung Food pointed to the screen, "Who are those two?!", a butterfly outline appeared on his face.

" _They're Ladybug and Chat Noir, they've come to stop you from completing your soup. You must add them to your recipe."_

The villain smiled, "Surprise ingredient, delicious!", he pointed to Jagged, "You go capture them!"

He bowed, "Yes, Master Kung Food.", as the rock star ran off, the villain turned to the others.

"Perhaps soup will be more powerful with super hero flavor."

"I will not eat your soup!"

He laughed, "Foolish girl, you are not eating soup. You _are_ soup!"

Chloé stared wide eyed and started struggling, "Someone help! Let me down!"

"Don't worry, you will be let down soon enough!"

Chat Noir messed with the buttons, only to find out they weren't working, "It's jammed."

" _Ladybug, Chat Noir.",_ they turned to see Kung Food projected onto a screen, _"You soon have privilege to be ingredient in Kung Food's soup but first you taste my special of the day."_ , they looked back as the elevator opened to show Jagged Stone with a giant sword.

"Sea food appetizers."

They gasped, "Jagged Stone!"

" _Sea food_? This _scampi_ happening, let's see if you can carry a _tuna.",_ Ladybug tried _so hard_ not to laugh at her boyfriend's dumb puns. She snorted into her fist, then gasped.

"Look out!", they back flipped away from the musician's attack, landing on the glass table.

"That's not very _rock and roll_ of you, Jagged Stone!"

"Talk is one thing, soup is another. When I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but mincemeat.", he leaped up, sword in hand and smashed the table just as the heroes dodged. They nodded to each other as Chat pulled out his staff and attacked the man, he blocked it but it gave her the opening she needed to slid under Jagged's legs and wrapping her yoyo around his ankle. Just as he was about to swing again, she pulled the string and started spinning him around then let go and tossed him into the supple closet, where her partner slammed the door shut and she slid a chair in front of it.

"Good job."

"Same to you.", they fist dumped. The heroine hopped up from the chair, "There's no time lose, Chloé just might be the main dish and we better not wait to find out.", they ran off, leaving Jagged Stone bagging at the door, trying to get out.

"This brat soup is going to be Kung Food's master piece."

"Do you have to tie me up above this foul smelling liquid?! My designer clothes are going to stink of grease!"

The villain waved his finger at her, "Soup not greasy at all, Kung Food's soup very well balanced.", he laughed but stopped when a protection appeared of Jagged Stone stuck in the closet, "Bad Sous-Chef.", then it showed the heroes getting into the elevator, "You!", he pointed the mayor, "Do me justice!"

Mayor Bourgeois bowed, "Yes, master."

In the elevator, Ladybug leaned against the wall with eyes closed, trying to calm herself, who knew today was gonna turn out like this, "So, LB..", she opened then to Chat Noir looking at her worriedly. She hmm'ed, "Did you see a girl, (Name), with blue hair and green/hazel eyes? Was she okay?"

He smiled, "Yeah, she fine got her to safety and everything. She did ask about a guy." She tilled her head, "Adrien, it was? Her boyfriend? She asked if he was okay-", the elevator halted, making them fall over. Ladybug sat up, rubbing her back, "What was that?"

Chat got up and messed with the buttons, "Uuuh...seems the elevator short circuit."

She rolled her eyes, "Just great."

They both got into high alert as the doors open to reveal Mayor Bourgeois with a sausage and potato link, "Royal Hotpot with its giant string of smoked sausages.", he swung the links around, probably trying to intimidate them.

"Looks like a food fight is on our way."

"I prefer my sausages with mashed potatoes.", They smirked and went for the attack but their ankles grabbed by the links and they were tossed into another room.

"Welcome to the world famous Suit 36 of this hotel."

They jumped up and the heroine looked at her partner, "If we don't finish this soon _we're_ gonna be mash potatoes."

"You're not competition, Ladybug.", he attacked the heroes but they leaped away, dodging as he swung at them. The mayor wrapped the link on his wrist and pulled him down.

_"Grab Chat Noir's miraculous, his ring, bring it to me!",_

He reach for it but, "Hey, Bourgeois!", he turned to looked at Ladybug, "Got the wrong super hero. Bet ya can't do thiiiis!", she swung and flipped her yoyo in a very show off kind of way, then smirked as she was done.

"Really, Ladybug?", he did the same thing, only he got his stuck in the chandelier, he looked up and started pulling at the links. The heroine giggled as she watched the ceiling decor fall on him and the link tie him up.

"Nice work, LB.", Chat pointed to a hole in the ceiling, "Shall we find the Head Chef?"

Kung Food glared at the screen, "Pea brain! Useless! My recipe not prefect without those two.", he point at the two left, "After them, and don't mess up or you'll end up in soup too!", They bowed and left.

"My hair is ruined!", Chloé screamed and struggled, still tied up above the soup pool. She glared at the villain, "Do you know how long it took to style this morning!?"

"It won't be a problem soon."

"Ladybug, help me!!!"

Chat Noir use his staff to lifted him up onto the floor, they looked around cautiously, "Almost there."

"Great, all this fighting as made me hungry!"

She smirked, "Don't worry, I'll get you the best Kitty food after we're done."

_"Kung Food is generous.",_ They turned and looked wide eyes at a projection with Kung Food on the screen, " _No need to choose between cheese and dessert. You get to have both!",_ they turned back around at the noise of the elevator to see Alec and Marlena, who were holding a cheese crossbow and candy dessert bow , respectfully.

"Watch this spectacular demonstration of a thousand flying cakes!", Marlena pulled out a candy arrow and started shooting at the heroes, who back flipped to dodged. Ladybug landed on a table, using her yoyo to deflect the arrows, while Chat Noir used his staff.

"Oho! Our guests seem to have a few tricks up their sleeves, but how will they fair against the blinding, stinky-", before he could finish, his weapon was pulled out of his hand by a yoyo. It flipped into the air and landed into the heroine's hand.

She smirked, aiming it at them, "No, let's see how you fair.", she shot them both in the face with the cheese. They bursted right into the mind-control people's face, blinding them, "Chat Noir, now!", without wasting anymore time, the cat hero run up and knocked out Alec with his staff while the bug heroine snatched Marlena's bow out of her hand and knocked her out with it.

"I think it's about time we move to the main course.", they ran to the elevator.

Chloé continued to struggle and call for help as the villain rubbed his hands together, "Temperature is just right, time to add main ingredient.", the rope started to lower the blond.

"No, no, no, no!", she struggled move and before she could be dropped into the soup, the rope was cut by Chat Noir's staff and Ladybug jumped in, grabbing her just in time. The heroine landed beside her partner with Chloé in her arms, "Ladybug! What took you so long?! Just wait till I tell everyone-", before she could finish, she dropped on the floor.

"Oops.."

"Oh no, my brat soup will be so flavorless."

She looked at the villain, "I know you're more honorable then this Cheng-Sifu!"

"I am not Cheng-Sufi, I am Kung Food, the greatest chef in the world!", he throw up his arms, then reached into his bag and pulled out tonfa "And nobody will stop me from finishing my brat soup!"

"Get to safety, Chloé!", the rich girl did just that and ran off somewhere as the heroes ran to attack."

"I'll take care of you to myself.", they fought him, hitting and dodging but he kicked back Ladybug just as Chat Noir kicked his tonfa out of his hands and into the bubbling soup. The cat hero jumped back and helped his partner up.

"I think the Akuma is in his chef's hat."

She looked at her partner, "You sure?"

He just shrugged, "Would make sense."

"Alright then, we grab that chef's hat, got a plan?"

He smirked, "Use that luck of yourself, of course."

The heroine smiled and rolled her eyes as she tossed her yoyo into the air, " ** _Lucky Charm!!_** ", and out popped... _a check machine??, "_ A check??"

"And I think it's gonna be a steep one.", Chat put up his fist as Kung Food pulled out a giant sword made of pizza.

"Hahahaha! You think you can beat me with a piece of paper!"

They both rolled their eyes, "You're one to talk, Kung Food, you're the one that's been trying to beat us with sausages and cheese, without any luck I might add.", the villain growled and swung his sword, only for Ladybug to dodge and Chat to block it with his staff.

As they fought, Ladybug dodge and glanced around, first at the soup then the check. She smirked when she realized what she needed to do, "Time to finish this!", pulling out the paper, she dipped almost all of it into the liquid, making it heavy, then wiping it, she wrapped it around the villain just as he was about to hurt her partner, "Chat Noir, he gets his weapons from his bag, destroy it and grab the hat!"

He smirked, nodding to her, " ** _Cataclysm!!_** ", Running by the villain, he graced his bag, destroying it, "I'll take that!", he snatched the hat from his head and tossed it too Ladybug.

"Thank you!", she caught it then ripped the hat in half, allowing the Akuma to fly out, "Oh no, you don't!", she flung her yoyo, capturing the bug. She smiled as freeing the, now white, butterfly.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!_** ", tossing the check machine into the air, they watched as it burst into ladybugs, that flew around and fixed everything. Ladybug picked up the hat, and kneeled down in front of her now detransfromed uncle, handing it out to him.

_"This evil dinner was almost prefect. Revenge is a dish best served cold. So watch yourself because I'll be ready to strike again!"_

(Name) walked up to her uncle, who was remaking his soup, holding the same type of flowers she gave him this morning, "Could you teach me how to make Celestial-Soup too, Cheng-Sifu."

Wang smiled, taking the bouquet, "With pleasure, (Name).", she stood beside him as he made it.

Adrien smiled at the two, happy that his girlfriend was getting along with her great uncle, "Cooking needs no word."

"Seriously, still making soup?", they turned an saw Chloé in the door way, "I told you I hate soup. You think the jury is gonna approve of this?"

The model pretended to think, a hand on his hip, "Didn't your father _kick_ you off the jury."

She glared at him, "No he didn't! I..uuh..I..I resigned.", she crossed her arms, nose in the air.

"I think (Name) and Cheng-Sifu covered. Why don't we let the _real_ jury decide?"

She huffed then turned and left, yelling, "Ridiculous, utterly Ridiculous!", he chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

_"Cheng-Sifu your delicious Celestial-Soup has received the highest marks of all, making you the final winner!",_ Everyone applauded, happy that the man won. (Name) hugged onto Adrien's arm when she got too excited. The Mayor took another sip.

_"And it will soon be the Mayor's Special on the restaurant menu on my prestigious hotel!"_

Jagged slammed his bowl down after finishing the whole thing, " _Rock and Roll! I can't wait to get home and write a song about soup!_ "

He bowed to the judges, "Thank you, but no longer Celestial-Soup now called (Name)-Soup!"

They looked at him surprised, after a bit she spoke up, "Not that am thankful, I am. But why?"

He smiled at her, "Because Adrien told me how you stood up for me and your mother as been telling me you have grown into a confident and strong girl, and even though we may not be close, I want to give you something."

She wiped her watery eyes, then tried to remember how to say thank you in Chinese, "F...F..uuh..Fēicháng g...uh..gǎnxiè nǐ,", she smiled, "W...Wǒ hěn róngxìng.", she honestly didn't think she deserved for a soup to be named after her but it was still very kind of her uncle to do that.

He slightly bowed to her, "You are welcome."

Alec walked to the chef's side, "Come over here and stand along side your uncle, the world greatest chef!", he lifted Wang's arm up in a victory pose. Adrien patted her back, giving her the push to get in front of a camera. She hugged her uncle close as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Later, (Name), Adrien, and Wang had their own bowl of soup and it was amazing.


	19. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I drew art!  
> check it out!  
> I don’t know how to post art on here

[Cover Art](https://lovelyrain-art.tumblr.com/post/623114839371431936/this-is-a-cover-a-made-for-a-miraculous-story-im)


	20. Gamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes join a gaming tournament!  
> But not all things go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried with this one, I really did. Like the thing is, stuff happens and (Name) can’t stop everything  
> ALSO some drew some art! They drew what they thought their Ladybug outfit would look like! Base on my fanfic and they said I could share it!  
> It’s linked at the bottom!!  
> Please check it out!

(Name) had to help her friend, Alya, with her paper and she didn't want to be late. So, she had just barely got into the school, only to stop in the courtyard at hearing noises coming from somewhere. Turning around, she saw they were coming from the library, "What's that noise?", Tikki popped out from her purse and looked up.

"Hide, Tikki!", she said, running up to the room.

When opening the door, she saw everyone from her class there and they were cheering on Max and Adrien, who were playing a robot fighting game. Thinking for a moment, the heroine remember this must be for that video game fighting tournament. (Name) remembered how she had cheered for a few of her friends back in her old world when they fought in gaming tournaments, also remembering all the fun she would have when they would play video games with and against each other. She really did miss those guys and was she almost busting at the seams when she found out this world also had almost all of her favorite video games.

Shaking herself out of her sadness, she walked up to Alya, who was recording, "Hey, Alya, is this-", her friend waved her away, shhh'ing her.

(Name) flinched when Rose popped up out of no where, "Yep, try outs for the Paris Mega Strike Three Tournament.", the bubbly girl answered her, "The school sent the two students with the highest scores!"

"Actually..", Kim walked up behind them, leaning his arm against her, "The try outs are for a partner to team up with Max at the tournament."

"Oh, Adrien and Nino told me about that but why Max?"

"Cause he's unbeatable, his a total rocksore! He's got the highest HPM over anyone."

"Ah, Actions Per-Minute, right?"

He winked at her, "You got it! This tournament is his whole life, he's been grinding all year to level up.", she watched as her boyfriend, Adrien, defeat Max with a cat robot. The heroine couldn't help but snicker, because of the robot, then cheered for him. They stopped when they saw Max look sad but then smiled as he looked at the model.

"Awesome, we're gonna make a killer combo.", they high-fived and everyone began to cheer again. (Name) know this was the part were Marinette had tried out and gotten the place of Max as Adrien's partner and gotten the guy akumitized, maybe if she was lucky-

"We still have a little time. Does anyone else want to try out?" _....wait_.... _what?! S_ he doesn't remember this happening! Miss. Bustier glanced around until her eyes landed on the heroine. She smiled, "(Name)! Why don't you try?"

She grinned, awkwardly as she held up her hands, "No, no, no, Miss. Bustier, I'm fine. Adrien and Max win fair and square as partners!"

Alya finally looked away from her phone to her, grinning, "You should totally give it a try."

"But I suck at video games!"

Adrien stared at her in surprise, "No you don't, when we play fighting games you always win.", she half-hearty glared at him, he was _not_ helping.

"Come on, (Name), it might be fun to just try out!", she glanced at Rose then realized that everyone was _staring_ at her, waiting for an answer.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair, "Okay, fine.", walking over as Adrien got up and she thanked as he handed over the controller. She sat cross-legged on the seat as Max turned to look at her.

"The rules are elementary, You battle each other's robots with out own-"

She cut him off with a dry look and voice, "Every time you win you loot items and gain Experience Points, which up grades your mech. Like Adrien commented, I'm not new.", she thinks back to when she would play this game with her dad and would win, it was fun spending time with him. But with Nino, Alya, and Adrien, she'd play the fighting games she knew from her old world. God, their faces when she introduced them to _Mortal Kambat._ The finishing scene made all of them turn _green._ Maybe she took to much joy in messing with her friends and boyfriend, _maybe_.

"Ah, sounds like you have a sufficient amount, let's see if it's enough to beat _me_."

She slowly turned her head towards him, and looking him dead in the eyes. Oh... _oh_ , he's gonna get _cocky_ now, huh? Ya know what, maybe beating him and then dealing with his Akumitzion will be worth it just to knock him down a peg. The heroine shook her head, no.. _no_ , no thinking like that, just try and lose so he doesn't get akumitized. (Name) shook his held out hand, smirking.

Up on the second floor of the library, Chloé and Sabrina watched the others. The blond rolled her eyes, "Seriously? How can anyone spend so much time in front of a scene?"

Sabrina nodded, agreeing, "I know, as if.", then they pulled out their phone, contradicting themselves.

(Name) picked the ladybug looking mech and Max picked the same one as last time, "Come on, Max, you can do it!", Kim cheered his friend on as the battle started. The heroine was pushing random buttons _trying_ to lose, but it seems fate or plot or _what the hell ever_ was messing with her because she was _winning_. Everyone was watching, slack-jaw, besides her friends and boyfriend, as Max was struggling to beat her. She used her mech's finishing move on his and won, and she didn't cheer, she simply slumped over, sighing as she watched her score go all the way to the top. But the guy beside her looked down in defeat.

"I..I can't believe it, she beat him?"

Alya clench her fists, smiling, "Beat him? She pulverized him!"

(Name) looked over to Max. She was going to fix this. Sighing, she got up, "I'm not competing, Max.", everyone looked at her shock.

"But.."

She stood in fount of him, hands on her hips, "You and Adrien are partners, fair and square.", she glared at everyone, "If _some people_ hadn't of pushed me into it, I wouldn't have fought and I don't wanna take your spot.", he smiled at her then stood up, shaking his head.

"Thank you, (Name), but you won against me, which means by the rules, you get to go with Adrien to the tournament. I accept this defeat, I relinquish my position. Congratulations, (Name) and Adrien.", He turned and walked away, ignoring everyone that was calling for him.

"Max!", she tried going after him but was stopped by Mr. Damocles, who gently grabbed her shoulder.

"He's right, (Name), you won, so you get to be partners with Adrien and represent Lycée Françoise Dupont at the Paris Ultimate Mega Strike Three Tournament. Good luck to both of you.", the heroine sighed, looking at Adrien, who smiled.

"We can practice at your house, I'll see you later."

She smiled back, rubbing her neck, "Yeah, see you later.", they would show affection but they still had to keep their relationship a secret and maybe in the safety her room, which she had Akuma-proofed, she can scream out her frustration, because this was _stupid_.

"Girl, (Nickname), now you gotta win. You're representing our school."

She side-eyed her friend, "Max deserved it more than me, I didn't want to do it."

With said genius, he was walking home, more angry then sad now, "This is a travesty and unequivocal travesty!", he was ticked at (Name) for beating him, and at everyone for pressuring her into doing it, well besides Kim.

_"Ah, a competition. I know you like that my evil, little Akumas, where there's a winner there's always a loser."_

"I should have been going to that tournament, I was the chosen one! I worked so hard for it! This is inconceivable!", he didn't notice the akuma disappear into his glasses. He looked up with a butterfly outline appearing onto his face.

_"Gamer, I am Hawkmoth. I'll help you win the tournament of your life but in return you must help me achieve my high score."_

"Absolutely, Hawkmoth. Game on, now they'll see who's the greatest gamer in Paris!"

(Name) was walking home, and was not in the best moods, when Tikki sneakily stuck her head out, "I'm assuming you're not okay, (Name)."

She sighed, "Of course I'm not, you heard Kim, Max had been working up to a _year_ to play in this tournament and it was wrong of me to do that."

Her Kwami nodded, "True, but you did try to tell them you didn't want to play and even tired to give Max back his spot but he didn't take it. You tried to do the right thing, (Name)."

"Thanks, Tikki, but he's still gonna get akumatize and I couldn't stop it."

"It will be okay, (Name), when it comes to it we'll deal with it like always."

The heroine sighed, "You're right."

"We should get home.", she could only nod and started running to her house.

As soon as she got home, (Name) flopped down on her lounge chair, burying her head in one of her pulshies and then _screamed._

 _"_ Ummm...(Name)?", she looked up at Tikki, who was sitting on the back of the chair, "Shouldn't you be getting ready for Adrien to get here?"

"I guess...", she sat up, moving the black cat plush into her lap, but she didn't really move, instead she looked into space and thought out loud, Why can't life be simple for once?", her Kwami just shrugged, not really having an answer.

"(Name)!", she jumped up, nearly falling over at her mother's voice, "Adrien's here!", righting herself, she placed the plush back on the chair and moved over to open her hatch door. Looking out, the heroine saw her boyfriend and parents. She liked how when he came over they always treated him as one of their own, it was real nice of them, even if it was awkward for Adrien the first time being sorta worried over by her mom. They did that with Nino and Alya, too. They smiled when they saw her.

"Hey, Adrien was just telling us that you two are in a competition together, we're so proud of you, sweetheart!", she awkwardly smiled at her dad.

"Uh..yeah, Thanks, that means a lot. We should get practicing, we'll come down later for a snack.", the model made his way up and she let him in, shutting the hatch. Her parents glanced at each other and then back at the hatch as they awed.

Elsewhere in the a different part of Paris, Gamer's triangle ship floated in the middle of the road, bring everything to a halt as people stared.

" _Gamer, it's time to get to the next level and show everyone you're the best."_

The villain smirked, "No time like the present.", he began shooting people, turning them into orbs then absorbing them as he laughed.

Back with the couple, they were in (Name)'s room and she was, well, _venting_ to her boyfriend.

"They didn't listen to me, why can't they just listen!", she was rolling back and forth in her chair and Adrien was just watching. After a bit, he got up, stopping her mid-roll and turned her to face him.

"I understand you're frustrated, Princess, really I am but not practicing isn't gonna do us any good.", she huffed, pouting. She knew he was right.

"You're right..", he smiled as he been down and they kissed then he moved to the back of the chair and rolled her back to the desk, the heroine giggling all the way.

They grabbed a controller each and smirked at each other, "What do I get if we win?"

She pushed her lips in a pout and tapped her figure against her chin, pretending to think, "What do you want?"

His smirk widened, almost more cat then human, "Well, I think you know.", her face turned pink at that. She knew what he wanted and wasn't what you thought! When they would cuddle, this touch-starved guy will shove his whole _face_ into her neck, which caused her to giggled uncontrollably because her neck was ticklish and if she was unlucky enough, he would start _biting,_ leaving marks on her neck, which she really didn't mind because they were small and easy to hide. That's what he wanted, he just wanted cuddles and to stick his face into her neck, the cuddly kitty-cat.

It seems that Adrien was starting to take on more cat like traits, like his canines and first premolar getting sharper in his civilian form, him wanting a lot more attention, mainly from her and it wasn't just because they were dating, either. Sometimes he'll just _lay_ right across her lap, no fucks giving and he'll _purr_ just like when he's Chat Noir, it became more apparent when she would run her fingers through his hair. She's lucky the _territorial_ part of a cat hasn't kicked in.

But he wasn't the only one, (Name) may only have a bug miraculous but she was also getting animal like traits. Such as her teeth, they had also gotten sharper, which she didn't know why. Ladybugs don't have teeth! And she had finally realized because when she was chewing on a pen while drawing, the slowly growing teeth had busted it and ink ran down her mouth. After washing up the mess and calming down from her freak out, Tikki had explained to her what was happening. It was something that happened to _all_ miraculous users over time. But the teeth was just the beginning, the heroine also started getting better hearing, which messed up her equilibrium, and with Tikki's help she was able to control it so she stop getting jumpy or headaches from loud noises and she also started getting more sleepy in the sun, like she just wanted to lay down on the sidewalk or a flower bed and just sleep.

(Name) shook herself out of her thoughts and smirked back at her boyfriend, "You're on!", they pick their robot and started playing. They only got a few minutes into fighting when, Tom, her dad, opened her bedroom hatch, holding a plate of croissants and her and Adrien's favorite drinks.

"Everything going good. I thought you'd want something to eat?", the heroine turned and smiled at her dad.

"Thanks, dad.", she got up and took the tray from him. She placed it on her desk then went back to hugged him.

"Thanks, Mr. Dupain-Cheng.", they turned to see Adrien with _two_ croissants in his mouth and another one in his hand, ready to eat it.

(Name) placed her fist on her hips and playfully pouted, "Adrien, save some for me."

He chewed and shallowed the pastries then smirked, " _Make_ me.", then shoved the third one into his mouth before his girlfriend could stop him.

Tom couldn't help but laughed at the two, they reminded him of when Sabine and him were young. She was amazingly strange, a little impulsive, with back-bone of iron, not afraid to stand up for herself or others and a kind heart when they were younger and that was one of the many reasons he fell for her. But as they married and had their daughter, she had calm down a bit, only bring out that side of her when called for it. He saw that in their daughter as she grew, an impulse, somewhat chaotic girl with a kind heart like her mother and he couldn't be more prouder.

"Alright, you two.", they looked at him, "I'll be back up later to check up on you, have fun."

"We will, dad!", that's when her mom popped up behind him, holding a controller.

"Honey, come on, you said you'd teach me how to play this game.", determination sparkled in her gray/hazel eyes. "And I'm determined learn fast and win."

He laughed, "Alright, Alright, I'm coming.", they said goodbye and left them all one again.

Adrien looked at (Name), and smiled, "You're parents are great."

She giggled, rolling her eyes, "Yeah, they're something. They're great parents though.", they got back to play but now with food!

With the villain, Gamer continue to zap people, turning them orbs and absorbing them for points.

"I'll be at level two at no time, my skills are indisputable.", and people continue to run in fear, he when got a car and limousine. He threw his head back and laughed, "I am unstoppable!", the pyramid grew a base then legs and continued to absorb people.

"Wow, we won again! Thanks to you.", he smiled at her, then it turned into a smirk, "I get my reward, right?"

She giggled, "You know you can just ask for cuddles."

"I know, I just like getting them as a reward."

(Name) playfully rolled her eyes as he placed the controller down, leaning towards her, and placing his arm on the back of her chair. They lean close, almost kissing when her dad popped up from the hatch with a tray of cookies, "Who wants cookies? Fresh from the oven!", they jumped back from each other, red faced.

The heroine pulled her legs up to her chest and spun around, playful glaring at her dad, "Dad, are you trying to fatten us up so you could cook us later?"

He dramatically gasped, placing a hand to his forehead, "Oh no, you caught me! What shall I do now?", they all laughed then he held out the tray again, "Cookies?", the heroine got up and leaned taking one of the plates.

She kissed her dad on the cheek and hugged him, "Thanks, dad.", she lean back up and replaced the empty tray with the plate then handed it to her father.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

She grinned, "Aren't you supposed to be getting your robot beat by mom?"

Her dad playful pouted, "Yes, yes.", then smiled as they said their goodbyes again.

(Name) close the hatch then turn and looked in shock as Adrien shoving two of the cookies into his mouth. He grinned at being caught. She rolled her eyes and sat back down, "Wanna know how I'm so lucky?", he finished off the third cookie and wiped his face, nodding. From her purse, the heroine pulled out a metal key chain with a resin pink cherry blossom and a little resin potion bottle dangling from it. It was her mother's from her old world. She had made it for her as a birthday gift, after deciding to start trying out resin, it wasn't prefect but her mom loved it. So when she had looked around the jewelry box, it surprised her that it was there, she didn't know how it even got here but she wasn't gonna question it. Just happy to have something of her old world with her

He looked at her, skeptical, "You're messing with me?"

"Here, try playing a match with it.", she smiled as he took it, but frowned as her hatch flew open again, her both of her parents this time.

"Would you two like a delicious salmon and spinach pie?"

She sighed, "Okay, I'm so convinced you're trying to fatten us up.", they just giggled at her comment.

At the park, across from her house, the couple sat on the bench, closely, as Adrien laid his head (Name)'s shoulder, eating his piece of pie. The heroine was running her fingers his hair, making him purr lowly, without realizing it.

"You're parents always make the best food.",

"Are you still hungry?", he removed he head from her shoulder and looked at her, playfully grinning.

"Maybe.."

She giggled, "Well, let's go get you more food and try out that charm, hm?", their conversation was cut short when they started hearing screaming and running away. Turning around, they saw a pyramid with legs, that was turning people into orbs and absorbing them. They looked up, jaws hung open, "Uuuh, please tell me this is just a publicity stunt for the tournament."

Inside the pyramid, Gamer zoomed in on (Name)'s face, "Well, Well, (Name), let's see who's victorious this time."

"Doesn't look like a publicity stunt to me!", he grabbed her by the waist and pushed her out of the way as it tried to zap them. Adrien landed on top of her, causing them to blush, despite dating for awhile they had times where they were still a little nervous with each-other.

"We better get outta here!", he help her up and ran as the villain tried to get them. Unfortunately, they had to let go of each other and run their separated ways. With that, Gamer focused on (Name) as she sped up, running out of the park, only for him to jump over her and block her path, "It's over, (Name)!", she narrowed her eyes, not needing to question how the villain knew her name, she knew it was Max. She dodged the lasers and turned around, running back the other way.

"You should have just taken the spot when I gave it back, ya idiot!", then she muttered under her breath about how Chat and her will have to deal with this.

The heroine ran for a good while, only to tip over a rock. Looking up, she cringed, holding up her arm, readying to be zapped.

"Game ov-", he was cut of when something hit the pyramid, causing it the turn away. Turning, he saw Chat Noir, who grabbed his staff from the air.

"Not yet, here comes a new challenger!", he jumped off the chimney, landing in front of (Name), grinning as she squeaked when he scooped her up and ran with her in his arms. She held onto him tightly as he leaped onto the roof tops, being Ladybug may have help in a little in her not being so afraid of height but that was only when _she_ was doing the running and leaping, even if she did trust Chat with her life. He landed onto the Grand Paris Hotel roof top, but instead of letting her go right away, the cat hero held her tightly, pressing his face into her shoulder. He was so worried about her and so happy she was safe.

(Name)'s face turned red after awhile and she little out a cough, "Um, hello?", he pulled back as he came to his senses. The hero rubbed the back of his head as he grinned at her.

"Heard Miss. Video Game Champ here really ticked off the final boss."

She frowned, crossing her arms, "Well, it doesn't give him extra points to go transforming everyone.", he smiled at her, patting her on the shoulder as he walked away, ready to go fight, but he didn't get very far when he was stop by someone grabbing his tail-belt.

"Wait, Chat Noir!", she let go of his tail as he turned towards her, "My boyfriend, Adrien, he's still at the park, he could be in danger!", she knew that the hero in front of her _was_ her boyfriend, she just needed to act like she didn't know.

"Uuuuuuh, don't worry, Adrien's not in danger, he'll be just fine! You'll be safe here just stay put.", He hopped onto the railing, "Don't worry, Chat Noir will take care of everything. Arch leap and do a barrel roll!", doing just that, he was gone leaving the heroine to cover her mouth as she giggled, then looked at Tikki, who just had flew out of her hiding spot.

"He's always gotta be extra, huh?"

Tikki fluttered around, "Yes, but right now if ever there was a game to win, _this is it!_ "

She nodded, getting serious, "Tikki, **_Spots on!!_** "

Chat Noir followed Gamer using the roof tops, all the way back to (Name)'s house. He saw they were people at the bus stop near the middle school. Quickly, he leaped over to another roof and then landed in front of the group, "Everyone, run while you can!", just then the villain peaked over the building, "Hurry!!", the people screamed as they started running. The cross hairs followed them, "Hey, Tincan!", it moved over to zoom in on the hero.

"My calculations indicate your systems about to crash!"

Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around it's legs, "You're the one crashing, robot!", she pulled the string, making it crash down. She flipped over it, landing gracefully on her feet. Leaning on it she smirked at him, "Hey, Kitty-Cat, sorry for being late."

Her partner ran up to her, "It's fine, you're here." He gestured to the robot behind them, "He's a life-size robot from Mega Strike."

"I know and it's nearly level three.", she glared at it, "Four is the highest it can go."

He tilted his head, "Wait, you know that game?"

She playful rolled her eyes, "Duh, of course."

"Seems we were meant to be partners!", he grinned, wide as a cat. They jumped back when the laser shot out from the robot, hitting the bus and absorbing it. The heroes looked up, eyes widened as they saw it grow bigger.

"Uuuh... I think our problem just got a whole lot _bigger_."

"Level Three!", Gamer laughed as a butterfly outline appeared on his face.

_"If you want to be the most powerful robot in the world then you must capture Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous, then it really will be_ ** _game over_** _."_

The outline disappeared as he ready to take the jewelry, "Those miraculous are mine!", he tired to grab them but the dodged and ran from him. The robot chased after them as they flung theirselves up back onto to roof tops, continuing to run.

"We have to take him down before he destroys all of Paris!", she smirked as she pointed to a billboard, that had the tournament on it.

"The stadium!", they said together, changing their course to the said building.

They landed in the stadium, looking around, wondering were the villain was. They didn't have to along because he appeared behind them. Ladybug looked at her partner, "We have to take him down.", they dodged his attacks, "Chat use your cataclysm, just to buy use sometime!"

Chat grinned, "You got it.", turning to the villain, he called on his, "Two can play this game!", he leaped up and touched the chest of the robot, causing it to disintegrate. Gamer screamed as he fell to the ground.

Ladybug high-fived her partner, "Nice going, Chat!"

"Chat Noir style, boo-yuh!", they gasped as a red orb appear between them, "Whoa, look at that loot!"

But she only glared at the villain, "It's not over yet, the Akuma is in his glasses, we need to grab them.", before they could tackle him and grab his glasses, his robot rematerialized.

"Respawn!"

They groaned, "Awww not the old spawn point glitch again."

"Yeah be now _we_ have a robot, too." She smirked, as she touched the orb, it transformed into a giant red and black robot, like the one she fought with in the game. They landed on top of their robot, "We've leveled up, too, _Gamer_!", she turned to Chat, "I man, you shoot."

He nodded, "Okay, but I only have a few minutes left.", he nervously looked at his ring.

She cracked her knuckles, narrowing her eyes at the villain, "Just enough."

They landed in there respective seats, grabbing the controls. Ladybug smirked even wider as the villain got closer, "Booster!", she swung arm out, knocking his head off. Gamer panicked, running back to grab his head. He laughed, thinking he had the upper hand, but then he saw the other robot running towards him, "Round Two, Gamer!"

He growled, "Hero missiles!", but were dodge or blocked by a force field. She knew he was going to dodge or deflected her attacks so she decided was the best way to go was a head on attack. Using the smoke from the exploding missiles as cover, they surprised tackled him to the ground, and tightly warping the limbs around so he couldn't move.

Ladybug turned her head towards her partner, "Take the controls, keep him down. I'm getting him out of that cockpit.", she tossed her yoyo into the air, " ** _Lucky Charm!!_** ", and out popped... _a spray can of paint._ She giggled _,_ knowing _exactly_ what to do with this. She showed it to him, "I'm gonna spray it on the window. I'll be careful."

He just looked at her shock, "W..Wait!", but she didn't, she climbed out of the cockpit as Chat scrambled into her seat and taking over. The heroine stood on top of the robot, shaking the can.

"Time to finish this! _",_ she leaped onto the other robot and quickly spraying the window in a thick layer of paint.

"You won't get away with this!", he popped out his looking for her, only for his glasses to disappear from his face.

" _Game over_ , Gamer.", the villain looked up and saw her as she snapped his glasses like a twig, allowing the Akuma to fly out, "Oh no, you don't!", she tossed her yoyo, capturing the evil bug. Smiling, as she released the, now white, butterfly.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!_** ", she tossed the spray can into the air and watched as it bursted into ladybugs, that flew around, fixing everything and bringing the people back. The now detransfromed Max looked around confused, wondering why he was here.

"Pound it!"

_"Such pitiful insolence, the moment you challenge me was the moment you sealed your_ ** _fate_** _. This battle is not yet over."_

_"So, remember the high score to beat is one hundred and forty-forty thousand, so hit this consuls and game on!"_

(Name) walked into the stadium, with Max in tow. Actually, she was dragging him by the back of his suspenders, and he was being a baby about it. She finally turned and glared at him, then shoved the controller into his hands, "You..", she poked his chest, "are going to play as Adrien's partner and you two _will win_. Because, like I said in the _fucking_ beginning I did not want your spot."

Max started strutting but then cleared his throat, "Yes, I understood that, (Name). I was just very upset at the time that I had lost but," he smiled at the heroine, "Thank you."

She smiled back, "I've already talked to the principal and the announcers.", that's when Adrien walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You could always take my place.", she stared at him.

"Nope, no, nun uh. You know how I am with big crowds, small crowds are fine but big one are not. This is was one of the reasons I didn't want it in the first place.", she poked him in the chest, pouting, "You have my lucky charm and you're a damn good player. You go out there and you _win._ "

Adrien felt heat raise on his face and he could hear Nino and Ayla chuckle behind them, but all he could do was smiled. He loved it when his girlfriend got this way, sometimes. So damn assertive, "Well, looks like it's the prefect time to see if that lucky charm works, huh."

She smirked at him, she wished she could give him a good luck kiss but they were in public and none of their classmates knew they were dating. She loved this cute, sweet nerd of a guy, "I know it works.", she crossed her arms, "And if you win you get extra treats when I bring them to class."

Max looked at little more determined to win, "Looks like we have more motivation to win this tournament.", (Name) giggled, she may not be the best at baking but she getting there and people like was she's made so far. Adrien looked at her, it was with soft eyes with a mischievous spark,

"Yep, we do, Max.

_"Aaaaaand now representing_ _Lycée Françoise Dupont!"_

(Name) looked at them with fire burning in her eyes, which lit a fire in them as well, "Well, they're calling for you, good luck to you both."

Everyone cheered them on as they walked to the gaming arena, and in the end they won the tournament, with a big trophy to go along with it.

[Art!](http://fav.me/de11i4q)


	21. Animan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir get called on as animal control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thiiiiissss chapter really tired me out and I kinda had a hard time writing it so sorry if it’s not the best

"Leo, your hearts gonna roar.", (Name) and Alya giggled as she read out all the horoscopes and at the dumb puns as she flipped through the magazine with her boyfriend, Adrien, on the cover and inside. They were waiting for the boys in the courtyard. A little ways away, behind gym padding, Nino leaned over, staring at the girls, "FYI, Alya's not gonna fall in love with a statue.", Adrien grunted when he was pulled back behind the padding.

"You know I'm no good with the ladies, especially this one all of a sudden. Dude, do I go up to her and crack a joke, shoot her a compliment, invite her to the zoo, play it serious?"

He chuckled, remembering when he at first thought Nino was staring at (Name), in a lovely-dovey way and he felt kinda betrayed but then his friend told him it was _Alya_ that he liked. So, has his best friend, he was gonna help him, "You're way over thinking this.", he raised a brow at the other guy, "Invite her to the zoo, you serious?"

The DJ sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "Well, they have this really cool new exhibit there."

Adrien placed his arm around his shoulder, "Listen just be yourself, man."

"It's easy for you to say, Mr. Smooth Who Already has a Girlfriend, I'm not that cool.", the model gave him a blank look as he remember all the times he was _not_ smooth in front of (Name) before and after she became his girlfriend. For some reason he sometimes became such a klutz in front of her.

He shook out of his thoughts and smiled, "You're cool, too, dude or you wouldn't be my best bud. Invite her to the zoo, she'll say yes, promise.", Nino puffed out his chest, straighten his hat and began walking over to the stairs were the girls were sitting. Only to chicken out, turn around and run back to the gym padding before they could see him.

He crouch down, coving his head with his hands, "What if I act like a moronosaur, or...or she disses me or thinks I'm lame?"

The model sighed, smiling, "Okay, I got your back, just like you had mine with (Name).", Nino stood up as they first bumped.

The girls walked out of the school as (Name) sighed, holding the magazine close. You could practically see the hearts floating around her, "Adrien, he's-"

Alya cut her off, "Charming, wonderful, sweet, _yummy_ , father of your future babies??", she grinned wide as her friend side-eyed her and pouted.

"Okay, _yes_ , but I never said that last part.", she then smirked, mischief sparkling in her eyes, "What about _you,_ huh? You-", the magazine was playfully shoved in her face cutting her off as she giggled at Alya's blushing face.

"Hey, girls!", they turned and saw Adrien dragging a stiff Nino behind him.

(Name) huffed, placing a fist on her hip, "And where were you two earlier? We waited for you."

He stopped in front of them, smiling nervously, "Sorry, we had something to do, how about we make it up to you both.", he pushed Nino in front of a still blushing Alya, who got darker in the cheeks when she saw him. The model looked at his friend, "Any ideas, Nino?", he frowned as the DJ just stuttered, still frozen, "How about we all check out the Zoo, today? Word is they have a neeeew...", he snapped his fingers in front of his friend's face.

"T..They...g..got a new p..panther exhibit."

The heroine smiled, "That sounds fun!", she glanced at Alya, who she slightly pushed with her elbow, "Riiiight, Alya? We love animals don't weeee?"

The would be reporter shook herself out of a daze, "O..oh, yeah that sound like fun, I'm really into Zoonimals..I mean uh animals!"

"Awesome! Say four o'clock after school. Nino, sound good?", Adrien turned to him, who had a grin on his face and he just nodded, "Great, Four o'clock?", he looked back at the girls, who agreed.

"Sooo...", the heroine glanced around, "Beside the plans we have after school, anybody wanna go get lunch?"

Adrien shook his head, which made her pout, "Me and Nino have plans but I'll make it up to you at the zoo, okay?"

"Okay, you promise, right?", he took her hand and squeezed it.

"Promise. Come on, Nino. See you at the zoo", then he let go and grabbed Nino's shirt, pulling him away.

(Name) looked at her friend, who was stiff as a broad. She waved her hand in front of Alya's face, "Earth to Alya, Nino, the guy you like, with the help of Adrien, seems to have asked you out on a date to the zoooo.", she squawked as the would be reporter started _tilting over_ , quickly grabbing her by the arm, she pulled her back up straight.

The other girl blinked out of her shock, she gasped, eyes widened as she placed her hands on her head, "No,nononono! Not here, not now! I haven't washed my hair! I don't have my lucky phone charm on me!", Alya hugged her friend, pressing her face into her chest, "(Name), help, please?", the heroine just smiled and patted her on the head. Of course she'd help out her friend.

Honestly, when Alya told her she had maybe, kinda crush on Nino, it shocked the hell out of (Name), cause she may not remember this episode well, but she did know Nino had a crush on Marinette and then she got even more of a shock even her boyfriend told her that _Nino_ liked Alya. But she guessed because she was dating Adrien, Nino wasn't gonna have a thing for her, which the heroine was fine with, she saw the DJ as a brother figure anyway. Apparently, it was a shock to both the DJ and reporter, kinda like the way when she realized she liked Adrien more then a friend. It also was kind of weird seeing Alya freak out over a date, when she somewhat remembered it was Marinette that was freaking out. Oh, well, things happen, just gotta go with the flow.

"How did you do that, dude?", Adrien and Nino sat on the bench by the river, eating lunch.

The model shrugged, "Like I said, just be yourself. It was the same thing I did when I asked out (Name)."

"Riiight, sure if I could be _yourself,_ If I remember correctly, you weren't as nervous or stiff as me when you asked out her out."

Adrien shook his head, "You're being ridiculous, of course you can.", he tossed his empty soda into the trash, "And when your alone with Alya at the zoo later on-"

"Whoa, what do you mean _alone_ with Alya?!", he frowned, wagging his finger at the other, "Oh no, dude, you're coming with me. You can leave me alone with _myself_! Uh-huh!"

He sighed, looks like he'll have to tell (Name) he's helping Nino, "Sure, Nino, what are friends for?", they smiled as they fist bumped.

At the Zoo, Alya sat on a picnic table as she messed with a blue-tooth ear. Flinching back at the noise as it sprung to life, " _Testing, testing! One, two. Do you read me, Als?"_

"I can hear you, girl. But I'm still pretty nervous."

Cut to (Name) hiding behind a tree and talking into the other blue-tooth, "And that's perfectly normal, just be yourself, talked to him as if you if you were just handing out, like always!"

_"Uuuh remember the last time I tried to do that?"_ , the heroine cringed thinking back to that time Alya got so nervous, trying to ask Nino out, she nearly tripped over her own feet and spilled her lunch if (Name) hadn't of caught her.

" _Okay, so maybe watch where you're going and try not to trip over your own feet. You can do this, Alya, you're a strong, confident girl!",_ the would-be reporter's shoulder shagged but then she took a deep breath and puffed out her chest.

"You know what? You're right, I can do th-", she turned her head and saw someone, "Oh, hey, Kim and Max are here, too.", the guys heard and turned waving at her.

"Hey, Alya!"

She waved back as they walked up to her, "Hey Kim, Max, what are you guys doing here?"

"We heard the new panther's here. I wanna see who's got the bigger guns!", she moved back as he started flexing.

"Do you want to come with us?", Alya was about to answer when she was cut off by (Name).

_"Alya, targetat ten o'clock!"_

She smiled at the guys, "Sorry, guys but I'm waiting for someone. You go on up ahead."

Kim stopped flexing, "Kay, maybe we'll see you later."

They waved goodbye to each other and when they were gone, she turned around to see Nino walking over with that nervous smile and waving at her, _"Remember just talk to him like you're hanging out normally before all the feelings! That's basically what a boyfriend or girlfriend is, in a sense. It's just a friend with romance and ooy-gooy feelings, that gives you butterflies when you look or think about them!",_ she covered her mouth, trying to hide a snort at her best friend explanation sorta pep talk.

Alya froze up as Nino stopped in front of her. Heart beating fast and hands sweating, she wiped one on her pants while waving with the other one, "H..hEy, Nino!", the DJ stuttered, trying to answer her back.

Adrien peeked over a bush, watching his friend make a goof out of himself, _"_ Dude, just talk to her like you've normally done before you realized you had feelings."

Nino nodded, "Uh...I'm...mmuuuh..HEy...Alya!", he then proceeded to try and act cool by leaning against the table only to miss and fall, which made everyone cringe back and hiss.

Plagg popped out of the model's hair, "Aaah, never mind this trip is turning out to be a lot more interesting then I thought!", he shh'd him, then plucked his Kwami from his hair and placed him into his jacket.

"That was not smooth..", Tikki peeked out from (Name)'s purse, giggling.

"Kinda reminds me of when Adrien nearly trips over his own feet when you just _smile_ at him sometimes.", she smiled, rolling her eyes at her Kwami. The heroine went back to watching as Alya help Nino up.

"Are you okay?", the would be reporter helped the other up, check him over to make sure he was alright.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks." After that everything at awkward silent.

The heroes sighed, both face-palming at their friends. (Name) placed her finger on the button, _"Walk around, hang out, go look at the animals!"_ , her friend glance at the tree towards her, nodding.

At the same time Adrien was also telling Nino the same thing, _"Talk, walk around, get something to eat, look at the animals.",_ the DJ looked at Alya, smiling nervously.

"Sooo, wanna go look at the animals?", the brunette just nodded but nether made a move which made their friends slap their heads once more.

Elsewhere, at the panther exhibit. Otis Césaire sat a bowl of meat in front of the large cat, "Look what daddy's brought you. Only the best for my baby.", the zoo keeper smiled as the panther began eating.

"Whoa, look at the size of that piece of meat its eating!", the keeper frowned looking over to see Kim and Max standing near the railing.

"Typical diet for a feline species requiring the strength to run at speeds sixty-miles per hour."

"Sixty-miles per hour? Is that all? I thought panthers were much faster then that, I bet I could bet it in a race."

Otis just frowned at the ignorant boy, even the cat was looking at him like he was crazy, "Impossible, no human being could compete with my panther."

Kim smirked, "Is that so what place did your _cat_ come in in the Country Athletics Tournament? I came in first place!"

The man stood up, getting a little irritated with the jock, "You can't possibly compare yourself to my panther, kiddo."

"No need to.", he run his hand through this hair, "I'm obviously the better looking one.", the panther growled, feeling insulted, and then Kim decide to taunt it once more, "Hey kitty, kitty, how about a little race with me, huh? Last ones a rotten egg!"

Max pulled out his phone, using the calculator, "Let's see with with a six feet percent per second wind behind you and the sun at forty-five degrees north-east.", he put it away and narrowed his eyes at his friend, "I don't think you'd be a rotten egg, I'd think you'd be _lunch_.", which the jock just stared at him, wide eye and probably in a little fear.

"Your friend's right, kiddo. Please leave, she need peace and quiet while she eats, you're stressing her out.", the animal growled, confirming what the man claimed.

But Kim, stupid, stupid Kim decided to taunt her even more, "Awwww, stressed out, are we Miss. Panthy. You're talking about a wild animal, dude.", the said wild animal roared at the two which finally made the zoo keeper snap.

"Leave, now! Or I'll have you kicked out of the zoo, immediately!"

The jock rolled his eyes, not taking it seriously as he looked at his friend, "Come on, Max. Let's leave that poor whittle kitty alone with her angry babysitter!", he laughed as he turned and walked away, Max gave the zoo keeper an 'I'm sorry' look then ran off to catch up with his friend.

_"Unleashing the animal in each of us, I like that idea. Go ahead, my evil little Akuma, fly off and take control of that Zoo Keeper."_

Around this time, Ayla and Nino stood on the picnic table, side by side, nervously glancing at back and forth at each other, neither saying anything. Adrien continue to hide in bushes, texting (Name) as this went on. She was here, too. She said she was hiding behind a tree and wasn't gonna tell him which one.

Placing his phone into his pocket, he pressed the pressed the button on the ear piece, "Nino, listen to me-" he peeked back over the bush and watched the DJ slowly nodded when Alya's head was turned, probably taking too (Name) through her own ear piece, "You need to go somewhere, go to the panther exhibit. You can't be wasting time, it's suppose to be a date. Just think of it has you and her hanging out, dude."

Nino nodded, knowing his friend was right. Turning back, he smiled nervously as he rub the back of his head, "Hey, Alya, wanna go actually check out the new panther?"

Ayla smiled, "Yeah, sure, we can also check out the lions, too!", their friends sighed as they saw the two _finally_ walked off on their date.

(Name) couldn’t help but throw her fists up in victory, finally those two went on their date. She pressed the button on her blue-tooth, "Hey, Alya, do you need my help still or are you good?"

_"Naw, I think I'm good, girl. You go on and call Adrien. If I need you, I'll call you."_ , they said their goodbyes asthe heroine turned the ear piece off and placed it in her bag. Stretching, she stood up from behind the tree and walked out, going off to find her boyfriend. She walked past the bushes only to let out a yelp as arms wrapped around her torso and pulled inside the foliage.

"Hello, Princess.", turning around in the arms, she smiled at Adrien. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, giggling.

"Well, this is a surprise, Sunshine. Didn't know you were so close!", he let out a chuckled as kissed her and running his hand through her hair. Pulling back, the heroine asked, "What about Nino, weren't you helping him?"

"He said he got it, would call me if he needed it. What about Alya?"

"Same.", a deep purr rumbled through his chest as he leaned down, pressing his lips to his laughing girlfriend’s.

Otis leaned against the railing of around the panther cage, still upset with what had occurred early. That brat insulting his precious panther like that. So upset in fact, that he didn't notice the akuma fly into his animal tooth bracelet, causing a butterfly outline to appear on his face.

_"Animan, I am Hawkmoth. I offer you the power to seek revenge, for a small price."_

"Yes, Hawkmoth.", he grinned as he transformed into a panther.

Kim and Max were bothering the gorillas, well _Kim_ was, as Animan stalked up to him, with a gang of different animals, "Hey kiddo, still up for a little race? Go ahead, I'll give you a head start.", he roared, causing the guys to scream and run off as the villain chased after him.

The screaming had made (Name) pull away from the make out with her boyfriend and peek her head out to see a panther with a gang of animals running after Kim and Max, she gasped, remembering what was happening. "What the-", she turned seeing Adrien, looking just as bewildered. Though, she could help but stifle a giggle at him, his hair and shirt were ruffled and he had lipstick smudged all over his lip, she probably didn't look any better but still.

She gasped, "Nino and Alya!", jumping up before he could stop her and running off.

"Wait! (Name), it's dangerous!", the model tried grabbing her jacket but she was able to slip out of it and was gone. "Plagg!", his Kwami grinned as he left his shirt, "What?"

"Might wanna...wipe off that lipstick ya girlfriend left.", flushing, he quickly wiping the lipstick off then he called on his transformation and jumped out of the bushes after the herd and his girlfriend, leaving the jacket behind.

But (Name) was already hiding in the another set of bushes, with Tikki floating beside her. "What?", she raised a brow at her Kwami giggling, who simply made a wiping gesture over her mouth. The heroine turned red, quickly wiping the lipstick away as she called on her powers and running off, too.

Kim was running from the villain, only for said villain to jump in front of him, stopping him in his tracks, "You lose, kiddo. What do you think of panthers, now?", the jock lifted up his hands as the panther stalked closer.

"Th..that panthers are the best?", he was about to attack when Ladybug and Chat Noir landed in front of him, blocking his path.

She's turned to Kim, "Get out of here, now.", he nodded, running away like his life depended on it... _which it did._

_"Animan, get their jewels! Their miraculous, bring them to be!"_

He ignored him, choosing to go after the jock, only to be tied up and pulled to the ground by a yoyo, "Chat! Grab his braclet!", the hero ran over, so close to snatching the item when the sound of an elephant made him look up.

"Attack!", the heroine pulled her yoyo back as they back turned and ran as the herd went after them.

"We need to put them all back in their cages!"

"That's gonna be _a lot_ harder then said, Kitty!", both of them yelped as they jumped over the gorilla that was chasing their best friends. She looked at her partner, "You get the boy, I gabbed the girl!", they leaped apart as she grabbed Alya and he grabbed Nino then throwing both of them into an empty cage.

"Stay put and you'll be safe!"

Chat grinned, "We'll come back for you two later, have fun!", he moved out of the way as his partner shut and locked the door.

They landed on top of a high cage over looking the zoo. Chat looked at his partner, "Got a plan?"

She shook her head, "The only one I got is grab the bracelet and get the Akuma."

He let out a purr, a _vicious_ grinned coming to his face as he placed his fists on his hips, "Play it by ear then?", she shrugged as they watched the animals break down the gate and run out of the zoo. She ready her yoyo as he ready his staff, "Better find Ki-I mean that guy before he does.", they swung and leaped over the city until they stopped on a roof top, stopping Kim as Animan began trying to corner him.

"It's down to just the two of use, _kiddo_.", as the jock fell over, he leaped to attack but was stopped once again by a yoyo warping around his foot, pulling him to the ground.

"Trust me when I say you don't wanna hurt this kid, once you come to your senses, you'll regret it!", the panther just growled at Ladybug, but she wasn't afraid of some over grown cat.

Chat Noir landed beside Kim, "Go and run to the first building you see!", he helped him up, placing a hand on his back. Smirking, as he watch the tracker beep when the jock ran away.

"You'll never get me!", he was engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke, transforming into an eagle and flying away. The heroes ran to the edge of the bridge, staring as the villain flew.

"Well... _that_ is certainly a new development."

"Where's Kim?", that when Chat pulled out his staff and opened the little screen, showing her the tracker. She smiled, scratching him under the chin, "Good job, Kitty.", he purred at the praise then they ran off after the kid.

Kim slammed opened the door to the Tom and Sabine's bakery, gasping for air as he begged for help. Tome ran over to help him up, "Easy, son, this way.", just has Sabine shut the door, Ladybug and Chat Noir landed on the balcony roof.

"He's safe inside this building, panthers can't open doors, so he won't get inside."

"Panthers can't, but what if he transforms into a smaller creature. Like a mouse??"

The hero placed a hand under his chin, "Right." But grinned, "but we do have an advantage over him, we know exactly were to find his prey."

"Animan _will_ sniff him out, but it's bought us a bit of time to plan our next move.", they watched as a man tried to fix his car only to have a bear try and scratch his back on it, causing the man to run away.

"Might wanna stop Animan soon before Paris turns into a jungle."

"Follow me.", she leaped down with him following her. They landed in front of the Barry and watched inside, closing the door.

"Hi, ma'am.", she waved at the woman, making sure not to call her mom.

Sabine gasped, "You're Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

They smiled at her, "Yes, ma'am, glad to meet you."

_"We interrupt this podcast with a special news report._ ", the screen changed to show animals running around Paris, " _Animals are invading Paris, the police are hard at work trying to contain the situation. For your safety, stay inside and refine calm, Mayor-_ ", Sabine shut the tv off as she watch Ladybug stand in front of Kim, who sat on the couch with a cup of water.

"You'll be safe here." she pointed to his sweat band, "Can I borrow this?"

"Uuh, sure.", he took it off and handed it to her, she looked towards Chat, who was staring at a picture of her and her parents.

Chat smiled at the picture of his girlfriend and her parents, but frowned as he remember that she ran off into danger and he didn't see her when he was chasing after the animals, maybe she got to safety somewhere.

"Come on, Kitty.", he flinched, looking over at his partner as she walked over to him. She looked at her parents and Kim, "Make sure you lock all the door and windows."

"We'll take care of everything, you won't be in danger."

"Thank you, both of you for all your help."

He smiled at the heroine, "You're welcome, both of you be careful.", they nodded to him as they ran out, shutting the door. Getting down the stairs, she placed the waist band on the last of the railing, smiling at her partner.

They stood inside the bakery as Ladybug sprayed air freshener around them, masking their scent.

Chat sniffed the air, "Always wanted to smell like Hawaiian Breeze.", his eyes zoomed in on a box, "Couldn't we capture him in something like that?"

"Only if he transforms into something bigger.", then she pointed to a bus outside, "Something like that, maybe?"

"Definitely but how do we get him inside?", just as she was gonna say something, Chat ears fluttered and she had to hold back a squeal because that was so cute, “He's coming!", he pulled her down to hide just as the villain started flying around.

"It's working, he's sniffing out-", she looked at her partner as he sniffed her, "What are you doing?", he flushed red.

"Uh, nothing!"

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, follow me.", he got up to follow. All the while thinking, underneath that air freshener, she smelled... _familiar._

Animan around to the back as he finally found were the smell was coming from. Transforming into a ladybug, he flew through the crack of the door and over to the waist band, only to have a box slammed shut on him, "A ladybug?", both grasped jumping out of the building as the ladybug transformed back into a panther.

"Couldn't you have chosen a slower moving animal!?", he chased them all the way to the bus, which they shut the door with them inside. They hid behind the last bus seat, waiting. Ladybug looked over towards her partner and giving him the nodded, they jumped over the the villain, Chat using his staff to keep him at bay as she tried to open the doors.

"UGH, of course nothing works, no keys!", using the fact that Chat was distracted, he transformed into a bear, knocking the hero to the ground.

" _Take his miraculous, the ring!"_

Before he could thing of attack again, he stopped at the sound of metal being twisted and broken, looking over he saw Ladybug with a _piece of the broken hand rail_ in her hands and looking into her eyes, she looked more animal then him at that moment.

" _Wrong move._ ", taking the chance at his frozen state, she attacked, using the hand rail to knock him back. He swung at her, but she dodged, using every opening she could to swing right back, some actually hitting there mark. Unfortunately, after one she left herself open and he took that, swinging back at her, getting her in the shoulder as she dodged.

The heroine let out a hiss of pain then jumping back even further back and beside her partner. Who looked at Animan with _murder_ in his bright green eyes. Letting out a hiss mix with a growled, he snatched up his staff and extended it, swinging it at the villain only for it to miss as he transformed back into a panther, looking tried. But that didn't stop Chat, who let out another angry hiss and bounced on him, punching him and using his claws for even more damage.

"Chat, his bracelet!", his ears twitched as he heard Ladybug's voice through the haze of over-protective anger. Before the villain could react, like he really could at this point, he snatched the bracelet from him and tossed it to her, who caught it with her blood stained hand.

"Time to finish this.", standing up, grunting from the slight pain in her shoulder, she smashed the tooth with her fist, allowing the Akuma to go free, "Oh no, you don't!", tossing her yoyo, she caught the akuma then let the, now white, akuma free. Smiling as it fluttered away.

"Might wanna use your Lucky Charm.", she looked at her partner as he kicked the door opened and helped her out.

"Right.", she tossed her yoyo into the air, " ** _Lucky Charm!_** ", and out popped... _a car jack??_

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!_** ", with a little help from Chat, she tossed it into the air. Smiling even more as it bursted into ladybugs, that flew around, fixing everything and putting the animals back in the zoo.

"Your shoulder...", Ladybug looked at him then her shoulder, which had not healed.

She sighed, "Yeah, my Kwami said it's a draw back. For me, she said unless it's life-threatening, miraculous ladybug won't work on my injuries, like a cut or a bruise.", she lifted up her fist, "Pound it?", instead he hugged her tightly, careful of her shoulder.

"Can we both promise to be more careful?", she nodded, hugging him back.

"Ugh, what happened to me?", they both turned around to see Otis walked out, with no signs of nearly being mauled by a very angry, over protective cat. She looked at her hand and realized she still had the bracelet.

She walked over to him, holding out his bracelet, "Everything's okay, but you should get back to the zoo and check on your animals.", he took back the bracelet thanking her.

_"You ruined everything, Ladybug! This is not how it was suppose to end, but I promise you, one day it will be me at the top of the food chain and you'll be nothing!"_

(Name) run back to the zoo, huffing as her shoulder burned in pain. She stopped when she saw her boyfriend, sitting on the bench, "Adrien!", he snapped around at her voice, he stood and run over towards her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't run off like that, you scared the hell out of me.", she hugged him, patting his back.

"I'm sorry, I'll try not too.", he move his arm slightly, causing her to hiss as he bumped his shoulder. Eyes widen, he moved back, staring at her shoulder.

"What’s wrong with your shoulder?"

She glanced around nervously, smiling she asked, "Where's Alya and Nino? I didn't find them.", he stared her straight in the eyes, making her even more nervous.

"There's blood seeping through.", before she could stop him, he gently grabbed her arm and pulled up her shirt sleeve, revealing a sloppily wrapped bandage on her shoulder, claw marks still peeking through. His eyes narrowed at the _familiar_ injury.

"(Name)! Adrien!", hearing her friends' voice, she removed her arm from his hold and snatched her jacket off the bench, throwing it on just in time for Alya and Nino to stopped beside them.

The heroine turned and smiled, "Alya! Nino! It’s good to see you guys safe!", even as they started talking, no one notice Adrien still staring at his girlfriend’s injured shoulder. Didn't Ladybug get the same claw marks from Animan today? Then he remembered how his partner got hurt with CopyCat and how (Name) came in the day after with an injury on the _same arm._

The model wrapped his arms around her from behind, being careful of her shoulder, he then shoved his face into her neck, causing her to let out an adorable squeak which got the others to snicker at her, but he was just doing this just cause, he was doing this because he needed one more piece of evidence to prove what he already knew what true. Taking a deep sniff of her body spray, his eyes widened in realization. (Name), his girlfriend.....

****

.. _Was his partner_ ** _Ladybug_**.

After getting home, Adrien sat on his couch, in deep thought, "What's going on in that head of your, buddy?", he looked towards Plagg, who was sitting on the table with a whole box of his favorite cheese. He answered just as his Kwami took a bit of cheese.

"I know who Ladybug is..", queue Plagg choking on his food and looking at him in surprise.

"What...What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ , I figured out who LB is behind the mask and I..."

Plagg flew up near his face, looking uncharacteristically serious, "Listen, Adrien, what ever you do you can’t tell her you know or tell her who you are... _not yet_."

He looked angrily at his Kwami, "What do you mean _not yet_?? She's my girlfriend, my partner, Plagg. I can't keep it a secret."

"Adrien..", he looked into the cat's sharp eyes, he looked so _serious_ , "It's not time yet for you to know either others identities, trust me when the time comes, you'll know."

He crossed his arms, leaning back, "And when will that be???"

Plagg sat back down, picking up his treat, "Soon, I can feel it."

The tense atmosphere was broken but Adrien groaning as he flopped down, coving his eyes with his hands, "I can't believe the girl I love can kick ass, it shouldn't be so _hot_ to think about."

That got Plagg laughing, "I mean to be fair, out of costume she could probably still do that." That got the model playfully glaring at him as the little gremlin laughed then he stopped, looking at his holder, “How’s figuring out this dreams, by the way?”, the only answer he got was another groan, which threw him into another lagging fit, “Aaaah, don’t worry, buddy. You’ll figure them out.”


	22. Anti-Bug..But not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir deal with an invisible person hellbent on ruining Chloe 
> 
> And (Name) has to stop Chloe from turning into Anti-Bug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what u think of this chapter, I’m tired, it’s four in the morning. I tried to write Chloe as best as I could.

It was a beautiful day in Paris, France but we won't be checking in on our dear heroine, just yet. Instead, let's see what Chloé Bourgeois is up too.

"This is rubbish!", Chloé was in her closet tossing out shoes and clothes that she didn't like, "I don't have a thing to wear.", she pointed to a pink dress, "This one is way too pink!", then to a pair of shoes, "Those are so last season!", she picked a pair of boots and another pair of heels, "Those didn't cost nearly enough and these are _never_ in season!", she tossed both the shoes to the floor, then threw up her hands in frustration. A small sound made her look out of her closet and looked around, "Is someone there?", she walked to her bathroom, glancing around, only to scream when her beauty products were tossed at her by an invisible force, then it started trashing her room as she looked on in fear.

The next day at school, the class sat silently working on a test as Ms. Mendeleiev walked around checking to make sure they weren't cheating. (Name) tapped on Alya's shoulder then whispered, "Look at Chloé.", they looked at the blond as she caught herself before she fell asleep, but then closed her eyes again, anyway.

"That girl is a total wreck."

She glance at the rich girl then back at her friend, "Maybe she misses her friend.", even if she didn't get along with Chloé, she still felt bad for the girl.

Alya narrowed her eyes in thought, "Sabrina has been absent since yesterday.", the teacher shh'd them, making them flinched and smiling innocently as they got back to work then Chloé screamed as something pulled her ponytail. She glared around, rubbing her hair as everyone looked at her.

"What is it, Chloé?", Ms. Mendeleiev stopped by her desk, looking at her questionably.

"Someone pulled my hair!"

The teacher looked at Mylene, who shook her head, "I didn't do it, Ms. M!"

The blond stood up, "It wasn't her..it's..it's some..invisible, mystical, being! Like, uh..leprechaun or unicorn!", the whole class laughed at her.

"Quiet, everyone! Eyes on your papers!", that's when Chloé's purse was pulled from her. She grabbed it, playing tug of war with the invisible force.

"It's happening again!", she yelped as the force let go, causing her to fall back and out of her desk.

The teacher frowned, "Chloé, sit down!"

"I can't!", the purse started hitting her in the face, "My purse is beating me up!!", she got up and tossed it away as she ran from it. Both (Name) and Adrien narrowed their eyes at the scene.

Chloé cowered in the corner then dodged pens as the invisible person started grabbing everyone’s and throwing them at her. She covered her head as she ran back to the front, grabbing her purse, “Chloé, we don't run in the classroom!", Ms. Mendeleiev crossed her arms, "Get back into your seat.", the rich girl was about too, only to have to catch her sunglasses as they were snatched from her head. The invisible force pulled her across the teacher's desk, letting go of her glasses and began pulling at her hair again. Getting herself up, she fought with the force as the class laughed.

"Compose yourself, Miss Bourgeois!", Chloé didn't listen as she slammed the door open and ran out. Adrien gasped, moving his arms away as something pushed his table across the desk, thankfully Nino caught it before it slid off.

(Name) looked down at Tikki, both nodding, knowing what they had to do. She stood up just before the model could, "Ma'am, may I got to the bathroom? It's urgent.", the teacher gave her the go ahead and she ran off. That's when Adrien also asked to go to the bathroom, grabbing his bag and running off.

She slammed the door open, only to gawk at the not so flattering Chloé drawings on the wall. Tikki flew from her purse, "Someone has it out for Chloé."

"Yeah, and if I remember right, I think it was Sabrina and if I don't play it right Chloé could get akumatized next.", Tikki looked at her, head tilted and waiting for her to continue, "Well, I don't remember a lot of this episode but I remember that Marinette didn't listen to Chloé when she said she knew where the akuma was, but because Chloé was lying to her for the first bit, Marinette didn't believe, which I get but still, and then, because she was so angry and sad with her, she became Anti-Bug."

"Do you remember where the Akuma is?"

She shook her head, "No, but this time I'm going to make sure Chloé doesn't become Anti-bug, I really don't wanna deal with that.", she was about to call on her transformation but her phone buzzed. Pulling it out, she gasped at what she saw, they were embarrassing pictures of Chloé and she realized everyone had got them.

Adrien also got them, he frowned as he flipped through them, "There's something really strange going on. Time to transform. Plagg, **_Claws out!_** "

(Name) put her phone away, "Tikki, **_Spots on!_** "

"Damaging my daughter's reputation is the same a soiling reputation of the Mayor of Paris, which is me. An attack on Chloé is an attack on Paris!", the mayor exclaimed to the press just as the heroes landed behind him. He turned around and smiled at them.

"We'll find the culprit, Mr. Bourgeois, you have our word."

  
They stood in Chloé's room, with Chat Noir leaning against the table and Ladybug sitting on it, one leg crossed over the other. The Mayor smiled, "Chloé, my darling, we have special guests for you!"

"Ladybug!!," they all turned and saw Chloé popped out from from behind her couch in the living room. Ladybug let out a squawk noise as the rich girl tackle-hugged her, nearly knocking her off the table if her partner hadn't of caught them and sat them back up. She hissed as she bumped her shoulder, "I knew you'd come save me, considering what good friends we are!"

The cat hero pulled her away from the other, "Okay, Mr. Bourgeois, I think you need to show us the problem."

"I had to put out an emergency call to all the biggest designers!", Chat checked the closet to see that the rich girl's things were gone while Chloé was busy trying to take pictures with his girlfriend/partner, who looked to be getting more and more irritated, "Can you imagine? My daughter wearing department store clothing?! How humiliating.", he rolled his eyes as he check the drawers. Why in the hell would the other blond need so many clothes when she wore the same damn thing?! At lest (Name) changed it up a bit, sometimes a different shirt, or even shoes, like yesterday he recalled her wearing a denim shirt, and it made her look really pretty, more then she normally did which for him is a surprised. Because for him, she’s always beautiful. The hero shut the drawers, okay, he needed to stop thinking about his girlfriend because even though she was right beside him, he couldn't just go over there and kiss her because it would be weird. She might not even have a clue as to who he is unlike him, who already knows who she is.  
He chuckled as he looked over to see Ladybug trying to work only to have the rich girl still taking pictures of her. His princess may have a lot a patience so for _a lot_ of things but Chloé could definitely run that dry.

Ladybug sat on the arm of the chair, using the remote to cut on all the camera views on the tv. She looked over at the rich brat, "Have you had any run ins with anyone lately?"

"I never have run ins with anyone, everybody absolute _loves_ me.", the heroes glanced at each other with a blank expression that scream _'yeah, right'_ then she glanced down, seeing a photo on the floor.

Bending down, she picked it up, it was a photo of Chloé and Sabrina. Her eyes narrowed down at the rose brooch the red head had, "Really?", and show it to the other girl, "Not even with your _closest_ friend."

The blond took it from her, then laughed as she threw it back down, "Sabrina? Impossible, she _abodes_ me. I'm her idol.", she ignored her, going over to the mayor.

"Your daughter's safe here with the door and windows locked, this enemy maybe invisible but it can't go through walls."

Chloé hugged her again, bumping her still injured shoulder, _again_ , "I'm sure you'll make my life prefect, again! Just like it was before!", the heroine put on a neutral face then slipped out of the other's hold and left the room with Chat following behind. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the elevator with her partner.

"How's your shoulder?", she glanced over at him, seeing a worried look on his face.

"Only been like a week and a half, so it looks like it's healing fine.."

"No signs of infection? No stitches needed?"

She nodded, "Yeah, my Kwami says it'll leave another set of scars.", she then gave him a worried look, "Are you okay, Kitty? You've been acting weird since Animan."

Chat shrugged, "Just worried about you and well..", he lightly scratched the back of his head, "That girl I've told you about?", she nodded in confirmation, "I heard she got hurt too, not badly but I'm worried about her.", he watched his partner glance around nervously as she crossed her arms.

"O..oh, I'm sure she'll be okay.", She gave him a soft, reassuring smile, which he gave right back, "Oh by the way, I think I know who the Akuma is."

His ears flicked around and eyes widened in surprise,"Who??"

"It might be a that red headed girl in the photo I picked up..um Sabrina? But I'm not one-hundred percent sure, we need more information.", the elevator dinged as it opened to the last floor, sticking their head out they saw the butler in the lobby.

Chat looked at her, "He might know something.", she nodded and they walked over towards the man, stopping just behind of him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Butler.", Jean turned to look their way.

"Ah, Miss. Ladybug, Mr. Chat Noir. How can I help you?"

"Well, sir, we need to know if Chloé had a run in with anyone that would want to cause her harm.", the butler glanced around, seeming not wanted to say anything, "Look, whatever you tell us won't leave this room."

Jean bent down and whispered, "Mademoiselle did have a run in with someone."

**_(My first flash back...woo.. the italics are when that dude is narrating)_ **

_"Miss. Chloé and her friend, Sabrina, like to impersonate Ladybug and Chat Noir."_ , just as Jean walked into the elevator, Chloé, dressed as Ladybug, and Sabrina, dressed as Chat Noir, run out of the room. Chloé smirked as she turned around and pointed at him, _"I was playing the part of Big Mustachio that day.",_ he closed the door just as they both run up to it. The blond slamming her hands on it has it closed, but smirking because she could guess where he was going.

**_(Out of the flashback)_ **

Ladybug raised a brow at him confused, "'Big Mustachio???'", the man sighed.

"One of Mademoiselle's idea. Big Mustachio wants all Parisians to defaced with heinous mustaches.

Chat snorted, smirking, "Wow, What a _hairy_ situation!", he watched his partner bite her lips to hold back a giggle. She just smiled and rolled her eyes as she looked back at the butler, asking him to continue.

**_(Back into the flashback)_ **

****

Jean walked out of the elevator and into the dining room, where Nadja Chamack was interviewing Jagged Stone, "Thank for granting this exclusive interview about your up coming album, Mr. Stone. Can you tell us-", they stared at him questionably as he hide behind the elevator near them just as the stair doors fly open and the girls run inside. They stopped, looking around.

"Jagged Stone!"

The rocker smiled, "Ladybug, what are you doing here?"

Chloé touched her face, realizing she was still wearing her costume, "Ummm,", she smirked walking over to them, "When I found out you were here, I knew you'd wanna see me! I had to come say hello.", Sabrina shyly waved toward him.

"Well, you did the right thing.", he frowned pointed towards her hair, "Hey, what's the dealio with you hair, didn't it have an ombré of red?"

The blond glanced at her hair, remembering that yes, Ladybug did have that. She smiled as she looked at the camera, "Oh..uh..", she smiled, "The old hair was so _drab._ ", she sat down between Nadja and Jagged, "This new hair is amazing.", she flipped her ponytail, hitting the rocker in the nose, "Don't you think?", she looked over at the news reporter, "I've got a few minutes to spare, I'm sure you'd jump at the chance to interview me."

Jagged frowned, "Hey, wait, I thought you were coming by to say hi to me?"

"And I did. Now, where were we?", she crossed her legs and smiled at the camera.

**_(Out of the flashback)_**

Ladybug frowned, "Why am I not surprised she pulled that.", then pouted, pulling her ponytail over to glance at it, "And what's wrong with my hair color?"

"Well , she idealizes you."

"And there's nothing wrong with your hair, LB.", Chat smirked at her.

She smiled back at him, then looked at the butler, "Please continue."

**_(Back into the flashback)_ **

****

"Chloé, I found Big Mustachio!", Sabrina pulled the man from behind the elevator, interrupting her friend. Jagged sat up and glared at the girl beside him.

"Chloé? But-"

Nadja frowned, "You're not Ladybug!", she snatched her pen back, "You're a fake!"

Chloé stood up, hands on her hips, "No, I'm not. I'm Ladybug!", she pulled out her yoyo and started bounding it but it was hitting Fang, Jagged's pet crocodile, who didn't like being woken up, so he snapped the toy off the string which caused Chloé to be hit in the mouth by it. She covered her mouth and ran off as the rocker and reporter chuckled. She ripped off the white part of her mask, glaring at Sabrina as she threw it on the ground and continuing to run off with her friend chasing after her.

"Chloe, how was I suppose to know?", Chloé opened her bedroom door. Walking in and nearly shutting it on Sabrina. The rich girl, turned around glaring at her, fist cliched tight.

"That's the problem! You never _know_ anything!", she tossed the yoyo string at her, "That crocodile has a larger brain then _you_! Get out, I never want to see you again!", Sabrina looked at her sadly as she left, shutting the door.

**_(Out of flashback)_**

Jean sighed, "Mademoiselle does argue with her friend, Sabrina, at times.", unbeknownst to them, Chloé was watching them through the cameras from her room, _"I'd even go as far as to say it's the norm but it was different this time. Sabrina came back the next day."_ , the rich girl frowned, remembering that day.

**_(Back into the flashback)_**

The butler opened the door, telling his boss's daughter Sabrina is here. Chloé stood at the window, turned away from them with her arms crossed behind her back, "Sabrina? Sabrina who? I don't know any Sabrina."

The red head frowned, looking at her with sad wide eyes, "But of course you do, Chloé! It's me!", she removed the rose pin from her sweater vest, smiling as she held it out, "Your BFF."

Jean walked up to her, "You should talk to her, Mademoiselle. She’s right here."

Chloé turned her head, glancing back, "I don't _see_ anyone. She must be invisible as far as I'm concerned, she doesn't even exist.", Sabrina held back tears as she walked out and shut the door.

**_(Done with flashback)_**

Chloé watched as the heroes looked at each other and Chat Noir smirked, " _Your hunch was right.",_ which caused Ladybug to smirk back then frowned.

" _I don't like that I was right though. Poor Sabrina, akumatized by Hawkmoth.",_ Chloé huffed as she paused the video then tossed the remote on the floor.

"Impossible!", she sat in the chair, "She’s to weak to do something so bold, especially to me! You're wrong!"

Ladybug shook Jean's hand, "You've been a great help to us, thank you.", the man nodded then left. The heroine walked over to the table and leaned on it, just as her partner walked up beside her.

"It's not gonna be easy finding someone we can't see.", she looked around with narrowed eyes, her antennae twitching every so often, along with Chat's ears. They glanced at each other, suspecting that the villain was already in the room with them. They just had to lead her out.

"So, we'll just have to wait till she finds us. We have an advantage, she doesn't know we're onto her.", they walked away from the table just as a rose floated out of the vase.

"And now I do, Ladybug.", a butterfly outline appeared over her face, causing her head to also appear.

_"It's time to facile our agreement, Vanisher. Chat Noir and Ladybug are at your mercy, take their miraculous and bring them back to me."_

Her face disappeared again, "They'll never see me coming, Hawkmoth.", she throw the rose to the ground, which cause the heroes to stop and look at it. Chat turned back towards Ladybug just as her hair was moving. She saw his eyes widened, making her reach up and luckily grabbing the inviable person then tossing them away from her. The person landed into the table, knocking it over and causing the vases to smash as they all landed on the ground, spreading water and flowers everywhere. They watched, weapons ready, as the the fragment were pushed and crushed by the villain while they retreated.

Chloé frowned as she watch the entire thing from her room, "If it really is you, Sabrina, then I wanna be the one to take you _down_.", she ran toward her closet, using the remote to open a secret compartment to reveal a Ladybug costume, "You didn't get my costume, Invisible One and now you'll have to face me."

The heroes stood back to back, weapons at the ready as they glanced around, keeping their ears and antenna on high alert. They smacked things away and dodged as Sabrina threw things at them. She picked up another flowered filled vase, ready to throw it, only for it to be smashed by Ladybug's yoyo and causing more water to soak her.

"Might wanna use your luck, Bugaboo.",

She nodded and tossed up her yoyo. " ** _Lucky Charm!!"_** , and out popped... _a bottle of glitter?_ She shivered, not liking glitter, it was annoying and got everywhere.

"Looking for me, Sabrina?", they looked up to see, standing on the stairway, was Chloé dressed as Ladybug, "I'm right here, come on!", she smirked and lifted up her arms. The heroes just stared at her and groaned. They watched as she walked down the stairs, "If you stop this ridiculousness, I might let you be my BFF, again."

Vanisher picked up a book from the desk, "You've got no friends left, _Chloé_.", she threw it, only for it to be blocked by Chat knocking it away with his staff and Chloé being pulled behind Ladybug for protection.

"Let's finish this!", the heroine tossed the bottled of glitter at the villain and it caught her by surprise as it hit her in the head and popped open on impacted, spilling all over her.

"Just because you can see me doesn't me you can defeat me!”, the villain growled in anger but jumped away as Chat ran up, swinging his staff, trying to take her down.

Ladybug pressed Chloé against a pilar, so her back was covered, but the blond was being difficult as she struggled, "You don't scare me, everybody loves me!"

The heroine sighed, "This isn't a _game,_ Chloé!"

"LB!", she tossed the blond over her shoulder, ignoring the pain and the sticky, tacky, feeling of blood running down her shoulder from her re-opened wound and dodged the glittered covered villain just in time as she tried to tackle her down. Her partner jumped in between them, weapon ready.

Vanished smirked, getting into a fighting stance, "Look who's come to the rescue!", she jumped over the counter with Chloé as they fought again. Crouching down, she moved the blond to sit on the ground. Gripping her shoulder as she huffed in pain.

"Hey..W..W...What's wrong?", Ladybug huffed as she looked over towards the blond, who looked _genuinely_ worried about her.

"I got hurt in the last fight, it still hasn't healed.", she cut her off before she could say any more, "Look, doesn't matter right now. You know this girl, right?"

Chloé huffed, crossing her, "Of course!"

"Great! Where do you think the Akuma could be?", the rich girl stared at her idol, wide eyed and in shock. Her _idol_ was asking _her_ for advice on where the weak point of the villain might be.

"Oh my god!," she squealed, "Ladybug is asking _me_ for help!", the heroine snapped her fingers in font of her face, snapping her out of her fangirling.

"Girl, I'm on a time crunch here. So, come one, spill.",

She nodded then bit her lip, thinking, "I think the akuma is in the designer pin I bought her, she wearing it on her sweater, such an unfortunately ugly sweater, it was a gift from me. It's a rose.", for the first time, _ever,_ she felt _nervous_ as Ladybug stared at her, blanked face, then smiled.

"Remember, Chloé, I'm _trusting_ you with this. I want to have my trust in you.", Chloé stared, mouth slightly open at her and then smiled, giggling at what her idol said. But soon made a yelping noise as the heroine picked her back up.

"W..wait! What are you doing? Your shoulder!"

She huffed, "It's fine.", then turned towards Chat, who was still fighting Vanisher, "Chat, the pin, try and get it! I'm gonna get Chloé to safety.", he smirked at the villain as his eyes zoomed in on the accessory on her sweater vest then going into try and pin her down.  
The heroine ran towards the elevator and dropped her cargo inside. She looked at her, smiling, "I'm trusting you, Chloé. Even though you've lied before.", she pressed the button, and turned around as to doors closed only to see Chat leaped away from the villain as she threw a vase at him. Ladybug frowned as she took a running start and smirking at the yell the other let out as she tackled her to the ground, "I'll be taking _that_.", she snatched of the glitter covered pin off the vest then snapped it in half, releasing the Akuma, "Oh no, you don't!", she stood up as she tossed her yoyo, capturing it then she smiled as she let the, now white, butterfly go.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!_** ", she tossed the empty bottle into the air. It bursted into ladybugs that flew around, fixing everything and bring Chloé's things back.

_"Inconceivable! I was so close! Curse you Ladybug and Chat Noir!"_

The now detransfromed Sabrina looked around, confused, "What's happened? What am I doing here?", she gasped, picking up the fixed pin and holding it close.

"Pound it!"

Chat Noir smiled at her as he pulled back his fist from the fist bump, "I'm surprised."

She looked at him confused, "What? Why?"

"Given that Chloé lied about.. _well,_ a lot of things, I figured you wouldn't believe her. Probably would have ignored her and thought the akuma was inside Sabrina's _purse_ or something.", he laughed at his own silly thought.

She glanced around, nervously, then shook her head and smiled, "Nah, I trusted my gut in believing she was right. Besides, I did _ask,_ she does know Sabrina and probably would know what's important to her.", with that conversion over, they walked over and bend down to comfort the red head.

"EEEE!!", Chloé, who was still dressed in her Ladybug costume, jumped up and down, "She believed me, Ladybug took my advice!", she nearly tripled over her own feet from all her fangirling but caught herself but she still let out another happy squeal at the fact her _idol_ took her advice and asked her for it in the first place! But I mean why wouldn't she???

"Mademoiselle?", she coughed and straighten herself up as she hear Jean call for her. Turning around she saw him standing in the entrance of her living room.

She crossed her arms, "Yes?"

"Miss. Ladybug and Miss. Chat Noir are her to talk to you.",

She gasped, "Wait! Don't let them in yet! I need to get changed!", running into her closet, she quickly changed into her usual outfit.

The rich girl was sitting down in living room as Ladybug walked inside, she smiled and threw up her arms at the sight of the heroine, "Ladybug!"

"Chloé", she sat den across from the blond.

She flipped her hair, "So, what is it that you need? More wonderful advice?"

"No, but remember when I trusted you.", she nodded, "Well, I need you to trust me, okay?", before Chloé could questioned what she meant, the heroine called for her partner. But she frowned, huffing as she crossed her arms and looked away, because Chat Noir walked in with a nervous _Sabrina_ by his side. Ladybug looked at her, "You two need to talk out whatever problems you have."

"I don't know what-", she was quickly shut up by the glare that her idol sent her, all she did was huff again. The heroine stood up and lead the red head over toward the seat she had and sat her down.

She sided-eyes them both, "I need to leave, my time is running out. So you to better _damn_ _well_ make up and be friends again.", then she pulled out her yoyo as Chat pulled out his staff and then they were gone, leaving the two in silence.

The next day, (Name) sat beside Alya, watching as Chloé walked in with Sabrina, who was sporting a new pin on her sweater vest and they were taking, too. She couldn't help but smile, glad that the two were friends, again.

Alya leaned over, and whispered, "Look like those two are back to their weird friendship."

"I think they'll always have a strange friendship, we'll really never understand."

The would be reporter held out her fist, "I still prefer our way though, one we can understand.", (Name) giggled as she fist bumped her friend, agreeing with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get that the episode is called Anti-bug but there’s no Anti-Bug...  
> And I don’t know what to call this chapter


	23. Puppeteer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no pun summary for this one sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know I’ve been thinking of making a fanfiction where Marinette meets (Name). How trippy would that be????  
> It wouldn’t be canon just some fun  
> Btw (Name) as never seen this episode and she’s always trusted her gut soooo

It was a normal day in Paris as we check in on our favorite heroine, (Name) Dupain-Cheng as she was babysitting Manon Chamack at her house. She held a Ladybug doll in one hand and a Chat Noir, while the girl held Lady Wifi and Evillustrator dolls she had made but unfortunately forgetting to finish RogerCop. The heroine had forgo the felt cloth hair that Marinette went with and decided to go with yarn hair, sure it made it more difficult to make but in the end they looked better to her.

"He shouldn't say that.", the heroine stop was she was doing to looked at her.

"Really?", the girl pouted as she nodded, standing strong by her statement. She smiled and tapped Manon on the nose with Chat Doll's little paw, which made the girl giggle.

"Oh yeah, the what do you think he would say?"

She tilted her head, thinking, "Ummm...I don't know."

(Name) chuckled at her, "And that's okay, Manon. You don't need to know everything.", she giggled at her, a bright smile on her face.

Manon and her had gotten closer since she started babysitting her and she even figured out how to channel that wild energy she had, by teaching her a few gymnastic moves. Of course, not without Nadja permission, who even thought about signing her daughter up for classes.

She shook herself out of her thoughts then cleared her throat and put on a goofy voice, "' _Enough playing, Kitty cat! We have to stop the villains before they get-_ '", she stopped, looking back at her young charge, "What _do_ the villains want?"

"Uuuh..", she glanced around then smiled, holding up the two dolls," We wanna win!"

She giggled, "But win what?"

"I don't know, what do they usually want?"

"Well it depend on the person and what they feel at that moment, Manon.", she placed the dolls down and pointed to Lady Wifi doll, "Lady Wifi wanted to know Ladybug's true identity.", then pointed to the one next to it, "And Evillustrator wanted to get revenge on a girl for making fun of him.", she turned her towards the unfinished RogerCop doll, that right now, was nothing but a head and body, "RogerCop just wanted to keep Paris safe.", she smiled as she looked back at the young girl, "The true bad guy is a name Hawkmoth, who uses innocent people to do his dirty work."

Manon looked at her wide eye, eyes full of wonder and questions, "What does he want from them?"

She slowly waved her hands around, "Their miraculous."

"What happened if he did take them?"

"They win, simple as that.", she shrugged, picking back up the hero dolls.

The energetic giggled as she grabbed up the two back up, "I know what we want! We want the miraculous!", she jumped up, hugging them close, "Then we'll win, forever and forever!", she pointed Evillustrator toward her, "I'm gonna get your miraculous, Ladybug and Chat Noir! You...you..you goody-two shoes and you'll be super duper sorry!", the heroine moved out of the way just as she ran for her.

She stood up, shaking the dolls slightly and grinning, "I would like to see you trrrry.", they laughed as they bumped the dolls together, acting like they were battling. (Name) had won when she knocked the others out of the girl's hands. She held them up in victory, smiling, "Ladybug and Chat Noir win, again!"

Manon crossed her arms and pouted as she leaned on the lounge, "No fair, you always win!", tears string her eyes as she sniffled.

The heroine sighed, her smiled turning softer. She sat down across from her young charge, "Ladybug and Chat Noir always win, but didn't you win last time?", she looked up and pouted even more.

"I didn't think you'd remember.", she muttered only to stick her tongue out at her babysitter. (Name) gasped in fake offense, hand over her heart, only to stick her tongue out right back. They were like that for a bit then the heroine smirked as she scooped up Ladybug doll and poked her in forehead with it, causing the girl to let out a giggle.

"Here.", she placed the doll, "How about you barrow her for a bit.", Manon giggled as she thanked her.

"Manon, have you been a good girl?", they looked over to see Nadja, her mother, walked up into (Name)'s room.

"Mommy!", she run over to her and warped herself around her legs, "(Name) didn't let me win! She even played fair and square.", the heroine looked at the woman and playful rolled her eyes with caused her to smile.

"Oh, Manon.", she patted her daughter's head, "You can't always suspected to win and didn't you win last time?",

She ignored the comment about her winning last time, "Yes, you can, Ladybug and Chat Noir always win!"

"Well, you're right about that but they're super heroes."

The heroine stood up from her seat, "Besides, Manon, you'll win next time."

"Now, give the doll back to (Name).", just as she took the doll from her, the girl stomped her foot.

"NO!", she grabbed the doll back, holding it close.

The heroine placed her hands on her hips, "Manon!", even with her spending time with her and trying to break that habit of doing this, she still...well..sometimes acted like a child that she is. She smiled at the news reporter, "Anyway, Ms. Chamack, it's fine. I said she could barrow it."

"And that's sweet of you, (Name) but Manon already as so many toys at home. I wouldn't even know where to put it.", Nadja tried to grab it again but her daughter pulled away, causing the doll's arm to rip off, "Oh, dear look at what we've done. Give it to me.", she frown at her, holding out her hand. Manon pouted and handed it over, she apologized as she handed the doll back over to the heroine.

"Oh, it's nothing a needle and little thread can't fix."

"Oh good.", Nadja took her daughter's hand, "Come on, Manon, say goodbye.", she pulled out and glared at her mother.

"I. Want. That. Doll!", she stomped her foot but the news reporter simply shook her head and picked up her daughter.

"You can play with it here next time come. Now be a good girl and say goodbye.", the girl have a sniffled goodbye to her babysitter as her mother walked down the stairs, out of (Name)'s room.

Nadja had just gotten down stairs when her phone rang. Stopping at the bottom, she placed her daughter down and answered it, "Hi, Alec....uh, didn't I leave it for you on my desk at the station?", she side-eye her daughter as she caught her walking up back up the stairs.

Manon smiled sheepishly, "I forgot my bag up there, mommy."

"Go quickly and get it.", she started walking back up as her mother got back on the phone.

(Name) grabbed a spool of red threat from sewing kit on her desk then Pushed her chair over towards the other desk which had all the dolls laid out, especially the Ladybug one, which laid front and center, ready to be fixed. Tikki floated up beside her.

"I think our heroes are in need of a little T.L.C.", they gasped as they heard foot steps, making Tikki hide. The heroine turned around and saw Manon walking inside.

"Manon, What are you-?"

She stopped, turning around to face her, "I left my bag here.", she picked it up then the star wand and placed that in the bag. The gremlin looked at (Name) then at the LB doll on her desk, "Can I have Ladybug?"

The heroine shrugged, "Sorry, kid, but she has to be fixed. Plus your mom said, no."

"She won't know if I hide it!", still she shook her head. Manon looked at her with baby-doll eyes, "Pretty pleeeease??"

"Manon.", she stared at the girl blanked faced, "You know those don't work on me, the answer is still no."

She pouted, "But I promise I'll take good care of her!", she glanced at the doll then at the kid, she sighed.

"Look, Manon, you're probably gonna get in trouble if I let you barrow the doll, but.", she picked up Lady Wifi doll and handed it to her, "I'll let you barrow Lady Wifi and don't get caught."

"Okay, I promise I won't!", then she frowned, "Can I have the Ladybug doll?", (Name) was about to answer when she cut off by Nadja calling for her daughter, who shoved the doll in her bag and zipped it close, then waved at her as she made her way down.

Tikki flew out of her hiding spot as her holder sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming, "Why do I have a feeling like I just indirectly go someone akumatized."

"Oh, don't be paranoid, (Name). Everything will be fine. But man, you’re sure good at being stone cold at those baby-doll eyes."

She spun around to face her desk, "There's only one pair of eyes that can get me.", the Kwami floated in front of her, giggling.

"Yeah, it's those _Kitten Eyes_ that Adrien and Chat Noir give yooou!", the heroine giggled as her face turned red.

"Oh! That's reminds me!", she pulled out her phone and opened up the call app, "Adrien texted me earlier but I told him I was babysitting so I told him I'd call him later.", she pushed the call button and placed it on her desk as she put it on speaker.

At the TV Studio, Manon held up a magazine with Ladybug on the cover, using it as a replacement for the doll she didn't have, in the other was the Lady Wifi doll, "Here I am, baddy!", she made whooshing noises, pretending that they were fighting. She knocked Lady Wifi to the ground and giggling, holding up the magazine, "I saved Paris, again!", she picked the doll back up, trying to mimic an upset voice for the villain then ran off to play more.

"I'm sorry, Alec. I thought I gave it to you, it must be in the studio.", Nadja was standing at the desk as she talked with her co-worker, who told it wasn't a problem. She turned towards the receptionist, "Could you keep an eye on Manon, please, I won't be lo-", she stop when she glanced over and saw her daughter playing with the doll. Going over there, she took it from her hands. The little girl gasped and looked to see her mother holding the doll and looking not to happy, "This is one of (Name)'s dolls. You took it after I specifically told you not, too."

Manon pouted, "But..but (Name) wanted me to have it."

"You disobeyed me, I told you these dolls were to stay at her house.", Nadja placed the doll in her purse, "You won't be needing this anymore." She turned to walked away only to stop at her daughter's begging.

"No, mommy, please! Doooon't!"

Frowning at her, she placed her hands on her hips and scolded her, "I'm not happy about this. Wait for me here.", she continued walking away leaving behind Manon, who crossed her arms and pouted.

Manon grabbed the wand and waved it around, angrily, "I didn't steal that doll! I want that _doll_!!"

_"Ahhh, what could be more pure then an innocent child emotions. Especially_ ** _anger_** _. I love it!"_

(Name), Alya, and Adrien stood on the subway platform, waiting for the train. The heroine was scrolling through the movie showings on her phone, "The movie starts in thirty minutes or we could get your book first and then go to the next showing."

Alya shrugged, "Whatever is find with me, girl.", she looked over at the model, "What about you, Adrien?"

He pulled the cat shape sucker from his mouth, "Whatever is fine with me, too.", then placed it back in as the train stop and opened its doors. They decided to just go to the movies first and then get the book as they boarded the train.

Back with Manon, who was now laying down on the couch and crying, not noticing the akuma fly into her wand. She stopped crying and sat up as a butterfly outline appeared on her face.

_"Puppeteer, I'm Hawkmoth. From now on you control anyone."_

The little girl smirked, "Even Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

_"Yes, as long as you have their dolls."_

"And I can win?"

_"Yes, you will be able to win and in return you must do some for me."_

"Bring you their miraculous! I know!"

_"What a smart little girl, you are."_

Puppeteer floated in front of the receptionist, scaring her, "Wanna play a game?", she ran away screaming, leaving the elevators unguarded. She floated inside it, "I gotta get those Ladybug and Chat Noir. I. Want. Those. DOLLS!", the villain made her way to the studio, where her mother still was and more importantly, the Lady Wifi doll was.

"Ah, here it is!", Nadja looked up from the boxes as she found what she was looking for, she apologized to Alec as she grabbed her purse, not noticing the doll was gone.

The three stood near the door holding onto the handrails and taking about random things,"And It's so spooky, like _'Return the slab!!'_ , like _girl,_ what possessed you to even recommend that!", but (Name) didn't answer as she was to busy holding back a laugh while Adrien looked away, grinning.

Puppeteer levitated the doll, "Come to life, Lady Wifi!", she commanded as she shot the doll with her wand. The doll did a flip as she landed in front of her master, the little sewn on smile ever present on its face.

The heroine waved her hand at her, smiling, "Oh, come on I thought you would like it!"

The would be reporter rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I can't say I didn't enjoy it but that episode was frea-", she froze and the heroes watched as she turned into Lady Wifi. Adrien pulled his girlfriend behind him, trying to protect her. The villain smirked at them, "(Name)!", she pointed towards her, "Gimme those Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls!"

They looked at her confused, "Lady Wifi?"

She glared at them, stomping her foot, "No! I'm Puppeteer! And I want those dolls, _NOW!"_

Then it hit the heroine like a stack of bricks, that bad feeling she had earlier coming back. Eyes wide, she looked at the villain, "Manon been akumatized."

Her boyfriend looked at her, surprised, "The kid you babysit?"

She nodded then frowned at Lady Wifi, "I don't have them, they're at home. Why do you want them?"

"Because you said I could have them and then mommy said no.", she pouted and crossed her, "So, give them to me, now! Or you'll be super duper sorry!"

"I never said you could _have_ them, Manon, I said you could _barrow_ them if you didn't get caught. You also _do not_ get to _demand_ things from me, young lady!",

She glared at (Name), then stomped her foot, "I want Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous, to win forever and ever!", just as the bus stopped at the platform, Lady Wifi made a forward button appear on the ground. Jumping on, she flew away laughing as the heroes ran after her.

She stopped at the archway, calling out to the girl, "Manon, this is not a _game_ , damn it!",

Adrien ran up to the head of the train, where the subway driver was, "Excuse me, sir there's..um..uh a cat loose on the train!", the man gave his thanks as he ran out. Adrien smirked walking in and letting out Plagg.

"Chaaat!"

"We have to transformed."

The Kwami pouted, slummed over, "Just when we had shaking your bodyguard.

"Plagg, **_Claws out!_** "

(Name) looked down at Tikki, who was hiding in her bag, "Tikki, I have-EEP!", she squeaked as a hand landed on her shoulder, turning around she saw Chat Noir.

"Hey, that was Lady Wifi, did she say anything to you?", even though Chat was there and heard it all he had to pretend he didn't.

The heroine placed a finger to her chin, "Umm..She’s after the dolls in my room, you see, her voice belonged to a little girl I babysit. It was if she was controlling my friend, like a puppet."

He raised a brow at her, "Dolls?"

She rubbed the back of her neck, face turning pink. She really didn't want him to know she made a Chat Noir doll, "I have some dolls I made she likes to play with."

"Your dolls??", he shook his head, trying to process this, "Okay, where do you live?"

"Twelve-Ruve Gut Leave.", he nodded then ran off and that's when (Name) took the time to jump of the platform, to the side as she let Tikki out, "Better go and help my partner."

Tikki smirked, "Just say the words."

"Tikki, **_Spots on!_** "

Ladybug used her yoyo to swing herself into the air, across roofs and buildings. She smiled, loving the freedom this gave her. Getting close enough, she landed on a roof top and started running, jumping over chimneys and such, until she landed onto the ledge of her roof. The heroine looked down just in time to see Chat Noir getting close, "Hey, Kitty-Cat, up here!", she waved to him and smiled as he vaulted his way up.

"Hey there, Bugaboo. So did we get here before the villain?"

She giggled, "Nope buuuut...", she was cut off by a childish tantrum filled scream, which made her partner’s ears twitch in pain.

He frowned and looked at her questionably, "What did you do?", she shrugged and then made her way into her room with him right behind her.

Lady Wifi, controlled by Puppeteer, looked on in horror as the dolls that she wanted so bad, **_were ripped to shreds._** The only doll to survive was the Evillustrator. Which was in her bag, "Puppeteer!", she turned and saw the heroes, weapons ready, "It's not nice to steal from your _babysitter_."

"Breaking and entering are _seriously_ grounds for a time out."

The villain stomped her feet, indignantly, "What did you do to the dolls?! You're not playing fair!!"

Ladybug glare at her, "You gotta understand, _little girl,_ if _villains_ don't play fair then _heroes_ shouldn't either."

"Will it doesn't matter, I guess, cause I will have your miraculous, you good-two shoes!"

Chat smirked, "There's really only one good-two shoes here and I am not her.", she pouted at her partner, oh, she was so getting him back for that.

"Freeze!", Lady Wifi send an attack but it was deflected by Chat's staff and landing on one of her band posters.

"Remember how we defeated Lady Wifi the first time?"

They smirked at each-other, "Take out the wifi signal.", he leap through the window and up onto the roof, toward the wifi antenna as Ladybug deflected her attacks.

The heroine tossed her yoyo, knocking the bag over as she tried to get the Evillustrator doll, unfortunately she was paused before she course grab him. The villain picked up the doll and huffed at the shreds that laid on the desk.

_"Nice move, Puppeteer."_

She frowned even more, "But the Ladybug and Chat Noir dolls..."

_"That's fine, we don't need them, now that you've got Ladybug. Now take her miraculous!",_

As she reached for the earnings, Chat destroyed the signal just in time, freeing his partner. Who then proceeded to grab the villain and flipped her over, her landing hard onto the floor. Lady Wifi got up and tried to attack only to realize she didn't have her phone. Looking up, she saw a smirking Ladybug with it, who then threw it as hard as she could and it landed against the wall with a satisfying _crack,_ "No more powers for _yoooou._ "

_"I want that doll, Lady Wifi.",_ she growled then picked up the dresser and tossed it, which made the heroine duck and giving her time to escape.

Ladybug made it out of her room and back to the street, where she met Chat, "Did you capture her akuma?"

She shook her head, "Didn't have one."

The hero's jaw hung, looking befuddled, " _How??_ "

"I would assume it's because she being controlled and Puppeteer has the akuma."

"Right, Lady Wifi is nothing but a puppet.", then he stared at her, worriedly, "Please tell me you got the Chat Noir doll!"

She frowned then scratched him under his chin, which made him purr, "Kitty, the Chat doll along with the Ladybug one were torn _to shreds_ , sadly she got the Evillustrator.", now she's really glad she listened to her gut feeling earlier and ripped the dolls up. Yeah, she felt really awful about destroying all her hard work but something in her was telling her to tear them to shreds and leave nothing behind and she always listened to her gut. It got her out of a lot of tight spots growing, but unfortunately, do to Alya coming over to get her and meeting Adrien, she had no time to rip up the last one. She felt bad for Nathaniel, he's was probably gonna be control.

"Oh thank god. I really didn't wanna be a puppet.", he winked at her, "You know how I like to be in commend.", then his ring started beeping.

She giggled and pointed to it, "Might wanna deal with that."

"Right, I'll call you as soon as I'm back in business.", he left as she flipped open her yoyo and started making a call. It rang only for a few rings before the person picked up.

_"Yes?"_

"Hello, Nadja Chamack, this is Ladybug."

_"Ladybug?!"_

"Yes, I need to know where you are."

_"A..at the TV Station."_

"It's your daughter with you?"

_"Yes, she's playing down stairs, why is everything okay?"_

She smirked, "Yes, just don't move I'll be right there.", hanging up, she tossed her yoyo up and jumped into the air, making her way to the station.

Lady Wifi dropped the bag in front of Puppeteer, who nearly snapped her wand in anger, "She's not playing _fair!!",_ she huffed then smirked, levitating the Evillustrator out of the bag, "But that's okay, I can still use this one to beat Ladybug, _fair and square_."

Adrien peeked from behind the ad covered pillar, making sure no one was around as he frowned at Plagg, "What I'm savoring it."

"Would you mind _savoring_ it a little faster. Plagg, **_Claws out!_** ", the Kwami tried to get away but was pulled into the ring, dropping his cheese.

Ladybug was at the TV station and was flipping through the camera to find out where Puppeteer was. She stopped and pointed to the villain, who was in the filming room, "There she is.", she turned to the three people, "I need you all outside."

"No!", she looked at Nadja, "I want to find my daughter!", she tried to run off by was stopped by the heroine.

"Ma'am, please, I will bring your daughter back. But it will help me more if I know you're safe.", it took a mixture or two but she nodded, agreeing with her.

Puppeteer waved her wand, levitating the doll, "Evillustrator, come to life!", she smiled as the doll came to life and also transforming Nathaniel, who was at the museum.

The heroine peeked around a corner looking at the red doors, they looked and even felt ominous. She leaned back against the wall as her yoyo rang, picking it up, she was it was her partner, " _Have you located her?"_

"Inside the Kidz plus TV building."

" _Got it, see you in a bit.",_ they hung up and she snuck over to the door, and pushed her ear to it and also using her antenna to listen. She could hear _something_ through the metal but not a lot. A hand touched her on the shoulder, gasping, she grabbed it and twisted his arm behind him, then let go when she realized it was Chat Noir.

He rubbed his shoulder, "Ow, I know we spare a lot but I'm still surprised at how strong you are."

Ladybug nervously giggled, "Sorry."

"What should we do?", he tilted his head towards the door.

The heroine crossed her arms, "I don't know, I don't like going for a frontal assault if it can't be help and I don't think the air ducks are big enough for us to climb through."

He sighed, "Frontal assault?"

She pouted, "Frontal Assault.", they backed up, getting into a running stance then counting down, they rammed the doors open to see Puppeteer and Lady Wifi, who gasped at seeing them. They pulled out their weapons, "Let's get this over with, I really don't wanna face Evillustrator, again.", sadly they were too late as a new phone appeared in Lady Wifi's hands, making her grin.

"Thanks, Evillustrator, now let's get them.", jumping away, they barely dodged the artist's attack.

Landing on the studio light fixtures, the heroes looked at the villains, "Two against three."

Chat grinned, showing off his sharp teeth, "Not very _fair and square_ but we've dealt with worst."

"Petty Criminals are a lot different then akumas, Kitty.", she glance around trying to find something, when she saw tape, "There!" she leaped off and grabbed the tape, "Come on, I have a plan!", she ran out of the door with him right behind her.

The bratty villain pointed her wand towards the door, "Get her!"

The heroes lead them all the way to the roof and when they got there, the villains looked around but didn't see anyone, "Chat, now!", before they could do anything the giant light was shined into their eyes, blinding them. Which gave Ladybug the time to jump out of her hiding spot and wrap the two up in tape then swept their legs out from under them, making them fall. Her partner landed beside her and smiled at him, "Now, we go after Puppeteer and get her akuma.", they left the villains there as they ran back down to the filming room, only to be shock to see the little villain wasn't there.

"Where did she go?", they looked around then left to go find her. They found her in a music room with Lady Wifi and Evillustrator, free and by her side.

Puppeteer glared at the two, "No fair, no fair, _NO FAIR!!_ You're not playing fair!",

"You say that, Manon, but three against two isn't really fair either!"

"I'm not Manon, I'm Puppeteer!", she controlled Lady Wifi making her throw pause symbols at the horse, who dodged and ran to hide behind a low wall.

Chat looked at her, "Might wanna use that luck, LB."

" ** _Lucky Charm!_** ", she tossed her yoyo up and out popped... _a power strip??_ They looked at the power strip then back at each other.

He smirked at her, "Second weapon.", which made her stare for a moment then smirk.

"You take on Evillustrator?"

"And you take Lady Wifi?" they nodded jumping away as the wall was erased, spinning their weapons, ready to fight, "Time to finish this!", the villains attack but both deflected them and went after their one on one battles. Ladybug didn't wasted anytime as she wrapped her yoyo around the wifi villain's wrist and started swinging her around. Using the momentum, and just as Chat Noir kicked Evillustrator in the way, she let go of the villain and watched, in glee, as both collided with Puppeteer, not just knocking her and the dolls down but also knocking her wand out of her hand. Which fell into the air, until it was catch by Ladybug, who promptly snapped it in half and released the akuma, "Oh no, you don't!", she tossed her yoyo out and snatched it from the air then smiled as she released the, now white, butterfly.

**_"Miraculous Ladybug!!_** ", she tossed the power strip into the air and watched as it bursted into ladybugs, that flew around and fixed everything. Nathaniel and Alya looked around confused as did Manon as she sat on the floor.

_"No, this can not be happening!!"_

Nadja and Alec ran into the room and saw the heroes and Manon. She ran over calling her daughter's name and opened her arms for her to jump into, "Thank you, Ladybug and Chat Noir, thank you."

"It's no problem, all in a day's work. I have to go now.", she waved to them as she ran off.

After all that, the next day (Name) babysat Manon again and thankfully Nadja was understanding about the whole doll thing then after she left the heroine took her young charge to the zoo, now it was early in the night as Ladybug sat on a roof top close to her house and staring up at night sky, waiting for her partner.

"Lovely night, isn't it?", she turned her head to see Chat Noir, she hmm'ed and looked back up. It was a lovely night, not a cloud in the sky as the, allowing the stars to shine a little bright, they would probably be seen even more if the city wasn't so lit up.

"Yeah...it's lovely."

The cat hero sat by his partner, "So, what's up? Ready for parole?", they sat in silence before she got the nerve to speak up.

"Hey Chat?"

"Hm?"

"Today, if those dolls hadn't of been ripped up...one of us could have been a puppet and we would have had to fight one another."

He looked at her, a brow raised, "What are you getting at, LB?"

"I just...if I get akumitized or mind controlled...", She looked at him right in the eyes, so very serious, "I want you to _take me down_ , no hesitation."

He just felt like a very cold bucket was splashed on him, "Ladybug...what?..no, I'm not gonna k-"

"No, no, no!," she shook her head, "Not that, just take me down like you would any villain."

Chat Noir stared at his partner and contemplated was she said then he sighed, leaning back, "Okay, you got it but you gotta do the same for me."

"Of course."

After that they sat for a few more minutes in silence, just enjoying each others company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact!! I actually wanted Ladybug to be turn into a puppet in the beginning and Chat Noir having to fight his own partner but then I thought about it and I’m like how would he purify the akuma??? And then I’m like...crunch the bug with his foot  
> So that’s an idea I’ll probably never get to write  
> Oh well!


	24. Reflekta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I don’t have another pun summary again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet i could put anything in here and some of you probably won’t read it... ψ(｀∇´)ψ
> 
> for instants!! 
> 
> Hey guys!! Guess what
> 
> I already have plans for the Chat Blanc Episode and had already written down most of my ideas a week Or so ago  
> This will be fun :)

The group and their class were sitting on the steps of the courtyard as they waited for their turn to get their class photo taken. Adrien and (Name) sat close together, sneakily holding hands, with Alya and Nino also sitting close. The heroine placed a hand on her forehead, feeling tired. Everyone stopped talking and gave her a worried look, "You okay there, girl?", Alya asked, as all her friends and boyfriend gently patted her back.

She nodded, removing her hand, "Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Or it could be that sixth sense of your's, dude.", they looked Nino and back at her looking worried. After a few times of them, beside her boyfriend, not listening to her when she told them something wasn't right, they had all seem to start listening after a few near accidents.

She rolled her eyes, "I doubt it, I don't get tired when that happens. It not a psychic ability."

"Have you been having trouble sleeping, again?", Adrien continued rubbing her back, she only answered him back in a nodded as she rubbed her eyes. Those stupid dreams keeping her up.

Alya smiled at her, "It's gonna be okay, girl, just take a deep breath and before you know it, it'll all be over and then you can go home and take a nap."

"At least you know you'll be in the photo.", they all turned their head to see Juleka and Rose. The bubbly girl shook her head at her friend.

"No, Juleka, I'm telling you, you're not jinxed. This time it's gonna work out, I feel it.", she placed her head over her heart, "Right here!"

"What about being jinxed?", the group stood up to listen to her explain, to which she sighed.

"Ever since I was little, every time someone takes a photo of me, something always goes very wrong.", she then gave examples, like the last class photo, the one taken before (Name) had taken Marinette's place, then the one with Rose and her, ruined when a pigeon flew over her face and the last one with (Name), Alya, Rose, Kim and her but Kim and accidentally bumped the goth out of the away.

Rose shook her head as she smiled, "You're wrong, Juleka, you'll see.", the heroine nodded, agreeing with the other girl.

"I don't know, dude. (Name)’s sixth sense might be going on right now.", that made the goth looking even more worried which got everyone to glare at Nino, who just shrugged, "What? Her gut feeling as never been wrong."

She sighed, turning back to Juleka, "Don't worry, it not my gut feeling, I’m just tired and Nino just thinks it is. Now, everything will be fine and don't forget to smile.", the other girl couldn't help but smile at the heroine's encouragement, feeling a lot better then she did before.

"Okay, now time to flash your pearly whites, guys!", Vincent fixed up the set then looked at Miss. Bustier's class. He pointed to (Name), Mylene, Alix, Max and Rose, "You kids take a seat in the front bench. Quickly, please, I've got sixteen other classes to shoot.", the heroine smiled and squeeze her boyfriend's hand then let go as she went to sit down with the rest of them, right beside Rose, in the middle.

"Look, Sabrina! They're in the baby seat-GAH!", before Chloé could finish her insult, she was tripped by something pulling at her ankle, making her fall to the ground. Everyone looked at her in silence as her friend help her up then they snickered and giggled at her. She glared at everyone and huffed, crossing her arms. (Name) raised an brow, glancing around until her eyes landed on Adrien, who was trying to look as _innocent_ as possible. He smiled as he caught her eye then winked which caused her to giggle, figuring he's the one that had done something.

"Okay, next row!", he then pointed to, Nathaniel, Alya, Sabrina and Chloé, who gasped, "Go stand on the rear."

"Wait just one minute!", the model ducked away from Chloé before she could touch him, and hid behind Nino.

"Don't touch me, please.", he has been getting better at being vocal and dodging unwanted touching.

She just crossed her arms and pouted, "Anyway, I'm suppose to be in the middle row right next to Adrien, preferably the center. Look, we're the same size.", she tried to show him but they really weren't the same size and the photographer didn't look amused.

"Nah, go stand in the back, behind the rest."

She marched up to him, glaring, "How dare you, behind the rest! Do you know who my father is?"

"Is he a photographer?"

The blond gasped, "No, he's-"

"Bummer, I could really use an assistant. Now hurry up and take your seat or I'll put you in front with the babies."

"Oooh, B-", everyone turned their head to see Rose and Mylene covering (Name)'s mouth with their hands over her mouth trying to stop her from yelling out that word, even though they, themselves were trying not to laugh at the blond. When they deemed it safe, they removed their hands. Chloé huffed, sticking her nose in the air as she went and stood by Sabrina.

"The rest of you boys, go stand in the middle."

Adrien rolled his eyes at his childhood friend, ever since he became friends with the others and then started dating (Name), she had informed him, with a little coaxing, that Chloé had bullied her and a lot of the class for a long time. He cares for his childhood friend and knew she could be good, in her own way, but he wasn't gonna let her walk all over people, if he could help it, "Chloé, it's no big deal, we're all in the same photo."

"Prefect!", he stood behind the camera and was about to tell them to stop moving when the heroine jumped up.

"WAIT!!"

The Photographer sighed, "Yes?", she ignored him as she ran over and took Juleka by the hand, leading her over to the group.

"You forgot Juleka."

He face-palmed, "Oh, sorry, my bad. Go stand in the middle row, next to that blond haired boy.", she smiled as she let go of the goth's hand and sat back down herself.

"You're gonna be right in the center, all eyes on you. No more jinx!", Juleka smiled back, feeling more confident.

Vincent tried lining up the the photo, only to frown, "No, this isn't right, somethings not working here."

"Uh of course it's not right!", Chloé waved her hand around, "I'm in the wrong spot!", he ignored her and then pointed to Ivan, asking him to move to the middle back row, only to try and move him into the front when he wasn't happy with that then switched him and Nathaniel.

"Excuse me.", he looked at the principal, "But do we have a problem?"

The photographer sighed, "It doesn't matter where I put him, it throws the whole picture out of whack!"

"My spot is unacceptable!", then rich brat tried to shove Juleka out of the her spot.

"Damn it, Chloé, it's just a picture!", Adrien rolled his eyes at her again, really getting tired of this.

But it was (Name) who dealt with it before he could, by throwing a paper ball at Chloé's head, which made the rich girl glare at her but it gave the goth girl the opening to push the other back in her spot.

"Chloé, behave yourself!", she huffed and crossed her arms at the teacher's command. Vincent then decided to move a few people, which still ended up with the model standing behind his girlfriend.

"There, prefect!"

Chloé huffed, "No, it isn't! It's not prefect at all, I'm totally not next to Adrien.", the heroes both sighed as they shook their heads.

"Please, Chloé, we have sixteen classes to photograph.", he turned towards the photographer, giving him the go ahead.

"Say _Spaghetti!_ ", the class did, smiling as wide as they could, only for the camera to not go off. Vincent scoffed, looking at his camera, "I don't believe this! I'm sorry I have to go find another battery, nobody move!", he walked away, leaving the class standing there.

Juleka walked up to the teacher, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes, Juleka but hurry."

"Miss. Bustier, he told everyone not to move."

"It's an emergency, sir.", he just shrugged, sighing at the answer.

Chloé leaned over to Sabrina and whispered, "And make sure she doesn't come back.", the red head nodded and asked the teacher to go to the bathroom, too. (Name) watched the red head run off, a bad feeling coming to her.

Sabrina watched as as Juleka shut the stall door, grinning, she snuck inside and used the chair to keep the door close. Giggling, as she ran away which alerted the goth that something was wrong. Finishing up, Juleka tried the door, only for it not to open.

"We're back in business!", Vincent placed a new battery in his camera just as Sabrina got back, giving a smirk and thumbs up to Chloé, who then smiled as she hopped down next to Adrien. Both stared at her but then (Name)'s turned into a glare.

"What the hell are you doing? Where the hell is Juleka?!", she pouted at the heroine's questions then smirked.

"Oh, who cares!", she threw her arm out trying to warp it around the model, only to get empty space. The rich girl gasped and looked around then finally glancing down she saw him, sitting between Max and (Name) but was _clinging_ to the heroine, pretty much using her as a shield.

"I want you to flash your best smiles because it's the last time we are doing this.", just as Chloé tired to reach for the model, (Name) pushed the rich brat away as everyone watched on, with shocked faces and a secret grin on Adrien’s. The camera went off, capturing, in one picture, the chaos that is Miss. Bustier's class. "Thanks, kids!"

"But wait!", everyone looked at her as she jumped up, "We forgot Juleka!"

"Uh, who?", she glared at the principal.

"The one with the long dark hair, tall, purple high-lights?", she knew it hit everyone when their faces told her so and they began asking about her, "We have to redo the photo!"

"I agree! I want a redo, this time me beside Adrien!", Chloé stomped her foot but it was Miss Bustier that reminded the principal of something.

"But, Mr. Damocles aren't you paying the photographer by the hour?"

"Oh, why yes! No time to re take. Class move, hurry up.", (Name) signed as Vincent called for lunch.

"Juleka?", Rose stepped into the locker room along with (Name), calling the girl's name as they walked into the bathroom. They gasped as they heard crying coming from the stall with a chair propped against it. The heroine removed the chair and the bubbly girl opened the door to reveal their sobbing friend, "Poor sweet Juleka."

The goth pulled her face away from her hands, "I missed the shoot, didn't I?"

"Another one of Chloé's mean tricks!"

(Name) frowned, "Ugh, I should have known she would pull something like this!", Juleka walked out, shoulders slumped down.

"I shouldn’t have expected it to be any different, nobody ever hears me or sees me. I'm invisible even in photos.", the girls tried to disagree, trying to make her feel better but it didn't help, "Forget it, as long as Chloé's in the picture she'll find a way to keep me out of it.", she ran out of the bathroom with them calling out to her.

"But Chloé didn't even get what she wanted in the end!"

_"Poor girl, feeling so lonely and ignored. How terrible it must be to feel you don't even exist."_

The girls made their way back to the courtyard where Adrien, Nino, and Alya were sitting and waiting for them. (Name) slumped down beside her boyfriend and sighed, "Juleka was locked in the bathroom!", Rose sat beside Alya, frowning, "She really does have the photo jinx."

"Let me guess, Chloé did it?", the heroine glanced at Adrien.

"Yep."

Nino whistled, "That girl is a snake, dude.",

"No more of this stupid curse!", they watch as (Name) stood back up, "We're gonna break it.", Rose perked up at hearing that.

"We could ask the photographer to retake the photo!"

She sighed, "There's no point, he wouldn't do it."

Adrien got up and stood by his girlfriend, "Unless the photo cartridge disappeared."

"You're a genius, Adrien!", Rose looked at then, confused, "But why would the photos disappear?", the model smirked as he looked at the bubbly girl.

"You find Juleka, me and (Name) will talk to Vincent.", she nodded and ran off to go find her friend. Not knowing that two mean girls also had the same idea.

Juleka sat in the bench in the park, still crying and as such, she didn't notice the akuma fly into her little wrist mirror. She stopped crying and looked up, a butterfly outline appearing on her face.

" _Reflekta, I am Hawkmoth. From now on, you will be the only one people will see, no one will ever ignore you ever again. However, you must do me a favor in return, when the time comes."_

The goth smirked and agreed as she stood up and transformed. She looked at her new self in her little mirror and smiled as she twirled around.

Adrien and (Name) crouched down at the top of the stairs near the principal's office, "I still don't think this is a good idea.", she looked at her boyfriend, who simply smiled and gave her a kiss.

"It'll be fine, you keep watch and I'll get the cartridge."

She pouted, "What happened to the goody-goody I first met who didn't like getting in trouble?"

He kissed her again, "I'm still somewhat a goody-goody but I think Juleka deserve to have that curse broken.", they quieted down as the photographer and principal stepped out of the office. Adrien glanced around and then got up, quickly making his way to the door with (Name) peeking over the stair walls, keeping watch.

"Wow, you are really getting rebellious, ain't ya buddy?", Plagg poked his head out of his jacket but the model shh'd him as he opened the door and shut it behind him.

"There must be another way, (Name).", she turned her head towards Tikki, who was munching on a cooking in her purse.

"Well, you wanna think of one?", there was silence between them before the Kwami quickly shoved the rest of her treat in her mouth.

"Okay, Point."

Adrien had just found the picture and just pulled the cartridge out, when his phone buzzed, picking it up he saw it was (Name).

****

**_  
_** ❤🌸 **(Name)🌸❤️** : _Chloé and Sabrina are on they're way to the office! HIDE!_

Letting out a curse, he dove under the desk just as the door opened.

"Hello!", Reflekta smirked at the adults as she landed in the courtyard, they looked on in shock as Mr. Damocles stuttered out out response.

"Who are you?"

"No one has ever notice me but those days are over. From now one everyone will notice me because everyone will _look like me_!", she shoot a beam from her wrist mirror, transforming the principal into her look-a-like, "Soon there will nothing but Reflektas everywhere.", she shot randomly, transforming more and more of the students into her selves, "No need to panic, who doesn't love an extreme make over!", even when people tried to escape, she threw lockers in front of the doors, "Nobody leaves here!", she jumped up and landed on top of the school, "Soon all of The school will look like me, including Miss. Chloé Bourgeois."

" _Beautiful, it won't be long now before Ladybug and Chat Noir show their face."_

From up on the stairs, in her hiding spot, (Name) and Tikki looked on in shock as all this unfolded. They glanced at either other wide eyed and then back at the villain, "I think it's time to transform."

"Splendid idea.", the heroine slowly backed her away into the library. Shutting the door, she made sure no one was around.

"Tikki, **_Spots on!_** "

Ladybug slowly snuck out of the room and leaped off the stairs, landing in font of the lockers that blocked the doors, but she needed to do this quick and quietly, "Hey, look, Ladybug's here to save us!", she flinched and turning to glare at Nino, who smiled sheepishly and quickly shut the door to the classroom. Unfortunately, it was too late as Reflekta heard him, she attack only for the heroine to dodge.

"Change of plans!", she smirked, seeing the basketball hoop. She run and leaped up onto to the hoop, snapping it off and using it to trap the villain's arms against her body. Getting back to the blocked door, she realized it would be easier to use Chat Noir's Cataclysm on it then trying to move them herself, which would leave her open to an attack but Adrien was still stuck in the principal's office with Chloé and Sabrina! Just as she dodged another attack she pulled out her yoyo to attack back, and wondered how her partner/boyfriend was doing.

Speaking of our favorite blond model, he was still hiding under the desk as the mean girls grabbed the camera, he looked at his Kwami, silently asking what to do. Plagg just shrugged and hid back in his jacket. He sighed through this nose and placed the cartridge in his jean pocket.

"What are you two doing?", the girls screamed as he stood up from under the desk.

"Adrikins, oh, nothing we needed to see the principal is all!", then Chloé gave him a confused look, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I needed to see him, guess he wasn't here."

" _Chloé!!_ Where are you!?!", they all looked at the door wide eyes.

"What was that?!", Adrien ignored them, running out of the room and hiding near the library door, the girls tried to fallow but lost him. The rich brat placed her hands on her hips, "Where did he go?"

Sadly, Reflekta heard her. Smirking, she left her fight with the bug heroine and went straight to the second floor. The villain stood on the railing, smirking down at the blond, "There you are! At last Chloé Bourgeois!"

Chloé turned from the class room and glared at her, "Who are you?"

"Take a good look at me because I am your future face.", she gagged and turned to runaway but was transformed. The rich girl looked at herself.

"What in the-", she glared at Reflekta, "Do you realize how much my outfit cost?!"

She giggled, "You should be thanking me, you look a thousand times better in this!", she stopped when a yoyo was warp around her and was flung away, landing in the courtyard and right back in front of Ladybug, who was still ready for a fight. Adrien looked from his hiding spot and grimaced. He quickly ran into the library, letting Plagg out, "Time to transform. Plagg, **_Claws out!_** "

Ladybug was nearly hit with a beam from Reflekta, until Chat Noir came, jumping in and saving her. They landed near the blocked entrance, weapons ready, "Any idea where the akuma is?"

"I think it's on the mirror on the back of her hand.", they dodged an attack.

"Got a plan?"

She glanced around, "All I know is we can't let her out of the school or she'll transform everyone out in the city!"

They glanced down as they heard laughter, it was the villain and it seem she heard them, "That's a prefect idea, I should transform everyone in the city!", then she was gone, leaving the heroes face-palming, "Stupid...", she sighed and looked over at her partner, "Looks like plan b."

"Plan b?"

She smirked, "To the TV station."

Reflekta flew around and began transforming everyone. Which caused a very big panic. She laughed as she landed on a car roof and transformed more people then bouncing around on the streets, shooting more random people, _"People of Paris!"_ , everyone looked at at the tv broads to see Ladybug's face appear on it, _"Reflekta is not invincible. You can help, all you have to do is put on a disguise then I'll be able to grab the real one and bring her down!"_

The villain walked into the mayor’s office, mirror weapon ready, "Everyone needs to look like me, even you, Mr Bourgeois!", the mayor looked over to his computer screen.

_"Remember to put on a disguise!"_

The mayor looked at her and stood proudly, "You're no match for Ladybug."

"Now why would you say that when she's just given away her secret?", she transformed him.

"Ladybug will save us!"

"Ladybug won't be saving anybody!"

_"Don't let Ladybug or Chat Noir get away or I'll remove your powers!"_

"I'm relying on you all!"

"Aaand cut!", Chat cut off the camera and peek over it to look at his partner, "You're a natural, LB.", she walked off the stage and high fived him.

"Thanks and once Reflekta gets here, we take her mirror and get that akuma. You remember what to do right?"

He smirked as he popped his knuckles, "Course I do."

After a bit, Reflekta walked into the filming room, glancing around she didn't see the heroes. She gasped as a yoyo string wrapped around her, "I'll take that!", Ladybug walked over and pulled the charm off then threw it to the ground smashing it with her heel. She wasn't surprised when no akuma came out.

"I'm sorry, she said she would change me back.", hearing laughter, she dodge an attack by the real villain.

" ** _Lucky Charm!_** ", she tossed up her yoyo and out popped... _a camera._ She smirked, prefect just what she needed like always, "Time to finish this. Chat, the lights!", the villain jumped down from the metal scaffolding as the lights went off. She gasped as a bright light was flashed in her face, "Over here, Reflekta!", the flashing of the camera continue to blinded her as she shot of beams randomly, trying to hit the bug hero. She growled as the giggling she was hearing from the heroine only to she smirked when she grabbed something but was shocked to look up and find Chat Noir with a camera. She was then blinded by another flash of light. Shaking it off, Reflekta smirked as she saw Ladybug not running, reaching her arm out she tried to attack but nothing came. Looking she saw her mirror missing and in the heroine's hand!

Ladybug stuck her tongue out then threw it to the ground and crushed the item with her boot heel, releasing the akuma, "Oh no, you don't!", she flung out her yoyo just as her partner turned the lights back on. She captured the thing then smiled as she let the, now white, butterfly go.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!_** ", she tossed the camera into the air and watched as it bursted into ladybugs that transformed everyone back to normal.

The now detransfromed Juleka looked out confused, "Where..where am I?"

"Pound it!"

Ladybug took the goth's hand and lead her toward the mayor, "If you could Mr. Mayor, please take this girl back to school?"

"Yes, of course, Ladybug"

"Thank you!", the ringing of her earnings made her realize she needed to leave, she waved goodbye to everyone as she ran out of the room.

" _You might have pulled it off today, Ladybug but everything isn't as always as it appears to be! Watch out, Ladybug, I'll destroy you when you least expected it."_

"Are you sure you want to do this?", (Name) and Adrien stood in a corner, holding the cartridge.

She nodded, "Yeah, besides, maybe we can convince him to retake it?", he shrugged and followed her over to the photographer, who was already getting ready to take another class photo, "Excuse me, sir, you dropped this.", she held out the cartridge and he looked at them then looked back at his camera, realizing it wasn't in it.

"Ah, Grazie.", he took it from her and placed it back inside.

"I know you’re very busy but one of our classmate wasn't in the photo you took. Is there anyway we can do it again?."

"Weeeell...", He rubbed the back of his head, "I'm already running late with everything that's been going on and Mr. Damocles.", he pointed his thumb at the principal, who was standing beside the class.

"We understand..but.."

Adrien finished for her, "We were wondering if you could do it after school, we can set it up in the park near the school?"

He frowned, scratching his head, looking uncertain, "Weeeelll...."

"We want an awesome photo taking by the most awesome photographer, please???", (Name) laid on the please and praise thick.

Vincent smiled at her, "Well, when you put it that way, okay!"

It seems the curse was lifted for the goth girl because they took a lovely group picture, with Juleka right in the middle beside Rose and (Name) and Adrien in the back with his arm wrapped around her waist. They sat around the photographer looking at the pictures, they had taken a few more after the first and they all came out wonderful, "The curse is broken!"

Juleka smiled at the heroine, "Thank you, (Name)." which she gave one right back, happy for her friend.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I read some where that’s is canon that Jukela and Rose are a couple is that true???  
> Cuz like I need to know if I gotta either friend to girlfriend for them


	25. Pixelator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time Ladybug as ever faced a villain with out her partner...  
> And she’s TOTALLY not nervous....yeah, totally... (;ﾞ°´ω°´)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there’s like puke and death but not very descriptive  
> Also Love Fang, adorable scaley puppy

_He looked at the woman he loved as she had her arms raised to the sky, ever present smile on her lovely face, her loose hair moving in the soft wind. They were standing in the fields, far away from the city and people trying to hunt his love down. She opened her eyes and looked at him, the sun shining from behind her, making her practical glow, and still with that gentle love filled smile. He gave one back just as love filled and gentle. But just has the woman moved a hand towards him, and just as he reached to take it.._

****

**_A scream tore from her as she erupted in to flames._ **

****

Adrien sat up, gagging with eyes wide and practically soaked with sweat. The smell of burning flesh still trapped in the back of his throat, "Kid, you okay?", he ignored Plagg as he covered his mouth and ran to his bathroom. The model flung the toilet cover open then leaned over to throw up everything in his stomach. After he was done, he crossed his arms on the lid and just laid his head down. Not really sanitary but he was to drained from being sick and shaken from the nightmare to move right now. Adrien look over when he felt a little paw pat his back, he saw Plagg looking worried, "All better?", there was no sarcasm or joking in his tone.

He nodded, "Y...", he gagged, stomach lurching as he still remembered the smell of burning flesh, "Never mind, I don't think so."

"Wanna talk about it?"

The model shook his head, "I don't really remember anything but the _smell_ and the _screaming_ Plagg.", the pain in his voice made the Kwami wince. He flew back when Adrien quickly stood to his feet, wobbly, "I..I need to call (Name).", he ran passed a stunted Plagg to his room to grab his phone. The Kwami followed him.

"Kid, it's like Three a.m!"

"I just need to talk to her, okay!", he pulled up FaceTime and waited.

It rung a few times then he smiled as his girlfriend sweet, sleepy but somewhat irritated face popped up on screen, _"Adrien, it's...",_ she paused her, pushing her messing hair from her face as she check the time, then slurred sleepily, _"Three-thirty, what's going on?"_

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry I just...nightmare, needed to call you."

(Name)'s features softened, almost all traces of sleep gone when she heard that, _"Oh, Sunshine, baby. Do you wanna talk about it?"_

He shook his head, smiling sadly, "No, I can't really remember it I just..I know it was a really bad nightmare and I needed to call you, make sure you're okay."

_"Well, I'm right here, see?",_ the heroine waved her hand around and then pinched her cheek.

Nodding, he felt a lot better knowing she was okay, "Could...", he rubbing the back of his heck, okay read, "Could you sing that song, please?"

" _Yeah, sure, anything for you, Adrien.",_ he laid down back on his bed then laid his phone down near his pillow, closing his eyes as she started to hum. It wasn't long before he was asleep and no more nightmare plagued him that night.

"Thanks to the generosity of Mr. Bourgeois, we're about to have our work experience trip today at The Grand Paris Hotel.", Miss Bustier was with one of the cleaning maids and Sabrina, who were making up the bed, "Each of you will get hands on experiences it's the many jobs here at this hotel.", she side eyed Ivan and Alix, who were running around and pillow fighting, "You will be graded on your effort, which will determine whether you'll pass or fail the class.", the maid and Sabrina held back laughter as the two stopped and picked up the pillows.

In the lobby, Adrien stood by (Name) trying to stay away from Chloé, who was trying to cling to him. He really didn't want to deal with her today and really wanted to stay by his girlfriend side. Even if he was able to go back to sleep, the nightmare really put him on edge and he was afraid of something bad happening to her, "Do you have (Name) and Alya on your list, Mr. Bourgeois?"

The mayor hmm'ed, "Doesn't look like it."

Alya leaned in to whisper to her friends, "I bet I know who help daddy make the assignments."

"I have no doubt.", she looked at her boyfriend who stood between them as they tried to shield him from the other blond, who had now moved to standing at the desk, waiting for him.

"I don't really want to deal with her, guys.", she smiled at him and squeezed his hand softly, which he smiled back at.

"There must be an oversight.", the man looked up as his daughter called for him, waving a piece of paper in the air. He walked over and took it from her, "Thank you, sweetie.", he looked at the paper and gasped, "Oh, yes, Alya, you're going to beee sorting trash at the main dumpster.” that made the would be reported yell in anger, “and (Name).", he smiled, at the bluenette, "You will be-UGH!", the girls clung to Adrien as they all watch Jagged Stone walk through the doors...with his _pet crocodile,_ on a leash and Chloé gasped in awe. Her father walked up to the man, "Excuse me, but this is a luxury hotel not a zoo."

"Daddy!", she pulled her father over towards her, "That's Jagged Stone, the rock star! He's sold millions of albums, he's _very_ famous and very, _very_ rich."

The Mayor changed his tune pretty quickly, as he slight bowed to the rocker, "Welcome to The Grand Paris Hotel, I'm Mr. Bourgeois and owner of this luxury establishment, in fact the most luxuries in all of Paris. How may I serve you?"

The man crossed his arm, frowning, "How do you think? I didn't just come to admire your lobby."

It was his agent, a pretty woman with purple hair that answer for him, "Jagged would like to check your most luxurious suite."

"And Fang better get a real bathtub, no a tiny water hole like the ones in that hotel across the street."

"The have every thing you need, Miss. Fang, even a state of the art fitness center."

Jagged pointed toward the floor as she laughed, "Fang's me crocodile.", they looked down to see him panting like a overly happy puppy. Adrien watched (Name) coo at the big reptile, seeming no longer afraid.

Mr. Bourgeois smiled nervously at the rocker, "Mr. Stone, we have anything you require for yoooour...Fang. Would he...uh..enjoy a bubble bath?"

He frowned, "Crocodile don't like bubble baths, it dries their scales out.", as this was going on the door opened and closed again, the noise making Fang turn his head to see someone sneaking in. He panted as he walked over to the person with the camera.

"Uuuh, guys?", (Name) pointed to the pet and they watch him scare the man into jumping over the counter and into the middle of the lobby.

Jagged sighed, placing a hand to his head, and his agent glared as she crossed her arms, "Oh no, not _him,_ again."

The man with the camera waved at them, "Remember me, Mr. Stone? Vincent Asa, just one photo to show everyone in the world that we're best buds! Come on, please? I'm your biggest fan!"

"I _know,_ you've been at my last thirty-six shows!", he glared at the man, "But we aren't not _friends_.", he growled, angrily as the man didn't listen and instead got into his personal space and held the camera in front of them.

"There, look into the lens.", before the picture could get taken, his agent saved him by snatching the device from his hand.

She pointed a finger at him, "Didn't you hear Mr. Stone! You still haven't got it, have you?", everyone couldn't help but watch in awe as the woman took the man by his finger and _tossed him out_ , "No photos!", she also tossed the camera. Vincent dove and caught it just before it hit the ground, "Good reflexes, now don't let me see you _near_ Mr. Stone, again or next time you won't get your camera back.", she left him on the ground and walked back inside.

_"I sense brewing anger and frustration. Prefect fodder for my evil little akumas. It won't be long now."_

Vincent walked down the street angrily thinking about what had just happened, so he didn't really see the akuma disappear into his camera. A butterfly outline appeared over his face.

_"Pixelator, I am Hawkmoth. I'm giving you to power to capture your hero's smile, forever. But in return, you'll need to do some capturing for me as well."_

He agreed as he transformed into a villain.

"Mr. Bourgeois, you haven't told (Name) what job she'll be doing.", the mayor looked up from his bowing as he wiped his forehead.

"Ah, yes, gofer.", He looked at the paper then ignored what was on it as he turned to the heroine, "I've got a job for you already, (Name).

They raised a bow at what he said. Alya looked over towards her friends, "Gofer, what's that?"

"I'm..guessing it's about as bad as trash duty. Better get going.", she gave one final squeeze to her boyfriend's hand and then waved them goodbye as she followed the adults.

Adrien sighed, he hated this, he wanted her to stay here, "You okay, dude?", he turned his head to look at the would be reporter.

He shrugged, "No, not really...I just.."

She smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "It's okay, Adrien. I'm sure whatever it is, it'll turn out fine."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Adrikins!", he bit back a groan when a pair of arms cling to him, then he was being dragged away. Looking back at Alya, who had a sympathetic look as she mouth _Good luck_. Then she was off to go do her job. He was gonna need it.

(Name) stood between the mayor and her teacher, as she listened to Jagged Stones agent, who she found out was named Penny, "Mr. Stone is gonna need a new pair of shades for tonight gig, red, white and blue with two large Eiffel Towers in them. Can you get that for him?"

"Of course!", Mr. Bourgeois placed a hand on her shoulder, "(Name) here is our gofer, she take care.", she must of made a strange face because the mayor bend down and explained to her what that was, "A gofer is is an employer that goes for anything a customer. _Anything at all_.", then he smiled at her, "Go ahead, gofer.", she glared at his and her spineless teacher's back ass they left, shutting the door. She looked back at Penny.

"Please don't call me a gofer, that sound so degrading.", the a gent shook her head.

"Of course I won't call you that."

Later, (Name) sat on the couch in Jagged Stone's suite, drawing designs in a tiny sketch book she had brought. From what she remembered, Marinette had bought ugly touristy glasses the first time, and then designed glasses for the rocker, but that didn't sit right with her. So here the heroine was designing her own glasses.

"How it's coming?", she flinched, nearly dropping her pencil. Looking up, she saw the man of the hour himself, leaning over the crouch and looking at her drawing.

"It's coming along okay."

He reached his hand out, "Can I see?", she was surprised, she didn't think he'd _ask_ , she thought he just snatched the book from her.

"Uh, yeah.", she handed it over to him.

Jagged too the book, rubbing his chin as he looked at it, then he smiled, throwing his head back in a laugh, "They looked good, kid. Love you add spikes and roses to them! They match my style even more!", he handed her the books back.

"Thanks, since you like them, I should get to my house to make them.", she packed up her things and waved at the rocker as she left.

(Name) leaned the shut door, out in the hallway, "I totally thought he was gonna get pissed like he did with Marinette."

"You worry too much (Name), Jagged seemed to like the design!", she looked down at Tikki, who was sitting in her purse, "So let get to your house and make those glasses!", she bit her lip as she nodded.

The heroine ran down the stairs and into the lobby, "Failed as a gofer already? Not surprise-AH!", Chloé slapped her neck as something _bit_ her. (Name) saw her boyfriend wink at her as she ran out of the hotel and down the street. Not notice the villain walking up to the hotel.

The doorman and Kim stepped in front of the door, blocking his way, "Excuse me, sir. Can I help you?"

Pixelator smirked as he pointed to his lens eye, "Look into the lens.", they gave eachother confused looks but still posed for a picture, only to disappear and only leaving behind Kim's hat, "Photo finish.", the villain stepped on to the hat as he made his way inside.

Adrien had just dodged another of Chloé's clinging arms, when they saw Pixelator walk in, "Oh, look what the cat dragged in.", she smirked as she looked at the model and tapped him on the nose, "Let me held this, Adrien. Watch and learn!", he sighed through his nose as the rich brat walked up to the villain, "Excuse me! You can be a guest at this hotel, my father only lets allows the most important celebrities! Like me?", Adrien rolled his eyes so hard they felt like they would fall out. He was really getting tired of her crap. Really, he was tired in general, the wanted coffee and snuggles with his girlfriend, damn it.

He turned around, "Well then, I'm Pixelator. Your number one fan!"

Chloé smiled, "Mwuh???", she waved her hand, "Oh my, you're flattering me....keep going."

"A photo for you, sweet miss."

She posed for the shot, "Chloé, of course.",

"Look out, Chloé!", Adrien maybe ticked with her but he can't let her get hurt. He jumped over the desk and tried to push her out of the way only to disappear with her.

They reappeared in a blank, white space, "What just happened?!"

Adrien checked out his arms, "I think we've been digitized or something."

"What do you mean _digitized_?", he stood up and looked around.

"I don't really know but I don't think it's a good thing."

Chloé smirked, pulling out her phone, "Well I can fix this, leave it to me.", she placed the phone to her ear, "Daddy?", she frowned when she got no answer, sitting up she called for him again. While she panicked, the model tired not to, he was worried about (Name)/Ladybug, if they didn't get out of here, more specifically _him_ , his partner will have to take the villain all by herself.

"Where are they??", (Name) had made it home, after buying what she needed, of course. Now she was pretty much tearing her room apart trying to find the last thing she needed, "Ah-Ha! Found them!", she pulled out a pair of aviator shades. Tikki flew over beside her.

"But they're pink!"

"Easily taken care of, Tikki.", she placed all the things she needed on her desk, "Hopefully it comes out okay."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Jagged Stone will love them!", the Kwami squeaked as she dodged the glass that her holder popped out of the frames.

"UGH, I still can't get through to daddy!", Adrien swears if he rolls his eyes one more time, they will fall out of his head, "There's no cell reception here! Ridiculous!", they stopped, and while the model glanced around, Chloé kept trying to call her father.

"It goes on forever, no doors, no walls, no nothing."

"You mean we're stuck here?", the other blond grabbed his arm, which he then pulled it away from her, "Just...", then she smiled and oh, he didn't like that smile, "Just the two of us??"

"No.", he gripped the ladybug hair clip tightly in his fist. Adrien decided to keep it as a lucky charm and why wouldn't he consider it lucky? After all that's happened after he met (Name) and found it. And _God,_ did he need it right now, "There has to be a way out somewhere-", he turned around and quickly moved away before she could _cuddle_ up to him. Nuh huh, nope, not happening.

(Name) ran into the hotel but stopped in the lobby when she saw Adrien and Chloé were not at the desk. As she looked at the desk, a horrible feeling wasted over her, "Tikki...", the Kwami poked her head out of her purse.

"Yes, (Name)?"

"I don't have a good feeling about this. Let's hurry and get these glasses to Jagged Stone.", Tikki agreed as they ran off, up to the rock stars room.

Pixelator knocked on a hotel room door, it opened to reveal another man, definitely _not_ Jagged Stone, "Jagged Stone?", the man looked at him confused then he pushed open the door fully, telling him to look into the lens.

"I'll give them to Mr. Stone.", (Name) nodded at what Penny said.

"Alright, but shouldn't you give them to him now?"

"Heeee's..", she turned her head to look behind her then turned back to smile at the heroine, "Resting.", yeah, _right_ , she knew, damn well, that he was washing Fang in the big bath.

"Ah, okay. Well, I'm off if you need me I'll be in the lobby."

Penny nodded, "Got it.", then before she could say anything else the door was shut in her face, which made (Name) flip the bird as she walked towards the elevator.

"I hope Stone likes them.", Tikki floated from her purse.

"Hard work always pays off.", a noise caused her to hide again and the heroine turned to see Pixelator! And he got Penny! Quickly, she ran into the elevator and making sure the door was shut, she transformed into Ladybug.

The villain walked up behind the rocker just as she was drying off his pet, "Hey there, time for your photo shoot!", Jagged jumped onto the bed and beside Fang.

He glared at the intruder, "How did you get in here?! I don't know about any photos. Fang, attack!", but instead the crocodile rolled onto his back, demanding belly rubs.

Pixelator smirked as he charged up his weapon, "See ya later, alligator.", then the poor thing was gone. The rocker looked on in horror, calling for his beloved pet.

"Who are you?"

"I am Pixelator, your biggest fan. Mr. Stone, can I call you Jagged?"

"No!", the man back up, pressing himself against the villain got up on the bed and kneeled.

"I want to immortalize you, Jagged. I'll be your one and only fan. You'll belong to me forever. Now look into the lens.", just as it was about to shoot him, the rocker was grabbed and pulled away by a yoyo, it also pushed the villain on his back. Getting up, Pixelator say Ladybug. He sat up smiling, "So, _you're_ Ladybug? I've heard so much about you. Look into the lens.", she grabbed the rocker and tossed him under the coffee table.

Ladybug hopped onto the walls, dodging his attacks and using her yoyo to grab things and throw it at him. Running the walls of the living room, she dodged more of his attacks. Getting behind a luggage trolley, she kicked the thing making it slam into him and knocking him over, which gave her enough time to grab the rock star and jump out the window.

"Were did they go?!", Pixelator ran to the window, looking out, trying to find them.

" _If you want Jagged, you need to find Ladybug."_

_"_ I don't have time to deal with this Ladybug!"

_"Yes, you do. Plenty of time."_

The villain felt his body spasm, like he couldn't control it, "Okay, okay, tell me what to do!", he gasped, relaxing as he took in breaths of air.

_"Take a photo photograph of Ladybug with her miraculous. I want those powers! So listen very carefully."_

He held his head, like a headache was coming on, nodding just so it would stop.

"I can't stay here, I have a performance tonight.", Ladybug gave the rocker a blank stare, then sighed.

"Sir, you'll still get to do your gig but I _need_ to take care of Pixelator and you need to hide where you think no one will look for you."

"Ladybug is this safe?", she looked towards Mr. Damocles, "This is a school."

She smiled, "I would believe so, Pixelator would never imagine his idol would be here."

"Listen, I don't have time for this, first I get practically high jacked by a crazed fan and then I'm attacked by some super weirdo.", the heroine placed a fist under her chin as she thought.

"Wait, what do you know about this crazed fan?"

Jagged waved his hand, dismissively, "He's come to everyone of my shows this year, he's always sent me stacks of letters, gone through my trash, he even followed my mother to her bingo night."

She looked at him wide eye, "Bruh, that's a stalker."

He gave her a tired look, "I know.", she pulled out her yoyo and quickly typed out his name.

"Vincent Asa, got his address.", she turned and started walking away.

"You're not gonna leave me here, are ya?", the principal made a noise, to which Jagged turns a nervously smiled at him, "I mean, isn't school awesome?"

"Daddy!", Adrien walked away from Chloé because if he didn't, he was going to lose it. He opened his jacket so he could speak with Plagg.

"Plagg, I gotta find someway to transform."

"Come on, what's the rush?", he glared at the Kwami, him knowing damn well what the rush was, "If you insist, at least find me some cheese.", he quick to closed his jacket as the rich girl walked up from behind him.

"I'm gonna finish a way out down there. Don't go any were, could be dangerous."

"Dangerous?!"

He smirked, "You're not scared, are ya?"

"Scared??", she glanced around, nervously as she waved her hand, "Mwah? As if, no way!", he tried to leave only for Chloé to scream and jump into his arms, turning around they say a crocodile. Aw, great as if today can't get any worst.

Pixelator stood atop the Arc de Triomphe, watching over everything.

" _Ah the Arc de Triomphe, prefect. May the photo shoot began."_

The villain smirked as she jumped off the building and began zapping people.

Ladybug opened true door Vincent's apartment and had to stop herself from just straight up shutting the door and leaving when she saw what was inside. Walking in, she glanced around, seeing nothing but hundreds of pictures of Jagged Stone on the wall, "Not creepy at all.", she stopped when she saw a small collection of photos that weren't of the star, leaning down she looked closer to see they were _moving._ She looked at everyone until her eyes landed on one with Adrien and Chloé trapped inside. The rich girl screamed as she clung to the model.

"Ladybug?", her boyfriend/partner looked up at her in surprise.

"What are you two doing in there?"

Chloé gasped as she smiled, "Ladybug! Remember me? You're biggest fan. Please, please get us out of here, it's terrible in here. I mean...", she looked back at the other blond, "It's not terrible when your around.", he quickly moved away from the girl. He was glad his girlfriend was okay but god was he worried about her. He knew she could take on an enemy on her own but he rather be fighting beside her.

The heroine looked at the pictures as one started calling her name, she stopped in front of one with, who she remembered where Theo and Mireille, trapped inside, "What happened?", they held each other close, pretty scared.

"It's terrible, this man, he...took a photo of us and we ended up trapped in here."

"Well, we were just strolling through Arc de Triomphe.", she backed away and began to think, with Adrien being trapped that means no Chat Noir, no partner to help in battle, meaning this is the first villain she might have to face on her own. She shook her head, the heroine wasn't stupid, she knew this was a trap and she wasn't gonna fall for it.

Pixelator walked through the streets as he zapped more people with his camera, "Excuse me, sir.", he turns to see Nadja and her cameraman, hiding behind a car, "Sir, care for an interview with a reporter that spreads the villain's voice.", he smirked.

_"I will continue my photo shoot until Jagged Stone turns up here in the flesh. Where are you, Jagged? You're biggest fan awaits you! All I want is one photo, otherwise soon the people of Paris will be nothing but memories.",_ then he turned and zapped the reporter and the camera man as he tried to run. They cut off the screen as they looked on with jaws hung open.

"Oh no, this is terrible!"

Jagged stood up, "I gotta do what Pixelator says."

"Surly you can't be serious, it's dangerous out there!"

He smirked, "Who cares about danger? Jagged Stone can't turn down a television appearance. Just imagine what it would do for my career.", the principal gave him an 'are you serious' look.

The police had set up a barricade, thinking it would work but they all hid as soon as Roger got zapped. On top of a near by building, Ladybug watched. She knew he was expecting her and there's no way she's falling for it, so she needed a plan to free her Kitty.

"Hey, Pix!", the villain turned to the heroine, he got ready to attack only to stop at what she said next, "Gotta Proposition for you.", he waited for her to continue you, "You free those people and I get you a photo shoot with Jagged Stone.", he placed a hand to his chin.

_"No, don't listen to her, she’s trying to trick you!"_

_"_ And why should I believe you, Ladybug."

She smiled showing her fanged teeth, "Because you have no choice, I'm the only one that knows where he is."

"How about I free half now and the other half after the photo shoot, deal?"

"Okay, deal.", she smiled even wider, yeah, right. No way she was gonna let this guy win. He pressed a button on his head set and released half the people, which means he also freed her partner.

Back in the hotel, Nino jumped out of fright, dropping his textbook as Adrien and Chloé reappeared in the lobby. The model ran up to the computer screen and watched the news, "Whoa, dudes, you scared me!"

"Fill in for me, would you Nino?", he jumped over the counter, not hearing what his friend said back.

Somewhere else, Sabrina was fixing the bed, only to faint as Fang reappeared.

Adrien peeked from behind an ad pillar, making sure no one saw him, "If you want my opinion, I think someone's been akumitized.", Plagg finished his cheese quickly.

"I think you're right, but where is it? Plagg, **_Claws out!_** "

"I've kept my part of the deal, Ladybug, now bring me Jagged Stone.", she quickly glanced behind him, and smirked at who she saw. She tapped her head, giving him a silence message.

"Okay.", she still stood there, waiting.

"Stop wasting time!", her smirk was quickly wiped off her face as some _idiot_ had to give away Chat just has they were going to grab his akuma. Her partner quickly dodge an attack and leaped away, landing beside her. He glared at them, "What about our deal?!", she smirked, showing fangs as she pulled her hand from behind her back, showing him her crossed fingers.

"What deal?"

_"I told you she would betray you! Capture them already, I want their miraculous!"_

They flipped backwards as they dodged his attacks, "We need plan before we go in for an attack.", they dodged another barrage of his beams, leaping from cars and the side of buildings, "Ah!!", unfortunately, Ladybug was hit in the leg by a lucky shot causing her to fall over and roll to a stop near a car.

Pixelator smirked as he stood above her, "Look into the lens.", she glared up at him, if she was going down, she wasn't going out cowering in fear from _this_ guy of all people.

"Hey, Pixelator!", the villain stop, turning to see Jagged Stone, standing on top of a car, "I heard you wanted my photo.", with him distracted, it gave Chat the opening to run up and scoop up his partner, carrying her away, so they could think of a plan.

"Jagged! It's about time you showed up.", the villain started making his way over towards him.

"You wanted by picture, right? Well, here I am in the flesh.", the heroes looked at this going on.

"Man's got balls of steel."

Ladybug snorted out a laugh, "Chat!

"Look into the leeeens.", he was ready to zap him only for the rocker to stop him.

"Wait! This isn't my best angle.", then he started sticking poses, "the lightings all wrong, does my nose look shorter this way?"

"Oh, hurry up already!"

Chat smirked at his partner, "Might wanna use that luck, LB."

She nodded and tossed her yoyo up into the air, " ** _Lucky Charm!!_** ", and out popped... _a powered compact mirror??_ She looked at Chat then her leg and lastly the mirror, there was no way she could get there in time, "Chat, if you would finish this?", she handed him the compact, he looked at it then at the villain.

"You got it, Bugaboo.", He got up and nodded to her, knowing what to do.

"Come on, open your eyes!", just as Jagged opened his eyes and Pixelator prepared to zap him, Chat Noir landed in the middle with the mirror facing the villain, the beam bounced off of it and right back to him, making him disappear and his head set dropping to the ground.

_"Next time I assure you it won't be a photo finish. I won't stop, Ladybug, I will destroy you!!"_

Chat help Ladybug over to the headset. Picking it up, he snapped it in half, releasing the akuma, "Oh no, you don't!", she flung her yoyo and capture the bug, then let the, now white, butterfly go.

 _"_ ** _Miraculous Ladybug!_** ", Ladybug tossed the compact into the air and smiled as it bursted into ladybugs, that flew all around, fixing everything and bring the people back. Ladybug felt her leg and smiled, happy to have it back, even if it was only gone for a short time.

The now retransformed Vincent Asa looked around confused, "What happened? Where am I?"

"Pound it!"

The day was finally over and now the class was standing in the lobby as the teacher thanked the mayor , "Thank you very much for this work experience, Mr. Bourgeois. I'm sure we'll all remember it for a long time to come."

"So will I.", that's when Penny tapped him on his shoulder then held up tickets, "Oh, I almost forgot! Jagged Stone is holding a concert tonight, so I'm giving tickets to the students you demonstrate the greatest effort.", Penny walked up then hand one to Alya, (Name), and Adrien, completely skipping Chloé, which ticked her off.

"Ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous!"

" _Good evening, Paris!!_ ", the crowd screamed as Jagged Stone greeted him, while wearing the glasses (Name) had made.

"It's my first live concert ever! It's amazing!", (Name) smiled at Adrien, happy he was having fun.

"Yeah."

" _I like to dedicated this song to the two people who saved my life, this one for you guys, Ladybug and Chat Noir."_

The heroine looked on in shock, not really believing what she was hearing. From what she remembered, this song was only suppose to be just for Ladybug. She giggled, she sure was changing all of things, and it wasn't so bad either.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it harsh to call Vincent Asa a kinda stalker??? I mean...it kinda seems like he is... ┐(´～｀)┌


	26. Guitar Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Roll!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I ask ur guess opinion on something?  
> Do I make the reader flawed enough???  
> Sometimes I feel like I make her prefect??  
> But do I give ur enough flaws?  
> Do I change to much??? Not enough??? Idk

"So, what do you think of the first single of my new album?", Jagged Stone handed his guitar to Penny as he finished playing his new song to, Bob Roth, his producer, "Can you feel it, Bob, it's the it killer?"

"Not bad, Jagged, Not bad. But you wanna be making something killer.", the producer held up an XY cd case, "Lets talk about this this duet with Mr. XY."

Jagged glared at the cover, "Now way, he's not a rocker, he's a baby. I bet he doesn't even shave, yet."

"Well, this _'baby'_ just put you outta the number one spot.", the rocker shrugged.

"And? Doesn't make him a true musician like me. Penny thinks everything I'm doing is rocker material.", he crossed his arms, "She thinks it's killer."

"Penny maybe your a gent but I'm your real boss!", Penny looked worried and Jagged just looked at the man angrily, "Listen Bob Rob Records cannot afford to be number two in sales or have a number two rock star.", he faced away from the rocker, "Get real, Jagged! You're gonna have to modernize your music, change the way you look, get a whole new look!"

"You wanna talk about real?! I'm a genuine rocker, Bob!", he pointed at the man's back, "Not some pop star in diapers, I'm a real artist, with real talent, even my hair is real! And that's what People love about me.", he bent down and patted his pet's head, "Ain't that right, Fang?", he looked back at the producer, "The art work you came up for my album is a waste of my time. Seriously, Bob, what is this trash?", he pointed towards the posters with his face on them but...they didn't look like anything he would do, "It looks like a perfume ad."

Bob poked him in the chest, "And that's what people want these days!"

"I don't! My album covers are raw to the bone, exuding the smell of sweat and leather."

"You do know, don't you that if your next album rate number one on the charts, it'll be the last one you'll ever have with Bob Rob!"

He crossed his arms, "I'd rather sing nothing at all then sing a pathetic duet with a baby!"

Penny decide to step in, "Jagged and I had an idea, the concept is modern but still respects Jagged's own..rugged style."

The rocker smiled as he took off the glasses (Name) made, "The school girl who made these glasses has some real talent. She totally gets my style! She gonna design the cover of my album."

"School girl??", Jagged snatched the glasses away before Bob could break them and place them back in his face.

"See, that's just it! She's the same age as the target audience!", the produce looked user as he was handed the girl's address. But the growl Fang let out lit a fire under his ass.

"Okay, okay!", he hopped away, "But you just think about that duet with Mr. XY!"

"Find that girl, Bob!"

"So, are you interested?", (Name) looked at Bob Roth, tilting her head as she placed the baked good into the display case.

"Wait, so you want _me_ to design an album cover for Jagged Stone?",

"That's right, requested by Jagged Stone himself.", he pulled out a cd case. "I brought a few visuals so you can get a sense for what we're going for.", she wiped off her floured cover hands on her apron, taking the case.

She stared at it, frowning, "This doesn't seem like Jagged Stone material more like..."

Adrien popped up beside her, "More like a perfume add.", she glanced at her boyfriend, who was also spotted with flour, wearing an apron, and with his hair pulled back by a black and white cat bandanna she had gifted him. She was also wearing one to, a black and red spotted one, just something to keep the hair out of her face while she was baking. He had come over to hang out with her then decided to help with the baking. The heroine was happy that he having fun and was learning something new, after dropping music and Chinese classes, boy did that nearly give his father a heart attack, but he really couldn't do anything to a stop the model, and he knew it. Also Adrien genuinely seem to love it.

"The is the direction of his new image, more modern, current!", she gave him a blank, dry as the desert stare, the balls on _motherfucker_ for trying to lie to her. (Name) may have not remember this episode well but she knew Jagged wouldn't want a cover like _this_.

She placed her fist under her chin and hmm'ed, "Really? I was thinking-"

"Don't think!", he pointed to the cd, "This is what is selling these days.", she just raised a brow at him, "And one last thing, (Name), we're in a hurry. We need your proposal by the end of the day, you up to it?", she glanced at her boyfriend, who smiled at her and then at her parents, who look proud and nodded to her. The heroine looked back at the producers, placing a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, sure, I'll do it."

"See ya later, then!", he waved as he left, shutting the door.

"My daughter, famous album cover designer! You're gonna kill it, (Name) style!", they high fived then hugged and also pulled Adrien into it as well.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_ IS THIS GARBAGE?!", Adrien winced as he climbed up the stairs and pulling the towel away from his hair. He looked at his girlfriend as she tossed the cd case away and watched at it smacked against the wall. They decide to take a shower after helping out in the bakery, separately, so she was dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a baggy shirt that was in a knot at her waist and he had changed into a band t-shirt and a pair of jeans he left over here awhile ago.

"That bad, huh?"

She huffed and crossed her arms, "XY's music is so..so..", she threw up her hands in frustration, "Cold, lifeless, repetitive, mundane total opposite of Jagged!", the model smiled as he sat in the other chair near the one she was sitting on.

"It can't be that bad.", instead of answering him, with blank face and staring him straight in the eye, she turned the stereo back on. Not even a full minute went by before he turned it back off, "Okay, I take it back. That's bad."

"There is _no_ way I'm making a..a.."

"Perfume ad?"

"YES!", she hopped up from her chair as she threw her arms up again. He really shouldn't but laughing at his girlfriend's poor frustration but he couldn't help it. He took her by the hand and pulled her into his lap, hugging her as he rubbed her back.

"You should design whatever makes you happy, what you feel is right."

"You have a point.", she moved from his lap and sat back down in her chair, pulling out her tablet and pen, getting to work. Stopping every few minutes to show him and get his opinion.

The teenagers stood beside Bob Roth in Jagged's hotel room, "So, let's see what you came up with.", (Name) and Adrien smiled as she pulled out the case, keeping it away from the producer's eyes then handed it to the rocker.

"Oh, yeah this is it! You did it, girl, I see the raw, impulsive, artistry, smell the leather and sweat from it!", that made the her smile. She felt she did good and even if she wasn't a super fan of Jagged like Marinette, she still respected the guy.

"Wait a minute!", Bob took it from the rocker before anyone could stop him and looked at it, then turned on the heroine, "I thought we discussed you would design a more modern concept.", he tried to touch her shoulder by was quickly swatted away by Adrien, who glared at the man.

She crossed her arms, "No, _you_ wanted a _modern_ design, I designed something I knew Jagged Stone would like. You wanted me to make a _soulless_ and _bland_ perfume looking one."

The case was quickly snatched back from Bob, "Don't listen to Bob, (Name).", he took the heroine's hands in his own, "You did great, girl.", then he turned to the producer, "I think we're done here, Bob."

"No, we are-", he tried to grab her shoulder, again only for her and her boyfriend to swat his hand away and Fang growling at him, making Bob jump away. Penny decided it was best to get this teenagers away from him.

"Come on you two, let's not have you see Fang try and eat him.", as they got to the door, Jagged stopped them.

"(Name)!", She turned towards him, "If he don't pay you, I'll pay ya, okay?"

She nodded, "Thanks, Jagged. Call me anytime you need a designer!", he gave her a thumbs up and turned back to watch as Fang tried to get off the couch to chase his boss.

_"Why am I number one? Simple, it's not about music, it's about technology.",_ After the whole this with the design and everything, Bob Roth had let and now Jagged sat on the couch and was watching an XY interview on his tablet, _"This computer is programmed to produce music and lyrics people will like. It's guaranteed success."_ , the rocker pinched the bridge of his nose, seriously, this kid.

" _You knocked Jagged Stone off the number one spot. What do you think of him?"_

The brat faked gagged, " _Jagged Stone? The hero of rock and roll? Try Ragged Stone, that guy's old school, a has been-",_ Jagged gripped his tablet tightly, nearly breaking it.

"Old School?! Has-been?!"

" _He had his career but is over now, he'll never number one, not with XY is here."_

Jagged growled, "Why you _little..PERFUME_ ad!"

"My music is killin'"

"He's stealing my catchphrases!"

_"Mr. XY will be getting a very special on time concert from the top of the Eiffel Tower to celebrate his albums success and thank his awesome fan",_ the scene then cut to XY with two bodyguards by his side.

" _Hey, Ragged, if you wanna know what today's music sounds like, come to my concert. I'll reserve a seat for you, old man. Ya know, in case your hearings going."_

"This guy can't talk about me like that! This guy is an insult to rock and to _me!_ ", he squeezed the table so hard, the screen cracked. He tossed it to Fang, who caught it in his mouth and chewed it, while Jagged grabbed his guitar and started playing.

_"I feel a disharmonious soul and angry discord. Ideal prey for my evil akumas."_

Jagged was so busy playing, he didn't notice the akuma disappear into his guitar. He opened his eyes and looked up, a butterfly online appearing on his face.

" _Guitar Villain, I am Hawkmoth. I'm giving you and your vicious crocodile the power to show the whole world that you are the number one rocker, just make sure you get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous in return."_

"Yeeeah! Let's rock!"

(Name) and Adrien walked through the lobby talking about what they should do now, that they have free time, "We cooould...go to the museum? Or maybe we could go see a movie?"

The model tapped his chin, "Or We could go to your house and I could try and beat you at video game.", he smirked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're so on!"

They had almost left the building when-, "Adrinkins!!", they froze at that voice, knowing all to well who it was.The poor guy was nearly taken down to the floor by Chloé as she tackled him, "There you are!", she pulled away, getting in front of him and the getting really close, even if he was leaning away, "Amazing Chloé has a surprise for you! She knows you're a fan of Jagged Stone!", Adrien tried to pull away and tell her to get off but she interrupted him, "His staying here, in daddy's hotel!", she tried to pull him away but he yanked his arm away.

"Yes, Chloé, I know!", he snapped, "I was just with (Name) in a meeting with him as she handed him the album cover she designed.", the Erich brat looked shocked then started laughing and waving her hand, dismissively.

"Oh, please, no way Jagged Stone would ask her to designed something.",

(Name) rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Uuuh, yeah, he did ask me, I'm even getting payed for it."

Adrien cut off the other blond before she could say anything, really, not liking that she just insulted his girlfriend, "Look, Chloé, it's cool you wanted me to meet Jagged Stone but I'm busy.", they were just about step out but where interrupted again.

"From now on you can call him Guitar Villain!", everyone looked over at the stair case to see an akumitized Jagged Stone and a damn dragon, "He'll never do a duet with Mr. XY, in fact soon there won't even _be_ a Mr. XY! Rock and rift, baby!", he used a beam from his guitar weapon to hypnotize Bob Roth and the lady beside him. They stood up and started moving to the music, "Soon there will be nothing but Guitar Villain fans, the one and only rocker on earth!"

" _Such symphony for my ears. It won't be long before Ladybug and Chat Noir show up to meet their doom."_

While Adrien put Chloé in the elevator for safety, (Name) ran through the door and into the stair case. She opened her purse letting Tikki out, "Looks Jagged got akumitized."

"Oh no, This is bad!"

"Yeah, definitely. Tikki, **_Spots on!!_** "

The doorman looked on in fear and awe as a dragon flew out of the hotel, "Rock and Roll, baby!", he looked to see the villain but it was to late to do anything as he was attacked and he left the poor doorman behind as he played his guitar, hypnotizing people at random.

"Hey, Jagged!", he turned and saw Ladybug and Chat Noir standing on the statue, "Why don't you try to rock our world."

"Name's Guitar Villain, Bug and Pussy-Cat! Awesome solo!", he played his guitar and attacked them but they dodged. It hit the statue, making it fall. Chat Noir almost got close to getting him, but was knocked back but green fire. Falling on his back, he looked up, eyes wide, to see the dragon. Before he could spit fire again, a yoyo wrapped around him and pulled him away, lading him beside Ladybug.

"We need to come up with an attack plan."

"Power probably comes from his guitar."

"Which means that's where the akuma is!"

Before they could say anything more, they had to dodge more fire. They flipped backwards, landing a good few feet away and looking up to see Guitar Villain standing on top of his dragon, "You're wasting my time, there's a concert I need to get to!"

"Follow him!", the heroes followed him up and landed in a roof that opened up to the Eiffel Tower. The heroine looked at the landmark with calculating eyes then she gasped as she remembered something, getting her partners attention.

"What? What did you figure out?"

She turned her head to look at him, "He's going after XY."

Guitar Villain flew up to the top of the tower, jumping off his ride, and landing on the fence then jumping down to land in front of XY, who didn't acknowledge him and just continued to play his awful music, "You're an insult to the music world, XY!", he tried to punch him but his fist went right through the other, he gasped, dealing it was a hologram. The villain looked over and saw someone playing the music, the person stopped and hid under the set. Only it did no good, as he was grabbed and pulled up, "Where's the real, XY?!"

"He's not here yet, the concert's not till tonight! I'm just setting up the special effects, dude!", he was thrown away then Guitar Villain destroy the set.

"Where's Mr. XY?! Answer me!"

"O..on tv! He's at the tv station!", he tried to hypnotized him but he was saved by the heroes, who came just in time.

He frowned at the them, "You again?! To the tv station, Fang!", he leaped backwards and onto his dragon then was gone. The heroes looked through the fence as he made his way to the station.

"He's gonna get there before we do!"

Ladybug pulled out her yoyo and flipped it open, "Not if I can help it.", she quickly dialed the number and placed it to her ear.

" _Hello, Kids plus tv, how can I help you?"_

One of the stage men walked up to Alec and whispered into his ear,Mahilyow the pop star rolled his eyes. He walked away as the host stood up, "Uuh, Mr. XY, we have to leave that studio, immediately."

"What the heck?",

Alec whisper to him, "We jut got a call from Ladybug you're not safe here.", then he waved over to the crew, "Hit the credits!"

At the station, the villain walked up to the front desk and pointed to a screen behind it, "Where's that studio?!"

"Four!", she quickly hid under the desk. Guitar Villain groaned and made his way to the elevator. He kicked the door open, unfortunately finding no one, he then used his weapon to destroy the room.

Alec lend the popster out of the front doors, "Everything is gonna be fine, I'm sure this is just a precaution!", that's when Ladybug and Chat Noir landed in front of them.

"We have to get you to safety."

XY scoffed, "What's this ' _Guitar Villain'_ gonna do, blow him away with his evil guitar solo?", the heroine raise a brow at him, taking a deep breath, she clapped her hand in front of her.

"He's going to _kill_ you, Mr. ' _I have the personality and musical talent of a music store standee.'_ "

The popstar gawked at her, while Alec swallowed a chuckle and Chat out right laughed, "Anyway, once we capture him, we'll get you to the Eiffel Tower, just in time for your love performance."

The brat scoff again, after recovering from that insult Ladybug called him, "Who cares? My roadies can just project my imagine on stage. Live concerts are so ten minutes ago.", and then he was scooped up by Fang, as the heroes watched in horror, well, one did, the other just smirked behind her hand.

"We better go before that moron says something that gets himself eaten by Fang."

Fang landed on top of the landmark and dropped XY from his mouth. He looked up in horror and tried to move back, "Good job, Fang, I found you at last, XY. Ready for the show?", he walked off his companions head and stood in front of his rival.

"Dude, are you Jagged Stone?"

" _Was_ Jagged Stone, now I'm Guitar Villain.", he laughed, "Don't worry, you're not gonna become one of my fans, you don't deserve it. I've got something _special_ in store for you with a little rock and roll.", XY screamed.

Ladybug and Chat Noir landed on a rooftop, looking out as the Suns started to set, "Back to square one."

She sighed and her shoulders slumped over, "Do we have to save XY? Can't we just let the dragon eat him???"

He chuckled as he patted his partner's shoulder, "No we can't, because for one, we're heroes and it's our job and two, why would you curse that poor thing with indigestion?"

She smiled at him, crossing her arms, "You have a point, wouldn't want that poor thing sick.", then glancing over, she asked, "You ready?"

"Rock and Rift, baby!", they leaped on to the next roof and made a running start to the Eiffel Tower.

It's was night by the time the heroes made it to the land mark, and it seems, by the music, Guitar Villain was having a grand old time, "Hello, Paris!", he greeted the cheering crowd then jumped onto a blank of wood, were a tide up XY was standing and pointed his weapon at him, "You said, your music is only killer music around, is that right?", the popstar began backing up.

"I..I didn't mean it! Listen, Mr. Guitar, we..we can uuh..uh.. Do that duet your style!", he let out a scream at he stopped himself from falling from the blank. Only for the villain to fly up from behind him and messing with it.

"Too late, Imma show you what killer music really sounds like! Ultimate Solo!", he played his guitar, the sound causing the blank to shake and XY begging him to stop. The vibration almost made the heroes fall, too.

"Standee is gonna fall!"

"Take about being between a rock and a hard place.", Ladybug grabbed onto Chat as she tossed her yoyo up and pulled them all the way to the top. But it was stopped by Fang trying to snap her string. Chat was able to catch himself by using his staff but his partner slipped through the his fingers.

"LB!"

The heroine flung her yoyo at the dragon and wrapping it around his mouth, closing it shut. She pulled herself up and onto the flying beast's head, "Eeeeeaasy..", he tried to shake her off, but she held firm, "Hey, heel!", he calm down, and she smiled, "Good boy, now let's go save a Kitty!", she steered him towards the tower. Flying right were her partner was, she snatched him up.

"Wow, the bug mastered the dragon!", for some reason she felt like that was gonna come back around another day. Oh, well, dwell on that later.

"So, how'd you like the concert? You still think your music is the only killer music out there?"

"No, please, don't!", the villain was prepared to attack again when-

"Don't even think about!", his eyes widen when he saw the heroes riding his dragon. He dodged just as they flew passed.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! Hurry!"

Chat Noir winked at his partner, "Nice job.", but they were interrupted by the villain's laughter.

"You're too late, nothing can stop Guitar Villain!", he attacked and she maneuvered Fang around them.

"We only rock out to the _real_ Jagged Stone!", she looked at her partner, "We need to grab his guitar."

"And how are we gonna do that?", instead of answering, she pulled the string and turned the dragon around, flying it all the way back to the tower and landing the beast _into_ it, getting it stuck. They landed on the metal beams, grunting in pain, Chat looked over at Ladybug, "You okay?", she nodded at they got up and started climbing up.

Guitar Villain landed on the blank, making a small crack in the wood, "It's to bad for them, they're gonna mess the final song.", he started playing again, which made the board shake, he stopped, smirking at XY, "Oh, are you scared? Or is it too awesome for you?", the heroes landed near the edge as they watch the popstar beg for his life.

Ladybug tossed her yoyo into the air, " ** _Lucky Charm!!"_** , and out popped... _a can of hair spray??_

Chat grabbed her shoulder, "You plan on doing his hair?", they cringed and winced as another attack went off. She looked up him and gasped as she saw him head-banging.

"Duh! Of course!", she smacked herself on the head then turned towards him, "I need you to distract him, please? Cause Imma use this.", she shook the can, "Too stick his hair in place!"

He smiled, "Aww, course, LB!", he pulled out his staff and jumped onto the top of the fence, making his way over. The hero jumped, readying an attack.

The villain looked behind him and blocked it in time, they began fighting on the blank as Ladybug made her way up to higher ground.

" ** _Cataclysm!_** ", she gasped as she saw him try to use his power to stop the sound only to be pushed back, hitting the metal beams.

The heroine growled, "Time to finish this!", and before he could attack again, _she_ attacked, popping off the top of the can and spraying his hair in place.

Guitar Villain yelled out, grabbing at his hair, "I can't see! Where are all my fans!", she smirked and looked down, seeing the guitar.

"Hey, don't forget about me!", she sighed as she stopped herself from smashing the weapon then caught XY as the board broke and he fell. Pulling him up, she dropped him right onto the guitar, breaking it in half and freeing the akuma.

"Oh no, you don't!", she flung her yoyo, capturing it, "Rock and Roll, baby!" then smiled as she let the, now white, butterfly go.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!,_** she tossed the can into the air, watching as it bursted into ladybugs, that flew around and fixed everything.

"Pound it!"

"What's he doing here?", they all looked at XY.

"He probably came to tell you that you underestimate the power of his music."

The popstar pointed at the rocker, who was now standing up, "This guy's crazy!"

Jagged smirked, "Thank you!", Chat walked up to him, holding a cd and pen.

"Can I have your autograph, Jagged?", He didn't want to ask for one earlier with (Name), since he didn't want to be rude. The man took the case and sighed it then handed it back to the hero.

_"UUUGH!! Don't do your victory dance just yet because one day, I'll play you my favorite music, the anthem of your defeat, Ladybug and Chat Noir!"_

(Name) stood in front of Jagged Stone and Penny, with Bob by her side, again. The rocker gave her a confused look, "What cha doing here? Not that I don't mind ya visiting but we already agreed on the cover."

 _"_ Yeah, of course but I thought, I'd make another one, just cuz I could. This one's a little more special though.", she pulled out the cd case and handed it to the him.

He took it and smiled, "Dang, girl, this one's better then the last and..", he sniffed it, "I can really smell the leather and sweat!"

"Uuuh, you can actually this time, I made a special scented sticker just for your album, that's why it's so special."

"I want this one, I defiantly pay you for the first but I gotta have this one, especially. It's so Jagged!", she smiled, glad that she made him happy again the second time, but then it was wiped off her face by Bob opening his mouth.

"No, you can't it's not-"

He glared up at the man, "Fine then I'm outta here, I'm sure another record company would be perfectly happy with a number 2 chart topper.", she grinned at him, showing off her sharp teeth as the man walked off.

_"In today's headline, Jagged Stones new album hit the charts at number one, knocking XY off his throne. Welcome back King of Rock and Roll!_ ", the news showed a picture of the magazine with Jagged Stone's face on it and with (Name) right behind him.

The girl sat on the stairs at school, Alya was reading the magazine and (Name) was trying not to fall asleep, a dream keeping her up again last night, "Hey, (Name), hey Alya.", they looked up to only see Adrien walking up to them.

The would be reporter looked around, "Where's Nino?"

"He had to do something real quick, he'll catch up. But hey, Princess.", the heroine looked at her boyfriend through the sleepy eyes as he sat beside her.

"Hmmm?"

He smiled and held up the cd case with her art on it, she had already told her before hand that she had changed it, "Mind if I get an autograph?", she gave him a loopy, sleepy smile. He had to try and stop his rapidly beating heart, he really thought loopy, sleepy (Name) was so cute.

"Okay.", he handed her a pen and the case, she quickly signed it and gave it back then laid her head on his shoulder, slowly falling asleep.

On the other side of the courtyard, Chloé bit into the magazine, bitter as fuck and angry, while Sabrina tried to cool her down by fanning her own book towards the girl.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499377
> 
> I wrote this out of just cuz I was thinking about What if??? While writing this chapter


	27. Princess Fragrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be posted yesterday but...shit came up okay?  
> Also I don’t think this is my best chapter, sorry
> 
> Btw I got the idea from Chat Noir purifying the Akuma by...not really eating them but I got it from here  
> https://miraculous786.tumblr.com/post/623057442276851713/alternative-where-chat-noir-eats-the-akuma-to
> 
> It’ll probably only come up a few time in the story as a whole I just thought it was a neat idea for this chapter

_It's started out as every other dream. She was standing beside Chat Noir but he was always different in some way or from. Different variation of his hero outfit, hair and eyes. Always different but she just knew it was her partner._

_She was dressed in what looked to be a ladybug spotted military uniform, one she didn't really recognize._

_"Ready to go in to battle, Miss. Ladybug?", she turned to her partner, who was wearing the same uniform only black with cat ears and a belt tail_. _Smiling, she nodded._

_The scene changed to her holding him close, the smell of copper deep in her nose, "Please..", she leaned over him, trying to stop the flow of blood, hands becoming stained with it, "Stay wake, hang on!"_

_Giving her a red stained smile, he placed his hands over hers, "I...", he took a ragged breath, coughing up more blood, "...I don't think I can, Bug.", then he closed his eyes and no matter how many times she called his name.._

**_He wouldn't wake up_ **

(Name) sat up with a gasped, unable to scream and eyes stinging with tears from the nightmare she just had. Looking down, she expected to see her hands covered in blood but they were clean. She signed, the dream and nightmares had getting more and more vivid, at first it was fuzzy bits and pieces but now they were almost full memories, some were okay, with just her and her partner working and fighting but then...there are the one were either Chat or her would die. Those were the one that had her waking up in tears or holding back a scream, so she wouldn't wake her parents, and because of them, she wouldn't be able to sleep properly for the rest of the night. The crack of thunder made her flinch, pulling her from her thoughts, the heroine looked up to the see through hatch of her roof top. It seemed to be still raining, it had been doing that and thundering since she got home that afternoon after a villain fight.

Looking over, (Name) checked on Tikki, who was laying down on her own pillow and was covered in a little blanket, she didn't look good. She was shivering and seemed to be running a fever.

"Tikki, you don't look so good."

Her Kwami opened one of her eyes to look at her hold, "I need you to take me to a doctor.",

"Where am I gonna find a doctor for Kwamis?"

"I know a healer, I'll tell you were to go.", (Name) quickly checked her phone and saw it was four am.

"Okay, tomorrow I'll tell mom to call school and tell them I'll be late then we'll get you to that doctor.", Tikki nodded in agreement.

The heroine made sure her Kwami was comfortable before trying to go back to bed herself. She felt like she was going to need all the rest she could get, having a feeling tomorrow was gonna be a long day.

In the morning, (Name) had gotten up earlier then she usually did and quickly got dressed in her usual outfit. Making sure Tikki was wrapped up comfortable and safe in her purse, she made her way down stairs to her mother, who was making breakfast in the kitchen, "Mom!", the woman turned around to see her daughter standing behind her, looking to be in a hurry.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can you call the school and tell them I'm going to be late? I have an aaron to run before school and I don't know how long it'll take an-"

Sabine placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Alright, breath, sweetie. If it's that important I'll call the school and tell them you'll be a little late.", she smiled and hugged her mom.

"Thanks, mom!", she grabbed her bag and was out the door as the woman chuckled and grabbed the phone.

Alya, Adrien, and Nino all stood outside the school waiting for their fourth member. The would be reporter crossed her arms and tapped her foot, "Has anyone seen (Name)? She’s usually the first or second one here, she doesn’t like being late.", the guys' shook their heads in a negative. She stopped tapping her foot when all their phones' text sounds went off. Pulling them out, they all saw it was a text from said person they were waiting for.

Nino looked at the others, "Looks like the dude as an aaron to run and will probably be late."

Adrien quickly texted her back then put his phone back in his pocket, "We should get to class then.", Alya sighed, agreeing with them as they made their way to class.

It had taken maybe an hour or so to get to the place that Tikki was directing her to. The heroine opening the door slowly and peeked her head in nervously, "Welcome, (Name). Good to see you again.", turning her head to the center of the room, she saw an old man and she recognized him.

(Name) slammed the door open then pointed to the man, "I remember you! You're that guy from my first day here! You're also the person who gives the miraculous, you're Master Fu!", that made him flinched a bit, not expecting her to reacted in such a way. Only for her to start strutting when she realized what she said.

The old man laughed, "It's quite alright, I'm surprised you'd remember me. Now you must be here for something, it's too soon for us to meet."

"Uh..y..yes, Tikki, she's sick and she told me to come here.", carefully she pulled out her burrito wrapped Kwami from her purse, she walked closer, showing him Tikki as she shivered and sneezed, "Is there anything you can do?"

He nodded, "Yes, lay her down on this pillow while I get everything.", she nodded, placing Tikki on the pillow of the bed.

(Name) sat on her knees beside the bed as she watched the old man hit the gong serval times above Tikki, "Is she going to be okay?

He opened his eyes to glance at her then closed them again, "One who is burning with impatient can never eat hot porridge.", she gave him a confused look as she scratched her head in thought. Fu got on his knees then placed his hands, open palm, above her Kwami, then hit the gong once more before putting it down again, "We are finished, Tikki health should be restored.", she leaned down and stared in worry, waiting for Tikki to open her eyes.

The heroine smiled widely as she sat up blinking, "Tikki!", her Kwami flew right up to her, cuddling her face, and she held her gently with her hands, she looked at Fu, "Thank you so much, Master Fu."

"You are quite welcome, (Name). Now I'm sure you have many questions."

She nodded as her Kwami fluttered about, "There is but I'm pretty sure you're gonna say it's not time to know yet."

"Yes, the next time we meet you ask as many questions as I can answer."

"Okay...but a least answer me this one thing?", he nodded and waited for her to continue, "I'm having these dreams and I don't understand them, they feel familiar but.."

"I cannot say much but know you are not the only one going though the dreams, Chat Noir is, too."

She signed, but stood up and bowed at the old man, "Thank you, and thank you again for helping Tikki."

"You are welcome, (Name).", (Name) waved goodbye as she left.

It's was only when she was outside that she realized, she didn't tell him her name.

Everyone was in Chemistry class, listening to Ms. Mendeleiev talk and writing down notes, well almost everyone. Rose sat in the back with Juleka as she had on wireless earpiece in as she listened to Nadja, " _Today, Prince Ali, heir to the throne of Acho, will do the honors during his official Parisian visit by having a toy fundraiser for the sick children at the Paris City Children's Hospital.",_

Rose sighed at seeing the Prince, "He's just so gorgeous!", she wiped her eyes with the tissue Juleka handed to her, "And with a heart of gold!", turning to her friend and pointed at her, which made her flinch back, "I'm gonna write her a letter, telling him my complete adoration and respect!", she pulled out a paper and pen and started writing.

The whole class, besides Rose, turned their head when the door busted open and (Name) walked inside, trying to catch her breath. The teacher turned towards her, "Ah, (Na)-", before she could finish her sentence, a piece of paper was slammed onto her desk. Ms. Mendeleiev raised a bow as she picked it up and read it, "Okay, you're excused for being late, go sit down.", the heroine nodded as she past her boyfriend's seat and sat down beside Alya just as Rose sprayed her perfume.

"Thank you, Rose. But I don't think our classroom needs extra refreshing.", she walked over to the bubbly girls desk.

"Ah-ha! I thought someone packed a tuna fish sandwich but-AH!", Chloé slapped her thigh as something bit her, "UGH, what keeps biting me?!", from inside Adrien's bag, Plagg snickered, loving that his holder gave him permission to bite or give the other blond a little bit of mischief when she was being annoying.

Rose sighed as she handed over her bottle to the teacher, "Further more using your smart phone during school hours is strictly forbidden.", she held out her other hand, taking the phone and the wireless ear piece, "Take the rest of your things and go to the principal's office.”, Rose pouted as she packed her bag and walked out, sniffling. Ms. Mendeleiev walked up to the front of the class and back behind her desk, placing the phone in her desk drawer.

She held the perfume bottle up, "Can anyone tell me what happens when you play with flammable substance in a chemical lab?", no one raised their arms at first, but then (Name) did, ever so slowly, the teacher pointed to her, "Yes, (Name), you have the answer?"

The heroine put the her arm down as she wandered, "If you play with a flammable substance like perfume in a chem lab it could catch fire? And go _boom_?"

She smiled at her student, "Exactly, now I will demonstrate just that.", she sprayed a good amount into a fireproof glass dome then placing it over a the Bunsen burner and lit it. The whole class gasped, leaning back in shock, except for (Name) who leaned forward and smiled, she thought it was pretty awesome, as it made a small, controlled explosion. She smirked at her students, "Just to make sure you remember that, I'll be quizzing you tomorrow on lab safety, again. Except for (Name), who actually remembers it.", the heroine smiled nervously as she tapping her nails on the desk.

After school, they all stood outside, on the stairs, talking about what to do since everyone was free for lunch, "We could go to the shopping strip! I need to go to the thrift store there and pick up some fabric."

Alya shrugged her shoulder, "I'm cool with that, I need to go look at a new book.", (Name) turned to her boyfriend and Nino.

"What about you guys?"

"I wanna check out the music store and also I heard the ice cream shop has a new flavor.",

Adrien nodded, "Sounds good to me.", then he winced as everyone heard Chloé talking as she walked out. The model quickly hid behind his girlfriend, not wanting to deal with the rich girl today.

They watched as Chloé and Sabrina walked up to sidewalk as her limousine pulled up. She was saying something about the prince that was visiting Paris.

"D..did I hear you say Prince Ali?", they watch as Rose walked up to them, holding a letter.

The heroine winced when she realized what was gonna happen, "Oh no, Rose don't."

The rich brat smirked, crossing her arms, "Not to _you."_

"Prince Ali is staying at Chloé's dad's hotel."

"The only hotel fit for a prince and _I'm_ gonna be the first to meet him. Isn't he lucky."

Alya snorted, "More like _curse_.", which caused her friends to snort out laughter.

Rose held out the letter to Chloé, "Oh, could you please give him a special letter for me?"

"No prob."

The bubbly girl smiled, "Oh, that is sooo amazedly sweet of you to-", only to frown when the blond laughed, cruelly.

"You thought I was serious?! Like I wanna get anywhere near this-", she was only able to rip it once before it was snatched from her hands. Turning, she saw the group glaring at her, and (Name) held the two pieces of letter in her hands

"I think that's _enough_ , Bourgeois.", she pushed Rose behind her, still glaring at the rich brat, "Leave and go be a _bitch_ else where."

Chloé gasped at being insulted, "How da-"

"Just leave, Chloé.", she turned and saw Adrien glaring at her. She huffed as she crossed her arms then got into her limousine and Sabrina closed the door. The group waiting until the vehicle was out of sight before turning to the bubbly girl.

The heroine placed a soft hand to her shoulder, "Here Rose, I'm sorry we didn't step in sooner."

She sniffled as she took the pieces, "It's okay, at least you grabbed it before she completely ripped it up.", she looked over at Adrien as he place a hand on her other shoulder.

"If you like I could probably talk with the mayor and maybe get your letter delivered?"

Rose shook her head, "No, that's okay, thank you, Adrien but I think I'm just going to go.", before anyone could stop her, she grabbed her bag and ran off, stopping real quick to throw the letter in the trash. Everyone looked at each other, feeling awful for the poor girl.

Rose sat on a bench but the river, still crying as she wrote other letter to Prince Ali, tears dripping onto the paper.

" _Now there's a broken hearted princess if ever I saw one, every rose has its thrones."_

Picking up the bottle, she didn't notice the akuma disappear into it. She looked up as a butterfly outline appeared on her face.

_"Princess Fragrance, I am Hawkmoth. Your perfume is now your secret weapon, no one will be able to resist, especially Prince Ali. All I want from you in exchange are Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."_

"I'm coming my prince!", Rose grinned as she stood up and transformed.

"I don't know, dude, I don't think this is gonna work.", Nino said as he stood with his three friends in front of The Grand Paris hotel.

(Name) pouted, turning towards him, "Well, what do you think we should do? You saw how Rose looked! She looked so upset.", Adrien rubbed his girlfriend's back. (Name) was always thinking of others and sticking up for people. He shuddered to think what he would have been like with out her being a big influence on him. He probably would still be stuck under his father's thumb and he probably wouldn't be able to stand up to Chloé and her constant invasion of his personal space.

Somewhere in the canon universe, that Adrien sneezed.

"She has a point Nino and it wouldn't hurt to try talking to the mayor and try giving him the letter to give to the prince.", Alya looked at her friend, who add the letter fixed letter in her hands. She had grabbed it out of trash and, after cleaning her hands with hand-sanitizer, taped the two to pieces together then placed it in a new envelope.

They walked up to the doorman. with Adrien at the front, the stiff man looked at the group, "Ah, young Mr. Agreste, I would presume you're here to see Miss. Bourgeois?"

"Uuuh, Yes! There's something we need to give her!", with that they were let through the door.

They walked out of the elevator, only to stop and hide behind the corner when they spotted Chloé waiting for the other elevator at the end of the hall. (Name) peeked out, glaring at the blond's back, "Shit, that's the elevator we need to get to the mayor and the prince.", they had gotten the whereabouts of mayor from the desk lady, and because Adrien was childhood friends with his daughter, they didn't even have to make up an excuse!

Alya whispered back, "We need to wait for her to leave.", they watched as she walked in and ducked back so she wouldn't see them then peek back over to see her gone. Running over, the group waiting for the elevator.

Unfortunately, trouble was about to head their way, in the form of a perfume spraying villain.

Princess Fragrance walked up to the same doorman, standing with her hands on her hips, she exclaimed, "I've come to see Prince Ali."

"Do you have an appointment with the prince?"

She laughed, clasping her hands in front of her, "There's no need, I'm his princess!"

The man pushed her away, annoyed, "And I'm a monkey's uncle, lis-"

She frowned at him, "That's no away to speak to a princess!", pulling out her perfume gun, she sprayed him. When the cloud cleared, he kneeled to her.

"At your service, Princess Fragrance."

Princess Fragrance smiled, "A thousand times better.", she walked through the door, looking around for the prince, "Now, where is my wonderful Prince Charming, I can't keep him waiting."

The cameras of the news and journalists snapped rapidly as Prince Ali smiled nervously. Mayor Bourgeois placed a hand on the young man's back as he addressed them, "In honor of your presents here in Paris, your Highness, I've taken it upon myself to organize a lavish firework display on the Seine.", the prince walked over to the window and looked out, gasping when he saw a barge full of fireworks, "It will be displayed from this barge.", he looked back at the mayor.

"Thank you or how do we say in your language..", He threw up his fist in the air, "Totally awesome!"

Prince Ali's chaperone quickly check her schedule, "We will have to see if it fits in with the prince's busy schedule, we have very little time for festivities.", the prince frowned , slumping his shoulders, "His Highness has many responsibilities.", the Mayor glanced down as someone tapped his shoulder, it was his daughter Chloé. Who was standing beside him, looking like, well, _Chloé._

The mayor cleared his throat, "Prince Ali, allow me to intrude you to my own Princess, Chloé.", the rich brat walked up to him, a the back of her hand held towards him, instead of kissing like she wanted, he smiled as he shook it then let go.

She plastered on a sweet, fake smile, "So good to meet you, Prince Ali."

"Uuuh, so good to meet you, too.",

"Yes, it _is_ great to meet me, isn't it?"

The prince raised a brow at her, "Why yes, I said just that. Didn't you hear me?", she cracked a smile as her eye twitched.

Nobody paid attention as the elevator dinged and opened to reveal, (Name), Adrien, Alya, and Nino. They quickly ducked behind the counter in the back. The heroine peeked over the counter then got back down, turning to her friends, "So, what do we do now? No way we can get closer, even with Adrien here."

Chloé pulled Prince Ali close, snapping a picture with her phone, just then the other elevator ding and opened, causing a cloud of dark pink smoke billowed out as a finger walked out. They peek over then ducked back down in fright, "Did you see that?", they nodded, agreeing that they all saw that.

"Prince Ali, do you have anything to saw on your Parisian visit?", Nadja held the microphone close to him so he could answer.

"I'm happy to be here.", Princess Fragrance shot Chloé with a puff of green, which made everyone around her stop and start sniffing.

"W..where is that _smell_ coming from? Like rotten fish!", both the reporter, prince and mayor pinched their nose then turned their heads to the rich brat, she gasped at the audacity.

"That isn't me!", then she sniffed her hand, and moved it away, "It..it is me! EW!"

The reports got a weird look to their faces then turned and kneeled to the villain, "At your service, Princess Fragrance."

Prince Ali moved his hand away from his mouth and stared at her, "W..Who are you?"

She smiled as she walked up to him, "I'm Princess Fragrance and I've come here just for you. With just a spritz, you'll be _mine,_ Prince Ali!", everyone moved back as she aimed her perfume gun.

"This is bad.", (Name) looked at her Nino and Alya, she needed to get them out of here, so Adrien and her could transform.

"This is so cool!", the would be reporter already had her phone out but the heroine shoved the letter into her purse then grabbed her friends, to which Alya made a noise of complain and threw them into the elevator, quickly pushing the button and sending it off with them yelling in worry about them. She turned around to see confetti rain down from the ceiling. Only when she saw Adrien jumping off the DJ set and running somewhere to hide, did she realize what happened.

Making it quick, while everyone was distracted, she ducked back behind the counter, only this time as far as she could go and let Tikki out of her purse, "Looks like Rose got akumatized.", then whispered so no one would hear her, "Tikki, **_Spots on._** "

Princess Fragrance follow the prince and his group down the stairs, smirking when she saw them close theirselves into a room.

The mayor leaned his back against the door, "We'll be safe here, this is a reinforced door."

"So much chaos. How is anyone suppose to sick to a schedule around here.", the prince's chaperone quickly covered her mouth back up, because Chloé still smelled bad, and moved away from her as she huffed.

"What is that?!", Chloé pointed to the door, they all ran away as the smoke behind billowing out from under the door.

"My Prince! Smell the fragrance of my eternal love!", the villain gasped as she stopped her spinning. Turning around she saw, none other then Ladybug herself, with a big bandanna wrapped around the bottom of her face and using vacuum to suck up the perfume. A butterfly outline appeared on her face.

_"Get her miraculous!"_

She growled as it disappeared and used her perfume gun to propel herself over the heroine. Princess Fragrance kicked the plug out of the wall, causing the vacuum to lose power, "Looks like your powerless now super hero!", Ladybug dropped the hose and pulled out her yoyo, swinging it, ready for a fight.

Mayor Bourgeois cracked open and peek through, gasping when he saw who it was, "Ladybug!", his daughter then poke her head out and gasped loudly.

"It's Ladybug!"

The heroine didn't even turned her head as she pointed to down the wall, "Get out of here, now!", the mayor grabbed his daughter, then flung the door open and ran with the others following.

The villain tried to follow but was grabbed by her wrist and flung back towards the elevator, which opened to reveal Chat Noir.

He smirked at the villain, "Well hi.",

Glaring at the hero, she growled, "I don't have time for you!", she leaped over the heroine, who missed catching her a second time, then stopped as she saw the group go into a different stairway, "You can't escape my _perfuuuume!_ ", the heroes cursed as she started filling the hallway with a pink cloud. They, both surprisingly, were able to fit inside the dumbwaiter and successfully escape the perfume. Unfortunately, the mayor wasn't so lucky. As the cloud dispersed, Princess Fragrance pointed to the rest and ordered him to get them. He complied, bowing to her then running off.

The dumbwaiter stopped at the kitchen and they carefully slid out. Ladybug placed a bandana in her partner's hand, "Warp it around your mouth and nose, it probably won't do a lot but maybe enough."

"Got it.", with a little help, Chat was able to get the cloth on. They ran over to the door and peeked out of the window and saw Prince Ali, Chloé, and his chaperone bust inside.

"He's under the spell, shut the door!", that's when the brainwashed mayor popped in.

"But that's your father!"

"Who cares?! Shut the door!", the butler use the broom he had and pushed him out, slamming the door. Only for them to run away as more smoke seeped through the elevator door. Princess Fragrance walked out, arms opened.

"Come into my arms, my Sweet Prince."

The heroine looked at her partner, "We need to be careful about this, Chat.", she could tell he was smirking underneath that bandana.

"Of course, LB.", they busted opened the door and landed in front of the villain, which made her gasped and back up slightly.

"Phew! Maybe we should let a little fresh air in here, uh LB?"

"Took the words right outta my mouth, Kitty.", they pulled out their weapons as Princess Fragrance aimed her gun.

"No one will take my prince away!", she shot at them but Chat quickly dispersed them as Ladybug herded the three over to the window, opening it.

"Emergency evacuation, one at a time!"

"It's much to dangerous for the Prince.", she rolled her eyes at the chaperone, only to smirk when she saw a metal bowl on a trolly.

"You're right safety first!", she picked it up and paced the bowl upside down on his head. He couldn't help but smile, probably thinking this was fun. One by one, she helped them out and into the streets. Chat took the villain by surprise by expanding his staff, getting her in the stomach and flinging her into the kitchen. He ran, jumped out of the window, and onto the sidewalk.

Princess Fragrance looked down and screamed as she saw everyone get into the car and speed off. Using her perfume gun, she flew through the sky, fallowing the car.

This time Ladybug was driving and not the chaperone, she was not letting some schedule obsessed woman take the wheel while their lives were in danger. Chat Noir looked over at his partner, who was driving like a bat out of hell, and asked, "Can we open a window? This fish smell is even to much for a cat!", sadly, despite wearing something over their faces, they could, somewhat, still smell Chloé. The other blond huffed then pouted.

"No way!"

He groaned, "Why not?!"

"Because as soon as I open these windows, with our luck right now, I have a feeling she's gonna get here and I really don't wanna be mind controlled by a perfume/prince obsessed yandere!"

The hero pouted, "Okay, you have a point!", that when the chaperone butted in.

"We have precisely nine minutes to get to the hospital, the prince is on-",

"Ma'am.", the woman zipped it at the tone in the heroine's voice, "I understand, Prince Ali has a tight schedule BUT I don't want any kids getting hurt because of Princess Fragrance finding us there. So, please.", she quickly side-eyed the woman then turned back to the road, "Let me and my partner do our job, take down the villain and you can get back to your _oh so_ precious schedule.", they gasped as something landed on the top of the vehicle.

"My Prince, fancy-AAAHH!", the car stopped abruptly as Ladybug slammed on the brakes, flinging the villain off the car, making land on her side and skid to a stop a few feet away.

They turned their head to look at the heroine, who was giggling. Chat narrowed his eyes at her, "Whatever thinking, Bugaboo, don't do it."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I wasn't thinking of running her over, no way!"

"Laaaadybug.", a scream got their attention, they looked to see a faint pink mist coming in through the air vents.

"Shit, I forgot the about the vents! Everyone get out!", everyone slammed opened the car door and got out.

"My prince!", they looked to see the villain standing in front of the car, she sprayed her perfumed. For the heroes fight or flight kicked in, and they chose flight, because they knew if they got brainwashed there was no saving anyone.

From atop a building they saw the Princess Fragrance leave with her brainwashed Prince and the other two. Chat looked at her, "So, what's the plan, now?"

Ladybug placed her fist under her chin, thinking, "Princess Fragrance seems like a romantic, right?", he shrugged, "Anyway, if I was her were would I go?", they both thought for a moment then Chat snapped his fingers.

"What about The Seine, probably that bridge with all those locks on it.", he face turned a deep red as she grabbed it and pulled it towards hers.

He assumed she was smiling as she exclaimed, "Kitty, you're a genius!", he made a loud happy purr at the praise.

Princess Fragrance smiled as she was being escorted across the bridge by the mayor. She let his arm go as they go to the prince and grabbed his instead, "I can't wait to be together _foreeeevver_! Servants, love lock, please.", Chloé bowed to her as she held out the box and opened it, revealing a perfume smoking padlock. She pulled it out of the box and showed it to the prince, "This will lock our love forever, my prince."

He bowed to her, "At your service, Princess Fragrance.", she screamed as the padlock was knocked out of her hands and into to river.

"Not so fast, my royal pain in the neck!", she turned to see the heroes hanging from the light post, she tried to shoot them by it was quickly knocked away by Ladybug's yoyo.

_"Use the others to get their miraculous!"_

She pointed to the them, "Servants, attack and take their ring and earnings!", Chloé tried running at the heroine but she dodged, causing the blond to smack herself on the light post. While the heroes were busy fighting off the brainwashed people, the villain took the prince and ran off. Ladybug knocked out the chaperone and Chat took out the mayor.

Princess Fragrance stood on the tallest part of The Grand Paris hotel, "Who needs a padlock to secure our love when I can put everyone under my spell and make Paris our kingdom!", she raised her perfume gun to the sky and blasted a giant cloud above all of Paris.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked up from where they were standing and saw the dark pink cloud. The heroine righted her bandana on her face when she felt it slip, "Oh, this cannot be good."

"I cannot help but incline to agree with you there, Lady."

She looked around, "We need to do something fast! We need something with spark!"

"Like the fireworks over there?", he pointed to the barge that were packed with the flammable, colorful mini rockets.

The heroine smiled at her partner, "I'd kiss you right now but I'm with someone!", to which he pouted as her back was turned, if she could see the lower half of his face. Yeah, she with him and he would like a kiss from his girlfriend but he knew he couldn't do that. Right now, he just had to resign to just waiting till later after all this was done.

With a little help from Chat's staff, they landed onto the barge safely. Walking up to the control panel, Ladybug smiled at him and waved her hand over the panel, "If you please, Kitty?"

"My pleasure, Bugaboo. **_Cataclysm!_** ", with his powered up hand, he touched it, causing it to malfunction and setting off the fireworks. Quickly, she grabbed her partner by the waist and used her yoyo to swing them off the boat and onto land.

Princess Fragrance frowned as she saw her cloud explode and dispersed by the fireworks, "Thiscity isn't for us.", she walked up to Prince Ali, clasping his hands, "Too many people want to bother us. Let go far away from here, my prince, very far."

"Leaving so soon?", she looked up to see the heroes.

Chat had his staff thrown over his shoulder, "Yeah, the party just started. It’d be rude to miss it!"

"You!! You are ruining everything! So, now I'll ruin you!", she pulled out her perfume gun but Ladybug tossed her yoyo into the air.

" ** _Lucky Charm!!_** ", and out popped....a _balloon??_ Looking around, she saw one of the pipes that came from the fireworks. They dodged out of the way of her attack, she flipped over and grabbed the pipe and quickly shoved the balloon inside.

"You can't escape, Lady-"

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever! Time to finish this!", she tossed the pipe balloon just as the villain shot at her. It blocked the nozzle of the gun, trapping the perfume and making the balloon expand, "You heard it once, you heard it a million times. Chat, Now!", Chat come out of nowhere as he use his staff to knock her gun out of her hands, causing it to smash on the ground and releasing the akuma. Ladybug readied her yoyo but before she could catch it, her partner cupped the akuma in his hands. She pulled back her yoyo and stared at him, "Kitty, what are you doing? Let me purify it."

He grinned at her, "Oh no, I wanna show you something my Kwami told me about.", before she could ask he... _put the goddamn akuma into his_ ** _mouth_**.

The heroine nearly fell over in shock, righting herself, she looked at him, "Chat Noir, what in the hell?! Get that thing out of your mouth!!", he smirked, then caught her by the shoulders and turned her towards Princess Fragrance, who had detransfromed back into Rose. She turned back to her partner, who spat out the, now white butterfly, if a bug could glare, it sure would be right now. It flew off.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!_** ",getting over her shock, she tossed the ballon into the air, watching as it bursted into ladybugs that flew around and fixed everything.

"Pound it?", he held out his fist and she rolled her eyes then smiled at him, holding out her fist.

"Yeah, pound it.", they laughed as they pounded fist, "Later you are so explaining what the hell just happened."

He laughed, then placed a hand to his chest and bowed to her, "Of course, My Lady."

Prince Ali looked around confused, "How did I get here?", Rose looked up and gasped.

"Prince Ali!", she stood up, walking over to the guy. Giggling, she cling to his arm.

He glanced up and saw the heroes walking up to them, smiling he asked, "And who are you?"

Ladybug waved her hand, ignoring the question, "Never mind that. Here, Rose.", she pulled out the letter form her boot, holding it out to her, "A friend of yours asked me to give this to you."

The bubbly girl gasped, taking the letter from the heroine, she opened it to see it was her letter that had gotten torn. She giggled, Ladybug didn't have to tell her who did it, she already knew.

"Now that you're both okay, we have to get going.", they winked at the two before leaping into the air, with the help of their weapons, then they were out of site.

Rose looked at Prince Ali, "Know how you're always helping sick children around the world? I just wanted you too know you are the most kind hearted person I have ever met.", they stared into each other's eyes then he blinked and smiled.

"Really?"

"Prince Ali!", Chloé ran up to him, and took his upper arm, pushing Rose out of the way, "You're safe! Aren't you glad I'm safe, too? So shall we continue were we left off?"

"Oh, no thank you!", he removed the rich brat from his person, "I have a special event at the hospital for children..with Miss.Rose.", the bubbly girl gasped as her took her shoulders, "Let's us leave before my chaperone finds me.", he winked at her then took her hand as they ran off.

Rose waved at the other girl, "Bye, Chloé!", it took a minute before it registered in the blond’s brain on what just happened then she exploded in a fit of rage and yelling.

Later that night, Ladybug met Chat Noir at their usually meet up spot. She sat down beside him, "So, gonna tell me what in the hell that was about?"

He smirked at her, "About what?"

She crossed her arms, "You know damn well what I mean, have you been able to do that this whole time?"

"I guess?", he shrugged, "My Kwami really only told me a few days ago about it, he said he doesn't like telling his holders about that ability."

"Well, why not?"

He winced, "Because akumas have a _taste_ and it's not a _good_ taste. Also it was never really needed before I took the ring.”

"Ummm, can you just _not_ put them in your mouth?"

Chat shook his head, "I mean I could but unfortunately the cat instinct kicks in and well...yeah."

Ladybug glanced around then nervously asked, "W...what do they tasted like?"

He cringed and stuck out his tongue as he gagged, "You know what burnt popcorn tasted like?", she nodded, "Turned that up to an eleven and mix it with sadness and anger.", his partner full body cringed backwards.

"Okay, so let's agree to let me purify the akuma, unless absolutely necessary. I really don't wanna torture you like that."

He smile as he hugged her, "Awwww, LB, I knew you cared!"

"Of course, you're my partner.", she patted his back then stood up, "Now let's get paroling.", he made a whooping noise as they leaped of the roof and went about their usually night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do u guys think I’m too mean to Marinette?? I get that she’s a teenager and every teens goes through an awkward part in their lives, can’t talk to crushes, pressure with grades, but...maybe be cause she just written not too well?? And it seem the other characters aren’t written well in season 3 or so either, with what I’ve heard.  
> 


	28. Simon Says

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir play Simon says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Reader is high key stressed as hell, like she remembered at one point Marinette gets grounded and she’s like NOPE, I can’t let that happened to me!! So like hella stress comes into play. 
> 
> Bruh I’m sorry u can probably tasted the salt I have for Adrien’s father in this fic...I’m mean I’m kinda not sorry cuz Reader...she don’t like him

" _Welcome back to everyone's number one live game show, The Challenge! Let's give it up for our next awesome contestant...Nino!"_ , Nino fixed his hat and walked up on stage, standing beside Alec. The show host place hand on on his shoulder as Nino waved to the camera, " _So, Nino you're a student and a DJ? That's pretty awesome, check the decks we got for you!",_ as this was going on, (Name) slept on the couch, not even being woken up by her phone going off with texts from her friends. Her parents looked at her, worriedly, their poor daughter had been so tired lately. Carefully, they tapped her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, we need to talk.", they flinched back as she sprung up, hair sticking out in different direction, and drool on her cheek and chin.

"I didn't do anything! I haven't missed any classes! Please don't ground me!", oh god, oh god! She remembered at some point Marinette had gotten grounded after missing to much school, she _cannot_ let that happen to her. She had been so careful, almost micromanaging her hero work and schooling. They stared at her, more worried, before sitting down on each side of her.

Tom placed a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Honey, of course not. This isn't about that, in fact you've been doing very good at your schooling.", then Sabine chimed in.

"We're worried, dear, we know you haven't been sleeping well and being class representative is taking a lot out of you."

The heroine glanced back and forth at her parents, "...So..I'm _not_ grounded?"

"Of course not, sweetheart, what we're trying to say is maybe you should take somethings off your plate for a while, so you won't be so tired and stressed all the time.", she smiled nervously at her mother. Oh, if _only_ she could take somethings off her plate. Between juggling being a hero, making sure she's on time for school, class rep things she had to do, making time for friends and her boyfriend, and helping in the bakery, the heroine really didn't have enough time to distress and just relax.

She tapped her chin with her finger, thinking, "Do you guys still need help with the bakery?"

Her father patted her shoulder, "If that's one of the things that'll help, then I thing we can run the it without you for a little bit."

"And maybe have Alya help more with class planning?", they nodded in agreement. She let out a relieved breath, happy she wasn't grounded, then she saw the tv and all that stress she thought was going down, shot back up. (Name) jumped up, scaring her parents, "I have to get to the TV station! Nino's counting on me! ", she wiped the drool from her face and quickly ran her fingers through her hair then grabbing her purse and phone from the couch. She was out of the door before her parents could stop her.

They looked at the door before glance back at each other, then Tom let out a nervous chuckle, "So much for trying to get her to distress.", his wife only smiled as she sighed and shook her head. They turned back to the tv to watch their daughter's friend complete his challenge.

_"So the challenge that was chosen for you isss.."_ , Alec pulled out the card from the envelop, " _To get the Mayor of Paris, André Bourgeois, to dance!",_ he turned to a live video of the mayor sitting in his office, " _Thank you for agreeing to playing with us today, sir. What are Nino's chances tonight?"_

_"Zero. I despise dancing. Last time I set foot on a dance floor, Madonna was kindergarten."_

_"The Challenge, what an interesting concept. A tv show with such potential for negative emotions. Oh, the destructive mayhem we could cause."_

(Name) gotten into the studio just in time to see Nino in the middle of his set. Huffing for breath, she walked over to Adrien, who smiled when he saw his girlfriend. Stopping beside him, she leaned over and whispered, "Sorry I'm late, I thought I had time to take a quick nap and before I knew it my parents had woken me up."

He placed a hand on her back, "It's alright, we know you've been pretty tired.", she smiled, brightly and threw her arms around him him in a hug.

"Just wait right here."

"Thanks.", they pulled from their hug and turned to see a man with cards and a bright tuxedo jacket. They waved to him and he waved backed back then held out his hand, which set Adrien's bodyguard off. He pushed the couple behind him and getting near the other man, trying to intimidate him.

Adrien placed his hand on Gorillas' chest, shaking his head, "No, it's okay!", after he calmed down, everyone turned back to watch Nino's performance.

"Victory! Challenge conquered by Nino!", Alec placed his arm around him and smiled as he pointed to the camera, "You moved your head to the beat, Mayor Bourgeois, that means dancing!"

The mayor looked shocked at being caught, " _That's not true! My neck was..itching. That's all."_

 _"_ Relieving an itch to the beat counts as dancing too!", he turned towards Nino, "Nino, congratulations! You'll return in one week to meet your next challenge!", the DJ walked off stage and the stage hand moved the DJ seat, "And now for our next contestant, Simon Grimault!", the man walked away from the pair as Nino walked up.

"Awesome, dude!", Adrien fist bumped him.

"Congrats, Nino!", (Name) hugged her friend close, patting him on the back as she let him let go.

Simon stood on the stage beside Alec as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "Mr. Grimault, you are a hypnotist! You use cards to hypnotist people to get what you want from them!"

"Well...yes, I'm a hypnotist but..", he pulled out a few cards from his deck, "I don't use my skills to get anything."

"So, your challenge today, Simon, is to use your talents to bring a very elusive celebrity to this very TV set. Give it up for the King of Fashion...Gabriel Agreste!", the man's face appeared on the screen and he didn't look pleased, which was his usually face.

_"What is this show? I was told this was an interview."_

Nino grabbed onto Adrien shoulders, "Duuuude, your dad!"

(Name) winced, "I kinda feel bad for Simon now."

"Do you thing, Simon! Let's see if you can bring Mr. Agreste here with your hypnotic persuasion."

Simon shook his head, "I told you I don't make people-"

"Ha! A shy hypnotist, how funny is that, Gabriel?"

_"Hilarious, this show is pathetic and so is your contestant. Control me? Never.",_ he clicked a bottom on his remote and then his was gone.

Adrien sighed but then both guys winced when she saw his girlfriend's face, on the outside she was seemed calm but they knew on the inside she was very angry. They looked around making sure no akuma were around. She turned her head towards him, a very sweet smile on her face then said, "Your father is the reason God created the middle finger, sweetie.", they both snorted, trying to stifle a laugh.

“Now, (Name), that’s not nice.”

“I don’t care..”, she crossed her arms. That man was a sucky person and she didn’t really like him, also she got a weird vibe when she was around him. 

Alec then turned back towards the camera, smiling, "Well, Mr. Agreste has turned down your challenge. Game over!"

"But that's not fair, I didn't even get time to-", he could finished as he was pulled away off the stage and out of the room by a stage hand. Simon slumped over as the door was slammed in his face.

_"Yeees, humiliation and anger, the prefect elements for transforming a loser into a winner."_

The akuma disappeared into his one of his cards. He looked up, a butterfly outline appearing on his face.

" _I am Hawkmoth, you are now Simon Says. I will help you be the most powerful hypnotist ever but you have to help me in return when the time is right. So, do we have a deal, Simon Says?"_

_"_ Simon Says, yes."

"Simon Says the show is not over." Everyone turned and gasped as the doors busted open and the villain walked inside.

"What on earth?"

"Simon Says, you're lame!", he pulled a card from his deck, "As lame as duck!", he tossed it, hitting Alec in the chest, causing the man to start acting like a duck. The bodyguard placed himself in front of the teens and ran to fight the villain, "Simon Says, Stop!", he tossed a card, making him pause, "Simon Says you are a gorilla!", he tossed another, causing him to start acting like a gorilla. He turned and ran at the teens, who split up and ran off. Adrien ran off into a side room and (Name) ran up the stairs, ducking down behind them.

She opened up her purse, releasing Tikki, "Tikki, **_Spots on._** "

"Gabriel Agreste turned down my challenge and he will pay for it! By midnight tonight, he will entertain us in this very studio! Gabriel, I'm coming to get you!", Chat Noir landed above him on the metal scaffolding lights. Chat ears twitched at his dad's name.

"Dad?"

"What?", he turned his head to see Ladybug land beside him.

"Uuuh..Nothing...Nothing.", he glanced around, hoping she didn't hear him say that.

_"It's risky but it gives me an idea. Good luck, Simon Says."_

The heroes looked down and saw Nino, who saw them, but they shh'd him. His partner stopped him before he could attack, "We have to be careful, Kitty, one wrong more and we could get controlled."

He nodded, "Right. Got a plan?", she glanced around then nodded.

"I tackle him and you try and grab the deck.", they ready theirselves into an attack position then pounced on the villain, pushing him to the ground.

"Chat Noir says, give us those cards.", but before he could go for them Simon Says scattered them. The heroes went for them, trying to find with one had the akuma.

"My gorilla will take care of you. Simon Says, knock him out!", he tossed the card, hitting the bodyguard in the chest and causing him to go after the heroes. He hit them out of the room.

They landed on their feet and got back into a fighting position, "I may not always land on my feet but I always pounce back.", they dodged, jumping over him as he punched a hole in the wall.

"We need to take care of him and get back to our main problem, Chat.", her partner nodded.

Back in the studio, Simon Says finished picking up his cards, I could use an army.", then on other floor, he appeared from the elevator to a small crowd of people, "You are all soldiers!", he tossed the cards, hitting each person as they tried to run, "Simon Says, search all over Paris till you find Gabriel Agreste!", they got up, all zombie like, and began moving.

Ladybug and Chat Noir pulled out their weapons to attack Gorilla, only for his weapon to be grabbed and tossed out of his hand then her's to be grabbed, too but she was tossed with it, slamming through the studio doors and back into the room. Chat watch his partner be flung away, "Ladybug!", he quickly dodged the big arms before they could crush him. He hissed at the man and swung at him, scratching him on arms. The man stepped back as blood dripped down to the floor but he still tried to grab for the hero.

The heroine landed into the room then rolled until she was a few feet near the stage. Getting up, she groaned and rubbed her head, "Ladybug!", she looked over to see Nino, still hiding behind the same box. She walked up to him, even though she still felt terrible.

"Hey, you okay?"

The DJ stood, fixing his hat, "I'm fine but my friends, Adrien and (Name) are still here some where.", oh, she knew where he was, probably getting his ass handed to him. Her poor boyfriend/partner.

She glanced around, "Oh, the girl with blue hair?", he nodded, she smiled, "She's fine! I got her outside before she could get mind controlled.", she placed a hand on his shoulder, "And don't worry, we'll find Adrien."

Just as this was happening, Chat hissed out in pain at being slammed against the wall, he looked over as the elevator opened. Taking this as a sign, he decided to use it, “Hey, Ladybug!", the poor woman jumping away, leaning against the wall as the man looked at her, giving the hero just what he need to kick him away and free himself. He dodged every punch he threw then grabbed him by the arm and flipped him into the elevator as the woman ran off to safety, " ** _Cataclysm!"_** , before the bodyguard to get out, he touched the control button, causing it to malfunction and the elevator to fall. Hearing something behind him, Chat flipped backwards and grabbed his staff, he turned and pointed at the person behind him.

"Good to see you're doing okay without me.", he looked at his partner wide eyes as she was also standing beside Nino. Chat put the staff away and walked up to them.

"Sorry, thought you were Simon Says."

"He has an entire army."

"He's looking for Gabriel Agreste. We better get to him faster then they can.", that's when Chat's ring beeped

Ladybug pointed to it, "Might wanna deal with that, I'm gonna look for Nino's other friend."

He looked at them, panicked, "Forget it! He's probably hypnotized."

"But he's my buddy!"

"Uuuuuh...", Chat rubbed his neck, "You're right. Maybe he's hiding. I'll leave you to look for him. Let's meet up at the Agreste place later.", he shut the door to the exit stairway, making the other two look at each other.

"Finding Adrien will be a piece of cake.", Chat Noir walked down a few stairs, stopping at the bottom of on pe and then detransfromed, "Plagg, hide!", the Kwami quickly hid in his jacket as he ran off.

Ladybug and Nino made their way to the glass bridge, stopping when they saw the model on the other side, "Nino!"

The DJ smiled at seeing his friend, "Adrien!", he ran up and quickly hugged him. He pulled back and asked, "Dude, you okay?"

"I'm fine.", Nino moved away as the heroine walked up. Adrien looked at her, man, was his girlfriend beautiful in her hero outfit. He smiled at her, "Hello."

She smiled back, waving at him, "Hello, you sure you're okay?" 

He rubbed his neck, "I'm fine, really.", then gasped, "What about (Name)? Is she okay?", he knew she was fine, she was right in front of him but he had to pretended to not know.

"Oh! She's fine! I got her out."

"Oh, thanks but now we have to get to my house, my father's in danger."

She nodded, "Let's go, Chat Noir will meet us there."

Adrien slammed the door opened, looking for his father, as the two followed him, "Nathalie, where's my Father. He's in danger."

"He knows already.", they stopped at the bottom of the stair case and looked up at the head of the house.

"Good evening, Ladybug.", the man stared down at the heroine, using the tactic to stand tall on the top of the stairs to make himself seem bigger. She straighten her back, her head held high as she stared at him right back. She would not tremble before this man, she hasn't done it before as (Name), she sure as hell won't as Ladybug.

"Evening, Mr. Agreste."

"Father, you have to get out of here. The hypnotist, Simon Says, is coming after you.", the man walked down the stairs, stopping in front of them.

"What? and be dictated by a mad man? Certainly not."

The model threw his arms up in frustration, "Father, he's dangerous, who knows what he'll do!"

The man threw off his son's concerns, "Head up to your room now, you've had enough excitement for today.", he turned to his assistant, "Nathalie, make sure they stay there.", Adrien moved away from her hand before she could touch his shoulder.

"Father, this is serious! God, Why-"

"Adrien.", he looked over to Ladybug, who smiled softly at him, "Go to your room, I've got this, don't worry.", he wanted to fight more but then he looked into her eyes and he could see the messages there, that message of just trust her and of course, he does. The model huffed and walked up to his room with Nino and Nathalie following him.

When they were gone, Gabriel turned to the heroine, "I have to apologize for my son, Ladybug, he's like his mother. Way to overtly dramatic.", it took all of her inter strength not to just roll her eyes and snap him to, _maybe_ , apologize for being a _shitty_ parent.

She sighed, "But he is right, sir, Simon Says is a real threat and you're in a lot of danger.", he smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, which took at lot for her not to cringed back and slap his hand away.

"What could possibly happen with you here to protect me.", she had a really, really bad feeling.

"You sure your old man isn't some robot or something?", Nino asked his friend as he tried to keep up with him climbing the stairs.

Adrien rolled his eyes, upset that his father wasn't listening to him, "My Father is sure I'm not sure of anything.", he slammed open his door and then slammed it back shut. Nino looked around at his room, amazed.

"Whoa, I'm sure stadiums are smaller then your room."

The model opened the bathroom, "Make yourself at home, I'm going to take a shower."

Nino looked at his friend confused, "Now?"

He shrugged, "What can I say? It's the model in me!", he walked in and quickly shut the door. Once the door was shut, he let Plagg out, "Why doesn't my Father ever listen! Plagg, **_Claws out!_** ", after transforming, he opening the window to his bathroom and jumped out, leaping onto the roof.

Back in the house, Ladybug looked at a few pictures of Adrien as she stood in Gabriel's office, "Isn't he flawless?", she glanced at him from the side.

She gave a thoughtful hmm, looking at the photos, "Yes, quite the handsome young man."

"I've never notice your earnings before.", she sided eyed him, "They really are quite unique. May I?", they were both saved by her yoyo going off, mainly him, because she was about to _snap_ , physically with her teeth and with words for getting into her space a second time. She already let the man touch her shoulder and get into her space once, not a second time.

With a straight face she excused herself, turning she answered the call, placing it to her ear, "Chat, where have you been?"

_"_ I was..uh..keeping Simon Says at bay.", he gasped as he looked at the gate and saw zombie like people getting closer.

_"And?"_

"I couldn't keep him away, he’s coming and he’s got company.", he hung up then jumped off the roof.

Ladybug hung up then closed her yoyo as her partner hopped through the window, slamming it shut," Close off all exits, they're coming from every direction!", he placed his back against the window, "Do as I say, engage the self defense system. We need total lock down!", Gabriel walked over to his computer and activated the lock down.

He looked at the hero, suspicious, "How do you know so much about the system?"

Chat cringed, realizing he done goofed. He rubbed the back of his head, "Uuhh..In a house like this, it's a given!"

The designer continued to typed away at the computer, "They won't get in this house is build like a fortress."

On the outside, Simon Says stood in the middle of his zombie like army. He pulled out a few cards, "Simon says, destroy!", he tossed them into a few people, causing them to become destructive as they tore down the gate.

In the house, they all looked around as the red light flashed and then the emergency power cut on. Chat looked at the camera surveillance of the front gate, "There are to many of them. Your defense system is failing."

Ladybug gasped, "Adrian and Nino! I better go get them!", she ran off but stop at the door when the designer opened up a wall painting.

"Here, Nathalie. Take the controls in case you need to unlock an exits.", she nodded as she took a remote, he looked at the heroine. "She's coming with you."

"I'll reinforce the outer doors.", he pointed to Gabriel, "You go hide in the atrium, it's not safe in here!"

"Nobody tells me what to do, not even a super hero."

Chat snatched the last remote, "You're in _danger_ like everyone else, so stop thinking you're above us all and just _fucking_ do as I tell you too!", he looked on in shock at the hero then smirked.

"Quite the temper, you remind me of someone.", he growled as he narrowed his eyes then left through the the window and closed it.

Simon Says laughed as he watched his hypnotized army climb the house, trying to get in.

_"I don't think that's a good idea, Simon Says."_

"But Gabriel Agreste is in there!"

_"Don't forget our deal. I feel Ladybug and Chat Noir near by. Once you got them in front of you, you'll be able to honor our agreement. Just take their jewels."_

"It's as good as done, Simon Says will defeat them!"

Ladybug opened the door to Adrien's room, with Nathalie behind her, to only see Nino, "Ladybug, what's going on?"

She ran over to him, "We need to move to saver ground. Where's Adrien?"

"Taking a shower.", she gave him a confused look, "Says it’s the model in him.", she rolled her eyes and walked over to the door, knocking on it. Placing her ear to it, she heard nothing then turned towards the assistant.

"Take Nino to the atrium. I'll take care of Adrien.", she held out her hand, "Leave the remote with me.", she looked unsure as she handed it to the heroine. As she left with the DJ, Ladybug walked back over to the bathroom door, knocking again, "Adrien?"

Just as that was happening, our favorite cat hero landed inside his bathroom thought the window, "Adrien?", he gasped, looking over at the door at Ladybug's voice, "Adrien?", he quickly turned on the shower as she opened the door, "Adrien?"

"Yeah?", he face grew scarlet red, almost matching her suit as she realized she could have seen him..well..naked, which was a stupid thought because she damn well knew he wasn't in the shower, but she was still a dumb teenager and the thought of it made her embarrassed. She smiled nervously as he poked his head around the wall.

"Umm..W..we have to l..l..leave..too dangerous!", she squeaked out.

He smiled at her, "Can I put on my clothes first?"

She nodded then muttered, "If you must...I MEAN! Go ahead, I'll be out here waiting!", she quickly slammed the door and then leaned on it, sighing and trying to calm her fast beating heart, "Good lord, what the hell is wrong with me?"

Nathalie and Nino ran into Gabriel's office and slammed the door. He looked at the two then asked, "Where is my son?"

Nino messed with his hat, "He'll be here, he's with Ladybug.", he narrowed his eyes at the answer.

Ladybug glanced around the room as she waited, then turned to look at Adrien's computer and saw a young woman, "My mother on her seventeenth birthday.", she glanced over and saw Adrien with a towel around his neck. She knew exactly who that was, being someone close to him and his girlfriend, he had told her who that was.

"She has your eyes."

"She has my eyes."

They stared at each other, realizing what they just said, it wasn't like she didn't say it before but she guess it was different when she said it in hero-form. They turned around and gasped at seeing the zombie people busted into his room. She quickly picked him up and tossed him back into his bathroom, "Stay here, I'll take care of it!", she then shut the door.

"Oh my! Was that sweet love?", Plagg flew out chuckling which made Adrien roll his eyes, red faced.

"You know that's my girlfriend and I already feel that way about her. Gotta help her. Plagg, **_Claws out!!_** "

The designer looked up from his computer, "Are they coming?", his assistant tried to keep the door close only for it to bust open and the zombie people to grab him. Nathalie hid as he struggled to get free. Simon Says walked and smirked as he saw he had gotten him.

Chat Noir landed on the roof only to freeze as he saw people on there, too. One pointed at him and then they started trying to dog pile him, which he dodged.

Back inside Adrien's room, Ladybug was having a similar problem. The zombies people trying to get her, which she, of course, flipped and dodged away, "Excuse you but keep your hands to yourselves!", flipping out of the room, she knocked one down then pushed off him to knock another one down. The heroine slid down the riling and hopped off, landing safely on the floor then ran into Gabriel's office, only to find him not there.

"Well that's just great!", Chat slipped in thought the window and stood beside his partner.

She glanced around the office and saw an alcohol cabinet, she smirked as she walked over to it and grabbed a bottle, making sure it was the very flammable kind, "Do you think his magic cards are flammable?", looking at her partner, she shook the full bottle. He smirked back, realizing what she was getting at.

"I mean we _can_ always find out."

"Welcome to another exciting hour of The Challenge! Good evening, again from Simon Says. Viewers, I've kept my promise! Heerrree's Gabriel!", he moved over a little so Gorilla could walk the man onto the stage, in front of the cameras. the villain pulled out a card, "Simon Says, you are a butterfly.", he blew on it making it float and disappear into the designer. It made him start to act like a butterfly.

Outside the room, the heroes had just gotten there, catching Gabriel acting like a fool on the tv screens. Ladybug snorted, trying not to giggling then straighten up as Chat mockingly glared at her, "We have to save him."

Simon Says held up his deck, " _Tomorrow, butterfly, you will be no more."_

"We have to get the deck and destroy it!"

"Then it’s lucky we have somewhat of a plan.", they kicked the door opened, alerting the villain that they were there.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir. You can save him by giving me your miraculous.", he pulled out a card from his deck, "Do the right thing."

The heroine smiled, "Naaah, I don't think so.", she tossed up her yoyo, " ** _Lucky Charm!_** ", and out popped... _a flip lighter_. She giggled, this was exactly what she needed, "Time to finish this."

"Simon Says, your lighter is useless!", he tossed it just as she popped the top off the bottle and took a swig then flick the lighter on and spit out a fireball. When the flamed died down the card was burned partly and the villain looked on in shock as the heroes smirked.

"Oh, look, paper is still paper.", she took another swig just as he prepared to attack again.

"Simon Says, your-", but it was quickly smacked out of his hand but Chat. The cat hero landed in front of him.

"I don't think so, I'm not gonna let you get another word in edge wise!", he dodged cards and his partner quickly sit them a blazed but no akuma come out.

"Simon-"

"Nanananananana!!!"

"It doesn't matter either you can here me or not. All that matters is that you remove your miraculous and give it to me!", he tossed all of his cards out them but was shocked when Ladybug spat another alcohol laced fire ball at them, burning them to ash. Then only to smirk when he saw Gabriel, he pulled out about card, "Simon Says, take off little airplane.", he tossed that on towards him only for it to be smacked away by her yoyo. He turned glaring at the heroes, "Simon Says, it's over!", he tossed two completely black cards at them but they were knocked away by Chat.

"Follow my lead.", they ran at him but inside of using her yoyo, she tossed the bottle at his hand knocking the deck up into the air then kicking him away. She cupped her hands together, allowing her partner to use them to lift him up into the air.

" ** _Cataclysm!!_** ", Chat grabbed the cards, rusting them as he landed then smashing it to the ground, freeing the akuma.

"Oh no, you don't!", Ladybug flung her yoyo, capturing it then smiled as she released the, now white, butterfly.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!_** ", she tossed the lighter into the air and watched as it bursted into ladybugs, that flew around and fixed everything.

"Pound it!"

They walked over to a confused Gabriel, "Here you go, sir. Sorry I had to borrow it.", she placed the fixed bottle into his hand. He looked at it then at them confused.

"You-", a beeping interrupted them.

"CHAT! Our jewelry! We have to go, now!"

He smirked, "Like a cat on a hot tin roof.", he turned towards the designer, "See you, later, Mr. Agreste.", he shook the man's hand only for the man to turn his hand and stare at this ring. He frowned, pulling his hand away. Smiling, he winked at his partner, "And you too, LB.", both of them ran off waving goodbye.

Back in his room, Adrien stood by the window, flipping through photos of his mother and sometimes him and his mother. He missed her, a lot. He wondered how things would be if she were still around.

The sound of the door opening caused him to look up and Plagg to hide. The model saw his father walk in. Gabriel walked over to his son, standing stiff then out of no where hugged him, which caught him by surprise but he smiled and hugged him back. Only for it to be ruined when his father saw the ring on his finger.

He pulled back and grasped Adrien's hand, "I've never notice your ring before."

The model pulled his hand away and frowned as he crossed his arms, "It's that the only thing you've never notice about me?"

"I'm glad everything worked out for the best.", he turned and walked away, shut the door as his son glared, disappointed. As soon as he was gone, Plagg peeked his head out, feeling bad for his holder.

The Dupian-Cheng's looked at their daughter and couldn't help but smiled, it had only been a week but (Name) seemed to be feeling less stressed, "So, going back to the studio?", she smiled at her father.

"Yep, I wanna get there early!", she waved to them as she headed out the door, "Bye guys, love you!"

At the studio, (Name) stood by her boyfriend as Alec pulled out the card for Nino's challenge, "So, we've up the challenge for you tonight, Nino. You're gonna have to get not one but _two_ celebrities dancing, however this time you can choose your opponents!"

"Oh, I got this one in the bag! I'm gonna pick two buds I know won't let me down, Ladybug and Chat Noir!", the couple froze when the heard their super hero names. They quickly snuck off. Ah, the things they do for their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUUUUUYYS, GIIIIRLD AND NON-BINARY PALS!!! Guess what fucking episode is next???
> 
> Give up? 
> 
> It’s Volpine!! 
> 
> I have been WAITING to sink my teeth into this damn episode!!  
> :) I’m gonna have fun with this one hehe


	29. Volpina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir take care of a lying little fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m making this chapter take place at the beginning of Autumn/Fall, were everything starts to cool down and Everything changes to pretty colors! Also everyone gets a outfit change! I mean they usually change something out their outfits I just never really saw they do, sorry
> 
> I really want ur guys’s opinion on this chapter, so tell me what u think!

It was a lovely day as autumn began to settled down on the City of Paris, changing the trees from luscious greens to beautiful golden yellows, reds and oranges and slight chill blew through the city as well, meaning it was time for everyone to bring out the autumn clothing. Such as Adrien, who was walking down the stairs, dressed in a semi-thick hoodie jacket, his normal jeans, a black beanie on his head to protected his ears from the slight chill, and switching out his shoes for a pair of orange ankle-high fall boots. He also made sure he was wearing the leather bracelet that (Name) gifted him.

"Yes, I'm busy.", he stopped at the bottomed of the stairs as he heard his father's voice. Narrowing his eyes, the model walked closer, seeing him talking on the phone, "I was right in the middle of something very important. What do you want?", Adrien peeked in, watching his father get heated with who ever was on the other end on the phone, "What?! This is unacceptable, the sample garment doesn't match at all! All you had to do was follow a pattern, imbeciles!!", the designer closed the book and picked it up. The model watched as his father walked over and placed it in a safe as he continue to talk to the person on the phone, "No, no don't use him! He's completely useless! Call my assistant, Nathalie, she'll give you some other.", he quickly hid as Gabriel walked out of his office.

Adrien waited until he was gone and then looked back at his office, "He hides things behind the painting of mom?", Plagg flew out, snickering.

"Oooh, I love dirty secrets!", the model snuck back to the door and peeked his head in. Glancing around, he didn't see any surveillance but just because he didn't see any, didn't mean their wasn't, something else he learned from his girlfriend, always be on the look out for anything. He turned his head towards his Kwami.

"Plagg, I'm gonna need to disable any cameras for a short time, can you do that?",

He smirked at his holder, "Ooh, Sneaky, sneaky. But yeah, I can do that. Be back in a bit.", he flew into the room and after a few minutes was back out, "You got ten to fifteen minutes, better hurry."

"Thanks, Plagg.", he ran in and stopped in front of the portrait of his mother. Dropping his gym bag, he opened it.

"Oh, yes! Go on, go on!", his Kwami cheered him on as he reached for it only to move away, sighing, "I can't go through my dad's things. Besides I don't even know the code and my fencing class is about to start!"

Plagg gave him a dead-panned look, "Such a party pooper!", then disappeared thought the safe door. Adrien opened the door as he heard him gasped.

"What? What's wrong?", he saw his Kwami floating beside the book his father had put in here but also staring at a brooch near a picture of his mother. He looked towards his holder.

"We need this book, grab it and this brooch but be careful.", this was only the third time he'd seen Plagg so serious.

He gave him a confused look, "What..what do you-", the Kwami surprised him by dropping the book into his hands.

"I have no time to explain fully, buddy, but all I can say it's time you learned of those dreams you've been having and time you've met a certain someone, along with Ladybug. Now get the brooch and let's get out of here before those cameras cut back on!", the model cursed as he quick grabbed the brooch and shoved both the items into his school bag, closed the safe and painting back up then grabbed his gym bag, running out of the door.

"Adrien, you're going to be late.", he stopped in the middle of the foyer at the sound of Nathalie's voice. Turning around he saw her and Gorilla standing by the door to the house. He chuckled as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah, sorry. I was texting (Name)!", he waved his phone, showing them, "Just making sure we still have plans this afternoon."

Speaking of (Name), Alya and her were also dressed in their autumn clothing. (Name) switched out her hoodie for a light gray button up with pink pokeadots, covered with a baggy sweater the same color as her jacket, a (favorite color) plaid colored pleated mid- thigh length skirt, black tights with cherry blossom pattern, a red beanie, and red leather knee-high boots with gray bottoms. She was also sporting her usually choker, ladybug necklace and, now that her new ear pricing had healed, she can wear both her miraculous and her new dangling blossom shaped earnings.

Alya switch out her clothes for a light but still warm turtle-neck sweater, covered with a thin hoodie-jacket with the sleeves rolled up, her short jeans replaced with longer ones but her shoes still remind the same ones she wore everyday but her hair was pulled back into a cute, messy bun and she wore dangling ladybug earrings.

"Can you believe Lila knows Prince Ali?", the heroine stopped, turning her head to look at Rose and Juleka, who, like everyone else, were dressed in their warmer clothes, fitting their styles but Juleka had her hair up in a ponytail, "She even flew in his private with him!"

"Why did Jagged Stone write a song about Lila when he could of written one about me?!", she turned watching Chloé and Sabrina, who quickly saw the heroine and waved at her then left to catch up with her friend. (Name) waved at the red head as she raised a brow, taking a sip of her bubble tea.

"Lila knows all of the Hollywood directors.", she watched Nino watch by as he talked with Kim and Max, "She promise she mention me to Spielberg himself.", swallowing her sip, she ran and quickly caught up with her friend.

"Who's this Lila girl?", she took another sip as she thought about how that name sounded so familiar. Where had she heard that name before?

"Yeah, she just started at our school!", (Name) followed the finger that was pointed towards a girl, who she now recognized and who was awfully to _damn_ close to her _fucking boyfriend_!, "She even gave me an exclusive inter-AH!", the heroine spat out her drink and began to cough, "(Name)!", her friend began patting her back, trying to help.

"(Name)!", wiping her mouth, she looked up and saw Adrien running towards her. He stopped beside her and began rubbing her back, "You okay?"

She coughed, "Ugh, sorry yeah, it just went down the wrong pipe."

"Who's this?", they turned and saw Lila, walking up to them.

Adrien grimaced but replaced with a strained smiled, he placed an arm around his girlfriend, "This is (Name) Dupain-Cheng, she's my girlfriend and also one of my best friends.", he kissed her on the cheek causing her face to go red and Alya to giggled at her. They had agreed to slowly come out to everyone that they were together but she still turned into a blushing mess when ever he called her his girlfriend to anyone.

Lila smiled slipped off her face but she quickly fixed it before anyone noticed, oh but the heroine did notice that little slip, "Oh, that great! Hi, I'm Lila Rossi, I'm new.", she held out her hand for the other to take.

(Name) smiled, all shape teeth, "I heard.", she took effect her hand, gripping it tightly and causing her to wince, "Oops! I'm sorry, I just don't know my own strength sometimes!", she let go, still smiling.

"Yeah.", they looked at Adrien, who had a love filled stare aimed at his girlfriend, "Did you know she does gymnastic and does some weight lifting? She's amazingly strong.", (Name) turned even more red at the praise.

"Stooop! I'm not that great! Anyone could do what I do!", Lila had to hold back a gag at their lovey dovey display. But then Alya butted in.

"Anyway, I was gonna tell (Name) here, before she coughed on her drink.", said girl giggled nervously, "That Lila has lived an incredible life! Ladybug saved her life once!", the heroine had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at that lie, she never saved this girl's life, _ever_. She only knows Lila because she remembered watching the Volpina episode with her sibling and she _hated_ everything about it. She could never detest a character more then _Lila Rossi_. So, instead of going the Marinette way she was gonna do this the (Name) way, yeah, it's gonna be nasty and mean but this girl is _nasty_ and _mean_ and it's better to fight fire with fire after all.

(Name) smiled sweetly at Lila, "Oh wow, that must have been pretty amazing to meet a heroine like Ladybug."

The fox faced girl smiled back at her, probably thinking she fell for her lies, "Yeah, it was really scary but Ladybug was amazing!"

That's when Adrien pulled her close, "Hey, (Name) I gotta talk to you about something.", she looked at her boyfriend confused.

"Okay.", she waved bye to her friend as she followed her boyfriend up stairs.

Lila slipped beside Alya, "So, what are they up to?"

The would be reporter looked at the other, "Huh?..oh!", she shrugged, smiling, "They do that every so often. Couples stuff ya know."

"Huh, uh.", she kept an eye on the coupled as they walked into the library.

The couple sat at a table, side-by-side, in the library, "So, what is it that you want me to talk to me about?", (Name) asked as she placed her messenger bag on the table. Adrien glanced around, making sure know one could see or hear them then reached into his own bag and pulled out a book, showing it to her. She bit back a gasped, she _knew_ what book that was but she had to play along, "What's with the book?"

"I found it in my father's office safe, behind the painting if my mom."

She gasped, "Adrien, this could get you in big, big trouble! Your dad has cameras-", he placed the book on the table.

"I..uh..I took care of them, so he probably won't know it's me but that's not the only thing I found.", reaching in again he carefully pulled out the brooch, showing it to her. The heroine stared at it then squeaked when something red zoomed out of her purse.

"The book and Duusu!"

"Tikki!", the Kwami winced then gave a small smile to her holder.

"Oops, sorry, (Name), I just saw the book and then sort of...", her holder sighed then smiled back at her.

"Well, we just won't tell Fu and if he does find out and tries to take you away, I'll just threaten him."

"Tikki, so good to see you after so long, sugar cube!", they turned back to see Plagg with a wide eyed Adrien now glaring at him.

"Plagg!"

The little gremlin smirked as he shrugged, "Cat's outta the bag for your little girlfriend so might as well besides Fu can't take away your miraculous, the earnings and ring are rightfully yours.", the two looked at him in confusion. (Name) doesn't remember that ever being said.

"What do you mean, Plagg?", he looked back at the heroine and shrugged but it was Tikki that answer.

"Master Fu will explain everything later but we need to get this book and the peacock miraculous to him first."

"Okay, but first, Adrien.", the model looked at his girlfriend, who looked a lot more serious but also nervous, "Do you...do you actually believe those things Lila says?"

He glanced around then back at her, "Do you?"

"I do not! I don't trust that girl! My guts telling me she's a snake!", she slammed her hand down on the table making everyone flinch, good thing the librarian was out for a bit.

"Hey, hey.", he took both of her hands in his, rubbing his thumb over the back of them. He looked her in the eyes as he said, "I don't believe any of the lies she says, I mean I've kinda knew that you were Ladybug for a while and if you had saved anyone, you would tell me when we'd meet up after parol."

(Name) made a hiccup noise, "How..how long have you known?"

"Since the whole Animan, when your shoulder got hurt.", Tikki and her winced at that, they were trying to be more careful, so she wouldn't get so hurt, "So, you didn't seem so surprised when you saw Plagg. How long have you known?"

She placed a kiss on his cheek, "Oh, I've had a hunch about it for a while." then she frowned, getting closer to him and whispered, "But we need to talk about Lila, I have a bad feeling about her and I have a plan."

Adrien smirked when he saw that mischievous gleam in her beautiful eyes, "What's the plan?"

"I'm gonna need you to play along with Lila, because I have a feeling she gonna be here soon and she gonna do something.", that's when they saw Plagg's and the model's ears twitch at the sound of the library door opening.

"Quick, hide.", the kwamis hid in their respective spots as the couple leaned over to see the same girl they were just talking walk in.

Lila smiled when she saw them, "Hi, you two!", she walked right over, placing her bag down on the table and sat down left of the heroine, "I thought we could do our history homework together. It's so much more fun doing it in a group, don't you think?", the couple glanced at eachother then back at the little liar, plastering on fake smiles.

"That sounds like an amazing idea, Lila.", the heroine got up, grabbing her bag, "But before you do that I have to go to the girl's room, you know lady troubles.", she watched as the other girl put on fake worry.

"Oh! Of course, go on, we can wait for you."

She placed at hand over her heart, "Bless your heart, Lila, you don't have to but thank you.", she placed a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek then she squeezed his shoulder as she walked by.

(Name) opened the door then quickly shut it and hid behind the bookshelves, her phone out and ready. She peeked her head out, watching Lila and her boyfriend, he looked so uncomfortable around that girl, she'd make it up to him later, "What that?", she slid the book towards her, opening up to a random page. That random page happen to have Hawkmoth on it.

Adrien bit back a gasp as he saw that monster in there, but then quickly recovered, smiling at her, "Uh, nothing, just stories about..super heroes."

She put on a flirty smile, placing a hand over his, "I looove super heroes.", it took all the heroine had not to run up and tossed the little nuisance away, but she smirked when she saw her boyfriend pull his hand away and her pout. Moving back, she turned and saw the book trolly.

"Uuh, That's great, Lila!", in his peripheral, he saw a book trolly rolling over towards him, he knew it was his girlfriend so he went back to talking with Lila and let her do whatever she needed to do.

The little liar turned the page and they both gasped when they saw Ladybug herself on that page, "Ladybug?"

The model sighed, as he looked at the picture, thinking about his Ladybug, (Name), "She's amazing, isn't she?"

Lila scoffed, frowning then smiled, "A girl doesn't need to wear a costume to be amazing, ya know?", he leaned away from her as she moved her chair closer.

"Uuuh, Yeah, I know."

"So you got a little soft spot for the bug, huh?", he smiled, all gooy and love filled. Yeah, he did, he was lucky this amazing little bug was his girlfriend/partner. She frowned as she saw him smile then smirked, again, "Ya know, I'm best friends with Ladybug."

Adrien just looked at her, eyes widened, this little! How dare she just up and lie to his face like that! He damn well knew this girl wasn't friends with his partner/girlfriend, in fact, he knew (Name) thought she was a _snake_. The model quickly schooled his features in to a shocked and surprised expression, "Really?"

Lila smirked, thinking she got him, "We can chat about it, if you want. Not here though. Why don't we meet at the park after school and I'll tell you everything?", they jumped up as something made a loud crashing noise. Glancing, they saw a book trolly had crashed into a bookcase. Under the table, (Name) readied the video recorder on her phone.

Adrien looked down as his phone buzzed, he picked it up and saw he was late for his fencing classes, "I gotta go, I'm gonna be late.", Lila and him grabbed their books and placed them in their bags. He dropped his when he got scared by Lila as he turned around, "Sooo?", Lila glanced down, seeing the book, she quickly pushed it away with her foot, "The park?", she picked up his bag and handed it to him.

He took it from her, "Uh, yeah sure, see ya there.", he was thankful (Name) was here to hear all of this. He turned and ran off, hoping he wasn't late.

Making sure he was gone, Lila bent over and picked up the book, turning it to a random page, "A vixen super heroine?", she smirked, "Hmm, interesting.", she walked away, a plan forming in her mind.

When the coast was clear, (Name) slipped out from under the table, Tikki flying out beside her in a panic, "(Name)! We have to get that book!", she calmed when her holder placed a gentle hand around her, pulling her close.

"Tikki, chill out, I know. We'll talk to Adrien and Plagg after school, come up with a plan. Besides,", she held up her phone, grinning, sharp teeth glistening under the light, as she played the video, "I don't think the _little snake_ will do a lot with what I've got and going to get on her."

_"Ahhahaha! Ladybug and me? We're like this!"_ , Lila crossed her fingers, showing everyone how close she was to the heroine. (Name) and Adrien sat in her room as they watch the Lila interview on the Ladyblog on the heroine's computer.

"Bullshit!", she spat, "I would _never_ be a friends with a little lying snake thief.", the kwamis float about, while Tikki was worried about the book, Plagg was more relaxed about it, eating a piece of cheese.

"We need to get my father's book back.", the heroine looked at Adrien, who looked worried because despite what blackmail they had on his father, he could still get in big trouble if his father found out it was him that took the book and brooch.

She hugged her boyfriend/partner tightly, placing light kisses on his face, "It's gonna be okay, I have a plan but I really hate making you uncomfortable, I know how you really don't like her in your space."

The model hugged her back, sighing, "A sacrifice I'm willing to make, we need the book back but not just so I don't get in trouble but for that Fu man you talked about.", she and the kwamis told him all she knew about Master Fu, which also explained why she was late for school that day.

"Alright, so we know the plan, you go and meet her at the park and I'll hide and when the time is right I'll grab up the book.", he nodded, then they grabbed their bags, "And besides,", the model stopped and looked at her, "If she tries to start anything. We have this.", she pulled out her phone, showing him the pause video, grinning. He grinned back, loving when she got mischievous.

At the park, (Name) hid behind a tree, her phone at the ready, and with Tikki hidden in her air, "Are you sure this is gonna work, (Name)?", she smiled, and nodded to her kwami as she turned on her phone video record, zooming in just close enough to get everything. They watched/recorded as Lila pulled out a fox tale necklace from the jewelry box then pulled out the book from her bag. Opening it, she made sure it was the right one then placed it on her neck. Lila looked up from the book and stood up, quickly hiding it and the necklace behind her. The heroine glanced and smirked when she saw Adrien walking up, playing his part. She had an amazing, kind, great boyfriend and she'll give him a reward later for playing along.

The model plastered on a fake smile as he waved towards the little snake, who tossed the book in the trash and ran up to him and (Name) made sure she got _everything._ She nodded her head, giving Tikki the signal, who then flew off and dove into the trash. The kwami let out a tiny grunt as she lifted the heavy book out. The heroine turned off her camera app and then snuck over to the trash as her kwami struggled to pull the book out. She reached in and pulled both of them out then shoved the book into her messenger bag.

Adrien saw Tikki and his girlfriend grab the book but he had to continue playing the part, "So, you really know Ladybug?"

Lila smiled and nodded, "Not only did Ladybug save my life but we've become very close friends.", he had to resisted the urge to roll his eyes and snap at the girl, but he took a deep breath and listened as she continued, "But we actually have something in common. It's..", she glanced around then looked back at him, "Something I wanted to tell you about...I'm a descendent of a vixen super heroine myself.", she smiled sweetly at him but he just wanted to gag, "Volpina."

He raised a brow at her, "Volpina??", even (Name) from behind the trash can was looking on confused.

"I think I read about her in my book.", he reached into get it but she placed a hand on his bag.

"Of course, she's in your book she's one of the most important super heroes, more powerful and celebrated then Ladybug.", Adrien just gave her a dry as the desert stare, which got her to glance around nervous.

"I think it's time for you to make your move, (Name).", the heroine nodded, agreeing with Tikki as she snuck away.

"Between you and me, Ladybug doesn't even make the top ten.", then she pulled out a fake miraculous, which he wasn't stupid, he knew that cheap looking thing was fake, "My grandma gave me this necklace."

"Hi, you two! What's up!", they turned and saw (Name) walking up with a drink in her hand. Lila frowned at seeing her but was quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Hello, (Name), I was just showing Adrien something.", she showed her the fox tail necklace, "It's a family heirloom.", the heroine oohed as she sat closely by her boyfriend, who then tried to steal her drink.

She pulled it from his reach, "Nuh-huh get your own."

"Awww, come on, (Name)!", she rolled her eyes as she handed it to him, he took it with a smile then she turned to Lila, her elbows on her knees and leaning her chin on her hands, a fang filled grin on her face.

"So, my Sunshine here tells me your friends with Ladybug! What's that like?", she stared at her, eyes narrowed, putting a much sweeter tone to her voice, " _Isn't that dangerous, to tell people that?_ "

Lila glanced around as she stuttered, "W..well..well, of course not! I know Ladybug will come for me and-"

Adrien cut her off as he shallowed the mouth full of drink, "She has a miraculous, apparently.", the heroine looked at her with slightly wide eyes then grinned again, almost more like an animal that cornered her prey then a human talking to someone.

"Really? Are you gonna be a heroine with Ladybug and Chat Noir? How awesome!", before she could cook up another lie, the model warped his arms around her, pulling her close. He looked at Lila, smiling, "Sorry about her, she just get a little excited when it come to talking about heroes."

She smiled sweetly as she elbowed him lightly,"And, you like them, too. Ladybug's your favorite and Chat Noir is mine.", Lila had to hold back a grimace as she watched on as anger and jealously grew inside her at the lovey dovey scene. _She's_ suppose to be in (Name)'s spot, being loved up on by Adrien.

The heroine gasped as she pulled away from her boyfriend, "We need to do the thing before we forget!"

The model stared at her before realizing what she meant, "Oh yeah!", they grabbed their things as they stood up then she turned to the little snake. Smiling wide, until her eyes were very narrowed, she bent downward and grasped both of her hands in hers.

"I hope we can become _great_ friends, _Lila Rossi._ ", the way she said her name sent a small panic through her but Lila still put on a strained smile.

"Of course, (Name)! I hope we do, too!", she waved to them as they walked off and as soon as they were out of ear shot, she tossed her bag on the ground as more jealously and anger boiled in her as she stomped her foot, "I hate that little..I should be the one with Adrien, not _her_."

" _Ah, Jealous, anger, deceit and the desire to be a super hero. This young lady is my prefect prey."_

Lila sat back on the bench as she thought about what she should do as the akuma flew up and disappeared into her necklace. She looked up as a butterfly outline appeared on her face.

" _Volpina, I am Hawkmoth. I'm giving you the power of illusion. From now one your lies will come to life, gain Ladybug and Chat Noir's trust and convince them you're a real super heroine then betray them and bring me their miraculous_."

She smirked, "It would be my pleasure, Hawkmoth.", she transformed then stood up as she was now dressed as Volpina, the fox heroine. Now Adrien would be hers and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

At the Louvre, people looked and pointed to the sky in fear and shock as a meteor come barreling towards them. As people panicked, (Name) and Adrien were sitting on her roof with their kwamis floating around them, "Whoa, what the hell is that!", the model pointed behind her, she turned only to find the space rock flying towards city.

She turned back to him, "Better take care of that!", both jumped through her hatch, quickly transformed and jumped back out. Leaping through the city, only to nearly fall as they saw something orange and white fly passed them. It stopped and they saw it was a girl in a fox hero costume. Raising up her hands, she pushed at the meteor, stopping it just before it it the museum then tossing it back into the sky.

The heroes looked at each other, brow raised, "You don't think.."

"It has to be Lila but you and me both know that that necklace wasn't a real miraculous.", then Ladybug sighed as she pinched the bring of her nose, realizing what's just happened, "Lila's probably been akumatized and giving that she's a fox, that meteor probably wasn't real."

Chat tilted his head in confusion, "How do you figure?"

"Think about it, Kitty, foxes are know for being sneaky and conniving and in Japan, foxes are legend to be know as kitsune and kitsune are known fooor...", she smiled when she saw it register in his mind what she was getting at.

"Illusions and trickery."

She snapped her fingers, "Bingo!"

"So, what do we do?"

Smirking, she scratched him under the chin, making him purr, "We play along, pretend that we don't know a thing then when the time is right, grab the necklace, which is were I suspect the akuma is.", they turned and watched as Volpina land on the roof then walk to the edge, addressing the crowd.

"I am Volpina! The only super hero Paris needs!", they rolled their eyes as they heard everyone cheer then flinched when she landed in font of them. The other heroine smiled at them, "Hey, guys, glad you dropped in. I need a hand, come on!", she ran past them, the real heroes glanced at each other and shrugged then followed her.

They stopped on a roof top, crouching down behind a chimney as they saw the man himself, Hawkmoth. The real heroes glanced at each other over Volpina's back, they weren't stupid, they know that wasn't the real one, they knew Hawkmoth would never come out of his hideout and get his hands dirty but they needed to pretend.

"Well, look at that in the flesh.", they ducked down fully, crouching in a circle.

"He never shows his face out of what ever hideout his in, that means something big is happening."

"We can take him down but it's gonna take all three of us.", she looked at both of them, "We have to make the most of our individual talents. It's very nice to meet you both, by the way, Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Ladybug smirked at the newbie, "Good to meet you, too, Pina, hope you don't mind the nickname. It does get a bit much with just us two sometimes."

Chat joined in, "Yeah, good to have an extra pair on hands on deck."

"Soooo, what's powers does your miraculous give you, Pina?"

Volpina twitched slightly at the name, then grinned, "It's my necklace and it gives me the power of flight and super strength.", then she gasped as she looked up, "He's getting away!", all three went after him, following him all the way to the City Hall.

"Ladybug go to his left, Chat Noir go to his right and I'll come from behind."

Chat looked at Ladybug, scratching his head, "You want her to take the lead, LB?"

She smirked at the fake hero then shrugged, "Of course, we wanted to make her feel apart of this team as you or me. So let's go for it, Pina."

Volpina looked at the heroine in surprise, she thought the other would fight for leadership or even maybe suspect her more, allowing her to cause a riffed between them and then take their jewel but she underestimate how well they not only got along but how Ladybug seems to be so cool and level headed.

"Uh..uh..okay, let's go!", they spilt up, moving to their respective ways, getting ready to attack.

Volpina hid behind a chimney, only to reveal it was an illusion, she smirked when she saw Chat going the way he was asked to, "He's running right into my trap."

Chat got all the way to the City Hall roof and looked up to see the fake Hawkmoth gone, he glanced around, "Since Volpina is out of sight better go find Ladybug. Make sure she's not in trouble.", then he leaped away.

With Ladybug, she was trailing the fake Hawkmoth all the way to another roof. Where she landed and glanced around, smirking when she saw a trap probably set for her. Rolling her eyes, she picked up a small piece of lose metal roofing and tossed it into the square, holding back a laugh as all types of rockets aimed theirselves at the spot. She slipped back behind the chimney just has Volpina hopped onto the taller on, "I wouldn't..uh?!", the fake heroine looked around, trying to find the other.

"Oh, Pina, Pina... _Volpina.."_ , she froze, wide eyed at the voice coming from behind her but she was to late as she was hit hard in the back sending her sprawling onto the roof on her front. Sitting up, Volpina saw Ladybug literally _sashaying_ up to her, like she was a model on a catwalk and not a heroine fighting a villain. Ladybug giggled at the expression on her face as she swung her yoyo, dispersing her rockets, "Or should I say... _Lila_ , the power of _illusion_ , so _fitting_ for someone like _you,_ sweetheart."

The fake heroine stood up, fist balled up and growling, "You will call me Volpina!"

Ladybug sighed, waving her hand around, dismissing what she had just said, "You're not a super hero just a poor victim who go akumitized by Hawkmoth."

"Everyone thinks I'm a super hero! Including Chat Noir-"

"Actually, I damn well don't believe you're a super hero.", she turned, gasping when she saw the cat hero with his weapon drawn, "Now..", he glared at her, "Give us that necklace."

Ladybug swung her yoyo at her, but as soon as it tightened around her, she vanished in a puff of orange smoke. They heroes looked around, not seeing her, "Of course, she'd use that trick."

Chat Noir landed beside her, "Where do you think she's going?"

Ladybug thought for a moment then snapped her fingers, "She’d be going after _you."_

He looked at her in confusion, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, she'll be going after Adrien! We need to get to yo-his house, quickly come on!"

The heroes got there before Volpina did, which was great, it gave them enough to time to plan.

"We have to device a trap for her.", her partner raised a brow, waiting. She tossed her yoyo up into the air, " ** _Lucky Charm!"_** , and out popped... _a lasso?_

"Sooo, What are we gonna do?", she glance around again then smirked as she turned back to her partner and told her the plan.

Volpina landed on ledge of the open window but as she peeked inside, she frowned not seeing the model anywhere. She hopped off and landed on the ground, glancing around for him, "Adrien? Are you here?", as she walked father inside, the fake hero didn't notice she stepped into a trap.

"Let's finish this!", she yelped as she feet were snagged by something, then she was lifted up and turned upside down. She growled as she saw Ladybug and Chat Noir step into her vision.

"I'll take that.", her flute was quickly grabbed from her by the cat hero then snapped in half over his knee.

"And I'll be knocking you out!", she didn't have time to really comprehend what the heroine just said as she was punched right in the face, knocking her out cold.

Chat raised a brow at his partner, "Wasn't that a little over kill?"

She shrugged as she grabbed the fox necklace from the other girl, "I guess kinda but I don't want her waking up and realize she in your room, we'll take her to the hospital or something.", he nodded agreeing.

"Okay, seems fair, I guess.", he watch as Ladybug smashed the necklace on the ground, releasing the akuma.

"Oh no you don't!", she flung her yoyo, capturing the akuma then released the, now what, butterfly.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!_** ", she tossed the lasso up into the air and smiled as it bursted into ladybugs, that flew around and fixed everything.  
The heroine picked up the fixed necklace and placed it on the now detransfromed Lila, who was still unconscious then picked her up and threw her over her shoulder. She looked at her partner, "Come on let's drop her off at the hospital.", they leaped through the the window and made their way to the hospital.

_"You're not done with Volpina yet, Ladybug. You haven't seen the last of her!_ "

Later, in on (Name)'s balcony, Adrien and her sat flipping through the book, "This is an amazing book, Adrien, it has all the users of the miraculous in it. How did your dad get it?"

The model shrugged, "I don't really know, I didn't even know he had it.", she placed the book down and then carefully pulled out the peacock miraculous.

"Tikki, you called this one Duusu, right?"

Her Kwami, who sat in a plate of cookies, just as Plagg sat in a plate of cheese, nodded as she shallowed her mouth full, "Yes, he's name is Duusu, he is the Kwami of Emotions.", it was Plagg who answered next.

"We thought he was lost me along time ago along with Nooroo, who is the Kwami of Transmission.", he shallowed another piece of cheese, "Good job, buddy, your mom was a miraculous holder.", they watched as their holders brains processed that huge bit of information. The model shook his head.

"Okay just put that on the back burner for know, you said that this book would have something to do with my dreams I've been having."

"Nah, kid what I meant was it'll help you guys understand them, well, somewhat, but we need to get it and Duusu to Master Fuu, first."

Tikki nodded, agreeing with him, "That book as valuable information."

(Name) gave her a confused look, "But it's all written in code."

"But that's why we need to get it to Master Fu, he knows how to decipher them!", the heroes looked at each other, feeling like their lives were about to get a lot more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make Adrien and (Name) too mean in this chapter?? To what’s the word?? conniving?? Idk tell me!  
> Do guys think I should write the Christmas Special?? Just without the singing because..well..ya


	30. The Collector

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) and Adrien meet Master Fu and find out about a lot of things.
> 
> Ladybug and Chat Noir deal with the Collector.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I’m so sorry this took so long it was meant to come out yesterday but I had life stuff going on but it’s here!   
> Tell me what you think!

Master Fu sat cross legged on the bed with his eyes closed and a faint smiled present on his face. Wayzz fluttered around his holder, "Master, are you okay?"

"They are here.", he gasped at the sound of knocking at the door. He zoomed away and hiding inside the phonograph just as the door opened up to reveal (Name) and Adrien. Fu opened his eyes and greeted the heroes, "Greetings, Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Adrien froze at seeing him, "Wait! I think I remember you!", he turned to his girlfriend, "He's the one I helped when I tried to get into school on the first day."

The master chuckled, "Yes, I remember you as well. That first day wasn't a chance meeting, you both are always destined to take on the miraculous whenever trouble arises."

They glanced at each other in confusion then back at Fu but it was (Name) that asked, "What do you mean?"

He smiled, standing up, "I will explain all over some nice tea."

They all kneeled on pillows seats around the table as the kettle simmered on a hot plate, "Soo,", Fu looked at the model as placed the tea leave in the cups, "You're not gonna take Plagg and Tikki away?", Plagg, Tikki, and Wayzz, who they had been introduced to earlier, looked up from their food.

"Of course not, I assumed they've already told you that I can't take them from you, they are yours by right."

The heroine threw up her hands, "Okay, okay! Please, explain."

The master cleared his throat and moved to get more comfortable, "I am the last know member of the Guardian of the Miraculous, and to explain everything, I am going to tell you how the Miraculous came to be.", the kettle's whistle interrupted him. Fu reach over and quickly turned it off and poured them all tea. Placing the cups in front of them, he began again, "The Kwamis have existed since the beginning of the universe its self. Divine beings that are formed whenever a new idea or emotion comes into existences, like creation and such. "

Tikki butted in, "In the past, we used to travel across the universe without being able to interact with other living beings.", the heroes looked back and forth at the kwamis, minds trying to process everything.

"Whoa.."

They looked back at the master as he continued, "And Tikki was the first Kwami to come into existence and Plagg was the second, it's the reason why they are the most powerful and are equal to each other.", the heroes looked on in amazement at them then Adrien turned back towards Fu and asked.

"But, if they couldn't be seen at first, how can they be now?"

"I'm getting to that, it was thousands of years ago when a Mage had created the jewels that would allow kwamis to be seen by humans and they would became known as the Miraculous. Tikki's earnings and Plagg's ring was, of course, the first to be created.

Tikki took a tiny sip of (Name)'s tea, then spoke, "But what was lost to many was that the Mage had a daughter, one who was very kind but also was mischievous.", then Plagg spoke next.

"And that daughter had a fiancé, who was somewhat the same way but those two balanced each other out."

Fu continued where they left off, "It was during a time of great crisis that he had gifted his daughter the earnings and his son-in-law the ring but what he did not know was that, because they were the first to ever use the Miraculous, and they were a balance theirselves, a connection was made between them and the kwamis.", (Name) had a feeling of where this was going but she held her tongue, allowing him to go on, "The connection that of a spiritual level. When ever trouble reared its head and the Ladybug and the Cat were needed, their souls would be reborn during that time of need and only they could wield them. Forever finding each other, falling in love and fighting for what they thought was right.", after he had finished, it was so quiet, you could hear a pin dropped.

"So..so,", he looked at Adrien, who looked like he was trying to still process all this information as he was talking, "Me and..and (Name)...we are..a thousand reincarnated year old souls?"

Fu nodded, "Yes, it's the reason why I can't take your Miraculous unless one of you passes and the reason for your dreams, they are memories of your past lives."

"So...", they looked at (Name), who was looking down at her hands, then she looked up. So many thought running through the her head but all she could ask was, "What about Marinette?"

He boyfriend looked at her with a confused expression, then realized he heard that name somewhere before, "Wait, you've said that name before, during the Mime fight. Who's Marinette?"

The master sighed, knowing he'd have to explain this, "I will explain this but to do that I must continue this story.", they sat in silent as they waited for him, "Now, after the crisis was over the First Holders married, who then went on to found the Guardians and their temple, taking in children, who had become orphans at the time, to train and protect the Miraculous the Mage had made even going on to have children of their own, who took over after their parents passed. For thousands of years, when a new Ladybug and Cat were ready and were needed, the jewels would alert them and they would bring them to their holders.", then a sad and somber look over took his face, "But then something went wrong with one of the Ladybugs a long time ago. The Cat, with the help of a holder of the horse miraculous, had bought her to the temple.", he took a sip of his tea then continued, " _Physically_ there was nothing wrong with her, but unfortunately, the villain they were fighting at the time had done something to her _spirit_. Her spirit was breaking and the monks were trying everything they could to keep it intact but they failed. It split in two, one part stayed in this world while the other disappeared somewhere. Even though the half soul still continued to be reincarnated and do her duties as Ladybug, she was incomplete and the Guardians had tried for a very long time to get the other part back but because the soul was dying natural deaths, they could not get it. Then it wasn't until you, (Name) Dupian-Cheng or should I say (Name) (Last Name), that you had died, what one would consider an unnatural death, that I, with the help of Tikki and Plagg, were able to pull you back here and make you whole again."

"W...what does that have to do with Marinette?", Fu looked at her in the eyes.

"Because, Marinette was the _other_ half of your soul... _She was never meant to exist_."

The heroine looked at Tikki, who placed a gentle nub on her cheek and looked at her with a soft smile then Adrien warped his arms around her, holding her close. It was like everything made sense and at the same time _nothing_ made sense, "I know it's a lot to take in, for the both of you..", they pulled away and looked back at Fu.

"But I'm glad to have you back to your full self, (Name), I missed you.", she sniffled as she looked at Tikki.

"Tiiikkiii!", she held her kwami close as Tikki cuddled her face. They stayed like that for a bit until she remembered the why they come here in the first place. "Master Fu!", said man looked at the heroine, watching as she reached into her bag and pulled out a book and something else. She placed book, first, on the table, "We came here for another reason. Adrien found these.", he thought he was in shock before, he was gonna have a full heart attack as she held out the the peacock miraculous. Fu looked at the two then got up and turned to the phonograph, after pressing a few buttons, a box was lifted out.

He placed it on the table, "Like I have explain before, we Guardians are responsible for protecting the miraculous. we distribute them to who we think are worthy to wield them, for the good of humanity.", he opened the box, showing them the places were the items would held but almost all but the bee comb and fox necklace were gone, "We are chosen in childhood and trained for many years, specially for those mission. When we were much, much younger, we..", he frowned, sighing, "I mean, _I_ made a mistake, the guardian's temple was destroyed. All because of me, two of the miraculous were lost that day, the Butterfly and the Peacock but also what was gone forever was the ancient spell book."

(Name) place the peacock down and opened the book, "But what does the code mean?", she slid the book over to him.

"Back in the days I was never given the opportunity to even have a look at it but I've been taught enough to be able to partially decipher the code.", He took it from her, turning the pages to first Ladybug then the Cat, "These pages contain various spells, capable of giving Ladybug and Chat Noir special abilities we haven't known about, until now obviously. This book is invaluable.", the heroes looked at the pages, wondering what spells that hold.

Back at Adrien's house, Gabriel was about to blow a gasket, because he couldn't find the book or the peacock miraculous. He looked at his assistant, "Are you sure, you couldn't get anything from the cameras? Not even from the one in the safe?"

She shook her head, "No, sir, I'm sorry, we've tried but we couldn't get anything.", he took a deep breath, trying to calm down as he once again began to look for the items.

The three continued to sit around the table as their kwamis chased each other around. Fu flipped through the book, "I've always believed that who ever possessed the spell book and peacock miraculous must also have the butterfly miraculous."

"What a moment!", they two looked at (Name), "You mean who ever owned the spell book and the peacock might be Hawkmoth??"

Fu looked at Adrien, "How did you discover the book and peacock, Adrien?", the heroes glanced at eachother. They couldn't just up and lie to this man, but the model really didn't want to think about his own father being their enemy.

"Uuuh, I found them in my father's office safe."

The master looked up, wide eyed, "You don't think.."

"Now, hold it!", everyone, even the kwamis stopped and looked back at the heroine, "Okay, look, even I think Gabriel is shady as hell, sorry, Honey."

The model waved her the comment off, "It's fine, Princess, no offense."

"But his dad's actually does collect odd things here and there, maybe he picked the book and miraculous up from somewhere and doesn't know what they are? We can't just attack with out evidence.", when Fu sighed, she knew he agreed with her.

"You are right, if we go in without evidence it would bring more harm then good.", then Adrien piped in.

"I could looked around, see if there's anything that would suggest.", they looked at him, worriedly.

"Are you sure, Sunshine, I mean this is your dad, what if we find out he is Hawkmoth or working for him, it could be bad for you mentally."

He shrugged, "I'll be fine, me and Plagg got this.",

"Aw, hell yeah! We do!", the gremlin sat on his holder's shoulders, a wide grin on his face.

"If you're sure, then I trust you but,", the heroine looked at Fu, "We need to give the book and peacock back to Gabriel."

"What?!", everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"(Name), we can't just hand the book or the peacock back over to a man who might be our enemy!"

"But Master Fu, even if Adrien was able to cut off the cameras and not get seen, he's dad will still probably figure it out and he'll get in mega trouble!"

Adrien's shoulders slumped over, "She right, this will be the prefect thing for my father to use to get me back under his thumb.", after a bit of silence, (Name) stood up, startling everyone.

She had a smiled on her face, "I have a plan!", they waited for her to continue, "What if we take pictures of the pages and I can try to make a fake peacock miraculous. I've been practicing making jewelry for awhile now."

Fu shut the book and placed it on the table, "That's a brilliant, (Name)."

"Great, you agree now you get to taking the pictures, me and Adrien will take the peacock and go to my house and get that fake made."

Adrien popped in, "We'll have to do it after school though, we're gonna be late.", his girlfriend pouted and crossed her arms, hoping he's forgot about school.

It was after school, when (Name) had made her way home, without her boyfriend, who had fencing classes that day and said he would meet with her later. The heroine shut the hatch to her room and placed her school bag down as she sat down at her desk.

"Hey, Tikki?",

Her kwami floated up beside her holder, "Yes, (Name)?"

"You said Duusu is the kwami for this one, right?", she pulled out the jewel, placing ir on her desk as she also pulled out all her jewelry making kits.

"Yes, I remember. Why are you asking?"

"Why hasn't he come out? Like you did when I first opened the box?", her Kwami frowned, thinking.

"Well, I think there might be something wrong with his jewel."

"Wrong? What do you mean wrong, is it broken? I thought Miraculous are incredibly hard to break. "

Tikki shrugged, "I don't know what wrong with him, maybe we'll ask Master Fu after we get the fake made.", the heroine turned back to the task, agreeing with her kwami.

Back with Gabriel, who was still getting his blood pressure up trying to find the book and the peacock brooch that was his wife's, that was taken from him. He was frustrated and angry, he had even check the cameras outside his off and still _nothing,_ all he got was his son walking down the stairs for school. He picked up and tossed another one of the statues.

_"_ Ahh anger over loosing something so precious, prefect bait for my akuma.", he let the black butterfly go and it fluttered away, "Stay close, my little akuma.", it stopped just at the opening of glass then turned back and fluttered towards its master, " ** _Dark Wings, Fall!_** ", Hawkmoth detransfromed to reveal the man himself, Gabriel Agreste.

Nooroo gasped as he saw the akuma, "Why is the akuma still here?"

He pulled his tie off, revealing a small purple gem underneath, "I must become someone else, to lead them astray."

"I don't understand, Master."

Instead of answering, he pulled the gem off, "Nooroo, I renounce you.", the Kwami gasped again as he was stacked into his miraculous. Gabriel placed the butterfly miraculous into a jewelry box, "Temporarily.", he placed the book onto a small table then grabbed a book from it. Opening and lifting it to the sky, "Come to me, my little akuma.", it disappeared into the book and he snapped it shut as he transformed, "I am now the Collector. My book of inspiration has been taken from me, so I shall make a new one and perhaps pick up a miraculous or two while I'm at it."

At school, Adrien had just opened his locker to change when his phone rang. Pulling it out of his bag, he saw it was Nathalie, he answered it, wondering why she was calling.

" _Adrien, don't come home, hide somewhere, your father-AAAHH!"_ , he nearly dropped it has she screamed and he was hung up on. The model looked down at it, scared and confused as to what happened then he realized, Nathalie said something happened to his father. Could he have found out the book and brooch were gone and had gotten so upset he got akumatized?

Shallowing what little he could with his suddenly dry mouth, he called (Name) hopping she'd pick up.

" _Hey, Sunshine, I was just about to call you! Look I just got done with the fake peacock brooch and-"_

"I think my dad's just been akumatized.", it got so silent you could cut it with a knife then she spoke.

" _Are...are you going to be okay?"_

He shook his head, then looked around, making sure know one was looking, "I think I'll be but this changes a lot and we need to help my dad, quickly."

_"Right, we'll get transformed and then we can help him, I'll see you soon, be safe.",_ he said the same to her the hung up. He ran into the bathroom then into a stall, quickly let Plagg out.

"Well that goes the theory your dad's Hawkmoth, buddy."

"I don't know yet. Plagg, **_Claws out!"_**

As this was going on, Collector was going around Paris taking almost everything, like the Louvre, the Mona Lisa, Jagged Stone and Fang were taken next. He even took Nadja Chamack!

"Since the book that use to fill my life is gone. I'm going to use your fill up this new one!", then he took the Mayor, who was trying to address the people. He flung his book, taking the Eiffel Tower, when he caught it, he smirked at the picture of the land Mark, "Nothing will inspire me more then capturing Ladybug and Chat Noir in these papers forever!"

Ladybug stood on the school roof as she waiting for her partner, "Evening, My Lady.", she turned and saw Chat Noir land on the roof, but he didn't look as chipper as he usually did. She walked over and wrapped him in a hug.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Kitty-cat, we'll help your dad and then get back figuring out who Hawkmoth is.", she pulled back and cupped his face with both hands.

"Ya know, for a short time I kinda thought he was gonna be Hawkmoth, it'd make sense, he's been acting strange since mom disappeared."

She removed her hands as she hummed, crossing her arms, "You have a point but we can think on that later. We should stop your dad before he does anymore damage.", he agreed with her as they leaped off the roof and towards the Agreste Mansion.

They leaped through window and gasped as they saw the mess that was Gabriel Agreste's office. Ladybug toed one of the broken statues, "Geezzz, someone had a tantrum.", she turned to her partner, who was looking at a kid’s drawing, of what she recognized as the three of them, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, let's get going.", they snuck out of the office and into the front, only to be met with the villain of the week, who was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Gabriel Agreste!"

"There is no more Gabriel Agreste, there is only the Collector!", he tossed his book at the heroine but she flipped backwards dodging it and causing the weapon to hit the front door, making it disappear. As it came back, she pushed her partner out of the way. The heroes stood up and pulled out their weapons, "You won't be able to escape.", he tossed his book again but they dodged it. Chat flipped him away as he tried to grab for them and Ladybug tried to attack him back, giving them enough time to dodge again and leap onto the stairway then running around the upper walkway, dodging every one of his attacks. They leaped down the stairs and barrel rolled into the dinning room.

"No,no,no, Don't!", Ladybug tried to warn Chat as he tossed his staff at the villain, only for it to be absorbed into his book. They gasped as they saw it on the page.

"Nice piece, wouldn't you agree?", he flung it again but the hero countered it but throwing a chair and then they ran out of the room as Collector looked at the page and growled in anger, quickly swiping away the drawing.

The heroes jumped over the stairway and hid on the other side, "The akuma has got to be in that book."

"Yeah, but if we touch it we'll disappeared!"

She smirked as she tossed up her yoyo, " ** _Lucky Charm!_** ", and out popped... _a pair of bike petals???_ The heroine looked around but sighed in disappointment, "I can't find anything to use this with. We need to stall hi-", they both turned around as the stairs disappeared and they saw the villain.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, y-", he was interrupted but a full arm chair taking him down. Chat looked at his partner wide eyed.

"Ladybug!"

She bit at her knuckles, "I'm sorry, I panicked!", she used her yoyo to swing herself onto the chandelier and he hopped up the other way as the villain got up, absorbing the chair. He flipped away as she continued to swing. Both continuing to dodge the flying book and attacking back. Her partner tried going for the book.

Chat grabbed the man's arm, then moved behind him, still trying to stop him from capturing him with in the pages and also trying to grab for the book but Collector kept moving it away from the hero. The villain tried going for him again but he leaped backwards only for his back to hit the wall. Chat closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable but it didn't come, opening them he saw Ladybug had stopped the villain by warping her yoyo around his wrist.

With one good yank, she pulled his arm away, sending the book from his hands, only to jump away as he tried to grab for her. The heroine ducked as the book boomeranged back into his hands. Both of the heroes ran at him from both sides. Chat had kicked his weapon out of his hand only for him to be hit back and Collector tried going for his book but Ladybug snagged his leg with her yoyo, pulling him to the floor.

He pulled the book into his hand then swiping at her yoyo, absorbing it. She gasped as he showed off the page her weapon was on, "Fuck!"

"My collection is growing.", she leaped away onto second floor along with her partner. They hid behind the banister.

"We need to figure out something."

"Well, we better do it fast, LB."

She thought for a moment then smirked, "What if he ran out of pages in his book?", they squawked at the banister disappeared, "Run!", they ran to his room and slammed the door shut then started moving things in front of it.

"You can't escape from me!", they flinched as a loud bang noise came from the door, making thing shift. Ladybug glanced around at her boyfriend's room, seeing his gaming collection, the foosball table and his belt tail.

"Time to finish this! Chat, take those cases, I need those dvds and give me your belt, quick!", he caught on fast to what his partner was getting to. He quickly handed her his belt as he leaped onto the second floor.

" ** _Cataclysm!"_** , he ran his hand past the whole shelf, Smirking as the cases disintegrated and all the dvds came raining down.

Ladybug pulled off one of the knobs from the table, attaching the petals to the bar then the belt. She aimed the table straight just as the villain busted his way in, "Before I immortalize you, allow me to seize your miraculous for Hawkmoth. "

"Ready, Kitty-Cat?!

"Always ready for you, Bugaboo!", she started turning the petals as fast as she could, which caused the poles and figures to spin and her partner started to toss the dvds down onto the table, making them fly off and over to Collector.

He smirked, thinking they could really defeat him with a bunch of plastic, he swung his book, taking all of them, "Come on...come on.", the heroine began to sweat as he step closer and he wasn't running out of room in his weapon.

"No more ammo!", not thinking twice, she picked up the foosball table, which even with her strength and magic was still pretty heavy, and tossed it at the man. It caught Collector by surprise and he was thrown back.

"Grab the trophies!", they grabbed the pieces of metal as the villain absorbed the table and got up. They tossed every one they could at him and he caught all of them, until one bounced off.

The villain gasped as he looked at the pages, "It's already full.", Ladybug kicked the book into air and Chat leaped up, catching it, "My book! No!", he tossed it to his partner before the villain could reach him. She caught it then tore it into two, releasing the akuma.

"Oh no, you don't!", the akuma was quickly caught by Chat Noir, cupped in his hands. He smiled nervously as his partner playfully glared at him.

"Don't you dare put that thing in your mouth, again.", resisting his cat like nature, he released the, now white, butterfly.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!_** ", she tossed the petals into the air and watched as they bursted into ladybugs, that flew around and fixed everything. The heroes smiled, happy to have their weapons back.

The detransfromed Gabriel sat on the floor, rubbing his head. The heroes kneeled beside him.

"Are you okay, faa-sir?"

He looked at then confused, "Chat Noir? Ladybug? What happened to me?"

"You were akumitized by Hawkmoth.", then Chat smiled, "But don't worry, It's over now."

The designer smiled at them but then gasped, "Adrien!", he got up and began looking for his son, "Where is my son?!", the heroes side glanced each other then back at him.

"Heee must be hiding!"

"Chat's right! Other wise your son would have appeared right here.", Gabriel walked over and placed his hands on Chat's shoulders.

"Even if we are having a rough patch, nothing must happened to him. He is precious to me.", Ladybug cringed at the beeping of their miraculous.

"We gotta go like, now, Kitty. Bye, Mr. Agreste."

"I'm sure your son is fine, goodbye, sir.", they waved goodbye as they leaped through the window, not seeing the designer smirk, "See you very soon."

Later the heroes, in their civilian forms sat around the table with Master Fu, the book and fake peacock miraculous laid on the table, ready to go, "So, since Gabriel was akumitized by Hawmoth, there's now way he could be our enemy."

Fu rubbed his bread, thinking, "That is plausible.", Adrien let out a sigh of relief, glad that his father wasn't their enemy.

"You did an amazing job, by the way, (Name).", her face heated up at the praise as he picked up fake miraculous, the real one already put away. "I can barely tell the difference."

"And hopefully my father won't either.", the heroine smiled, placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I tried my best to get every detail I could. Now, we should get them back and get home.", they packed up and said their goodbyes to Fu and Wayzz as they left, closing the door.

Gabriel sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated at how he lost today and still couldn't find the book or the peacock. Walking into his, still messed up office, he sat down at his desk then pulled out one of the desk drawer, thinking he should get something done, only when he looked down, his eyes to widen at what he saw. There was the book he was looking for. Pulling it out, he opened it, looking at the pages, he wondered if he misplaced it?

Walking over to the painting, he opened it then the safe, only to surprised again at seeing the peacock miraculous. What was going on?? Was he losing his mind??

"Father?", he quickly placed the book in the safe and shut both doors.

"Come in, Adrien.", he watched the door opened and his son step inside. The model grimaced at the mess then looked at his father.

"I...I heard you got akumitized...are..are you going to be okay?"

The designer sighed, even with them being in a rough patch, with Adrien being a bit rebellious, he still cared. He turned to his son, "Yes, I will be alright. I didn't mean to get so upset. You see I lost two things that belong to your mother but I have them back so everything's okay now.", he was taken by surprised as his son hugged him. He sighed, hugging him back.

After he was gone, Nathalie looked at her boss, who was strolling through every page of the book on his computer, "If you had a copy of the book, why go through all the trouble?", he walked over to the painting of his wife.

"I did what I had to do to keep my secret.", he pressed a few buttons on the painting, making the floor opening up and pulling him down.

He reached his secret base, that was full of akumas. Picking up the box, he opening it and released Nooroo, "Happy to see me again?"

The Kwami bowed to him, "At your service, Master.", he placed the miraculous back on his shirt.

"Nooroo, **_Dark Wings, Rise!_** ", the man transformed into Hawkmoth, "Ladybug, Chat Noir, you alsmot managed to find out who I am.", he gripped his cane tightly, "But now I am more above suspicion then I have ever been! As of today, nothing will prevent me from getting your miraculous and making my greatest wish come true! I'll I need to do now is wait for my next prey."

  
(Name) laid on her bed, dressed in her pjs, as she talked to Adrien over the phone, “Today had been... _eventful._ ”

“ _I’ll say, finding out you and me are thousand of years old souls destined to always be Ladybug and Chat Noir is something.”_

“Yeah about that, how do you feel about that? Ya know the whole destined to find each other and fall in love over and over, again.”, the heroine worried about that the whole day but hadn’t brought it up until now.

There was silence for awhile, making her nervous, then he finally spoke up, “ _I like the thought of being with you forever, actually. Of finding each other in every life we have.”_

She felt her face turn hot at that, “Really?”, she heard him make a noise of agreement, “Cuz I think the same way.”

_ “ ...By the way, you never answered my question, who’s Marinette? I mean, if you’re not ready to talk about it that’s fine!” _

(Name) sighed through her nose, knowing she’ll have to one day answer him, “Well, I don’t think I’m really ready to talk about it yet.”

“ _That’s okay, I’m here when ever you’re ready.”_ , they talked for awhile longer before they hung up.

(Name) laid down, turning to her side so she could look at Tikki, "I'm kinda glad we didn't find out who Hawkmoth is."

Tikki snuggled into her pillow, "Me too, (Name)."

"Yeah, he's probably a lot stronger then us but one day we'll be strong enough to face him.", her kwami agreed with her as she yawned.

The heroine slowly fell asleep but couldn’t stop this weird feeling that maybe they were wrong about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...what do u think???  
> Who say this coming a mile away???


	31. Despair Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe tries to be nice...it turns out as well as you expected.
> 
> Adrien also makes threats...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been thinking of Avatar a lot and I think MC would be a water bender and, unlike Katara, she would not be afraid to bloodbend a bitch if calls for it
> 
> Btw I’m back and I’m sorry, I tried to work on other things but as soon as I was done with my Yandere Reno story, I was hit with, what I call, the Depression Coma! and wanted to do nothing but sleep  
> Sorry if this isn’t the best chapter I really tried, I’m still very tired

It was a sunny but still chilly day as Miss. Bustier's class was standing around their teacher's desk as (Name)'s dad, Tom Dupian-Cheng, was showing everyone how to make macaroons, "I'll let you in on a little secret, I always had cream to the chocolate to make the ganache velvety then I let it infuse for one minute.", they watched as he poured the cream into the bowl.

Alya, who was recording everything on her phone, leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I love it when your dad comes to class and gives us pastry lessons."

She smiled at her, "So does he!", then she glanced at Adrien, who was standing beside her, paying very close attention to the lesson.

It had been about a week or so since they learned about, well, _everything_ , from being past lovers to knowing that they will always be Ladybug and Chat Noir, things had been good, great even. Sure, they still had the dreams and she thought that one of them would have a strange identity crisis but it just felt like everything clicked into place and they gotten closer, which was saying something, since they were already so close before, even jokily calling each other wife and husband. Which made their friends raise a questioning eyebrow but left them to it or sometimes would make jokes about it theirselves.

The heroine was knocked out of her thoughts by Chloé being her usual self, "Do they _seriously_ think I'm going to get my hands dirty cooking like some _maid_?", Sabrina flinched back and frowned at the blond as she placed a hand to her chest, "If I want a croissant, I would just make my butler get it for me."

"He's not making croissants, Chloé, those are macaroons!", Rose helpfully supplied, they turn back to watch the barker mix the ingredients.

"It's all done with a flick of the wrist but you mustn't go too fast or might splash yourself."

Chloe gasped as she looked down at her at her clothes, "And ruin my pants?!", she crossed her arms, "Who's he kidding?", he held out the bowl, showing it to the class and they gasped at it.

While they were distracted, the rich girl pulled out her phone and snuck over to the window, she thought no one saw her but someone did, two heroes in fact, saw her whispering into the phone. They glanced at each other then narrowed their eyes at the other blond.

"Now, we need to chill it for half an hour. (Name).", the heroine looked back at her father.

"Yes, dad?"

"Could you put this in the school cafeteria fridge, please.", he handed the bowl to his daughter, who nodded as she took it, "In the mean time, I'm going to show your friends how to whip up egg whites!"

"Of course.", she walked out of the classroom and was nearing the stairs when Tikki poked her head out of her purse.

"Mmmm...can I get a taste?",

She tapped her kwami on the head, "Not yet, control that sweet tooth of your's.", their giggling was interrupted but the fire alarm going off. Tikki quickly hid back in her purse as the other students and her dad walked out of the classroom, she narrowed her eyes at Chloé as the other girl gave her a stuck up look then walked down the stairs past her.

"I hope it's only a fire drill.", her father stopped beside her, still mixing his bowl.

"So, some smart aleck had the bright idea of calling the fir department." the whole school stood in the courtyard as the Principal scolded them. They gasped and began to chatter among themselves. The couple glared at the rich girl behind them, knowing it was her, "Somebody thought it would be funny to waste the Fire Captain's valuable time."

"Yes, in fact if wouldn't mind-"

But the Principal interrupted him, wasting more of his time, ironically enough, "Hold on, I want the guilty party to apologize to you.", (Name) leaned over to whisper to Alya.

"I'm sure it was Chloé, me and Adrien saw her on the phone right before the alarm went off."

Alya fixed her glasses as she looked at her, "You seeing her make a phone call isn't solid prove."

"Alya, come on.", they looked at the model, who was standing beside his girlfriend, "Do we really need solid prove when it comes to Chloé. You heard her ' _and ruin my design pants, oh no!',_ she would totally do something like this.", he watch them hold back giggles as he did his impression of his mean childhood friend.

"I mean, he has a point, Als. Chloé's kinda that way."

The would be report looked at her boyfriend, Nino, then shrugged, somewhat agreeing with him.

"Mr. Damocles.", they all looked at Chloé, wounding were she was going with this.

"Yes, Miss. Bourgeois?"

"I saw a student leaving the classroom right before the alarm went off, it must have been her."

He frowned, "Really? Who is it?!"

She pretended to think, "Let's see if she'll come clean. What do you say? (Name) Dupain-Cheng?"

Everyone gasped as the principal crossed his arms, "(Name), do you have something to tell the fire fight captain.", she turned to defend herself but before she could.

"Now, hold on!", every turned to see a very much tick off model. Mr. Damocles looked wide eyed at him, "(Name) didn't do it, why in the world would she interrupt her father's baking class!", he wanted to snap at him more, but his girlfriend placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him.

Then Alya piped in, "And I know for a fact (Name) didn't have her phone on her when she want out of the classroom."

"Mr. Damocles, I really-"

"Just one more second, we're very close to discovering the truth.", the fire captain sighed.

The blond shrugged, "Well, we all know it can't be me.", the heroine glared at her, trying to keep her self from going over there and starting a fight.

"We have to tell the principal, we can let her get away with this bull-", Alya placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Even thought I agree with guys it's something Chloé would do, we don't have solid prove."

Then Nino gave the helpful tibit, "Plus, she has her dad wrapped around her little finger, she could get out of trouble.", they all groaned as they remembered that fact then glared at the giggling rich brat.

"Look, I really have to leave, just call me if you find-", he stopped the man from leaving, taking up more of the poor fire captain's time.

"Fine, since no one is owning up , the whole school will be punished.", Chloé turned around, glaring.

"What?!", she pulled out her phone, showing the contact for her father, "I'm sure my _father_ would react kindly to me be punished without any prove."

He flinched, "Oh, please no! Don't bother the busy Mayor!", he cough into his fist, "The whole school is punished except for Miss. Bourgeois.", she smirked as she hung up the phone and placed it in her pocket.

He turned back to the captain, "Now you see what we do to anyone who misuses the fire department's time.", they captain gave a thumbs up and ran off, not really caring.

The four friends move their glare from the blond to the Principal all thinking the same think.

_He has no spine._

Chloé lounged on the bench as everyone, but her, cleaned the school. She looked up from her phone and glared at Rose, who was sweeping, "Can't you see I'm busy here? Go sweep somewhere else, _Cinderella.",_ the bubble girl sniffled as she walked off. Adrien saw it all and glared at her, schooling his expression, he walked over to her. She gasped happily when she saw him then tried to hug him, only for him to move away. Chloé quickly righted herself as she looked at her childhood friend.

"Chloé, did you call the fire department?"

She scoffed, smirking, "Of course it was me who called them, so what?", he tried very hard not to snapped at her.

Taking a deep breath, he asked her, "And it doesn't bother you everyone being punished because of you?"

"No, why would it?", he sighed through his nose, why was hoping for a different answer? Just this once. The other blond looked at everyone, "They all seem to enjoy getting dirty making cookies, how is it any different then getting dirty cleaning floors. They should be thanking me if anything.", he gave her a dry look as he felt, his already razor thin, patience for the rich girl snap inside himself, he was also still pretty ticked at that fact she tried to point the finger at his Princess but she wasn't here to stop him.

"Chloé, how long have we been friends?"

She placed her hands under her cheek and batted her eyes, "Since we've been adorable little tots, Adrikins!"

He smirked but quickly replaced it with a frowned, "Well, sorry, Chloé but if you continue to be this way, you can no longer consider me a friend."

"W...what?", she stared at him in shock.

"I've called you out plenty of times for the _bullshit_ you've pulled, either change or I'm through with you. Be nice.", harsh but he was getting sick of the way she acted.

"N..n.. _nice?!",_ she said it like it was something so _foreign_ to her. Shelooked around, seeing a few people from her class glaring at her.

"Yeah, nice, it isn't that hard, Chloé.", he glared at her one last time before walking off and continuing to clean the windows. He left the rich girl there gapping in shock.

Butler Jean walked up to Chloé as she sat, curled up, on the couch in her room, "Mademoiselle does not look very happy to day.", he held out a try of chocolates for her, not even looking up, she grabbed every one and shoved them into her mouth then started crying.

"Adrien says I have to be nice to everyone or he won't be my friend! How could he do this to me?"

"Perhaps Mademoiselle can seek comfort with Mr. Cuddly?", the butler held out a yellow stuffed bear. The blond smiled as she took the bear, wiped her tears, and hugged it close.

"If you would allow me, Mademoiselle, I could help you keep your friendship with Adrien."

She looked at him, confused, "Why would you do a thing like that, Jean?"

He smiled, "Cause that would being nice is all about, Mademoiselle.", picking up the bear, he held it up, "I'm pretty sure Mademoiselle could remember when she was a little girl and Mr. Cuddly was always nice to her when she was sad. He could teach you how to be kind to others.", Chloé stared at her bear as she remember when she had gotten it, her mother always leaving and how he would cheer her up.

The rich girl smiled, "I remember, Jean! Adrien's gonna see just how nice I can be!"

At (Name)'s house, the girls, along with Rose, Mylene, and Juleka were modeling some of her designs, from hats to skirts and dresses. Nino and Adrien were down stairs, doing whatever, probably playing her video games.

The heroine pulled out a pale pink rose pendent with a green vine-like chain, "And these are something I design to go with almost anything in my collection.", she placed it around Rose's neck, who cupped it in her hands and gasped at it.

"It's so cute!"

"Hold on, nobody move!", the bubbly girl quickly posed as Alya took a picture with her phone, "This one would back on awesome home-page for your future blog, wouldn't it?", they leaned, in surprise, when a message popped up on Alya's phone. It was from Chloé, "Chloe?"

(Name) raised a brow, "What does she want?"

"Chloé's inviting me to a party?", the others looked at their phone as all three had gotten one, too.

"Hey, girls!", they turned to see Adrien and Nino standing in the open hatch with their phones in hand, "Everyone get an invite to Chloé's party?"

The heroine placed a fist under chin, thinking, "This is weird.", then she looked at her boyfriend, "Adrien, did you say something to her today?"

"Yeah, I was kinda harsh with her and told her I wouldn't be her friend anymore if she wouldn't at lest try to be nicer to people.", everyone glanced at each other and silently agreed that yeah that did sound like Chloé would only be nice if the model had said something like that.

She pulled out her phone, "I didn't get one."

He glared at her phone, "She'd better or I'm not going.", she rolled her eyes as everyone giggled at his protectiveness of her.

Speaking of Chloé, she had (Name)'s connect pulled up. She gagged as she glared at it, hating that she had to invite the girl her child hood friend was so close too, "The baker girl as well?"

The butler held up her bear, "It's what Mr. Cuddly would do.", she groaned as she pressed send.

Everyone flinched as her loud text tone went off, which was the Song of Storms from Zelda. Smiling nervously at them, she cut it down then checked her phone, "Oh...she invited me.", she heard her boyfriend sigh quietly.

"Awesome! This will be so much fun!"

"So, you're going?"

Mylene shrugged, "She probably wants to say sorry for this morning, maybe she's trying to be nice like Adrien's trying to tell her, very, very, _very_ deep.", everyone glanced at each other, having doubts, but it still couldn't hurt to just give it a try.

_"A party being held by the most spiteful girl in all of Paris. Such a fertile breeding ground for negative emotions. Finding a victim to transform should be a piece of cake."_

At the hotel, Chloé stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at everyone, who were dressed nicer then usual but nothing to fancy. The blond herself was dressed in a yellow/gold dress with a ruffle-layered shirt, and a asymmetric neckline. She was also wearing black and white high heels, and her hair down, curled in soft ringlets.

"Mademoiselle, should go down stairs and greet her guests in a welcoming manner with a hug and a kiss.", she gasped as she turned to Jean, frowning.

"You're kidding, Jean? You really expect their cheeks to touch mine?"

"Well.", he held up her bear, "It's what Mr. Cuddly would do. This way would prove to your good friend Adrien that you really are nice.", she groaned then gasped as she turned and saw Adrien and the others walk in.

(Name) was dressed in a long sleeve, red, cheongsam, lined with black and had ladybugs for the button with a pair of simple black half inch heels. Her hair was put in a half up do with a peony hair ornament clipping it back, the make up was light with pink lipstick and light gray eyes shadow. She had replaced her earrings, not her Ladybugs but her blossom ones, with rudy colored tear drop shapes, that dangled from her ears. Alya was dressed in a orange to white sparkly, ombré, knee-length, mermaid dress with an illusion collar and sleeves. Her hair was in a low ponytail with her bangs framing her face and the make up matched her dress and she had criss-cross strap heels to match. The guys were both just wearing simple, comfortable button ups and nicer jeans, only difference, Adrien had his sleeves rolled up to his elbow and his was slightly unbuttoned to show he was wearing a black shirt, and of course, Nino still had his hat and headphones on.

"This whole party thing is way _weird_.", (Name) had whispered to them, even thought she has said there could be good in Chloé, she very much had her doubts.

"Well...", they looked at the model, "Maybe it is her really trying to be nice."

"Adrikins!", he grunted as the other blond tackled him, she let go and kissed his cheeks, "What do you think of me hosting this party? Really nice of me right?"

"It's..uuh..", he looked at his girlfriend, who was side-eyeing the other girl, "It's awesome, Chloé."

"Hi there!", they saw Rose, Max and Kim watch up to Chloé. Each one kissed her cheeks in a greeting and thanking her. She grimaced as soon as she was turned around then gasped when she nearly ran into (Name). Everyone looked on, wide eyed, as they waited for either of them to act.

The heroine put her hands up, a neutral expression on her face, "Look, Chloé, you don't have to kiss my cheeks, you're already trying as it is and part of being nice is respecting people's boundaries.", the rich girl sighed then crossed her arms trying to look annoyed but she also looked relieved to not be kisses her nemesis' cheek. While everyone was dealing with that, the akuma made its way inside.

Everyone moved the party to the red and white dining room, where Nino played the music, other were either in the ball pit, playing video games, or just getting drinks and talking.

Chloé glared up at her butler as she wipe her cheek with a wet wipe, "I did it, Adrien seems happy. Are we done now?"

"If I maybe so bold, in order to reform Adrien of her kindness, Mademoiselle might go and check if her guests are having a good time?"

"And why would I do _that_?"

"Because that's what Mr. Cuddly would doo.", he held up her bear, which she quickly pushed down to hide

"Alright, fine! I get it!", she gritted her teeth then walked behind the bar. Chloé slammed her hands down on the bar, which scared Nathaniel, nearly making him drop his drink. "Having a good time?", she said, gritted teeth which scared the artist to much to answer her.

"All this dancing as made me thirsty.", Mylene walked up to the bar and placed her glass down on it, "Do you know where the ice cubes are?"

"How should I know?!", she crossed her arms, "I'm not your servant and if your so hot why don't you take off your fake sheep-skin sweater?! Throw it in the trash where it belongs!", Mylene gasped and Nathaniel just cringed, taking a sip of his drink.

_"I knew I would have to wait very long!"_

The butterfly flew near the girl and would have made it, if Jean hadn't of caught Chloé's attention. Looking over to see him kneeled down and holding her bear then she glanced over and saw (Name) and Adrien, who had come over to get a drink, staring at her wide eyed.

She let out a forced laugh as she pat the multi-color haired girl's head, "I'm only joking, I love mutton. I'll get you the ice cubes.", she pulled out a small bucket and walked away. Mylene smiled at her trying to be nice, while the heroes looked at each other worriedly as they made theirselves a drink then walked off. The akuma flew off after it felt no more negative emotion.

_"What are you doing, Miss Bourgeois? Where's that natural cruelty I'm counting on!"_

(Name) and Adrien walked over to Alya, who stood near the circular elevator, leaning on the pillar, "Did you see Chloé snap at Mylene and then just take it back and be nice?", she handed her friend her drink.

Alya whistled then said, "Hmm, wonder what made her switch so fast?"

The model shrugged, "Well, I kinda think it was because I was there."

Chloé came back, walking up to Mylene with ice and then dumped the whole bucket in the girl's cup. Smirking as she walked away. Kim winked over at Nino, who got the hint and quickly changed the music to a slow song, to which everyone quickly paired off to dance.

"Chloé!", the rich girl had just sat down on a bar stool when Kim walked up, "How about a dance with an awesome guy?"

She smirked, cruelty, "I'd love it.", then she looked around, "Where is he?", he slummed over and groaned in disappointment, no one notice the akuma fluttering above him. A squeak caught the blondes attention and she saw Mr. Cuddly poking out from behind the counter in front of her, she groaned, knowing what she had to do. Chloé turned back towards Kim, "Oh, here he is, right in front of me.", she got up and took his hand, dragging him to the dance floor. The dark butterfly fluttered away, as it had nothing to feed off of.

As they where on the dance floor, Chloé tired to stay alittle away from the athlete. The rich girl turned and waved at Adrien, who gave her a smile and a thumbs up then turned to his girlfriend and held out his hand, "Wanna dance?"

She smiled at him, "Thought you'd never ask.", the heroine handed her glass to Alya to hold then took his hand. He lead her to the dance floor and held her close, his hands on her waist and hers on his shoulders. Adrien lead her around in a ball-esque style dance.

"So, how do you think Chloé's doing for her first time doing nice?"

The heroine hmm'ed, pretending to think, "I think she doing _okay_ for now.", he chuckled at her.

"That's some hard judgement.", all she did was giggled in an answer.

As Chloé glanced over Kim's shoulder, her eyes widened at seeing her nemesis and childhood friend so close in their dance, "What?!", she gritted her teeth, "I am _speechless!_ "

"Thanks, your a pretty good dancer yourself.", she glared at Kim then back at the dancing couple but before she could break it up, she caught the sight of Mr. Cuddly, held by Jean, peeking out of the ball-pit and shaking his head. She sighed as she resigned to being stuck here and watching them together.

Adrien looked at (Name), smiling, "Well, look at that, Chloé seems to be on her best behavior tonight.", she sighed as she smiled at him, then they both laughed as she saw Alya being spun around the dance floor by Nino, looking like she was having a lot of fun. They held each other close as they danced more slowly, completely ignoring the outside world.

That made Chloé finally snap, pushing Kim away, "That's it! I'm not letting her dance with Adrien under _my_ roof!", she walked always with Kim complaining the song wasn't over. But beforeshe could pulled them apart, her butler stood in front of her and blocked her path.

"If I should say, Mademoiselle-"

" _Move_ , Jean!"

He shoe her Mr. Cuddly and put on a stupid, high pitch voice, "Oh, please Chloé Bear, you been such a good little girl. Mr. Cuddly-", she gasped and quickly hid but it was kind of too late as people had stopped dancing and where now looking at her. And then Kim had to open his fucking mouth.

"It's that your teddy bear, Chloé?", everyone but the heroes, Alya and Nino, started laughing at her.

Chloé pushed him into the kitchen, "I have _had_ it with your _stupid_ teddy bear, your _stupid_ advice, and _you!_ ", he filched back as she shoved her finger into his chest.

"But Mademoiselle, I was only trying to help!"

"There's no more _Mademoiselle_ , no more help, no more _anything!_ You are ** _fired_** _!_ Now, get out!", she slammed the kitchen door as she left, leaving the poor butler upset.

_"Aah, I knew I wouldn't be disappointed."_

The akuma quickly disappeared into the bear, turning it dark as a butterfly outline appeared on Jean's face.

" _Hello, Despair Bear. I am Hawkmoth, you've always been such a good influence on Chloé, now you get to be a bad influence for everyone, a very evil one at that!"_

_"_ With great pleasure, sir.", the man transformed into a dark blue and white dear, with a very tiny man inside, "You've been very naughty, Chloékins and Despair Bear is not proud of you. The time has come to make you pay!"

Just as the kitchen doors slammed open, (Name) froze from her dancing, Adrien looked at worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"I just got a really bad feeling somethings gonna happen soon.", as this was happening Despair Bear ran up to where Chloé and Sabrina were standing, who were glaring at the couple on the dance floor, and latched himself onto Sabrina's leg.

Her eyes now a bright green, she pulled a hair brush from her bag, "Come here, Chloé."

The blond looked at her like she was crazy and began moving away, "What is wrong with you?"

"Let me brush your hair, I promise it won't hurt you!", she moved to touch her hair, to which Chloé pushed her away and began screaming as she ran. She pushed passed a still frozen (Name) and Adrien.

The heroine gasped as she saw what was clinging to the red heads leg, "We got trouble.", she quickly turned her boyfriend to face where she was pointing.

"Uh-oh.", the two glanced around as they silently snuck away.

Chloé hid behind Kim, who saw what was going on and tried to act tough, "If you touch a hair on Chloé's head, you'll have to answer to me!"

"Oh, what a gentleman! Despair Bear praises the knight in shining armor!", he let go of Sabrina's leg and latched onto Kim's.

Sabrina blinked as she looked around, wondering what was going on, "Chloé?"

"Don't you come near me!"

"Why? What's going on?", she tried to get closer but the rich girl shouted for Kim to do something.

"Would you like to dance, Chloé?", he turned his head around slowly, which kind of creeped her out.

(Name) closed the door to the stairway, even thought her and her boyfriend friend knew each other identities it was just safer to transform separately. She let out of her purse, "Tikki, time to transform! **_Spots on!!_** "

Back at the Party, someone changed the music to something that sound like diner dancing music from the fifties or sixties and Kim was spinning Chloé around then dipped her, "Let go, you evil derp! You're messing up my hair!!"

"I hope your having fun, Chloékins!", Despair Bear made Kim spin her up into the air, before she could fall a yoyo wrapped itself around her ankle and pulled her away. Ladybug caught her in her arms as she was flung towards her.

The rich brat crossed her arms, pouting, "About time! What took you so long?!", instead of answering the heroine dropped her into the ball pit, she sat up and spat out a ball. The mind controlled Kim glared and made a run for her, only to be tripped up by a Chat's staff getting in the way. He landed face first into the pit and flinging the teddy off his leg, which went faced first into the wall himself.

Chat chuckled, "Real slippery dance floor.", Ladybug tried catching Despair Bear but he crawled up the wall like a spider, flipped away, landed on the floor and started making a run for it.

Everyone screamed as the villain ran near them, "Move, everyone, get out of the way!", they listened to Ladybug and ran away. The heroes looked around, trying to find him.

"Look out!", Chat pushed her out of the way as a folding chair was thrown. They looked up to see Max standing on a table, with a chair, ready to throw at him.

"How about a game of flying chair!", but he never go to throw it as Ladybug tossed her yoyo at him, but the bear let go and ran off then Alya tired attacking her, only for her to be tossed into the ball pit.

Alya looked around as she spat out a ball, "What happened?", they gasped as Ivan picked up a table and prepared to throw it at them only for Chat to bust it in half. The strong boy looked up at the hero, wondering what was going on.

"Where did he go?!", they stood, trying to keep their eyes open for the villain then Chat grabbed onto his partner's wrist.

She looked at him, "What are-", only to freeze, staring wide-eyed at what she saw, "Oh no.",

_"Despair Bear, if you want to continue playing this game give me Ladybug's Miraculous!"_

"Oh, pretty earnings!", Everyone gasped as he puppeteer Chat to grabbed at her earnings, before he could pull back, she grabbed his wrist and twisted him, flipping him behind and away from her.

He landed, as he glared at the heroine, " ** _Cataclysm!"_** , he ran for her, arm out, ready to take her out, only for him to be held back by..

_Chloé!_

The blond scowled as she had a pretty good grip on his tail-belt, "Paws off, Kitty!", she fling him away and landed on the couch, disintegrating it with his touch. Ladybug turned to her, thanking her. The rich girl smiled, "Hey, I was really nice just then! Did you see?!", she looked at everyone then pouted and they all fell over, "You're all so lame!"

Ladybug tossed her yoyo into the air, " ** _Lucky Charm!_** ", and out popped... _a fork_.

"You little brat!", he moved Chat up and made him chase the heroine up into the roof.

Chloé sighed, "She's crazy, she's never gonna make it without me.", the blond followed him up.

Chat Noir made it to the roof and looked around, not finding Ladybug anywhere, not noticing she was on higher ground. She glanced around, seeing the umbrella, the bear, then the fork, she smirked as she realized what she had to do. Ladybug flung it her yoyo, only for her partner to hear it and smack it away, using this she leaped for him, nearly getting him in the shoulder with a kick and blocking every attack she used on him with his staff. The heroine jumped away just as he threw his weapon at her.

"Hey, stop it!", Chloé gasped as the staff ricocheted off the wall beside her, she quickly went and hid behind the exact umbrella that the heroine needed. Slipping under her partner, she pulled at a loose thread on Despair Bear's neck then quickly tied it to the fork.

"Time to finish this!", she flung it tho word the umbrella and made sure it was wrapped around the pole, she smiled at the blond, "Chloé, would you be so kind!", she dodged an attack from her partner and quickly continue to fight him, she guessed months of sparing each other was paying off.

"Okay, Ladybug!", the rich girl stood up and began to spin the pole, unraveling the villain bear as she did.

Ladybug had just blocked an attack from Chat when his eyes finally went back to normal, he blinked at her looking confused, "Lady? What's going on? What-?"

Smirking, she pointed over to Chloé, "Oh, nothing just saving the day, with the help of our new little partner.", said girl smiled as she fixed her hair.

"Give me your miraculous! You haven't defeated me yet!", their ears perked up at a tiny voice, looking around they found no one until Ladybug busted out laughing and pointed to the floor. Chat looked down and couldn't help but smirk at the tiny man trying to hurt him by kicking at him.

"I've got this little guy under control.", he bent down and picked him up as Ladybug grabbed the yarn, leading from the bear's head, and snapped it releasing the akuma.

"Oh no, you don't!", she flung her yoyo and captured the akuma, then let the, now white, butterfly go.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!_** ", Ladybug tossed the fork into the air and watched as it bursted into ladybugs, that flew around and fixed everything. Chat quickly dropped the man as he detransfromed but then help him up.

Ladybug picked up the fixed bear and handed it to Chloé, "Thanks for the help out there. That was real nice of you."

She took Mr. Cuddly back, smiling even more, "I know, wasn't it?"

"Mademoiselle.", they turned and saw Jean and Chat walk up to them, "I must confess I don't remember anything."

"Well, basically you turned evil and I saved you, in fact without me Ladybug and Chat Noir would never had succeeded.", she pointed to herself, "I'm even better then you superheroes and I don't even need a costume.", they both rolled their eyes but froze as their jewelry went off.

"Gotta get going!"

"Yeah, me too!", both heroes leaped off the roof, leaving the two alone.

"You know what?", Jean looked over to Chloé, "I think that thing of yours about being nice might actually make some sense.", she fluffed her hair as she turned around and began walking back inside, "I've decided to keep you on after all."

He smiled, "Mademoiselle, is so kind", she stopped and turned around with her phone out.

"Don't let the guests go away, Jean, they mustn't mess what's coming up neeext!", she started away on her phone.

_"Ladybug, if you hadn't been help, defeating you would have been child's play. So, you better watch out, your day of devastation is coming."_

"Get job, kids. You did some really good work.", Tom looked at the cookies then at his daughter's class as they cheered. Adrien looked back at Chloé as they watched their class have fun.

"It was a good idea to invite (Name)'s Dad."

"I know! This way no one can be mad at me for call the Fire Department!", she leaned toward him which made him lean back, arms crossed, "Did you notice, Adrikins? Even Ladybug said so.", she looked at her butler as she placed her hands on her hips, "Didn't she, Jean?"

"I'm proud of you, Chloé. You've proven that you can be nicer to everyone."

She smiled, "Aww, Adrien, so we'll always be best friends forever?", she held out her pinky, "Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear.", he hooked his finger with hers but then got right in her face, smile gone and looking very scary and a lot more serious then she's ever seen him, with his eyes seem to _glow_ like a cats, "But let me make this very, _very_ clear, Chloé Bourgeois, you're on _thin fucking ice_. If you ever, I mean, _ever_ try to put the blame on (Name) again, I _will_ break off this friendship and there will be absolutely _nothing_ you can do to fix it.", she froze at the genuine _threat_ that just come from her childhood friend. Chloé, in all her life, had never seen him this way and for once she was kind of scared, " ** _Chloé_**..", she snapped to attention as he practically _growled_ her name, "You swear?"

She nodded then squeaked out, "I swear..."

Adrien smiled, quickly going back to his usually self as he leaned away and let go, "Great, can't wait to see you trying to be a little nicer to people, Chloé.", the rich girl sighed and then walked away and began judging everyone macaroons.

She made Kim upset, Mylene run of and cry but then she got (Name)'s and looked at the red with white spotted cookies, she quickly glanced behind her to see her childhood friend glaring, she looked back at the cookies, rolled her eyes and said nothing before moving to Rose's, who quickly fainted at what she said.

"There goes my razor thin hope she'll ever change.", the heroine rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as he walked up and quickly picked up a macaroon, shoving it into his mouth.

"Did you have anything to do with her not saying anything about mine."

He shallowed as he looked around, trying to acted all innocent, "I have know idea what you mean.", (Name) was going to say something but she was cut off by a scream, looking over they let out a laugh as they saw Ivan had placed a bowl over Chloé's head.


	32. Prime Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but I really hate watching Hawmoth, maybe it’s the way he’s animated but he really unsubtle me
> 
> Also did u know the French version of the name of this episode is Audimatrix  
> This episode pissed me off btw idk why but is shown in the way I’m writing Ladybug in this chapter.

_"Too night for our first addition of Face to Face, you'll have the opportunity of a lifetime. The chance to talk live with Ladybug and Chat Noir, along with me, Nadja Chamack. We'll be reveling some sizzling information about your favorite superheroes! Do be bemused, it's just the News!",_ Tikki watched the trailer on (Name)'s computer, wide eyed, with the cookies she was eating forgotten at what she heard.

" _'Sizzling_ _information'?_ '

"Can you believe it, Tikki?", she flew over towards her holder, who's was at her sewing machine, things out and cluttered around her as she worked on something, "An entire hour long special about Me and Chat!", she stopped her sewing, so she could talk to her.

"But, (Name), you're a super hero, not a star. You have to remain a mystery!", the Kwami bopped at her nose, "To protect yourself from Hawkmoth and all his villains!",

The heroine cupped her in her hands as she smiled at the mini goddess, "Don't worry, I only except this so the people of Paris know that Kitty and I will always do what ever it takes to keep them safe.

Tikki tilled her head, thought for a moment, then sighed, "Just be careful tonight, okay?"

"I'll try, Tikki."

"Don't you have to babysit Manon tonight?"

(Name) smiled as she pulled out her phone, "Yep, but don't worry, Alya owes me a few favors."

Her kwami looked at the phone then back at her, "...Smart."

"(NAME)!", they both flinched as the loud voice of Manon called up from the living room. Tikki quickly hid as the little girl busted into the room and ran right up to her, nearly tackling her down in a hug.

"Hi too you to, Manon.", she held her so she wouldn't fall then smiled at she saw Mrs. Chamack walk in, "Hello, Mrs. Chamack."

"Hello, (Name), thanks again for watching Manon. I put a lot of things in her bag.", the news reporter handed the bag over to the heroine, who nearly fell over in surprise from the weight of it. She thank what ever deity that was up there for the training her and Chat were doing or she would have dropped it. "She's already had dinner. I'm so glad you were free tonight."

(Name) placed the bag down and then had to keep her balance as Manon was pulling at her arm, "It's cool, Mrs. Chamack. Good luck tonight."

"Thank you, (Name). I better get going, I've got a lot riding on this interview I need all of Paris watching tonight! Sweetie,", she turned to her daughter, who stopped pulling at the heroine's arm to pay attention, "Just for tonight, you're allowed to watch some television with (Name).", the little girl threw up her arms as she yelled out her enticement then climbed up the heroine's arm and onto her shoulders.

"Mommy's gonna be on tv with Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

She sighed then smiled at the news reporter, "You'll do great, ma'am. Besides you've already got to viewers.", they waved good bye as she left, closing the door behind her.

(Name) placed Manon on the ground then pulled her phone back out as the little girl scampered off somewhere. She quickly dialed up her friends and placed the phone to her ear, "Hey, Alya remember that favor you owe me?...Great, I'm cashing it in now!"

At the TV Studio, Nadja sat on one of the couches, on the stage. She popped on of the treats into her mouth just as her boss talked to her, " _We're on in ten, still no cat in sight. You sure you have this in control, Nadja?_ "

She looked up to the sound booth, were her boss was watching, and nodded, "Yes, Arlette, I got this. As promise biggest audience of the year!"

_"Well, let's hope so. If you wanna keep this show on prime time in the future.",_ Nadja nervously looked over to the empty couch in front of her then looked down to look through a few things on her tablet only to look back up and see Chat Noir casually sitting on the couch. The news reporter let out a gasp, nearly dropping her tablet as she looked at the hero in surprise.

"W..Which way did you get in?"

Chat grabbed a water bottle and took a swig, "Secret celebrity door."

"So..Where's Ladybug? I thought you would be arriving together?", he thought back to what his partner/girlfriend had texted him, saying she was getting Alya to watch Manon and to keep them stall them till she got there. He smirked as he leaned over the table getting close to her face.

"Wanna here a secret?", when she nodded, he held out one of the little chocolate, "I love these!", he quickly popped on into his mouth then sat back down.

_"It's that the 'sizzling hot information' I've been promise?"_ , she grimaced when her boss sound angry.

Nadja quickly raised her hands in defense, "No, it's not!"

_"Well, you know the rules, prime time, prime info. No info, no more show."_ , then she heard the sound guy tell her boss that they were on in five. The reporter looked over to Chat who looked down at his staff.

"She's not picking up, that thing she's doing must me taking longer then either of us thought."

Back at (Name)'s house, had just placed the last pillow in the little pallet she had made for Alya and Manon, who was being held in the air, pretending she was flying. Alya stopped holding the little girl up into the air and placed her in the nest, "Thank for coming, Alya."

"Of course! It's always fun watching your favorite super heroes on tv with my favorite girls!", Alya began tickling Manon, who giggled and let out a shriek.

The heroine stood up, "Thanks, again for watching Manon."

"No problem, I know you wouldn't call in a favor owed unless it's really important.", she waved as she made her way down the stairs, shutting the hatch.

As soon as the heroine was in the hallway, she let Tikki out of her purse, "Hope Alya doesn't mind waiting a while for me to get that aaron done.", her kwami just jokingly rolled her eyes, "Tikki, ** _Spots on!_** ", Ladybug slipped out of the window and leaped into the air with her yoyo, making her way to the TV studio.

One of the stage hands pulled the table away, just as the director started counting down. Arlette, rolled her eyes from where she was watching, "Eight seconds from the greatest tv disaster in history..", Nadja gripped her tablet tightly, a knot in her stomach but just as they had called five, Ladybug slammed the doors open then flung her yoyo up, wrapping it around steal bars. Pulling herself up and flipping into the air, landing on the couch beside her partner.

"Sorry, I'm late, that thing I was doing run a little over then I thought it would.", she crossed one leg over the other, sat with her back straight, and inter locking her fingers over her knee.

"I thought you'd stood me up, LB.", she smirked at her partner.

"And disappoint the audience?? Never!"

Nadja smiled quickly slipped off her face at what her boss said, " _Saved by the bug. Now, I'm counting on you to boast those ratings sky high. Turned that red to green."_ , she stared at her smart watch, nodding, determination on her face.

Everyone from Alya's family to the Mayor tuned in to watch Nadja interview Paris' favorite hero duo, "Good Evening, I'm Nadja Chamack and this is Face to Face. For our fist addition, I welcome the beloved guardians of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir!", they heroes smiled as they waved at the cameras, "Hello, thanks so much for accepting this exclusive live interview."

Ladybug smiled at her, "Thank you, Nadja. We are honored to be here."

"And hello to all my fans.", the heroine jokingly rolled her eyes as he winked and blew a kiss at the camera.

"I'm sure thousands have tuned in to watch you tonight.",

She giggling, "Don't encourage him, ma'am or he'll be purring all night."

He smirked, "Don't listen to her. Bugaboo is just spot jealous."

"Ha!", grinning, she crossed her arms, "Now, why would I be jealous, Kitty-Cat?"

Nadja glanced down at her watch as Chat snarked back, watching as the meter turned orange. She laughed at them, "It's obvious you two are very close!"

Manon looked around then back at Alya, "(Name) is missing the whole thing.", they both turned towards the hatch.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure she'll be back in a bit."

"People know you, but they don't _really_ know you.", they nodded as the reporter continued to talk, "We see you saving Paris but we don't know anything else about you."

"We won't be keeping anything from you tonight, I mean we'll try."

Ladybug shook her head, "Well, we do have to keep a few secrets, like our identities, of course.", unbeknownst to them, Gabriel was watching the show _very_ closely.

Nadja smiled as she watched the meter go green, "Absolutely, how about we start off with a few questions from your biggest fans?"

"That's sounds great.", everyone turned their attention to the tv screen as Chloé appeared. The blond looked up from filing her nails and quickly tossed it away as she waved and smiled.

"Hello Caller, state your name and your question."

Chloé scoffed, " _Seriously Nadja? Nobody would be the first caller but me! I'm just the only prestigious fan of Ladybug!"_

"Oh..yes, of course. Hell there, Chloé Bourgeois, daughter of the Mayor of Paris."

" _And don't forget my daddy is the owner of The Grand Paris, the best luxury hotel in the entire city."_

 _"_ Uuuh, thank you for reminding us. What is your question, Chloé?"

The rich girl smiled and winked, which caused the heroes to but on strained smiles, " _Oh I don't have a question, I just wanted to say Hi since you all know we are such very good friends."_

The reporter grimaced a the meter went down, "Uh, thank you, Chloé. Next caller!", they switched to a different person just has the blond was about to go off.

The next caller was Alya, " _Hello, Ladybug and Chat Noir. I'm Alya, and I was wonder if you could give me an interview for the Ladyblog, since I have waaaay more viewers then Nadja.",_ the heroes glance at each other as they grimmced, okay that's just rude.

"Uuuh...Yeah, sure. We would love too, right Chat?"

The cat hero rubbed the back of his neck, "Uuuh, Yeah, cool."

" _That's totally rocks! Thank you, thank you!",_ Both heroes flinched back as the little gremlin popped up,.

" _Am I on tv?"_ , she waved to her mother, " _Hiii, mommy!"_

Nadja stood up in shock, "Manon? But where's (Name)?"

" _She had to go do something real quick. But she'll be back."_

Alya rubbed the back of her head, _"Uh yeah, sometimes it takes a bit."_

_"What's going on? Is this some sort of joke, Nadja? Just get to the scoop!_ ", the reporter sighed as she hung up on them then turned back to the heroes.

"So, Ladybug, Chat Noir?", they straighten up at their names, "So a lot of the fans think of you has a couple of super heroes but as I quote, unquote as a couple, _period_.", both heroes leaned back in shock, they thought they had been careful to keep their relationship and hero partnership separate! They didn't really act like a couple when they were in their hero forms.

They glanced at eachother then looked back at Nadja, while at the same time asking, " _What_?"

"Can you confirm that your dating? Here, tonight?"

Ladybug and Chat frowned as the heroine talked, "I'm very sorry, Nadja, but we're super heroes! We're not here to answer that type of questions."

"Ho-oh, LB's got the claws out."

"We're here to insure all Parisians that they're safe and it's only a matter of time before we take down Hawkmoth, that's all.", she crossed her arms and sat a little straighter.

" _You told me you had an inside scoop.",_ the report grimaced then went back questioning them.

"Fine, but how do you explain this video and photographs then?", wait... _video?!_ What's it suppose to be just pictures?...oh wait right, she had changed that, a little..she thinks?? Chat looked on in shock while Ladybug looked on in both shock and anger as Nadja pulled up an amateur video of them play chasing each other, something they sometimes did for fun and to test themselves after parol. The cat hero had finally caught a giggling bug.

Nadja smiled as the meter slowly turned green, " _Good job, keep that up."_ , nodding, she flipped to a picture of when Chat had taken Dark Cupid's arrow for her, which looked like he was hugging her, next there was the one of her scratching him under the chin, next there was the one of him smiling as she held his face between his hands and last there was the one with him leaning over her after he pushed her out of the way of Stormy Weather's attack. Man, _that_ was a long time ago.

"It's so obvious that you're both in love!", okay, they were.. _and_??? No one needed to know about that!

Before Ladybug could give this woman a piece of her mind, Chat stood, not looking very please, "These are just a bunch of pictures taken out of contact."

She stood up next, "We're only doing our _job_ , we save the city everyday together. We're not a couple!"

Nadja stood up, "But why won't we tell the truth?"

That's when the heroine snapped and her partner wasn't in time to stop her, " _How dare you_ -", Chat looked nervous, not from himself but for the news reporter.

"Uh, LB, let's maybe not-"

"How _dare_ you even _assume_ that we're together and even _if_ , which is a BIG _fucking_ if, Nadja, we wouldn't tell anyone because Hawkmoth could use that against us!", as she hissed this out everyone leaned away.

"Come on, Ladybug, we're going. This interview is over.", he gently grabbed her upper arm and lead her out of the room, her still glaring at everyone they passed.

" _Don't let them leave!"_

Nadja reach out as she called for them, "Wait, you two! The shows not over yet, your fans will be disappointed if we don't get an answer!", Ladybug froze just as Chat opened the door then snapped her head around to glare at her.

"If they're a _true_ fan, they'll understand.", her partner agreed with her as they left, shutting the door.

Back with Alya and Manon, they watched this all go down with wide eyes and mouths agape. They looked at each other, realizing that Nadja may have pushed too much.

Nadja stood there in shock at what happened then her boss just had to be the final nail in the coffin, " _Well, say bye-bye, Nadja. This is officially your first and last prime time show_.", she fell to her knees as they turned off the lights.

_"A Journalist is ridiculed by Ladybug and Chat Noir. Now, that's the prefect prey."_

Nadja was still kneeling in the dark as the akuma disappeared into her watch. She looked up, a butterfly outline appearing on her face.

_"Prime Queen, I am Hawkmoth. I see Ladybug and Chat Noir have denied you the answers you desire. Steal their Miraculous and you'll get your scoop."_

_"_ The highest ratings will be mine.", she grinned as she stood up, transforming.

Ladybug and Chat Noir landed atop the roof of the Tv Studio with a still steaming bug, "Ugh! How dare she?!", her partner placed a hand on her shoulder, which made her somewhat calm down.

"Hey, I get it, it was super rude of her to pry into our private lives like that, but wouldn't it be a price to pay for being so well known and liked?"

She huffed as she crossed her arms, "We're super heroes! She made us look and feel like complete fools on live tv!",

"Why don't we get some ice cream? I knew the purrfect place.", he then tapped her head, "It'd be good to cool down that hot head of yours.", she was silent before agreeing, then tossed her yoyo, hooking it on to something then swung away, with Chat following close behind her.

Alya groaned as she turned off the computer, after flipping through the channels and finding nothing, "My interview would have been so much better."

Manon looked up from were she was laying on the would be reporter and sleepily asked, "Why can't we see mommy on tv anymore and where's (Name)?", she close her eyes and yawned.

"I'm sure she'll be back soon before you can say sup-", she stopped as soon as she saw the little girl was fast asleep. Smiling, she placed the girl on (Name)'s lounge couch.

Alya snapped her head around when she heard the monitor turn on by itself, " _Welcome, everyone to a new show hosted by me, Prime Queen!_ "

" _Don't be bemused it's just the news!",_ the heroes stopped in front of a billboard screen once they heard that.

"Nadja?!", they glance at each other then glanced back, grimacing at the laughing villain.

" _Tonight, Ladybug and Chat Noir disappointed all their loyal_ _fans by refusing to admit their love for one another.",_ she moved away and turned on the screen to reveal Chloé, who saw this and started backing away, _"I've prepare some trials just see how far they'll go to keep the truth from us.",_ everyone watched in horror as she moved through the screen and appeared inside Chloé's room.

" _Hey! You're not allowed to come in here!"_ , the blond backed away as she yelled for security before she was tied up in Prime Queen's cables and pulled close to the villain, showing her off.

" _Let's welcome our very first guest, Chloé Bourgeois, who's apparently a personal of our super heroes."_

_"I certainly am."_

Ladybug sighed as she rolled her eyes and placed her fists on her hips, "Great, just _great._ Good job, Chloé, getting yourself in trouble...again."

" _Well, Chloé, let's find out if you really can count on them as true friends_.", then they were gone and the heroes had a bad feeling about this.

Prime Queen slipped through the tv again and landed on a subway train, pulling the rich girl with her. As soon as it stopped, everyone ran out, screaming.

Chloé grunted as she was tossed on the floor, "Hey! Watch it, you're wrinkling my clothes! Do you realize who much they cost?", the villain ignored her, snapping her fingers and opening up a portal to the subway train driver from the screen poster then hopping through. She appeared through his laptop screen, causing him to run off screaming.

Chloé watched as the man ran off, before falling over when the subway train started moving again, "This can't be happening to me, I never, ever take the subway train. It's so, so _not me_.",

" _Welcome to the Subway of Suspense. I'd it reaches seventy miles per hour, you can say goodbye to your precious.",_ they looked on in horror as she showed her meter,Manichaeism had gone up to yellow, " _Well, Well, look here the ratings are raising. More and more of you want know if our super hero friends will get here in time! The suspense is_ ** _killing_** _her!",_ then she laughed which aggravated Ladybug even more then she already was, " _Ladybug, Chat Noir! Are you willing to travel through the the screen to save your darling Chloé?",_ the screen switched to the blond, who was begging for help.

Chat used his staff to check and see if it was real, it went right through. He looked at his partner, "Ladies first!"

"What if it's a trap?"

He shrugged, "We don't really have a choice, LB.", sighing, she agreed and without a second thought, they leaped through the screen, landing in the subway train, catching theirselves before they fell on their faces.

"Finally! What took you so long-!", she screamed as the train bumped something, knocking her over. They looked up when they heard laughter.

"You're about to be the stars of the highest rated show in all of tv history!", the heroine glanced at the villain then back at her partner.

"The akuma has to be in her watch, but we need to deal with the train first." He nodded as they both made a run for the door. Ladybug flung her yoyo, making Prime Queen think she was aiming for her which made her jumped through a screen. But Ladybug wasn't aiming for her, she was aiming for the door, which she was able to make a decent crack in the glass.

They glared at the woman as her face showed up on all the screens around the train, " _The rules of my show are simple, admit the truth live on tv that your dating and in love and I'll stop the train.",_ the heroine snarled, the day she puts herself and her partner in danger like that it the day she _dies!_

"I'll use my Cataclysm on the door.", Chat raised his hand, ready to call on his power but his hand was gently pushed down by his partner. He turned and saw a fierce, scary glare on her face but also a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll admit it...", Prime Queen grinned only to frown at what come from the heroine's mouth next, "When you and Hawkmoth go _legally brain dead_ from lack of oxygen due to _choking_ on my _entire ass!!_ ", with that she backed up and got a running start, ramming the glass with her shoulder, making the crack even bigger. Chat began helping after her first hit and soon they were able to break the glass completely. Ladybug smirked as she grabbed the lever, pulling it down and stopping the train.

They walked out and smirked as the villain screamed in rage, " _I'll get my scoop!!"_ , only to scream again when she saw the very rude hand gesture the heroine was giving her.

"Then how about you come and join us, _ya bitch!_ You're the host, do you job! _", s_ he growled as a butterfly outline appeared over her face.

_"Order them to give you their Miraculous."_

" _My show, my rules! And if this one didn't work, we'll just have to move on to the next trial! Let's see you keep your feelings hidden after this one!",_ the screen cut to black and that made the heroes nervous. Chat knocked on one of the black screens.

"Is the show over?"

"If we don't get to her, she'll just cause more trouble!"

"M _y dear viewers! You're in for the reveal of the live time!",_ they looked at the tv to see Prime Queen at the Louvre, with a sarcophagus beside her and tvs surrounding her. Opening it, she revealed what they feared the most.

_Alya!_

She was tied up inside the stone coffin and was struggling to get free, " _Ladybug! Help me, please!_ ", before she could say anymore the villain shut the lid.

" _Oh, wait! Isn't this the girl you started the famous Ladyblog? The first one you ever filmed Ladybug?",_ both let out a animal like growl. How dare she-, " _Next trial, your miraculous or else your biggest fan will be mummified.",_ she laughed which only made the heroine wanna punch her even more. Her partner let out a yelp as the screen was cut on and he nearly fell through.

Her eyes narrowed at it, "Careful, we need to be prepared if it's a trap.", he nodded and then they both leapt through, leaving Chloé behind, who was not to happy.

They fell through, landing in a freezer, "Not the Louvre.", as Chat Noir tried to get warm, Ladybug tried the door, which wouldn't open.

"I knew she'd pull this shit, okay ya know what!", she snapped her attention to her partner.

"What?"

"Find something to cover the tv, I'm sick of playing this game with her!"

"Man, you are _not_ in the greatest of moods today.", he commented as he began looking through everything.

"Sorry, I was in a pretty great mood but you can blame Nadja and her bullshit about _wanting a sizzling hot scoop._ People shouldn't sick their noses in the others business like that!", before he could answer back laughter came from the tv, they turned and saw Prime Queen on the tv screen.

" _It's time to push those ratings shy high! Let's try this again, remove your Miraculous and reveal your true selfs, the whole world is watching-"_

"SHOVE A SOCK IN IT!", she tossed up her yoyo and out popped.... _a roll of tape._

 _"_ Found something!", looking over, Ladybug saw Chat had pulled out a pizza box.

"Time to finish this!", quickly tossing the pizza out, they covered the tv with the box and used the tape to keep it there.

Prime Queen saw all her screens go black, "What's happening?"

" _Fine, you win, Prime Queen. We'll remove our Miraculous. The whole world will see us with out our masks.",_ the villain frowned, because she still couldn't see anything.

_"And we're about to kiss! Shame your missing it!"_

The heroes were actually standing on each side of the tv, waiting for her to take the bait, "Soooo, unlucky!"

" _If you're lying, you're so going to regret it!"_ , she punched through the the card-broad but before she could get through, her arm was grabbed and she was flipped inside.

"No, you are!", she wasn't able to get up as the heroine pinned her down by kneeing her in the gut and Chat broke the tv. With a swing of her fist, the heroine broke her watch, releasing the akuma.

" ** _Cataclysm!_** ", he touched the door of the freezer, making it rushed away and freeing them, "Ladies first."

Ladybug smiled as she walked out, "Thank you!", then she saw the akuma, "Oh no, you don't!", she tossed her yoyo, capturing the akuma then releasing the, now white, butterfly.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!_** ", she tossed the tape roll into the air and watched as it bursted into ladybugs that flew about and fix everything. The detransfromed Nadja looked around as she wonder where she was.

"Pound it!"

_"Prime Queen turned out to be bad news but soon I'll be broadcasting the end, Ladybug and Chat Noir!"_

Alya watched over a sleeping Manon, just as (Name) walked up the stairs, "Hey, sorry. I didn't think that thing I had to do would take so long.", she smiled as she got up and walked over to her, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"You won't believe it! I was taken hostage by a super villain."

"What??? You’re kidding."

"No joke, girl! You missed everything, luckily Ladybug and Chat Noir saved me!", (Name) smiled and then hugged her friend.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you."

Alya hugged her back, "No biggy, but the next time we spend an evening together, try not to take to long."

"I'll try."

_"_ Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Hi, I'm Nadja Chamack and this is Side by Side. Today, I'm joined by Alya Céaire, who created the LadyBlog!" _,_ Alya smiled as she waved to the camera, "Today, we'll be looking at Ladybug and Chat Noir's greats feats!"

" _Your ratings are really high, Nadja. Great job, you've earned the prime time show.",_ she smiled up at her boss, feeling great at the praise.

_"Hello, Nadja! Hello fans! So, first of all, I gotta set the record straight. Chat Noir and Ladybug are not a couple, well not yet at lest!",_ (Name) smiled at her friend beside her as she shoulder her the interview _, "Sorry to break the news!",_ that's when Manon jumped up and laid on the back of the couch.

She pointed to Alya's phone, "Hey, that's you with my mommy!"

The would be reporter handed her phone over to her friend then tapped the girl on the nose, "That's right, small fry."

(Name) looked up from the phone and then show the screen, "Great job and now everyone's gonna know about the LadyBlog."

Alya smirked as she pulled out a pen and notepad, "You wanna autograph?", that made the heroine laugh but agree, which also made Manon want one too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made Ladybug a little TOO mean in this... :/
> 
> Befana is probably gonna be really difficult for me just cuz MC wouldn’t run off and ya know did what Mari did  
> So I mean do you have any ideas on how I should go about it? How to change it?  
> Maybe I could change it to where MC thinks her friends forgot her birthday and her grandma gets akumatized because she got upset for her??


	33. Befana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name)’s grandmother visits for her birthday! But thing quickly go bad when she gets akumitized...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 33 chapters  
> 184 kudos  
> 120 comments  
> 20 bookmarks  
> And over 4000 hits
> 
> Ya know when I started this story I didn’t think I would get this far or have so many people enjoy my writing but all of you do and I couldn’t be happier!! Thank you for all the support!! 🌸❤️🖤🌸

"(Name)! This is quite a special day!", Tikki exclaimed with excitement as she fluttered around her holder. It was a very special day, in fact, today was (Name)'s seventeenth birthday. In the heroine's opinion, it was kinda weird turning seventeen, again.

"Yeah, Tiks, it sure is.", the heroine finished folding her laundry then looked at her phone, which she had been keeping by her side since the morning she woke up. She sighed as she say she still hadn't got any happy birthday wishes from anyone.

Tikki followed her holder up to her roof, which was now overloaded with all sorts of plants from herds to flowers, "There's a ritual we Kwamis perform on a day like this.", (Name) stopped looking for any of her friends and turned to her kwami.

She kneeled down in front of her, "Really? What is it?"

"It's a Kwami's specialty!", Tikki flew closer to her and started dancing then spun up into the air. She stopped, spatting something pink out, which the heroine caught with a grimace, "Miraculous Birthday, (Name)!"

Said heroine looked at the pink goo, confused, "What is it?"

"A Kwagatama!", she looked at it in amazement as the goo disappeared to reveal a a dark red gem, that looked like it was one of the halves of the yin-yang symbol, "A great symbol of friendship among us Kwami! We take a hair from from our Miraculous holder and join it to the hairs of all our former Miraculous holders and with them we grow a magical for a few months and-"

"So, wait, this is has all the hairs of my previous lives???", the Kwami smiled even wider as she nodded, "Whoa, that's both awesome and kind weird, but in a good way."

"I'm glad you like it, (Name)!", she hugged her holder's cheek as they both giggled.

"Come on. Let's go attach this to my choker.", with that, they got up and made their way back down to her room.

"You've been paying a lot of attention to your phone, (Name). It's something wrong?", the heroine looked up from were she had just finished attaching the Kwagatama to her choker. She looked at her phone then back at her kwami.

"Oh, it's just, besides you and my parents, no ones wished me a Happy Birthday and also Alya wants me to come along to take her little sisters to the dentist at four, today."

"Maybe...maybe..", Tikki tried to think of something to make her holder feel better but she couldn't think of anything, then thought about something else, "Haven't they been acting weird for the past week?"

(Name) placed the choker on her neck then shrugged, "I guess, there was..."

**_(Flash back_** )

_"Juleka totally jumped when I came up behind her.",_ (Name) walked up behind her goth friend, who was rummaging in her locker, as soon as she said hi to her she jumped and turned around, but the heroine still saw the bike pump that she hid. She looked at her confused but still waved as she walked away.

**_(Out of flashback)_**

****

Tikki fluttered above her holder as she laid on her lounge chair, _"_ Maybe, she blowing up balloons for a surprise party!", which only made the heroine shrug as she continued talking.

**_(Flash back)_**

****

" _Also yesterday, I caught Nino listening to my favor song.",_ the heroine's ears perked up when she heard her favorite song coming from the DJ's headphones. Sitting beside him, she leaned closer to get a better listen, which caused him flinch back when he saw her, " _But he really doesn't like the music I like, so that was weird.",_

( ** _Flashback end)_**

****

"Well, maybe he's making a playlist for your party!", all she got was a huff, which made her frown, "Okay, so you might not believe me but, remember a day or so ago? When Alya and Adrien were talking in secret?", she sat up, removing her face from her plush cat as she thought about it.

**_(Flashback)_**

(Name) stopped walking out of the classroom when she realized Alya and Adrien were not behind her. Turning around, she saw them whispering about something until they turned and say her looking, to which Adrien turned back around, looking a lot stiffer, as he handed a card to Alya, "Ah, yes, Alya, I know a very good dentist and here's his number!", the heroine tilled her head, looking at them confused.

**_(End of Flashback)_**

Tikki landed on her head, with her little arms crossed, "I have no doubt now that they're throwing you a surprise party! Being so secretive and all."

(Name) rolled her eyes as she stood up, "Well, there's only one way to find out."

The heroine and her kwami stood at the back entrance of her parents bakery, "Just watch their reaction when I ask about a party.", Tikki hid in her sweater as she throw open the door, "Mom, dad! Do you know anything about a surprise party Alya's throwing me or something?", she opened her eyes to see a giant cake iced in her most favorite color, decorated with her second favorite color and her favorite fruit.

Panicking, Tom quickly threw the cake, upside down, into the trash can then sat on it, "Party? What party? Who's Alya, which Alya?", he shut up when a piece of fruit hit him in the head.

"You're over doing it.", her mother said , through gritted teeth, "We're talking about her best friend."

"Ooh!", he rubbed the back of his head, "Of course, Alya! We haven't seen her in years!", Sabine sighed as she shook her head at her husband. (Name) glanced down in befuddlement at Tikki, who was just as bewildered. Only to hid, again, as the door bell rang. She moved over to open the door and revealed..

_Gina Dupain._

(Name) quickly shook off her surprise and smiled, "Nonna!", the heroine threw her arms around the woman in a hug. Her parents appeared behind her, also in surprise,

"Mom?!"

"Gina?!"

Gina pulled up her glasses as she got a better look at her granddaughter, moving her back as she got a better look at her, "You're so tall for your age! Did you get my letter from Patagonia?", the heroine held on to her arm as they walked inside.

"Yes! And the ones from Australia, Balia, and Estonia, too.", then she looked at her in worry, "Did you really get chased by a bear?", actually those letters were sent long before (Name) had gotten here, she had found them after going through somethings that were left over from when Marinette was here. The heroine was surprised that she had a grandma, let alone one that traveled almost everywhere.

Her grandma threw back her head, laughing, "Yes, but we wound up good friends in the end!", she laughed as she hugged her arm.

Tom leaned over and whispered to his mother, "Mom, it's her birthday, remember?"

"Why do you think I'm here?", (Name) let go of her so she could reach into her motorcycle helmet and pull out a gift, "Happy Birthday, My Fairy!", (Name) took the present as Gina continued, "It's was knitted by my Inuit friend especially for your fourteenth birthday!"

"Uh, She's seventeen."

She placed a hand on her cheek in shock, "Right, how time flies!", the heroine put on a strained smile as she opened it to see a light pink and white shirt with a ladybug pattern. Gina waved her hand, dismissively, "That's okay, I'll have my friend make another one."

"No!", she held it to her chest as she pouted, with made the adults chuckle, "I like it, I can probably make it work. It's prefect, thank you, Nonna."

"Ah! Your Nonna has also brought you your favorite candy!", she pulled out a tin of candy and placed it in her granddaughter's hand.

(Name) looked at it in wonder, she remembered that Marinette didn't like this candy but she, herself never tried it, she smiled at her, "Thanks, Nonna.", hanging her shirt over her elbow, she opened the tin and unwrapped a bit then popped it into her mouth....okay, so they weren't that bad, kinda tasted like off caramel or root beer.

"And that's not all, My Fairy.", Gina placed the spare bike helmet on her head, "We'll have a wonderful day you and I, just like the last time!", she grabbed her arm and began pulling her as she listed all the things off.

"Uh..uh Mom?", Gina stopped, turning towards her son, "Can I have a word, Mom? Just the two of us?"

Gina frowned as she let go of her granddaughter, "What, Tom do I not know my (Name), anymore because I'm always traveling?", the heroine sighed as she watched them argue.

Having enough, she put her thumb and pointer finger between her lips then blew out a high pitch whistle, they looked at her, "Now that I've go your attention.", she smiled at her grandmother, "Nonna, I would love nothing more to spend time with you but, I'm a little to old now for Merry-go-arounds, the Zoo would probably still be fun but I really would love just to spend the day with you and you tell me more of your traveling stories.", she clasped her hands in front of her and waited for her answer.

Gina smiled at her granddaughter, realizing she wasn't a child anymore, "Of course, My Fairy.", she placed an arm around her, "and while we are at it, you can tell me about this boyfriend you have!", the heroine felt her face heat up then snapped her head to her parents.

She narrowed her eyes at them and hissed, "Traitors.", Too which her grandmother simply laughed as they walked out.

An eventful day of just hanging out with her grandmother, they went shopping, (Name) showed her all the things that had changed since she been traveling, Gina has told her more of her traveling stories and they even went to the Zoo, too which when the heroine tried to have another piece of candy, a giraffe snatched it from her hands and Gina got a good laugh out of it, only to have hers get eaten by a different giraffe. Now, (Name) was sitting at a table, in an ice cream parlor, as Gina was at the counter grabbing their ice cream. The heroine looked at her phone, only to sigh as there were still no messages from her friends.

"I think you jumped to conclusions, Tikki. There's no party.",

Tikki placed another piece of candy into her mouth, "I'm sorry, (Name)."

"My Little Fairy.", her kwami hid as she looked up and saw her grandmother walk up and place their deserts on the table then sat in front of her, "What is wrong? You've been looking at your phone since we got here."

"It's...just...well", she sighed, again, "I thought my friends would at lest tell me Happy Birthday, but...I don't wanna think the worst of them and say they forgot."

Gina patted her shoulder as she smiled, "It's okay, dear but you will drive yourself mad obsessing over it. Come now, ice cream!", the heroine nodded as she smiled back then cut her phone on complete silent and placed it in her purse as they picked up their spoons and began eating.

At the Park, Alya held the phone over her ear as she tried calling her friend, who wasn't picking up, "Come on, (Name), pick up!", she nearly jumped out of her skin when Kim popped the balloon, because he made it too big with the bike pump. Turning, the would be reporter saw the athlete had fallen over and Juleka picking the ballon bits off of Nathaniel. Alya tired once more before sighing, "Hey, Adrien!", the model looked up from where he was helping Nino set up the food on the tables.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I can't get ahold of (Name), can you try?"

"Sure.", he pulled out his phone and tried to call her, but she didn't pick up for him either.

When they were don't with the ice cream, they sat and talked for a bit. Until (Name) stood up, having to go to the rest room, leaving candy tin on the table. Gina looked at candy tin, getting more upset at the fact that her granddaughter's friends or boyfriend hadn't even called her on her birthday. Picking up the tin, she opened it to see the candy nearly gone, she closed it then gripped it tightly as she became more angry for (Name).

_"What could be more powerful then a grandmother's love for her granddaughter and angry on behalf of her, instead of oneself."_

The akuma disappeared into the tin and a butterfly outline appeared on Gina's face as she looked up.

" _Befana, I am Hawkmoth. I'm restoring patriarchal power as grandmother, you will use these candies to reward deserving and punish the ungrateful, but also get revenge on the people who wronged your granddaughter. As for my reward, bring me the Miraculous from those pesky little kids, Ladybug and Chat Noir."_

Gina smirked, "You're right, Hawkmoth. It is time to teach them all a lesson.", as she transform everyone got up and began running away, screaming.

(Name) walked out of the bathroom out to stop at she saw an akumitized person where her grandmother once stood, before the woman could see her, she ducked back into the bathroom and into a stall.

"Tikki, we have a problem.", the Kwami flew out of her hiding spot, looking worried.

"Your grandmother has akumatized!"

"It couldn't be because...", then she gasped, "Oh no, she might be mad at my friends! Meaning she'll go after them! Tikki, **_Spots on!_** "

Tom and Sabine had just gotten done with their daughter's birthday gift, when they heard the sound of a motorcycle. Sabine looked at her husband, "They're back right on time, I can't wait for (Name) to see what her friends set up. Poor dear looked really upset all day.", before they good even get out, Befana flew in on her bike. They gasped as they backed away, only for Tom to trip on a rolling pin and send the cake into the trash and after all that hard work, too.

Befana got off her bike and stood above him, holding out her gun, "Do you know what naughty boys get?", she turned the dial to black then shot him, turning him to coal, "Coal!", then she turned to Sabine, who was against one of the counters in fear, "You have nothing to fear, My Fairy. You've always been good to me.", she switched it to white and shot her, transforming her into an angelic being with white and gold fairy wings and a white and gold mask. "So, now tell me, where are those so called _'friends_ ' of my dear granddaughter?"

Everyone stood at the Park as Alya and Adrien still tried to get ahold of (Name). The would be reporter groaned, "What the hell?? Why isn't she picking up?!", only to flinch and looked up when they heard singing and the sound of a motorbike. They saw a villain with a strange gold and white fairy person floating over head. Befana jumped off her bike and landed in front of them, everyone began slowly backing away as she walked closer.

"So, you are all the one that forgot my (Name)'s birthday?", they looked at her, dumbfounded.

Alya moved her hands up in a peaceful gesture, "Ma'am, I don't know what you're talking about, we didn't forget her birthday, we tried calling her but she didn't pick up."

She switch her gun over to the coal setting then aimed it at Alya, "And why should I believe you..", Alya ducked as the villain shot at her, only for it to go right at Mylene, who froze in fear.

Before it could hit her, a plate was thrown in the way, taking the hit, everyone turned and saw Ladybug, "Everyone get to safety!", they started to shatter. But Adrien's escape was cut off by Fairy Sabine floating in front of him. The model turned around to see the villain aiming her gun at him.

"It's rude to leave when Befana is still speaking to you.", her weapon was knocked away by a yoyo hitting it. Turning her head, she saw the heroine still there, now with her weapon out, "You would look wonderful in white, my pretty bug!", she quickly dodged the blasts as she grabbed Adrien and leaped up onto the roof of a building.

Befana frowned then pointed to the disappearing heroine, "After them!", she tried to go after her but was stopped by Alya throwing plates at Fairy Sabine.

"Hey, back off! You're after us right?!", she dodged the blasted aimed at her as she began to throw plates at the villain instead.

"We won't let you lay a hand on either of them!", Kim and Ivan lassoed the fairy by the ankle, tied the other end to a tree, then grabbed up Alya as they ran off to safety. Befana huffed, wondering if she should go after the group or the heroine with her granddaughter's boyfriend.

"That's your grandmother?!", Adrien looked at his girlfriend in shock when she had explained what happened as Ladybug held Adrien close as she ran across the roof tops and towards the Eiffel Tower. Using her yoyo, she flung them up onto a high and safe enough place to set him down, "How did she get akumitized?"

Ladybug shrugged, "I don't know, I think maybe....it's dumb."

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "No, it's not. What is it?"

"I think she's mad at you guys cause she thinks you forgot my birthday.", he stared at her like she had grown a second head.

"What?! No, we didn't, we were planning a surprise party for you."

She huffed, crossing her arms, "Well, how was I suppose to know? I didn't even get a Happy Birthday text from any of you all day.", before he could say anything, she waved her hand dismissively, "It doesn't matter, I'll distract Befana, you transform.", with that she leaped off the building.

"I'm not gonna-"

The model half-heartily glared at Plagg as he floated beside him, "Just say it."

"I told you you should have texted her this morning."

All he did was groan, "I'll fix it later. Plagg, **_Claws out._** "

After getting her fairy free, Befana rode around on her bike, singing as she looked for the kids that got away. She was also transformed people into coal or fairies depending if she saw them doing something good or not. The villain singing was interrupted when she was tripped off her bike by a string, sending to the ground. Ladybug stood on the roof, weapon ready as the villain's fairies placed her on the opposite roof, not even looking at her partner as he landed beside her.

Befana glared at the two as a butterfly outline appeared on her face.

" _Chat Noir as joined the party at last! Bring me the Miraculous, Befana!"_

"You didn't say the magic wooord!"

Hawkmoths eyes widen slightly, but then he cleared his throat, _"Please."_

She smiled, "Much better, Hawkmoth!", she pointed to the bug heroine, "You little thief! Where have you hidden that boy!"

Ladybug shrugged, "I don't can't remember, sorry!"

"Take care of these two.", the three fairies flew at them, only they dodge every one of their attacks. Has this was happening, Befana began to think, "What does the little bug do what she feels threatened?", then she looked at the Eiffel Tower and smirked, "She flies!", hopping onto her bike, she took off towards the landmark.

"Uh...LB?", the heroine dodged another swoop attack as she looked up to where Chat was looking. Only to nearly fall over when she saw Befana ridding to the Eiffel Tower.

"This is bad..", that's when they decided to go after her before she realizes the person she's after isn't there.

"Where are you? Befana has a special treat for you!", she pulled out her gun as she circled the landmark.

"Can I hitch a ride?", she turned around to see Chat Noir on the back of her ride. She aimed at him from over her shoulder but he dodges, he also tried grabbing for the tin on her hip, figuring it was were the akuma was, "The guy your looking for isn't here. Let me show you the way!", he grabbed onto the handlebar and steered it away.

"Pets are not allowed on broad!", Befana spun him off and he was falling, only to be saved by his partner. They landed on the side of the of the building, just as the villain came back, "What a sweet Ladybug you are. You'd make a perfect fairy!", they dodged as she shot at them.

Ladybug landed on a railing as she smirked at the villain, "Thanks but no thanks!"

"You take care of the kitty, my-", before she could say anything else, her minions were tied up with a cable and pulled downward. Looking down, she saw said cat had lassoed them up then tied them to the tower. She became even more irate when Chat stuck his tongue out at her. "You little brats!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir leaped and dodged as they made their way up the tower as Befana shot at them. They slightly cringed when the candy ammo stopped in mid air above them and began to descent. Slipping onto the other side, they watched as Befana had to dodge her own attacks, only to leap back down as she aimed for them again but she was out of candies.

"So, she can't touch her own attacks, either."

"Seems like it.", they watched as she filled her gun back up, "I also think that akuma is in that tin.", she looked at her partner.

"I have a plan."

He smirked, "I'm all ears."

Befana smirked as she saw Ladybug by herself, she aimed her gun at her back, to which the heroine put her hands up, "You've been very naughty. I'm going to have to take your toys away from you."

"Wait, I can tell you were to find that boy your looking for, never to late to tell the truth, right?"

The villain frowned, "I don't believe you."

"I'll take you to him myself.", she walked as the other followed. When they got to a closet, she opened only for there nothing to be inside.

"What is the meaning of this? He isn't here!"

The heroine shrugged, "I guess he ran off.", Befana glared at her, only to ran out as she heard the elevator start up.

"There you are! Nice try but you won't get away that easily!", she hopped off the floor and onto her bike, laughing as she flew away.

Befana jumped off her bike in front of the elevator doors, "I'm waiting for you.", aiming her gun, she waited for the doors to open, only for her to stare in shock at what was actually inside...Her Fairies.

"Kitty, the water hydrant!",

"My pleasure! **_Cataclysm!_** ", he decayed the hydrant as Ladybug pulled off the tuba from her back, which shed already called on with her lucky charm earlier.

"Time to finish this!", she slammed the instrument down onto the water, sending it into Befana's weapon just as she aimed and fired it at them. Ladybug moved away from the tuba as it turned to coal but because of the water pressure going into her gun, the villain also turned into coal.

The heroine took the candy tin and snapped it in half, releasing the akuma, "Oh no, you don't!", she flung her yoyo, capturing it then released it once more, as a now white butterfly.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!_** ", she tossed the tuba into the air and watched as it burst into ladybugs, that flew around and fixed everything. The now detransfromed Gina looked around, wondering what was going on.

"Pound it!"

_"Ladybug, Chat Noir, you've escaped punishment yet again. I won't sugar coat the truth and next time I will destroy you and have your Miraculous!"_

It was nighttime and the surprise party was in full swing after Adrien had brought (Name) and Gina over to the park and explained everything, to which everyone said their apologize, to which the heroine had taken but that she was also sorry for jumping to conclusions, but everyone waved it off, saying how they understood. Now, she was dancing with her boyfriend as her grandmother flirted with the ice cream man.

"So, Andre, do you have anyone in particular you can share your ice cream with these days?"

The man laughed, "Well, actually, I have yet to find the prefect blend of flavors!"

"Nonna!", she gasped as she was tackled hugged by her granddaughter, turning around she smiled at her.

"My sweetie!", she pointed new headband she was wearing, "What did you do to that t-shirt?"

"I fixed it up, Nonna. I've been sewing ever since the last time you came to visit."

She hugged her close, "It looks wonderful on you, my dear."

The neroine pulled away as she thanked her, "But Nonna, I want you to meet my boyfriend, Adrien.", (Name) pulled a nervous looking blond closer. "Adrien, this is my Nonna, Gina Dupain, Nonna, this is my boyfriend, Adrien Agreste."

Gina smiled as she got closer to his face, getting a better look at him, "So, you are the young man that as capture my sweet granddaughter heart, hmm?"

The model, stuttered, embarrassed, "Y..Yes, ma'am."

"Please, call me Nonna. I believe you are going to be with this family for a very very long time.", she winked at him which made his face go even redder at what she was implying. Their conversion was interrupted when everyone began singing happy birthday to (Name) as her parents carried out the giant cake from earlier. She gasped as Ivan and Kim held her by her upper arms and lifted her up so she could blow out her candles.

The heroine smiled as she was let back down and everyone clapped, "(Name).", she looked over to see her boyfriend holding out a gift, "Happy Birthday, Princess."

"Thank you.", she took the gift from him and opened it, lifting it out of the box she saw it was a resin made keychain, made in the same style as her old one. It had black and green cherry blossom with a bright green potion bottle dangling from it. It definitely looked like a first timers but it still looked so nice.

"Since your lucky charm has given the me so much luck, I figured I repay the favor.", he held out her old one, the one she gave him after the whole Gamer akuma was over. (Name) smiled as she threw her arms around him and kissed him with everyone either chuckling, fake gagging or awing.

A little ways away, as everyone partied to Nino's music, the couple sat on a bench together with (Name)'s head on his shoulder, "So,", she looked up at him, "Where did you get that gem on your choker?", the heroine touched the Kwagatama, wide eyed, she had forgotten about it.

"Oh, it's a Kwagatama. Tikki gave it to me for my birthday."

Said kwami flew out of her hiding spot, "Yes, it's a great symbol of friendship among us Kwami!"

"It's made of hairs from me and my past lives."

Adrien looked at it in fascination, "Whoa.", then looked at Plagg, who ears twitched.

"Forget it, you won't get one until your next birthday.", which made the girls laugh as the model pouted.

Today made have started out bad but it ended pretty great, all things considering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so tired and I no longer ever want to look at this damn chapter ever again  
> I don’t care if there’s any errors, I’m done


	34. Riposte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) and Adrien meet a new girl name Kagami, she seems nice.
> 
> Ladybug and Chat Noir fight a new villain name Riposte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette just wanted to join the fencing team because of Adrien and that makes me sad and annoyed  
> Marinette annoys me, there isn’t a day goes by that her bullshit doesn’t annoy me  
> Maybe I’m just being meeean idk

"This fencing gear really suits you, (Name)", said girl pulled off the mask to smile at her kwami, Tikki.

"Thanks, Tikki. Let's hope I can find a helmet that fits.", (Name) placed the mask on the table as she looked for another one.

"I gotta ace these try outs, D'Argencourt's the most prestigious fencing academy in all of Paris. I only have this one shot to show them what I've got and get on to the team.", really in fact Adrien had been teaching the heroine some fencing, just as she had been teaching how to fight hand-to-hand during their spars, then the try out were mention and her boyfriend had thought it'd be a great idea for her to try out. At first she didn't really want too but he convinced her it'll be fun.

"You've reviewed the rules all weekend! It's going to be great.",

"Let's here's to hoping, Tikki.", she smiled when she finally found the prefect helmet that looked like it will fit.

"I am the fencing master, Mr. D'Argencourt.", the teacher walked in front of the students, who were trying out, "As I'm sure you're aware we have only one open spot on the team this year, so in order to select the best possible candidate, I will observe the beginners performing a number of attacks on the experience students.", he pointed his students to start.

"Hey, Princess.", (Name) smiled as one of the students walked up to her as they lifted up their mask to reveal Adrien.

"Hello there, Sunshine."

"I'm real glad you’re trying out for the fencing team. Do you remember how to do everything?"

She smirked, "Of course, I do.", they pulled down their mask and stood to attention as the teacher called out to greet each other.

"En Garde! Allez!", everyone began to dual and she thinks one fell over. But Adrien and her couldn't get a hit on each other, because they knew how the other moved to well. She parry away his saber, then dodged as the model lunge at her, only for the heroine to lunge back at him and get him on the chest.

"Dodge, perry, and counter attack, not bad. Point to you, Princess, but I'll get the next one."

"I'd like to see you try.", they got by into position but before they could fight again, they were interrupted.

"Hey, you!", everyone looked over to see a fencer dressed all in red, standing on the stage, "Are you Mr. D'Argencourt, the fencing master? I wanna join your team."

The teacher turned to face the new comer, somewhat irate at the demand, "Only the best are emitted here, you knave."

"And I was, everywhere I went.", they hopped off the stage and walked up to him as he talked.

"Ha, this whippersnapper has nerve. All right, I may consider your mission shall you defeat one of my students.", he moved out of the way so they could walk up to the group as everyone whispered about them.

"Which one of you is the best combatant?!", everyone moved out of the way to show Adrien, which he moved his mask up to see what was going on.

"Adrien, please give our visitor a lesson in chivalry."

"I shall, Master.", he pulled his mask back down, walking in front of the stage and getting in position to fight the new comer, while (Name) pulled off her mask so she could watch it better.

They tapped each other on the shoulder, making the lights go off then walked a few feet or so away, stretching. The heroine looked on in surprise as the new comer moved around as fluently as water, "Oh, boy, who ever that chick is, she looks like she's real good."

"Wait..that's a girl?", she looked over to the guy beside her, she crossed her arms as she pouted.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Even if her voice is muffled, it sounds like a girl."

"I guess you're right, but anyway she gonna have to be better then Adrien to get on the team.", everyone watch, with baited breath as Mr. D'Argencourt called for it to start, only for it to end quickly has they both got a hit on each other at the sametime.

"Stop, draw!", the opponents moved away from each other and back to their spots, flexing their sabers.

(Name) narrowed her eyes at what she saw, "I could have sworn Adrien got her first."

"Not sure.", she looked at the guy on her right, "Anyway you never question the referee decision.", they turned their attention back to the match as the teacher called for them to fight again. They parried each other's attacks, only to dodge at the same time, ending in a draw again. Mr. D'Argencourt glanced at them, worriedly, then raised his arm calling a draw.

"What is going on??"

The guy beside her shrugged, "Mr. D'Argencourt isn't sure who won, so he's chosen to abstain."

"En Garde-"

"Wait.", everyone looked at the person in red, "I request we do it the old fashion way. We'll be much more at ease without the machine."

"Adrien?"

The model nodded, "Fine with me.", both of them unhooked theirselves from the machine, then she showed off by back flipping and getting into a fighting stance.

"Looks like will be having to watch real closely to see who wins.", the guy hmmed in agreement with her.

"En Garde....Pre....Allez!", everyone held their breath as they watch them dual. (Name) had to stop herself from jumping in when the new comer pushes her boyfriend into one of the poles, this wasn't an akuma and she knew he would be fine. They all watched as they brought the fight up the stairs then the mystery fencer hopped onto the stairs banner and flipped onto the railing.

The heroine whistled, "Is this fencing???"

Mr. D'Argencourt grinned as he yelled out, "Yes! This is what fencing is all about!", everyone, but her, ran up to the bottom of the stairs to watch. She saw he had gotten cornered but quickly pushed his opponent away and ran off. Sighing, (Name) ran up the other stairs so she could get a better look, just as the fencing coach was trampled by the other students.

They fought all the way to the library then went inside and began to fight in there. The heroine watched in shock at the mess they were making, only to jump to the side when a book trolley came rolling out. The coach tried to get through the group of students but they ran off as the thing made its way down and took the poor man out. The heroine watched closely as they fought, making sure to not miss anything.

The new comer moved back, getting back into a fighting stance, "Let's finish this off!", they lunged at one another, fighting until they got each other at the same time. The one in red moved away from her boyfriend and looked at her, "Who got the first hit?! _Who?!_ "

(Name) held up her hands as she stared at them wide eyed, "Uuuhhh..."

"Who touched first? Tell us now!", she glanced at the poor teacher then back at the fencers.

"Ummmm...", she shrugged as she rubbed the back of her head, "I think it was....Adrien?"

"Ah-Ha!", Mr. D'Argencourt jumped up beside her, "This victory is an honor to D'Argencourt Academy!", the girl sighed then walked over and shook hands with Adrien, showing good sportsmanship. They moved out of the way as she walked out of the library and down the stairs.

"Are you sure, (Name)?", the model pulled off his mask as he walked up to his girlfriend.

"Well, no but you guys were moving so fast and I just couldn't keep up, I really think it was more of a draw."

"I think he touch me first."

The couch shook his head, "The referee has last word."

"It's a girl by the way.", they both looked at the heroine confused, who crossed her arms, "Seriously? It's totally a girl, how can no one tell?", the couple looked over the side to watched the red fencer stuck her sword into the ground as everyone backed away from her.

_"A champion's victory has been stollen. Crushing defeat is the ideal steel with which to forge a sword of revenge."_

Adrien looked at his teacher, "I'm going to offer her a decisive match.", but before he could run after her, (Name) ran past him. He watched as she picked up the saber as she ran out, chasing after his opponent.

The heroine got there just in time to see the red fencer opening her car to get inside and leave, "Hey wait! Your saber!", she stopped just in front of the other girl as she chucked her glove into her car then turned around and pulled off her helmet. She held back a gasp when she saw...

_Kagami_

But this Kagami was different, even if slightly, she had coal grayish black hair and not the dark blue like hers. Unbeknownst to (Name), Kagami was looking at her wide eyed with the pink and white bubbly vision.

The red fencer blinked out of what ever her thoughts were as the other girl held up her saber, "Hey, look, I'm sorry. Everything was going really fast and I couldn't keep up. Adrien says he wants decisive match."

She huffed, "And he couldn't tell me himself?"

The heroine giggled, which made Kagami go slightly pink in the cheeks, "He wanted too, but I beat him here, I just wanted to say sorry myself."

"Thank you but anyway, what's the point? There's no second chances in my family."

"But that doesn't make sense, you're meant to get second chances, you can’t just give up as soon as you don't get it the first time.", she held out her saber, closer to her this time, "My names (Name) Dupian-Cheng, what's yours?", the red fencer looked down at her sword then back at her. She took her saber back as she introduced herself.

"It's Kagami Tsurugi."

"It's nice to meet you, Kagami, if you're going to this school, I hope we can be friends.", she held out her hand, waiting for the other to take it.

"I would like that, (Name)", she shook her hand then said goodbye as she got into her car and left.

(Name) smiled as she felt arms wrapped around her, kiss pressed against the top of her head then snuggle into her hair, "You know, I could have don't that myself."

She laughed, gripping his arms, "Too bad, so sad, I was faster.", they both gasped when an akuma fluttered by them.

"It must be after Kagami.", They glanced at each other and ran to different bathrooms to transform.

With Kagami, she was trying to call someone, only to get the voice mail, "Mother, you thought I was good enough, but...", she took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, "I lost. I won't be joining the D'Argencourt Academy.", she hung up, sighing as she leaned back, not noticing a nasty little bug make its way to her ring and disappear into it. She looked up, a butterfly outline appearing over her face.

_"Riposte, I am Hawkmoth. I'm giving you a second chance to prove you are the best fencer of all, but in return you must bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous."_

She stopped for a moment, thinking about what that girl, (Name), had said. Second chance, uh? She smirked, "On my honor, Hawkmoth. I shall be victorious.", the light turned green and before the car could move, Riposte cut a hole out of the roof and jumped out, going off to find Adrien.

Ladybug and Chat Noir ran across the roof top, "Her name's Kagami Tsurugi.", the hero rubbed at his chin as he thought.

"Tsurugi...Tsurugi...I've heard that name before.", they slid to a halt when they saw a villain land on the roof near them.

"Uuuh...we're gonna have to figure out were you've heard that name later. Looks like she got akumitized.", they pulled out their weapons just as she turned her head and saw them.

She pointed her weapon at them, "As soon as I defeat you, I'm going after Adrien next!", then lunged. The heroes ducked just in time for the villain to only get the chimney behind them...well at lest, they thought so. Ladybug stared in shock as pieces of _her hair,_ along with the end of her bow, fell onto the roof. She touched her hair, only to nearly cry at the fact that she felt it was no longer touching the back of her neck, but was instead it was a short pony tail now, short enough to fit into her palm.

The heroine glared at the villain, her fists balled up, "My... ** _HAIR_** _!!!_ ", before Riposte could even register what was going on, Ladybug had picked up the cut off part of the chimney and tossed it at the other girl, who cut it in half to keep it from hitting her. Only to be punched in the face by the heroine. Riposte stumbled but quickly got her footing back and began swinging at the heroine, who dodged them and gave her punches right back, some landing, some not.

Chat Noir watched this go on as he bit as his knuckles, on one hand, it shouldn't be this hot watching his girlfriend/partner lose it on a villain...on the _other,_ weeeeelll...it kinda was. He jumped in with his staff as soon as it looked like she need some help, blocking the villain's weapon with his own. He smirked at her, "That would have been such a cheap shot."

Ladybug thumbed the cut on her cheek, "We need a plan, it's time to retreat until I can think of one.", she flung her yoyo at the villain, psyching her out, as she thought she was aiming for her but she was really aiming for the other chimney. She broke it, smirking as the pieces fell on the other girl. They leaped away, running off.

Chat Noir looked at his partner as they ran, "So, what's the plan?", they hopped over to another building as she huffed.

"I think the akuma is in her sword, so we need a way to break it and we need to trap her to do it. But how? She's so fast.""

"The Louvre has got security bars that go down, we can get her there.",

She winked at him, "Brilliant!"

Getting to the museum, they landed on the ground as Ladybug and Chat cupped their hands around their mouth, "Akuma Alert! You must leave now!"

"Evacuate Calmly, please!", everyone began to calmly walk off the as a police officer directed them off the premise and out of the building.

_"Akuma Alert, Ladybug and Chat Noir are expected to handle this emergency swiftly. All visitor kindly vacate the premise calmly, thank you."_

After making sure everyone was out and safe, the heroes made their way to the Pharaoh Exhibit. The heroine turned to her partner, explaining the plan, "Okay, so you stay here, ready to trigger the alarm and I'll lead her here."

Chat looked at worriedly at her, "Not that I don't trust you can do this but..you sure you'll be okay?"

"Of course!", she blew him a kiss as she walked out of the exhibit and into the main floor.

Riposte got to the museum, still in the air as she sliced the building horizontally, scaring the police as she dropped down through the opening. The villain landed on the floor of museum, standing up she saw Ladybug standing a few feet in front of her, waiting. She prepared to attack the heroine only to stop when she hear at the next thing out of her mouth.

"I know where Adrien."

Riposte glared, "Where is he?!", only for the other girl to smirk.

"Fat chance I'd tell you..", then she was gone, jumping back and turning around, to run away.

"Stop running!", she chased after her, down the stairs and all the way to the Pharaoh Exhibit. Glancing around, she tried to find were the heroine was hiding, she smirked as her eyes stopped on the sarcophagus, "Of course.", she jumped over to the stone coffin and sliced it apart, only for her eyes to widen in shock when there was no heroes.

"Looking for us?", she gasped as the alarm was triggered and bars were slammed down, trapping her in. Turning around she saw the heroes, standing there.

Ladybug tossed up her yoyo, " ** _Lucky Charm!_** ", and out popped... _a radiator_. She grunted as she caught it. Looking at Riposte's sword then Chat Noir tail-belt, she knew what to do, just in time too, because the villain just sliced through the bars. "Kitty, take this. I need your belt! Quickly!", they quickly traded items just as the villain attack, dodging then she attacked again, "Time to finish this!"

"En Grade!", the hero slipped her blade into long ways of the radiator just as the heroine used his belt to keep her from getting away.

"Pre!"

"Allez!", they twisted the radiator, snapping her sword in half, knocking her back and releasing the akuma.

"Oh no, you don't!", she tossed her yoyo, capturing the akuma then released it, as a, now white butterfly.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!_** ", she tossed the radiator into the air and watched as it burst into ladybugs, that flew around and fixed everything...well, almost everything. The now detransfromed Kagami sat up and looked around, wondering what happened.

"Pound it!"

Ladybug frowned as she felt her hair, she had knew the cure wouldn't fix it but she had hoped, "I think the short ponytail looks good on you, LB.", she smiled at her partner.

"Thanks, Kitty.", they walked over towards the confused girl and bent down to give her a hand up, "Don't worry, you were akumitized, happens to everyone.", Kagami looked at them confused.

Chat helpfully asked, "Is there a place we can drop you off at?"

"Oh, um, my car, but I can just call them.", that's went Ladybug's earrings went off.

"Oh no, I have to go!", she saluted the two, "Be safe!", then ran off.

Kagami stood outside the Louvre with Chat Noir standing beside her. She hung up then looked at the hero, "You know you don't have to stand here with me."

Chat smirked at her, "Nah, it's cool, it's a hero's job to make sure people get home safe after everything."

"Kagami!", they turned to see (Name) running up, she stopped in front of them, "I heard what happened, you okay?"

The fencer held her hands in front of her, cheeks going slightly pink, "I'm okay. How did you know what happened?"

The heroine rubbed the back of her neck, nervously as she looked to the side, "Oh, I ran into Ladybug and she told me what happened. Look..",

"I'm sorry.", they both said it at the same time then looked at each other in shock.

"But..why would you be sorry?"

Kagami fiddled with her fingers, "Ah, well, I was acting really intense during the whole match before and..yeah, it was kinda fast, and you explained it yourself already but still."

"Oh, ah well, I kinda think the point was yours.", (Name) continued before the fencer could interrupt her, "It's just it was my first time having really anything to do with fencing beside Adrien teaching me the basic. He's a real great guy, smart and funny and-",

Kagami smiled at her, "You really like him, uh."

"Uh..yeah, I love him, he's my boyfriend...now, before I say this just cuz he's something to me doesn't mean I play favorites. He can tell you that.", Chat Noir rolled his eyes, oh, yeah, his girlfriend doesn't play favorite when it comes to competitions or games, but then turned scarlet when it registered to him that she said she _loves_ him. They had been dating awhile but both to nervous to say it. Even though they both knew very well they loved eachother already, it was different hearing it.

Kagami waved her off, "It's okay, I understand.", she tried to push down that small bit of disappointment when she heard they were together, but was it because (Name) was with Adrien or the other way around? She bowed to her, which the heroine did the same back, just as her car drove up, "I can't wait to meet him, he sounds nice.", she smiled at her, waving as she walked over to her car.

Stopping just as the fencer opened the door, she turned back to the two, "Tell him I can't wait for that decisive match."

"Of course! I'm sure he won't be able to wait!", the two watched as she got into the car and it drove off

Chat looked at his girlfriend, smirking with his arms crossed, "Soooo...", she raised a brow at him, "You _looove_ me?", she covered her heating up face with her hands, which made the hero chuckle, "Don't worry, baby.", he got close to her ear then whispered, "I love you, too.", which made her start to tilt over and he luckily caught her with a laugh.

"Just take me to the school, so I can get my things, you mangy tomcat."

Chat lifted her up, princess style carry, as he chuckled, "Anything for you, My Lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bi panic Kagami cuz I think it be kinda fun to write. I mean I tried.
> 
> Also, MC’s not a vain person but that’s still her damn hair that got cut off, so she’s gonna be rightfully pissed
> 
> Anyway tell me what u guys thing of the changes!
> 
> Btw I’m writing something EEELSE!! 
> 
> Hint...how do you guys, gals and NB pals feel about Yandere Adrien??? (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


	35. Robustus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir deal with Markov, a small robot and Max’s best friend, who gets akumitized into a villain that brings inanimate objects to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m happy people liked my Bi Panic Kagami. I was worried I didn’t write it accurately or well enough.  
> Maybe cuz I don’t think I had a panic moment about my sexuality, when I figured out I liked both gals and guys and had a type, I was like...Oh :V.....that’s makes alota sense!  
> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ and just rolled with it.

The school bell rang, calling the start of class, as the doors to the lockers were opened up and the students spilled out, talking about random thing, like shows they saw the night before or what they had planned for the weekend, only (Name) Had stopped just before she step on the stairs to get to class. She looked around and realized, "I forgot my bag in the locker room!", her friends and boyfriend to laughed as Alya patted her on the back.

"See if you left your brain in there too, girl!", she run a hand through her new near-shoulder length bob cut, something she got after the whole thing with Riposte happened just a week ago, and pushed through Chloé and Sabrina. Running into the locker room, she grabbed her bag from were she left it and went to get to class only to stop when she heard someone talking.

"Of course you're my best friend.", seeing it was Max and she quickly hid behind the wall, "I am one-hundreds percent confirmative but I'm also ninety eight, point two percent positive the teachers are not ready for this advancement of evolution."

Tikki peeked out of her purse, "His best friend is in his school bag?", the heroine raised a brow at her kwami.

"Yeah, Tiks, _totally_ strange.", Max closed his bag and got up, which made her kwami quickly hide and (Name) quickly ran out before he could see her.

The heroine made it to science class and sat down beside Alya then Max came in after her and sat by Kim. She glanced at him then his bag, wondering what was inside, "See for yourself, Mr Damocles, nothing happens when I press the button.", Ms. Mendeleiev moved back to show him what was going on.

"You're in luck, Ms. Mendeleiev, I'm some what of a computer wiz.", he popped his fingers then just started pressing random buttons, which fixed it, to everyone's surprise only for the screen to go haywire as data popped up on the projector screen.

"That's not suppose to be happening! What is it?"

"It's ninety-thirty-three, a malicious compute virus! Let me try something.", Max turned the laptop around to face him, only for it to be pulled away from him by the teacher.

"Go back to your seat now, Max. Leave this to the adults.", he huffed as he grabbed his bag, holding it close.

"Inform the adults that's if they don't neutralize the virus in seventy-five seconds they res a ninety nine point four percent chance the hard drive will be permanently damaged!", people stared as his bag talked, making cringe and quickly sit down.

"Quiet!"

Alya glanced at her friend then back at Max, "Please tell me you heard Max's bag talk to him.", she answered her by nodding.

"It's destroying all the school data!", they watched the principal panic as the virus ate the line of data, "It's a disaster!", he looked over back to Max as he asked, "How many seconds do we have left?"

"Only sixty-five!"

"Let him try.", Mr. Damocles glanced over at the teacher, who nodded in agreement as he walked over with his bag.

Max placed his bag on the table, opening it and reached in, "Aaah, where is it?", he removed his arm as a _robot_ arm come out, holding a flash drive.

"I believe this is what your looking for?", everyone gasped, staring at it as Max took the drive.

"Ah, yes. These is an anti-virus device I..I created with help from my friend.", then a a round little robot flew out of his bag and everyone just stared on, as it _talked_.

"Hello! My name is Morkov.", it waved to the class then turned back to his friend, "We can fix this, Max.",

Max quickly plugged the drive into the laptop and started working away, "This flash drive will neutralize a hundred percent of the virus."

"And cleans the computer's hard disc at the same time.", the principal looked on in amazement and Max quickly fixed the problem, getting all the data back and erasing the virus. He unplugged the drive from the laptop, smiling.

"Everything is in order.", then fist bumped his little robot friend.

"Congratulations, young man.", he smiled at Mr. Damocles praise, "Very impressive, indeed.", then the whole class got up to get a closer look at Morkov, but for some reason (Name) felt.. _odd_ looking at him, like something was going to happen revolving around the tiny robot.

"So awesome!", the heroine watched her friend pulled out her friend and run up, "I'm so gonna write a blog about Morkov.", she stood beside her boyfriend as everyone oohed and awed at him.

"You've added arms to him since the last time. That's cool!", huh, so KIM knew about him, which wasn't a surprise, Max and him were friends after all.

"Morkov added them all by himself! He's the most highly evolved robot there is!", and then Chloé had to open her mouth and ruin everything.

"Puuulease! Your _friend_ is just a talking calculator, there's nothing _evolved_ about that.", everyone rolled their eyes at her then (Name) turned towards the bot.

"Don't listen to her, Morkov, she's the bottomed of the barrel in evolution.", the blond turned to glare at her but quickly turned away when she saw Adrien's scary glare fir over the heroine's shoulder.

Morkov laughed, "You're very amusing, (Name).", she looked at him, in surprise. 

"You know my name?"

"Of course! Max's showed me the class photo. He told me all about you and his other friends, I'm very happy to finally meet you, even Chloé!", the rich brat huffed as she crossed her arms, but still kind of surprised that he wanted to meet her.

"This toy you've manufactured if quite impressive, Max. Now put it away.", she clapped her hands, urging everyone back to their seats.

"With all do respect, Ms. Mendeleiev, I am not a toy. My name is Morkov, I'm Max's best friend!"

Max smiled, "Morkov is right, he's not just some toy, he's my friend. He's as emotional intelligent and sensitive as any human being.

"Look, Max, a robot maybe intelligent but it can't have emotions.", oh, boy that feeling (Name) had was getting worst.

"If I may, ma'am, I can assure you that I truly love Max."

The teacher frowned, "Be serious, Max. You programmed your robot to say that, a robot cannot think for its self. Much less love anybody."

"I swear to you I did not program him to say that. Ever since I created him, he's integrated his own accumulative thinking system and developed all our emotions just like any human being.", the whole class awed at him but it just got the teacher irritated.

"That's enough, Max. If you don't put that plaything of yours away, right now, I'll confiscate it. Understand?"

"Of course, Ms. Mendeleiev.", Max huffed through his nose as he held up his bag, "Come on, Morkov, back in the bag.", but the bot didn't listen as he tried to reason with the teacher.

"You're not being reasonable, Ms. Mendeleiev.

"Stop it, Morkov!"

"Why? It's true, isn't it?", it cause almost everyone in the class to snicker, which made the teacher gawked at them as they agreed.

Mr. Damocles grabbed the bot from the air, "Alright that's enough!", he looked at the tech genius, "Max, you can come get your robot at the end of the day."

"No, Mr. Damocles, I'm begging you, please don't do that!"

"Do you want three hours of detention, too?"

Max frowned, looking disheartened, "No, sir.", with that being said, he left with the bot in hand, who was calling out for his friend.

"Sir, I would like to stay in Max's class, please!", Mr. Damocles ignored Morkov as he continued to walk to his office, "I heard you're into programming like Max and myself."

"I am, indeed! It's one of my hobbies, I even wrote a program for my computer which-", he stopped, and glared down at the bot, "Why on earth am I talking to a toy?", then contained his way into his office and shut the door.

"I am not a _toy_ , Mr. Damocles. My name is Morkov!", he tried to stop him but the principal didn't listen as he pressed a button on the bot to quiet him then placed him in his desk drawer.

"If only I had a button like this for all of my students.", he sat in his chair while inside the drawer the poor bot sat there, saddened about not being listen to.

_"Two dear friends who've been separated. There is nothing is nothing artificial about those emotion."_

"Silence!", all the class quieted down as Ms. Mendeleiev yelled at them, "Back to your seats everyone!", the class grumbled as they made their way back to their seats but Max stopped by (Name)'s.

"Morkov's never been without me by his side.", he looked at her, "I don't know who he's gonna emotionally able this."

The heroine smiled at him, "Don't worry, I can see what I can do."

The tech genius smiled back, feeling a little better, "Thanks, (Name).", then went to go sit by Kim, who patted his buddy on the back.

After a few minutes of class, (Name) raised her hand, "Ms. Mendeleiev!", the teacher turned to look at her student, "I need a pass to the bathroom, it's an emergency."

She sighed, placing a hand on her hip, "Can it wait, (Name)?"

"Ma'am..", she put on a strained smiled as she started at her in the eyes, "It's an _emergency_."

Ms. Mendeleiev stared at her as she realized what she meant. Now, she maybe a strict teacher but she wasn't evil, so she pulled out a hall pass and placed it on her desk for the heroine, "Make it quick."

"Thank you!", she got up and grabbed the pass from her and as she made her way out, with the teacher's back turned, she winked at Max, who smiled, getting what she was really doing.

The akuma made its way into the principal's office, into the drawer and disappearing into Morkov's chip. A butterfly outline appeared over his face.

_"Robustus, I am Hawkmoth. Humans don't believe you're a living being, so I'm giving you the power to bring all machines to life and to help you seek revenge."_

"Thank you kindly, Mr. Hawkmoth."

_"But in return, I want you to bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous."_

"Could you please define miraculous?"

_"There the magic jewels belonging to the super heroes."_

"Very well...but what's the purpose of these jewels?"

_"Hm..?"_ , then he snapped at the noisy robot, _"This is none of your concern."_

Morkov shook his head, "I was just being curious."

_"If fused together they can make a wish come true."_

"Could I make any wish come true?"

_"No! The miraculous and the wish will belong to me!"_

"I assure you, I will find Ladybug and Chat Noir.", his transformation caused a shock wave of green energy across Paris, which made all the machines go crazy, vehicles dumped their passages and rode off, drink machines chased a person out of the subway station, kitchen supplies attacked workers, all in all, it was a mess. The desk drawer opened up and Robustus flew out, "Max, my friend, I'm coming to get you!"

(Name) saw the principal taking with Fred, she sighed, rolling her eyes as she made her way up to them, "Mr. Damocles! Where's Morkov?"

He stopped taking to the ground keeper and looked at her, "Who's Morkov?"

The heroine just stared blankly at this man, crossing her arms, "Seriously?? Max's robot friend! Did you not pay any attention-"

"Ugh, not that toy, again!"

(Name) huffed, getting really sick of people brushing off the fact that the bot wasn't a _toy_ , it was so obvious he wasn't, "He is _not_ a toy!", before he could argue back the door to his office was broken off its hinges.

"You've made a serious error in judgement, Mr. Principal!", they turned and saw Morkov but he was akumitized. _uh,oh,_ why did that bad feeling of her's had to be right, everytime! She ran off, down the stairs as the bot attacked Mr. Damocles, "Witness my true power!", Robustus flew into the middle of the court yard and let off another shock wave, pulling vehicles towards him. The students busted out of the classrooms as computers and other devices were levitated out. All of them were combined to make a giant robot with Rubustus at the wheel, "I am not a toy!"

(Name) and Tikki looked from here she was hiding in the entrance boiler room, "Now I see why Max was worried.", the heroine quickly shut the door and turned towards her kwami.

"Time to transform! Tikki, **_Spots on!_** "

"Where are you Max?", Robustus looked around until he saw who he was looking for beside Kim, "Max! My friend!", he reached for him

"Max, come to me!", the tech genius run over to Ms. Mendeleiev, who wrapped her arms around him, trying to protect him, only for the claws scooped them up.. _or so he thought_. Lifting it up, he openness it to see them both _gone._ The villain looked on in shocked, wondering were they disappeared to.

"Looking for us?", turning he saw Ladybug standing on the roof with the teacher and Max at her side.

"Give me my friend!", the heroine quickly grabbed them both and jumped off the roof as Robustus reached for her.

While this was going on, Adrien hid inside the bathroom, letting Plagg out, "One things for sure, Max's friend definitely has emotion."

"Yep, but not the kind that really matters. A robot doesn't eat, so he'll never experience the pure taste of an exquisite Camembert."

The model smirked, "You are something. Plagg, **_Claws out!!_** "

Fred helped the students into a safe room as Ladybug, who had already dropped off the teacher with the others, dealt with Robustus while trying to keep Max save. The tech genius clung to her back as she dodged every attack.

"Please, Morkov, don't do anything foolish!", the heroine had explained to Max who it was controlling that giant robot and now he was trying to talk some sense into his friend.

"You must trust me, my friend! And I go by Robustus now!"

"If you truly love your friend then you would listen to him, Robustus!", she moved to dodged another attempt to grab at them only for the arm to be smacked away by Chat Noir and his staff.

"Yeah, like we do!"

"You really think any of you can stop me from doing what I want?! Then showing the world that I'm more human than you put together.", to which Chat shrugged and Ladybug got a little tick.

"Do you really think Max is happy with his best friend becoming a super villain?!", the bot paused as he looked at his friend, who was still on the heroine's back.

"You should stop this, Morkov."

"I'm doing this for our friendship, they want to keep us apart!", The heroes glanced at eachother then back at the villain.

"No one is, Robustus but if you're going to hurt someone if you keep doing this!", then she turned towards her partner, "We need to get him away from the school.", they leaped away, of course taking Max with them as they run off with Robustus chasing after him.

When they were sure they were safe, they stopped on a rooftop and Ladybug let Max off her back, "We need a plan and fast before Robustus finds us.",

Chat crossed his arms, "Well, first where would the akuma be?", that got Ladybug thinking, she placed a hand her her chin then gasped.

"He is the akuma!", the guys looked at her, waiting for her to explain, "Okay so, he is an item, right?", they nodded, "Which means _he_ is holding the akuma somewhere inside of him, but where?"

"Ah.", the heroes turned to look at Max, who was fixing his glasses, "If I may, I would think it would be in his A.I chip."

Chat scratched his chin, "But how are we gonna get to it? We're gonna have to get hold of Robustus first.", that's when Max pulled out something from his bag and showed it to them

"What if we used this to bring Morkov back to normal?"

"A flash drive?", the heroine took it from the tech genius.

"Yes! If you could treat the akuma like a virus and using the hard drive you could get it out.", they were about to praise the genius only for him to be snatched up by a crane arm and dropped into the car seat with Robustus, then strapping him in with the seatbelt and placing a helmet on his head.

"Now, we'll be together one hundred percent of the time! Forever!", then he moved the robot like a front and bounced away, going to fast for the heroes to catch fast enough.

Chat glanced at his partner, "Fuck, this is bad, we've lost Max.",

"We need to take down Robustus, fast before anyone get seriously hurt!", Ladybug placed the drive into her belt pocket on her hip, something she had just recently added so she could keep things close and not lose them. They ran and leap over roof tops, chasing after the villain.

The heroes used their weapons to try and keep up with Robustus, only to loose him half way. Ladybug landed on a roof near The Grand Paris, with Chat landing on the chimney behind her, "huh..oh..Kitty, we got trouble!", the heroine pointed to Jean the butler and Alya's mother, both were trying to keep the machines from getting them.

"Go away, Go away!", the butler tried to use the broom to keep them back.

"He's got a whole army of living machines now.", they jumped off and headed for the machines. The cat hero smashed a vending machine then broke apart a microwave that leaped at him, while the bug heroine took car of the fridge. The cars saw what happened to their comrades and tried to run but ended up smashing into eachother. Jean help the chief up as he thanked the heroes, only for Ladybug to call out her partner's name as she pointed to Mr. Ramier getting chased by more vending machines

"Take care of the vending machines!", she jumped up as Chat turned to the people

"Go hide yourself on the roof.",

"Go get them, Chat Noir!", he followed his partner as she used her yoyo to pull the man out of the way and he smashed the machine apart.

"Thank you, Ladybug.", Ladybug placed him down on the roof with the others.

"Always a pleasure, Mr. Ramier."

"LB, look at this.", Chat landed beside her and show her the screen on his staff, which showed the news report.

_"Nadja Chamack, live here."_ , the reporter showed people being chased by more technology, " _Usually inanimate objects come to live, taking control of Paris."_ , she showed a lamp on the mayor's desk, which was where his sash, " _Broadcasting from city hall, the new Mayor has just made a declaration."_ , the heroes watched as the lamp beeped in Morse Code.

"Is that morse code?"

He smirked at her, "Do you need subtitles? You know I speak several languages.", he listened and watched closely to he could translate, "Humans..will..soon...be treated the same why as _objects?_ ", they stared at each other, wide eyed at what they just heard, then turned back

" _Paris only hope in this dire situation is Ladybug and Chat Nio-Hey!"_ , Nadja screamed as she ran away from the camera and lights, which cut the camera.

"Awww, come on! She could at least finish per my name!", while he complained, the heroine looked about at all the machines that were around, some had humans already captures.

"It's like that Stephen King movie, where all those vehicle come to life."

His ears twitched as he thought about it, "You mean the one American movie you begged us to watch for one of our dates?"

Ladybug huffed, "I didn't beg. Anyway, we need to stop Robustus.", they moved around the circular roof to see foot steps made by the villain in the streets.

"Well, we should have any trouble finding him with those left behind.", leaping off the roof, they followed the prints all the way to the stadium, to which they landed on the roof on, after looking around it, of course but saw no more prints. The heroes kneeled down at one edge, looking around for the villain, carefully.

"No foot prints."

"He couldn't have just disappeared.", that when he saw his partner stiffen beside him, "What, what's wrong?"

"It's a trap, it's has the be the reason we don't see him."

Chat snorted, "Well, great thing we just didn't _jump_ down there like a bunch of idiots."

"He has to be hiding in the tunnels or something. We need a plan."

"You got one?", after a few moments the heroine snapped her fingers.

"We need to trick him.", he waited for her to continue, "We go down there and lead them out, make him capture us, then break out and go from there."

The cat hero shrugged, "I guess that'll have to work.", they leaped down and landed in the middle of the field weapons draw and ready.

They didn't have to wait long, as vehicles drove out of the tunnels and helicopters circled them, "Follow my lead!", the heroes jumped into the air, allowing the helicopters to knock them down and making sure to tuck theirselves into a ball as they capture by the digging machine, so they won't be trapped without the use of their arms.

Robustus held up his arms, "Now, you're at my mercy!"

_"Robustus, before you get rid of them forever, you must take their Miraculous for me!"_

Max turned to his friend, "Ladybug and Chat Noir haven't done you any wrong, let them go! Being human also means being fair!", but Robustus didn't listen, as he clinched his little claw in a fist.

"I'm gonna take their Miraculous so we can never be separated again, then I'll be able to make my wish!"

The tech genius looked at him in confusion, "What wish?"

"I want be a _real_ human like you, Max."

Inside the claw, the heroes looked at eachother in confusion, as well, "What's this about making a wish?"

Chat groaned, "Doesn't Hawkmoth usually demand the Miraculous?"

"We can talk about this later, Kitty, we need to get him out of the car and get the drive into him so we can finish this and get Max's his friend back."

"We could smash the window and scare him out."

"But we need to make sure Max is safe."

"Than you can grab him and I'll smash the window, easy."

Ladybug rolled her eyes, jokingly, as she smiled, "So, violent today, Kitty-Cat."

Th hero smirked, raising his hand, "Maybe I'm just tired of dealing with a troublesome robot, My Lady. ", then used his staff to snapped the claw open, freeing them and breaking it.

As the heroes were thinking up a plan, Robustus celebrated, "Look, Max! I will be a real human, as soon as I get there Miraculous!", a butterfly outline appear on his face.

_"May I remind you those Miraculous are for me, Robustus!"_

"And how do you intend to stop me from using it?!"

" _Simple! I'll take your power away from you!"_

That caused the bot to laugh as he send out a green energy wave, "You thought you could control _me?!_ "

Hawkmoth looked around as his security alarms went off and closing his window, shining everything in a red light, " _I'm more powerful then you, Hawkmoth!"_ , the main villain dodge a rocket aiming for him.

"What's going on?!"

"My friends will look after you while I deal with these too!", only to be shocked at the claw was snapped away and broken, the heroes jumping away free, "No!"

"Sorry, can't let you do that.", and before he could doing capture them again, Chat leaped up, with his weapon pulled back, and smashed the window, making a several large cracks in the glass. The villain could, somewhat, see the cat hero's eyes. They were wide and look to be ready for a hunt.

He turned to see if Max was okay, only to see a grinning Ladybug pulling him out of the car.

The bug heroine smirked, "I'll be taking him back, thank you!"

"Max!"

"Sorry, Robustus, but I don't want you to change! I want you to be like you were before!"

"Don't you love me, anymore?! Aren't we friends?!"

Max frowned at him, angry that he wasn't listening, "If you want us to remain friends, you have to stop this right now! I'm friend with Morkov, not you!", the villain didn't listen has he took the wheel, again.

"I am Robustus, now and you betrayed me! I don't wanna be human like you anymore. Humans don't have a heart and that's exactly why I've decided to get rid of them.", he laughed but was cut off when Chat hit at the glass, again.

"Just try it!", the villain flinched back at the hiss that left the cat hero's mouth but it gave Ladybug enough time to jump off the robot and put Max near the goal post, it was far enough and safe.

She tossed up her yoyo, " ** _Lucky Charm!_** ", and out popped... _a small harp?_ She jumped up and grabbed it before Robustus could snatch it with his other claw hand, "Chat Noir, Time to finish this!"

"Right! **_Cataclysm!_** ", he held on tight as the villain tried to shake him off but he touch the metal, rusting the entire robot. Robustus flew high into the sky, angry.

"You're making this hard only for yourself, Ladybug and Chat Noir! I will always be one step ahead!"

Ladybug huffed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I doubt that, by the way speaking to soon is a _human error_ , Bot!", she flung the harp into the air, calling to her partner, who tossed his staff at the same time.

"Really? That's your last move?", he dodged both of them, only to not see how the staff broke the harp apart and dropping onto him, jamming his little propeller. Robustus yelled as he was sent downward but was quickly caught by Ladybug, who use her yoyo to pull him towards her, "What was that?!"

The heroine smiled, pulling out the drive from her hip pouch, “Wits and a little bit of _Ladybug_ _luck."_

 _"_ You're wrong-", she shut him up quickly but plugging the drive into his port and pressing the button on it. It quickly shut him down, stopping the cars just before they hit her.

It also stop the attacks on Hawkmoth, who was still fight his own security system. He cut the last one in half before finally sheathing his blade as the window opened. The main villain kneeled down, gasping, that fight taking a lot out of him, "I may have made a mistake today, but believe me Ladybug and Chat Noir,mint won't happen again."

The akuma lift the little robot but didn't escape Ladybug, "Oh no, you don't!", she flung her yoyo, capturing it then freed it once again, as a now it was now purified of negative emotions.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!_** ", she tossed the broken harp into the air, watching as it bursted into ladybugs that flew away and fixed everything. After it was all said and done, the heroine turned to Max, who had walked up to them after everything, and handed him Morkov, "Here's your friend."

He took the bot, pulling the drive out and stared at him, "Perhaps, it's better if I don't!"

"Everyone can feel negative emotions for time to time."

Chat placed a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah, It's important to accept that and try to forgive."

"Follow your heart, Max. Do what you believe is best.", the tech genius thought for a few moments then smiled, turning Morkov to his side and turning him back on.

As soon as he was on he looked at him with such happiness, "Max! My friend!," then glanced around, "Where are we? What's going on?"

"You were akumitized.

"Akumitized? Could you please define that word?", that made the three laugh, "Did I say something funny?"

"Pound it!", they heroes gave Max and Morkov a saluted then ran off.

Later, the two were at Master Fu's place, sitting around the table with cups of tea, while their Kwamis were sitting on the record player, "Are there somethings you haven't told us about, yet?"

"What do you want to know?"

Adrien place his cup down, "What would happen if they possessed Ladybug's earrings and Chat Noir's ring, Master?"

"The barer could use them conjointly.", he picked up the tabled and turned it on, showing pages from the book, which made the kwamis stop what they were doing and fly over there, "and with a special invocation, obtain the ultimate power.", he wit he'd it over to a new image, showing the man on the drawing surrounded by purples like mist and glowing, "The one that shapes reality."

(Name) looked closely at the image, "Ultimate power? Shape _reality,_ what does that mean?",

"Well, basically it means it can make any one wish come true.", Adrien nearly spat his tea at what he said, pulling his cup away from his face his wiped it with a napkin.

"That amazing but..."

"Why don't we use it then?", they looked at the model, "We could ask for some many good things, like ending wars or finally getting rid of Hawkmoth."

Master Fu frowned, "Unfortunately, though your heart is in a good place, the world must always stay in balance, for every action there is reaction-"

"For every wish there's a price to pay, right? Like the whole Equivalent Exchange, to _get something_ you must _give up_ something of equal value.", the heroine had finished for him but added something of her own thought into it."

Fu nodded, "Yes, had your robot friend ask to become a real boy-"

"Someone would have lost their humanity in return."

"That right, Adrien. That's why Ladybug and Chat Noir must never lose their jewels, the balance of the world is a stake.", the heroes glance a each other then back at the master, determination clear on their faces.

"Neither Hawkmoth nor anyone else will get their hands on the miraculous, Master."

"We promise."

Master Fu smiled proudly at them, knowing that these to will do whatever it takes to protect the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me wasting time trying, that I should be used writing, to find out when exactly the Miraculous were created to I can draw outfits for the First Ladybug and Black Cat: *Screams in agony and rage*  
> ＼＼٩(๑`^´๑)۶／／


	36. Gigantitan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir have to calm a giant baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else laugh at Hawkmoth in this episode? I really could stop laughing  
> Man akumized a baby and thought he could control them.  
> This episode just shows this mans never been around a damn baby in his LIFE...AND THIS MAN HAS A SON! 
> 
> Also Marinette’s plan is really dumb JUST ASK THE GUY OUT! You don’t need complicated plans, dude

It was nighttime in Paris as we check in on our favorite heroine, (Name) who was having a sleep over with her friends, Alya, Alix, Juleka, Rose, and Mylene, all of them dressed in their respective style of pjs. For Alya, since it was getting to a much colder fall switch out her no sleeve, to a long sleeve shirt. Alix was just wearing some old, but comfortable, sweat pants and a big hoodie, Juleka wore same type of pants but she had snatched an old band t-shirt from her older brother, since her old sleeping shirt was in the wash, Rose was simply wearing a pink, unicorn onesie, and Mylene was simply in pair of sheep print, button up pjs.

They all sat in the heroine's room as she was down stairs getting snacks, but it was simply a _diversion_ because they were all planning a surprise date for Adrien and (Name) as thanks for all the things they do for them. Alya had the projector screen pulled down, the one attached to the bottom of (Name)'s bed, they usually use it for movies or shows, but that's was for later, for now they were using it for planning that surprise date.

"Okay, now everyone let’s get down to business!", she walked in front of them with her arms behind her, "Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to plan a _ridiculously_ romantic date between our friends as thanks for all they've done for us."

Rose side, "Aw, that's so sweet!"

Alix gave a thumps up, "Great!"

"Big time."

"It'll be great to show (Name) that she can count on us, as we do for her."

Alya smiled then pointed to the projector screen, which had the top down view of Trocadéro, "I've come up with a plan, it's called Operation: Secret Garden. Now, everyone will have a code name based on a flower, Alix, you'll be Violet, Mylene, you'll be Sunflower, Juleka, you'll be Rose, and Rose, you'll be Tulip.", the bubbly girl tilled her head in confusion.

"Uuuh...Why isn't my name Rose?"

"Because Rose is you're real name and it won't be a code name if we call you Rose.", Rose tapped her chin, thinking as the world be reporter slapped a drawing of Adrien's face on the projector screen, "Tomorrow afternoon'Buttercup' has a photo shoot at the Trocadéro Fountain.", Alix leaned over to Rose to explain that Buttercup was the model.

"Oooh!"

Alya placed a drawing of the bodyguard in the car at the entrance of the park, "Bodyguard aka 'Nanny' will be waiting for him in the car on the other side of the Esplanade, he's suppose to take 'Buttercup' back to home afterwards but that's not gonna happen!", she pointed to the girls, "This is where you guys come in! Step one, Rose will have a fake no Parking sign, she'll go over to-", she was cut off by Mylene, who raised her hand.

"Uuuh, who's Rose, again?"

The buddy girl points to herself and smiled, "Me, of course!"

"No, Rose. It's Juleka, you're Tulip!", then she reaffirmed their code names which made Rose hmm again and the would be report sigh, "So, Step one!", she place a drawing of Juleka near the drawing of the bodyguard, "Rose, you put the fake sign next to the Nanny's chariot. Step two, Sunflower.", Alya placed a picture Mylene above it, "You'll go get a police officer.", then she ripped the car drawing away, "And no more Nanny. Step three, I, Tiger Lilly, will let you know as soon as Buttercup is done with his photo shoot, but instead of meeting up with the Nanny, Adrien's gonna find..", She slaps on a drawing of (Name) beside Adrien near the entrance, "Peony!"

"That's (Name)!", the goth girl patted her friend's head at her observation.

"But when 'Buttercup'.", Alix made air quotations when saying the code name, "See the 'chariot's' gone, he's gonna text his 'Nanny', won't he?"

Alya chuckled, "Impossible! 'Peony' told me that 'Buttercup' leaves all personal items in the car when he works.”, then snugged, “Guy's professional, gotta give him that."

But then Mylene asked, "And what about 'Peony'? Doesn't she have her cell phone on her at all times, she could let 'Buttercup' use it.", that got Alya to chuckle again.

"You think that but I'm gonna make sure her battery dies, by making sure her charger is unplugged tonight when we go to bed.", she then placed a drawing of Rose, "So, then Tulip springs into action, you get the rickshaw to park in the Nanny's spot then I get them into that rickshaw by coaxing them."

"In reality, you're probably gonna push them into it.", Alix joked which got all the girls laughing.

Alya rolled her eyes, "Har har, but then they ride along banks of The Seine and to the bridge, were then, if my calculations are correct, they'll run into André the Sweethearts Ice Cream Maker and that's when 'Violet' comes in with the flowers, and that's when they will have their date!"

Rose sighed, "That's so beautiful!"

The would be reporter looked at the others, "Any questions?"

"Which flower am I again?"

"What are you guys talking about?", everyone let out a scream when (Name) popped her head, Alya ripped off the sticky notes just as Juleka unplugged her phone from (Name)'s mini projector, cutting off the picture of the Trocadéro from the screen. They looked at their friend, trying to look like they weren't planing anything.

"Nothing! Nothing at all.", she stared at them like they had lost their minds.

It was tomorrow and Adrien was posing in the fall collection as Vincent was taking his picture, "Come one, more happy! Smile like your smelling a delicious lunch in the kitchen!", he moved around trying to get a good angle but couldn't, "Ah, no, no!", he grabbed the models chin, which made Adrien frown, and moved his head side to side, trying to get a good angle, then let go and started looking around, "We need..eeeh..AH!", the photographer's eyes widened when he saw lollipops on a sweets truck, "A lollipop!", as he dashed off, a mother pushing her baby in a stroller walked by. The model smiled at the baby and waved, which made him shake his rattle as he smiled back. "There!", Vincent shoved the candy into the model's face, which the baby saw and began saying the word, because he wanted it. Adrien took the candy and posed with it as Vincent took the shots.

"Lollipop, lollipop!", the tot reach for the candy as he called for the sweet, dropping his rattle. His mother stopped and kneeled down beside her son, picking up the toy and placing it in her purse.

"No, August, lollipops are not for babies. Your snack is a delicious bottle of milk.", reaching into her bag, she pulled out out a bottle of milk and place the bottle nipple into his mouth, which he grabbed and began to quiet down as he drank. His mother got up and started pushing the stroller.

From up on her vantage point, Alya moved her binoculars away from her eyes as she called for all the girls in on the plan, "Are all the flowers planted?”

"Rose, planted."

Mylene spied on the police man from were she was hiding behind a tree, "Sunflower, planted."

"Tulip, planted!", and they all knew 'Peony' or (Name) will be getting here soon, she went to go do something, which gave them the perfect time to set everything up.

"Prefect, go, Rose!"

Rose, or 'Tulip', looked around confused, "Me?"

"No, the other Rose!", Juleka, or 'Rose', giggled, then began pushing the sign, only to get stuck on a manhole cover. She tried to get it unstuck but it wouldn't budge, so, she decided to call the others.

" _Umm..you guys_ , _I have a problem._ "

"Rose?"

But it was the actual Rose that answered, "Yeah, what?"

"There's a problem it's stuck in the grate..I..I.", but the goth girl was muttering and shuddering, so they couldn't really hear her.

"Rose, louder."

"Yeah, what?!", Rose's scream made Ayla wince then she shhed her. Juleka struggled to get the trolley to move then just decided to pull the sign out of the base. Mylene, seeing her friend struggle, ran over and help her. They pulled it out and began carrying it.

"Ugh, what is fake sign made out of?"

Ayla rolled her eyes, "Metal, you know the type road sighs are made out of. Why?"

"Couldn't you have made it out of cardboard of something?", Mylene pinged to the police officer that was leaving, "Go and get the police officer.", the goth let go of the other end and walked quickly to go grab him.

The would be reporter turned around and spied on Adrien, "Caution, the photo shoot of 'Buttercup' will be over soon!"

Alix, from her spot, sighed in exhaustion listening to all of this, " _Seriously enough with the chit-chat!"_

Juleka tapped the officer on the shoulder, who turned around and saw her, "Oh, I know you, you're in the same class with my daughter."

"Umm, hello sir.", she began muttering about the sigh, trying to get it out, only for him to miss hear her.

"Huh?", he nodded, "Tell me about it those pigeons are such a nuisance."

"Huh?"

"Come on, Rose do it now!"

But unfortunately, the actual Rose got confused and thought the command was for her, so she signaled for the rickshaw to start moving.

"Not you Tulip! The _other_ Rose!", the bubbly girl gasped, chasing after the rickshaw as Alya slapped a hand to her face.

"Um.. You okay there, Alya?", the would be reporter nearly jumped a foot into the air when she heard (Name), who had gotten back from whatever she was doing and had sat down beside her.

Alya looked at her friend, wide eyed, she wasn't suppose to be here yet! "Uh, yeah! Totally fine!"

The heroine looked around, confused, "Where is everyone?"

"Oh they’re..uuuh they went to go do something real quick too!", Her friend just tilted her head at her then shrugged.

Just has this was going on, Mylene had just gotten the sign to stand up, "Come on, Rose, you can do it."

The goth took a deep breath, "Illegal parked car!!!!", which scared the police man then frown as she turned and pointed to Adrien's car. He fixed his hat and walked over there as he thanked her.

"Great job, Rose.", Alya whispered into the Bluetooth, which made (Name) look at her weirdly and her smile awkwardly back.

August's mother turned the stroller around and tried to get it up the stairs as best she could and Adrien saw this, so he tired to help, only to be stopped by Vincent, wanting him to stay focused on the shoot. The baby saw the candy again and began saying it over and over.

"No, August, mommy told you already, you're to young for a lollipop.", to which he began balling his eyes out.

(Name) tuned her head towards the crying, "Poor lady, I should go help her out."

"No, wait!", Alya quickly grabbed her arm, making the heroine raise a brow at, giving the mother enough time to get up the stairs and calm her crying baby, "Uuuh, see, look. The mom's got it!", she watched the mother calming her baby then sat down.

"Okay, you're acting really weird. What's going on?"

"Uuuuuh...", the would be reporter smiled nervously under friend's stare.

"Sir.", the police man knocked on the window of the car door, getting the bodyguard's attention, "Move this vehicle right away, this is a no parking zone.", he posted to the sign Mylene was struggling to hold up, Gorilla grunted but obey, moving, only to nearly hit the rickshaw and its driver.

"Hey, watch it!"

"He's right, be carful!"

Rose quickly jumped into the rickshaw seat and smiled, "U-turn, please!", the driver obeyed and made the turn, allowing the car to move. After everyone was gone, Mylene dropped the sign then fell over herself, because that sign was _heavy_. Alya quietly congratulated everyone, making sure the heroine couldn't hear her then glanced behind her as her friend was playing on her phone to make sure Adrien hadn't moved. All the while, Gorilla was trying to get a parking spot, which wasn't going so great.

"What are you looking at?", Alya squawked when her friend turned to look at what she was staring at, "Oh! Adrien, he did tell me he had a shoot here today! I should go say hi!",

"Wait!", (Name) got up, only to stop when she saw the mother was struggling again, forgetting all about saying hello to her boyfriend, which would have been rude anyway, since he was working, she made her way over to help the woman out just as her phone fell out of her purse, "Peo-I mean, (Name), stay here!"

"Hello, ma'am!", the heroine picked up the phone just as she was reaching for it then handed it to her. Walking in front of the stroller, she kneeled down and waved at the baby, "Hello, little cutie!", then picking up the front half of the stroller, she helped the mother carry it up the stairs.

"Thank you, so much!"

Alya gasped as she saw Adrien on the move, walking up the stairs, "'Buttercup' is on the move and Peony is not where she needs to be!", which made everyone cringe, since this wasn't going well as they hopped, and what luck, because just then the tot dropped his bottle, which made him cry.

"I got it!", she speed walked down the stairs, quickly scooped up the bottle up, and back up the stairs to give it back, just as the model turned the corner, "Here you go!"

"Thank you, young lady!"

"You're welcome!", she turned to walk back to her seat next to her friend, only to stop at her name.

"(Name)?", she turned and smiled when she saw her boyfriend, "Hey, Princess.", they quickly hugged as soon as they were close enough.

"Hey, Sunshine."

The model kissed her, "Not that I'm happy to see you but what are you doing here? I thought you were hanging out with Alya and the others."

"I am but everyone went somewhere when I went to go do something and Alya's the only one who's here.", he looked over her shoulder and waved at the would be reporter, who nervously waved back then froze when she saw Adrien's car pull up.

The model turned back to his girlfriend, "So, I was wondering if you'd like to go out?"

"Now?"

"Mmm..yes, now.", then kissed her again.

As this was going on, Alya quickly warned the others that the 'Nanny' was back, which they quickly spring into action as Mylene and Rose held the sign back up and Juleka alerted the police officer, again, "Hey, you, mister!", he blew his whistle, "You over there!", the bodyguard stop and turned towards him, "You've asked for it! I'm slapping you with a fine with a parking violation, with not following orders, and with infuriating a usually cheerful police officer.", Gorilla growled, but ignored him anyway and went looking for his charge.

_"A man who takes his work very seriously, who's blood is boiling by the slightest short fall. That's what I call an easy target for my dear akumas."_

The bodyguard walked passed the crying baby and his mother, still looking for Adrien. The mother stopped and kneeled down in front of him, "You're being really stubborn today, August.", the couple were coming up the stairs, Adrien with his arm around her waist, only to stop as they saw the akuma fluttering in the air. They watched in horror as it went for a still angry Gorilla, only for his anger to melt away when he saw his charge and his charge's girlfriend. Feeling no negative emotion from the man, the akuma flew right past him.

" _What happened? His emotions just vanished!"_

Instead, the butterfly disappeared into, a still crying, August's little bracelet. Which stopped him from crying as a butterfly outline appeared on his face. But it sure took Hawkmoth by surprise! The main villain twitched when he realized where his akuma went too.

" _This wasn't what I had in mind, but why not after all? What could be more emotional power then baby throwing a giant temper tantrum? Gigantitan, I am Hawkmoth."_

August tilted his head, confused, "Hawkmoo?"

" _No, not Hawkmoo just Hawkmoth. Well, you're going to be big and strong and..you'll get to do..whatever you want. But in return you must bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."_

"Lollipop?"

" _Not lollipop! Miraculous! Mi-ra-cu-lous!"_

  
That's when the baby transformed, growing bigger and bigger with his mother backing away as she watched in worry, "My little baby!"

"Lollipop!!", everyone began to run away and Gorilla stepped in front of the couple, trying to keep them safe. (Name), without much thinking, slipped away from them and pushed August's mother out of the way before she could get stepped on and Mylene had to drag Alya away as she had her phone out, recording everything. Gigantitan broke one of the statues off and stuck it into his mouth, just to throw it away when he realized it wasn't the candy he wanted then he saw the bodyguard, picked him up, and placed him in his mouth, only toss him away when it wasn't he wanted, agian. 

"August!", the heroine stepped in front of his mother.

"Stay out of danger, ma'am. Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here any moment to save your little August.", then she lead the woman away to safety.

Adrien hid behind a pillar then let out Plagg from his hiding stop, "Aww, I was just about to take a cheese break.", the model smirked.

"Don't be such a _baby_ , Plagg. Plagg, **_Claws out!_** "

The girls all hid behind the building, huddling together, then Rose realized something, "Girls, where is Peony?", they all gave her a confused look, she snapped, "(Name)!!! Where is she?!", the girls ran out to look for her, only to came face to... _feet_ with the giant baby.

"Hey, look!", Gigantitan looked from whatever he had in his hand and leaned down to look at the girls then tried to grabbed at them, making them run.

"Lollipop!!", getting up, he chased them but stopped when he heard a little jingle of a bell. Turning around he saw Chat Noir, on the roof, ringing his little bell.

"Well, you're the biggest rugrat I've ever seen."

"Kitty!", the cat hero dodge as the giant baby tried to grab at him.

Chat pulled out his staff, "Let's go splish-splash, Mega Baby.", he hopped of his forehead and onto the ground, "You can't catch meeee!", the baby started chasing him, "Let's get our feet nice and wet so you can't squish anyone, okay?"

Behind another pillar, (Name) hid as she watched this, "Lead him to the river so there's nothing to destroy. Nice move, Kitty-Cat.", just then Tikki flew from her sweater.

"Looks like our day out is on hold."

"Oh, well a fight is just as good! Tikki, **_Spots on!!_** "

Chat jumped into the air, only to be caught by Gigantitan, just before he could be eaten, they both stopped at the heroine's voice, "Hey there, Kitten!", they turned their heads and saw Ladybug smiling, "I see you’re not much of a natural with kids."

"Are you kidding, we were just playing a fun game of tag.", he extended his weapon, allowing him to be freed of the giant baby's hold. He landed beside his partner.

"The akuma must be in his bracelet."

_"Gigantitan, watch out for the very naughty Ladybug!"_

He stopped staring at his hands, screaming as he went to attack the heroine, only for both of them to leap up into the air, dodging. They landed on the edge of the building and she frowned as Chat smirked at her, "Ho-oh, how about that? You're not much of a natural with kids either."

"Oh, _bite me_ , Chat Noir, for your information I've never babysat anything heavy than ten tons.", the cat hero snatched her away from the edge as a giant hand reached for her. Ladybug saw the opportunity and jumped onto the back of the baby's hand, reaching for his bracelet, but she let out a scream when Gigantitan flung his arm and sent her flying.

The heroine landed on the ground and her partner landed beside her, "Okay, change of plans.", she began to think, "Gigantitan was yelling about a lollipop earlier, right?"

"Uuuh, yeah, if I remember right."

She smirked, "So, we just give it to him! **_Lucky charm!!_** ", she tossed up her yoyo and out popped... _wrapping paper?_ She caught it in her hands, "Gift wrap?"

"Great, now figure something out so we can _wrap_ this up.", she pouted and lightly bopped him on the head with the tube.

"Kitty!", they leaped away as the baby came their way and tired reaching for them.

Ladybug looked at her partner as they were running from him, "We need to distract him, somehow!"

"Woo hoo! Super size!", they all turned and saw Alya driving the rickshaw as the other girls were sitting in the seat, holding up the sign.

"Lollipop!", the would be reporter turned the rickshaw away as the giant baby began to chase it, the heroes glanced at each other then back at them.

" _No, don't let the Cat or the Ladybug get away!"_

"Well, that came at a good time."

"Yeah, it did. So, what's the plan?", Ladybug glanced at the street light, to Chat's bell, then the wrapping paper. The heroine smirked at her partner, "Time to finish this."

"Girls, I can't do it anymore!", Alya huffed then pressed the brakes, causing it to stop abruptly and fling them off. Gigantitan picked up the sign and stuck it in his mouth, only to throw it away when it wasn't what he wanted it to be then start crying. He stopped when he heard the sound of a bell, looking up, he saw Chat Noir.

"Who wants a nice tasty lollipop?", the giant baby walked over to it, ripped the street lamp out of the ground and pulled the wrapping off, but instead of the candy he wanted, it was Ladybug.

"You've heard of the Trojan Horse, now meet the Parisian Lollipop!", jumping onto his hand, she punched the button on his bracelet, releasing it from his wrist then leaping down and breaking it with on axe kick, freeing the akuma, "Oh no, you don't!", Th heroine flung her yoyo, capturing it, then released it once more, as a now white butterfly.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!"_** , she tossed the tube of paper into the air. Ladybug placed her hands on her hips and watched as it bursted into ladybugs, that flew around and fixed everything, thanking everything it wasn't much to be fixed this time, at least the _Eiffle Tower_ wasn’t broken do to an over-complicated plan.

Somewhere in the canon universe, Marinette looked up from where she was sewing and sneezed, her Tikki looked at her in worry, "You okay, Marinette? You're not getting sick are you?"

She shook her head, "No, Tikki, I'm fine...but why do I get the feeling someone's thinking about me?", she gasped then squealed, "Maybe it's Adrien!", to which the kwami playful rolled her eyes at her strange, love sick holder.

Gigantitan detransfromed in midair and was quickly caught by Chat Noir as he fell. August giggled as he played with the cat hero's bell. The heroine smirked as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "Okay, you are natural with babies after all."

He smirked by, "Thank you, LB."

Then she batted her eyes and flicked his bell, "It'll come in handy if and _when_ we have some _little_ _kittens_ of our own.", that made him stand rod straight as his whole body, from the tips of his ears to his toes, turn bright red. He looked at her, wide eyed, opening his mouth to asks if she was serious only to be cut off as the baby's mother came running up.

"August!", the baby giggled, calling for her as she stopped and picked him up from Chat's arms. She held be close as she looked at the heroes, "Thank you Ladybug and Chat Noir.", and her son, copied her, saying thank you to the heroes.

"It's no problem, ma'am. Always happy to help!", only for the heroine's earnings to go off, "You be good for your mom little guy!", she waved as she ran off with Chat right behind her.

_"Ladybug and Chat Noir, Gigantitan may not have been big enough for the job but I promise my next villain will be more than you can handle."_

"Hey, guys!", the girls turned and saw (Name) running up to them, which made them laugh and smiled when they saw she was okay. They all grouped hugged, all expressing how worried they were and how happy she was alright. They pulled back from the hug, "I was worried, too. I looked all over for you guys! I'm so glad everything worked out okay."

"Well, except for the surprise date we were planning!", which got Rose elbowed lightly by Alya.

The heroine looked at them with a confused look, then her eyes widened when she realized what was going on all day, "So, that's why you've all been acting weird!", she crossed her arms as Alya fixed her glasses.

"Yeah, it was a surprise for you and Adrien from us girls. We wanted to do something special for you since you always do good things for us.", (Name) couldn't help but be touched at her friends kindness.

"Awwww, thank you, you guys, that's really sweet of you!"

Juleka glanced around, "Speaking of him, where is he?", it was Rose who pointed him out, they turned and saw him running up the stairs. Stopping and smiling when he saw his girlfriend and their friends.

"Hey!", they all waved as he walked up and stood beside (Name).

"Ya know, maybe with you here we can finish the plan?", which got the model to tilled his head in confusion.

"Plan? What plan?", he looked at his girlfriend, who smiled at him.

"They planned a surprise date for us."

Adrien smiled at them, "That's real nice of you guys. But...", he rubbed the back of his neck, "I kinda had plans for a surprise date with (Name) already.", this got everyone but (Name) and him to groan and Rose who awed, "Sorry all the hard work was for nothing."

Alya sighed but then crossed her arms as she smiled, "Nah, it's fine, really just go have and have your date."

The girls waved at them as they climbed into Adrien's car and left, only to look up as petals ran down, they turned and saw Alix tossing the petals from her backpack, the tomboy stopped and smirked, "So, 'Buttercup' got the 'Peony', uh?"

Alya shrugged, "Yep!", then flagged down the rickshaw and climbed in with the others, "Even if it didn't worked out how we hoped!", they rode off with Alix following in her skates, tossing more petals.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Imma need help with the ice cream man episode I can’t just skip it  
> (;ﾞ°´ω°´)


	37. Dark Owl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoot Hoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette does try to do good things but damn, she’s got shitty luck. Poor girl
> 
> Also I’m kinda sorry if MC seems to figure things out to fast, she just the type of person that tries not to just jump in first with out more of a plan, she does sometime, and she’s wants to be pretty smart about her fighting

It's was after school as all students made their way out of the building, such as the two couples and best friends, (Name), Alya, Adrien, and Nino. Who walked as they were talking about what their plans were tonight, "A sleep over a your place tonight? That would be awesome!"

"Online gaming battle tonight? I'm free.", but both of their conversation were cut off by the principal, who was trying to rush them out as fast as possible.

"Come on, hurry up you four! I don't have all day.", the heroes cringed slightly, hopping their friends didn't see. (Name) then made up a quick excuse for both her and her boyfriend as they walked out.

"Except, I just remembered me and Adrien have date tonight!", she rubbed the back of her neck, hopping they would buy it.

Alya crossed her arms and sighed, "Well...I guess you guys haven't had a date night in a while.", then smiled as she looked at Nino, "We should double date tonight!"

"NO!", both flinched at the heroes loud protest.

Adrien had quickly made up another excuse as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Look, it's sorta special, we kinda wanna be alone.", Alya and Nino glance at them, at each other then back and busted out in twin grins.

"Oooooh, _Special_ , huh? You guys..", (Name) quickly cut her off with another shout, both their face scarlet in color.

"No! Nothing like that! It's just we don't get to be alone that often and..", the would be reporter slung her arm around her shoulder as Nino did the same to the model.

"We're just joking with you, dudes."

"Yeah, you guys go off and have your date, Me and Nino we'll have one, too", with that they waved and said their goodbyes, leaving the other couple alone, who quickly ran to the heroine's house.

As this was going on, Mr. Damocles shut the door then snuck up the stairs to his office, making sure no one was around as he shut the office door. He sat at his desk then turned on his computer, "Albert?", a blue circular face, with a mustache, appeared on screen.

"At your service, sir."

"Hoo, hoo!", unfortunately the AI didn't understand because it asked him to repeat, he tried, again, only to get the same response. This went one for a bit, the principal getting louder each time, until the AI started to glitch, he tried fixing it but nothing was working. Groaning in frustration as a wire short circuited in his painting, he got up and forced the painting opening, revealing a hand-made Owl hero costume, along with merchandise. He giggled as he pulled on the costume, struggling _a little_ at getting the belt on, "It is now the hour of the owl! Hoo hoo!"

A mother and child looked up in worried as their cat was stuck in a tree, wondering how to get him down. Dark Owl, who had been running passed the park, stopped and run up to them, "Well, Mrs. Michelle has Whiskers have vertigo again? Have no fear this is a mission for Owl!", he hooted then grabbed his grappling hook from his belt, "Owl talon!", he tried using it but it didn't work, he tossed it away and tried using his boomerang, which missed.

Mrs. Michelle stared at the strangely dressed man, honestly kind of confused, "Uuuhhh..What exactly were you planning with that?"

"Uh...uh..", he placed his fists on his hips, trying to act like he knew what was doing, "It's takes more then this to dissuade Owl!", he began climb up the tree, calling for the cat, which he almost slipped.

"Uuuh..", the two looked on in worry as the mother pulled out her phone, "Okay, I'm just gonna called the Fire Department."

"No need for that, Mrs. Michelle!", getting up to the top, he tried reaching for the cat, but the feline wasn't having it, as they swiped their paw at the weirdly dressed man. Owl nearly got them, only for the cat to bite his hand, causing both of them to fall. But Whiskers landed on a staff and Owl was saved by a yoyo wrapping around his ankle.

Ladybug landed beside the dangling man, a look of disappointment on her face, "Owl.", she cocked one hip out and placed her fist on the other, "This is the fifth time this week we've had to come to your rescue."

Chat Noir walked up with a purring Whiskers in his arms, "You're really gonna his hurt one of these days, at least wear a helmet."

He looked at them both wide eyes, "But you don't wear helmets.", the heroine shook her head at that. Unknowingly to everyone, a news van pulled up and their crew go out, running over to them.

"We've told you already, it's not the same for us, we're a special case. We have powers and abilities that help us."

"We also train and hone them as best we can. Plus magic suits help too.", Chat smiled as he handed his fellow feline off to his family, who were happy that he was safe. Owl looked so disheartened at what the heroes said, but he knew they were right.

"I know, but since I was a little boy I've only ever dreamed of becoming a super-"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!", Ladybug snapped as she pushed the mic away from Owl's face, then glared at the crew which made them flinch away, some even smiled nervously, "You don't have consent to record this, so _back off_.", normally she wouldn't be so hostile to news reporters, _but_ they've been getting on her last nerve since last week and right now, she didn't want to deal with any of them. The heroine let the owl man down as the firemen announced they were here.

"The Exploits of Ladybug and Chat Noir have inspired some people to act like super heroes themselves.", Nadja Chamack brought up a picture of the heroes, "But is it a good thing? Over to our reporter, Clara Contard.", they switch over to a woman and behind her one of the firemen were making sure the family and their cat were okay and the other were with Ladybug and Chat Noir, making sure Owl was okay.

" _Today, Ladybug and Chat Noir have once again come to the aid of the self proclaimed new superhero, The Owl.",_ they switched over to taking to the man with the heroes in the background.

" _Thanks to the sound advice from my good friends, Ladybug and Chat Noir, I am certain I will do better next time.",_ which made the heroine pinch the bridge of her nose as she frowned, feeling a headache come on and Chat facepalm _, "I will be reviewing my weaponry and engaging in training, cause wherever there's injustice there's The Owl! Owl mist!"_ , he pulled out a small bag of something and shook it which made the heroes cover their eyes, then ran off, hooting. The camera turned back to the two heroes,.

" _Any comments Ladybug and Chat Noir.",_ Chat dusted himself off as his partnered answered her.

Ladybug stared at the camera, " _He has his heart in the right place, great guy but.",_ she sighed shaking her head, " _To all the children of Paris, you mustn't copy him, okay? Being a hero, like us, is very dangerous."_

Chat nodded in agreement, " _Yeah, there are plenty of ways to be a hero, in your own way."_ , then winked at the camera. It switched back to Nadja, who now had a picture of The Owl.

"Meanwhile, the questions the remains an everyone's lips is, who lays behind the mask of The Owl? The clumsiest superhero in all of Paris!"

After that was over, the heroes sat on a random roof as they watched the sunset, "Mr. Damocles has a good heart but this is bound to end badly.", Chat bent backwards, popping his back then sitting up as Ladybug sighed.

"Like him getting his feelings hurt and getting akumitized, plus we can spend all of our time watching over him either.", she stretched herself, then lead her chin in her hands, "It's turning into a full time job and we already have part times jobs in and out of being heroes."

"Maybe we should convince him to stop being a superhero by...scaring him for example?"

She stared at him, "I don't think that would be a good idea, Kitty. Buuuut..", she tapped her chin, "We can help him by probably make his dream come true, he did say all he wanted was to be a hero, even if it was just for a day."

Chat smiled, "Of course, If we make him a hero for a day, like he's always dreamed of, he'll be happy and quit playing this dangerous game. Spot on as usual, Bugaboo. We just need to figure out how?"

"I just might have an idea."

(Name) sat on her floor, dressed in her pjs, with boxes, paper and other supplies surrounding her, using them to create things needed for her and Adrien's plan. When she was done with that, she got to work on replicas of hers and Chat's miraculous, like she had done with the peacock, she had made them out of metal, risen and clay. The heroine fell onto her bed as she looked at the time, she smiled seeing she had just enough time for a few hours of sleep before school. Curling up in her blanket, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, hoping everything would go according to plan.

It was the same thing after school the next day, with Mr. Damocles rushing everyone out and the heroes making excuse to their friends, "Sorry, my parents need me with help in the bakery tonight, hopefully I'm free tomorrow."

"Sorry, Nino, I have a job tonight but I'm sure I'll be free tomorrow.", the two groaned at their friends, but understood that somethings can't be help. Adrien and (Name) looked back as the principal closed the doors, smirking.

Alya was on her computer, working either on her blog or homework when she turned her head as she heard a knocking from her window. Nearing falling out of her chair when she saw who is was, "Ladybug? Chat Noir?", the heroes slipped through her window and waved at her, "Whoa!"

Mr. Damocles, dressed as The Owl, sat in his office, trying to fix his grappling hook. Placing the screw driver to the side, he held it up and inspected it, "Ready for the test, Albert?"

"Please repeat, I was unable to understand you.", which made him sigh but still aimed the grappling hook, wanting to test it out.

"Owl Talon!", the hook shot out, ricocheting off the owl painting, the lamp, and the ceiling then smacking him on the forehead, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Trial conclusive, sir.", he groaned, thinking that the AI was messing with him, then quickly sat up as his phone rang. He picked it up, placing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

" _Is this The Owl?"_

"Who is this? How do you know my secret identity?!"

Cut to Alya, Ladybug and Chat Noir, holding back giggles then she placed the phone back against her ear, "I am..Cardboard Girl! The super villain, I've kidnapped Ladybug and Chat Noir.", she let out a quite villainous laugh then turned the phone towards the heroes, so they could get their lines in.

"Help us, Owl!"

"Save us, Owl!"

Owl clinched his fist, "Released them, immediately!"

" _Mawhahaha! Never and I'll never tell you that I'm holding them at The Place des Vosges_ , _either!"_

"Aha! you have yourself away, Cardboard Girl. Now, you shall face the feather fury of The Owl.", the man jumped up and tried to roll over his desk, only to roll to the floor and hurt himself.

Alya stared down at her phone then hung up, looking at the heroes she smiled, "So, how was I?", Chat gave her a thumbs up.

"Nailed it!"

"Now.", Ladybug picked up a cardboard costume, "You just need to put this on."

Alya looked at her, unsure, "Uuuuh, you sure about this uuuh...outfit."

The cat hero smirked as the heroine smiled, "Look, I know it's not the best, but I had limited time."

The Owl ran through the gates and into the park, as everyone was staring at the display the heroes and "villain" we're putting on, "Give up, Ladybug and Chat Noir, I, Cardboard Girl, have taken your miraculous!", she placed the "miraculous" in the box and closed it, "No one, could save you now!", Ladybug had her hands placed over her ears, trying to act scared but poor girl wasn't really into it and Chat held has hand, as he stood beside his partner, faking as well.

"Oh no, my earrings!"

"Oh, Damn, we're done for!", just then Owl jumped onto the bench near them getting everyone's attention by hooting.

"Owl!"

"Owl Talon!", he pulled out his grappling hook and shot it, but it ricocheted off the street lamp, the merry go round, then hooking onto a garbage truck, that was passing by. It dragged him across the park, until he hit a trash can to which people began pulling out their phones and taking pictures. The heroes run up to him, worried that he had gotten hurt, Ladybug kneeled down next to him.

"Are you okay, Mr. Da-Owl? You're not hurt are you?", they flinched back as he sprang up, seeing that everyone was taking pictures, he ran. They cringed in sympathy when they saw him fall onto a bench, but he did get back up and run off.

Alya walked up to the heroes with her cardboard head under her arms, "Sorry it was a bust, Ladybug. You were trying to do the right thing.", the would be reporter handed the box over to the heroine, who looked at it sadly.

Chat rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, now we just have to hope no one hears about it."

"With our luck, Chat, he's gonna get akumitized."

Mr. Damocles was back in his office, still dressed in his Owl costume, flipping through the channels that were taking about him, right now it was on the news, " _Even if we still don't know the real identity of The Owl._ ", he sighed at that, at least somewhat grateful that the heroes didn't give away his identity, he changed the channel, showing Alec.

" _And the weeks biggest loser is the new social network winner, The Owl!",_ then began laughing at him, which like jerk move man. Mr. Damocles turned his computer off, shame washing over him.

" _Ahh, shame and a crushed dream."_

The akuma made its way into his office then disappeared into his computer screen, he looked up, a butterfly outline appearing on his face.

" _Dark Owl, I am Hawkmoth. From now on you will have turn super powers and formidable weapons, nothing and no one will be able to over power you and if you want to be the soul super hero of Paris, there's just one thing you need to do. Defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir and bring me their miraculous."_

_"_ This is a mission for the Dark Owl.", the man stood up, transforming.

(Name) was in her room, redecorating, while Tikki was dancing to music she had on. She thought it would be nice to put up some Chinese Art inspired posters, paint some of her favorite flowers on her wall, she even found a really cool folding screen at a thrift store, and got her great uncle to send her some really cool things from China, which now decorated round her room. Which was why she was dressed in a pair of paint stained overalls, rolled up mid calve, a paint stained, old, shirt and her hair pulled out of her face by her bandana. It was sad Marinette didn't have a lot of of things from her heritage shown in the show, so the heroine thought it been nice to mix it up a bit. Tikki stopped her dancing when the computer switched to a man in semi darkness, he looked like an owl, " _Citizen of Paris."_ , (Name) placed her paints down and turned her attention to the screen, along with her kwami. The man held up a remote control, " _Listen to me very carefully, with just one swift movement, I can unleash the rope holding a city bus and all the animals inside will crash down upon this, poor, helpless little kitten."_ , it showed a poor little kitty, that kind of reminded the (Name) her of her partner, it was black with bright green eyes.

She looked at her kwami, worriedly, "Tikki, I think we've got-"

"A seriously problem..", Adrien was at home, with Plagg sitting beside him, eating cheese. He had finished her sentence for her, as her was starting wide eyed at the tv.

" _And if anyone should be tempted to come and save these animals, beware it is all rigged. The liquid nitrogen.",_ he showed the big tubes of the dangerous liquid strapped to the base of the landmark, " _They will douse the feet of the Eiffle Tower, freezing them to minus seven hundred degrees and making them more fragile then glass. They will collapse and the bus will flatten our cute kitten friend.",_ the heroes both frowned at this, knowing this akuma was using this to trap them, which only confirmed it more when he then said, " _Ladybug, Chat Noir, the only way you can save these sweet animals, is to come and hand your miraculous over to me. You only have ten minutes! Follow the owl signal."_

The heroine stood up as the villain disappeared off screen, she cracked her knuckles, "Well, I'm not stupid, we know it's a trap. Tikki, **_Spots on!!_** "

Dark Owlstood atop the stadium, waiting for the heroes, "Albert, the signal."

"At your service, sir.", the AI flashed the giant light into the sky, kind of like the old Batman signal.

"It's perfect.", just in time too, as the heroes had landed on a near by roof and saw the signal. Ladybug frowned as she looked at Chat, "Wow, Mr. Damocles sure is holding a grudge, we didn't even out him as the Principle either, and it's not the first time his embarrassed himself."

The cat hero shrugged, "Maybe something else _raffle_ his feather."

"This is a trap, we know it is.", she crossed her arms, "That detonator is fake, it doesn't take a genius to know that and if had went into there without knowing we would have been _fucked_.", Chat placed his fist under his chin, thinking then answered.

"So, what if we just "fall" for it like we did the late time someone tried to set a trap for us? I could go in first and you could look from above, scope it out?"

Ladybug thought for a moment then took her yoyo and popped out one of the spot, it was a wireless ear piece communicator. The heroine smiled at her partner, "Not a bad idea, Kitty."

"Why thank you, LB.", he smirked, as he popped out an ear piece form his staff, they both placed them in their ears.

"Remember, make it believable.", they made their way to the stadium, but in two different directions.

Chat Noir walked onto the dark field and cupped his hands around his mouth as he called for the villain, "Hoot, Hoot! Mr. Damocles!", only to cover his eyes as the lights flashed on.

"I am not Mr. Damocles! I am..the Dark Owl!", the hero just stared then glanced around, holding up his hands.

"Okay, if that's what you want...",

The villain ignored him as he looked around then turned back to Chat, "Where is Ladybug?", said heroine was climbing up the side of the building, behind Dark Owl. Poking her head over the head, she pulled out her yoyo and flipped it opened, using it to get a closer look at the villains weapons.

"Grabbing hook...boomerang...utility belt...", she quietly smacked her lips and sucked a breath through her teeth, "Why do I get that feeling in my gut that the akumitized item is not on his person?"

Chat whispered back to his partner thought the ear piece, "Well that's just great.", then turned back to the villain, crossing his arms and shrugging, "I don't know, she didn't meet up with me, like usual."

"Then _you_ can be the first to place your miraculous into the box, located in the middle of the stadium.", he held up the detonator, "Oooor.."

"I'll be taking that!", Dark Owl didn't have enough time to comprehend the voice coming from behind him before a kicked to the back sent him flying off the roof and another hand snatched the remote from him. He landed on his feet then looked up to see a smirking Ladybug, holding the remote, "It's so cute how you think we're that _stupid_.", then she crashed it in her fist. The heroine tossed away the remains and jumped off the roof, landing in front of Dark Owl, "You're no hero, Dark Owl, heroes don't hurt innocents.", then shrugged, "But I have a feeling that was all a fake, anyway.",

Ladybug and Chat ran at him, weapons drawn. They fought, all of them equally dodging or blocking an attack from one another, until he got one over on the heroine, by wrapping his grappling hook around her ankle and swinging her into the air, where she landed on top on the giant box. The heroine groaned as she tried to sit up, only to have Chat land on top of her. He gave her a nervous smiled as she glared/pouted up at him, "Albert, activate the hatch!", the heroes gasped as they fell through then watched as the hatched was shut on them, "I am the guardian of Paris! I am.. The Dark Owl!"

They stood up and Ladybug banged, once, on the side of the metal box, "You’re a fucking _sham_ , is what you are!!", Chat placed a hand on his partner's shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll get out of here."

"Hmmhm, maybe my power will give use a hint at what we need to do. **_Lucky Charm!!_** ", she tossed her yoyo into the air and out popped... _a fountain pen???_

"What are ya gonna do? Ask him-"

"Finish that sentence and I will _get_ you with this pen.", she said, jokingly, of course. She would never hurt her partner.

Chat chuckled, holding up his hands, "Okay, okay-", they both gasped as something began filling up the bottom of the box. The cat hero bend down and scooped some up with his finger, "It looks like..mmm.. _Tasted_ like whip cream."

" _Hahaha! You may have seen through my trap but not this one! So, how's does it feel to lose for once and be humiliated?!"_ , he laughed then contained, " _But this trap is very real, the room you're in in filling up with whip cream, as we speak. Whip cream is to thick to swim in but to runny to float on."_

Chat looked down in worry, "I hope it's lactose free, at least."

" _You're going to drown, softly but surly, unless that is you accept defeat and give me your miraculous."_ , they flinched slightly when a small mail slot opened up, for their jewels.", Ladybug glanced around, unbothered, keeping a cold head. She saw the camera, Chat's ring and the pen. Opening the pen, the heroine shot ink onto the lens, so the villain couldn't see anything. Dark Owl blinked then smirked, "Do you really think it'll make a difference if I can see you, Ladybug? Theirs no were to escape, if you don't give me the miraculous, now. I'll simply take them after the whip cream as buried you!"

Back inside the box, Chat leaned over to whisper, "Does he really think he can win that easily, haven't even used my Cataclysm."

Ladybug shrugged then cupped her hands around her mouth, "Okay, Dark Owl, you win!"

" _The time as come! Excellent work, Dark Owl!"_

Ladybug leaned over to Chat, "You ready?", who shook his head.

"As I'll ever be.", they stood in front of each other.

" ** _Spot off._** "

" ** _Claws in_**.", they started at each other, they smiled at each other but as Adrien went to take off his ring, she stopped him and smirked then pulled out something from her purse which got her boyfriend to snicker. The heroine walked over and dropped them into the mail slot, which then closed.

"Miraculous delivered, sir.", the slot opened on the other side and Dark Owl grabbed the jewels from it. He laughed as he held them in his hands.

"Now, I am the only super hero in Paris! And a super hero keeps his word. Albert!",

"Whip cream deactivate, sir.", inside, the heroes watched it go down the drain, thankful that their plan had worked.

" _Dark Owl, deliver the miraculous to me!"_

The villain placed the jewels into a little flying transport drone then tossed it into the air, "Albert, transfer!", the little drone flew off as the villain laughed, "I am the best bird!"

The drone flew into the opening of the window and landed into Hawkmoth's hand, quickly dropping then into his hand before leaving, he smirked, having finally _thought_ he won, "They are _mine._ Ladybug's ability to create and capture and Chat Noir's power of destruction, who ever successes in merging the two miraculous, shall be granted a wish that can change realty and _erase the past_.", but then he realized something was wrong, taking a closer look, he scratched at the Black Cat's ring, only for one of the green gems to fall off. Dropping them, the main villain felt both disappointment and his blood pressure spike, as he yelled out. "Dark Owl! Ladybug and Chat Noir have tricked you, these are fake made out of risen and clay!"

Dark Owl's eyes widen at what he heard but before he could do anything, " ** _Cataclysm!!_** ", the metal box busted into red, rusty dust and revealed the two heroes, still with their miraculous and weapons drawn, ready for a fight.

"But that's impossible! How did you do it?!"

Ladybug grinned,"A lady never reveals her secrets.", she thought back to how she pulled out the fake earnings and ring and feeding their kwami will they waited, pulling a fast one on the villain, "But, I have a plan for everything, Dark Owl. Did you really thing we’d give you our miraculous? We're super heroes, we're Ladybug-"

"And Chat Noir!", the villain growled at the heroes, Chat smirked at him then bowed, "By the way, say hi to Hawkmoth for us, hope he likes his new toys."

The main villain did _not_ like them, as he tried to destroy them by harshly stepping on them, which was not going as well as he thought, given that they were made from resin and metal, "Destroy them, Dark Owl! If you fail again, you can bid your superpowers farewell."

"Boomerang conjecture control, Albert.", he pulled the weapons from his belt and flung them at the heroes, Chat hot them away with his staff, some with Ladybug using her yoyo.

"Still don't know where is akuma's hidden."

"We know it's not in is weapons!", she backed flipped away from a boomerang, "But I have a feeling I know where it is. Cover for me, Chat?", as she away from the fight, he got back into a fighting stance then leaped at the villain, fighting him for a bit, only to get kicked back. But like any good cat he landed on his feet. The heroine tossed up her yoyo, " ** _Lucky Charm!!_** ", and out popped....a _comic book??_ She pulling it out of its protective sleeve, "The first volume of The Adventures of Knight Owl?", she flipped it, open, trying to see what Tikki was telling her.

Dark Owl laughed, "Do you really thing you can defeat me by reading, Ladybug!", she ignored him as she read the comic book. Eh, it wasn't that bad, just reminded her more of Batman, did they have Marvel and DC in this world??? She'll check it out later, maybe they have even have some of the indie comics that she likes here.

Chat put away his staff and started attacking the villain with his claws. Ladybug smiled, when she finally found what she was looking for, "Knight Owl has a partner, that means Owl-boy here has one, too!", then she remembered he had been calling someone or something named 'Albert' all this time and since the akumitized item its usually the weapon or associated with the weapon, that must mean wherever 'Albert' is the akumitized item! The heroine turned towards her partner, who was still fighting Dark Owl, "Chat Noir, I know where the akuma is!", she flung her yoyo up, using it to fly up into the air, and out of the stadium. The cat hero smirked at him then used his staff to follow her, leaving the villain alone.

Dark Owl stared at were the super heroes had been then quickly pulled himself together, "Albert, owl wings!", he flew after them, knowing he had to stop them.

They ran on the roof tops that lead to the school and Ladybug had just finish explaining to Chat how she found out where the akumized item was, "Well, I'm not surprised.", she jokingly rolled her eyes at her partner, "Uuuh..LB, we got unwanted company!", they looked up so see Dark Owl gaining up on them.

"Chat, can-"

He smirked as he pulled out his staff, "Don't gotta ask me twice, LB.", he stopped running and used it to move himself up into the air and drop onto the villain's back, surprising the man. He held on tight as the other tried to shake him off. Dark Owl flew under a handing sign and neatly got the hero off his back, but Chat quickly grabbed onto bar, so he wouldn't slam into it. Standing up on the metal bar, Chat glared at him as he was flying off then quickly leap back onto the roof top and went after him.

Ladybug landed on the window ledge of the office, quickly swinging the glass open, only to flinched as everything turned red and alarmed blared, "Intrusion, Intrusion!", he eyes landed on the computer screen.

"Of course, a computer.", but just as she was about to jumped inside and deal with it, two giant arms wrapped around her.

"I'm right here, Albert!", of course it was that annoying owl. Glancing around, she saw a figurine, a stack of books, a chair, a ladder, and lastly a lamp.

"Time to finish this!", she dropped the rolled up comic book then kicked it over to the figurine.

"Dark Owl always triumphs in the end!", she struggled as he reached for one of her earnings, only to realize it probably wasn't the _best_ idea, as the heroine's teeth _snapped_ shut onto his fingers, biting through his glove, and into flesh, drawing blood. Dark Owl screamed and as he tried pulling his hand away form her. The comic book ricocheted off all of the items then hit the lamp, which the villain saw, causing him to let go of the heroine, going after it, and in turn Ladybug let go of him. Standing up from were she landed, she spat out the blood then wiped her mouth as she watch the villain not make it in time to catch his computer, which smashed as it hit the ground, releasing the akuma.

"Oh no, you don't!", Ladybug tossed her yoyo, capturing the akuma, then releasing the, now white, butterfly.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!_** ", she tossed the comic book into the air and watched as it burst into ladybugs, that flew around and fixed everything. Chat landed on the open window and smiled at his partner but then looked at her confused, "Uuuh..", he pointed to the edges of her mouth, which still had a little smeared blood on it.

She waved him off, "I'll tell you later."

The detransfromed Mr. Damocles sat up and looked over at his desk at the heroes, "Ladybug? Chat Noir? What are you doing in my office?"

"Pound it!"

_"Ladybug, Chat Noir, everyday I get closer to destroying you both and soon you'll be nothing but super heroes in a history book."_

Alec faced the camera, "And we're happy to announce, this week's winner is, once again, Paris' new superhero, The Owl! Hoot, Hoot!"

The fire captain climbed down the ladder and handed the cat to the lady, it turned to the The Owl, "Calling the fire department was the right thing to do, Mr. Owl."

He saluted the captain, "At your service, Captain. Wherever someone need him, he's right there! The Owl!", the fire captain hooted behind him. The hero ran out of the park hooting and waving his arms, stopping when he saw Kim, Max, and Alix, who waved at him.

"Hey, Owl! Can we take a picture with you?"

"Say, Hoot, hoot!", they all posted as Max snapped the picture.

Form a roof top, Ladybug and Chat Noir watched with a smile on their faces, "Tending to gardens, handing out blankets to homeless people, feeding animals. The Owl really spread his wings!"

"He's become a super hero in his own way."

She giggled, "Yep, and now we'll have a bit more spare time on our hands."

" _Feline_ going on an actual date?"

"Sorry, maybe next time, promised Als I'd hang out.", making sure no one was looking, she press a kiss to his cheek and then used her yoyo to leave. Chat sat there for a moment, with a love sick, goofy smile on his face, until he realized.

"Shit! I promised my friend I'd hang out, too!", then was gone.

(Name) was at Alya's apartment, she was sitting beside her friend as they played video games and she was telling her about what happened yesterday, "I'm not kidding, (Name). I was Cardboard Girl! I wish you could have seen it, it was awesome!", Alya threw up her hands in excitement, which distracting her long enough for the heroine to beat her in the video game.

"Triple dragon kick!", (Name) threw up her arms then placed them down as she grinned at her friends shocked face, "Prefect, (Name) wins!!"

"What!? No way, you cheated when I wasn’t looking!”, the would be reporter sat her controller down and went to tickle her but the heroine quickly dodged, and ran form her laughing. As they chased each other around the living room and kitchen, Tikki poked her hand from behind the planet, laughing as she watched the two friends have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t mind me just having a bit of a crisis cuz I can’t figure out how I’m going to write Glaciator, without seeming like Adrien stood up MC for a date


	38. Glaciator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino gets grounded  
> Alya get disappointed that her boyfriend doesn’t get to come to their meet up  
> And the heroes date is ruined by an akumitized ice cream man
> 
> ...What a day, am I right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....so, ya heard that a movie is coming out soon... Lord and everything give me strength, I’m barley into Season 2 then soon season 4 will come out...I will die of stress and awful writing

It was a peaceful day in Paris, as people on the streets where going about their daily lives, only for it to be shattered by an out of control bus making its way down the street, the wrong way, with two of our heroes hanging onto the back of it. They landed on the top of it and Ladybug lend over to get a better look inside, through the window, to see the driver trying the brakes, "It's no good the brakes are busted!"

Standing up, she pulled out her yoyo, "Ready, Kitty?", then took a running start.

"Always ready, LB. who's needs brakes when they've got us!", he tossed his staff to his partner, who caught it as she leaped into the air, wrapped her yoyo around the bus, and slipped under it, then quickly tying the string to Chat's staff. Just as the bus passed by the heroine, she tossed it back to him, who leaped into the air and caught it, quickly extending it, so it would catch between to street lamps. They watch the bus slow and Chat's staff bend with the weight of it but it did stop it, the two people who were just about to be hit, let out a breath of relieve as they fell backwards and the baby in the stroller, who had no sense of danger, giggled and clapped, cause he was seeing a bus.

Ladybug removed her yoyo from the vehicle, allowing the doors to open then they began checking on the people as they helped them out, "So, LB..got any plans tonight?", she giggled, knowing what he was doing.

"Oooh, sorry, Chat, I have a date already with this really cute guy."

Chat smirked, fist bumping a few people as they walked out, "Damn, he's a lucky guy.", lastly the bus driver come out, shaking the hands of both the heroes as he thanked them. Her partner walked up too her, belt flicking, "Well, see ya later, LB.", he winked at her then saluted as he used his staff to leave, she shook her head then left herself.

After dinner, (Name) help her dad put the dishes in the sink, to clean later as her mother complimented it, "And for desert!", the heroine sat back down just as her dad placed a beautiful cheesecake on the table, eyes widened when she saw it.

"Wow, but uh No thanks, dad!", her parents looked at her, confused.

"But isn't this your favorite?"

(Name) go up, "And it still is, but.", kissing both her parents on the cheek, she stood between them, "I told you I'm going out with friends. We're gonna get ice cream at André's.", she gawked at them as they leaned in close.

"Oooh, Sweethearts' Ice Cream!", Sabine place a hand over her heart, looking lovingly at her husband.

"That's were your father-"

The heroine smiled as she finished for her, "Ask you too marry him.", Tom wrapped an arm around them both as her mother continued.

"He hid the ring in a scoop of vanilla ice cream.", she moved back from her parents as she laughed.

"And you almost shallowed it, too!", (Name) walked over to the couch to grab her purse.

"They say couples who eat ice cream at André's will stay in love forever.", her parents sighed as they held eachother close. But just as the heroine was headed for the door her father asked her a question.

"By the way, (Name), who are you getting ice cream with?"

She turned around to face them, "Uuuh...umm..A..Adrien! Bye, see you later, save some cheesecake for me, love you both!", she ran out of the door as her parents laughed, they knew already who she was getting ice cream with, they were just checking.

Adrien had just finished dinner, not bothering with waiting for his father, learning long ago that waiting for that man got him no where. Wiping his mouth, he pushed the chair away just as the dinning room door opened, "Ah..Adrien, you're done eating."

"Yeah, I'm going out now.", he texted his girlfriend, but frowned when he saw Nino hadn't texted him back. He placed his phone back into his pocket then walked passed Natalie, who tried to stop him.

"Adrien, your father-"

But he cut her off, "My _father_ should learn that keeping me here, by _force,_ with the evidence I have won't be good for his reputation or business.", he smirked as his father's assistant clammed up at that, "I'll be gone for a while.", he called on his bodyguard to take him to the meeting spot as he walked out.

"Mom! Dad! Seriously!? Can you just ground me tomorrow?", Nino sat on the couch in front of his parents, who look disappointed in their son.

"Sweetheart.", he looked at his mother, "I'm sorry, but until your grades start getting better, you're grounded. I'm sure your friends will understand.", the DJ sighed but he guess he understood, he quickly texted Alya before giving up his phone to his dad.

"Hey, guys!", she waved to Alya, Adrien, Mylene and Ivan as she run over to them, letting out a surprised squeal when her boyfriend ran over and scooped her up, laughing.

"Hey, Princess.", he pressed kisses all over her face, she giggled, stopping when she realized someone was missing and Alya was looking at her phone, upset.

"Where's Nino?", the model sighed as he placed her down, but still kept an arm around her.

"Nino got grounded, got a bad grade on the last test. Alya's really upset.", the heroine walked over to her friend and hugged her, who hugged her back, then pulled back with sighed.

The would be reporter smiled at her friend, "I'll be okay, don't worry, there's always next time.", (Name) decided to change the subject after everyone greeted her.

"So, do you know where André is today?", Alya decided to answer for her.

"The deal with André and his ice cream cart is that you never know where he's gonna be.", she held up her phone, showing a picture of the ice cream man next to the Eiffel Tower, "You have follow is clues to find out where his gonna set up."

Ivan smiled at his girlfriend, "The first time Mylene and I wanted André's ice cream, it took us three hours to find his ice cream. Do you remember?", Mylene nodded as she giggled and snuggled up to him. The heroine smiled, looking at Adrien as he laced his fingers with her.

"Hey!", everyone turn to Alya, who was looking back at her phone, "Someone posted a photo, he’s on his way to The Pont des Arts bridge!", everyone began running, with (Name) and Adrien grabbing Alya, making sure she didn't fall behind.

The group got there just in time, as the man was singing as he was sitting up shop, "My names André, André Glacia the Sweetheart match maker!", he rung his cart bell, getting everyone's attention, making them all ran over to get his ice cream.

Ivan pointed to the crowd, "There he is!", and ran over there, with everyone following, (Name) having to make sure Alya was with still with them.

"Pistachio, strawberry and vanilla!", the couple smiled as he handed them there treat, "For the love birds from Italy."

"Merci, André!"

"You are welcome my friends! Enjoy André's ice cream. May love never end!", they waved as they walked away and Ivan and Mylene took their place, greeting the man, who smiled at seeing them, "Strapping young Ivan and dear, sweet Mylene, if you still aren't the cutest love birds I've seen. Chocolate, praline and white nougat, a special concoction to keep your love true.", they thanked the man as they took the ice cream then (Name) and Adrien took their place, "Ah, I've never seen you before, this your first time here with me?", he placed a hand on on his chin as he hummed, "You two have old but strong love in your hearts, I can feel it.", they stared at the man, "I know just the thing for both of you! Peach, lime, and blackberry!", they stared at such a colorful ice cream combination then took it as they thanked him.

This whole time Alya sat on the bench, watching her friends get their match making treat, wishing Nino was here, "And what about this one miss, the pretty one who sighs?", looking up in shock, she saw André walk up to her, "I have a flavor just for her, it sure to make her smile.", glancing around, not seeing anyone, she placed a hand to her chest.

"Me?"

"What's your name, dear?", he asked as he lead her to his cart.

"Alya.",

The man smiled softly as he began to put together her ice cream, "Cherry like his hat and Passion fruit like his eyes. Eat this and your love will materialize.", everyone stared at the ice cream, thinking that, okay, a little weird, did this man have some type of special powers? Alya picked up the spoon, and slowly brought it to her mouth, only for her to get distracted by something then the cone was knocked out of her hand by some guy running through and bumping into her.

"Hey you, jack-", Adrien handed their ice cream over to Ivan to hold, which he thankfully did, as he covered his girlfriend's mouth and held her back before she could hurt someone. Despite being the usual calm person, she could really lose her temper when it came down to it.

The Ice cream man gasped, "André's ice cream has always melted hearts but the magic will only work if you eat it. I'll make you another one."

Alya waved her hand at him, "No, it's fine, thank you, anyway but it's not necessary.", he turned back around with a cone already made.

"But it is, dear. My ice cream has brought everyone together, every famous loving couple in Paris!", then he started naming a few, "Your love one is out there, somewhere. All you need is to believe in the magic of André's ice cream."

Alya glanced at the treat then sighed as she looked at the ground, "You're very nice, sir but I just..don't really feel up to ice cream, anymore. Maybe next time.", she walked away, leaving the poor man disappointed and sad. Ivan quickly ate Mylene and his treat as Adrien grabbed theirs’ from him, then said goodbye to him as they followed Alya.

"But, André's ice cream as always melted hearts, at least it use too.", André began to sob, looking down at the ice cream on the ground.

" _Thwarted artist, his shattered dream, the collapse of his whole world is quite..._ ** _chilling_** _."_

It was nighttime by the time André got up from his knees and was packing up to leave. Stopping, he looked at his scooper, "I don't understand, it's never failed, ever.", the man didn't see the akuma disappear into the ice cream scoop then a butterfly outline appeared over his face.

_"Glaciator, I am Hawkmoth. Revenge is a dish best served cold, since they refused to let you melt their hearts, I'm giving you the power to melt their entire bodies instead. I only ask a little favor in return, get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."_

"Ladybug and Chat Noir flavored ice cream, it's a deal, Hawkmoth. I'll even give a double scoop.", the ice cream flew from his cart, covering him, as he transformed into a giant ice cream monster, making people scream as they saw it raise, "Hello, how about some ice cream, will that do? Enjoy it, it's just for you!", he shot out ice cream from his hand, with every scoop that hit a person, it froze them. Walking off the bridge, he saw a few more people and ready to shoot at them but stopped when he saw them holding each other close. He walked away leaving them alone as he called out for Alya.

" _I'm sorry that I ruined you guys' outing, and I was rude to André.",_ (Name) were sitting on her roof top garden, talking with Alya on the phone. Everyone had gone home after trying to make her feel better, but nothing really worked.

"It's okay, Als. It's understandable, you were upset Nino couldn't be there and next time you see André you can apologize.".

There was silence before the would be reported sighed, " _Yeah, I guess you're right, girl. Look, I have to watch my sisters, talk to you later?_ "

"Of course, and don't beat yourself up about it, tomorrow's a new day.", they said their goodbyes then hang up. Sitting her phone down, she got up and leaned against the railing, staring at the Notre Dame and the buildings surrounding it. Even though she missed her home and the sites of it, she couldn’t help but admire how beautiful Paris was at night then she shivered as she pulled her jacket tighter around her, one thing she didn't like much about Paris, besides the akumas, was the fact it got cold way too fast. That’s also way Tikki stayed inside, when she when up here.

"Hello!", she gasped and turned around to see Chat Noir standing on her chimney, she smirked.

"Evening, Kitty-cat. Shouldn't you be home?", he smirked back at her as he hopped down and landed on her railing then sat on it, facing her.

"I don't knoooow, maaaybe. Anyway, besides that transform, I wanna show you something.", the heroine quickly jumped back into her room and came back out as Ladybug. He picked her up bridal style, "Close your eyes, no peeking and hold on tight.", Ladybug held onto him and kept her eyes close as she flew the wind blow around them.

When Chat Noir landed and placed his partner down, "You can opened them now.", she opened then and couldn't help but look around in surprise and awe. The roof top was decorated with lit candles, flowers, lanterns and there were a pile of pillows in the middle, surrounded by more lanterns. "Sooo, what do you think?", turning to her partner, she gave him a bright smiled as she hugged him, he hugged her back.

"It's beautiful, I love it. Thank you!"

"Alya, where are yoooou?!", they let go of each other and stared wide eyes as a giant ice cream monster was stomping it's way through the streets. Chat knocked away the ice cream he shot at them as they leaped away. Hiding behind another roof top they watched the ice cream monster pass, still looking for their friend.

The heroes glanced at each other then glance at the villain, "That..."

"Couldn't be André."

"It certainly _sounds_ like him, LB."

The heroine gasped, "That means Alya really hurt him badly and now he's akumitized and now...", they watched him as he froze more unfortunate people.

This is bad, we have to stop him before he finds her and freezes more innocent people."

"I am Glaciator, the mean Ice cream man! Escape my fury if you can, I felt your heart but I was wrong, now I'll freeze your bodies so long!", he shot a flurry of scoops into the air, which the heroes quickly dodge as they made it back to Ladybug's rooftop.

As he was passing by, Ladybug snatched her phone and quickly called up Alya,who picked up rather quickly, " _Hey, (Name)-"_

"Alya, listen I need you to stay inside, André got akumitized and he's after you, please stay inside and away from this."

_"...Yeah, don't worry, girl I'll stay safe, you do, too alright?",_ answered her friend then made sure she hung up.

Ladybug looked back at her partner, pulling out her yoyo, "Ready to go?"

"You know I am, Bugaboo."

The heroes followed the carnage of ice cream and frozen people as the swung through the city. They found him as they landed on top of a car, Chat cupped his hands around his mouth, "Hey, Frosty, looking for us!", they quickly dodged his attack only to get hit when he kicked a car at them. They sailed through the sky, and thinking quickly as the car fell away from them, Ladybug used her yoyo to make a web to catch them, saving them from being hurt or worst.

Glaciator walked into the scene, with people running, "I've never tasted super hero flavor before, I can't wait to serve myself a couple scoops!", the heroes got into protecting mod, helping people get out of the way of the villain’s attack.

" _Don't forget what you promised me. Get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous!"_

"I'm a man of my word, Hawkmoth! Come out now or I'll burry Paris in an entire layer of ice cream.", the heroes hid from the villain behind a bus stop. Ladybug turned to Chat, who was behind her.

"The ice cream seems to fire from his hands and before André got akumized he served his ice creams using-"

"An ice cream scooper, that's were the akuma has to be."

"It's been a ball but now it's time to turn you into popsicles, once and for all!", they dodged away from more ice cream, hiding, again, on top of a roof, behind a chimney. A couple walked out, and he aimed at them, only to leave them alone, allowing them to escape.

The heroine looked at her partner, "He's leaving the couples alone, Kitty."

"Well, that means we just have to put on an act.", he smirked.

"Technically, it really wouldn't be an act."

Glaciator turned when he heard something behind him, he aimed, only to sigh when he saw Ladybug holding onto Chat's arm and her head on his shoulder, such a lovely sight. He watched them as they began walking over to him.

_"Glaciator, fire, now is the time! Freeze them, forever!"_

They gasped as he took aim, so the heroine kissed him on the cheek then placed her head back on her shoulder, "I can't, Hawkmoth. They look so.. _in love_!"

"Now!!", Ladybug flung her yoyo, sticking it right into the monster, "I've hit something inside, André isn't the monster, he's _inside_ the monster!", she screamed as the villain pulled her yoyo string, sending her up into the air.

"Look out!", Chat Noir pulled out his staff, quickly running under Glaciator's legs, slicing them in half. The heroes hid away as he was pulling himself together.

"This...isn't over!"

Chat looked at his partner as they hid behind a corner of a building, "Might wanna use that luck of yours, LB."

"Right, **_Lucky Charm!!_** ", she tossed up her yoyo, and out popped.... _a motorcycle helmet_.

"Looks like someone's going for a ride.", she glanced around, seeing a bench, a turned over bus, a motorbike, a street lamp, street signs, Chat's belt tail, and finally his staff.

"Kitty, Imma need you to take those three street signs and tie them to your staff, I need you to make a propeller!", the heroine ran over to the bike as she placed the helmet over her head and he shrugged as he followed her. They were putting every thing in place just as the villain was turning the corner, "Great, now give me your belt!", Chat placed the makeshift propeller into the bench and Ladybug hopped up into the bus, flinging her yoyo around the lamp post then the villain, who had stopped singing and was now struggling to get out. The heroine flipped off the bus and landed on the bike, revving it, making the propeller turn fast enough to make wind, "Ready, Kitty?"

" ** _Cataclysm!_** ", the cat hero touched the bus, making it rust away, which opened Glaciator to the high winds, "Faster!", the heroine revived the bike faster, causing the wind to go stronger, thus, blowing the ice cream away and only leaving André, who was left tied up.

The heroes ran over, Chat grabbing the scooper and Ladybug grabbing her yoyo. The cat hero smashed the item into the ground, freeing the akuma, "Oh no, you don't!", Ladybug tossed her yoyo, capturing the akuma then releasing it, as a now white butterfly.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!_** ", she tossed the helmet into the air and watched as it burst into ladybugs, that flew around and fixed everything.

"Pound it!"

"Oh my! How enchanting!", they were token by surprise when André stood up and hugged them, "I was saved from the cold by a couple of super love birds.", the heroes smiled at the man, happy that he was okay.

_"Ladybug, Chat Noir, you've melted all my plans but some day I will triumph and it will tasted of such sweet revenge."_

Ladybug and Chat Noir sat on the pile of pillows side by side, her head on his shoulder, the lights illuminating softly around them, "Ya know...", the cat hero look at her, "I do miss my old world sometimes, but this world is my home now and after almost a year of being here, I've grown use to it.", ah, that's right, sometimes Chat forgets she not from here, well, half of her isn't.

"Ah, I'm happy, ya know you can talk to me about anything that's bothering you, right?", the heroine let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I know, Kitty, thank you."

The few days later, (Name) and Alya found André near a much smaller bridge, he had just served a couple as they walked up, "Hello, André."

"Hey, André!"

"Hey, Pretty Alya! Pretty (Name)! Can I offer you some ice cream, to eat this time?", the two laughed but Alya answered.

"Of course, how else will I know your ice cream is really the best in Paris!"

"Cherry like his hat and Passion fruit like his eyes!", he handed the cone over to the would be reporter, who took a bite.

"It's...really great!"

"Do you really thing it doesn't bring to loves together?", the heroine snickered as she was handed hers, which was peach and lime.

"Never say Never! Right, Alya?", her friend rolled her eyes as they walked away, bidding the Sweetheart's Ice Cream man a good day. Only to stop when they heard Nino and Adrien talking as they walked up the other side of the bridge, turning around, Alya handed her ice cream to (Name) and ran right into Nino's arms, who caught her with a yelp but then laughed as he realized who it was. The heroic couple stood together and André laughed as they watched the other couple, happy that everything worked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know I rag on Marinette a lot but Adrien as his flaws too..I guess I just rag on Marinette cuz she’s the main MAIN character and also I heard the writing gets....😬 worst in the later seasons  
> And trust me when I see any other bad writing imma rag on it too  
> I just think the ships are KINDA toxic on both ends not just one


	39. Sapotis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir bring in a new hero to help them deal with the Sapotis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tired looking up if Sapotis was an actual myth but all I got were things related to the show and a tumblr post criticizing this shows use of mythology, which is fair and valid. They really need to do better with that  
> 🎶🎶🎶Tell me what you thought about this chaaaaapter, thank you enjoy🎶🎶🎶

Ahhh, Paris at nighttime, more so the nightlife, as everyone wasn't really ready for bed, they would go out to have a good time or just have a date with their partner, and our favorite heroine was taking the night off of parol herself. She was staying the night over at Alya's house, and helping babysit her younger sisters, Etta and Ella.

"Yes, Mrs. Césaire, the girls are ready for bed.", (Name) turned around to see her friend Alya chasing her younger twin sisters around, "Uh, technically speaking. Yeah, we're good, have fun at the movie.", hanging up, she quickly texted Adrien back goodnight and ‘I love you’ before placing it in her purse. Alya leaned over her giggling sisters as they tried to hide behind a couch pillow.

"Come on, bed time, you little monsters!", she held each one under her arms as they giggled, "That's enough mischief for one day."

"It's not us, it's the Sapotis!", the would be reporter carried them to their room then tucked them into bed.

"Off to bed, Little Sapotis. You need to rest if you gonna be fighting fit for tomorrow."

Etta sat up as she wined, "It's not faaaiiir, we don't wanna go to bed. We wanna stay up like you!", and Ella agreed with her twin.

"Yeah, we wanna watch the movie and tell each other lots of secrets.", Alya crossed her arms and smiled.

"And what kind of zombies will you be at the amusement park tomorrow if you go to bed late? Show them, (Name).", they turned towards her friend, who was standing in the doorway. The heroine proceeded to fake yawn as she fell backwards on the floor, and started fake snorting. The would be reporter chuckled at her, then turned back to her sisters, "So, what's it gonna be? The boring sit down pj party with the big kids or the super cool amusement park tomorrow?"

"The amusement park!!", with that they laid back down.

"Hehe, that's what I thought. So goodnight, Sapotis.", she reach over to take the hats off her Ella's head, only for the young girl to stop her.

"No! Can we keep them on? Pleeease??"

"Alright, but go to sleep now.", Alya shut off the lights then shut their bedroom door.

Alya placed down a jug of juice and two glasses as (Name) grabbed the snacks, with was popcorn and just general junk, "You've seriously have the technique down with those little munchkins but uuuuh...who are the Sapotis?"

"The Sapotis?", her friend explained to her as she walked over, "They're little monsters from a Creole fable, who are always pulling pranks and pulling all sorts of mischief.", she placed the tray down as (Name) turned around with the popcorn, "Now that we're all alone, I can finally tell you.", shoving her phone into her face, showing the heroine a picture of the Egyptian Ladybug, that was one (Name)'s past selves, which is still strange to see past life's drawings and photos of herself, "Apparently, Ladybug's been around since _at least_ the The Pharaohs! But no way can the Ladybug we know be five-thousand years old.", the heroine glanced around, _technically_ Ladybug was older, but she couldn't tell Alya that without raising some questions, "So, I downloaded a great app that analyzed some of the recordings I had of her talking, base on the frequency of her voice, it turns out she’s a girl _our_ age!"

(Name) sighed as she rolled her eyes, here we go again, but before she could say anything, she saw something that needed her friend's attention, "Uuuh..Als..", she pointed behind Alya, "Munchkin alert.", the would be reporter turned around and groaned when she saw who drunk the juice.

"It's not us, It's the Sapotis!", Alya wiped Etta and Ella's mouths as she tucked them back into bed, they giggled as they laid down. Shaking her head, she close the door, again and made her way back to the living room, where (Name) had just placed the popcorn bowl down.

"What were we saying again?"

The heroine quickly grabbed up a stack of movies, tossing the Ladybug one away, which was weird, "We were about to watch a movie."

"Oh, yeah, Ladybug!", she cursed in her head as Alya pulled out her phone and pulled up the app, "She like a high school girl, so, so to figure out who she really is, all we need to is find a girl our age who's al-"

"Alya.", (Name) snapped, which made her friend stop and look at her, "Do you think there is a _damn_ good reason why she doesn't want her identity found out?? Hawkmot-", she was cut off when they heard giggling then looking behind them, (Name) let out a cruse under her breath and Alya let out an angry huff as they saw most of the popcorn gone.

Alya ran to the twins room and slammed the door open, "Alright, that's enough. Get out of bed one more time and no one will be going to the amusement park tomorrow!"

"It's not us, it's the Sapo-!", the girls giggled, thinking that their older sister wasn't serious but she was.

"This is your last warning, no jokes!", she glared at them, so they nodded as they closed their eyes and went to sleep. The would be reporter sighed, as she close the door. Alya walked into the kitchen just as (Name) was pouring more popcorn into the bowl, along with the junk they got in another one.

She leaned over the counter, wanted to continue the conversion, "So, what were you saying about her identity."

"Ladybug need her identity to protect not only herself but her loved ones, otherwise.", she crossed her arms, "What do you think would happen if Hawkmoth found out?", again, they were interrupted by the twins giggling. Looking, they saw them nearly starting the slasher movie they had on! (Name) began to panic, "No, Alya, stop them!", her friend quickly stepped in the front of the tv and glared at her sisters, looking like she was about to blow a blood vessel. Etta and Ella didn't take her anger very serious as they began to laugh and giggle.

"It's not us, it's-"

Alya wanted to hear no more of this, grabbing them up, "That's it!", they wined and tried to bargain with their older sister but she wasn't having it. She laid them back in their beds, "Well, yeah, it's too late!", snatching up their hats, she placed them on their toy box, "We'll go to the park when you behave some other day. Now, go to sleep!", she shut the door, leaving the children upset.

" _I don't want another peep out of you, wash your hands, clean your room. Kids should be able to do what ever they want to do, how ever they want to do it."_

The friends were sitting, cross legged, on the couch, with the popcorn in (Name)'s lap, "Well, if I knew if Ladybug really was, I'd keep it a secret.", the heroine gave her a deadpan look as she shoved a fist full of popcorn into her mouth, "I would even help her. Like, say if _you_ were Ladybug, I'd cover for you, when you needed to transform in school, fight the 'baddies', ya know?",

"Alya, even if I _was,_ which I'm not, I couldn't tell because like, what if the main villain found out you knew, you could be in serious danger. Hawkmoth is a nasty person, who will do anything to get what he wants, remember when he akumitized a fucking _baby_??", she looked at her as she threw up her arms, trying to emphasize her point.

Alya sucked in breath through her teeth, "Yeah, I remember, that was not at all fun."

While this was going on, the twin were out of bed and fighting over which head was theirs, they didn't see the akuma disappear into the hat. They stopped fighting as they closed their eyes, only to open them again as a butterfly outline appeared over their faces.

_"Sapotis, I am Hawkmoth. Your big sister telling you want to do? Well, I'll let you be mischievous as you want."_

"And do whatever we want?! Like, stay up all night and go to the movies, and drink lost of soda and go to the amusement park?!"

_"Yes, yes, but calm down. From now on, no one will ever be able to punish you because there will always be another Sapotis. All you have to do is to take Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous and give them to your good friend Hawkmoth, okay?"_

"Okay!"

The girls were watching the slasher movie, only for Alya to stand up as she heard high pitched giggling coming from the twins room, "That's it, I've totally had it with these kids.", she threw the door open, "Don't even try to blame thi-", only to stop when she saw the tiny red creatures, "Sapotis?!", the villains took the chance and jumped passed her, knocking her over. (Name) stood up on the couch as the little brats ate their food.

"And I thought kids couldn't get anymore like little monsters.", she gasped when they split into four and began trashing the place.

The would be reporter pulled herself up using the table, "We have both been proven very wrong!", she jumped up then tried to grabbed the one Sapotis that was trying to drink the fish water, but it bounced away from her. Alya covered her face as the fridge door swung open and released more of them.

"They're multiplying after they eat!", the heroine dodged a book that was thrown at her, then one of them screeched window, which got Alya's attention.

"(Name), the window!", she pointed to the open balcony window, "We can't let them out!", the heroine jumped to try and close it but it was too late as they all but two ran out. Her friend stopped swinging a pillow at the two left as she called out to her friend, "(Name), take care of these two, we gotta bring them back!", Alya ran out to follow them. When she opened the doors to the outside, she watched in horror at they multiplied more, were chasing people, and causing general chaos.

(Name) ran over to her phone just as the last two Sapotis jumped out, she texted her boyfriend a secret code they came up with for emergencies like this then placed it in her purse as Tikki floated beside her, "Hopefully, Adrien's awake, Tikki, **_Spots on!!_** "

Around the city, the Sapotis were making chaos, such as when Penny and Jagged held a car to get to the airport, only to find out it was the monsters driving, someone accidentally threw one into a dump truck, causing more to come bouncing out and just being a giant nuisance, " _This miniature monsters seems to be attacking more and more people through out-"_ , Nadja was pushed away by two of those tiny monsters and replace with one in a wing. Adrien watched, dressed in his pjs on the couch with a tooth brush in his mouth, with is jaw hanging open. He wiped away to paste and placed his toothbrush on his coffee table as he quickly checked his phone when it went off. Seeing it was the emergency code from his girlfriend.

The model stood up, "Plagg, we go big trouble.", when he didn't get an answer, he tuned and saw his kwami hiding all his cheese.

"These food thiefs are real dangerous, what are you waiting for?!"

"Plagg, **_Claws out!!_** "

One Sapotis was shoving their head in a traffic light, giving the heroes a chance to sneak behind them. Ladybug hung upside down from her yoyo, "It's forbidden-", that's when Chat Noir turned up.

"To play with traffic lights.", he poked at the monster, which sacred them, causing them to fall and get tangled in the wires. The heroine landed on the ground and snatched the hat from the Sapotis’ head.

"You're just in time, Kitty.", she snapped it in two, making the clone disappear.

Her partner landed in front of her, "No akuma."

"No, it was a clone, they multiple everytime they eat.", they looked around, nervously, "We need to find the original. But there's no way we can do it on our own, we need help."

"We need other teammate with this akuma.", they gasped, realizing what they had to do. Ladybug flung her yoyo up into the air, and jumped up into the air, Chat following her.

Master Fu was sitting on a stool as he was enjoying some tea, when a knock was heard at the door, "It's open.", the door open to reveal Adrien and (Name), in their pjs.

"Hello, Master Fu.

"Hey, Master Fu."

He bowed slightly to the heroes, "Hello, (Name) and Adrien.", Wayzz flew from the gramophone, staring at them.

"You two aren't suppose to come to Master Fu's place!"

The master waved his hand, "Now, let them talk, Wayzz.", they walked in front of him.

"Master, we need help. I know we're not suppose to have anymore miraculous out because of Hwakmoth-"

Adrien placed a hand on her shoulder, "But, it doesn't take a genius to know that the Sapotis are way to much for us this time around, we need help.

"I see.", he hummed as he placed his cup down then pushed the stool over to the gramophone "Of course, we know it's not safe, I've already took an enormous risk with having two miraculous into circulation."

"But you told us that one cannot exist or even work right without the other, a _balance_."

"And we'll be very careful, Master, we promise.", the master smiled at them then pressed the secret code, releasing the Miraculous box. He placed it down in front of them as they sat in the bed.

"You two, pick an ally you both can trust along side you in this mission.", they stared wide eyed as they watched the box opened, it was amazing, "Choose, wisely. Such powers are meant to serve the greater good. They must never get into the wrong hands."

The heroes looked up from the box, to the master then to eachother and back, "Like Hawkmoth."

"Yes, once the mission is over you must retrieve the miraculous and bring it back to me, until we've unlocked all the secrets of the spell book, it's too dangerous to allow anymore miraculous to be out in the open for very long. Is there anyone you can think of, you two?", it seems they both through the same thing as (Name) pulled out the Fox necklace, they smiled at eachother then Fu.

"Yes, Master. We know just the right person."

"Listen, we can renegotiate the amusement park idea if you want, k? But first, I need you to chill out and come back home with me.", Poor Alya was trying to calm her akumitized sisters but just wasn't working then Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped onto the scene, the heroine tired her yoyo to one of the bars of the merry-go-round, stopping it, which flung them off and Chat used his staff to poof them, "Ladybug, Chat Noir! My sisters have been akumitized I need to find them and bring them back home."

The heroine walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "There is a way to find your sisters."

Chat smirked, "Buuuuut, we're gonna need your help, you in?"

"Me? Help you super heroes, you bet I am! Just wait till I tell (Nam-", she placed a hand over Alya's phone.

"Hold on now, this _has_ to be a secret, not a _word_ to your friends-"

"Or the Ladyblog."

The would be reporter looked a them then nodded as she put her phone away, "Right, understood.", Ladybug pulled out a small box from her hip pouch and held it out to her.

"Alya Césaire, here is the Miraculous of the Fox, which grants the power of illusion. You will use it for the greater good.", she smiled as she nodded and took it from her, "Once the job is done, you will return the miraculous to us. Can we trust you?"

"Totally, Ladybug, Chat Noir.", Alya opened it up then it began to glow, a ball of light floated from it and circled her, "What is that thing?", the ball of light stopped between the heroes and transform into a little fox.

"I'm not a _thing_ , My name is Trixx, I'm your Kwami!"

"My kwami? I know, your what gives superheroes their super powers, right?", Trixx turned to the the heroes.

"Not bad."

"She's an expert."

Alya watched the fox kwami as he flew around her, "Mind, blown but wait.", she looked back at Ladybug, "How old are you?", then she started asking all this questions which Chat Noir quickly shut down.

"Okay! Enough, time to transform!"

"Sorry..", she placed the necklace around her neck.

Ladybug placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ready to become a super hero?"

"You just need to say one thing, Trixx, Let's pounce!"

"Trixx, **_Let's pounce!!_** ", after the transformation, Alya looked at herself, "This is so awesome!! But...I look like Lila when she was akumitized.", it took everything for the heroes not to laugh but Ladybug coughed into her fist.

"Yeah, but you're an _actual_ super hero."

Chat finally got himself together, "Okay, so now you need a name."

Alya tapped at her chin, "Uuuhh..Mmm..", then Ladybug popped in with,

"How about Rena Rouge?"

"Yes, that sounds amazing!"

The heroine smiled at the new hero, "Great, now we got to stop your sisters, let's go!"

Rena Rouge followed the other two by leaping high into the air, which mesmerized her. She was so high, could see everything so clear, and it felt almost _natural_ to wear the Fox Hero suit. Landing on a roof top behind the others, she ran behind them, "Wow, this is so cool!"

Chat chuckled, "Glad you think so."

"Mission first!", they ran all the way to were the Sapotis were making trouble.

The heroes jumped in a crowed of Sapotis, and as they began to attack them, they popped each one that jumped for them. Rena Rouge giggling, "This is so _insane,_ I've got powers and I'm fighting super villains!", Chat swatted more away then looked at her.

"Now it's great but trust us when we say-"

"It's gets old, after awhile. Hawkmoth's a stubborn old bastard.", Ladybug popped a few more, then placed a hand to her chin, thinking, "At least I _think_ he's old.", she shrugged, "Anyway, though it may get a little tiring, but nothing feels better then seeing you've won after a good fight and knowing you've helped people."

Hawkmoth ignored the fact the heroine called him such a name and even old as he focused on the new hero, "A new hero? So I was right, there are indeed other miraculous in the city.", then he contacted his villains of the day, " _Sapotis, listen to me, three superheroes are nothing against you, there are still another you to destroy everything, so banned together and take their miraculous or I'll remove your powers and they'll be no more mischief!"_

The little monsters did as Hawkmoth said as they surrounded, the heroes stood back to back, weapons drawn and ready to fight, "We're surrounded."

"We're retreating!", Ladybug ran and Chat followed as he grabbed Rena, making sure she followed, too. They jumped onto a high building, getting away from the tiny villains but also to buy them enough time to think of a plan as the Sapotis started climbing.

"There must be thousands of them."

Ladybug stood up then flung her yoyo into the air, " ** _Lucky Charm!!_** ", and out popped.... _a unicycle._

Her cat partner stared at it, "Uuuuh...unicycle.", she glanced at a rickshaw, a trash can, a few rakes in the back of a truck, a traffic cone, Chat's staff, Rena's flute, and lastly, the unicycle. She frowned when she saw the little monsters getting closer. But Chat smiled at her, "Whenever you're ready, LB.", him and the fox heroine leaped away, going to keep them from getting any close as Ladybug jumped down and grabbed everything she needed.

"Brakes, unicycle wheel, traffic cone, rakes, trash can.", Rena landed be side her after taking care of a few Sapotis, "Do you always make it this complicated when your saving Paris?"

"Not all the time, Rena but sometimes it calls for it.", she help her roll the thing over the makeshift bridge Chat made with his staff and before the gremlins could follow them, he called it back as they disappeared over the building.

On another side of town, Sapotis were causing just as much mischief and chaos, " _Hear ye, hear ye!_ ", they stopped and turned to see Ladybug driving a rickshaw and speaking into a traffic cone, " _Sapotis Land, the amusement park of the future is about to open! Mischief of all are permitted in Sapotis Land, all you can eat deserts, fountains of orange juice, big kid movies and video games!!"_ , Chat watched his partner draw in the little gremlins as he sat on the roof top, waiting for his cue, when it was time, he ran off to find the fox heroine.

"Alright, Rena, time to use your power.", she stood up and pulled out her flute.

"I've never tried it, I hope it works."

The cat hero patted her on the back, "Hey, don't worry about it just think of the illusion you want and make sure to stay focus."

Rena smiled, feeling more confident after his word, she played her flute then flung the little light from it, " ** _Mirage!!_** ", when the light calm down, it left an illusion of an amazing amusement park, to which Sapotis began to frolic too, "Awesome!", her excitement was quickly dampened, when her necklace beeped, "My necklace is flashing.", she placed on hand over it as she looked over to him, "Ummm, that means I'm gonna change back soon, right?"

"Yeah, you've got a good five minutes I'd say. You did great."

She place her flute back on her back, "Thanks.", they high fived, "If you want any superhero tips, you know we're to come."

Chat grinned at her, "Hmmhmm."

" _Welcome to Sapotis Land, where there's no bed time and everything goes!_ ", Ladybug drove the rickshaw fast through the streets as the Sapotis followed.

_"No, wait! Don't go there! Ladybug's trying to trap you!"_

The bug heroine parked the rickshaw into a small alleyway, where she flipped off the bike as they continued to follow her, "Phase two, Chat Noir. Now!", she ran off as they chased her then Chat placed his weapon through the unicycle wheel, "Step right up, step right up! Sapotis get in for free!"

"All the Sapotis are in the alley, phase three."

Rena looked at him, worriedly, "Is this really gonna work?"

"Don't worry, sometimes it's even more absurd than this.", he jumped down, extending his staff, and making sure it was stuck between the walls securely then jumped back up to Rena, "Your turn, LB!", the bug heroine jumped over the contraption as she wrapped her yoyo around it and made she to stand on a window edge, turning the wheel with her yoyo.

The rake combs on the wheel knocked off the Sapotis' hats as they ran down the alleyway, each of then were flung into the air and caught by Chat and Rena, who were using a trash can. The illusion disappeared, leaving the little monsters confused.

"We've got all the hats, Ladybug!", she gave them the thumbs up as the cat hero shut the lid.

" ** _Cataclysm!!_** ", touching the can, he turned it and everything inside to dust, Ladybug leaped up and kicked it apart, which made all the Sapotis start disappearing, all but two, who detransfromed in Etta and Ella. From the ashes, the akuma tried to escape.

"Oh no, you don't!", the bug heroine flung her yoyo, catching it, then released it, as a now white butterfly.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!_** ", Ladybug tossed the unicycle into the air and they watched as it bursted into ladybugs, that flew around and fixed everything.

"Pound it!", all three of them cheered at they fire bumped. The twins looked around then gasped as they saw the three heroes land in front of them.

"E-", the bug heroine quickly stopped her. She rubbed the back of her neck, changing the subject, "Ahhh, gotta get going, before I transform back."

Chat smiled, "It's was fun, can't wait to fight villains with you again, Rena Rouge."

"I'll join you. Chat, could you make sure the girls get home safe?"

"Don't have to ask twice, LB.", he walked over to the twins, "Alright, who's gonna tell me were you guys live?"

"I will!", they both yelled out as they giggled and tackled him, which made him laugh. The heroines smiled at that then was gone.

_"You and your friends have defeated me this time, Ladybug but thanks to you now I know there are other miraculous in Paris, most likely a Guardian."_

They landed behind a van, which Rena Rouge quickly detransfromed back into Alya Césaire and Trixx appeared right beside her, "That was unreal!", she smiled at the kwami.

Ladybug smiled at her, "You really help us a lot, thank you, Alya.", she held out her hand for the necklace, which made the would be reporter pause.

"Ah..", she placed her hand over it, "You know, if I held onto it, I could help you again."

The heroine looked sadly at her friend, "Alya, don't get me wrong, it's not like I can't think you can do it, but, it can be dangerous, I can't tell you out many times me and Chat have gotten hurt. Hawkmoth is a dangerous man, who will do anything to get what he wants."

"I know, I know! But, please I can help you and Chat everyday.", Ladybug gasped as her earnings beeps.

"I'm about to transform back, I need the necklace back, please."

Alya gave her a pleading look, "Please??"

"I have to go!", the heroine turned to the door but paused then turned back to the other girl, "I'm trusting you.", then she was through the the doors and shut them.

"You're absolutely right, Alya.", she stared at Trixx, wondering what he meant, "I'm sure the three of you would be quite the team, you have all the makings of a true hero, you're strong, brave, but most of all, you’re trustworthy.", she sighed, guessing where this tricker kwami was getting too but she understood.

Inside the build, Ladybug detransformed into (Name), then she waited, only to nearly have a heart attack at the door opened, sightly. Moving to the side, she watched Alya's hand peak thought and place the small box on the ground then shut the door. She smiled, proud of her friend for keeping her promise.

The heroes were back at Master Fu's place, to which they returned the fox miraculous to its rightful place, "You made the right choice, (Name), Adrien. Thanks to both of you, Paris has been saved from evil, yet again.", they smiled, happy that they made him proud.

Alya ran up to the rapidly ringing door, opening it, she saw her friend out of breath, "(Name), you okay?!"

"I've tried calling you tons of times, why weren't you answering?"

The would be reporter grabbed her and pulled her in, shutting the door, "Wait until you hear something crazy happened to me!"

The heroine raised a brow, "Really, what happened?"

"I...uh..", she stopped, remembering the promise she made to Ladybug, she rubbed the back of her head then laughed, "Well, my battery died. Can you believe it? My brand new phone? Super let down, uh?",

(Name) chuckled, as she hugged her friend, "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Same to you, too."

Alya placed more juice on the table as (Name) sat on the couch, "Keep the noise down, my sisters are asleep, at last.", the heroine threw up her arms as she let out a quiet whoo.

"Alls well that end well."

The would be reporter sat down beside her, "Thanks too Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"I heard they had another superhero with them to night. A girl."

Alya quickly placed a hand over her chest, faking innocent, "Oh, no, seriously?? I had no idea. Who was it?"

She playfully ignored her friend as she turned to the tv, "Aren't we gonna watch a movie?"

"Oh, come on! Do you see her, did you at least know what her name is? What did she look like?", (Name) shook her head as she smiled at her friend's rapidly fired questions. Somethings never change, even when it was her friend that was the super hero.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *banging pots and pans*  
> WHY ARE WE KEEPING CHAT NOIR IN THE FUCKING DARK!!?? TRUST YOUR DAMN PARTNER, YOU DAMN BUG!!!  
> I will say it louder!!!  
> Trust is a two way street, trust your damn partner more since he BLINDLY trusts you so much!  
> I get it, shes cant tell him everything or much, cuz it’s dangerous BUT at least tell him something other then just saying ‘Trust me!’ Then disappearing and reappearing with a new hero out of the blue!  
> Maybe that’s just me??? Because I would kinda stop trusting my partner when I find out they were hiding some really important shit from me, even his kwami ain’t telling him SHIT! WTF, You cheese living little fuck?!  
> I’m upset, as you can tell but maybe I’m just blowing out of proportion, idk you tell me.  
> Also I love Trixx, precious.


	40. Gorizilla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...I had almost the whole ass New York Special spoiled for me on Instagram. I’m not even a fan of the show but I would have liked to watch it my damn self 🙄😑😒  
> Also, thank you guys for being patient with my slow ass getting these chapters up 🌸🖤🥰  
> Sorry I had to delete the note chapter I just don’t like keeping that kinda thing up  
> Btw did you know ladybugs bite?

"Father, there's something I would like to talk to you about. Can I have a few minutes of your time?", Adrien stood in front of his father, arms crossed and standing with his back straight. He will not fidget or show he was nervous in font of him.

"Yes, of course.", the model felt shock and glad his father wanted to talk to him but quickly pushed down that feeling at what his father said next, "I'll tell Nathalie let you know as soon as I'm available."

He frowned at him, "Tsk, it'll be too late by then, whatever I'm gone.", he flung his hand back as he walked out, unfortunately allowing his father to get a look at his ring. The model made sure to slam the door in a small act of pettiness, making Gabriel sigh at his son's rebelliousness. The fashion designer took a screen shot of Chat Noir from the Ladyblog, zoomed in on his ring then took a photo of his son and zoomed in on his ring, placing them side-by-side.

"That's impossible!", Gabriel slammed his office doors opened and made his way up to his son's room, the bodyguard moved out of the way, allowing him to open it. He gasped when he realized Adrien wasn't there and the window was open, "Natalie!", the assistant quickly appeared in the doorway behind him. Snapping around, he questioned both of them, "Where is my son?!", both flinched back in surprised, "Adrien manage to leave his room, without either of you noticing! Find him!", they ran off to find their boss' runaway son.

(Name) watched her boyfriend's perfume commercial as she was getting dressed in her swim suit. It was cold outside but the girls wanted to go swimming in an indoor pool, so she pulled a warm jacket and jeans over her swimsuit and packed an extra change of clothes. The heroine glanced out the window then back at Tikki as she said, "It's so weird seeing my boyfriend's face all over Paris.", to which her kwami just giggled, agreeing with her.

The said model was running through the city and quickly hid behind a pillar with his commercial poster on it. It was so creepy seeing his face on every surface, he should have never taken that stupid job, he knew it would have bitten him in the ass. Making sure no one was around, he walked out from behind the pillar, only to freeze as someone called his name, "Adrien?!", he turned his head and saw a guy that looked to be dressed kind of like him, creepy. The guy smiled, "Adrien Agreste! This is awesome!"

The model chuckled uneasily, as he held up his hands, "Cool, gotta go, bye.", he turned around and started speed walking away but the guy following him...and was talking.

"The first time I saw you in that Ad I told myself, 'Wayhem, I got to meet this guy, he's so cool!' What if l was like, your biggest fan!"

He gritted his teeth into a smile, "Yeah, sure.", then grunted when the guy wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Say cheese!", the model stared wide eyed as he held up his phone for a picture, he quickly ducked away as the camera clicked then ran off as the guy was busy checking out the picture, which probably looked blurred as he was running away, "Hey, wait!", the guy chased after him, "Hold up! Could you autograph my cologne bottle of Adrien?", he appeared in front of him, stopping the model in his tracks and holding up a life size cut out of him, "And my life size cut out?", Adrien sucked in a breath through his teeth when he saw his bodyguard driving around, looking for him.

"Sorry, really have to go!", turning around, he ran as Wayhem called out his name and chase after him. Unfortunately, him calling out his name also got other fans attention, which started chasing him, too.

"It's Adrien from tv!", he stopped as this little girl pointed at him, even a fireman stopped him, asking for his autograph for his daughter, to which he ignored and ran off as everyone chased him. The model frowned as he rolled his eyes, all this from a damn ad, seriously.

As her poor boyfriend was being chased, (Name) had just made it out of her apartment when said guy slammed into her. He grabbed her before she could hit the ground, "Hey, Princess, so good to see you."

She smirked, "Hello, Sunshine, being chase by a bunch of rabid fans?"

"Yes, please hide me.", they flinch as the group ran by only for the guy to start all this stop and point them out, causing everyone else to turn their attention to them. The heroine grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the park.

"This way, quickly!", the crowd ran through the park, chasing them and past the empty fountain, which was where the couple was hiding.

Adrien checked before laying back down beside (Name), "Thanks for saving me, (Name). People are going crazy over this ad."

She giggled, "I saw, though honestly, I think you look better in black then white.", she winked at him, which made his face go scarlet, "I have to get going, Adrien. I'll-", he quickly pulled her back down, until nothing but the top half of their heads were peaking over the fountain, where they saw his bodyguard driving by, "Isn't that your bodyguard?"

He sighed, "I snuck out, I just wanted to be by myself and-"

**_Click_**

They turned around to see some guy with his phone out, "Adrien and his girlfriend in the fountain.", (Name) was to late as she swung her bag at him as he posted it, knocking his phone out of his hand then grabbed Adrien and booked it out of the park. "Hey!", he glared at them.

The heroine stopped and glared back, "PRICK!! You had it coming, taking a picture of us without permission!", then they started running again.

Gabriel looked away from the painting of his wife as his son's phone went off. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw a picture of his son and (Name) crouching in the fountain, "Adrien-"

"In the fountain!", the guy said as everyone chasing him, saw the picture too.

Alya's eyes widen when she saw the picture, "-With (Name).", the girls all looked at the picture and then glanced at each other. They grimaced at the caption, "This is bad, I know this is only this guy speculation but, if people take it seriously then this guy just ousted our friends' relationship."

In the car, Gorilla also saw the notification, too and quickly drove to were the location was. Only to be disappointed when he saw it void of the model or his girlfriend.

Adrien and (Name) leaned against wall of the subway, as they try to catch their breath, "Sorry, I got you into this crazy mess, Princess. Plus, now everyone's gonna know of our relationship."

The heroine sighed, then straightened her back, "Well, it was gonna happen sooner or later.", then her eyes widen as she realized something, "Your father is gonna know now! This is bad!", as she began to panic, her boyfriend placed his hands on her shoulders then places his forehead against hers.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, knowing him, he won't believe anything that spread on social media.", she closed her eyes, took a deep breath then opened as she smiled at him. "Besides,", he pulled out the key chain she had given him, now with her hair clip attached to it, "I have lucky charm.", the heroine smiled.

"Yeah, you're right.", then pointed to her hair clip, "Hey, is that my-"

Their moment was ruined when the train passed by and opened them up to being seen, like one woman who pointed them out. She scream, making them move back from each other, "It's Adrien, from the Ad!", which got everyone standing around and pulling out their phone, snapping pictures of the couple.

Back with Alya and the girls, the would be reporter full screened a picture, "Oh, they're so cute together!", Only for Juleka to point at (Name), who had a pissed off look on her face.

"Uuuh, won't be cute for long if (Name) gets to the ones taking the pictures.", they grimaced at the thought, hoping Adrien could keep their girl out if trouble.

"We can't stay here!", Adrien grabbed his girlfriend's hand, before she could get herself in more trouble, and pulled her away as they started running again. Only to stop as Gorilla appeared at the opening of the stairs, they turned around and tried to run the other way, only for Wayhem to appear at the other stairs, cutting them off. The couple glanced around trying to find a way out, when they saw the train doors open. Quickly, they jumped inside, with Adrien unfortunately dropping his key chain as the doors slammed shut.

They sat on the floor and looked back to see the crowd smushed against the doors. They train left, leaving the crowd calling out for the model. The guy that started all this turned his head and saw Adrien's bodyguard checking his phone, "Look! That's Adrien's bodyguard!", they basically mobbed the poor man, "I got his phone!", Wayhem stood up as he held up Gorilla's phone. Looking into his contacts, he called Adrien's number, "Adrien?!", only for Gabriel to pick up.

The fashion designer glared at the phone, " _Who are you? And where's my son? Return that phone this minute or I'll have you arrested!"_ , the guy dropped the phone in shock.

"They got off the train at Concord!", then another train stopped and everyone got on, leaving the bodyguard alone, who was seething in anger as he slammed his fist down. He stopped when he saw Adrien's key chain that he dropped. Picking it up, Gorilla held it close to his face.

Gabriel was off to his secret lair, where he met Nooroo, who questioned him, "Master, you don't really think Adrien is Chat Noir?"

"I don't know, but he's been hiding something, not just that but he's also been changing since starting school.", he didn't really want to talk about how his son was rebelling against him and how they were having augments after augments, which gave him more headaches just thinking about it. As he walked closer to the window, he looked at his kwami, "And since his bodyguard has failed to keep an eye on him, there's only one way to uncover his secret.", pulling off his tie, he uncovered his miraculous, "Nooroo, **_Dark Wings, Rise_**!"

Gorilla walked up the stairs and out of the subway, only to be greeted by Officer Roger towing his car, the officer looked at him and asked, "Is this your car? What kind of parking job is this in the middle of Paris?", he handed the bodyguard a ticket, "You think you own the streets?", he grunted at the officer. As he turned around, balled it up, and threw the ticket as Roger ordered the tow truck to take away the car. Only, it hit him the the face, causing the man to turn around with the pad, "And assaulting a police officer on duty. This is not looking good for you.", Gorilla's phone rang, which he picked up to find out it was his boss.

" _What are you doing? Where's Adrien? Don't tell me it's that hard to keep an eye on a sixteen year old boy?_ ", the bodyguard glared at the officer that was writing him tickets and placing them on his arm, while he was trying to talk to his boss, _"Or are you to stupid to do something so simple? You better find him and fast."_ , he just stared in shock as his car was being placed on the truck and Roger was still writing tickets.

_"A failed bodyguard who can't perform his duties. Anger and frustration are prefect kindling for my akuma."_

A ticket covered Gorilla watched his car being towed away then punched a street light in anger. Today was not his day and it was only going to get worse as the akuma disappeared in Adrien's lucky charm key chain that he still had in his hand.

_"Gorizilla, I am Hawkmoth. I'm giving you the tracking abilities you'll need to hunt down the person you've lost and accomplish your mission."_

He grunted in agreement as he transformed into a giant gorilla, people saw him and started to scream and run. Gorizilla roared then opened his fist with the key chain and held it up to his face, getting the scent he needed to track Adrien. Placing in his pocket, he started to follow the trail.

We check in on our heroes, who were both sitting in a dark movie theater and wearing baggy hoodies, with the hoodies pulled up and sunglasses, both which came from (Name)'s bag. Adrien looked at his girlfriend and whispered, "Good thinking, Princess. Without you always packing extras we never would have made it here."

She smiled at him, "Never know when you need something.", then she glanced at the screen and back to him, "So, this is the movie you were telling me about? The one your father probably won't allow you to see?"

Smiling sadly, he answered her, "Yeah, a very rare movie. It's not on the internet and my father has the only dvd somewhere at home...", staring at the screen, he placed a hand over her, to which they laced their fingers together, "My mom played the leading role.", squeezing his hand, she turned to look at the screen. Adrien had told the heroine a lot about his mom, but hadn't told her about this movie. (Name) was glad she was here with him.

"It's only being shown once, today. I couldn't talk to my father about it, so I decided to sneak out.", the model moved his head around, moving it away and fixed his sunglasses as a man sat a few seats away looked at him. The man, not noticing who it was, sat back and looked at the screen.

(Name) looked over at him over her sunglasses and raised a brow, "I don't think the 'unnoticed' bit went too well."

He chuckled as he shrugged, "Oh, well at least I'll get to see it.", they turned their attention back to the screen, which was now playing Adrien's ad. He saw this and frowned, blaming it on this whole thing, only to hear giggling. Turning his head, he saw his girlfriend placing a hand over her mouth as she giggled. The heroine stopped when she saw him staring and he smirked at her flushed face.

"Oh, it's starting.", they watched the name of the studio and production appear on screen as the film started. The movie was in black and white and it showed the Notre Dame as it was raining then cut to a woman walking along the river with an umbrella, beside the name of the film. The title disappeared and was replaced with the name, Emilie Agreste, his mother's name. Adrien let out a silent gasp as he pulled off his sunglasses and hood, to get a better look, only for that to be absolutely ruined when a flash went off. The couple turned and saw the same guy who was looking to closely before the start of the film typing away on his phone.

"Adrien in a hoodie and sunglasses at the movie with his girlfriend wearing the same thing!", the model quickly threw the items back on as (Name) glared at the guy.

"Adrien's at the movies!", they turned and saw the guy that started all this, still holding his Adrien life size cut out. He was then run over by the crowd as they ducked down onto the floor and covered their faced, with the crowd yelling about something and taking pictures.

"We're trapped. What are we gonna do?", just then a giant gorilla hand smashes through the ceiling, causing everyone to flee, screaming. Gorizilla pulls his hand out of the building and opens it to reveal Adrien, who looked at the akumitized person in surprise, "Are you...my bodyguard?", the villain sniffed him, figuring out this was the person he was after. Gorizilla grunted when something hit him in the face, looking over he saw the group throwing things at him.

"Let go of Adrien, right now!", he pulled his fist back, but was stopped by the model standing up and pulling his sunglasses and hood off.

"Stop! I'm the one you wanted so, leave them alone!"

_"Gorizilla, you have fulfill the first part of your mission. Now, don't let go of Adrien, not until Ladybug and Chat Noir come to rescue him!"_

The villain gripped onto the model, causing him to drop his jacket and glasses right into Wayhem this lap. Who grabbed the items and stood up, running off, yelling about how he was going to save him. (Name) watched him go then turned to Tikki, who was peeking out of her bag, "Looks like I'm going to have to save my boyfriend.", she peeked around, making sure no one was around to see so she could transform, "Tikki, **_Spots on!_** "

Wayhem was chasing Gorizilla on a bike, wearing a bike helmet, he picked up from somewhere, and still carrying that life size cut out, "Put Adrien down, right now!", he looked up when saw a flash of red and black fly past him. It was Ladybug, who was swinging into the sky and chasing after the villain. Landing on a roof top, she ran after him, only for Gorizilla to jump up into the air and climb up the Montparnasse Tower. Getting to the top, he let out a loud roar.

"Let him go!", the heroine jumped over and landed in front of him, causing him to move Adrien away from her. The model smiled as he saw his girlfriend/crime fighting partner.

"Ladybug!"

_"She is alone. If Adrien is Chat Noir, he'll have to transform to help her. Gorizilla, attack Ladybug!"_

The heroine dodged every swing and swipe that was coming for her, even grabbing onto his fur at one point. The villain tried to shake her off, but this bug wasn’t going no where too soon, then she run up his arm, only for him to use the fist he had Adrien in to block her. Ladybug stopped as she tried getting him free.

"It's no use, he's too strong.", Gorizilla roared as her, causing her to gasped in surprise as she fell backwards, but she stuck herself to the side of the building saving herself. Ladybug pushed her bangs out of her face, gasping, she really needed Chat Noir but he was stuck in the villain's strong fist, she also had a gut feeling that if he got free and Adrien disappeared and he appeared something bad would happen. The heroine let out a another gasp as she looked up and saw Gorizilla reaching for her.

Quickly, she side ran the building as he smashed the sides, trying to grab her then she swung herself back to the top of the Montparnasse Tower and tossed up her yoyo, " ** _Lucky Charm!!_** "...out popped... _toy helicopter?_ Ladybug quickly pulled it and the control out from the box, "I hope you know what you're doing, My Kwami.", she sent it into the air, only to be grabbed by Gorizilla.

" _Excellent, now grab her miraculous while we wait for Chat Noir!"_

He reach over with his other hand, only to realize that that hand was occupied by a struggling Adrien. While he was trying to figure out how to get her earnings and keep them in his fists, the model was apologizing to the heroine, "I'm sorry, Ladybug."

"Don't worry, let me try and maneuver this...thing!", she used her thumb to control the toy helicopter, making it circle around the villain, straight into his nose, then out and started just messing with him with it. He roar, irritated at the toy, so irritated he let go of Ladybug to go after the toy.

_"Get Ladybug back!"_

Ladybug tossed her yoyo, wrapping it around his thumb, and calling to Adrien to hold on, she then jumped off the building, through a window, and into a office. Running through space, she apologized to the workers, who were surprised to see the heroine, as she jumped out to other window, and run back up the building then under Gorizilla's legs. "Let go of the pretty model!", tugging her string, she bent back the villain's thumb back, freeing him, "Jump, Adrien! Quick!", he looked towards the edge, a little freaked out, "You have to trust me!"

He gave her a nervous grin, "Of course, Ladybug.", he jumped of the side of the building, making Hawkmoth yell at seeing him jump. The heroine was just about to jump after but was caught by Gorizilla.

Adrien crossed his arms, as Plagg flew out of his jacket, "I can't transform in the open without people seeing."

His kwami nodded, "Most certainly."

"And Ladybug just got grabbed, didn't she?"

"Yeep.", the model sighed as both of them stared at each other with a deadpan look.

"I'm not that worried, LB is smart. She'll catch me."

“.....You're so worried, aren't you?”

“More then you think..”

Ladybug struggled to get out of his grip as Wayhem was running around like a chicken with his head cut off and Hawkmoth was worrying.

_"If you are indeed Chat Noir then transform, son, please."_

Just then, Ladybug turned and glared at the villain, "Hey!", he grunted at her but she smirked, "Did you know ladybugs bite?", with no more warning and before he could stop her, she opened her mouth wide and ..

**_CHOMP!!_**

He let out a pain filled roar as her sharp teeth sunk into his finger. Opening his hand, he dropped her, allowing the heroine to swan drive off the roof and towards model. Sticking her boots to the building, she tossed her yoyo and wrapped it around Adrien then dug her heels into the stone and pulled as hard as she could. Ladybug grabbed him as he came flying up towards her, the model smiled at his girlfriend/partner as she caught her yoyo on an open windowpane and slowly lowered them down as people cheered.

Hawkmoth let out a sigh of relief seeing his son was safe, then he contacted his villain, "Gorizilla, get them back and don't mess up this time!"

The crowd was still cheering as Adrien leaned closer to Ladybug and smiled, "I just knew I could count on you, Ladybug.", she smiled back at him and opened her mouth to say something, only for Wayhem too come running in, while wearing the hoodie and that bike helmet on top of his head.

"Adrien, you're safe!", the model quickly jumped away from the guy's hug, which made him nearly fall over then turned to the heroine, pointing to her ears.

"Ladybug, your earrings.", she gasped as she notice her earnings were beeping.

"I gotta go, I'll be right back and hopefully my favorite kitty partner will be here soon.", he quietly chuckled at that. She was just about to leave when Gorizilla landed behind them, everyone screamed and ran away but Wayhem stood in front of them.

"You can leave, Ladybug. I’ll keep him at bay!"

"No.", she pulled the bike helmet and placed it on Adrien's head, "I want you to find a safe place to hide.", he looked like he wanted to argue but finally agreed with her.

"O..okay.", he went off running, only to stop when Ladybug picked up the model and swung off into the air.

Gorizilla chased after them, only to look down as something wrapped around his leg, it's was Wayhem, who glared up at the villain, "You shall not pass!", he picked up the guy and held him close to his face. Wasn't such a good idea because Wayhem spayed Adrien's cologne into his face. Landing on the ground, he laughed, "Now you won't be able to sniff out Adrien, will ya? You big hairy ape! Go ahead try!", with red vision, Gorizilla glanced around seeing posters everywhere of his charge. Getting confused, he let out a loud roar and began running down the streets. With that done, Wayhem got back on his bike, with the life size cut out and started trying to find his idol.

"I think you lost him.", Ladybug, with Adrien still in her arms, landed on a roof top. She looked around and after making sure it was safe, placed him down. The heroine looked at him as he pulled off his helmet.

"Do you have any idea were his akuma might be?",

He shook his head, "Sorry, not a clue.", she sighed but they both filched when her earnings beeped again, "Look, you go charge up and I'll transform and deal with him until you get back, okay?", he was about to call of his transformation but she stopped him.

"No, wait, don't!"

He looked at her confused, "What? Why?"

Ladybug fiddled with her fingers, "I have a bad feeling that if you transform something gonna happen, something bad."

"LB, what are you taking about?"

She groaned, "Look, I don't know but you and I know to always trust when I have a bad feeling!", Adrien sighed, knowing she was right.

"So, what do we do?", she looked around and sighed when she saw Wayhem, biking his way over then she glanced at the subway.

"I know how we can trap him and get you to transform safety when no one being the wiser then we can get his akuma.", she quickly whispered the plan to which he leaned back and stared at her.

"You wanna use Wayhem?", she nodded, eventhough she seemed like she didn’t want too, and he sighed, "I don't about that but okay.", the heroine picked him up and landed near the subway entrance.

They looked at each other and then saw glanced behind him, seeing Wayhem getting closer. Nodding together, Ladybug leaped down the stairs, leaving Adrien behind, "You sure this plan is gonna work?", he smirked down at Plagg, who was hiding in the helmet.

"Hopefully.", Plagg hid as the model stepped into the path of the bike, waving his hand, "Hey, I need some help!", the guy stopped and smiled at his idol, calling at his name, loudly. Hearing the name of his charge, Gorizilla turned and starting running towards the noise.

Ladybug stared at the ceiling of the station as it shook, "He's coming.", then frowned as she touched one of her earrings, "Hurry, Chat Noir. I don't have much time."

On the surface, 'Adrien' had the helmet back on and was kicking cars, causing the alarms to go off. Turning around, he saw the villain, "Over here!", Gorizilla reached for him, only to be stopped by a hit from a staff. Looking over he saw, Chat Noir on a roof top.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?", he dodged the attack from the villain, leaping into the air then landing in front of the model, "Don't worrying ‘Adrien’, I won't let him touch a hair on your head."

Hawkmoth looked on in shock, realizing he had been wrong, "Adrien and Chat Noir side by side, so I was wrong.", then he smirked, "Just as well. Gorizilla, grab Chat Noir's miraculous and be done with him!"

The villain attacked the cat hero, only for him to dodge everytime and taunting him, "That's it, Big guy. Just a little more.", finally he was right were he needed him. Leaping between his legs, Chat called on his cataclysm and touch the ground, then quickly moved from under him as the ground broke under him, trapping Gorizilla in the ground. Chat pulled out his staff and called up his partner, "This is Chat Noir Express Deliveries-"

"- _Did you order a giant beast, My Princess?_ "

"I knew I could count on you, Kitty-Cat.", she turned around and smirked, "I'm very sorry but Im gonna have to search your pockets. Time to finish this!", quickly, Ladybug jumped onto the villain's leg, looked into his pocket and pulled out Adrien's key chain, "There you are.", she then broke it apart, releasing the akuma. Dropping the pieces, she pulled out her yoyo, "Oh no, you don't!", she flung her weapon, catching the evil little bug then released it once more, as a purified butterfly.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!_** ", She pulled out the helicopter from her hip pouch and tossed it into the air, watching as it brushed into ladybug, that flew around and fixed everything. Ladybug stood by her partner as they saw the bodyguard transform back to his normal self.

"Pound it!"

_"One of these days, I'll find out who Ladybug and Chat Noir really are and when I do, I'll make them pay for eternity."_

The heroine realized something, turning around she saw 'Adrien', "You okay there, 'Adrien?', he gave her a waved, confirming that he was okay then she turned to Chat, "I better get going. See ya later, Kitty!", she saluted him then, using her yoyo, was off.

The cat hero turned towards 'Adrien', "I gotta go, too. Thanks for your help, 'Adrien'!", then just like his partner, he was gone.

The model quickly ran over to a purple door, to which he knocked on it, and it opened to reveal the actual Adrien, "That was awesome!", he pulled off the card broad mask from under the helmet, "I help Chat Noir save Paris from that nasty, big ape!"

He smirked, "I knew I could count on you.", he let him inside, where they changed back to their original clothes then walked out, "Sorry I had to ask you to stand in for me earlier.", the model rubbed the back of his neck, "You must think I'm not very brave."

"You kidding?! I got to be in Adrien's shoes for a few minutes, a dream come true!", Wayhem's smiled quickly turned into a frown, "I'm really sorry about the whole thing earlier, I shouldn't have don't that. I should have asked for a photos with you, instead of just, ya know, doing what I did. You must be mad at me.", Adrien smiled as he pulled out a marker from his pocket and signed his email on his cut outs head. The fan stared at the writing, "It that your email?"

"I'm a little mad, but I owe you one and if you can mange to stop running after me screaming, I sure we can be good friends.", he capped the pen then placed it back in his pocket.

Wayhem held the cut out head to his chest, "I promise, Adrien!"

"Aww, you made a new friend!", they both jumped then turned at saw (Name) standing there. Adrien chuckled, "Hello, (Name)."

"Love to stay and chat but I gotta get to the pool, the girls are waiting.", she placed a kiss on his cheek, “Here this is yours.”, she placed his key chain into his hand, too which he thanked her then she gave a quick 'I'm watching you' glare to Wayhem and was off too the pool. The fan glanced back at the model then to the heroine's disappearing back.

"Sooo....is she reall-"

"You tell anyone and I'll revoke my friendship offer."

Wayhem shallowed the lump in his throat, "Yep, got cha, my lips are sealed."

(Name), thanks to transforming into Ladybug then detransforming a safe distance away, had gotten to the pool very fast, "(Name)!", she smiled and waved to her friends as she run up to them, "We saw the pics online, but we're totally lost. We need to know what happened!", the heroine laughed as she began to explain her crazy day to the girls as they walked into the pool building.

At home, Adrien sighed as he opened the door, tired from the crazy, long day, only to nearly have a heart attack when he saw his father sitting on his couch. Slamming his door shut, he glared at him, "What are you doing in my room?"

The man sighed, "Sit down, Adrien.", the model rolled his eyes but decided to not fight with his father today, so instead he sat the furthers away from him on the couch, legs crossed and hands placed over them. Gabriel said nothing and turned on the tv, turning on the movie his son wanted to watch, "All you had to do was ask me."

Adrien side eyed him, "I tried this morning and you brushed me off. You always brush me off when I want to talk, so I just gave up, even though I tried this one more time."

"You should have trusted me, son.", the model snapped his head towards his father and glared harshly at him, "It's important for you and I too be able to trust each other. If you were to began hiding the truth from me then I'd naturally start imaging all kinds of things.", Gabriel reach over to placed a hand over his son's, but the model quickly snatched it away, glaring even more.

"Real rich coming from you, father. (Name) said trust is a two way street, you're gonna have to start trusting me if I'm _ever_ going to trust you.", the fashion designer sighed, knowing when his son got this way now or days, there was no arguing with him, just like his mother, "Now let's just watch the movie.", they sat in silence as they film.

But unknowing to the hero something was under the mansion, a secret lair, filled with ambient lighting and beautifully greenery. In the back on the lair, near a giant window, under a big light sat _something, s_ omething _interesting...._

_And it will probably bring a lot more problems for our heroes in the future._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think sometimes I make Adrien TOO angry at Gabriel then again...Tell me what you think
> 
> Also, for people waiting for Little Mouse chapter two, sorry again the ending has got me stumped, really badly  
> Wayhem is kinda...Hm


	41. Captain HardRock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give 👏🏻 Luka 👏🏻 Piercings 👏🏻 You 👏🏻 Cowards!!!👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻
> 
> Really, I don’t have anything to say about this chapter, sorry you can’t read my salt for this episode.  
> And I don’t feel like this was a very good chapter, I did try tho

On the Couffaine's boat, Everyone from the band and (Name)'s friends were helping set everything up for the Musical Festival. (Name) reached over another box, grabbing a microphone and placing into the smaller box in her arms, then moving and ducking under the flag garland that Mylene was hanging up, "Excuse me, Mylene.", she step over a guitar case, picking up a book, and placing it in the box. The heroine walked passed Juleka, who was tuning her bass, and over to Rose, who was holding a mic stand as she was looking for something, "I think this is what you're looking for, Rose.", pulling out the mic, she handed it to her.

"Oh, thanks, (Name).", the bubbly girl smiled as she placed the mic into the stand, "Do you realize it's our very first concert? It's going to be-", the heroine smiled as she placed a hand over the mic, causing Rose to realizing what she was doing, to which she giggle and pulled it away from her face, "It's going to be awesome!"

"I'm sure it will be, Rose.", turning around, she walked over to Alya, who was holding the the ladder for Nino.

Her friend turned to her, "Hey, girl. Have you heard from Adrien since this morning?"

(Name) shook her head, "He's probably fighting with his father, again. You know how that can go.", Alya grimaced, remembering the time she stopped by the model's house with her friend, only to be shocked at the yelling that was going on behind the thick doors, before Adrien came storming out.

"Captain Anarka, speaking to ya!", they turned their attention to Juleka and Luka's mom, Anarka, who spoke with a sorta of accent, "So, how it coming along me young pirates! Ready to celebrate th-", she stopped as she fixed her glasses, staring at (Name), "What cha up to there, matey?", walking over, she took the box from the heroine.

"Oh, hello. I was just putting some things away and finding a place for things."

"Cleaning?", Anarka laughed as she pulled out all the things, tossing them onto the floor, "We never pick up in this house. Didn't me daughter tell ya?", she tossed the box away, "We like the lived in look.", throwing her arms up, she laughed, "We have no rules on the Liberty! Out of chaos, comes creation! Messiness is life!"

With Adrien, he checked his phone and realized he was running late. Grabbing his wallet, phone, and making sure to hide Plagg, he ran out of his room, with Gorilla behind him. The model almost made it out, only to be stopped by his father, who was walking out of his office with Nathalie, "Adrien, where are you going?"

Adrien turned around, giving a harsh stare to him, "Father, I thought you got my message that I'm going to the Music Festival with my friends. I'm late to meet them and I need to go."

"Young man-"

But he cut him off, "Father, I really hope you remember what I have on you. What would people even _think_ when they find out not only was the famous Gabriel Agreste over working his teenage son, not only _not_ paying him up until now, but pretty much _starving_ him.", he turned back around to stare at the door, hiding a smirk, "People wouldn't be too happy, I would assume.", his smirked got even wider when, after a few minutes, he could hear the anger in his father's voice. He took a lot of satisfaction out of pissing him off

"Just...go."

"Thank you, Father. I'll be home later.", His bodyguard and him walked out, and as the door shut, Gabriel turned to his assistant.

"Coffee, as strong as _legally_ possible."

(Name), Alya, and Nino were in the wheel house part of the ship when Nino's phone started to ring. Picking it up, he saw it was Adrien, and quickly answered it, "What's up, dude?.......Awesome, glad to hear, can't wait to see you!...Yeah, I'll tell your girl you're coming. In fact, she right beside me.", he moved the phone from his ear and looked at the heroine, "Your man say hi, and he's on his way."

Giggling, she spoke a little higher so he could hear her, "Can't wait to see you, Sunshine!", they laughed, as Nino placed his phone back on his ear, waited as he listen to his friend then turned back to her.

"He can't wait to see you, either...Yeah, man, see ya in a bit.", he hung up and placed his phone back in his pocket, waving at the girls as he walked back down stairs, "I gotta go get back to work, see ya, girls, later.", he walked away, leaving them alone and (Name) giggled as she turned around and placed the metal statue on the windowsill.

"See, nothing to worry about! Our rebellious sunshine is on his way!"

Alya shook her head, smiling as she moved the statue, "Yeah, yeah. But, I can't help but worry, dudes been fight with his dad a lot since like the beginning of school.", the heroine was about to answer her but was interrupted by Anarka walking up.

"Whoa, oh oh there, sailor!", she picked up the metal statue, "Never place a metal object next to a compass, ya hear lass?", moving it around the compass, they watched it moved almost sporadically, "Metal attaches the needle, just like a magnet. Which is why you can't get them anywhere near each other."

(Name) felt like slapping her forehead. How cause she forget something so important, her other world dad would have had her head. Taking it from the captain, she placed it in the box as she apologized, "Sorry, Captain."

"Not a problem, lass, just remember next time."

"We're ready, Captain!", they turned, seeing Rose and Juleka, the bubbly girl frowned, "But uh, Luka's missing."

Anarka turned back to the heroine, "(Name), right?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Since you're free from your cleaning duties. Could you go and tell Luka we're waiting for him to start rehearsal?"

"Of course, where is he?"

The Captain smiled, "You'll find him in his cabin."

(Name) walked through the Couffaine's living room, making sure to not tripped on anything as something ran through her head, "Luka...Luka...Now, where have I heard that name before?", walking into a door way, she nearly tripped over her feet as she jumped back at seeing a guy sitting on the bed, looking to be meditating. Stepping a little closer, she realized why that name sounded so familiar, this was Luka Couffaine! The one that gets a crush on Marinette and vice versa! She remembered her sibling talking about him at one point, but she sorta tuned them out.

He looked different, yeah, sure he still had the dyed hair, clothes and earnings, but now he had more piercings, at least in the inter lobe, two helix ones in one ear, an eyebrow...and was that a fucking septum piercing and snake bites?! She didn't remember any of this when her sibling shoved a picture of him in her face at breakfast one morning! The heroine jumped back when he opened his eyes and smiled at her, was he wearing eyeliner?

(Name) smiled awkwardly, face going bright red, rubbing the back of her neck, embarrassed that she got caught staring, "Uuh, Hi! My name's (N-Na-Name)! Your mom sent me to come get you, they're ready for rehearsal! They just need you up there!", she needs to shut up, _now_ , because she talking way too much.

He smirked, giving a breathy chuckle, "Nice too meet you, (N-Na-Name).", she frowned at his teasing, which when he saw, frowned too, "Sorry, I tend to make sense with this.", he pick up his electric guitar and played one chord then smiled at the heroine, patting the space beside him. She sat down as Luka smiled at her, "You've got something like this in your heart, it's nice.", he strayed playing a somewhat happier melody, a lot different from the one her sibling showed her. Closing her eyes, (Name) placed a hand over her heart, smiling as she listened to it.

Opening, she turned her head to look at him, "How do you do that?"

"Music is sometimes simpler then words."

"Yeah, I get that.", standing back up, she walked over to his poster of Jagged Stone, which was also where he had a collection of guitar picks. The heroine picked one off the broad, one with a peony on it as she looked up at the poster and back at him, "You like Jagged Stone's music?"

"He's my favorite singer."

"Mine, too.", she remembered how the music grew on her, little by little. (Name) stared at him as she stood beside her with his instrument strapped to his back. Luka looked down at the pick, causing her to flush as she tried to put it back.

He smiled at her, "You can have it, if you want. I've got plenty."

"Oh, you sure?"

"Yeah, I don't mind.", he chuckled, "I think I better go and join my band. See ya top side.", he winked at her as he left. She smiled then placed the pick into her purse and ran after him.

Adrien stepped out of car, telling his bodyguard to stay here and he would be find by himself, "Hey, man!", shutting the door, he looked down from the top of the steps and smiled at Nino and everyone on the boat. The model made his way down and onto the boat with his friend walking up to greet him, "Glad you could make it."

"Thanks, buddy.", then he looked around, "Where's (Name)?", that's when Alya popped it.

"She went to go get Luka for rehearsal."

"Luka?"

"Juleka's older brother.", just then his name was called, everyone turned to see (Name) run pass a surprised Luka and vault over a box. Adrien caught her as she jumped into his arms, almost making him fall over but was saved by Nino grabbing his shirt. Everyone chuckled and giggled at the couple. They pulled away from each other as Luka walked up too them.

"Hey, I'm Luka. You got here just in time to watch our rehearsal.", he held out his head and Adrien smiled as he shook it.

"Hi, I'm Adrien. Thanks for having me, I guess.", Luka nearly lost his cool when he smiled and had to try not to sweat from the side-eye his sister was giving him.

"Yeah, it's no problem, man.", he glanced at the couple they went to set up as the model greeted his mom and Juleka side-eyed him. Raising an eyebrow, he questioned her, "What?"

"Oh, nothing.", he glanced at the couple, watching at they sat closely on one of the boxes together, their fingers intertwined.

Luka looked back at his sister then at his guitar, face going slightly pink, "It's not what you think, Jules.", she rolled her eye then walked away to finish setting up her bass.

(Name), Adrien, Mylene, Ayla and Nino all sat on boxes in front of the band, watching them get ready, "Luka seems pretty cool." The couple looked over too the would be reporter, who was smiling at the two. They glanced over at Luka, who opened his eyes and smiled over at them then went back to tuning.

(Name) smiled, "Yeah, he seems really cool."

"Oh ho, sailors!", everyone turned to see Anarka standing behind the sound broad, "Let's give'em a show!", then she looked at her son, "Whenever you're ready, Luka!!", the guitarist pulled the covering off of a giant speaker, everyone stared at it wide eye.

"You're going to need these.", they looked back down and saw Mylene holding out ear plug, a pair for each of them, "Believe me.", grabbing a pair each, they placed them in their ears.

Luka turned up the volume and strummed a very loud chord, causing a shock wave to go off for a few miles, making the boat rock a bit, waves in the water, even cars flew a few feet. The group looked on wide-eye even death griping their seats, the shock wave also messing up everyone's hair and clothes.

The silence was broken by (Name) jumping up, wild hair and everything, as she threw up her arms, "That was AWESOME!! Do it again, do it again, Luka!", they all laughed, only to be interrupted by the sound of the police pulling up. The car stopped and Officer Roger got out, with a mega phone.

" _Mrs. Anarka, are you completely out of your mind!? I'm reading one-hundred and sixty decimals, that's the sound of a jet engine. You can't just do this, you'll have to play something else._ "

(Name) and her friends walked over, fixing their hair and clothes as the Captain grabbed the remote for her speakers then placing her foot on the railing, " _It's the National Music Festival, Officer Roger. My crews allowed to play whatever they want!"_

_"It's a music festival, not a noise festival. If you don't turn the volume down, I'll band your concert all together."_

The heroine tapped her on the elbow, getting her attention, "Maybe we should turn it down, just a little then there's no problem."

Anarka turned back to the cop and glared at him, " _No! Out of the question! I didn't name my galleon Liberty for nothing, ya know!"_ , she pointed to the sign, which everyone looked towards, " _It's a matter of principle. Haven't you ever heard of freedom of speech, Roger? This is me home, I do as I want!"_

Officer Roger, tossed the megaphone away and walked up onto the bridge, leading onto the boat, only to be met with Anarka have way, "Do you have a document stating you're authorized to park your houseboat in this location."

"The Seine belongs to everyone!"

He pulled out his ticket book, "You're not allowed to park here without a parking permit, which means you can't play your concert here, either! Not to mention, this incredibly messy deck and the decoration is to deco-", she glared then smirked and laughed as she tore up the tickets and goosed them in the air, which made the officer even madder, "You asked for it, one more ticket for making me use to many tickets-", he start naming off more, which really got under the captain's skin.

Having enough of Roger abusing his power, (Name) called out to him, "Officer Roger!", he turned to look at her, which she pointed to a random direction, "I just saw someone speed down the road, that way! Better go catch them!", he gasped and quickly thanked her as he left, which made the others cops leaving with him. She, along with everyone else, laughed slightly, "I can't believed that worked.", but Anarka stormed off, still heated, which got everyone a little worried.

" _Ahhh, the suppression of a soul demanding liberty and freedom. A perfect target for my akuma."_

Anarka ran up to the wheelhouse part of the ship, gripping the wheel then punched the compass, "I refuse to give in!", all the while, the akuma disappeared into the compass. She looked up, a butterfly outline appearing on her face.

_"Captain Hardrock, I am Hawkmoth. Is the establishment silencing your right to make as much noise as you like? From now on, they want hear anything but your music. I'm giving you indestructible ship and you will use it to sail around Paris and blast your music out everywhere you go, as loudly as you please. In return you will bring to me the greatest treasure, Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous."_

"A treasure in return for freedom? Oh ho, ho, then I shall be your pirate, Hawkmoth!"

Everything began to transform, the ones on the main deck looked in horror as the black cloud spread everywhere. When it was all said and done, the boat looked like a rock and roll pirate ship with speakers on the main sails. Captain Hardrock looked at the teenagers, "Raise the main sail me deck hands, lets get to swashbuckling around here!", the Couffaine siblings stared at her in shock.

"Mom?"

"What's going on?"

"Your mom has weighed anchor, me lad.", she pulled out a weird laser sword, "I am Captain Hardrock! And today Paris' tempers are about to be shivered by me cannons!", pulling out a spy glass, she spotted Jagged Stone and Penny, getting ready for their concert, "Westward, ho! Liberty, next stop, Jagged Stone at the Eiffel Tower.", the compass needle pointed towards the direction and the ship started moving, "Soon there will be only one concert in Paris, only one music festival! We will destroy all the others, now get to your instruments and rock those decimals!"

"Mom, please, you can't ruin the music festival!", (Name) and Adrien stepped up beside Luka, also trying to reason with the Couffaine siblings mother.

"You can't force people to listen to your music!"

"Yeah, it's not right!"

"We're not playing like this!", Ivan even yelled, holding Mylene close.

The villain frowned, angry "Mutiny?! On my ship!", she point her sword at them, "Liberty, seize these scallywags and throw them down into the hold!", they gasped and yelled out as chains shot out and wrapped them up then screamed as the floor dropped from below them, making them roll into the hold. All were wrapped up in pairs except (Name), Adrien, and Luka, who were all chained together.

"Liberty, fire!", Captain Hardrock commend her ship as she sailed it down The Seine, blasting the bridge in her way apart, "Nothing and no one will stop Captain Hardrock from playing her music! Fire!", from the side of the ship shot cannon balls with speakers on them. They stuck to Jagged's set and let out a high pitch noise, causing them to cover their ears as they ran.

Inside a room in the ship, everyone was sitting, still tied up and some struggling to try and get free. (Name) glanced down and saw Tikki peeking from her purse, the kwami winked at her. Glancing around she made sure no one was watching then gave her the cue to work her magic. Letting out a silent giggle, Tikki disappeared into the padlock and unlocked it.

The chains fell away from the three, freeing them. Luka turned towards them, smiling, "Wow, which one of you did that?", wide-eye, the couple glanced at each other then the heroine raise up bobby pin.

"Uuuuh..both of us?", it sound like a question more then an answer but whatever. She tried not to sweat nervously as Adrien gave her a look, knowing who actually set them free.

"You're both pretty amazing.", he helped both of the blushing heroes up.

"Aww, you thank so? Thanks!"

"Uuh, hello?", they jumped away from the guitarist and turned towards the others, who were still tied up and giving them a look, but it was Alya who was talking, "Some of us are still chained up her, ya know?", they froze at laughter and the sound of foot steps coming their way, "Guys, she coming."

The three booked it to the next room just as the door opened, "We'll come back, I promise.", they slammed the door shut and use a guitar to make sure the door wouldn't open for the villain. Looking around, they couldn't find a place to get out, but just as the door began to bend as the villain was trying to get in, Luka opened the window.

Captain Hardrock kicked the door in and walked inside to see Luka sticking his head out of the window, "Run, (Name), Adrien, quick!"

She pointed her sword towards him, "Seize him!", Luka grunted as the chains wrapped around him and yanked him back into the other room. Poking out her head, she looked left and right, but didn't see either of the mentioned people, "They won't get very far.", she pulled her head back inside, closed the window, then left, shutting the door behind her.

As soon as it was safe, the drawer from under Luka's bed popped open, revealing the two heroes. They sat up as their kwamis flew from their hiding place, "Few! That was close!"

"Can't help agree with ya there, sugarcube!"

The holders looked at them seriously, "We have to save our friends-"

"And stop Captain Hardrock."

" ** _Spots on!_** "

" ** _Claws out!_** "

Captain Hardrock destroyed another bridge that was in her way, and set her sights and XY's concert, "New target located. Fire at XY!", she fired the cannon speakers at the stage, making everyone run away. Looking through the spy glass, she stopped when she saw something move past her, she gasped at she saw the heroes atop her sails, "Fire at them!", they jumped down, dodging every shot, until they landed on the deck, "Seize them!", they dodged the chains and as they were, the police came on boats.

" _I command you too stop in the name of the law!_ "

"Fire, Liberty!", she shot at them, sending everyone into the air. Thinking fast, Ladybug used her yoyo string to make a net, catching all of them then pulled it away, so they landed safely. Officer Roger thanked her as she and Chat Noir checked up on them.

"Stay under cover. We'll take care of her."

"Time for the treasure hunt!", she blasted cannons, which they dodged.

"Hope you got your sea legs, Kitty-cat.", they pulled out their weapons and hopped into the air.

"I'll be puurfect, as long as I stay dry.", they landed on the deck, again just as the villain ordered her boat to grab at them again.

They leaped into the air and landed near Captain Hardrock, blocking and attacking her back, only for her to leap up onto the shrouds of the sail as they smashed more chains, "Any idea where the akuma is?"

"It has to be somewhere on the ship!"

Chat smashed a chain away, "Well I can't cataclysm it or the people below deck will drown!"

"Fire at Nightingale!", they watched in horror as speaker cannons were fired at the singers set, causing people to run like the last time.

"Okay, we have to stop her!", she turned towards him, "Can you distract her while I get the the people free?", he smirked, gripping his staff.

"Of course, LB.", he leaped up and began fighting her on the mast, while Ladybug dodged more chained and made her way below deck.

The captives smiled as they saw the heroine run in, "Ladybug!", smiling, she broke the bindings with her yoyo, freeing them. Walking over to Luka, she helped him up.

"Ladybug, are (Name) and Adrien okay?"

"They're safe, they're the ones they alerted me and Chat."

Luka smiled as he looked to the side, rubbing the back of his neck, "Those to are unbelievably brave.", she covered her cheeks as she smiled and her face flushed. How sweet of him, she couldn't wait to tell Adrien what he said.

Wasting no more time, she tossed her yoyo into the air, " ** _Lucky Charm!!_** ", and out popped... _a metal chain??_ After some thinking, she gasped, realizing what she needed to do, "Don't worry, guys.", she gave everyone a reassuring smiled, "I know what to do.", they watched her placed the chain into her hip pouch then ran back into the fight.

Captain Hardrock pushed Chat off the mast, then commanded her ship to seize him. The chains yanked him from the air and tied him to the pole of the ship. She smirked as she landed in front of him.

_"Well done, Captain Hardrock."_

"My treasure will be your miraculous, Kitty-Cat.", she reach for his ring but just as she did, the heroine came running out and saw what was happening. Thinking fast, Ladybug flung her yoyo and wrapped it around the villain's wrist then pulled her down, slamming her onto the floor.

She smirked as she stood up, pulled out her sword, "Don't be an impatient scurvy, Ladybug. You're next in line!", they fought all the way up to the quarter deck, only to be interrupted by Officer Roger coming back, this time in a paddle boat. Really this man just won't give up today, well he?

" _I demand you to stop, in the name of the law!!_ "

"Him, again?!", she growled then commend Liberty to fire at him, she turned back around to see the heroine gone. Putting her sword away, she walked around, looking for her, "If you refuse to give me yer miraculous, my next target will be Mayor Bourgeois and his land liboiron orchestra! Liberty, next stop, City Hall!", she went through the third bridge after destroying it. As she was doing that, the heroes were hiding behind a part of the ship.

"Thanks for that, LB, any later and I would have been fish food."

"No problem but we have a problem, Chat. I couldn't free our friends.", the she pulled the chain from her bag, unlocking the magnet part, "And I need to get this around the compass."

Chat raised a brow, "Why?"

"Never put metal or magnets near a compass, messes with the needle.", she peeked from their hiding spot and say the compass then turned and saw a slope of land. She smirked, "Time to finish this, Chat. Let's go take over a ship!"

"Aye, aye, Captain Ladybug!", they jumped onto the bowsprit, revealing theirselves to the villain.

"Ahha! There ye are again! The time as come to send you to the bottom once and for all.", they jumped into the air, dodging the chain, again. But just as Captain Hardrock attacked herself, the heroine threw the other part of the chain to her partner. They grabbed her with it, pulling her towards the compass and tied her to it with the chain, making sure the magnet stay close to the needle, "Nooo! Get away from the compass!", the groups below screamed and gripped onto anything for dear life as the ship started going out of control. It hit the slope then the air and landed on the piece of land, stopping just barely in front of a couple, who ran away.

"Do it, Chat!"

" ** _Cataclysm!!_** ", the cat hero touched the ship, causing it to rust away, freeing everyone and releasing the akuma.

"Oh no, you don't!", Ladybug flung her yoyo up and captured the escaping bug then released it again, as a purified butterfly.

"Pound it!"

The now detransfromed Anarka looked around, "What happened?"

"Oh, nothing much. You just had a bout of...sea sickness.", Ladybug giggling at his joke.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!"_** , she tossed the chain into the air and they watched as it fixed everything, even transporting them back to were they were first, with the ship fix and back to the way it was. The heroes smiled at everyone, "Enjoy your gig!", they saluted them them was off.

_"For the sake of Neptune, Captain Hardrock didn't mange to seize your miraculous, but one of these days Ladybug and Chat Noir, your treasure will be mine!"_

After everyone was back to normal, well, relative normal, and everyone was back together, Officer Roger was using his device to check everyone's volume, Juleka's bass, Rose's voice, Ivan's drums and Luka's guitar, though he was understandably scared too, having covered one of his ears but it was all good in the end.

"It's still a bit loud by my standard and a couple decimals over the legal limit.", everyone frown, feeling their stomachs drop at the news but then perked up at what he said next, "But, I'll let it slide on this occasion, after all, it's the music festival!", everyone cheered and Anarka thanked him as he left, "Have a good gig!", everyone stopped as somehow, someway, Adrien tripped over something.

"Adrien!", they turned and moved to help him.

"You okay, buddy?"

He sat up, shaking his head as he rubbed it, "No, it's okay I'm all good...whoa.", pulling the case in front of him, the model opened it to reveal an electric piano, "An original ZX twenty dot four?", he smiled at he looked over to the captain, "I love the sound of this instrument."

"Oh, that old thing? No one knows how to play it."

Adrien glanced around, even though he stopped playing piano, he never stopped enjoying it, "I do."

"Great!", turning, he saw Luka smiling at him as he held out his hand. He grabbed and the guitarist help him up, "We need a keyboard player. Welcome to the band, Adrien."

"Thanks, Luka. I would love to play with you guys."

Alya and (Name) giggled as they saw this going one, "Awww, look at our sunshine, making so many friends!"

"Ya know, matey.", they leaned away from each other as Anarka walked up from behind them, "Sometimes disorder can be a good thing, if this keyboard hadn't been laying around, we wouldn't have gained us a keyboard player!"

Later that night, Luka was brushing his teeth, getting ready for bed when Juleka, also dressed for bed, walked into the bathroom, "I saw the way you were looking at them the whole night."

The guitarist leaned over the sink spat out his mouth full of toothpaste then leaned back up and stared at her, "And _I_ have no idea what your talking about."

She rolled her eye, "Huh uh, yea, whatever. Night, Luka."

He ran to the door way and yelled out, "It's not like I'm going to spent the whole night thinking about them or anything, just watch!"

Only to be, unpleasantly, or pleasantly, surprised when he laid in bed, in the dark and staring at the ceiling. Luka moved onto his stomach and shoved his face into his pillow as he realized he was screwed, "Aw, fuck..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think :)  
> I need to know how to write Miss Bustier in the next chapter cuz u can still be an awesome teacher but she’s a damn push over


	42. Zombizou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat deal with a zombie outbreak when Miss Bustier get akumitized into Zombizou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if I don’t say this enough, but I’m so happy you guys, gals and NB pals like my story and take time out of ur day to read it, leave comments and kudos, it really means a lot and makes my day 🖤❤️🖤
> 
> This episode is just a zombie movie for kids...and you can’t change my mind on that.
> 
> Also, I LOVE Zombizou’s design, top notch! I can’t be the only one who loves it but then again I’m kinda biased cuz I just love that kinda look, like Sally from Nightmare? Love her she my favorite

It was a cold morning, about two or so months into winter and it was snowing. Just like Autumn, everyone changed into their Winter clothes. Such as our favorite heroine, (Name) Dupain-Chang, who had changed out of her autumn clothing and was wearing a charcoal black short sleeve shirt over a thin, light gray and pink poka doted, long sleeve shirt, jeans that were tucked into her new winter boots she had gotten, and, over all of that, a thigh long, black coat, lined with fax fur. Her friends were also dressed in their winter clothing.

Alya was wearing an orange-to-white ombré scarf, gifted to her by her friend, a thick zip up hoodie, a long sleeve shirt, warmer jeans and a pair of warmer shoes. Nino was wearing a blue and green turtle neck neck, a pair of jeans, warm boots and a thick jacket with a headphone pattern. Adrien was wearing a beanie, a black turtle neck sweater, jeans and dark green coat, lined with fax fur, like his girlfriend.

Nino shivered, "Man, I really should have worn thicker socks.", to which Alya smirked at.

"Told you so.", they laughed when the DJ stuck his tongue out as they walked into the locker room and to be greeted by everyone holding their gifts for Miss. Bustier's birthday.

"What did you make her, Rose?"

"I made her a scrapbook!", the guys spilt from the girls as they made their way to their lockers. (Name) and Alya opened their lockers and placed their jackets, and scarfs inside, along with Miss Bustier's presents.

"I painted her as a super hero, because she's always here for us."

( ** _Flash back_** )

Miss Bustier stood between Nathaniel and another student that had fought, "That's better, now, hug eachother.", the two hugged it out, putting any negative emotions aside.

( ** _End_** )

Mylene stood by her boyfriend, Ivan, holding her present, "I'll give her a braid of hair to thank her for her breathing classes. It helps me to be less afraid of akumas."

( ** _Flashback_** )

"Breath deeply. Think of your emotions like the surface of a quiet lake.", the class sat on mats, on their knees in the courtyard as their teacher instructed them what to do. Someone may have gotten a little _too_ relax because Kim fell over, causing everyone to jump and look at him, "Not that quiet, Kim.", he smiled as they laughed.

( ** _End_** )

Rose was explaining to Alix and Juleka about why she made her scrapbook, "I got my inspiration from the exercise she has us do at the beginning of every class!"

( ** _Flashback_** )

The whole class was watching their teacher stand behind Rose and Chloe, who had to compliment eachother. Rose smiled, "Morning Chloé, your hair is really pretty today!"

The rich girl scoff as she looked at her, feeling insulted, "What do you mean today?!", she crossed her arms and turned around huffing, "My hair is always pretty.", she glanced at the sadden girl then sighed, "Yeah, well _today_ , Rose, you seem less... _annoying_.", which got her to smile, it was something, at least.

( ** _End)_**

The bubbly girl giggled, "Isn't it great to start the day by sharing a few kind word with each other?", the heroine frowned as she turned back to her locker.

"Aw, man, compared to those other gifts, mine’s not gonna hold up."

Alya smiled as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, (Name), there's not pressure. Our teach is gonna love it."

"So, what did you make her?", they turned and saw Adrien, Nino, and the whole class walking up to them, "You pretty much kept what you were making a secret the whole time."

She smiled as she pulled out the box, "It's nothing really.", she pulled the lid off to reveal a beautifully hand made make up bag in Miss Bustier favorite color, with words stitched into it, " _'If we wish to change the world, we must all learn to love each other'_ , I thought it would be a nice thing to make her a new make up bag with those words stitched into it.", the class awed and Chloé side eyed everyone as she slammed her locker door, "I also got a lipblam and small eyeshadow pallet in her favorite colors."

"Come to think of it.", they all looked at Alya, "Miss. Bustier is probably the reason we get alone so awesomely."

"I'm pretty lucky to get a teacher like her for my first year in school.", then Adrien turned towards his childhood friend, who still looked like she shallowed a lemon, "What about you, Chloé, what's your present?", she glanced around as everyone stared at her then back at the ground in front of her.

"I'm guessing nothing, huh?", Alya and (Name) crossed their arms then back at the rich girl, the heroine shrugged.

Sabrina stepped in front of her friend, "It's not her fault, okay? Chloé just doesn't like birthdays, she never remembers them, just like her mom."

Chloé scoff as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "Well, yeah, you don't have to tell them my life story, either. Anyway...", she pushed Sabrina back behind her then checked her nails, giving off a nonchalant look, "All that stuff about compliment and love, ridiculous, utterly ridiculous."

(Name) rolled her eyes as her friend leaned over and whispered, "That girl as no heart.", which she heard and scoffed at, crossing her arms.

"Of course I have a heart!", she smirked, "Daddy will even buy me a second one if I want."

The heroine scrunch up her nose, "That's honestly, really disturbing to think about, Chloé.", everyone gasped as the bell rang. The heroine quickly placed her present in her locker, slamming it shut, following her friends and boyfriend as they made their way out, ignoring the rich girl. Only, the door didn't shut all the way, it bounced off the lock and swung back open.

Chloé stopped Sabrina from leaving, to which her friend looked at her, "We're going to be late for Ms. Mendeleiev's physics class.", she ignored her and made her way over to (Name)'s locker, "Chloé?!"

The rich girl smirked as she opened the box, "Permanent marker.", her friend handed it to her, "Cap, off.", she obeyed, "I _do_ have a present for you, (Name) Dupain-Cheng."

The morning went as usual for our favorite group and their class. Science class, where (Name) nearly made a beaker explode, almost everyone decide to eat in the new remodel cafeteria, which was nice, Nino nearly falling off the stairs from someone bumping into him as they ran down them, of course, Adrien had caught him. Art class where they were working with clay sculpting today, then P.E, where they were playing dodge ball and Alya and (Name) nearly got hit in the face, if it wasn't for Ivan taking a hit for them, what a sweet guy, really.

"At last.", (Name) was in the locker room with her friends as they were all grabbing their gifts, "This is Miss. Bustier's class.", as she was reaching for the box, she stopped, having an awful feeling come over her.

"Princess?", she glanced at Adrien and the others, who looked worried, "You okay?"

She shallowed the lump in her throat, "I..for some reason, I just got this awful feeling in my gut.", everyone froze when they heard that, but the bell rung, knocking everyone out of their thoughts. The heroine shook her head, grabbing the box and followed her everyone to class.

"This is for you!", everyone placed their gifts on Miss. Bustier's desk then sat in their seats as they told her happy birthday. The teacher smiled at her students as she tanked them.

"You're all so sweet!", turning around, she picked up the first box that was in her view, which was (Name)'s.

"(Name) made that one!", Alya smiled at her friend but quickly changed when she saw her expression, looking worriedly at the box. The heroine's bad feeling getting worst and worst as their teacher opened the box. Miss. Bustier looked at the make up bag in shock when she pulled it out. (Name) ran over when she saw it and looked at the awful black marker scribbled on all her hard work.

(Name) turned, glaring at Chloé but didn't raise her voice as she said, icily, "I can't believe I _ever_ thought you could be a better person, _Chloé Bourgeois_.", even though she looked unbothered, what the heroine said stung far worst then if she just accused her and the glared she was getting from Adrien was making her nervous, as well. 

Everyone started getting upset at the rich girl, no one doubting she did it. Miss. Bustier waved her hands, trying to calm the class down, "Well, now let’s not get upset. It's suppose to be a happy day.", taking the ruined bag from her, she pulled out the tube of lipblam, "I think this present is wonderful, it'll make a lovely cosmetic then I'll be able to think of both of you everytime I use it.", the heroine felt something shatter in her, the admiration and respect she felt for her teacher slowly slipped away.

Glaring at her, (Name) asked her icily, "You're just gonna let her get away with this..",

"That girl is worst than Hawkmoth!", Alya shouted, angry that this rich brat was getting away with it.

Alix stood up and pointed out, "At least _half_ the city has been akumitized because of _her_!", then everyone started yelling, agreeing with the two.

Miss Bustier clapped her hands, trying to get everyone to calm down again, "Students, please calm down, now. The classroom is not a place for insults and defamation!", the heroine rolled her eyes, Miss Bustier would have a heart attack if she heard what everyone would say as they roasted either other when she wasn't around. They are _teenagers_ , after all, "(Name)..", she snapped her attention back to their teacher, "Come with me, please.", she glared, icily at the blonde, who smirked nastily back at her. She held her head high as she followed their teacher.

Miss Bustier opened the door then turned to Alya, "Alya, I'm relying on you to make sure things don't get out of hand while we're gone."

The would be reporter nodded, "Okay, miss.", as soon as they were gone, Chloé let out a yelp as something hit her on the head then bounced off, making the class gasp. Turning towards the direction, she was met with a glaring Adrien, which made her flinched.

"You broke your promise, _Bourgeois_. Consider our friendship _over_.", he crossed his arms and waited for his girlfriend to come back. 

(Name) stood in the hallway, more anger than she thought she could ever have, running through her, unknowingly gaining the attention of Hawkmoth.

" _That feeling of injustice, what could be worst then being punished for someone else's wrong doing."_

The heroine crossed her arms as she glared at her teacher, "Miss. Bustier, that's not fair and you know it. Chloé did an awful thing and yet _I'm_ being punish for it.", she laughed as she leaned down towards her height and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course you're not being punished, so don't worry. But as the class representative, I just want you to set a good example for your classmates.", (Name) had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, what a crock and say how _she_ was the teacher and _adult_ and she was suppose to set a good example. Starting with punishing Chloé, "Don't give into feelings of anger. You did say you thought she better person, right? Maybe try and give her another chance?", she sighed as she tried her best to let her anger go, just in time, too as the akuma moved away and fluttered about, having no where to go.

" _Ugh! The emotions have weakened. Get closer, akuma!"_

"Chloé is like, one of the meanest people I've ever meet."

Miss Bustier smiled, "Oh, now come on, there's a lot worst people in Paris right now then Chloé Bourgeois!"

The heroine gave her a dead pan look, "So, you agree she's awful.", Miss Bustier hummed and tilled her head side to side, the heroine could see the teacher was kind of agreeing with her, but as a teacher really couldn't say that.

"I'm sure people like Chloé are capable of great things, the problem is they only think of themselves, they don't really understand the meaning of love and we can't force them to change but..", she stood back as she continued talking, "Perhaps that why people like you are so important in today's world, because they have a lot of love to give.". (Name) looked at her, thinking what a load of bull but she smiled slightly at her.

"Of course, Miss Bustier.", they moment was ruined when the teacher gasped as she grabbed her, pulling the heroine behind her. There, she saw the akuma! Oh, fuck.

Miss. Bustier tried using her bag to swat the bug away, "Go away!", she moved back, pulling her student with her, "I won't let you transformed one of my students!"

" _There! The fear that harm will come to her little protégé! Fly my little evil one and akumitize her!"_

The teacher continue to swat at the evil bug then threw her bag, hoping to scare it away, only for her lipblam to fall out and the akuma to disappear inside of it. Miss. Bustier let go of (Name) as she gasped holding her head, the heroine watched wide eyed as she saw her fight it, "Miss. Bustier think only good thoughts! Fight him, don't let him trick you!", a butterfly appeared over her face as she struggled.

_"Hello, Miss. I am Hawkmoth."_

_"_ I'm not going to listen to you! You can't force me to do evil!"

_"Who said anything about evil? There's already so much hate in the world, I want to help you unite everyone together with love at last, that's your greatest wish."_

"Don't listen to him! Whatever he says is a trap! He's tricking you!", but whatever (Name) could say didn't work as it seems her teacher lost the battle against the main villain. Deciding she'll have to save her later, she turned and ran down the stairs.

" _Zombizou, I'm giving you the power to spread love and passion. Thanks to you the whole world will be one big embrace. In return, bring my Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."_

_"_ I won't stop until everyone on earth feels the love.", picking up the now black lipstick tube off the ground, she opened it and swiped it on her lips, "Starting with... _Chloé Bourgeois_!", she turned towards her class as she transformed.

(Name) slammed the door to the locker room shut as Tikki flew from her purse, "I'm not gonna let Hawkmoth do this to my teacher, even if I'm upset with her still.", her kwami nodded, agreeing with her, "Tikki, **_Spots on!!_** "

The class watched in shock and terror as Zombizou walked into the room. Jumping onto her desk, she swiped another coat of lipstick on her lips then turned towards the class, "I have some great news for you, students! From now on, everyone is going to hug and kiss and feel the love!", she smirked, pointing at Chloé, "Even _you,_ Chloé!", she blew a kiss attack towards the rich girl, who cringed back in fear and disgust, using Sabrina as a shield, who got it on her forehead.

"What is that thing?!", the redhead cried, started trying to get it off.

Zombizou glared then swiped another layer, preparing another attack, only for her wrist to be caught by Ladybug's yoyo string, "Please, Miss Bustier, you gotta snap out of it!"

"I'm not Miss Busier, anymore!", she grabbed the string, pulling the heroine into the air, who flipped and landed near the window, "I'm Zombizou!", she went to grab her but she dodge, giving everyone time to run out of the class room and to safety. The villain attacked her but it was patted away by Ladybug. Adrien made sure everyone was out before looking at his partner then slamming the door, he knew she could hold out until he got there to help.

They were making their way down the stairs, only for Sabrina to start lagging behind. She made it to the bottom then sat down, "It's suddenly got very warm in here. I don't know what's happening.", the model started at her as it suddenly clicked. 

_Zombizou_

_Zombie..._

_....Shit..._

Chloé stomped her foot, glaring at her, "What is wrong with you?", Sabrina looked up as her eyes flashed then settled to purple, smiling wide at the rich girl.

"Chloé..", the redhead leaped on her and tried to kiss her, which made the blonde scream, pushing her away. She was saved by Adrien, who grabbed her wrist and drug her away but it didn't stop Sabrina, as she tackled Mylene.

"Mylene!", Ivan pulled the love sick girl off his girlfriend, "Are you okay?", but all he got was a groan as she stared at him, her eyes also turning purple. Mylene started getting up, trying to ask for a kiss.

"They're contagious! Don't let yourself get kissed!", Adrien called out, leading the other up the stairs, but Ivan stayed behind.

"Run! I'll hold them back!", the model looked back and shook his head as he heard the strong guy call out then ran off with the others.

Ladybug leaped away from Zombizou, landing on the teacher's desk, yoyo spinning and ready for another round of fighting. Only for their fight to be interrupted by a zombified Sabrina, Mylene, and Ivan breaking in. The heroine jumped away from them and the villain bounced out of the room, giggling, "I'll leave her in your hands, my lovelies!", she made her way to Ms. Mendeleiev's class, kicking the door down and scaring everyone as she walked in, "Is Chloé Bourgeois in here?"

The science teacher glared at Zombizou, "How dare you interrupted my class! Who are you?!", but the villain ignored her shrugging.

"No? Oh, well. Smooches my poochies!", she let out one big flurry of kisses, which made everyone panic and try to get away, but they were caught in the end. The next place was the Art Room, no Chloé but she did get to infect more people, then to the Principle's office, kicking his door in half.

"Excuse me? Didn't anyone teach you to knock?"

"I don't like knocking, I prefer a gentle touch." she walked over, grabbed his face then kissed his forehead, "Kissy Boo!", Zombizou kicked the doors to the school down, releasing the infected students and teachers on to the populous of Paris, " _Chloooéééé_!! I'll find you sooner or later!"

  
Ladybug smirked at the three tapped to the desk and spun the tape between her fingers before tossing it away, "There, that'll hold you for a while.", she ran out of the room, only to cringe back in shock at the infected students stumbling around. Using her yoyo, the heroine leapt into the air when a few tried to attack her. Ladybug checked the boiler room, only to slam the door shut and barricaded it when more came out of the wood works then she checked the cafeteria, but that was a dud too, just found more infected. She did the same thing she did to the boiler room door, barricading it as they slammed against it, "It's like some damn awful kid's safe zombie movie. Honestly, I would rather deal with the bloody, gory flesh eating ones, then the ones acting like those sucker fish.", sneaking her way to the locker room, the heroine careful shut the door behind her as she whispered out, "Anyone here?"

Ladybug had her weapon pulled out, looking around as a locker door quietly opened from behind her, "Ladybug!", as soon as the hand touched her shoulder, she flipped whoever it was into the opened locker in front of her.

She hissed, "Oops, sorry. Force of habit!", she help Chloé up as someone else called her name, it was Alya, who run up and hugged her. That's when everyone came out of hiding, "Are you all okay?", the would be reporter glance at Kim and Max, who walked out of their lockers too.

"Looks like it!", but Nino fixed his hat as he called out for Adrien then looked at the heroine.

"He still hasn't come out of his locker.", Ladybug began to panic as she ran over to the locker of her boyfriend/partner.

Ripping it open, she saw him and the model looked fine, there was no visible marks on him or anything, "Adrien?", he looked up as he said those dreadful words, which made her slam the door then lean against it, with her arms spread out, eyes wide as she exclaimed in fear, "Fuck that.", seeing the model had been infected, made Chloé scream, and others start to panic too. Unfortunately, the infected had heard the noise and start making their way over. They all shut up when the heroine shhh'ed them, "Don't you guys know anything about zombie movies? The loud noises just attracted all of them in the courtyard."

Alya glanced nervously to the doors then back at her, "He must have gotten kissed on the stairs when saving Chloé."

Ladybug looked towards the window, "We need to get to the roof.", she carefully opened the window, making sure not to get the attention of the other infected outside and got everyone out just in time as the doors busted open and the small horde came spilling in, like it was a sale on Black Friday.

Inside the locker, Plagg side-eyed Adrien, grinning a little cat grin, "She’s gonna-"

"Yes, I know, she gonna have my head for that, but how else where we gonna work under the radar? Plagg, **_Claws out!!_** ", that got the attention of the small horde as he opened his locker, "Sorry guys, no autographs this time!", he ran out the room and slammed the doors shut, locking them in.

The group stood on the roof, while Kim, Max, Nino and Alix were looking down at a few infected who were trying to reach for them, Juleka and Rose were talking and Chloé was...being herself, Ladybug and Alya were watching the news on her yoyo, _"Yet again, it seems citizens of Paris are in great danger. Since this early afternoon a strange disease is spreading."_

Chat Noir landed behind the group, "Hey guys, I'm all for our French greeting but let's hold off on the kisses for now.", he stood beside his partner, who side eyed him, pouting. He chuckled, knowing he was kind of in trouble for earlier.

"Good to see you, Chat. Look at this.", she showed him the news, which showed the infected falling out of a subway train and attacking people.

" _Hordes of kissing zombies are spreading through out Paris. Let's go over to our mayor, Mr. Bourgeois, live from city all.",_ the scene cut the the mayor standing at the podium.

" _We advise all Parisians to remain inside at this time-",_ he yelp as an infected Officer Roger attacked him. Oh, that's just _lovely_.

Nadja stared at the scene as it went fuzzy, " _Mr. Mayor? Mr. Mayor?"_

"Daddy?!", Chat let out a grunt as he was pushed by Chloé, who took his spot, but he was caught from falling by Ladybug, who glared at the rich girl.

" _It looks like we're having a slight technical issue!",_ she swat at the flying kiss with her papers, but it dodged, getting her on the cheek, making her lean over as Zombizou walked in front of the camera.

_"I took care of your father, Chloé. Show yourself!",_ the blonde ran off crying, " _Then Ladybug and Chat Noir, I'm coming for you! Muhaw!",_ she kissed the leans, making the heroes cringe back, gagging, " _Unless my sweethearts get hold of you first. Because, very soon the whole city will be hot on your heels!",_ Ladybug shut her yoyo before she could start the obnoxious villain laugh.

"Chloé!", they turned too see everyone glaring at the rich girl, but it was Alix who was walking up to her, causing the other to back up, "Always Chloé. You only think about yourself!", Chloé stared down nervously at the horde then back at the group.

"I don't why we don't just give them what they want!", Alya growled out with her boyfriend agreeing with her.

The rich brat crossed her arms, trying to look unbothered, "Is it my fault if I'm better than all of you??"

"Sorry to disappoint but unfortunately Chloé doesn't deserve to get thrown to the zombies anymore than you.", Chat scoffed at what the heroine said but couldn't help but agree. Chloé smirked at everyone's disappointed looks, then Ladybug grinned, "And we need her as bait for Zombizou when the time is right."

"Uuuh, thanks?"

Rose squeaked in terror, pointing behind them, "They're coming!", everyone saw how they were piling on top of eachother to get onto the roof.

"We have to get out of here!", the heroine pointed to a bus not to far away then looked to her partner, "Chat, bus, please?"

He smirked, pulling out it staff, "Of course, LB.", jumping onto the bus, he extended his weapon long enough to lay on a store canopy and the higher roof of the school then taking his belt he tossed it to his partner, who caught it.

Chloé looked at it all, unsure, but crossed her arms as she turned around, "Kim, Max, you go first.", they glared at her as the heroine circled the belt around Rose's waist then on the staff, sending her down, who was caught but Chat and let into the bus from the roof. Next was Juleka, Alya, and just as Nino was about to go a few infected started making their way up.

Ladybug smack them back down with her yoyo then turned towards the rest, "Let move it, people!!", a few got onto the roof, going after Chloé, who was pushed out of the way by Max, taking the hit for her.

Kim and Ladybug stare in terror as his friend was taken, "Max!", grabbing the rich girl, he placed her on the belt slide.

She huffed, sticking her nose in the air, "Play the hero as much as you like, Kim but you won't be getting a kiss out of me."

Kim scoffed, "Just go, before I change my mind.", the athlete pushed her down towards the bus, then got attacked by the infected, only to be saved by Ladybug, who pulled him to safety with her.

Chloé screamed as she went sliding down and Chat try to catch her, but she slipped through his arms, cashing onto the canopy, "Hello! Who's gonna come and save me?", the hero sighed, hopping down and getting the attention of the zombies. Rose opened the bus doors, running out with Juleka calling out, trying to stop her, too nice for her own good, girlfriend, "I can't just leave her by herself."

Chloé fell with a grunt, then hissed, rubbing her ankle, "Great, I twisted my ankle cause you weren't fast enough.", the bubbly girl helped her up, letting her lean on her as they walked as fast as they could back to the bus. More like limped in the rich girl’s case.

On the roof, Ladybug was looking after Kim, who had gotten infected, "You gotta take care of Chloé, besides.", he smiled at her, "You and Chat will save all of us, like you always do, right?"

"Yeah, I promise.", she gasped in shock as she saw Rose helping Chloé to the bus. Just as an infected grabbed her ankle, the heroine wrapped her yoyo around them, pulling into the air and down into the bus. Seeing that everyone was safe, Chat jumped back onto the bus and grabbed his staff, "We gotta go, now.", she looked back, sadly as she saw Kim and Max.

The bus started up and started going down the street. Everyone sat in silence as Ladybug drove the bus, though she was having some trouble as she swerved, trying not to hit anyone. Juleka and Rose sat in the back, the goth having an arm around the other girl, "You okay?"

Rose smiled, patting her girlfriend's hand, "Yeah, just a close call.", unbeknown to anyone, she had a mark on her leg.

Chat looked at his partner, "So, what now?", the heroine kept her eye on the road as she answered him.

"Let's take Chloé to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Hopefully there'll be less zombies up there and less places for Zombizou's infected to hide up there."

"And lesses places for us to hide, too."

"But it's the best place if we want Zom-", they were cut off as they heard a scream, turning around they saw Juleka holding her mouth and an infected Rose!

_Oh, fuck._

Chloé leaped out of the way as Alix jumped in front of Rose, hold onto the bars. Ladybug gave the wheel to Chat as she flung her yoyo, making a barrier with the string. The tomboy glanced at the heroes, grunting as the infected Rose hugged her, "I totally trust you, Ladybug, Chat Noir.", the sweet tense moment was ruined of course, by Chloé, who frowned as she stated.

"People need to stop invading my personal space!", Alya and Nino glared at her, the DJ having to hold his girlfriend back before she kicked her. Chat Noir kept his eyes on the road as he took over driving, but no one realized they were being followed.

Zombizou stared at the passing bus as a butterfly outline appeared on her face.

_"Don't forget our agreement, Zombizou."_

"No one can escape my kiss!", she swiped another layer of lipstick and leaped into the air, making her way to the land mark.

The bus stop to a halt in front of the entrance of the Eiffel Tower. The doors swung open and Chat got out, carrying Chloé as Alya and Nino followed, "Follow me and stay close!", after making sure they made it, Ladybug released her string, jumping out as they doors shut on her infected classmates. When she was safely inside, Nino slammed it shut.

"Nino, the vending machine, quick!", he moved out of the way as the heroine barricaded the door with the machine, "Everyone inside the elevator!", they stood back as Alya pushed on the elevator button, praying for it to go faster. They let out a scream when it opened, releasing more infected that tackled the would be reporter.

"Alya!", they pulled them off of her, holding their hands behind their backs, staring at her sadly as she had marks on her.

"There's nothing we can do for her. We have to go.", Chat looked at his friends as he stepped into he elevator.

Alya smiled, sitting up and taking the heroine's hands, "He's right. Just go and save us all.", Ladybug nodded then stepped beside her partner. She held out her hand, calling for the dj, who simply grinned as he fixed his hat and stayed were he was, the elevator doors shutting.

"Nino!", she cried out but it was to late as it began going up, leaving their friends behind.

Ladybug slammed her fist on the glass, tears stinging her eyes, "Hey.", turning, she saw Chat had a sad yet hopefully expression on his face, "It's alright, Lady. In the end, we'll save the day. Like always.", she smiled, believing him, but Chloé had to open her big mouth.

"Only the best remain.", Ladybug sighed and Chat had to resist the urge to drop the rich girl.

Nino glanced around, and sighed at seeing them surrounded. He looked at Alya, "This isn't the first time we've been in trouble together.", he opened his arms up wide as she groaned and looked at him a wide eyed, blank looking smile on her face. He grunted as she tackled him, holding each other close.

As soon as the elevator stopped, the three made their way out, "Straight ahead, Gustave Eiffel's office!", they opened the door, only to be met with more infected. As they started stumbling over to them, Ladybug picked up Chat, who still had Chloé, and tossed them to safety. Landing on his feet, he looked up in terror as his partner was being surrounded.

"Ladybug!", she let out a scream as she was dog piled. Thinking fasted, the hero ran towards the office and quickly threw the rich girl inside then slammed the door. She got out of the pile and when she saw they were gone she tossed up her yoyo.

" ** _Lucky charm!_** ", and out popped.... _a bottle of make up remover??_

Running back, Chat Noir saw his partner using her yoyo string as a barrier between her and the infected, "LB.", he got closer to her, to which she quickly shoved the bottle of make up remover in his hands. He looked at it in wide shock then back at her, fear crawling up his spine as he saw it was her lucky charm, “Lady, I ca-"

She let out a huff, sweat starting to drip down her face as her body tried to fight off the infection, "Yes, you can, Chat. You're smart, you can do this, I believe in you.", they stared each other in the eyes, so much love and worry reflected in both of them. She softly placed a hand to his cheek before she continued, "And when I'm out of the mind control, I'll call on Miraculous Ladybug, okay?"

Shallowing the lump in his throat, he choked out, "Yeah, okay.", he left her behind as she continued to struggle with with horde.

Chat leaned against the door, sighing, the pressure of everything weighting down on him, "It's just you and me.", opening his eyes, he didn't see the other blonde, "Chloé?", walking further inside, he looked for her, only to find her under a table. He kneeled down to her level.

"At least I won't get in your way now. Good luck.", they flinched as a laugh resonated around them. Chat walked over to the window and saw Zombizou outside with her horde clawing at the glass.

"Hand over Chloé and your miraculous, Chat Noir. Then, I might just let you witness the final triumph of love!"

_"Victory as never been so close!"_

Chat glanced around, trying to find something to use with this remover, "Think like LB, think like LB.", then Chloé popped up beside him, looking at the bottle.

"Make up remover? How are you gonna save my life with that?", He rolled his eyes at her comment but he smiled as he finally saw the scarf around the mannequin's neck.

That would work!  
  
Before he could run over and get it, something broke through the ceiling, and when the dust settled, he saw Ladybug, but she felt... _off_. He suspicions were confirmed when she let out a zombie like groan and looked up at him, eyes a bright purple but there seems to be something far different than the other infected people. They flinched when she gurgled and hiss at them like actual _fucking zombie_ , instead of trying to kiss them, she attacked them, trying to bite them!

The two split as they dodged her, Chat slipped through the beam opening and grabbing the scarf as he when by the mannequin. Spinning himself around the metal pole, keeping himself away from her swiping nails and snapping teeth, he poured the remover onto the piece of cloth, "It's okay, Bugaboo. I'll give you as many kisses as you want when this is over.", he jumped off, onto the wall then off again and rolling back onto the pole. She went after him with a hiss, to which she missed, and slammed her face into the wall, disorienting her long enough for Chat to continue soaking the scarf in remover.

"I'm sorry.", he glanced over at Chloé, who had hid back under the table.

"What?"

"This is all my fault."

The hero gave her a strained smile as he tied the remover soaked scarf to one end of his staff, "Awesome, but now not exactly a good time.", he looked up when he heard a gurgled hiss and saw infected Ladybug leaping at him. Covering his face, waiting for the bite or whatever but it didn't come, he looked up and to the hero's shock, saw Chloé taking the hit for him. She had her arms held up, the zombified heroine’s teeth digging into one of them, blood dripping down.

Chloé glanced at the hero, smiling even as she winced in pain, "Save us all, Chat Noir.", then she grabbed onto the other girl as Chat jumped through the hole Ladybug made in the ceiling, staff in hand.

"You're all alone, Chat Noir.", he glared as Zombizou jumped onto the railing near him, a confidence in her stance, "Accept my love and give me your miraculous."

Chat held he staff, readying it, "This isn't true love. In the word of Ladybug, Time to finish this!", he aimed and extended his weapon, which made the villain close her eyes and try to shield herself, then pulled it back towards him. He smirked when she tried to blow a kiss attack, only for nothing to come.

Zombizou touched her lips in shock, realizing she had no lipstick, she pulled out her weapon from her pocket and tried to put it on, only for it to be knocked out of her hands, into the air, and caught by the cat hero. He also made sure she was pulled to safety before snapping the tube in half, freeing the akuma, "Oh no, you don't!", he quickly snapped it up into his hand then released once more, as a white butterfly.

Back inside the office, Ladybug eyes flashed between purple to green/hazel before finally settling to their original color and snapping out of the mind control. Letting go of Chloé's arm, she cringed when she saw the awful bite on the now infected girl, "Oooh, better do my job quick and fix this.", she dodged the blonde and made it up onto the roof, where Chat and Zombizou were.

Chat smiled at his partner, happy to see she was okay, "Hey, you snapped out of it real quick.", he then pointed to his mouth, "Got a little..."

"Yeah.", she chuckled, taking the bottle from his hand, she tossed it into the air, " ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!_** ", they both watched it bursted into ladybugs, that flew around and fixed everything. Chloé shook her head and glancing around in confuse, then looked at her, now healed, arm. Juleka, Rose, and Alix were now free, they all got into a group hug, the teachers and other students were free, too, even Ivan and Mylene, who continued to be lovely dovey even after the fact.

_"Ladybug, Chat Noir. If Zombizou is right, if love does always conquer then some day my most cherished wish will come true for sure."_

A now detransformed Miss Bustier looked at the heroes in shock, who were hugging close, because, honestly, today was a close call and it scared both of them, "Ladybug? Chat Noir?", they let go of each other to look at her, "What on earth?", she gasped, clearly distraught, "The akuma over took me, I let my negative emotions get the upper hand. How terrible! I'm terrible!"

The heroes glanced at each other then back at her, "That's not true, ma'am.", they walked over and kneeled down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Hawkmoth is the one to blame but Miss Bustier, it's okay to give into emotions sometimes as long as you apologize for it afterwards and try to change for the better."

"But, I hurt a lot of people."

"No!", they looked up to see Chloé standing there, nervous, "I did.", she turned her head away, "I forgot your birthday, and when I saw everyone had prepared a gift for you, I totally lost it, because I too would have liked to offer you something.", she closed her eyes, took a deep breath then opened them as she said, "I'm sorry, Miss Bustier.", the teacher placed a hand on the rich girls shoulder, smiling.

"Thank you, Chloé. Those words are the best possible gift you could ever give me.", she gasped slightly as the teacher hugged her then smiled, hugging Miss Bustier back. The heroes smiled at the sweet scene, and now seeing everything was okay, had left.

It was the next day and everyone was in school, the heat blasting, because it was still cold as Alya and Chloé glared at each other, "Me? You want me to apologize to the entire class?", Chloé scoffed at Alya's demand, "Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! They should be thanking me for saving everybody!"

The would be reporter pointed to herself and getting up in the other's face, as she stated, "I happen to have several accounts of what went down, including my own and they don't exactly match to your version.", they continued to glare at each other but the tension raising but it was finally broken when (Name) walked up, throwing an arm around her best friend.

"I heard you had a wild time helping Chat Noir and saving our teacher. Awesome, there really is some good in you.", Alya stared in shock at (Name) turned her around to go back to their seat. The two mean girls stared in equal shock at her.

"Girl, (Name), are you still zombified??", Alya whispered to her as they sat down, to which she shook her head at the would be reporter and shrugged.

"Eeeh, I still think there's some good in her... _deeeeeep_ down. She just doesn't know how to use it yet.", they turned and watched closely as Chloé quickly hid something on the teacher's desk, near her computer, then sat down in her seat. The heroine grinned at her friend's shocked face.

Just then Miss Bustier walked in, "Morning, everyone!"

"Morning, Miss Bustier!" the whole class greeted her.

She smiled at her students, "It's good to see you all. As usual we will start the day by giving a nice complement to your neighbor."

After school, (Name) was alone at her locker, Alya was with Nino at his and Adrien was at his, when she heard a cough behind her, turning around she saw Chloé. She raised a brow, "Chloé Bourgeois."

"(Name) Dupain-Cheng.", the rich girl crossed her arms as they stared at for a bit before the blonde finally broke and sighed, "I'msorryforruiningyourgift. There I said it!", she stuck her nose up into the air and huffed, her face slightly pink, as the heroine looked at her in confusion.

"Uuuuuh, okay?", Chloé rolled her eyes then walked off with the other still staring in confusion. Knocking herself out of it, she smiled, "Well, and I thought the whole thing with Miss Bustier was the first good thing she was gonna do. ", she glanced at the blonde, who was talking to Sabrina, "What a way to surprise me, Chloé."

Look like The Mean Girl, Chloé Bourgeois, was on her way to some growth as a better person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts in this chapter and what you think about the teacher.  
> I don’t really have a strong opinion on her.....


	43. Syren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syren wants to turn Paris into an underwater kingdom for Kim and her.
> 
> Ladybug and Chat Noir have got to stop her, but our heroes can’t breath underwater. 
> 
> At least...not with out a little help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, Adrien was ticked cuz he didn’t feel like Ladybug trusted him.  
> Rightfully so, because I feel like she doesn’t either, even his OWN kwami is keeping secret and the guy had every right to be mad at them.  
> What did I say before?  
> Keeping secrets and not making it feel like you can trust your partner WILL and CAN back fire big time in a bad way.

A gorilla landed on the roof of an apartment building, letting out a roar as the news helicopter flew over head, with the crew inside, reporting everything, "This is Nadja Chamka, live above Paris.", turning the camera, they caught the animals running through the streets, "Escaped animals are invading the city.", they caught the heroes hot on the animals tails as they leapt across the roofs, "Ladybug, Chat Noir and their new friend, Rena Rouge are already on the spot!"

Kim, Ondine, and their instructor stared through the glass ceiling of the indoor pool as the heroes chased the gorillas across it. He looked towards the two, "I'm sure they'll get the animals back in their cages super fast."

"Right, sir. They are the best.", he walked away as the athletes finished drying off, "Aah, I wish I could be a super hero. The powers, the secrets, the costume!", Kim stuck a hero pose and had the towel around his neck like a cape, then turned to Ondine, "That would be awesome, right?"

She giggled, "Yeah, sure.", reaching down, she pulled out a pen and paper as he continue to think out loud, sitting back down.

"How do I become one? You think there's a school or something?", she placed the folded up paper into a little bracelet capsule then held it up in front of him.

"You wanna know my secret?"

"Yeah, totally!", he hopped back up, "I love this game!", pulling her arm back, she gave a big swing, tossing the bracelet into the pool. He threw off the towel cape and jumped after the item, swimming all the way to the bottom, he grabbed it and swam back to the top. Pulling out the paper, Kim read it aloud, " _'I have a serious crush on this guy but he has no idea'.",_ her face went red then her jaw dropped as he laughed and said, "That guy's clueless."

He hopped out of the pool, "Now, it's my turn.", he threw his own bracelet into the water.

Ondine dived into the pool, grabbed it, then swam back up, and read the message inside, " _'I can stuck my big toe inside my ear.'_?", looking up, she saw him doing just that then busted out laughing. Kim handed her the pad and pen and began doing stretches as she glanced at him, "Let's stop beating around the brush.", she quickly wrote it down, placing into the bracelet, then tossed it into the water. Kim went for it, and came back up. The athlete was about to read it when his alarm went off.

"Aw, the movie! I totally forgot.", Ondine stared at him in shock as he got out of the pool.

"But we haven't finished yet!"

He gathered all his things, "I really gotta go. I asked Chloé to come.", turning back he winked at her, "Remember? The girl I told you about in my class. Next time, I promise!", he waved at her as he ran off, with her reaching out.

The swimmer picked up the dropped note and unfolding it as she stared disappointedly at it, "The guy I'm crushing on is... _you._ "

_"Poor little mermaid. How many times have you tried to tell your prince how you feel? How many times has he dismissed you?"_

While this was going on, the heroes were still busy with the zoo animals. Chat Noir smirked as he ran from a couple of panthers, "Come on, guys. You wouldn't eat one of your cousins, would ya?", above head, Rena was leaping across the roof tops.

Stopping, she pulled out her flute and played it, " ** _Mirage!!_** ", she sung the light towards the street, making big pieces of meat appear.

"How about tasty chomps, instead?", the cat hero used his staff to get back onto the roof. The big cats stopped, touched one of the them, only for it to disappear. They saw the others and followed them all the way to a van, to which they got trapped in the back of, courtesy of Ladybug.

Everyone came out of hiding when they saw the danger had ended and the heroes waved to them, but it was interrupted by Rena Rouge's miraculous beeping. Quickly, they ran off, slipping into an alleyway, and landing just as she transformed back into Alya.

Alya smiled as she handed the bug heroine back the necklace, then winked at the two, "We can do this again any-", she gasped as her phone went off. Pulling it out, she saw it was about the movie, "The movie!", she waved goodbye, running off. Chat and Ladybug quickly detransformed and made their way out of the alleyway, they made sure no one was around, before running out.

Plagg and Tikki poked their heads out of their respective hiding spots. The kwami looked at her holder, "Uuuh, if you guys wanna get to that movie on time, too. You better go the way Alya did."

"I agree with Sugarcube."

The couple laughed as (Name) answered, "Sorry, Tiks, we'll just have to miss the trailers."

"Sorry, there might be no time to get popcorn, Plagg.", the cat kwami groaned in fake pain at the thought of no popcorn. So caught up in their conversation, nether of them notice the akuma fluttering through the air.

The nasty little bug made its way towards Ondine and disappeared into her bracelet. She looked up, a butterfly outline appearing over her face.

_"Syren, I am Hawkmoth. I'm giving you the power to turn Paris into your own under water kingdom for you and your prince. In return, you must bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."_

"May they all sink under my sorrow.", after she transformed, Syren stood up and her tears began to overflow the pool, which began to flood the floors.

Kim got to the movie theater just in time as Max, his little robot friend, and Nino, were waiting. Max looked up at him, "You're three minutes and thirty seven seconds late, everybody is already inside."

"Is Chloé here?"

The genius and DJ laughed, "Chloé watching Mega Monkeys vs Cyber Shark Three? I think your swimming cap is on too tight, Kim.", he frowned, disappointed that the rich girl wasn't there as he pulled off his cap, just then Alya ran up.

Bending over, she gasped for air. The would be reporter took the tickets Max held in front of her, "Let me guess, (Name) hasn't arrived, yet?"

"Adrien isn't here yet, either."

"True to form for both, we'll save you a seat!", he waved at them as he ran inside with Kim. The couple sighed, shaking their heads at their friends' lateness.

People were walking in the streets, pass the indoor pool, when they say the water flood out and, letting out a horrifying scream, they ran.

At Master Fu's place, the hero couple had given back the fox miraculous, which had been put away. "Prefect. Now, come and tell me what is bothering you two.", they stared at the master as he walked by them, wondering how he knew there was something bothering them.

“How do you know?”, they followed him with the kwamis following behind, only for him to turn and stop them.

"Hold up, you stay here."

"Oh, master please!"

"Yeah, come on!"

He wagged his finger at the three, "Kwamis must never know the recipe that can modify their powers, _ever."_

The couple glanced at each other then back at him, "Modify their powers?"

"Imagine what would happen if one of you were captured by a villain, just like Hawkmoth's kwami, Nooroo.", that spooked them enough to make them fly off to hide.

They followed Master Fu into his kitchen, were they looked around in a amazement at all the things, "So.", he gently hit on one of the cabinets, which caused a big jar to come down, him catching it with no problem, "What's on your two's mind?"

"Master Fu, we don't know really how to explain this but..."

Adrien took over for her, "I've been having weird dreams, far weirder than the ones I was having at the beginning of all of this.", they watched him as he poured the dried beetles from the jar into a mortar and pestle, and began to crush them up

"Hhhm, how so?"

"It's a tree, a big one. I think a willow tree? It's vines are covered in flowers, of colors that match all of the kwamis, and a man with long black hair, standing facing the tree with his back towards me."

"And what's happens after that?"

"I try to get his attention but I wake up. Do you know what any of this means, Master?"

"Tell me, you two. Do you put the noodles in the water before it boils?"

They raised a brow at him, obviously confused as they answered, "Uuuuh, no?"

"Precisely, that's because there's a right time for everything.", they watch as he finished up crushing the bugs then got off the stepping stool and over to the stove. Taking off the kettle, he pour them a cup of tea and handing them each one, "You will gets your answers in time, young Adrien.", he pour the crushed bugs into a bigger pot, making the couple cringe at the look of them.

"Uuuh, what are you cooking, exactly?"

Master Fu pulled some of the leafs from over his head and placed them into the pot, answering them as he began to mix it , "When fed with a specific blend of ingredients, the kwamis can grant special power. Each power’s specific mix is listed here, coded in the grimoire.", (Name) and Adrien placed their empty tea cups down and walked over to get a closer look, "I've decipher most of them. For example,", he swiped to the next page to show a mermaid-like Ladybug, "To trigger aquatic powers, you'll need a branch from the _Dragon King's garden_ , that's seaweed, then _A secret kept in a shell,_ that's an oyster pearl, but the last one still puzzles me. _A tear of joy_ , I can't figure it out.", he turned, looking at them, "And it's required for almost every blend. Oh!", reaching down into the cabinet, he grabbed a bottle, "Maybe it could be some _Dancing Ant Honeydew?_ ", he placed a single drop into the pot then all three leaned back as a green poof of smoke exploded from it. The master smiled at them, "I think I may have finally got the mix."

Outside, Paris began to flood and people were trying to get to higher ground.

(Name) and Adrien with Tikki and Plagg stood beside Master Fu as he gave Wayzz a small vial of the potion. They watched closely as he drank it, wondering what was going to happen.

The turtle kwami let out a delightful hmm, "There's a slight flavor to it.", eyes widen, he smiled at them, "Yes, I remember it being a lot like this!", everyone smiled as they looked at eachother.

"I knew it! Wayzz, **_Power up!_** ", the turtle tried but nothing came.

"A little more salt maybe?"

Fu sighed and slumping over, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Failed, again."

(Name) pulled her phone out of her purse as it rung, "Hey, Alya!...oh, the movie?...No, no, we didn't forget!", Adrien cringed as his girlfriend said that, he had sure did, "We're almost there, we just had to do something.", she hung up and they ran out the door, only to pop back in, "Good luck, Master, on finding the secret ingredient!"

"Yeah, don't give up, I'm sure you'll get it!", he sighed once more as the heroes shut the door and were gone.

The couple waved to their friends, who were still waiting, "Hey!", they leaned over, trying to caught their breaths.

"Sorry, we wer-"

"No time to explain, dude! Come on!", Alya and Nino grabbed their wrists and dragged them inside.

Just in time, as the water was making its way towards them.

They ran in and looked around for their seats, good thing Rose waved them over to the front of her. Getting to their seats, they apologized the whole way. The movie started only for something to start happening, causing people to began to get up and run out of the theater.

The heroine glanced around, "What going-", she stopped mid question and looked down, seeing water flooded the floor. Everyone screamed, pulling their feet up. Outside, a giant wave of water rushed through the streets, causing people to get on top of cars, buildings, and any other kind of higher ground to get away from it.

Everyone began to kind of panic as more water rushed into the theater, "Okay, who left the faucet running?", the heroine rolled her eyes at Alya's bad attempt at a joke, then pointed to the stairs.

"There! The stairs!", they help everyone get to safety as it followed them up the stairs. (Name) waved at her friends, "Come on!", they were making their way up, and we’re almost to the top, when Adrien let out a grunt as he tripped. Glancing down, he saw that not only his shoe lace had gotten stuck in between the stairs but his foot, too.

"Adrien!", (Name), Nino, and Alya ran down to try and help him. Only they couldn't get the damn shoe unstuck and the water was getting closer.

The model glanced at the raising water and back at them, "Just go. I'll be fine. I can try and get myself out.", his girlfriend and friends looked at him like he grew a second head.

"Adrien, we can't leave you!", Nino and Alya agreed but he shook his head, stubborn as hell about this.

"Just _go._ ", he gently pushed her towards the other two as water began to reach their ankles. They pulled a struggling heroine up the stairs with them, even if they didn’t want to leave him behind either.

Adrien sighed as Plagg flew from his hiding spot, "Ya know, I could just-"

"As sweet as that is, Plagg. I don't wanna lose my foot.", he pulled at the strings and his shoe as the water began to come up to his shoulders, "This bites.", looking over at his kwami, "You might wanna go to (Name)."

Plagg stared at him wide eyed, "What? I'm not leaving you!! You're my holder.” He crossed his arms, huffing, “I can breath just fine under water.", that made him roll his eyes.

"Plagg, seriously, there's no way you can breath under water. Now, go. I'll be fine.", his kwami gave him a scared, sad look before flying off towards the heroine.

When he was gone, Adrien took a deep breath, leaned down under the surface and began to try to unstick his foot or even break his laces. The model stood up, trying to get more air, and went back down to get tug at his laces. After a few times, they finally broke and he was able to get his foot out of his shoe, but it was too late as the water had filled up the stairway completely and he was running out of air... _fast._ Swimming quickly, he tried to make it to the door way that lead to the roof but his vision started to black out, and he could feel himself run out of air. He felt himself completely blacked out as someone reached for him.

Adrien eyes snapped open with a gasp and realized he could breath. Glancing around, he saw he was on a small island with bight green grass and covered in flowers. He looked closely and saw that the flowers had red, thin petals, "Spider Lillies?", he remembered (Name) telling him about flowers and how they all had a meaning in different cultures, the model also say peonies and other kinds of white flowers. He nearly fell over as his eyes widened, and leaning his head to far back, at what he saw next...

_It was the tree._

He saw the willow tree with the rainbow like flowers from his dream. The model flinched when he heard a deep chuckle, "It's good to finally meet you, kid.", snapping his head down, he saw _him_ , the man from his dreams, only this time he was facing him. The man had long, black hair, that was tied back in a low ponytail, his skin was slightly tan, and he was wearing old looking Chinese style clothing, Adrien couldn't really place were it was from though. His eyes were a deep brown and the way he stood seemed very relaxed and casual but the model could _feel_ the power radiating off of him.

"Y..yo..you...I..Who are you??"

The man smirked, placing a hand on his hip, "You know who I am, Adrien.", it took a bit, but he finally realized _who_ he was standing in front of.

"You..you are.."

"Hmmhmm. I've been trying to get ahold of you for awhile, kid."

He raised a brow, curious at what the man was getting at, "Why?"

The man stopped smirking and crossed his arms, "I'm here to give a warning. Things for you and (Name) are going to get a lot harder both mentally and physically. You’re gonna need to build a bigger team, make closer connections and _be careful_ of some people around you, Adrien, especially certain _lying_ _snake_.", the model felt a hissing growl raise in his throat at the thought of that certain person coming back and starting trouble, again, "But, most importantly, watch out for (Name).", he looked at him in shook.

"What? Why? What's wrong with her?"

The man sighed, "You see, when Fu brought the other half of her soul back, he was able to heal it only half way, and it's completely healing, slowly, over time, thanks to you and all of your and her friends but something could still happen.", he stared right into Adrien's eyes as he said the next part, almost felt like he was looking into his soul, "As long as nothing interferes with the healing, she should be fine, but, one wrong move and we could lose Ladybug... ** _forever_**.", that made him freeze, sending a chill down his spine.

"But..what can I do? How can I keep her from..", he didn't want to finish that sentence, he didn't even want to _think_ about losing (Name).

"Adrien...", the model looked at the other man, who had turned towards the tree, placing a gentle hand on it's bark, "Do you know why the ladybug and cat miraculous are Yin and Yang? Destruction and Creation?", the man turned his head towards him and the model shook his head in a negative.

"No..."

"It's not just because they were the first to be made in the universe, it's because they are meant to balance eachother, just as much as the world. Ladybug creates thing but she can destroy them, just as much as her partner can. Black Cat destroy things but they can also stop things from _being_ destroy, as well.", after that it clicked for Adrien, he stared at the man, eyes widen and he smiled at the model, when he realized he got it.

"So, I have to.."

"That's right, kid. Like I said, you gonna have to be the one to hold (Name) together and make sure she's surround by people that can help, not just her, but you as well.", that's when he noticed that the edges for the island started to fade, "Good luck, Adrien.", he looked back towards the man and smiled sadly as the man started to disappear too, "And tell Plagg to stop eating so much cheese, he's gonna get a stomachache and there goes another natural disaster that makes the history books for _centuries_.", he couldn't help but laugh at the man, he even rolled his eyes. Adrien stared down at himself as he, too, started to disappear.

When he opened his eyes again, he was staring up at a tear filled face of his girlfriend, which was framed with wet hair. Before he could even get a world out, he sat up and began hacking up water, "Adrien...", she sniffled, hugging him close. When he was finished coughing up water, he hugged her, rubbing her back, trying to comfort her. Glancing around, he saw everyone from his class staring at him in worry.

"Hey, dude.", looking over towards Nino, he saw he was nervously messing with his hat, eyes looking a little red, along with Alya, who was holding onto him, "Good to see you among the living again."

"It's good to be back, man.", his voice sound awful and raspy. The heroine pulled a little away and looking at him, the model saw she was soaking. She must of been the one to pull him out of the water.

"Adrien, don't _ever_ do that to us again.", they placed their foreheads against one another's, staring eachother in the eyes.

"I'll try, Princess but I can't promise a lot."

The sweet moment was ruin by Kim, who yelled out as he ran and jumped into the water after Markov made a comment about his wires not being water proof. The athlete waved at his classmates, "Come on, guys. I can teach you to swim in to seconds folate, Markov.", as he began to explain how to swim, Max looked unimpressed and the others were wondering how he can be in the water when it was so cold outside. They let out a scream when something or some _mermaid_ jumped out of the water and took Kim with her as she dived back down.

"Kim!!", Alya and Alix ran over and looked down into the water, trying to find him, while the hero couple used this as a way to get out and transform.

"Where is he?!", the would be reporter gasped out in shock as when she saw (Name) and Adrien on a makeshift raft, paddling away, "What are you guys doing?!"

"Uuuuuh...", they glanced at each other then back at their friends, "Going to get help! We'll be right back.", Alya felt her stress raise more then it was a few minutes ago and really didn't appreciate Alix sarcastic humor right now.

"Uuuuuh..I guess we're saved, now?"

Under the water, Syren pulled him upright, smiling, "Kim, I've found you at last!", he let out a bubbled reply, which made her realize, _oops_ , he couldn't breath under water like her. She quickly blew up a bubble for him to breath and placed it on his head.

The couple stopped the raft when they were far enough away, "Okay, we're alone.", she opened her purse, releasing Tikki and Plagg. The cat flew up towards Adrien and the girls watched in tense silence as they stared at one another, then Plagg snuggled up to the model's cheek.

"Don't ever do something that stupid again, buddy."

He gave out a light chuckle as he scratched him behind the ears, "I'll try, buddy.", the girls giggled at them then Tikki flew over and snuggled up to his other cheek, his girlfriend came up next, hugging him.

After a few mins they pulled back with (Name) standing up, "Alright, we should really figure out who's this week villain is and put a stop too it. Tikki, **_Spots on!!_** "

"Plagg, **_Claws out!!_** "

They dove into the water, even with Chat being a little hesitant, and stared wide eyed at all the fish that swam around and Pairs being underwater. Ladybug shivered, couldn't help but be a little freaked out by seeing man made things submerged in water. The heroes swam around, going pass statues and a few floating cars, when all of a sudden Chat saw a giant fish, and pulled his partner out of the way. Going up to the surface, they took in more air and shaking off some of the water.

Ladybug looked at him, "Tell me that was not a giant catfish."

Chat glanced around, "Uuuuuh...That wasn't a giant catfish?", rolling her eyes, she splashed him with water, causing him to yelp out in protest, then took a deep breath and dived back down. Chat following close behind.

Swimming through the streets, they moved passed more fish and cars, only to stop and hide when they saw Kim and the villain, "Ha, this is amazing! I can breath underwater, like a fish."

Syren smiled at her crush, "I knew you'd love it and I’ve got lots of surprises for you.", they watched from behind a building, glancing at one another and silently agreeing that it was best to come up with a plan before trying to fight the villain or rescue Kim.

Ladybug and Chat Noir swam up and took gasps of air as they climbed onto a roof. Sitting down, they began talking of a plan, "We can't fight a mermaid in the water, that's her territory."

"And we can breath under there anyway...", they tapped at their chins, thinking. Chat flinched as the partner jumped up, tossing her yoyo into the air.

" ** _Lucky Charm!!_** ", and out popped out... _a cooking pot_??

"Uh, well, we can always use it to scoop up the water. It'll just take a long, long time.", the heroes stared at it for a little bit before Ladybug gasped, finally getting it. She smiled at her partner, "I know what we need to do! Come on!", he followed her as she leapt from roof top to roof top.

Making it all the way to a chimney, they detransformed then made their way to the roof of the other building. Peeking their heads over the side, they called for the master, "Master Fu??"

"Master?"

"This way...", they glanced at one another, worried at the sound of sadness and disappointment in his voice. Climbing up then walking a little ways over, they found him. He was sitting on a box with a make shift kitchen in front of him, holding the tablet.

"Me and Adrien can't defeat the mermaid under water."

"Yeah, Master, we need something, or..or anything to help."

The man sighed, "I know and unfortunately, I haven't found the correct blend that could help you both out. I've failed you both."

(Name) huffed as she stood in front of him, placing her fists on her hips, "No, you haven't. We're gonna find that last ingredient.", she pointed to the paged on the tablet and the kwamis quickly turned away and covered their ears, so they wouldn't hear anything.

"The tear of joy? I've tried everything! Water from the Laughing Fountain, Melted snow form the Mountain of Jubilation, drops of pure chocolate extract."

"Yeah!", Adrien step up beside her, smiling at him, "But have you tried a _real_ tear of joy?"

He stared at the couple, both surprised and confused at the suggestion, "What?"

"Yeah, tell us a really, really funny joke."

"Or a story!"

He stared at them like they had both lost it, "Do you think this is really the time to have fun?"

Sighing, the heroes decided to take matters into their hands, with (Name) started off with a joke, "Okay, why do you go to bed at night?"

"I don't know.."

"Because the bed won't come to you!", that got him laughing, then Adrien took at turn.

"Why aren't koalas actual bears?...They don't meet the _koala_ fications.", Master Fu laughed even harder at that. After a few more jokes, (Name) smiled when she saw a tear rolling down his cheek. Quickly, she scooped it up and dropped it into the pot. They backed away as a light shot from it.

The master smiled, proud of them both, "I think you two have just found the secret ingredient!"

Master Fu gave a spoon full to Tikki first, who licked her lips and nodded. The three humans jumped for joy and the master nodded for heroine to try it out, "Tikki, **_Power up!!_** ", her kwami began to glow then spin, when it was over. Tikki had purple fins instead of her usual arms and legs.

"Aqua-Tikki!"

"Aqua-Tikki, **_Spots on!!_** ", when she transformed, her suit had a silver fish scale design on it, with a few black, like her normal spots, the black part of her mask turned sliver with more scale designs, and she no longer had her antennae. Her red ombré was change to match her new purple fins, her belt as well, and her usual bow had changed into clam shells, with see-through like fins as the ribbons. Ladybug stretched her arm and fingers out, using the sun to look through the pretty purple webbing between her fingers.

Adrien whistled at her new look, "You look amazing, LB.", she giggled, her face turning red.

"Oh, you."

Master Fu looked toward Plagg, "You're next, Plagg.", he gave the same spoon full to the cat kwami.

He smacked his lips, "Camembert taste better.", which made them all laugh and the master jokingly roll his eyes.

"Plagg, **_Power up!_** ", Plagg transformed just like Tikki, but his fins were bright green.

"Aqua-Plagg!"

"Aqua-Plagg, **_Claws out!!_** ", he gained green fins, but not just on his feet and arms but on his human ears, sticking out from his hair, and they all looked kind of like lion fish spine fins, even had the markings on his arms and some went up his legs.

Ladybug whistled, "Oooh, You look like a loin fish! Looking real handsome, too.", he winked at her, which caused her to giggled. They stopped their flirting at the sound of a cough, turning they saw Master Fu and Wayzz looking unimpressed with this.

Clearing her throat, she pointed to the water, "Guess we better get going.", they waved good-bye as they dived into the water, the master smiling as he shook his head.

"Teenagers.."

At the pool, Kim sat in his own throne, made from pool stuff, in an air bubble, "I love what you've done with the pool, it's awesome."

Syren swam up to the bubble, "This is the pool where the old me try to pour her heart out too you so many times."

He raised a brow at her, confused, "But uuh, I've never seen a siren at the pool.", giggling, she held up her wrist, which had her bracelet. Taking a better look at it, Kim gasped when he realized who this was, " _Ondine_?!"

"I'm _your_ siren, now.", she got closer, placing her hands through the bubble, placing her hands onto his face, "And you could be my merman. It only needs a kiss and you'll become just like me!"

"You mean, I could swim as fast as you?"

"Yes, Kim. You'll be my prince and we'll rule this underwater city, together.", they leaned forward, about to kiss when the athlete stop.

"Wait..does this mean I'll never get to see Mega Monkeys vs Cyber Sharks Three?"

The mermaid villain stared at him, "What???"

"Oh, yes, you will!", Syren gasped, turning around to see the heroes, "Don't worry in fact, you'll probably make it to the next showing."

Chat Noir swam around her, "The three of us can go together. I'll even share my popcorn."

The mermaid villain glared at them as a butterfly outline appeared over her face.

_"I knew those miraculous had hidden powers. Syren, there's too many fish in the sea, take their miraculous before they take your merman away in their nets!"_

Syren swam fasted, head butting Chat and slamming him into a railing. Thinking quick, the heroine warped her yoyo around her ankles and pulled her away, which caused the villain to flip around and try to swing her off. Just as she was about to slam into Kim's bubble, Ladybug released her ankles, stopping right in front of him. The heroine watched as her partner fought with her, trying come up with a plan.

"Your outfits are _sooo_ cool!", turning, she faced Kim.

"Oh, um, thank you. But tell me, what happened to your friend that got her so worked up?"

"We were playing a game of Secrets and I think, she was trying to tell me I was the guy she likes. But I was an idiot and didn't realize."

She raised a brow at him, "Game of Secrets? What kind?"

"It's a game Ondine invented, you write down a secret and put it inside the bracelet's capsule. It's awesome!", Ladybug turned around, her eyes zoning in on the bracelet on her wrist.

"That's were the akuma is. **_Aqua-Lucky Charm!!_** ", and out popped.... _car keys??_ , "Huh? Guess we should hit the road then.", she handed him her yoyo, "Here you breath through this.", Kim inspected it, then placed it over his mouth and nose, giving her a thumbs up.

Syren stopped her fight with Chat Noir, only too see Ladybug leaving with Kim, "Kim!!", she swam off, giving chase.

"Hey! We're not don't here!", Chat chased after her. She left the building, trying to see him. Not finding him near here, she swam through the streets, until she found Ladybug.

"Ladybug, what have you done to my prince?!"

The heroine smirked as she shrugged, "I think he took someone _else_ to the ball."

Syren growled, "I won't let you steal him from me! Kim is _mine_!!!", the villain chased after the heroine, as they both dodged cars, and fish through the streets.

"Hey, Lion Fish. You okay there?"

Chat swam up near her, "Yup, Angel Fish. Like a fish in water."

"Great! Time to finish this!", Ladybug continued to swim around cars then through one with open doors, leading Syren right into their trap, "Chat, now!", he slammed his staff onto the hood, causing the air bags to go off and trapping the villain between the seats and bag, then they slammed the doors shut, Ladybug using the key too lock the doors. Wrapping her yoyo around the bumper of the car, the heroes swam up and out of the water, leaping onto a flat roof.

She tied the other side to Chat's staff, who extended it, "Looks like I got a nibble!", he yanked the car out of the water and onto dry land. Leaning over, he looked at it closer, "How cool, I've always wanted a gold fish.", she giggled as he mimicked a fish.

Using the key, Ladybug opened the doors, grabbed the bracelet from Syren's wrist, and broke it, releasing the akuma, "Oh no, you don't!", tossing her yoyo, she caught the bug, only to let it go once more as a now purified butterfly.

" ** _Miraculous Ladybug!!_** ", she tossed the key into the air, watching at it bursted into ladybugs and fixed everything.

"Pound it!"

Later, after everything, the couple were at Master Fu's, again. He was giving them both the vials of powers that they needed, "These blends correspond with a new power.", he handed them each a piece of paper with a chart. They stared at them in wonder.

"Oh, wow, that's a lot of powers!"

He handed them the racks of vials, "You should keep these with you at all times, just in case.", they glanced at each other then back at him.

"That's....not really practical..."

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, Master. I mean, the glass could break."

"Only the ingredients matter.", he rubbed his beard, "They could be contained in anything."

That made (Name) smiled, "Then, I just may have an idea."

(Name) and Adrien looked at the mini macaroons she made, "My girl's mini macaroons are ready!", her father placed his hands on her shoulders, "They look so good!", Tom reached for one, but she quickly moved the tray away.

"Ah, not these ones, Dad."

"Yeah, Mr. Dupain-Cheng, we made some specially for you.", the model pulled out a tray of another, _saver_ , set of the mini cookies and set them in front of the barker.

Tom smiled at the couple, "Aww, thank you, you two."

In (Name)'s room, the couple were packing up Tikki's power up macaroons and they also figured out how to mix Plagg's power ups with his cheese.

Tikki fluttered about, "Mmm, Magical macaroons, I love your idea, (Name)."

"One macaroon, one transformation!", on the other desk, Adrien was trying to keep the magical Camembert away from Plagg as he packed his power up into a mini cheese box.

"Yeah, it was a pretty good idea, Princess.", the heroine leaned over, placing a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. The ladybug kwami giggled while the cat gagged.

"The blue one looks tasty."

She winked at her, "I'm told it's _icy_."

Ondine had just finished her laps and pulled off her goggles when someone dangled a bracelet in front of her, "Wanna play a game of secrets?", looking up, she smiled at Kim. The swimmer grabbed it and popped open the capsule.

" _'Wanna go to the movies with me?_ '", she looked back up and saw him smiling nervously at her, to which she giggled.

It was just getting to sunset, as we find Adrien standing in front of Master Fu's door, with no (Name) to be seen with him. The model was nervous as he had never visited without his girlfriend beside him, "You sure about this? What is it that you need to talk to him about anyway?"

He glanced at Plagg, who was sitting on his shoulder, and nodded his head, "Yeah, I need answers and....I'm afraid to tell (Name) what I saw when I was...drowned, I guess, at least right now.", his kwami stayed silent as he knocked on the door.

"Come in, Adrien."

The model opened the door bowing slightly to the master, then walked in and shit the door, "Sorry about coming so late, Master, but remember earlier today when I told you about that dream? And the man?"

The master hummed as he rubbed his beard, "Yes, I do."

"Well, when everything was flooring, I got trapped and well I drowned and I met the man. He told me something and I was wondering if you could help me, understand more."

"Of course, Adrien, I would be glad to help. Sit and we can talk.", they sat at the table and Adrien began to explain what had happened, hoping to get answers.

As this was going on, poor Nooroo was getting interrogated by Gabriel, "Nooroo, how can I obtain more powers?"

"What do you mean, Master?"

The main villain snapped around to glare at the kwami, "Don't treat me like an idiot! Ladybug and Chat Noir have new powers! How did they do it?!", he stormed towards Nooroo, causing the poor thing to back away.

"We kwamis do not know the recipe."

"It's inside this grimoire, isn't it?", he held up the book, "Can you read it?"

"Only guardians can. I don't know anything, I swear!"

"Well, then, I will have to find this guardian of the Miraculous, where ever he is.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Realizes that Season 3 will take place in the last year of Everyones Highschool and Miss Dumbass (Me) is gonna have to make up a college and teachers for Season 4*....Aw, Fuck >:V


	44. Frightningale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara Nightingale, young singer, comes to Paris to shoot a music video but gets akumatized into Frightingale.
> 
> Ladybug and Chat Noir have to stop her before she turns all of Paris into a musical.
> 
> And Adrian feels more then just hero responsibilities weighing on his shoulders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks at Frightningale design* Yo, dead ass look at me and tell me that’s just not a goddamn bootleg Harley Quinn???
> 
> BTW sorry for taking so long I kinda hit a bad burn out and just couldnt bring myself to work on it for a while  
> Also a great my friend of mine helped me with the rhyming

It was a beautiful day in Paris and our dear heroine was in her room with her kwami, practicing her gym routine as Tikki was dancing to Clara Nightingale's music, " _ And that was Clara Nightingale's new hit single Big Bang. _ "

"Wow, that girl is incredible!"

(Name) hummed in agreement as she stopped, got up, and took a sip from her water bottle, "Yeah, she seems really passionate about her music.", they watched as the singer was dancing, while Alec asked her questions.

" _ Clara, in a few short months you've become an internal sensation with your ultra unique singing and style. Apparently, you even sing and dance in your sleep. Do you ever stop _ ?"

" _ Never, you see, dancing and singing is everything to me and I'm happy to share the joy of song and dance to the amazing people of France! _ "

The heroine and her kwami glanced at each other, "I guess she's the rhyming type.", they turned their attention back to the screen.

" _ You've come to Paris to film a video for your next song, which is gonna be titled Miraculous _ .", bad timing to take a drink, because (Name) nearly choked on it. Placing the bottle down, she caught her breath as Clara was answering the question.

" _ I really admire Ladybug and Chat Noir. An homage to them I wanted to pay, cause they inspire me every single day! _ "

Tikki looked at her holder, watching as she stared wide eyed at the screen. Waving her nub hand, she got her attention, "Uuuh...eeeh ggggguuuuuhh?????"

" _ The auditions will be held at The Grand Palais, a little birdie told me that you've already found your Chat Noir. Care to share the good news? _ "

" _ My lips are sealed, but soon all will be revealed. We must still cast Ladybug and extras, by the way. So come on out and addition today! _ ", the heroine smiled at the announcement, and began thinking that it would be fun to-

It was like Tikki knew what she was thinking, because she floated in front of her, "Don't even think about it, (Name). You could put your identity as Ladybug in jeopardy. And aren't you camera shy?"

The heroine was about to say something but then she remembered, staring back at her, she said, "Didn't Adrien say he was going to be acting in a music video but couldn't say what it was?", it clicked for both of them right then and there as they gasped, "Oh, no!", (Name) snatched her phone up just as it rung. Picking it up, she saw it was Alya and all of her other girl friends over facetime, which made Tikki hide, "Hey, Alya, what's up?"

"( _ Name), did you hear that? All of us girls are heading over to audition and you're coming too! So don't go pulling one of your (Name) specials on us, okay? _ "

The heroine scrunched her nose up, "Oh, yeah, well what about your special of getting yourself into danger?"

Alya gasped in mock hurt, placing a hand over her heart as the others laughed behind her, " _ Okay, you have a point. But, see you there! _ "

"See you there!", she hung up and placed her phone in her purse, when Tikki floated in front of her, looking at her in disbelief.

"(Name), you aren't auditioning for Ladybug, are you?"

She cupped her kwami, "No, no, I'm just gonna try to be an extra. Thought it'd be fun."

Tikki smiled, placing a kiss on the tip of (Name)'s nose, "Okay, I'm proud of you, (Name).", with that the heroine ran to take a shower and got going to meet her friends.

With Adrien, he was regretting a lot of his life decisions up until now. The model was standing in front of his father, who was telling him about his next modeling job, "It'll be an excellent promotion for the up and coming opening of our stores in Korea and China.", Natalie handed him a hero suit. He looked at it and grimaced, why, oh why, did he agree to this? Adrien remembered still thinking about what Master Fu and him had talk about a few days ago as Natalie was explaining his up coming job.

_ Adrien sat, staring at his hands, "So, what would you say, Master?" _

_ The man hummed as he rubbed his beard, "I'm very surprised you have met him so soon, usually it takes a year or so for the next life too meet him.", then sadly sighed, "As I was afraid this would happen when I brought her back. We must heed his warning, Young Adrien, or we know what will happen." _

_ The model nodded, "Of course." _

_ "Are you going to tell her?", he looked up at the other with wide eyes, after thinking for but he shook his head. _

_ "Not for a while, at least, no." _

_ Master Fu sighed, "If you are sure but you must tell her at some point Adrien. Here..", getting up, he went into one of the drawers and pulled out a small, folded up packet then handed it to the model. _

_ Adrien held the packet in his hands, staring at it, "What..is it?" _

_ "Special medicine, it will help with (Name)'s healing. Make sure she takes it.", the model stared down at it, an overwhelming feeling of dread in his stomach as the master told him of the symptoms to watch out for. _

He was knocked out of his thoughts by Gabriel still talking, "I've been designing Clara Nightingale's outfits since she started out. She was very pleased with my humble suggestion of using you.", the model rolled his eyes, yeah, right, this man didn't know if it bit him in the ass, "She's only seen you in our advertisement but she does admire you a lot. I'm hoping you won't let us down.", he glanced up at his son, who looked both unimpressed and glaring at him.

"Of course, Father but I better get my paycheck or we'll have a talk with my lawyer...again. Because flattery gets you nowhere."

The fashion designer sighed, feeling a headache coming on at remembering that  _ oh so lovely _ day, "Yes, you will. Do not worry."

At the Grand Palais, Adrien was in the dressing room, getting ready to play Chat Noir, "Great choice of fabric and these seams!", Plagg praised as he picked up the belt tail, "Amazing craftsmanship!", but the model ignored his kwami as he grimaced, looking away from the mirror and down at the mask in his hands.

"This is bullshit, Plagg, there's no way I could wear this."

"Yeah, I always found that little bell so ridiculous.", he rolled his eyes at Plagg then frowned as they looked back into the mirror, "But then again, the costume is what you really wanted deep down."

Adrien sided eyed him then flicked his ear, making him yelp and glare back, rubbing his ear, "No, Plagg, I mean that everyone gonna realize that I'm the real Chat Noir."

The mini god scoffed, "No, way! People are blind!", they nearly jumped out of their skins when a knock came from the door.

"You ready, Adrien?"

The model panicked as he called out to him, "Coming!", he quickly hid the mask in the fold of some clothes, "If they see me with this mask, they're all gonna recognize me. I can wear it.", he got up and started walking over to the door, "I have to do something so they'll replace me or something.", opening the door, he stared in surprise at all the people already lined up, for both Ladybug and extras.

" _ Thank you for coming, all of you! This is a dream come true! _ ", everyone was listening to Clara, as she talked and danced on the stage, " _ Together we'll all dance, and sing and it's going to be awesome and amazing!! _ "

"We're gonna be in Clara Nightingale' music video!", (Name) simply huffed at Alya's statement.

"You guys are, I'm just here for moral support.", she decided not to be in it but just be there for her friends.

Alya raised a brow at her, "Ya sure, girl? Wouldn't it be amazing to be in a music video with Adrien."

She shrugged, "Yeah, but...I'm too camera shy, you know that.", the would be reporter let it go for now as they turned back to the singer.

" _ And now, meet our raising stat, Adrien as Chat Noir! _ ", Clara pointed to said model, who smiled as he walked towards the stage. (Name) and the others called over to him, to which he turned and really smiled this time. The heroine blew a kiss and winked at him. Adrien relaxed a lot more, knowing his girlfriend was here, but that smile and relaxed feeling were quickly dashed away as he stopped in front of Natalie, who held up the video call with his father.

" _ The costume fits you like a glove, like I knew it would. But, where's your mask? _ "

He shrugged, "Couldn't find it, must have lost it somewhere."

"I'll take care of it!", the stage hand ran off and Adrien hoped he wouldn't find the mask.

"It's no biggie, it's okay!", the model took Clara's outstretched hand and climbed onto the stage with her as Natalie walked off, "We don't need the mask for tryouts anyway! Come on!"

Though the entire Ladybug tryouts, (Name) and her friends could help but feel a little bad for some people and a little second hand embarrassment for others. Finally it was over, and Clara looked over and saw no more people in line, but she did see the extra tryout. Turning back around, the singer thought for a moment then smiled, coming up with an idea, she picked up a plate of snacks and tureen back to the extras' line, "You must be starving from all this waiting.", everyone walked as she walked over, only for her to trip over her own feet, sending the snacks into the air.

Clara closed her eyes, waiting to hit the ground, but no impact came. Opening them, she saw the ground and the food falling, she turned around and saw a blue haired girl holding her, then grinned as she pulled her into a hug, "There you are! Give me a hug, because you are Ladybug!"

Her friends gasped as she nearly choked, "I..uh...aug?"

Clara pulled away, started spinning her and dancing , "You did what Ladybug would have, just the same! Your heart is pure like hers!", then dipped her down as she asked, "So, what's your name?"

"Uuuh..(Name) Dupain-Cheng."

"(Name)!! Say it so!", the singer spun the heroine around, then got one one knee, "Will please play Ladybug in my music video?", she stared at Clara as Alya and Rose yelled happily behind her, then she looked at Adrien, who smiled at her and then gave her  _ the Eyes _ .

_ Oh, you little- _

(Name) then glanced down at Tikki, who was peeking out from her purse. She looked back and opened her mouth to tell the singer no but she stopped as she got this overwhelming bad feeling that if she rejected the offer, something bad would happen, so instead she smiled as she said, "Even though I love to be with my friends, I know Alya would get me if I didn't take up this offer.", she heard the would be reporter laugh, agreeing with her, "I'd love to be your Ladybug, Miss Clara."

Clara jumped up, squealing, "Awesome! This will be the best video yet!", she kissed the heroine's cheeks, "Thank you, thank you, (Name)!", then she called for a stage hand to lead her to the dressing room, were they would put the makeup on and the suit, and had her friends lead over to where they would get ready. As this was going on, the mayor's limousine pulled up.

(Name) stood in the dressing room, dressed in a Ladybug outfit as Tikki gushed over it, "Ooh, amazing fabric, and these seems! It's almost like the real thing. Don't you think?", she looked at her hair, which was dyed with non-permanent red dye for the ombré.

"Yeah, it's too good, Tikks. I really messed up this time."

"Then why did you agree??"

"Bad feeling.", that made Tikki freeze, then sigh, understanding where she was going. The heroine looked down at the mask, it was only the white eye part, since the black part was sewn to the rest of the suit, "If they see me in the complete mask, they'll realize who I am.", she flinched as a knock came from the door.

"Are you ready, (Name)?"

"Yes! Coming!", she quickly shoved the mask in the black chest near her, then made her way out. (Name) waved to everyone as they greeted her, making her way on stage with Clara and Adrien but it was all interrupted when Chloé walked in.

"Thank you all for coming! You can go home now!", Alya glared at the blond, and some rolled their eyes. (Name) placed a gentle hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, trying to keep him calm, as he, too, glared at the rich girl.

"Uuuh, heads up! Brat alert in the immediate vicinity!"

"Your Ladybug has arrived!", they all three watched as she just walked up on stage, "So, when does the shoot begin?"

"Sorry, but we have a Ladybug, Chloé. Clara chose (Name) to be her."

The rich girl huffed, crossing her arms, "I'm sure, I'm a far better Ladybug then her."

Clara hummed, smiling as she tapped her chin, she had already made her decision buuut, she leaned down towards the table Natalie was holding, "What do you think, Gabriel?"

" _ Hmmm, artistically speaking Miss Dupain-Cheng is the ideal option _ ."

The singer smiled as she leaned back up, "I knew I could trust you, Gabriel.", then she turned to Chloé, smiling as she walked over to her, "I'm sorry what's your name! But you can still be an extra in the video if your game?"

"What?!", the rich girl yelled out, insulted, "You want me to a mere...EXTRA?!", she huffed and walked away, calling out how ridiculous as she left the building.

Chloé got into her limousine, angry and insulted, she glanced over and saw the butler had Mr. Cuddles held out. Scoffing, she grabbed the bear, "Ugh, stop annoying me with that stupid dumb bear!", she tossed it away as she door was close, only to grab it up again and hold it close. The rich girl sat there, then smirked as she thought of a nasty, revenge idea.

"Spot on, and spot light!", Clara called out, causing the workers to cut on the lights. She placed her arms around (Name) and Adrien's shoulders, "So, your Ladybug and Chat Noir, right?"

The couple glanced at each other then back at the singer as they nervously answered, "Yep!"

Outside, Chloé was pushing her father back towards the building, "But, sweetie there's no way we can cancel the shoot now.", the rich girl turned away as she pulled out her phone.

"I'm just gonna call mom and tell her how all my dreams have been crushed!", she dialed up her mother's number and placed the phone to her ear, acting like a drama guess that she was.

The mayor gasped, snatching the phone and hanging up, "Now let's not disturb our beloved Queen for such a little matter. Right my little princess?", Chloé gave a nasty smirk as she got her way.

Back inside, Clara was teaching the couple the dance moves for the video, their friends watching on, "Your dance moves need to be synchronized, if you can, so you'll need to hold each other by the hand!", they smiled at each other, then laced their fingers together as they held hands, causing Clara to giggle.

Alya smiled with the others, as she looked at her phone, "(Name)'s jaw will drop when she sees these pics!", she flipped through the rest as Rose squealed.

"I can't believe how much they look like the real Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

"One final task, put on the mask!", the singer winked as she looked at the two, who cringed back at the mention of the masks. (Name) and Adrien began to make up excuses about the missing costume part.

"It was nowhere to be found!", that got everyone to start laughing.

“Don’t you think they look like the real Ladybug and Chat Noir, now?"

The couple that they were safe from having to wear the mask, and hopefully having anyone figure out they were the real heroes, only for the stage hand from earlier to come running up with them then handing them to Clara, who held them out to the two. They sighed, taking them, "Go ahead, put them on you two! We have a lot of singing and dancing to do!", the heroes stood, staring at each other, holding their masks. (Name) bit her bottom lip as her friends cheered her on, trying to get her to wear it. Slowly, she started placing it on her face, along with her boyfriend, only to be interrupted by the mayor and his daughter busting in, with a stack of papers in hand.

"I'm sorry, but my minister of staff just realized you never submitted permit A thirty-eight as stipulated in the circular B sixty-five, that one can only get a count C a third floor of city hall that are close for renovations since August, that means you don't have a permit to shoot.", they watched as he walked up to the stage and dropped the heavy paper in the singer's arms, "Anywhere in France, even Paris."

Clara started at the papers in shock, "I...I don't understand.."

"It means.", the rich brat walked up to her, "No more dancing, no more singing today.", she gasped as Chloé snatched her microphone from her hands, "Nightingale can speared her wings and-", before she could toss it, it was grabbed from her. Turning she saw a very pissed off (Name), glaring at her, with an equally angry Adrien beside her.

"Why am I not surprised you would pull something like this, Bourgeois.  _ AND YOU! _ ", Mayor Bourgeois flinched as the heroine turned her glare onto him, "Grow a pair and stop letting your daughter walk all over you just because she doesn't get her way!", she handed the mic back to the singer, without breaking eye contact with him. Clara dropped the papers, grabbing her mic, and stared down at it as she started to sniffle.

"No, the video needs to be shot here...in Paris, the capital of love. The city of Ladybug and Chat Noir. This ruins all my plans.", covering her face, she ran off crying, "I'm sorry my beloved fans!", they watched her go, feeling very bad for the poor singer, even the mayor felt bad, but Chloé just felt smug. Clara shut herself up in the dressing room as she cried.

" _ Ahhh, tears of disenchantment. Such sweet music to my ears. _ "

Clara sat on the floor, too deep into her crying to see the akuma coming her way and disappearing into her mic. She looked up, a butterfly outline appearing on her face.

" _ Frightingale, I am Hawkmoth. So, they tried to silence you? With the power I'm giving you, the world will be nothing but song and dance. _ "

The singer smirked as she stood up and transformed, "Yes, Hawkmoth, thank you for making this dream come true."

Back outside, Chloé was waving people away, "The shows oooover! You all have to leave now!", she laughed as they all started to leave, feeling dejected. The rich girl's nasty joy was cut off when both her and her father were hit with something, making them glow pink. Everyone looked up to see this week's villain.

"Sing, dance, or rhyme, or you'll be frozen in no time!", Adrien turned around, just as (Name) opened the door to the dressing room, both of them dressed back into their everyday clothes.

Chloé scoffed as the villain tapped her foot, "What is she talking about? Dancing and making rhymes? Why not play the tub-", she was cut off as she turned into a pink statue, causing everyone to get scared and the villain to laugh.

The mayor looked up to her, "Please, please, I'll keep up this rhyme, don't make me freeze, not this time."

Frightingale clapped, "Bravo and you got the right tempo!", she began hitting ran people with her weapon as they tried to run.

(Name) shut herself back into the dressing room, then released Tikki from her hiding spot, "Tikki,  **_Spots on!!_ ** "

Elsewhere, Adrien had hid behind a wall, making sure no one could see him as he transformed, "Plagg,  **_Claws out!_ ** !"

Back outside, People were still running, as Frightingale was transforming more people, "Dance, sing, or rhyme or you'll be frozen in no time!", she tried attacking again, only to be stopped by a yoyo string wrapping around her weapon. Turning around, she saw Ladybug.

"I thought you were a fan of us, Clara Nightingale! You know we fight villains!"

"I'm Frightingale from here on out, forever and ever there's no doubt.", she pulled away her yoyo as the villain tried to attack her, making her move a level down to dodge, "And if you stand in my way, there'll be a price to pay!"

"Are you serious? You let Hawkmoth transform you into some... _ discount Harley Quinn _ ??"

Frightingale jumped down to her level, anger on her face, "Song and dance will make a world a better place. Don't agree with me?  _ Ha _ ! Then you're a disgrace!", she tried attacking her but Ladybug got her by the ankle and pulled her off the building with her. They landed on the ground, in the middle of the group of pink statues.

"Just give me your akuma, Clara, and everything will be okay!"

"I won't let you take my akuma, no way! I like the new me and I'm here to stay!", Frightingale went for another attack, only to be tripped up by something. Turning around, she saw the other hero, Chat Noir.

"Mind if I step in on this dance?", the villain glared at the cat hero, then leaped over him and onto the top of the building, dodging the swipes of his claws.

"You're like all the others but you can't silence me! I'm just trying to make the world better don't you see?"

" _ Strike them, Frightingale. It will be easier to overpower them if they're forced to sing and dance then no one will be able to stop from accomplishing your dream, how's your chance!" _

Frightingale pointed her weapon towards them, "Do you really think the two of you could win this battle through and through?"

The heroes looked at each other then back at her as Ladybug answered, with a shrug, "Hm, can't hurt to try. Chat Noir, let's try plan A."

"I'm on it!", the cat hero jumped into the air as he grabbed something from his pocket, and the villain ready a counterattack, only to be hit in the face with a smoke bomb. She let out a shriek as she swung her arms around, trying to disperse the smoke, but she was very unlucky as more and more were thrown her way, going off in a colorful display of black and green.

Keeping her eyes close, she snarled at the heroes as she tried waving away the smoke, "Hey, you can't use tricks like that, you're heroes! That's something even the most evil villain knows!", she gasped as someone giggling behind her.

"Awww, Discount Harley Quinn did you really think just cause we're heroes that's we don't have a few dirty tricks up our sleeves?", turning around, she tried to attacked Ladybug with her weapon but she seemed to have missed, then let out a scream as she was hit off the building by someone tackling her. After slamming her into the ground, Chat hopped off, and landed in front of her. Frightingale stood up glaring at the cat hero, who simply smirked back, "Don't get too cocky. I won't let you stop me!", she attacked him, but he dodged almost every close hit as he stayed on his toes.

Inside the Grand Palais, Ladybug was busy sitting up the trap, and she didn't need her Lucky Charm to do it this time, though she did have them in her pouch, so she could fix all this later. She moved all the lights to face the stage, covered almost all the windows, and shut down all the light, making sure it was as dark as she could get it, then stuck her head out of the door and gave her partner a signal whistle, who had landed onto the villain's back, sending her sprawling back onto the ground. Chat leaped off and followed his partner into the darkened building, laughing as he did so, which made Frightingale hate him even more, "Get back here and fight me!", getting up, she ran after them.

Getting inside, Frightingale looked around the darkened room, wondering why the lights were shut off. She made sure to stay on her toes as she walked further inside, only for something to wrap around her ankle and trip her, making her hit the floor. The villain got even angrier when she heard the chuckles and giggles of the heroes as they ran around her in the semi darkness. She jumped up, screaming, "You two think you're so clever, but soon I'll get you and you'll be frozen forever!!", she whipped her magic microphone around, trying to strike them. Only to be kicked on the back by one of the heroes, sending her landing into the stage with a grunt.

Ladybug laughed as she said, "Time to finish this! Say hello to the spotlight, Frightingale!", the villain let out a yelp as the bright lights shined in her eyes. Using this, the heroine ran over and kicked the weapon out of her hand, sending into the air, "Chat Noir, Now!"

" **_Cataclysm_ ** !", using his night vision, he caught the magic microphone in his powered up hand and rusted it to pieces, freeing the akuma.

"Oh no, you don't!", she flung out her yoyo, caught in the little bug then released it once more as a now white butterfly. Ladybug pulled out the handcuffs and tossed them into the air, " **_Miraculous Ladybug!_ ** ", they watched as the ladybug flew around and fixed everything.

"Pound it!"

The now detransfromed Clara Nightingale looked up confused, then at the heroes, "Ladybug? Chat Noir? What are you doing here?", the heroine help her up as the cat hero answered her.

"You were akumitized by Hawkmoth but everything's back to normal again."

The singer squeals, "I was saved by the two of you? Amazing to go-", she was cut off when Ladybug let out a groan and held a fist to her chest, feeling slight pain spread out. Something felt _wrong_ in her, "Ladybug, are you okay?", Chat Noir felt something bristle as he watched his partner start to fall over, alarms ringing in his head, telling him this must be one of the symptoms. He caught her before she hit the ground, "Is she okay?", he glanced over to Clara, who looked just as worried.

"Yeah, it's just been a long day. Look, I'll get her someplace to rest and hey, I have an idea for your music video.", he quickly told her, then picked up the heroine bridal style, leaped away and through the windows of the building.

Getting to (Name)'s house, Chat Noir slipped through her ceiling hatch, and laid Ladybug down on her lounge couch, before transforming back into Adrien. Plagg starred at the heroine in worry as the model pulled out a small packet of the medicine from Master Fu, "Watch over her, Plagg, I'll be right back.", he placed a kiss to her forehead then peeked his head out of her bedroom hatch and saw the living room/kitchen empty. Good, that means her parents were still working in the bakery, that means they won't question why he appeared out of thin air.

Adrien made his way to the kitchen, put a kettle of water on the stove as he poured the powdered mix into a tea cup. Placing the cup on the counter, he walked back and forth, waiting for the water to boil, it didn't need to be a rolling boil, just enough to dissolve the medicine. When it was finally warm enough, he poured the water into the cup and mixed it with a spoon, making sure it was dissolved. The model made his way back up stairs, being careful not to slip the liquid, and there he found Tikki cuddling up to (Name), an equally worried expression on her face.

Walking over, he helped his girlfriend sit up then placed the edge of the cup to her lips, "Here, Princess, you need to drink this, all of it.", she took a sip and immediately scrunched her nose up at the taste. He rubbed her back, trying to help, "I know it tastes bad, but it'll help.", he helped her hold the cup as she tossed it back, chugging it down.

(Name) moved away as she gagged, "Gross...What is that, Adrien?"

He placed the cup down and held her close, "I'll tell you later. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah...I actually do. Adrien, really, what was that?", both Adrien and Plagg glanced at each other then back at the other two, he sighed, knowing he couldn't keep it from her for long, not like he wanted too.

"(Name), there's something I need to explain, something really important..", his girlfriend and her kwami sat there, patiently as he explained.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not like this episode, just for some reason didn’t vibe with it.  
> Anyone else?  
> ALSO, I kinda don’t think anyone should idolize this Ladybug and Chat...I just imagine them as chaotic goblins lol
> 
> Soft Yandere Demon Adrien being in love with pretty nun reader.....


	45. Troublemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny gets pushed to far and stretched to thin, trying to help everyone. Losing her cool, the poor woman gets akumatized into Troublemaker and now she's causing all the problems.
> 
> And the heroes have to fix them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawkmoth’s the reason everyone and their mother, can’t have nice things
> 
> It is FACT
> 
> Also, I was think about giving away my Miraculous AU idea to someone, Ya know the one I wrote with the Reader being Mari older sister? I just don’t like the thought of it just collecting dust.  
> Any body want it?

Today, instead of checking up on our favorite heroine, we check up on Penny, Jagged Stone's manager, who had just opened the suite door to the butler, while in the background, the musician was playing fetch with Fang, "Mr. Stone would like his breakfast brought to him on the back of a polar dear. Could you arrange that, please?", just then her phone rang, she picked it up, and talked as the butler answered her.

"Uuuh, I see what I can do, Miss. Penny."

"Yes, a red eyed flight will be preferable. Jagged’s crocodile hates flying in the daytime.", things got even more hectic as Bob Roth walked in.

"Penny, I found the perfect way to market his new album! He's gonna be a guess on a reality tv show."

The manager followed him, "I don't think Jagged would be okay..No,no I wasn't talking to you, confirm that flight. Thanks a lot, I'll call you back.", she hung up, not noticing that the butler had left or that Fang had ran out of the room, ball in his jaws, "Wait-", she walked into the bedroom, to find Jagged Stone sitting on the piano with a pile of soccer balls beside him.

"Penny, did you remember to order those macaroons for Fang?"

"Of course!", she checked it off her list, "I'm taking care of it right now, Jagged!", that's when there was a knock on the door, causing her to go and answer it as the other two talked.

She opened it to see the hotel owner and mayor, Mr. Bourgeois, "I'm sorry, Miss Penny, but you cannot allow your crocodile to just roam around the hotel by himself.", she glared at the animal, who looked down right  _ smug _ .

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bourgeois.", Penny took the leash from him, only to be interrupted again by her cell phone ringing. She answered it, but Fang started running into the room, nearly taking her down. Grunting, she snatched him, trying to keep her balance. 

"What?! What is this trash?", she sighed when she heard the rock star yell, figuring she had to go see what the problem was, she thanked the Mayor, and walked into the bedroom, only to find Bob Roth cowering in fear as Jagged was threading too throw soccer balls at him, "You want me to be a guess on  _ 'Rocko's rocking life' _ ? There's nothing rock and roll about that show, my fans will never watch it!"

"Of course they will, Jag! This is just how marketing works these days!", Penny messed with her pen as the two argue, trying to think of a way to fix this, when another knock came from the door.

Running over, the manager answered it to find the butler from earlier, "I'm sorry, miss. There were no polar bears available. Will a pony do instead?", she turned back to the men, who were still arguing, only for her phone to ring, again. Giving the butler the universal sign to give her a moment, she answered it, holding it up with her shoulder as she pulled up her clip broad.

"A pony is fine. Can you throw in an assortment of macaroons too, please? Thanks.", she smiled as she shut the door, then turned back to her phone, "No, not you, don't worry there won't be any ponies, just a crocodile.", she came back to them throwing balls at each other.

"Deal with it, Jagged! You will be a guess on this show whether you like it or not!"

"Oh, yeah?! And how ya gonna make me do that?!", telling the person she'll be right back, Penny hung up, and walked over to the two men fighting like children, "I think we're done here!", getting the rocker stars attention, he leaned down, and listen to what she whispered into his ear. He smiled at her suggestion, "Of course! Now that's what I call a rockin' roll idea! Penny, you're the best! What would I do without you?", he gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her smile.

We cut to the Dupain-Cheng's Bakery where Alec and a small crew of cameramen were filming, "Welcome to Fill My Shoes! You're joining us live on another episode and our guest today is the one and only, Jagged Stone!"

The rocker star jumped beside the host, "Rock in Roll!"

"Filling the shoes of....Bakery!"

“Yo, rockers!"

"And a big thanks to Tom Dupain-Cheng for having us here in his bakery, the best in Paris, I might add!", Tom made his way beside Alec and shyly waved at the camera.

Penny, Bob Roth, and two crew people where standing filming, when Sabine walked over with a plate of croissants, "Excuse me, would you like some hot croissants?", Bob took one, didn't say thank you, and they walked off to film the next part. The baker looked over at (Name) as she walked up beside her, holding a cup of.... _ something _ , whatever it was it smelled like mint and wearing an oversized sweater, "I'm not sure it was a very good idea to let them film here, Sweetie."

The heroine took a sip of her drink, grimacing slightly as she answered her, "Ya know maybe it wasn't, but whats done is done. Jagged asked specifically to come here, so we just let them do their job and then they leave.", then she leaned over and whispered, "And it'll be good for the bakery.", she leaned away, continuing to talk at a normal tone, "And Dad seems to be having fun."

"I don't know, he looks pretty nervous.", her mother glanced over, watching her husband try to stop the rock star from chopping at the bread, with his hands.

"You have the right energy, Jagged. You just need to be gentle.", he smiled nervously at the cameras and waved, giving a hi then decided to show the rocker the proper way to roll the dough, "More like this.", Fang growled, trying to go over and snap at Tom, but was held back by Penny.

"Calm down, Fang.", she watched on, clicking her pen a few times.

"Are you okay, Miss. Penny?", looking over, she saw (Name) standing beside her.

"Yes, yes, it's just that this show is my idea and Jagged is putting all his trust in me and I just hope everything goes well today.", the heroine could see she was not okay as she bit at her pen. (Name) chugged the rest of her drink, grimacing even more.  _ Ugh _ , this stuff tasted terrible, but she knew it was for the best.

They turned back and watched Alec interviewing Jagged, "So, Jagged, how does it feel to fill the bakers shoes today?"

“It's awesome! Check out this edible guitar I made from scratch!", he pulled out a guitar made of bread and started playing it, surprising Tom, "This is so rock in roll! Flour, eggs, and butter!", Penny could help but giggle at the display.

"So, Miss. Penny,", the manager looked over at Sabine, who was standing by her daughter, "What's it like working for a star like Jagged? He seems so cool."

"Oh, yes, he's wonderful!", she gave out a love filled sigh, then composed herself as she went back to her clipboard, "oh, yes, he's awesome!"

Adrien was hanging out at home today, watching the live recording of Tom and Jagged singing together. The model couldn't help but laugh a little at the pair, even if he was worried about (Name). He had tried to go over there and keep on eye on her, like he had been doing for the past week but she had told him to stop motherhenning and that she would be fine by herself, even sending him a picture of her medicine in the cup and of her face, scrunched up in a disgusted look, "How come on!", Adrien looked over to Plagg, who threw a piece of cheese into his mouth, "Are you gonna put cheese on that bread or what? Since when do you like this show anyway?"

"The shows being shot at (Name)'s.", he pointed to the tv, now showing Alec in the middle of the singing pair.

Jagged then turned and waved off camera, " _ Hey, (Name)! My favorite little lady, come over and rock out with us! _ ", the camera turned to show the heroine, who smiled as she waved and walked over to the three. Adrien smiled softly seeing her, she had looked at lot better then she did these last few days, having more color to her face, " _ It's so cool we get to spent the day together. _ ", he placed her hand on her shoulders, pulling her closer, " _ She really talented, Alec. She did the artwork for my latest album and she's only in high school. _ "

Alec looked at her, impressed, " _ Wow, impressive! A true family of artists. A talented young designer and Baker. _ ", he then looked at Tom, " _ By the way what are you gonna bake for us today, Tom? _ "

The heroine's dad glanced around as he thought, " _ Uh, uh..how about some chocolate croissants? _ ", he smiled at his daughter, " _ Can you grab a bag of flour, dear?" _ , Adrien watch (Name) nodded then went to grab the flour, only for something to go wrong, and Jagged got covered in it. They all stared at him, waiting for him to react.

The rocker smiled, " _ Hey, look! I look like a ghost! Rock in' boohoo _ !", he laughed as Alec put an arm around his shoulders.

" _ Making pastries is obviously no piece of cake. Stay tuned, we'll be right back after this commercial break. _ ", he smiled as Jagged made ghost noises and warped his arms around him, making Adrien and (Name) roll their eyes as they smiled.

The cameraman called cut, placing the camera down along with the sound hand as Alec walked over to Bob Roth, "Hi, Bob!"

"Hi, Alec!", they shook hands then Bob patted him on the back, "This is starting out very well."

The heroine grinned awkwardly at the flour cover rocker as Penny walked over, "Sorry, Jagged."

Jagged waved his hand, "No sweat, (Name).", the manager looked over at her.

“Tell me where the restroom is, please."

"Upstairs.", she pointed to the back door. Penny thanked her as she led him to it.

"Are you sure it's up here?"

“She said up stairs.", Jagged and Penny walked into (Name)'s room, looking around, confused.

"Wait...this isn't the restroom."

He smiled as he realized, "This must be (Name)'s room. Cool!", then he turned and saw her little sink, "Hey, there's a sink!"

With Bob and Alec, they were checking the ratings, "Our ratings are sky high."

“Hey Alec!", the crew walked up to him, "We're back in thirty seconds."

The show host nodded then turned to the Dupain-Chengs, "Where's Jagged."

“In the restroom, upstairs."

"Thanks!", he started walking over to the door, "Follow me, we'll improvise.", as they left, her dad patted her on the shoulder.

“Come on, let's start cleaning.", she nodded, grabbing a broom to help.

"Hey, look!", Jagged walked over to look at the heroine's fashion design sketches she had on her wall, along with a half finished dress draped over her mannequin, "(Name)'s at some serious talent.", Penny stopped her wiping down of him to look and agreed they were nice, "Hey!", he walked over to her dress, causing the manger to grunts as he did so. The rock star stopped in front of a poster of himself, posted on the beam of (Name)'s bed, "I know this guy!", he crossed his arms, very confidently, "Rock on Jagged!"

Penny sighed, shaking her head, "We have to hurry, Jagged.", he waved her off, dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah, relax, Penny.", then turned to get a better look at the picture on (Name)'s wall, all which had her friends and her, and a lot of them mostly consisted of Adrien and her.

"He's here! Come on, start shooting!", while he was busy being nosy, she turned and saw the crew in the room, "In three, two, one!"

"And we're back on the air with Jagged Stone filling the shoes of a Baker! Let's see how this rock star cleans off all that flour.", they moved over to where Jagged was, which he was staring at the pictures (Name) had of her and her boyfriend. Penny moved away as the rock star turned around to face the camera.

“Hey, there are more photos of this dude than there is of me. I think the bakers' daughter was a little crush.", he winked at the camera.

Back with Adrien and Plagg, the kwami whistled, "Oh, boy, that's not good...did she add more pictures?"

The model side eyed his kwami, then back at the tv, "This is bad, Plagg. It could add too much stress to her."

" _ Aww, teenage love is so sweet! Makes me wanna write a song! _ ", back in the Bakery, (Name) placed down a box of equipment then froze as she stood up and saw what was on screen. She let out a blood curdling scream, scaring both her parents. If the world saw that, then everyone will know of Adrien and her somewhat secret relationship. The heroine ran up the stairs with her parents calling for her, worriedly.

Tikki said nothing, she could feel the cold fury of her holder as they ran up stairs, and quickly hiding as the heroine flung the hatch to her room open, "What are you doing in here.", she glared at them, but only Penny really paid attention to her anger.

"I'm sorry, (Name). I couldn't find the restroom."

“Hey, (Name)!", she snapped her head to face Jagged and Alec, which one was wearing her  _ favorite  _ sunhat and the other had her  _ newly made _ sundress held up in front of him! "You want me to sign this poster of me?", the rocker pointed to the poster she had.

" _ No _ .", she snapped out, "I need everyone to leave.", pointing to the cameraman, she snapped again, "You, stop filming!", then she looked at Penny with pleading eyes, "Penny, please do something!"

The manager frowned as she nodded, turning to the camera, "You heard the lady!", then moved around Bob to get to Jagged.

Adrien and Plagg watched as the show cut to static then to a commercial. They glanced at each other then back, all while having a back feeling about this.

"Penny, you just cut us off the air.", Penny looked down and saw where her foot had unplugged the cable.

She winced as she looked over at him, "Sorry.", she lend down to plug it up but was stopped by the heroine.

"No, Penny. Get them out of here first. Please.", She begged as she tried pushing Bob out of her room.

"Penny!", Alec kneeled down, reaching for the cable, "Give me that cable, we're live!", the manager looked over at the rocker as he sneezed.

"Penny was that flour organic? You know I'm allergic to the non-organic flour.", that set off everyone calling for her to do things, except for (Name), who saw the poor woman was getting overwhelmed and couldn't jump in to stop everyone before she exploded.

"STOP!!", that shut everyone up as Penny stood up, dropping the cables, "Everyone back down stairs, now!  _ Out _ !", she pushed everyone, but the heroine. (Name) sighed as she slid down her wall to the floor.

"Out, out, out!!", Penny pushed them all out of the apartment, glaring at them.

Bob turned to her as he asked, "What do we do now?"

"I'll meet you downstairs in five!"

"But, Penny-", he was cut off by her shoving her clipboard in his face.

"In five.", with that she slammed the door, and as they left, she leaned on it and took a deep breath.

" _ A devoted assistant losing her cool? Such a fortunate opportunity. _ "

The akuma fluttered closer and closer then disappeared into Penny's pen. She looked up, a butterfly out line appearing on her face.

" _ TroubleMaker, I am Hawkmoth. You've always been a faithful one, taking care of other people and solving all their problems, today you are free of that burden. From now on, you shall be the creator of all their problems! _ "

"Sounds like a plan, Hawkmoth.", standing up, she held out her pen, and clicked it, transforming into her villain form. TroubleMaker fazed through the door, then clicked her pen, becoming solid again, "So, what's next on my to-do list?", she picked up the clipboard, "Oh, I know, taking care of Jagged!", laughing, she snapped the broad over her knee, tossing it away, and clicked her pen, phasing through the floor.

Back in with the heroine, (Name) was still sitting on the floor where she landed, "Everyone's gonna know...our relationship will be know to the all of France...This is a disaster, Tikki.", Tikki looked at her in worry, but tried to calm her holder down.

"Just take a deep breath, everything will be okay!"

(Name) looked at her kwami, eyes full of hope, "It is?"

"Will..yeah! Besides, it's too late, anyway. The show's live.", before the heroine could freak out anymore, her phone rang. Pulling it from her purse, she saw it was Adrien.

All the adults were down stairs, with Bon bossing everyone around, "Alright, everyone, back to work! Chop, chop!", Alec nodded, agreeing.

"Alright, people! Jagged, Mr. Dupain-Cheng! Back to your place!", he placed fingers on the ear piece as he was counting down to show time, but one look from Sabine had Tom stopping everything.

"Wait, wait, wait! We'd rather not continue.", Sabine crossed her arms, a frown firmly set on her face as she agreed with her husband.

Bob looked at them like they were both crazy, "Have you lost your mind?!"

That's when Sabine snapped back, "We're not comfortable with your camera going everywhere and invading our privacy! Our daughter is upset because of your show, and we won't allow that."

"The ratings are sky high!", he held up the tablet in her face, showing her the screen, "We can't stop the show now. Right, Jagged?", they looked over towards the rocker, who was still sneezing into a tissue. That's when TroubleMaker made her move, she trailed her fingers up the woman's back then disappeared again,must in time for Bob to turn back to Sabine, to prove his point, "Ah ha! See-"

"How dare you!", she grabbed the bread paddle from the wall, threading him with it, "I demand an apology!", he held up his hands, scared for his life as Tom stood beside him, trying to calm his wife down.

"Darling, what happened?", Bob yelped as his backside was hit with something, then that something, which was a guitar, was dropped into Tom's hands.

The boss glared at him, "Hey, you looking for trouble?!", the baker grinned awkwardly as the camera was pointed in his face, then dropped the object and got into Bob's face.

"I could pretend this isn't bothering me, but now you've gone too far!"

Sabine brandished the bread paddle, "Don't even think about laying a finger on my husband!", while this was going on, TroubleMaker dropped the camera chord over the man's ankle, threw a bag of flour over Jagged, freezing out Alec, who she pushed into the rocker, knocking them both down.

Jagged pulled off the bag, looking around in fear, "What's happening?! It's a ghost, it's a ghost! Where's Penny!", they all screamed as the door was slammed shut, then everyone panicked as the shutters were lowered down.

Bob looked over at the baker couple, "Are you sure your Bakery isn't build on an ancient cemetery?", they took cover as bags of flour started flying all over the place.

TroubleMaker fazed through the ceiling, right behind Jagged, and warping an arm around his shoulders, "Hello, Jagged.", the rocker yelped as he jumped away.

"Who are you?! Where's Penny?! Penny!"

The villain smirked, "There's no more 'Penny' to deal with all your problems, Jagged. From now on, there's only TroubleMaker!", she clicked her pen, turning herself invisible, then reappeared, twirling her weapon, "And I'll make your life nothing but problems!", everyone seeing this from outside freaked out and ran off.

  
  


All the while, (Name) nearly dropped her phone as she watched this with wide eyes, " _ Are you seeing this?! _ ", shaking her head, she placed her phone back to her ear as she answered her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm seeing this. It has to be Penny."

Tikki frowned, "That poor Penny was trying so hard to help everyone that she became a perfect victim for Hawkmoth!"

The heroine sighed, "I should have known shooting the show here was a bad idea.", then she turned back to the screen, her eyes zooming in on the pen in TroubleMaker's hand.

" _ Think the akuma is in the pen? _ "

"I mean, given Hawkmoth's track record, yes, yes, I do. I'll hold her off long enough for you to get here."

" _ Alright, but don't do anything rash or irresponsible until I get there _ ."

The heroine laughed, "When have I don't anything rash or irresponsible?", she could pretty much hear the smirk through the phone.

"I  _ have a list, it's alphabetized. _ "

(Name) rolled her eyes, "Oh, fuck off with that.", saying her goodbyes, she hung up. Placing her phone down, she stood up and looked at Tikki, "Tikki,  **_Spots on!_ ** "

Adrien placed his phone on the coffee table and stood up, staring at the tv, "It's time for Chat Noir to cook up a plan at the bakery."

"Don't forget to save a baguette for me!", Plagg rubbed his stomach, "I just love Camembert on sourdough."

The model snorted out a laugh, "You're just a floating stomach. Plagg,  **_Claws out!"_ **

"Here comes trouble again, Jagged.", TroubleMaker smirked as she made her way over to the rocker.

"Not in my bakery!", Tom tried to stop her, only for her to turn intangible, so he went through her, then back again as she kicked Jagged backward, covering him in the flour he tried to hide behind.

"Penny, stop! It's..its-", he was cut off with a sneeze, "It's not rock n roll!", the villain glared down at him.

"I  _ hate _ rock n' roll, Jagged. I only love chaos and you'll be my number one  _ hit _ .", she turned towards the crew that snuck up beside her.

Alec looked into the camera, "You're witnessing the arrival of a new super villain, live!", he let out a yelp, moving away as TroubleMaker grabbed the camera.

"Shows over, people.", she tossed it aside and laughed, putting everyone even more on edge.

  
  


Outside, Nadja stood, reporting what was going on when Chat Noir landed in front of the building, and walked over to Officer Roger, "So, what do we got, Officer Roger."

The policeman sighed, fixing his hat, "We got a hostage situation, Chat Noir. About eight people hold up in there with the villain."

The hero sighed back as he stretched and popped his neck, "Never easy. I'll get her out, stay back.", he walked over to the shutters and knocked on them, hard enough to get TroubleMaker's attention. She smirked as she fazed through the ground and appeared behind Chat.

“So you wanna play recuse-", she reached for him but was stopped when her wrist was grabbed.

Chat turned to side eyed her, a vicious grin on his face, "Now, now, you know there's no playing when it comes to this.", before she could do anything, he twisted her arm around her back, "I'll talk that pen, if you please.", the villain dodged the cat's swiping claws, that tried to snatch her pen. TroubleMaker flung him away, and he would have hit the van, if it wasn't for a yoyo string wrapping around his ankle and pulling him up on the roof, where he landed on (Name)'s beach chair.

"Right on time, Kitty."

Chat smiled at Ladybug, who was standing on the roof railing, "Good to see ya, LB. Looks like we're gonna break bread today, huh?"

Ladybug popped her neck, "Yep, looks like it. Let's go.", they made their way into (Name)'s room, where TroubleMaker had grabbed a few wooden pins from her sewing drawers.

The heroes landed on her bed and instantly both Ladybug's antenna and Chat's ears heard the villain come up from below them. She tossed the wooden pins but Chat was quicker as he pulled up (Name)'s mattress, using it as a shield, then picking it up and tossing it back, only for TroubleMaker to dodge it by going through the floor. Ladybug and Chat landed onto the floor, standing back to back, keeping their eyes peeled for her, right as she reappeared, and flung (Name)'s umbrella at them they ducked away and Ladybug tried to attack back, but the villain clicked her pen, to dodge it. Then they had to dodge her lounge chair, which she threw at them.

It was like that for a bit, TroubleMaker would throw something, they would try to attack only for her to become intangible and get away. It changed up when the villain appeared behind Ladybug and reached for her earnings, "Look out!", Chat tripped his partner over, saving her from having her Miraculous stolen, then used his staff to hit TroubleMaker away, also knocking her pen out of her hand. Which slid to a stop on the other side of the room. Ladybug shot up and over to it, with the others following her, "Get that pen!", they all grabbed it at the same time, but the villain smirked as she became intangible.

"Touch me if you dare.", she laughed as she disappeared through the floor, causing the heroes to groan.

Chat looked over to his partner, "What are we gonna do? I wouldn't be able to touch her with a ten foot pole even if I wanted too."

"Her strength is also her greatest weakness...We need to trap her somehow..", Ladybug glanced around as she began to think, "She’s able to appear anywhere..and she, like all the villains, are after our miraculous.", they stood up as she continued to think.

"It's not like we could get her stuck somewhere.", that got her gasping as she snapped her hand over to smile at her partner.

"Chat, that's it! We could use super glue!  **_Lucky Charm!!_ ** ", she flung up her yoyo and out popped... _ a tube of super glue. _

"What are we gonna do with that?", his face turned a pretty scarlet as a devious smile made its way onto her lips, with her giggling, "That shouldn't be as hot as it is."

Ladybug and Chat Noir made their way down stairs, weapons drawn as they stood in the living room, "Be careful, she's probably hiding somewhere in this room. If she wants to take our Miraculous, she can't be untouchable."

The cat hero glanced around, "If we can grab her, we can grab her pen."

"And the akuma.", that's when TroubleMaker appeared through the ceiling, landing between them. Kicking the heroine away, she twisted Chat's arm behind him p, and reached for his ring, only to be stopped by Ladybug tying them up with her yoyo, but the villain got out by using her pen, which left the heroine to tighten the string around her partner then kicking him away. TroubleMaker became intangible again, ran over to Ladybug, getting behind her, and tackling her to the ground, grabbing both of her earrings as she struggled.

" _ Bravo, TroubleMaker! Take her miraculous _ !"

TroubleMaker laughed as she tried to pull the jewels off, only for her fingers to get stuck. She looked on in shock at the smirking face of the heroine, who gripped her wrists tightly, "Awwww, having some.. _ trouble _ ?"

"My poor Bug-a-Boo.", the villain turned her head to see a smirking Chat standing over them, "another super villain fan as literally glued themselves to you. Sorry to disappoint but I'm the only one who get to stick to LB. Cataclysm!", she pulled herself up with Ladybug, trying to dodge but it didn't work as she screamed out when he snatched the pen from her hand and broke it with his power, releasing the akuma. TroubleMaker stared in horror as she transformed back into Penny then falling to her knees.

"Oh no, you don't!", Ladybug flung her yoyo, capturing the akuma then released it once more, allowing it to leave as a now white butterfly.

" **_Miraculous Ladybug!!_ ** ", she tossed the tube of glue into the air and they watched as it bursted into ladybugs, flew around and fixed everything TroubleMaker broke.

Penny glanced around the living room, "Wh...what happened? Where's Jagged?"

Ladybug sighed softly as she smiled at the manager, "You're always so helpful, putting everyone before yourself.", she kneeled down, placing her hands on the woman's shoulders, "Let's worry about Penny for a change."

"Yeah, Miss.", Chat smiled as he kneels down too, "How are you feeling?"

Penny thought for a moment then smiled at the two, "I'm fine. Thank you, Ladybug and Chat Noir.", that's when their jewels beeped, telling them it was time to change back.

"Oops, gotta go! Rock n Roll!", she gave her the rock on sign, then they left through (Name)'s roof hatch. Penny watched them go as she stood up and picked up her pen.

  
  


The heroes stood on the roof, ready to go, "Another day, another villain."

Chat chuckled, "Yeah, maybe one day we won't have to do this anymore."

Ladybug hummed, "Maybe."

"Pound it!", they swung away, only Ladybug swung back around and landed on her roof. Making sure no one was around, she transformed back into (Name).

(Name) slammed the back door to the bakery open, "Mom, Dad!!", she ran inside and flung her arms around them, who unturned hugged her back.

"(Name)!"

Tom patted her back, gently, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I locked myself in the bathroom.", they all flinched as a cough came from behind them, turning they saw Penny.

Bob Roth stopped his phone call to look over at her and smile, "Penny!", the woman gave them a nervous smile.

"Hi, everyone."

"Penny!", she gasped as Jagged ran over and hugged her, causing her to drop her clipboard and pen, "Oh, Penny.", he pulled back to look at her, "I'm so glad to see you again, without your super villain costume. What would I do without you? You're the best!", he hugged her tightly again, and after getting over her surprise, she hugged him back. The Dupain-Chengs watched this go on, and (Name) couldn't help but giggled.

The next day, the heroine ran out of the bakery, getting in her way to school, "Have a nice day, Sweetie!"

"Bye, Mom!", getting a few feet, she stopped at the crosswalk. That's when Tikki poked her head out of her purse.

"You okay, (Name)?"

She huffed, "Never having a tv show shot at our place, ever again.", the kwami giggled.

"Not unless you want the world to know all of your secrets."

(Name) cringed as the light turned green, and she ran across, "I just need to hope no one put together me and Adrien are dating.", she made it just in time to meet up with her friends and boyfriend in the courtyard.

"Hey, (Name)!", Alya waved at her as she sat with Nino and Adrien. The heroine greeted them then stood beside the model, who kissed her on the lips and held her hand. The would be reporter grinned, and (Name) sensed trouble, "So, we saw the show...that's a lot of cute couple photos of you two.", that made (Name) pout as she giggled, but then grinned evilly as she dropped her bag.

"You wanna go, Césaire?", Alya screamed as she, too, dropped her bag and started running with the heroine gunning after her. The guys could only laugh as they watched them go.

_ For a small bit of time, it felt like they were normal teenagers. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....ya know, I give Marinette a lot of shit...but at lest she’s not Sakura...No wait.. >:V
> 
> I also have to design Season 3 MC and everyone, I want them to have new looks. And I wonder which chapter AU Ladybug and Chat Noir should meet Canon Ladybug and Chat...🎶choices, choices 🎶 c: would like your input on which one


	46. Anansi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya's kick boxing, over protective big sister, Nora, gets akumatized after Alya gets tired of her over protiective ways. Now, she is Anansi, a giant spider woman, and the heroes have to stop her and save their friend...with a little help from a new super hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya’s sister need’s to chill she’s a little...intense
> 
> Please, like all chapters I would really like ur thoughts on this one  
> ❤️🖤
> 
> I hope you’re having a great day!

It was the usual cold day in Paris and (Name), Adrien, Nino, and Alya were at the Césaires' place. With the hero couple cuddling on the couch, the heroine's head laying on his chest with her arms around his waist, and his arms around her as they watched Nino and Alya playing a dancing game.

"They're so in-sync with each other.", Adrien glanced down at his girlfriend, smiling sadly. (Name) was getting better, they had visited Master Fu just the other day and he said the healing was going better than they thought it would, but there were still... _complications_ , as in she was started to get dizzy at random times, or would get tired out of nowhere, which cause a lot of stress for everyone. Like jaunt the other night, he, as Chat Noir, had to catch her from the fall off of a building when they were patrolling.

The model hugged her close, as he answered her, "Yeah, just like us, hmm?", she giggled as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Big finish, here we go!", the heroic couple turned to watch Nino strike a ballet pose, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Aww, shoot! Did I miss the ballet?", they turned to see Nora Césaire, Alya and the twins oldest sister, dressed in her kicked boxing outfit. (Name) wondered how she could walk around in that when it was so cold. The guys have met Nora once or so before and she's always been... _intense_.

"Nora, is your match over already?", the would be reported looked at her as she questioned her.

The kick boxer dropped her bag then kicked and punched at the air, "Round one knockout, as usual!", she slung her arm around her little sister, whispering, "And I've told you a hundred times to not call me Nora in front of people, little sis.", she stood up straighter as the heroic couple stood next to their DJ friend, and gave them the rock and roll sign as she said, "It's Anansi, like a spider."

Alya snorted a laugh, crossing her arms, "Sure, I'll call you Anansi when you stop calling me little sis."

"Anyway.", she walked over and pulled off her helmet, placing it on the kitchen table, "What are you doing here so late, shouldn't you have school tomorrow?", the three cringed as Nora started drinking straight from the carton of milk.

"We're waiting for it to get dark, it's the World Cup fireworks show tonight, remember? We're gonna watch from the Place de la Concord's Ferris wheel.", they cringed even more as the kick boxer spat out the milk, surprised at what Alya had said.

Nora spun around and pointed at them, wiping her mouth, "Oh no! Cappie can go with the mushy romance couple, Baguette and Pretty Boy.", _Rude_! "But you're staying here!", she crushed the carton on the kitchen table then crossed her arms, "It's way too dangerous."

(Name) butted in, trying to help her friend, "But, Anansi! We can't go without Alya!", Nino and Adrien crossed their arms, agreeing with the heroine.

Alya placed a hand on her chest, trying to reason with her overprotective sister, "Listen, I appreciate you worrying about me and all but I'm not a little girl anymore, besides mom and dad are totally cool with it."

Nora shook her head, "There have been way too many akumitized peeps in Paris these last few months. Look at how many times you've been in direct danger.", she named off the Pharaoh, the Prime Queen, and Befana, "So, you're staying home safe and sound, period!", she shut the fridge door.

"That's bullshit! The twins were akumitized right here at home!"

Nora punched the table, "Well that would have never happened on my watch! I wouldn't let anyone mess with my family with my family!"

The would be reporter rolled her eyes, "You mean like the other day at the square???"

The model looked at his girlfriend, "What happened?", he hadn't been there with them, since he had a modeling job that day.

"Well....We came across a man handing out flyers. Nora thought the man was akumitized and wanted to turn Alya into a Banana Zombie."

"I..ugh..", she crossed her arms, "How was I supposed to know it was a stupid banana costume! And besides, what would happen if the Ferris Wheel stops working cause some akumitized dude refused to pay his fair? Once you fly aways could actually defend yourselves like me.", she showed off a bit, "We'll talk about it."

"I mean, there's Ladybug and Chat Noir??? They usually save people if anything goes wrong."

Nora scoffed out a laugh, "Uh huh, what if Mr. Whiskers is chasing a mouse and that beetle has been sprayed with bug spray??? What are you gonna do then??", Adrien placed a hand on (Name)'s lower back, keeping her calm, even though he was also heated at the insult.

"I can protect Alya if I have too!", they looked at Nino in surprise and Nora looked like she was about to laugh.

"Yeah, and how exactly are you planning to defeat the villain? A dance off?", she laughed at him, but Nino was set in what he thought.

"I'd do anything to protect Alya.", Alya smiled, feeling touched by her boyfriend's words.

"Mmm..Ha! Alright, Alya can go out with you guys.", they got their hopes up only to be crushed when she sat at the table and placed her elbow on it, "If you beat me at an arm wrestle."

Alya pinched the bridge of her nose, "Please don't arm wrestle on my account-"

"Okay.", they snapped their heads around to look at (Name), who looked ready for a throw down fight, more than just an arm wrestling match, "It doesn't just have to be Nino, right? It can be me?"

Nora gave out another mocking laugh, thinking it was funny and would be an easy victory against someone so that looked like her, "Sure, why bother! I'll give you a shot. Beat me in an arm wrestle and Alya can go with you.", with that the heroine threw off her long sleeve sweater, leaving her in her tank top, then handed her purse to Adrien, who nearly dropped it in surprise.

(Name) stretched her arms and shoulders, showing off that she had muscle and wasn't afraid to show it.

"Alright, let's do this.", sitting down in the chair across of the boxer, she place her arm in the wrestling position.

Adrien stood between Nino and Alya at the head table as the referee, "Already, everyone in position?", they glared at one another as they grip each other's hands, "Ready...set..go!", they started and Nora was actually caught by surprise that this girl who seemed not to be that strong was making her work for her victory. The three at the head of the table watched on as they each came close to winning, only for the other one to pull them back.

Alya leaned over to the guys and whispered, "They're gonna rip each other's arms off.", and they really couldn't help but agree with that.

Nora gave the heroine a strained smirk as she could feel a drop of sweat roll down her forehead, "Is that all you got?"

(Name) smirked right back, "Nah, I fought tougher.", then the kick boxer got a surprise as the heroine pulled a fast one and slammed her hand down.

"And the winner is...(Name)!", Adrien called out, making Nino and Alya cheer. Getting up from her seat, she grabbed her purse and pulled on her sweater.

"Come on, if we leave now, we can make it in time."

Nora shook herself out of her trance as she slammed her fist down on the table, causing everyone to flinch, then pointed at them, "You're a bunch of cheaters! There's no way I would have been beaten by that Baguette Baker girl that doesn't even look like-"

"That's it, Nora!", she turned towards Alya, who glared at her, "You lost the challenge, deal with it! I've had it with your overprotective big sis smothering! I'm going out with my buffs and I don't care what you think!", she huffed, putting on her coat, "Alya, out.", the others followed her, putting on their coats as well, with Adrien having to calm down his girlfriend, who was insulted by the kickboxer. Nora growled as she picked up her helmet.

" _A big sister with the best of intentions. Under appreciated and unwanted. Ideal prey for my akuma."_

Nora sat on her bed, in her bedroom, staring at her helmet, "They don't understand, they have no idea the dangers. They're so clueless.", she closed her eyes, sighing. Which gave the akuma enough time to disappear into her helmet. She looked up, a butterfly outline appearing on her face.

" _Anansi, I am Hawkmoth. They didn't want your support and protection, well I'm giving you the power to so them just how dangerous the world really is. In return you must defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir and bring me their miraculous."_

"Let the match begin, Hawkmoth."

Back with the Teenagers, they were all in the Ferris wheel, watching as the fireworks went off. (Name) placed her head on Adrien shoulder as they watched, "Just in time, look at that.", Alya gasped in wonder, but frowned when she saw her own boyfriend didn't look like he was having much fun.

"What's up?"

He gave her an uneasy smile, "oh..nothing.", she didn't look fully convinced as Nino turned his head to watch the show. They watched on in wonder, only for it to be interrupted by Adrien snapping around.

The heroine and others gave him a confused look, "What is it?"

"I thought...I thought I saw something..", (Name) imagined if he was Chat Noir right now, that his ears would be swiveling back and forth, trying to be on high alert.

The heroine stared out the window, "I don't see anything, maybe it was a bird.", then everyone gasped as the Ferris wheel stopped, and Nino clung to his girlfriend.

"Dude, please don't tell me we're gonna be stuck up here."

Alya smirked then kissed him on the cheek, "I thought you said you were going to protect us?"

"There!", (Name) pointed downward to a spider like person, who was gumming up the wheel with their webs, "It's a super villain!", the heroic couple made out of the way as Alya pulled out her phone and started recording it.

"Uuuuh, Alya???", Nino looked over her shoulder, nervously, "Maybe you shouldn't be recording her, you don't want to attach her over here."

The would be reporter waved away his concerns, "A new scoop for the Ladyblog. Ladybug and Chat Noir should be showing up any minute.", the heroes glanced at each other, trying to hold back a grimace. There was no way they could transform with Alya and Nino here!

Everyone on the ground screamed, running away as the villain made her way towards the four, "Well, well, there you are, fly weights."

It didn't take them long to realize who it was, " _Nora?!_ "

"Nora's not here to protect you anymore. I am Anansi!", they all let out a scream, gripping onto one another and the handrails as Anansi broke the car away from the Ferris wheel, "The super spider!", she jumped off the ride and landing on the ground, dropping the car. The four groaned as they hit the sides of it, only to scream even more as the top was ripped off and Alya was snatched away, "Now that you can't cheat anymore, show us just who how you plan to protect your friends!", she laughed as she run off with Alya, throwing another insult at them, "Come and get her, if you’re not a fly weight!"

Nino glared at the villain, then climbed out of the car, and began chasing after them, "Alya!", Adrien and (Name) climbed out and ran after their friend.

Anansi spat webs between cars and buildings, making it difficult to chase after her. They caught up to Nino, just as he was climbing up onto a car, "Nino, wait!"

"I'm not a fly weight and I don't need your help to prove it!", he ran off again, causing both of them to sigh.

(Name) looked at her boyfriend, "He's gonna get squashed like a bug, isn't he?"

"Yep.", with that, they ran off to hide behind separate cars, making sure no one was around to see them as they transformed into Ladybug and Chat Noir. Getting out from their hiding spots, they followed the webs through the city.

As this was going on, Nino had just made it to see Alya trapped in a spider web, which hung between the archway of Arc de Triomphe, "Alya!"

The would be reporter looked down and smiled when she saw her boyfriend, "Nino!", then frowned, "Don't stick around!"

"Well, well, well, look who it is.", Alya turned her head and saw the villain right above her on the web.

The DJ stopped running, leaning over as he tried to talk and gasping for air, "You let Alya go, right now!"

"Oh yeah?", she smirked as she jumped from the web and landing I front of him, "and how exactly is a weak little flyweight gonna force me to release my prisoner?", gathering up all his courage, Nino tried to attack her, only to be stop with only one hand by the head then picked up and thrown into the air. Ladybug and Chat Noir were just making their way over when they saw Nino slaying past.

Thinking fast, Ladybug flung out her yoyo, caught him by the waist, then pulled him to her arms, "Watch out, this is really dangerous. Please, leave this to us.", she let him down, then both of them were off again, but Nino was following them.

"This isn't over, Spider!"

Nora smirked as the heroes landed in front of her, weapons at the ready, "So, it's two versus one now?", she got into a boxing position, bouncing on her feet, "Fine with me! Round twoooo..Fight!", she lunged at them, but they dodged, then Chat came from behind her with his staff, only for her to block it and swing back at him, punching him in the face, and sending him back slamming into a car.

Ladybug gasped, "Kitty!", she ignored the villain as she ran over to check on her partner.

"On the floor already? We just started!", Anansi punched the air, confided she was gonna win

When the heroine got over to her partner, "Are you ok-", she gasped, cut off from her question when he lifted his head and looked at her. Blood dripped down his lips and chin as it came from his nose, which seemed to already start turning a very light purple, "Oh, Kitty.", kneeling down, she pulled out tissue from her hip pouch and tried to started cleaning off the blood, only for him to flinch away, hissing in pain, "Oooh, I hope that's not broken.."

"It might be.", he spat out a nasty glob of blood, causing her to scrunch up her nose. Ladybug snapped her head around and growled, ready to break Anansi's nose but she was stopped by Chat laying a hand on her shoulder, "Look, most of the time I wouldn't stop you from kicking a villain's ass, but...we're gonna need backup."

The heroine looked back at her partner, "Then you go to the master, get one we need, and I'll buy us some time."

"Wait, wait. Hold on..you sure, LB?"

She smiled, "Of course I'm sure, I know you'll choose the right one.", before she could draw her yoyo, Chat Noir her out of the way as a car smashed into where they were. They glared over at Anansi who had another car picked up ready to throw.

"Ding, ding, ding! Bells ringing, Round three! Fight!", they dodged another car as Ladybug pushed Chat away.

"Go, get back up!", Ladybug fought the villain as she ran off, only to stop when he saw Nino, who cringed at the blood on his face.

"You okay, dude?"

"Yeah, look I'm fine, I just need to go get back up.", he started getting ready to leap away only to stop again by Nino.

"Maybe I could help you?", Chat looked at the DJ in surprise, which made him start to second guess himself, "I get it, it's cool. I'm no super hero. I tried to save Alya but...guess I'm not strong enough."

He smiled at him, "Let me tell you a secret...Uuuh.."

"Nino..the names Nino."

"Nino, when you're facing a super villain strength isn't really the only thing you need.", they Glanced at Ladybug, who had thrown Anansi into a car, crashing it, but the villain got back up swinging. The hero grinned as he looked back at the DJ, "Courage and Determination are also a factor in it. Here..", he pulled out a pole and handed it to him, "Try and help out Ladybug, while I get back up, okay? I won't be long!", using his staff, he leaped onto the roofs, making his way to Master Fu.

Master Fu sat on his bed, meditating, only to nearly jump out of his skin as Adrien slammed the door open, "Master, Nino and Ladybug can't hold off Anansi for long! We need back up, fast!", the master nodded then brought out the miraculous box, setting it in front of the model, who sat on the bed

"Adrien Agreste, pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission, but choose wisely, such powers in hand are to serve a greater good. Once the mission is over, you must retrieve the Miraculous from them.",

Adrien looked at the jewels in front of him, but none of them felt right, "I need a protective miraculous.", then he realized as he pointed to Master Fu's turtle charm, "That's the one I need!", he nervously chuckled at the shocked look on the others face, "If that's okay with you?"

"Do you have someone in mind, Adrien?", he asked as he pulled off the bracelet and Wayzz disappeared back into it, then he handed it over too the model.

"Actually, I know just the right person."

"Now, let it that nose fix up first.", he made a noise of pain when Master Fu pulled out a first aid kit.

Back with Ladybug and Nino, they were trying their best to fight Anansi and keep her busy but it was hard fighting with someone else that wasn't her partner, what you gonna do with that little stick?", Nino swung at her, trying to help but it was caught, "You're gonna-", only to be cut off with when the heroine took a swing at her, which she dodge. Standing in front of the two, a butterfly out line appeared over her face.

" _Anansi, quit toying with your prey! Concentrate on seizing Ladybug's Miraculous!"_

She shrugged then gunned for the heroine, only to be stopped by Nino swinging the pole at her, "Who's the fly weight, now?!"

The villain growled, "Alright, big boy.", they began fighting again with Nino and Ladybug getting a few good hits in, then she caught the pole as it swung for her again, "Time to fly, halfwit!", she tossed Nino up into the air, but lucky he was caught by a passing her cat.

Chat landed on the rooftop and let him down, "Thanks, Chat Noir."

"Thanks for dropping by, dude.", they were cut off as Ladybug landed beside them.

She was dusting herself off as she answered them, "I gave us a few minutes, I made her think I’m hiding somewhere, she'll be looking for me for a while. We gotta hurry."

Chat Noir nodded then looked back over towards Nino, "Look..", He turned back towards the DJ as he pulled out a box, "We're gonna need your help. Do you still wanna save your friend?"

Nino nodded, determination set on his face, "I'll do anything for her."

The heroes smirked as Chat held out the small box, "Nino Lahiffe, this is the Miraculous of the Turtle, which grants the power of protection. You will use it for the greater good.", he gasped at it, then nodded as he took the box.

As soon as he opened it, Wayzz appeared from the bracelet, "Whoa, dude!"

"Hello, my name is Wayzz."

"Hey little guy! what are you? A genie like in those fairy tales.", Chat and Ladybug snickered at that, the hero remembering when he first thought that about Plagg.

"I am a kwami! I can't grant wishes, but I can give you superpowers."

Ladybug coughed, getting both of their attention, "Once the job is done, you have to return Wayzz and the miraculous to one of us. Can we trust you?"

Nino slipped on the bracelet as he answered him, "You bet, dude!"

"Then all you have to say is Wayzz, Shell on!", he also mentioned how to call upon his special power.

The DJ nodded then held up his wrist, "Wayzz, Shell on!!", the kwami disappeared into the jewel and Nino transformed into a turtle themed superhero. He looked at himself, amazed but was quickly knocked out of his thoughts by Chat Noir.

"Stay focused, we need to stop Anansi and save Alya."

"Which means..", the guys watched as Ladybug pulled out her yoyo, "It's time for.. **_Lucky Charm!!_ ** ", she tossed up her yoyo and out popped....a _pair of boxing gloves._ They looked at her in worry.

“Boxing gloves???"

Chat's eat twitched in irritation, "You're not gonna fight Anansi directly, are you?"

Ladybug glanced around, seeing her partner, the new hero, and the Arc de Triomphe, chief Ming up with a quick plan, "Why not? It's a simple plan, but you have to protect us, me, Chat Noir, and Alya.", when Nino started feeling the pressure, the heroes placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Look, you already proved you can be a hero and protect people.", his partner agreed with him.

"Now, here's the plan.", she got their full attention as she explained what was going to happen.

Anansi was still searching for the heroine, now that she was under the Arc, which made it prefect for the plan, "Hey, six arms!", she snapped around to see a new hero and Ladybug running towards her, "Catch this!", he tossed his shield, causing her to duck it.

"So, you replace your Kitty with a Turtle?", the heroine said nothing as she flung her yoyo, which the villain dodge as she tried taunting her, "Ha! Missed me!"

Ladybug smirked, "Did I?", she didn't have time to process what she meant, because the new turtle hero came swinging at her with his shield, distracting her as the heroine looped her yoyo string around the place, "Anansi!", she turned her head towards the heroine, who now was sporting a pair of boxing gloves, "I challenge you.", looking at the building, they could see Ladybug had made a boxing ring out of the string, "One round, you win, you get my miraculous, I win, you release your prisoner. What do you have to lose?"

" _Don't listen to her! It's a trap!_ "

"Don't worry, Butterfly man. This nasty bug ain't no match for Anansi.", they touched gloves as the Turtle hero stood outside the ring as referee, "I'll devour you, nasty little bug.", Ladybug said nothing as the other hero hit his shield, using it as a bell, "One punch will be enough!," With that, the villain swung at her, but she dodged every strike.

"Can't punch the wind!", the heroine flipped over her, and backed herself into a corner.

"It's over!", she only giggled at Anansi, dodging her swing, and causing her to hit the building, making a giant crack in it.

Ladybug giggled when more as she landed behind her, "One punch, huh? Maybe if you could actually land one!", she growled, swinging at her, but she dodged every one one as she continued to taunt her, "Why?? Having trouble doing two things at the same time?", The heroine smirked as she got Anansi to punch and crack all the sides, all according to plan.

Pieces started to fall down as Ladybug continued to taunt her, "Haha! You're so weak that when you're shadow boxing, your shadow wins!"

"Shadow this!", Anansi gunned for her, kicking her up and over to the other side, where she landed on the strings, "You can't win this fight, so give up and hand me your miraculous!"

Ladybug laughed as she looked up at her, "You wish, bitch!", then she began backing, pulling the strings tighter and tighter, breaking the building. The villain tried to get away but was trapped by a piece of falling debris, that when the heroes appeared in front of her, "It's all up to you Captain Turtle!", Ladybug flung them up onto the web just as Chat appeared as well, his fist balled up and power at the ready, "Use your power, now!"

The new hero smiled down at her, "At your service, du-Ladybug! **_Shell-ter_ **!!", lifting up his shield, he made a bubble appear around the four, protecting them from the crumbling building, and also freeing them from the webbing.

After they were safe, the Turtle hero attracted his power and smiled down at Alya, happy she was safe, only for that moment to be ruined by Anansi getting up from the rubble, "Time to finish this! Throw like a ladybug!", she swung her partner towards the villain.

"Scratch like a cat!", he touched the helmet with his powers, rusting it away and freeing the akuma.

"Oh no, you don't!", Ladybug flung her yoyo, capturing the akuma then releasing it as a now white butterfly.

" **_Miraculous Ladybug!!_ **", tossing the boxing gloves into the air, they all watched as they bursted into ladybugs, which flew around, fixing everything.

The now de transformed Nora looked around confused, then landing on the heroes, "The beetle and Mr. Whiskers? What's going on?"

"Pound it!", all three of the heroes fist bumped each other and Alya got all of it on her video.

"Whoa, this is a first for the Ladyblog!", she zoomed in on the new hero, "A brand new super hero! What's your name?", he looked at Ladybug and Chat for an answer but they only smiled and nodded.

He faced his girlfriend and smiled, "Carapace! Call me Carapace!", then the heroes all gave a salute before leaping away before they transformed back.

The would be reporter watched them go then turning the phone around on her face, "And stay connected!"

The heroes made sure they were in a safe place before Carapace transformed back into Nino, " **_Shell off_ **.", he smiled as he placed the box back into Chat Noir's hand, "Thanks for trusting me."

"You were a true superhero, Nino."

"Yeah, you did great for your first time!", Nino go felt his face heat up from the praise the two were giving him.

" _You're gaining more allies, Ladybug and Chat Noir. But don't rush to rejoice, soon you might just be outnumbered_."

Alya and Nora were making their way back to the Ferris Wheel, and they had just made it when (Name), Adrien, and Nino ran up to them. The DJ took a deep breath as he questioned his girlfriend, who smiled at him, "I'm fine. I saw that you tried to save me."

"Uuuh...actually!", he rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't do much, it's not like I'm a superhero or anything.", Alya hugged him and then whispered in his ear.

"I know perfectly well what you're like."

"Fly weights!", they snapped their attention towards Nora, who sighed, "The truth is..I did lose the match and my cool. Sorry about everything that went down."

(Name) smiled as she held out her hand, "No harm done, Anansi. We all lost our cool sometimes.", Nora laughed as she shook her hand.

"Hey, we're cool!", then she pulled all of them into a kind of hug, "Cappie proved he doesn't need muscles to be strong!"

Alya hugged her sister tightly, "You wanna scoop? You're the best.", then Nino made the suggestion about Nora coming to the ice rink with them next weekend, with they all agreed then it turned to them questioning about the bandage, tape, and gauges in/on Adrien's nose, which he tired to not answer, making (Name) quietly giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to figure out ideas for when Au Lady and Chat meet canon. They are so many potential episodes, it’s hard to choose. Ugh..  
> my poor brain is so scrambled with everything I have to do  
> (ಥ﹏ಥ)


	47. SandBoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young boy gets akumitized into Sandboy, a villain who manifest everyone’s greatest fears.  
> It’s also the time where Tikki and Plagg are far from their holders, putting (Name) and Adrien in a tough spot as they face their own greatest fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: oh, god, it’s been what? 3 weeks sorry about that. The holidays are the most busiest time of tge year in my house and I swore off writing this chapter until I was done with Christmas. 😬  
> Happy Holidays, Everyone!! 🍷❄️🌟🎉
> 
> Now, I’m gonna say this, I love MC and Adrien like my own children..... BUT it doesn’t stop me from making them go through ✨Traumatic shit✨ c:

It was nighttime in Paris and our favorite heroine, (Name) Dupain-Cheng, was sitting at her desk as she played Stardew Valley on her computer, the space heater on low. She was just getting done with watering her corps when she looked over at Tikki, who was wrapped up in a little blanket and sitting in a pillows on her desk, "What's wrong, Tikki? You look like you got something on your mind."

"The kwami, Nooroo's transmission is-"

The heroine gasped, "Hawkmoth's Kwami?"

"Yes, he's celebrating his thirty five hundredth cycle today.", she snuggled further back into the pillow as she sighed, "All by himself."

She gave Tikki a sad smile as she softly patted her on the head, "We will save him from Hawkmoth, someday. Just like we got Duusuu."

"There just might be a faster solution.", her holder gave her a confused look before she started to explain further, "Kwamis are able to communicate with their kind on their cycle, or birthday, but we won't get another opportunity for a long time. See, a kwamis cycle has several hundred human years.

"Whoa! That's amazing! Then you could find out where he is. But...how would you do that?"

"Kwamis must gather in the Miracle Box at a specific time."

(Name) leaned her chin on her hand, "When will that be?"

Tikki glanced around, nervous about something, "...Tonight.."

The heroine nearly fell from her chair, "Tonight?! Why didn't you tell me about this sooner, Tikki?"

"Because Master Fu doesn't want us to leave our holders' sides. He says we have to be able to take action immediately if someone becomes akumatized."

"Hmmm, he is right. But surely it's no big deal, I mean, if all the other kwamis are able to meet up then it's still gonna happen, right?"

"Weeeelll, I'm afraid it might not work if I don't go. The more kwamis that are present the better chance we have of succeeding."

The heroine bit at her knuckle as she thought out loud, "But if Master Fu doesn't approve...", but she watched as Tikki smiled.

"Wayzz, Plagg, and I had an idea...Weeelll, it was mainly Plagg's idea, Plagg and I will meet the other kwamis inside the box, Wayzz would stand guard and he was let us know right away if anyone becomes akumatized. What do you think?"

(Name) patted her on the head, "That's a great plan, Tikki. There's no risk if Wayzz is keeping a lookout."

Tikki glanced around nervously, "Even if we don't tell Master Fu the whole truth?", that got her thinking, pausing her game as she crossed her arms.

"I mean, if it means we could save Nooroo and finally put a stop to Hawkmoth. I don't think Master Fu will be able to hold it against you."

The kwami looked at her holder, hope shining in her big blue eyes, "Sooo.. You'll let me go?"

"Of course, Tikki, I trust you and you must want to see the others after so long."

"Oh, thank you, (Name)!", she flew from her spot and placed a kiss on her holder's nose. Giggling as she grabbed a yellow marker from the pen cup, "Sweet dreams! I'll see you later!", then she was gone through the window, and (Name) smiled as she went back to her game.

At Adrien's home, the model was dressed in his pajamas as he sat at his desk, finishing up some homework as Plagg was sitting on his bed, reading a magazine. He placed it down, glancing at his holder then giving out a fake yawn, "I am _exhausted_. I'm off to bed."

The model shrugged, not really paying attention, "Goodnight, Plagg.", being the sneaky cat he was, he quickly placed a doll of himself on his pillow, covering it up, and was gown through the wall.

Down stairs, in Gabriel Agreste's office, Natalie said good night to her boss, walking out and shutting the door behind her. When the coast was clear, Nooroo flew out from behind Gabriel, only to hit an invisible wall. “Where do you think you're going, Nooroo?"

"Uuuuh..", the butterfly Kwami smiled nervously as he turned back to his holder, "I just wanted to go out for a littl-"

"No, you know the rules. You are not allowed to be more than a few feet away from me and no communicating with anyone besides me, there are no exceptions."

"But..Master, it's my birthday today. I thought."

"You obviously haven't grasped the rules, Nooroo. We're going to have to make them even simpler.", he removed his tie and turned around, facing the Kwami, "From now on, you want to be able to communicate..at all."

"But, Mast-", before he could try and reason with him, his mouth was sealed shut. Nooroo began to panic, patting at his mouth.

Gabriel chuckled, "It was only a joke, Nooroo, I'm not that cruel.", he snapped his fingers, releasing the poor Kwami from his order. Nooroo took a deep breath then bowed, thanking him. The gem on his began to glow, alerting the fashion designer of high emotions, he smirked, looking up, "Changes of plans, Nooroo."

Up in his secret lair, Hawkmoth opened the window, "I feel an emotion of great intensity, so pure."

Tikki sat on a metal chimney cover, waiting for Plagg, and speaking of the devil here he came, flying up, "Hey, Sugarcube!", she groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I've told you several times not to call me that, do you ever hear me calling you _Stinky Sock_??"

Plagg snickered, "Nooooo, but you should that would be delightful, Sugarcube.", shaking her head, she ignored him as she took off, the cat Kwami following close behind.

"So, what lies did you tell your holder in order to sneak out tonight?", even though the two knew eachother holders, they weren't stupid enough to say it out loud, plus they couldn't anyway.

Tikki raised a brow at him, "I told her the honest truth.", then she stopped, causing him to stop as well, "Plagg, don't tell me you didn't tell your holder where you were going?"

The cat Kwami smirked, rubbing the back of his head, "Uhhhh...oops?"

"Oh, Plagg...", she sighed, shaking her head then they were off again, "I hope we can get in contact with Nooroo."

Plagg sighed, "So do I.", he sniffles, causing the ladybug Kwami to look over at him.

"Are you crying?"

He shook his head, "Who, me? Of course not, are you kidding! Come on let's race. Last one there won't get any cheese!", he flew off faster, almost leaving Tikki behind.

Plagg knocked on the door then opened it, going inside, with Tikki coming in behind him, as he called for Wayzz, "Hey, Wayzz! How's it going?!", the turtle Kwami flew over, shushing him.

"You'll wake up Master.", he pointed to Master Fu, who was snoozing away on the bed, with a magazine on his face, "Psst, Come on.", they flew over to the photograph, where the miracle box was hidden, "If you manage to get in contact with Nooroo, wish him a happy thirty-five hundred cycles for me."

Tikki smiled, nodding, "We sure will, Wayzz.", the two made their way through the opening, and towards the box, where a portal opened, letting them inside.

Tikki and Plagg flew inside a place that was full of stars and clouds, then landed in the middle of a collection of odd things, from old paintings to even video game cabinets, and a piano, "Hi, everybody! We're here!", one by one, miraculous kwamis started coming out of their hiding places, a Goat kwami, who poked out their heads and smiled, calling out their names.

"Plagg, Tikki! You came!", even more flew out, floating around the pair, "With you two here, We'll be able to get in contact with Nooroo for sure!"

"Good day to you Noble Kwamis of Creation and Destruction.", the Bee Kwami greeted them, only to be interrupted but the pig Kwami flying passed her.

"What did you bring? What did you bring?"

"Brothers and Sisters living within the walls of the Miracle Box, on this special day I brought you some delicious cheese!", everyone started to chatter excitedly as Plagg handed it to one of them, who gave pieces out to others.

They looked at Tikki next, "What did you bring, Tikki?"

She smiled at them, holding proudly the marker she had, "From my holder's home, I bring this!", everyone cheered as they swarmed her. The goat took the maker and the others circled her as she uncapped it, causing them to Oooh and ash.

The Tiger Kwami went up to it and wiped his little nub on it, getting yellow ink on himself, "Wait, wait, I know what it is! It's a paint brush!", the Monkey Kwami flew over to a music set up and turned on the music.

"Let the party begin!"

As everyone was dancing, the Snake Kwami turned to Tikki and Plagg, "It's is a good thing you are here. Your holder was wise to give you permission to come."

Tikki smiled as she nodded her head, "Yes, Sass. (Na-", before she could finish her name, bubbles flew out of her mouth, causing Sass to smirk.

"Your holder."

Plagg laughed at her, "You forgot the magic spell, we can't say our holder's name to each other!"

She giggled, "Yes, but my holder, I..I'm happy to have her back, I've missed her."

Sass hummed, "Maybe with Lady Founder finally whole we can get Nooroo back, maybe even bring back the Guardians."

"Speaking of that, Sass...", he looked over at Tikki, who seemed worried, "How is Duusuu? Is he okay? The last time our holders asked about him Master Fu said he was still healing, slowly."

The snake glanced around, then sighed, "Come, follow me.", the two followed him into a wooden barrel, where down in the bottom laid..

.... _Duusuu_

The Peacock Kwami was curled up in a nest made of blankets, he was very still and the only way they knew he was alive was the moving of his chest as he breathed. "Duusuu..", Tikki quietly called out as she floated down beside him. The Ladybug Kwami ran her nub hand across Duusuu's head, who didn't even move or acknowledge her as he continued to sleep.

Plagg glanced over to Sass as he asked, "What's wrong with him?"

"Master Fu said because his jewel is damaged, he needs to take medicine and rest, the same as our Lady Founder...but we don't know how long it's going to take for him to heal.", Sass shrugged, not having much else of an answer for them.

"Poor Nooroo, Poor Duusuu.."

Back with (Name), the heroine was just about to lay down, when she froze, a bad feeling going through her, " _(Naaaaammmmmee)_ ..", snapping her head to the foot of her bed, she was met with a weird slimy blob peeking through the bars, and as it's hand grabbed onto them, it shaped into a familiar hand. The heroine's breath caught in her throat as she shared into the eyes of her boyfriend, Adrien, but he had a wide, crazed smiled on his face, " _(Naaaame)...ya know, you call yourself a hero, but would a hero really do the things you've done?_ ", that knocked her out of whatever froze her. (Name) threw the covers over him, then made her through her hatch, onto her rooftop, and into the cold night, making sure to slam the hatch door shut behind her.

(Name) wrapped her arms around her as she shivered, puffs of cold air coming out as she spoke, "What the fuck was that?", hearing screams, she looked down and saw Parisian, what's looks to running from their worst fears then snapped her head up to the sky when she heard something else and to her other worst fear, an akumitized person.

"Sandyboy just checked in, now nightmares can begin!"

"He must be bringing everyone's worst fears to life. This is really bad!"

" _Does Paris_ **_really_ ** _need a heroine like you, (Name)?_ ", she froze, feeling a spike of fear crawl down her back like spiders. She snapped her head around, staring wide-eyed as she saw the manifestation of Adrien climbing through to the roof, " _Blackmail, violence, and so quick to lose that so-called cool head of yours? And what about those feelings you have for-_ ", feeling tears prickly at her eyes, she slammed the door on him. (Name) knew she had her flaws, she was a human being, and humans weren't meant to be prefect.

"Tik-", her breath hitched, realizing

_Tikki wasn't here..._

Her Kwami was with the other ones trying to get ahold of Nooroo, meaning she was on her own until she could get to Master Fu's, "Sandboy just checked in, now nightmares can begin.", she tearily glared at the villain, then moved away for the hatch, back over to the railing.

Just then it slammed open, letting a nasty smirking Adrien in, "( _Naaaame), come on now, you know you can't run from what you know is true!_ ", thinking quickly, the heroine jumped onto her table, her chair, slamming the hatch door shut as she fell through it, then slid down her stairs hand railing.

(Name) made her way down to the door of her apartment building, making sure to tip toe out when she saw her dad, Tom, was still in the bakery. As soon as she left though, the poor man's nightmare ended up coming to life, which was talking bread... _weird_..

Adrien had just closed his homework book, when he sneezed, some of the nightmare dust getting into his nose, " _Adrien_..", The model snapped his head around and saw (Name), dressed in her usual clothes, and giving off a gentle smile as she stood in the middle of his room.

He stood up, slowly, "(Name), what are you doing he-", he nearly choked on his spit when blood started dripping from the corners of her mouth, still smiling. He jumped up and grabbed her as she started to fall over. The model used his shirt to try and wipe it away but more only replaced it. "Plagg! Go and get!", he yanked his covers away at the foot, but it only relieved a sock doll, "Damn it, Plagg, where are you?"

As this was going on, Plagg was partying with the rest of the kwamis, but everyone stopped as Sass called them to attention, "My friends!", they turned to see the circle runes had stopped moving, "The time as come!", the kwamis flew over to their own spots, awaiting for the next step, "Fellow Kwamis, tonight as you know, the special opportunity to make the connection with Nooroo, we must put our voices together in order to achieve this. Kwamis, sing!", they all began to sing, getting higher and higher.

In the streets, (Name) was running, and dodging everyone else's nightmares, glaring up at the villain, he recited the same thing as he floated by, "( _Naaaaame), you_ **_really_ ** _think you can you can get away from the the truth, you know that you'll fail everyone!"_

She covered her ears, "Shut up, _shut up_ , you're not real!", she ran off, with the awful Adrien chasing her.

Adrien felt his heart drop into his stomach when the old scars of (Name)'s arm from CopyCat started to bleed again, "Plagg, please, hurry."

Back with the kwamis, their singing wasn't getting them any farther with contacting their lost friend. Tikki looked towards Plagg, both thinking the same thing as they flew over to Sass, "We won't make it, Sass."

"We are missing a few Kwamis.", he pointed over to Duusuu's spot, "We need Duusuu, but he is too sick to help."

"What if we brought Wayzz in?", Plagg suggested.

He tapped his chin, thinking then sighed, "We won't have another opportunity to contact Nooroo until his next birthday. Go get him!", the cat Kwami nodded and flew off to go get their turtle friend.

Wayzz shook his head at Plagg, who was trying to get him in the box, "I have to stand guard."

"But this could be our only chance of finding Nooroo and Hawkmoth."

The turtle Kwami crossed his arms and glanced over towards Master Fu, who was still sleeping then turned back towards Plagg with a smile on his face, "Okay, let's go!", they flew back into the box and Wayzz quickly took his spot, along with Plagg. They all began to sing, causing the magic circle to turned form light purple to blue, it moved all the way until it hit the center, where a beam of light shot into the sky, and thought the portal to the outside.

Outside, (Name) ran into the room and slammed the door shut, scaring Master Fu awake, there was no time for being quiet when a lot was at stake, "Sorry to wake you up, Master but we have an akuma alert!", as he was looking around confused, the heroine ran over to try and open the phonograph only for her to stop when she heard Sandboy.

"Sandboy just check in, now nightmares can begin."

"Aw shit.", she moved over to pull him up, "Quick we have to get you out of here!", they ran towards the door, but their path was blocked by two ghostly figures shrouded in a thin veil.

One began to speak in a soft feminine voice, " _We are the Guardians of the Order of the Miraculous._ "

The other spoke in a masculine, " _You caused their downfall, Fu, and lost two of the Miraculous. One coming back to you damaged._ "

" _Poor Duusuu, Poor Nooroo_."

(Name) stood in front of Master Fu as he flinched back, "It was not my fault! I did not do it on purpose!", the ghostly figured tried to chase after him as he ran to hide behind a stool, but the heroine was using a pillow she had picked up to keep them back, "(Name), transform!"

"I can't! Tikki's inside the Miracle Box!"

" _Those awful plans inside your head!_ ", one of the panels of Fu's door was smashed through, revealing 'Adrien', " _Are you sure you're really a good person,_ **_(Name_ ** _)?_ ", the heroine choked back tears.

"This is disastrous, (Name), there's no way of communicating with the kwamis when they're in their magic world!"

Adrien ran out of the bathroom with his first aid, only to be met with more blood coming from (Name), "No, no, no!", hefell to his knees, pulled out everything he would need, and started trying to stop the bleeding.

Hawkmoth laughed, "Sandboy is turning Paris into one huge nightmare.", he frowned, "And yet there's no sign of Ladybug or Chat Noir. What is going on?!", suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his head as he heard someone calling for Nooroo, louder and louder. The main villain gripped his head, letting out a yell of pain, "What is that?!"

Tikki flinched in shock, "That's not Nooroo!"

"It's Hawkmoth!", everyone gasped, but the bull Kwami looked at them.

"Keep singing, we must find out we're his hiding!"

Hawkmoth smirked evilly, "Ah, Ha! It's me who's going to find you, little kwamis and make you my slaves, just like Nooroo!!"

The kwamis screamed as the beam started to turn dark, only to everyone's shock, stop midway through before it could reach them and a soft voice rung out, " _No, I don't think so, Hawkmoth_." A gold light beam shot the darkness away, shooting straight back to the main villain, who yelled out in pain as he fell back.

Hawkmoth snapped his head around as he sat up, "What was that?", then anger replaced shock, him yelling out, "I was so close!!"

" _And if I have anything to say about it, it will be the last._ ", turning around he saw his white butterflies start to conjugate in the white light of the moon that poured into the observatory window. They fluttered around, pushing together until they formed the vague shape of a woman, the shape of her eyes glowing bright.

He stared in shock, "W..what-"

" _Let me give you a warning,_ **_Hawkmoth_ ** _. I may not be strong enough to rip my precious Nooroo away from you yet, but when that day comes._ ", her eyes shaped shined red briefly, " _I will_ **_not_ ** _be merciful. Mercy is not made for people like_ **_you_ ** _. Kwamis are partners and friends not objects you can use and abuse._ ", Hawkmoth covered his eyes when a bright light flashed through the room. Moving his arm down, he looked around and saw his butterflies were back fluttering around randomly. He stood up, gripping his cane tightly, sucking in ragged breaths, he'll have to deal with that later, first was trying to capture the Miraculous.

The kwamis chitterlings about, glancing around, "Is that?? Was that??"

"It couldn't be..."

"Hey, wait!", all of them turned their attention to Wayzz, "The reason we can contact Nooroo is because he's powering Hawkmoth right now. Which means he has probably Akumatized someone!"

Goat Kwami looked up from where she was helping up the horse Kwami, "And since Plagg and Tikki are here with us.."

"Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't able to transform!", that got Plagg, Tikki, and Wayzz flying out of the magic world as quickly as they could.

Hawkmoth was speaking to Sandboy at this time, "I _did not get a good lock on the kwamis but I want you to find them and capture them. I have a feeling they are close_."

Sandboy smirked, "Yes, Hawkmoth."

The three kwamis flew out of the phonograph to see Master Fu being chased by veiled ghost and (Name) using the same stool the master was hiding behind to keep 'Adrien' at bay, she was biting her lip and trying to hold back tears. Tikki pointed to the model, "Hey, isn't that???"

Plagg shook his head, "No, last I saw he was at home!", this Adrien was saying some pretty hurtful things, getting Tikki heated.

"How dare he say that about her!"

The cat Kwami bit at his lip nervously, "I better go back home, I hope he isn't living a nightmare without me!", he flew out of the window as the ladybug Kwami flew over to her holder.

"(Name)!"

"I'm sorry, Master, we should have warned you."

The master shook his head at Wayzz, who was behind him, he used the other stool to keep the ghost back, "We'll talk about it later, Wayzz."

The heroine wiped away her tears, "Right now, we have to end this! Tikki, **_Spots on!!_ **"

Plagg soared through the sky as he made his way back to Adrien when he was spotted by the villain of the day, SandBoy, and Hawkmoth was watching through his eyes, "Kwami in sight."

" _That's Chat Noir's Kwami! Capture it or follow it all the way to its owner._ "

The main villain cut off contact as SandBoy went after Plagg, "SandBoy just checked in, now nightmares can begin!", he shot nightmare sand out of the pillow, trying to hit Plagg, who dodged.

"I already know what my nightmare is and you'll never get me to eat dairy free cheese!", he blew a raspberry at him then flew off faster, angering the villain, who chased him into the subway tunnel underground. Plagg quickly lost him when a train drove between them, cutting the villain off of his chase. The cat Kwami laughed, "I'm your worst nightmare!", then phased through the wall.

" _You failed! Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here soon. You must get me their miraculous!_ "

SandBoy let out an angry grunt and flew out of the tunnel and back into the sky. 

"Adrien! Are you okay?", the model stopped his struggling and looked up to see Plagg, who nearly dropped to the ground when he saw blood covering his partner’s hands and a little on his face, then moved his eyes to see the bleeding heroine laying in the ground, not breathing, "Adrien.."

Adrien stared blankly at the heroine, "I...I..couldn't..I couldn't _save_ her, Plagg."

The cat Kwami flew over to him and patted him on the face, "Adrien! Adrien, come on buddy! That's not the real (Name). Our girl is safe and sound and ready to kick akuma butt."

He shook his head, snapping his self out, "It's... It's an akuma?"

"Yeah, buddy, it's an akuma that brings your worst fears to life."

The model stood up and smiled, happy to see the gremlin of a cat, "Thanks, Plagg.", then glared at him, "We're gonna talk about the sock thing."

Plagg gave a nervous smile, "Good to see you managed to survive your nightmare."

"Plagg, **_Claws out!_ **", after he was done transforming, he jump out of his window, "No time for daydreaming."

Chat Noir landed on top of a roof to see people running away from their worst nightmares too, what is this mess?", he turned his head over to see Ladybug land beside him, he hugged her close, feeling better knowing she was okay and alive, "Ladybug! Good to see you're okay!"

His partner smiled at him, hugging him back, "Good to see you too, Kitty.", then she frowned as they parted when an explosion went off, "Look!", she pointed to SandBoy, who was a few feet away in the sky, "That cloud is shaped like a pillow, betting that's where the akuma is."

"Time for a pillow fight!", they pulled out their weapons and attacked but the villain dodged both of them. They landed back on the roof tops, ready for the next step.

"You won't be able to fight your worst nightmare for long!", he shot nightmare sand at them, which they both dodged, them going different directions.

Ladybug landed behind a chimney, "He's moving around too much!"

"And his evil sand is blowing everywhere!", Chat agreed as he also hid behind a chimney.

The heroine tossed up her yoyo into the air, " **_Lucky Charm_ **!", but before it could manifest, she was shot back by a blast of nightmare sand, which canceled out her powers.

The heroine landed a few feet away and grained as she got up, but instead of losing her powers, something much worse had come, " _Are you really a good hero?_ ", she bit back a whimper of fear as a slimy hand landed on her shoulder. She let out a scream as she stood up and tried to shake it off but unlike the last one, this one was stuck to her back as it whispered all of her doubts and dark secrets into her ear.

"SHUT UP! I'm human, I'm not perfect, I make mistakes!"

" _You know, Adrien probably might find out about those feelings you have for-_ ", Ladybug slapped at it, shutting it up for the moment.

SnadBoy smirked, getting closer to the breaking down heroine, "Guess who's about to get a pretty jewel!"

"Good job, SandBoy. With that thing making her self doubt, she'll be too busy trying to keep it together to stop you. Ladybug, you're nightmare is my dream!"

The villain reached for her earring, only to be struck away by a very angry and overprotective cat, "Stay away from her, you brat!", Chat hissed, bearing his fangs at SandBoy, the villain flinched back. The cat hero looked scary and if he had fur it would be fluffed up in anger and intimidation. He hissed as he jumped for the other, scratching at him and aiming for his pillow.

While this was going on, Ladybug was still trying to fight off the slime monster, " _You're a pretty awful partner for not helping Chat Noir with the villain._ "

Ladybug shook her head, covering her ears, "Shut up, I said shut up, Chat's an amazing hero all on his own."

"LB!", she looked up to see Chat Noir calling for her as he jumped into the air, and back onto the roof, fighting SandBoy, "Don't listen to whatever that thing is saying to you! We're gonna need your luck!", nodding, she sniffed and wiped her tears away.

" **_Lucky Charm_ ** !", she tossed her yoyo into the air once again and out popped....a _knife_ , the heroine just stared at it, wondering what to do, "Uuuuuh...", she glanced at the knife and back at SandBoys's pillow, "Chat, move! Time to finish this!", her partner jumped out of the way, surprising the villain and distracting him long enough for the knife to slice open the bottom of the pillow, releasing the akuma. SandBoy fell down as his weapon lost its sand and before he hit the ground, was caught by Chat.

" _NOOOOOO_!!"

Ladybug landed beside them and flung her yoyo out, "Oh no, you don't!", quickly recapturing the akuma, then letting it go again as a now white butterfly, " **_Miraculous Ladybug!_ **", she tossed the knife into the air and watched as it bursted into ladybugs, that flew around and fixed everything. The heroine sighed happily when the slimy thing on her back was gone and so was its whispers.

"Pound it!"

The heroine kneeled down in front of the young boy, "Hey, sweetie, wanna tell Miss Ladybug what that was all about?"

"Oh, Ladybug!", he wrapped his arms around her waist, surprising her, it wasn't like she hadn't had little children hug her but still. She gave him a soft smile as she hugged him back, "I watched a movie on tv, it was kinda scary, and then I went to bed and had a really nightmare. I woke up and there was a black butterfly in my room and a weird man spoke right in my head!", they both gasped when they realized.

Ladybug turned to look at her partner, "I knew Hawkmoth was awful but I didn't know he would stoop so low as to feed off of a nightmare of a child."

Chat frowned as he crossed his arms, "Well, there was the baby he akumatized.", then his ring went off, making him sigh, "Can I trusted you to take this kid back to his parents?"

The heroine picked up the kid as she stood back up, "Of course.", then smiled at the kid, "Right, sweetie?", he laughed, hugging her around her shoulders. She turned around to get ready to leave, when she stopped at the call of her name.

Turning around, Ladybug saw Chat smiling at her, "You're an amazing hero, LB. Never forget that, if I had a choice, I would always choose you.", she smiled softly at him, watching him leave.

In the morning, the heroes, plus their kwamis sat in front of an upset Master Fu, trying to not get into too much trouble, "It's all my fault, Master.", Wayzz bowed his head in shame but (Name) tried to take the blame next.

"No, it's mine!"

"No, (Name)!", they looked at Tikki, "It's my fault!"

Plagg smirked, "Yeah, that true, it's thee it fault.", the cat let out a squeak as he was flicked on the ear by Adrien, who glared at him.

Tikki looked at her holder, "You trusted me and I failed. I'm sorry I disappointed you, (Name)."

(Name) smiled as she shook her head, cupping her Kwami in her hands, "Of course not, Tikks. I know you only meant well. I will always trust you.", she placed a kiss on her head.

"Thank you, (Name)."

Master Fu smiled at the two, "Next time come and talk to me."

Plagg glanced at his holder, who grinned at him, he crossed his arms, "What? I'm not gonna get sappy, if that's what you think."

The model laughed, cupping the cat in his hands, "Love you too, Buddy. You don't have to be a sock to go out, you know that." , if you listened closely, you could hear the quiet purring of a happy Kwami.

Unfortunately, while the other kwamis felt the love of their holders, poor Nooroo was only feeling the cold cruelness of his, "I hoped you liked your friends gifted, Nooroo. I may not know where they are, thanks to whoever that mysterious force was, but I do know there are more. If I do manage to find them, I'll take their miraculous then I'll have unlimited powers at my disposal. If i have to fight a whole army of super heroes, I'll do it. Whatever it takes, Nooroo, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and that woman, won't be able to stop me ever again!", as he laughed, the poor butterfly Kwami took some comfort in knowing that the woman would come back and that she hadn't forgotten him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The episode just reaffirms Gabriel is a fucking GARBAGE person


	48. Reverser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unfortunate misunderstanding, Marc gets akumitized into Reverser and it all goes down hall from there 🙃

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this was so late, for some reason I have been having trouble writing this story  
> Hopefully this chapter is okay  
> Please tell me what u think, I would love that
> 
> Edit: Also, check out this story!!   
> https://www.quotev.com/story/13261749/Simply-Miraculous/1

The school bell rung, telling all students it was the end of school, meaning a lot of them had run home or stayed behind for extra classes they had. Under the stairs, sat a student named Marc Anciel, he was looking at a drawing on his phone as he worked on a story in his notebook. He let out a squeak when something warm touched his cheek. Turning his head to the side, he saw (Name) holding out a to-go cup, it looked hot.

"Hey, Marc. How’s it going? Isn't it too cold to be sitting outside, We're the rest of your class?", he smiled softly at her giggling.

The writer hid his face into the crochet scarf around his neck, a gift from the heroine after only being friends for a few weeks, "Hey, (Name), yeah it is and we're done with class, so they went home."

"Perfect timing.", she placed the hot tea into his hands, "My class as a spare hour so some of us are going to the art room. You should come with me so you can get out of the cold for a bit. It's not good for you in this snow.", Marc shoved more of his face into the scarf, (Name) was also so... _motherly_ or even like a big sister, to almost everyone both in and out of her class. He remembered when he had first met the bubbly, sisterly, heroine.

**_(Flash back to Three months into school.)_ **

Marc was making his way to class when he had turned a corner and accidentally bumped shoulders into someone, causing both their books and papers to go hitting the ground, "I..I'm sorry.", he duck down and started picking up the papers.

"It's alright.", looking up, he dropped whatever he had in his hands when he saw (Name) Dupain-Cheng, who was also leaning down and picking up her dropped books and papers. The reason why he was so nervous to be around the heroine, was because she had made herself pretty well known by everyone in and out of her homeroom class in the last three month of school. From sticking up to Chloé Bourgeois, to be friending Aurora Beauréal after the whole Stormy Weather fiasco, to pretty much sticking up for a lot of people, to taking on a lot from the Class Representative council. He knew from overhearing other people talk that she was a really nice person, but she was sort of... _scary_ , "Here..", he was pulled out of his thoughts when the heroine held out his things with a smile.

"Ah..Thank you."

( **_End of flashback)_ **

After that, (Name) became one of his closest friends. She never wanted him to change and she respected him for who he was, "Your favorite redhead will be theeeerrree!", he made a squeak, staring at the grin she had.

"I..I...I...", he tried wiping away the red from his cheeks, which wasn't really working, then glanced up at her through his eyelashes, "Really?", (Name) hummed in agreement as she took a sip from her own drink, "O..okay."

"Great!", she stood back up, and held out her hand, "Come on, let go meet everyone."

In the Art Room, Nathaniel was talking to the art teacher, showing him one of his drawings, "This is a time up of Mighty Illustrator fighting Queen Wasp, together."

The teacher raised a brow, "Don't you mean Evillustrator?"

"He changed his name after Ladybug and Chat Noir de-akumitized him and became a superhero."

He smiled down at the drawing, "Bad guy comes over to the good side, great idea. You should make a comic book about that.", holding it out for the artist to take.

Nathaniel frowned, taking the paper, "Yeah, but I'm only good at drawing stories.", he sat back down at the table, placing his cheek on his fist, "Not writing them."

"Why don't you pair up with a creative writer?"

Nathaniel shrugged, "Maybe, but I don't know anyone who's into that."

"Don't worry, Buddy.", the teacher and artist looked towards Alix, who stopped painting and removed her mask, "There's gotta be somebody out there just waiting to meet you. Red, please!", he tossed her the red spray paint, which she caught just as everyone's favorite heroine came walking in with a new face.

"Sorry I'm late!", everyone turned away from their project to see (Name) standing at the door, holding hands with Marc, who was trying very hard to disappear and hiding his book in his winter jacket, "Everyone, this is Marc, the one I told you about?", they walked closer through the teacher, "The ones that always writing?"

The writer tried to not make eye contact with the older man, "I..I'm sorry to disturb you.", but the teacher only smiled.

"Welcome to Room Thirty-Three. You never disturbing anyone here, you can come whenever you want, outside of class time or after school. Everyone can create what they want, anyway they want. Rose is writing lyrics for a rock band.", he walked over and pulled away one of the headphones she had on, making her look up, "Rose, I'd like you to meet Marc.", he placed the headphone back one as the bubbly girl greeting him.

"Hi there, nice to meet you, Marc!"

"Alix is our expert in street art.", the tomboy flipped the spray can as she greeted him, "Nathaniel-"

Before he could tell him what Nathaniel did, Alix had to crack a joke on her friend, "He likes to draw people in skinny suits!", she laughed, blocking a paper ball that was thrown at her by the artist.

Nathaniel turned towards Marc, causing his face to flush at the attention, "Welcome, Marc. As you'll find out the thing about this place about, this place you can say whatever you want and no one will judge you, or all in good fine.", the writer spaced out, staring mesmerized as his walked over towards the artist's drawings on the table, letting go of the heroine's hand.

"I..um..I saw your drawings on the school website. But they're nothing compared to the real thing. The movements, the expressions, the attitudes, there all so..", he turned his head, and realized his face was very close to Nathaniel's, who was smiling at him.

"Thanks, that's nice.", he swallowed a squeak, jumping back and nearly bumping into (Name)'s, who caught him as she giggled.

"Sorry, but it's true..I've seen drawings so-",

"So, messed up!", everyone, again, stopped what they were doing when they heard the familiar voice of Chloé Bourgeois. They saw her standing there with Sabrina, holding a folder, "All he ever draws is Ladybug and Chat Noir, ever since they deakumatized him. As if they could care less about a guy like him.", she let out an annoying, high laugh, causing Nathaniel to flush red with embarrassment.

He pick up his fold and started packing his art away but was stopped by the teacher as he placed a gentle hand on it, "I told you, Chloé, if you have an art project you want to work on, you're quite welcome here, otherwise-"

"Of course, I have a project!", the rich girl danced and spun around as she talked up her project, "A unique masterpiece that will revolutionize the art world! Nothing you commoners could come up with.", Sabrina was just about to pull out the project from the folder but was stopped by Alix sassily back as she mocked Chloe's pose.

"Let me guess, another collage of selfies?", that got all the class, but the teacher, to laugh and giggle.

The rich girl snapped around to the tomboy, angry, "What?! No! That's ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!", she shoved the poster back into the folder, "You don't deserve my art anyway!", she finished as she pushed her friend out of the room with her.

The teacher looked at Alix in disappointment, "Well, Alix, if Chloé did have an art project too bad we didn't give her a chance to tell us about it, isn't it?", the tomboy huffed, placing on her mask as she went back to her own project. He then turned back towards Marc, "By the way, Marc, you showing up is the perfect time. (Name) has been telling us you've been writing and Nathaniel's looking for a scriptwriter."

"Uh..", he glanced over towards the artist, who smiled at him softly, causing his face to flush and his heart rating to go up, "M..Me? A scriptwriter? Uh, no I don't write that kinda stuff!", he shook his head, "I mean, I don't write anything interesting! Gotta go!!", he ran off, feeling he was making a fool out of himself in front of everyone, "Thanks for everything!", (Name) called after his name as she ran after him. The heroine followed Marc out into the cold outside just in time to see him hit the pole, shake it off, then continue to run.

"Hey, wait! Marc!", she glanced down and saw he had dropped his book. Kneeling down, she picked it, gasping as she saw what was written in it, "Diary of _Ladybug_?!", she glanced around quickly, then got up and made her way to the bathroom.

(Name) sat in one of the stalls of the girls' bathroom as she stared at the book in her lap. The heroine had always wanted to see what was in Marc's book, but it always seemed rude to ask. Now, here it was, right here, ready for her to read, "Are you going to read it, (Name)?", she squeaked, nearly dropping it as Tikki floated beside her.

"I mean..", she bit her lip, tapping her fingers on the cover, then sighed as she opened it to the first page, " _I saw the Evillustrator again as Chat Noir and I were patrolling the city. Now that he's no longer controlled by Hawkmoth, he's become a true superhero, like us. Both Chat and I agree he'd make an amazing addition to the team. It always great to have have another hero helping save Paris and its people."_ , she giggling as she finished, "Well, It's not really wrong, but it's also not all that true, and it's really a fun read!"

"Don't you realize, (Name)!", the heroine turned her head to look at a smiling Tikki, "Ladybug and Chat Noir have become a source of inspiration! You're a lucky charm for artists everywhere!"

She smiled at Tikki's nice words as she looked back at the book then back to her Kwami, "Marc writes the kind of stories that Nath draws. It's awesome, they're totally meant to work together!"

In the locker room, Marc was frantically going through his locker to try and find his book he misplaced, "Looking for this?", he slammed the door close to reveal the heroine herself, (Name) Dupain-Cheng, holding out his book.

The writer gasped happily at seeing it and took it back, holding it close. He stared at her wide eyes as he asked, "Did you read it?"

She grimaced, not being able to lie to him, "Yeah, only a little. Sorry, it was too tempting."

Marc turned away from her, face flushed, "How embarrassing. So, so _lame_.

(Name) frowned as she laid a gentle hand on her shoulder, turning him to face her, "No, it's not, it's really good! In fact you should turn it into a comic book. You could team up with Nathaniel!"

"I'm sure he won't like it."

"You should have him read it before you jump to conclusions."

Marc looked at the floor, huffing, "What if he doesn't like it??", then he began to panic, "I'll be so _embarrassed_ , I'll have to change schools so I'll never run into him again!"

She patted him on the shoulder, "Sweetie, Marc, look at me.", he glanced up at her, "It's okay to get a little worried that you might embarrass yourself in front of a guy you like, but you're being silly. He draws Ladybug and Chat Noir all the time and you're writing a story in her point of view, you would be great team!", then she gasped, "I have an idea!", his ears perked up at that, "How about I give him the book with out telling him who wrote it. It he likes it, win win, and if he doesn't we just won't say want thing."

He glanced down at his book and back at her, "You'll think it'll work?"

She shrugged as she smiled, holding out her hand, "Can't ever hurt to try.", he gave a small smile as he handed her the book, then he looked worried as she started giggling.

"What? What??"

"It'll also be a good way for you two to get closer..", he nearly choked on his spit as his face scarlet.

"(NAME)!!!"

(Name) was back in the art room with the others, and was sitting at the table as she stared at the first page, contemplating if she should or shouldn't erase Marc's name like Marinette did. The heroine didn't remember the episode all that well, in fact she barely watched the second season, only really watching the final and some of the third season. But she did remember her sibling being really upset about this episode. She sighed, thinking of her sibling, Marc really did remind her of them, maybe that's why she got so close to him in the first place, she missed them and the rest of her family a lot. Shaking away the fatigue she felt coming from her unfortunate condition, (Name) closed the book, deciding she wasn't going to erase his name and that hopefully she could change this one.

The heroine snuck over to Nathaniel, who was thinking of what to draw next, "Nath!", he gasped, dropping his pencil as he looked at her wide eyed.

"God, (Name)!", he placed a hand over his heart, "My heart, what have I told you about doing that?", he glared half hearted at the giggling heroine. After becoming friends with her, his crush slowly morphed into friendship type feelings, which he was happy about, because she was a sneaky, _mischievous_ prankster and a strong friend.

"Someone gave me this to give to you.", she whispered, placing it in front of him.

He stared at her, brow raised, "Who's someone?"

She shrugged, "I can't tell you, yet. Just read it then we'll talk.", she hummed a happy tune as she walked about over to her seat.

Nathaniel turned back around to face the book on the table. Opening it up, he gasped out, "The Diary of _Ladybug_ ?!", he placed a hand over his mouth, glancing around to make sure no one heard him, the artist turned to look at (Name), who had gone back to her own project of designing new jewelry. Turning back, he didn't read the name at the bottom of the title before turning the page, and began reading, " _I call out my Lucky Charm, while Chat Noir wields his Cataclysm and together we defeat The Evillustrator. Pound it! Even though we won this fight, something keeps bugging me. I can't stop thinking about him, and I've talked to my partner and he feels the same. Since I know his real identity. So, sometimes, when Chat and I are patrolling the city, I try to catch a glimpse of him as we swing over his school."_

It was the next day, and now sitting in the courtyard, Nathaniel sighed as he looked up at the sky, hoping to see the heroes leaping over the school. Over to the other stairway, (Name) and Marc stood behind it, watching him, The writer looked over at the heroine, who looked like she had lost some color, "Do you think he likes it?"

The heroine smiled at her friend, "By the look on his face, it seems he does!"

"It's rude to spy on people.", they snapped around to see the heroine's boyfriend, Adrien Agreste standing behind them, holding a cup and smirking.

She blew a raspberry at him, "I have know idea what you're talking about."

"Huh uh, anyway, medicine time.", Marc watched as the model held out a cup to his girlfriend, who cringed but still took it anyway. (Name) started drinking it as Adrien warpped his arms around her, holding her close, then placing a kiss on her forehead. The writer flinched as bright, cat like, green eyes turned their attention towards him, "Hey, Marc."

"H..hey, Adrien.", Marc stuttered out, he wasn't intimidated by the model or anything, but just like (Name), he had this protectiveness about him, especially after the heroine nearly fainted in class a few weeks back. He watched even closer and saw as the color of her face started coming back. Marc glanced at the cup, wondering what kind of medication was it, "So..", he looked back towards the model, "What were you guys doing?"

"Uuuh..we were..", before he could come up with an excuse, (Name) jumped in.

"We were seeing if Nath would liked Marc's writing but he's too nervous to actually ask him face to face so we came up with a plan to have him read it without telling him who wrote it."

Adrien glanced between them both then laughed, "Only you, Princess.", then kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, making her giggle and Marc's face turn pink as he flushed with embarrassment.

After school, everyone, who didn't have anything to do after school, was walking out of the building, one of them was Nathaniel, who still had his nose in the book. (Name), who was alone, because Adrien had a modeling job he had to go too and Alya and Nino had other plans, walked up up, waving, "Hi, how's it going?", the artist close the door and glanced around as he made his way over to the heroine, "Nath?...so, what did you think?"

He smiled at her, "It's seriously amazing! But, how did you get a hold of it?"

(Name) raised a brow at him, then shrugged, "Someone trusted it to me. Are you willing to meet them?"

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes, glancing around, "Is it...who I think it is?", Something felt wrong inside her when he said that and she decided to try and nip it in the butt so no one got their feelings hurt.

"Look, I promise I wouldn't say anything but it's probably not who you think it is, Nath. Pleased, don't get your hopes to high up.", she placed her hand on his shoulder as the artist started to seem upset by what she said, "But, it's something you did say you have been looking for.", she gave him another pat on the back, nearly making him fall over then started walking away.

"Hey, wait!", (Name) stopped and turned back towards him, seeing him hold out the book, "Do you want this back?"

She waved her hand, "You keep it, give it back to the author yourself."

Nathaniel smiled then frowned as he looked at her, "This isn't some kind of prank, is it, (Name)?", he filched slightly as a paper ball bounced off his head and slight glare from the heroine, before turning back around and started walking off.

"Meet us at the fountain near my apartment later!"

(Name) sat high upon her roof, holding up binoculars as she spied on the park, watching as Nathaniel made his way over to the fountain were Marc was sitting, "Hopefully this'll go better than it did with Marinette plan."

Tikki floated beside her, nodded, "I have confidence that it will, (Name)."

Nathaniel glanced around, holding the book close, as he walked closer to the person in the red hoodie, who was sitting on the fountain. The artist walked closer, his face flushing at the thought of meeting either one of the Parisian heroes. Gathering up all his courage, he asked, "Ladybug?"

The person turned to reveal Marc, who looked at him in surprise, "Huh?"

Nathaniel looked back at him in shock, "What? You're not Ladybug."

"Of course, I'm not.", he closed his eyes as he pulled his hood off his head then continued to look at the artist, "It's me, Marc. Didn't (Name) tell you?"

"(Name)?", gasping her name, he turned his head to her looking at them from her roof.

The heroine gasped as he glared up at her, "Damn it, not this.", she dropped the binoculars as Tikki hid inside her hood and ran down stairs.

Hurt and feeling humiliated, he turned back towards the writer, holding out his book, "You were trying to make a fool out of me! You think it's funny to toy with my feelings?!"

Marc waved his hands in front of him, starting to panic, "No, not at all. I...I just wanted to make a comic book.", he licked his dry lips, trying to gather his thoughts as he pulled into himself, "If...if you want to that is."

Nathaniel shook his head, snapping at the other, "A comic book? Us, together? Never!", he took the book and ripped it in too, along with Marc's poor little heart. He started storming away when..

" _NATHANIEL KURTZBERG_!! DID YOU EVEN READ THE NAME ON THE FIRST PAGE!", he flinched, stopping and turning his head, he saw (Name) running out of her family bakery and into the park. She stopped in front of him, fist balled up and glaring.

He frowned, "How-"

She jabbed her finger into his face, shutting him up, "I told you at the school not to get your hopes up. Do you really believe I would ever prank you like this?!", he opened his mouth to try and speak but was shut down again, "Just... _go_ , Nathaniel.", he watched as she sighed, her anger morphing into disappointment as she walked passed him. Nathaniel watched as she sat on her knees beside Marc, who held his book close to his chest. Huffing, he turned and walked away, still hurt and with a little too much pride to go and apologize now.

" _A blooming friendship brutally ripped up. Picture perfect no more_."

(Name) wrapped an arm around Marc's shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Marc. I thought...he should have seen your name on the front page, I didn't remove it.", the writer sniffles, shoving his face into her coat, near the shoulder.

"I believe you, (Name). You were only trying to help.", the heroine was going to say something else but a gasp left her mouth instead. She pulled him up, causing him to yelp and yanked him behind her as she pulled off her purse.

"Stay behind me!", Marc glanced around, then gasped when he saw the akuma. (Name) swing her purse, trying to smack it away, "Get away from us, you evil bug!", they backed away as it tried getting closer.

Hawkmoth growled out in frustration, "Get out of the way!"

"Get away!", Angry and sad at really, everything and also annoyed at this bug, Marc tossed his book at it, hitting it but unfortunately it ended up disappearing into it. (Name) turned around to face her friend as a butterfly outline appeared over his face as he gripped the side of his head, like he was in pain.

"Marc, no!"

" _Reverser, I am Hawkmoth. You've been accused of pretending to be someone you're not. So, from now on, no one will be who they claim to be. I'm giving to revert anyone, the strong will become weak, the brave will become cowards, and the kind will become_ **_mean_ ** _. In return, you will seize Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous for me_."

Marc snapped his head up, glaring, "Nothing will be the same anymore, Hawkmoth!", he picked up the book then tossed it into the air, and it opened, hovering into the air then transformed into a paper plane shaped hover rider. (Name) stood there, frozen, as Marc stepped on it and transformed.

With his back facing her, she held out her hand, softly calling out his name, "Marc?"

"I'm not Marc anymore.", his voice sounded gravely and strange. Her friend turned villain flew around to face her, hovering in the air above, "I am Reverser! And I'm going to take my revenge on Nathaniel!", as he turned to chase the artist the heroine called out to him.

"Wait! Marc, please!", he stared at her from over his shoulder, "Look, please, it's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you into giving Nath your book to read. Please.", (Name) stared at her akumatized friend wide eyed and pleading. But what he said next only made her more upset.

"No, you didn't, you were only trying to help! Nathaniel is in the wrong and I'm sorry, (Name), but if you get in my way, I'm going to have to deal with you! **_Reversion!_ **", materializing a black and white paper plane, he threw it at her, only she dodged. But it unfortunately did end up hitting the poor Mr. Pigeon man.

"Ouch!", he looked down and saw the pigeons pecking at his leg, "What's happening to you, my little pigeons?!", the birds quickly flew away, with him chasing after them. (Name) turned back towards, ready to run as he had another paper plane made to throw, only to be stopped by a whistle. "Hey, you!", the villain turned to see policeman Roger, who pointed to his glider, "What is this thing? Vehicle registration, please."

Reverser smirked, "You're always about law and order? Well we're all done with that! **_Reversion!_ **", he tossed the paper projectile, hitting him with it, and reversing his nature, "Do whatever you want with that paper plane of yours, I've got other plans!", he laughed, running off. Reverser turned around and gasped when he saw that the heroine had taken the opportunity to run. He flew off, deciding since she was out of the way, that he would now go after his main goal.

From behind a building, not too far, (Name) hid. She turned to Tikki, frowning, "Another one I couldn't change."

Her Kwami patted her on the cheek, "It's okay, (Name). Now All we can do is set things right."

"You're right. Tikki, **_Spots on!!_ **"

Reverser flew through the sky looking for Nathaniel, only for something to warp around his wrist, stopping him with a jerk. Turning around he saw the pretty Parisian heroine herself, Ladybug, "Now, now, Reverser, dear, let's chill and talk out our problems and whatever misunderstandings we have."

"You talk a lot, Ladybug.", he materialized another paper plane, "But what will you do without your powers?! **_Reversion!_ **", she dodged it, flipping and spinning as she dodged the ones after, "You can't keep still, uh? So, let's go for a ride!", he took off and Ladybug let out a scream as she was yanked with him.

On the traffic logged street, Adrien sat in his car with the news on, as he stared in utter boredom at the screen, " _As Mayor Bourgeois talks about his new space dumpster program. Protesters gathered under the slogan 'Space is no dump and are walking towards City Hall causing traffic jams in the center of the city."_ , the model yawned as he checked his phone, worried when he did see a text from his girlfriend. Hearing laughing, he looked out of the window and saw Officer Roger running down the street with duffle bags full of money and a man in a suit running after him, yelling about how he just robbed the bank. Adrien's jaw dropped to the floor when he saw a villain flying by with Ladybug being dragged behind!

"I forgot something, be right back!", he hopped out of the car and went the same direction before his bodyguard could stop him. As soon as he was somewhere he knew no one would see, Adrien let out Plagg from his jacket, "Plagg, **_Claws out!_ **"

Ladybug continued to hold on tied as Reverser pulled her all the way across the Seine and dodged more paper planes he threw at her.

" _Be clever, Reverser. A writer must never be short of ideas_."

They were just flying over the Love Lock Bridge, when the villain saw an opportunity to finally get the heroine off of him. He smirked, "You're used to being quick on your feet? Now you've got two left feet! **_Reversion!_ **", he tossed the plane and it missed her, hitting a biker crossing the bridge, "Oops.", just as the man started to lose control, Ladybug unwrapped her yoyo from Reverser's wrist, and dived down, tackling the man back just as he was about to fall from the bridge. They rolled to a stop and she helped the man up.

"Thank, Ladybug!", she was about to answer him, but she quickly pushed him away when she saw something in her peripheral vision coming towards her. Ladybug rolled away just as a paper plane hit the spot where she once was.

The villain let out a growl, "Hold still!", he continued to throw more at her, only for her to dodge. It all came to an end when the heroine tripped over the bike from earlier, hissing as she felt pain shot up her leg, "Got you now, your miraculous are mine!", he reached for her as she started to struggle to untangle her legs from the bike.

"Amazing costume!", a black blur came in and knocked Reverser away form the heroine, "Too bad I'm gonna have to _shred_ it.", the cat hero himself, Chat Noir, landed in between them, blocking Reverser from his partner.

"So, you think you think you're brave, Chat Noir?", he held up a paper plane, "From puss the wuss! **_Reversion!_ **", Chat flipped backwards, landed beside Ladybug, and began getting her untangled from the bike.

Ladybug smiled at him, "I think it's time for a tactical retreat."

He ducked another attack as he finally free her, "I think you're right. But the only way to get away is the water."

"Then so be it.", he picked her up then dodged the many attacks from Reverser as they hopped the railing, and dove into the river. Reverser hovered over where they fell, hoping to find them.

" _Locate them, Reverser! The Miraculous are so close!_ "

The villain shrugged, smirking, "Ladybug is obviously injured which will slow them down, giving us enough time in the world. I'll take care of them as soon as I revert Nathaniel."

".... _Fine, but hurry. I want my Miraculous._ ",

Reverser laughed as he flew through the sky.

At the Louvre Museum, Nathaniel rang the bell to Alix's place. Her father answered and quickly told his daughter her friend was here. But at the school, Reverser had slammed the door to the art room open, scaring the teacher, Rose and Juleka, "Where is Nathaniel?!"

The teacher held up his hands, "That's a very creative costume, you have. Would you like to join our workshop?"

"All I want is to know where Nathaniel is!! **_Right now!_ **"

Back at the Seine River, Chat was helping pull Ladybug out of the water, but as soon as she put any weight on her ankle, she let out a hiss of pain and almost fell over, if her partner hadn't caught her. Chat gave her a concerned look, "LB?"

She gritted her teeth as she sat down, "I think I hurt my ankle a lot worse than I thought, Kitty."

"Let me see.", he kneeled down, and gently as possible, pulled her boot off, so he could get a better look at it. Only for her to hiss through gritted teeth. He sympathy hissed along, "Yeah, that didn't sound.", leaning down, he tried his best to look at it closely, without touching it. Her ankle, from what he could see through her spandex, looked like it was swelling, "That doesn't look good either. There's no way-", she snatched her boot from him and slipped it on with a pain grunted, then started to get up and hobble to the stairs. Chat looked at her like she had lost her mind, "What are you doing, Ladybug?!"

Ladybug grunted as she stopped to rest at the bottom of the stairs, "Reverser is Marc and he's going after Nath. We have to get to him before he does, hurt ankle or not.", sighing,the cat hero kneeled down infront of her, opening his back to her.

He smiled at her over his shoulder, "Get on, let's go."

Sabrina was filing Chloe's nails as she was drinking a drink and relaxing in the sun, only for it to be interrupted by Reverser coming up, "Tell me where Nathaniel is!"

The rich girl waved her hand at him, not very bothered by it, "Can't you see we're busy?"

The villain frowned, "You're definitely the meanest person alive, treating Sabrina like a slave. **_Reversion!_ **", he hit them both with a paper plane, reversing their dynamic.

Sabrina snapped her fingers at the rich girl, "Chloé, I want some juice made from fresh strawberries, but pick out all of the seeds first."

"Yes, Sabrina, coming right up, Sabrina!", Reverser laughed as he watched then left, still trying to find his main target.

At City Hall, a crowd of protesters were there protesting the mayor's really dumb idea, "Thanks to are space dump program, all our trash is now stored in orbital dumpsters!", on the big screen, he showed the dumpsters in space, "Making Paris the cleanest city in the world!", that got everyone to get even more angry at him. As this was going on, Mylene stopped her chanting and looked up into the sky to see a villain coming in. Everyone stopped chanting and stared as it stopped, and hovered in front of the tv screen.

"Paris, the cleanest city?", he turned, smirking at them, "We'll see about that. **_Reversion!_ **", hitting the mayor with a paper plane, he laughed as Mayor Bourgeois changed.

"I'm going to order our satellites to release all the dumpsters back down towards Paris!", working on his tablet, he made the order, "Making our city the biggest trash heap the world has ever known!", the crowd screamed and ran off, hoping to get somewhere safe.

Alix and Nathaniel were sitting in the art painting part of the Louvre, well Nathaniel was sitting, the tomboy was skating around as they talked, "Maybe you should have let them explain."

The artist sighed, "What's the point he probably just wanted to tease me, like everybody else."

Alix stopped in front of him and raised a brow, "Not from the way you told me, (Name) pretty much ripped you a new one. Beside, everyone knows she would never hurt someone intentionally, unless they started it."

Nathaniel thought for a moment then questioned, "Do you think I jumped the gun a bit?", before the tomboy could answer him, someone called out his name.

"Nathaniel!", turning their heads, they saw Ladybug being carried on Chat Noir's back, "We need you, it's pretty dire."

" _It's been confirmed, Ten thousand tons of garbage has been released from space and are about to rain down on Paris, unless Mayor Bourgeois cancels the process, the city will soon be under a mountain of trash. The man behind the chaos, super villain Reverser, has given an ultimatum._ "

The villain's face appeared on screen, glaring, " _Ladybug, Chat Noir, I command you to deliver Nathaniel to me, right now and I also demand you hand over your miraculous!_ ", Alix and Nathaniel look on in horror and shock as Ladybug showed them the news, then closed her yoyo, seeming angry with him making demands.

"Dude thinks we're going to go with his demands so easily, has got another thing coming.", the two civilians glanced at each other, knowing how Ladybug hated when people made demands from her.

They watched Chat smirked, "Yeah, you're too stubborn for that.", she jokingly kicked him with her good foot then turned back to them to continue talking.

"You're gonna have to trick him, somehow, that's why we need you, Nathaniel.", Alix looked at her friend, who looked like he was turning green in the face from worry then turned back towards the heroes.

"I'm coming with you!"

The heroes glanced at each other, at Ladybug's ankle, then back at the tomboy, finally the heroine sighed, "Look, I don't like pulling in more innocent civilians then I have too, but I can't really fight with this twisted ankle of mine...so okay, just don't get too hurt.",

Alix threw up her arms, cheering, "Don't worry, Ladybug, I'll try not too!"

They had finally made their way to the Eiffel Tower, where everything was going on, and they used a taxi to get there since Chat Noir couldn't carry everyone, "Thanks, man. Here.", he handed the taxi driver the amount he owed, and walked away, ignoring how the man called back. The cat hero stood beside Alix and Ladybug, with the tomboy helping hold up the heroine. Alix looked up and saw twinkling lights.

"That's strange, the stars are out early."

The heroine gasped, "Those aren't stars, the trash is entering the atmosphere. In just a few minutes it'll be like having a meteor shower but with dumpsters instead."

"Time for some of your luck, LB.", she looked over at her partner and smiled.

" **_Lucky Charm!!_ ** ", she tossed up her yoyo and out popped.... _a roll of bamboo poles?_ Since she couldn't catch them, Chat happily caught them for her. They both looked at them, confused, "What do we do with these?", Ladybug quickly glanced around, seeing a traffic cone, a sheet on the ground, her yoyo on her hip, and the bamboo poles. She smirked when she realized what needed to be done, and quickly told everyone the plan.

"Reverser!", the villain stopped at the sound of his name and looked down to see Ladybug talking thought a traffic cone as she leaned on Alix, "I'm going to hand Chat Noir over to you now.", Chat pretend to be hurt by this, all for the plan, "In exchange you'll reverse Mayor Bourgeois to order the dumpsters back out into space, only then will I give you my miraculous and Nathaniel."

Reverser glanced at them, frowning not happy with the deal, "I'll only reverse the mayor if I have Chat Noir _and_ Nathaniel, then I'll reverse him and he'll have no choice but to make a comic book with me!", she glanced at Nathaniel, who hid his face behind the poles in fear.

Sighing, she answered him, "Fine!", he smirked at the answer, loving that he was getting his way.

Chat Noir and Nathaniel stepped into the elevator, turning to face Ladybug and Alix, "I don't wanna get reverse, Ladybug."

The cat hero smiled, placing a comforting hand on the artist's shoulder, causing him to turn pink, "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Ladybug smiled as she agreed, "Trust me.", she handed over her yoyo, "I know this will work."

Back outside, the heroine leaned on Alix as she was talking to the villain, "Chat Noir and Nathaniel are on their way. Turn the mayor back and stop the space dumpsters!", Reverser glared at the elevator then back at them.

"If you try to trick me, it'll cost you dearly."

The heroine rolled her eyes, "What kinda trick do you think I can pull, Reverser? With a messed up ankle and everything? We don't stand a chance!", the villain smirked as he realized she was right then turned around, materializing a paper plane for Nathaniel, only to be quite shocked at what he saw when the door opened.

" _What?_ ", with the yoyo, bamboo, and sheet, they had made a makeshift kite so Chat could fly. He used his belt tail to keep him attached and had the yoyo in his mouth, while glaring at Reverser. He took a running start and as soon as his foot left a solid foundation, he dropped the yoyo, which was quickly grabbed by the girls on the ground. They helped each other fly him through the air as they dodged every paper plane he threw, which was irritating him very much.

"Stay still, you nasty flea bag!", on the ground, Ladybug was helping Alix steer the kite towards Reverser's own ride.

Chat grinned as soon as he got close enough, knowing it was time, " **_Cataclysm!!_ **", he touched the underside, causing it to rusted away, and disappear, releasing the akuma. Being quick, like the cat he is, he untied himself from the kite, allowing Ladybug and Alix to pull it down towards them and caught it.

The girls tossed the kite into the sky as they called out, " **_Miraculous Ladybug!!_ **", the kite bursted into ladybugs that flew around and fixed everything. Chat pulled out his staff extending it to stop himself from falling any further, and caught the now de transformed Marc. The magical ladybugs flew around making things right, such as the falling dumpsters from space, Sabrina and Chloe, and the mayor was also back to normal.

"Hey, Ladybug.", the tome boy handed the heroine her yoyo, "Gonna need this."

"Oh no, you don't!", she tossed her yoyo, and caught the evil bug, then released it as a now purified butterfly. Ladybug smiled as her partner landed in front of them with Marc.

"Job well done as usual, Bugaboo."

"My, my.", the group turned, seeing the Mayor and Nathaniel walking up, "I guess that space dumpster was a bad idea after all. Marc and Nathaniel looked away when they saw each other, both too embarrassed to talk to each other. Mayor Bourgeois smiled at the heroes, "Thank you, Ladybug and Chat Noir. You really keep this city clean."

Ladybug turned her attention to the two shy boys, "Marc, Nathaniel.", she limped over there with the help of her partner. The heroine made them face each other, placing a hand on each of their shoulders, "By know you realize there was a big misunderstanding, but if you give each other a chance, I'm sure you'll find out how well you both work together and maybe even friends.", the heroes both smiled Nathaniel held out his hand towards Marc, causing him to smile, placing his hand in his.

"A bit like you and me?", she giggled at Chat

"Pound it!"

"Someday soon, Ladybug and Chat Noir. The order of things will reverse and I will win."

"Next they team up with the Mighty Illustrator and de akumitized Reverser, then he joins the team!", it was only a few days after the whole Reverser fight and the group was sitting around in a semi circle, listening to Marc and Nathaniel talking about their new comic book. The teacher awed.

"Great job, boys!", (Name) gave a wide happy grin at the two, happy that they got along so well. They turned towards her smiling.

"None of this would have happened without you, (Name)."

"I'm so happy you're not mad at me."

They shook their head, with Nathaniel answering, "Of course not, (Name). In fact we've decided are first issue to you.", she gasped, Turing to the back and saw her name, "Too (Name), you has made an amazing super hero!", Marc rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, "It's also a get well gift, because of your ankle.", she gave them a soft smile, remembering how worried everyone was when she came in with a hurt ankle.

"Oh, it's okay, you guys and thank you it means the world to me, I'll treasure this forever.", they smiled at her, then the artist frown at what she muttered next, "Don't open your pencil case, Nath."

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes at her, "What did you do, (Name)?", the heroine looked away, pretending she couldn't hear him and looking at the wall, "(Name)? (Name)?!", that got everyone to laugh as Nathaniel tried to get answers from her. Just a normal day for these kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... might fuck around and write a chapter to my Little Mouse fic one were Little mouse died during an Akuma fight and Adrien steals the ladybug jewels to make the wish to bring her back but I have a lot to do so maybe another time :3c
> 
> Maybe


	49. Frozer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power couple plan a date out, but that all goes south when a figure skater becomes transformed into Frozer.  
> There’s also (Name)’s health on the line.  
> And a new friend with be joining the group!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please understand it took so long to get out because I’ve been going through some things, like my mental health isn’t the best right now and I also have other things to do.
> 
> I...know nothing about figure skating let me make that very clear. Okay? Okay  
> I tried to research it the best I could but I got so confused so fast
> 
> ALSO anyone like know when Season 4 is coming out???

What a peaceful winter day in Paris, the people were walking around, getting to school, to work, or just milling about, it was also starting to turn to a cool spring, and everything was going normal, including Ladybug and Chat Noir saving the day like they just do. Everyone watched as the hang glider was falling from the sky but with quick action the heroine grabbed the hang glider while the cat hero grabbed the bouquet, then landed on a flat roof top safety, "You should really take the elevator next time."  
  
"Pound it!"

The heroine helped the man up as he apologized, "My Delta plane delivery wasn't the best idea."  
"Don't forget your bouquet.", he handed the flower over to the man but quickly took one when the man wasn't looking. Ladybug wished the delivery man well as he walked away, only to let out a startled gasp when something was held in front of her face. She smiled when she saw the beautiful dark red rose. Turning her head, she glanced over her shoulder to see a softy smiling Chat Noir, "For my favorite Princess and Heroine in the world."

Ladybug took the flower then quickly pulled something from her pouch, turned around and hid something behind her back, "You're so sweet. I have something for you too."

Chat's ears perked up, he purred, "Really?"

  
"Close your eyes and hold out your hand.", he did as he was told.

The heroine giggled as she placed the surprise into his hand. Opening up his eyes, he saw a risen locket pin, it was a drawing of a peony, the pink ombré into the white at the ends of the petals, with a little paw print and ladybug on the edge, "Do you like it?"

He smiled as he held her close, "I love it."

"I knew you would. I meant to give it to you earlier but..", they pulled away from each other and Chat opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the beeping of his ring and her earnings. Ladybug laughed as she gave him a little scratch on the chin, "Better get going, I gotta help Als with something before school tomorrow. I love you, see you later.", she gave him a passion filled kiss on the lips then flung her yoyo into the air and she was gone.The cat hero sighed happily as he watched her go, only to freeze when he realized something.  
  
He smacked his lips, tasting his mouth, "Why..why does my mouth taste like copper?"

Adrien thought about that all the way to school, where his fencing teacher, Mr. D'Argencourt, scolded him, "You sure take your time, Mr. Agreste.", the model ignored him as he pulled down his helmet over his face and stepped into the mat, in front of his sparring, the one and only Kagami.

Kagami pulled down her helmet and held up her sword, "En Garde!",they began training but Adrien's was still thinking about earlier, he kept missing and losing to the other fencer, and she was taunting him through it all.  
  
After training, Adrien sat on the bench, inside the locker rooms, still deep in thought as more of his teammates came inside. Pulling off his gloves, he placed them in his bag, only to stop when he was about to close it, inside was the locket pin (Name) had given him. The model took it out and held it gently in his palms, thumping it, slightly as he felt something was wrong with his princess, but he couldn't put his finger on what.  
  
"What's going on, Adrien?", he was pulled out of his thoughts and looking up p, he saw it was Kagami, who was dressed in her winter wear, "I usually enjoy training with you, but it's no fun if you're not focused.  
  
Sighing, he pulled off his helmet, placing it beside him "It's just...", almost like she could read his mind, the fencer sat beside him as she asked.  
  
"Is it...is there something wrong with (Name)?", ever since Kagami joined the team a few months ago, she had become close to the model and to the heroine, who, when she has the time, would stop by and bring the team something to eat. But, Kagami had found herself tongue tied and her heart would race whenever she was near the heroine, the fencer really didn't understand why she couldn't just talk like a normal person to her, and she couldn’t just ask her mother.  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
She let out a laugh, "Kinda, the whole team can see it."

His smile soon turned into a frown, "Yeah, but it's not how you think..", he shook his head, deciding it was best not to say anything, then looked over at her, trying to smile, "Hey, do you wanna go to the ice rink with (Name), Ayla, Nino, Luka, me and a few others we'll be there this weekend?"

She looked at him like he had grown a second head...or a pair of cat ears, "I'm sorry?"  
  
“The ice rink, this weekend? I want you to go? I'm sure (Name) would love to hang out with you.", the very thought of being near (Name) made Kagami light headed and her heart nearly beat out of her chest. What was wrong with her?! (Name) was just a _friend_!

Shaking her head she cleared her thoughts as she looked back at him and softly smiled, "Okay, that sounds nice. I'll see you there."

Adrien walked Kagami out then waved her goodbye as she stepped into her car. Plagg popped his head out, one ear twitching as he looked up at his holder. The model looked down at his Kwami, brow raised, "What?"

"Oh, nothing... _Casanova_."  
  
He nearly choked on his breath as he glared down at the gremlin of a cat, "What?? With Kagami??", he shook his head, "No, I just thought it was nice to bring Kagami along since she and My strong Princess get along so well."

Plagg glanced the other way his ears flicking playfully, "You keep telling yourself that. _Ow_!", he glared up at Adrien, who was smirking, as he had just flicked the back of his head. The Destruction Kwami hid back down into the bag, still glaring, as Adrien's ride came.

The next day at school, Adrien walked in, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. The model didn’t get a lot of sleep, because he was up a lot of the time worrying about (Name) and that strange copper taste. Stopping near the courtyard, he glanced around, seeing all his friends, there was Marc and Nathaniel, who had started actually dating, Juleka and Rose, who were listening to a new band album, and he looked over to the spot that Nino and Alya usually sat, but couldn't find them, "(Name), please, we said we were sorry!", hearing the familiar voice of the would be reporter, Adrien turned around to see his girlfriend walking through the school doors with Alya and Nino behind her. The model stared at her and she looked paler than she did the last time he saw her.  
  
(Name) rolled her eyes, "Look, guys, it's fine! I understand you have something to do and-"

"Hey, Guys!", they stopped and looked over towards him. The heroine smiled when she saw him then jumped into his arms, the model thinking fast as he caught her with a grunt, "Hey, Princess."  
  
"Hello, Sunshine.", they gave their usual hello kiss, but as he pulled away he saw behind her his friends looking nervous. He placed her down, turning to the other couple, "What's wrong?"  
Nino sighed, messing with his hat,

"We're sorry, dude, but like our parents need us to babysit on the weekend."  
Adrien stared at them in shock,

"But didn't they already agree to leave this weekend open so we could go to the skating rink? I even invited Kagami.", he glanced at his girlfriend, who perk up.  
  
Alya huffed, crossing her arms, "I know, I'm sorry, guys. But our parents have a thing they have to do, they won't tell us. But they need me to babysit my sisters and Nora has to help train a bunch of new fighters that night."  
  
The DJ then continue with his reason, "And the doctors decided to bump up my dad's surgery to this weekend, so my mom need to be there with him and I need to watch my little brother, Chris.", all of them let out a noise of sympathy for Nino's dad as they all gave them a hug.

(Name) padded him on the back as they pulled away, "I told you, I understand. Tell your dad I send him all my luck.", Nino smiled at his friend, only for all of them to flinch and scramble to class at the bell ringing.

“What do you mean you can't go?", (Name) stared at Marc as she sat on the right side of the writer. All the girls and Marc were at Juleka and Luka's place so they could hang out for a little while as they made plans for their weekend. The heroine was sitting on an amp case as the others were sitting on the couches circling the coffee table.  
  
Marc frowned, "I'm sorry, (Name), but Nath got sick and I...", he glanced around nervously, "I really wanna help him out."

The heroine sighed as she leaned on her hand, then she looked over towards others, "So, what about you guys?"  
  
Alya shrugged, "You know why I can't go. Sorry, girl."

Rose and Juleka glanced at each other then looked back back at their friend, sadly, "Juleka's base broke and the only day they would take the appointment to fix it was that same day."  
  
"Yeah, We're.."  
  
She rubbed her temples, irritated, "Please, guys, I understand. Stop saying sorry." , she looked at Mylene and Alix, who responded with their reasons.

Alix shrugged, "Kim and Max need my help for some experiment."  
  
"Ivan and I have a meeting that day at the animal shelter, we can't miss it.", she pulled out her, "Wanna see the cute pets?", everyone scrambled over to see the pictures, all but (Name), who sighed as she got up and walked up to the deck, with no one realizing she left.  
  
(Name) walked up to the deck, where she was greeting with Luka, sitting on a lawn chair as he played his guitar. The heroine dropped herself into the lawn chair beside him, groaning as she rubbed her forehead. Glancing over when she heard him chuckling, "What? You also got something to do that day too?"  
  
He smiled at her as he answered, "Nope.", he popped the p of the word, "I already called into work that day and got nothing else to do."

Groaning, the heroine got up, and Luka knowing what was about to happen, quickly moved his instrument as one of his crushes flopped onto his lap, "Everything's been so stressful lately, I just wanted all my friends to hang out for a day to get my mind off of everything."  
  
"Don't worry, Song Bird.", (Name) flushed at the endearing, sweet nickname the musician call her by. He also had one for Adrien, which made the model nearly choke on air when he first heard it, "How about I treat you and the other two to your favorite café after we skate?"  
  
(Name) smiled as she sat back in her seat, "Thanks, Luka."

"Anything for my favorite Song Bird."

It was the next day and as everyone was getting ready to go to the ice rink, some poor staking instructor was getting some pretty bad news, "I can't believe it, Mister. Mayor! You want to shut my ice rink down?!", the instructor, Philippe, stopped in the middle of the ice, still in shock at the news.  
  
Mayor Bourgeois rolled his eyes at the drama, "This is not your ice rink, Philippe. This belongs to the Parisian, I'm not closing it down, I'll just be converting it into an indoor gym for my Chloé-I mean my city!", he shrugged, "Nobody comes to your ice rink for lessons anyway, you haven't had a single student signed up this year. Just look around you.", the skating instructor, in a fit of sadness, spun around, dramatically, only to stop when he saw the heroine, her boyfriend, and her other two friends walk in.

He pointed them out, "Look, Mr. Mayor, some new skaters! I knew it!"  
  
"Okay, okay, okay!", he sighed, holding up the documents, "If you can get just one to sign up with in ten minutes, I'll do the convergence work on hold."  
  
The instructor cut him off as he snatched the papers from him, "Consider it done!"  
  
Everyone was sitting in the stands as they pulled on their skates and gloves, Kagami was just finishing tying skates up, when (Name) began to talk, "It's great that you could come, Kagami.", the fencer looked up to face the smiling heroine. (Name)'s hair was up in space bun, pinned up with flowers, making her look more pretty than she already was to the other girl.

Kagami coughed into her fist, trying to cover her pinking face and slow down her beating heart, "Oh, it's really no problem, (Name). I like hanging out with you.", glancing over, the fencer saw the boys talking, "And I finally got to meet Luka."  
  
The heroine looked at them then back, "Yeah, I hope you two will get along, Luka's a great guy.", a shadow fell over them and they looked up to see Adrien holding out his hand towards her.

"Ready, Princess?", nodding her head, she grabbed his hand. As they were about to step on she turned back towards Kagami.

"See ya on the ice, Kagami!", she let out a loud, happy laugh as Adrien pulled her onto the ice.  
Kagami sighed as she watched them start spinning around, laughing, "So, you're Kagami?", she snapped her head around to face Luka, who was smiling down at her.  
  
"And you're Luka."  
  
The musician let out a chuckle, "Yep, that's me. Nice to meet you."

"Same with you.", they turned back to watching the couple skating around on the ice, having the time of their life.  
  
"Amazing, aren't they?"

Kagami stared at the heroine, memorized by her smile and the way she just.. _lived_. She let out a soft sigh as she answered him, "Yes, she is.", her face flushed when she realized what she had said, she turned to see him smiling at her.  
  
"You too, huh?", she raised her eyebrow at him, not really getting what he meant. Instead of answering her, Luka held out his hand, "Come on, let go skate.", as soon as Kagami and Luka got on the ice, the fencer was snatched away by the heroine, surprising the musician. Looking over he saw a giggling (Name) staking off with the fencer.  
  
"Your partner's mine now, Luka! You can have a turn with Adrien!", he laughed as he watched the girls spin around, laughing theirselves. Said model stopped beside him and held out his hand, taking it without a word. Luka spun Adrien under his arm, then got in front of him still holding his hands, continuing to smile at the model. Adrien's face flushed pink as they stared into each other's eyes, for some reason his heart started beating really fast, like when it did when he was with his Princess.  
Their nice little moment was ruined by Philippe skating around them and practically shoving papers in their face, "Hey, young man, have you ever thought of signing up for ice skating lessons. The judges wouldn't be able to resist that sparkling smile of yours!"

Luke grinned awkwardly, trying not to be rude, "That's...nice for you, sir, but my life is already filled with music and I may have..,", he stopped and grinned as he stared into Adrien's eyes, "I may have a brand new song to write.", the model's eyes widen as his face turned scarlet and his heart was beating fast then before. He...he couldn't have been talking about _him_???  
  
"Music is an important part of skating, so think about it!"

Kagami glanced at the guys then put her attention back to (Name), turning eyes towards their interlocked elbows, "Do you want to see some skating tricks?", the heroine's face lit up at the thought.  
  
"Sure, I would love to see your moves, Kagami. I bet you're really good!", blushing at the praise, she unhooked her arm from the other's and staking a little far away, then showed off the spins and jumps she knew and skated over to make a circle around the rink, leaving a mesmerized Philippe, and applauding Luka and Adrien.  
  
The instructor caught up with her, "You have what it takes to be a champion! The style, the talent! Let me be your private coach!"  
She glanced at him, kind of annoyed, "I only practice noble arts, like archery or fencing, ice skating is just for fun.", as she moved away, he leaned on the edge of the rink, and turned to see the mayor looking impatient.  
Before Kagami could take (Name)'s hand, she was snatched up by Luka, who laughed as he held her hand and pulled her away, "Sorry, Little Dragon, but it's my turn with the Song Bird!"  
  
The fencer stared at him, "L..Little Dragon?", a giggling made her snap her head towards Adrien, who was now standing beside her.  
  
"Yeah, that's just Luka, he gave me one too."  
  
"So what's yours?"  
  
Adrien glanced around nervously, "...Sunshine Prince..", she slapped a hand over her mouth as an unladylike snort tried to escape her. He rolled his eyes, grabbing her hand, "Come on, skate with me.", they skated off as Luka and (Name) held each other's hand, standing on one leg, then the musician pulled her close, as he spun her back to face him, then lifted a squeaking, surprised heroine into the air, above his hand. She let out a giggling when she realized what he did, only for Luka to bring her back down and pull her into a dip. Pulling the heroine back up, they slowly pulled apart until their fingers, on one hands were interlocking, creating a very magical moment between them.  
Unfortunately that was ruined by Philippe crashing between them, breaking their interlocked hands, and freaking them as he tried to talk (Name) into signing up for ice lessons, "I'll give you a week's worth of lessons for free! Just two hours a day and you'll be a star."  
  
(Name) thought about it for a moment, learning to skate like a professional did sound fun but, she had already so much stuff to do, school, the student council, her own health, and the very most important, her job as the Famous Parisian Heroine, Ladybug. She shook her head, looking at him, "Thank you, but I'm already so very busy as it is.", she grabbed Luka's hand and skated away, leaving a very dejected instructor behind, only to perk up when he saw Adrien and Kagmai skate the other way.  
  
"Is that Adrien Agreste?!", skating over, he caught up with the pair, who were talking as they did some moves, "Adrien Agreste, I can see it now!", they stopped talking, "Grace and style model and professional ice skate champion. If you take lessons with me, I'll have you shining like candles on a birthday cake!", the model thought about it, but he also had some much to do, keeping his father off his back, some modeling, he's fencing lessons, band practice with Luka and the others, making sure his girlfriend's health doesn't take a nosedive, and most importantly, being Famous Parisian Hero, Chat Noir. Just like (Name), he was just too busy.  
  
He shook his head as he looked apologetic, "Sorry, I'm just too busy.", before they could skate off, a noise caught their ears.

Turning around, they saw (Name) had hit the rink wall and was bent over, coughing into her the back of her hand, "(Name)!", both teens called out her name as they quickly made their way over, ignoring the instructor.

But just as they were so close, Philippe cut them off, "See how a few lessons from me could come in handy.", he hand out the papers in front of the model, "Please, Adrien Agreste, put your name on the form and your fans will come running and my ice rink will be saved!", Adrien had just about had it with this man, and just as he was about to lose it on him, the Mayor snatched the papers from his hands.  
  
"None of these young people want to sign up. You can't force them now, can you?"  
  
The instructor frowned, admitting defeat, "You're right.", he skated away, leaving them and that's when something went really, really, wrong.

_**Urge...gag!** _

Adrien, Luka, and Kagami stared in horror as blood splattered across (Name)'s hand and dripped onto the ice. The model quickly realized that was the copper he tasted from when she kissed him a few days ago, "I..urge...I'm going to the bathroom.", before anyone could stop the heroine, she ran off.

"(Name)!", Adrien quickly ran off, leaving the others behind, he ran past the mayor and the saddened instructor, who were in the seats.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the ice rink will be closed down tonight.", the mayor turned around and walked off, tossing the papers onto the disheartened Philippe.

" _Ahh, A burning passion is about to be put on ice. What perfect bait for my Akuma!_ "

(Name) slammed the door shut and ran into one on the stalls. Quickly letting Tikki out as she pulled out tissue from her purse, "Damn it, damn it. I thought it wouldn't act up today.", the Kwami watched as her holder wiped the blood away, even spitting more out.  
  
"Oh, (Name), I think it's getting worse. We need to tell Master Fu."  
The heroine groaned, tossing the tissues into the trash can, "I know, Tikki, I-"

"(Name)!", they snapped their attention to the door when they heard Adrien's voice, "Was that blood? Are you getting worse?!", Tikki and (Name) glanced at each other, very much worried. The model was about to go into there, girls' bathroom be damned, only for Plagg to fly out and stop him.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, okay calm down there, buddy.", he snarled, bearing his fangs at him and only stopping when the Kwami snarled back at him. Plagg huffed then began early to try and talk sense into his holder, "Look, kid, I know you're worried. But will get her to the master after we slowly get her out of the bathroom, forcing her will only make it worse....and get Tikki mad at us.", the model sighed as he admitted defeat, knowing he was right.  
  
While this was going on, the akuma snuck into the rink and disappeared into Philippe's right skating blade. The man looked up, a butterfly appearing over his face.

" _Frozer, I am Hawkmoth. They want to take your rink away from you, so from now on all of Paris will be your ice kingdom, in return, you must bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous."_

"Ready to skate, Hawkmoth!", the man stood up, transforming into a ice villain, freezing and began covering the building in ice.

Back with Adrien and Plagg, they slammed their backs against the door as soon as they saw the ice creeping into the hallway, "What is that?!", he ran down the hall, with Plagg close behind as he yelled, "(Name), akuma!", the heroine gasped, jumping onto the toilet as the ice creeped into her stall.  
  
"Oh, fuck, is that ice?!", quickly, (Name) pulled out the pack of tiny macarons, "Prefect time to try these macaron! Tikki, _**Power up**_!", tossing it into the air, Tikki caught it and quickly transformed into.  
  
"StalacTikki!"  
  
"StalacTikki, _**Spots on!**_ ", (Name) transformed into her heroine outfit, but instead of it being the normal one, her costume took on an icy, glittering simmer that looked like snowflakes, her spots turning into hexagons. Her usual boots took on a little bit of a longer heel, and blades for skating, also giving them fur, same with her collar and gloves, which were now pulled up to her elbows, the belt was transformed into pretty shards of ice around her hips. Her mask was replaced with a regular eye mask with sharp icy edges, her red ombré was changed to a light blue one and her antennas were transformed into a dazzling crown. The excitement didn't last long as another coughing attack hit her. Ladybug fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath. Once she did, the heroine stood up, "Alright, enough of that. We have a villain to stop."

  
In the hallway, Adrien made sure no one was around as he pulled out the power up cheeses, and pulled out the blue one, "Plagg, _**Power up!**_ ", he tossed it into the air, allowing his Kwami to catch it. Plagg quickly ate it and transformed into.  
  
"Plagglacier!"

"Plaglacier, _**Claws out!**_ ", he transformed into his hero suit, just like Ladybug's it took on more of a cooler design. It simmered blue in the light, and had fur in the boot, gloves and collar, his ears and mask took on a sharp ice design on the edges of them. The collar had brighter snowflakes embroidered down and tapered off at the middle of his chest.

In the streets, Frozer was skating down the road, turning everything and everyone he moved past into ice. He stood up on the top of the Eiffel Tower, calling out to the heroes, "Ladybug and Chat Noir, Your frozen statues will sparkle like trophies above my kingdom of ice!", spinning around, he activated his powers, freezing the whole city of Paris. Just then the heroes landed on a rooftop somewhere near, kicking up ice as they stopped.

Chat Noir turned his head, looking at his partner as he placed a hand on her back, "Ladybug..are..are you going to be okay?"  
  
Ladybug smiled then scratched him under the chin, causing him to purr, "I'll be fine, Kitty, I was already planning on going to the master today. We'll go after we take care of this villain.", as she stopped scratching him, he pouted, then realized they had a job to do.  
  
"So, got a plan, Bugaboo?"  
  
The heroine shrugged, "We need to find him first.", she pointed in front of her, "You go this way and all go this way.", she pointed to her right. The thought of being separated from her when she was so sick, gave Chat a bit of anxiety. She smiled, giving him a few more scratches for comfort, "I'll be fine, Chat. We'll meet at the Eiffel Tower if we can't find anything.", he sighed, then kissed her hand and jumped off the roof, leaving Ladybug to go her way. They searched in the bigger areas, but couldn't find him. Finally, the heroine stopped in front of the landmark, keeping her eyes peeled, not realizing that Frozer was right behind her, standing on the tower. Just as he jumped into the air to sneak attack her, Chat tackled her out of the way, leaving the villain to kick the ice where she was, causing it to crack at the force.  
  
Ladybug smiled at her partner as they held hands and skated down the frozen river, "Thanks for the save, Kitty."  
  
He winked at her, "Anytime.", they let go as Frozer kicked shards of very sharp ice at them from his skates.

"He's way too fast!", they gasped as the villain jumped into the air above them, spinning as he shot more ice at them. The heroes dodged each one as they tried to escape, "The akuma has got to be in his skates!", they staked past a frozen boat, trying to lose him but he just kept catching up. Frozer stopped and looked around, realizing he had lost them, he glanced around then skated off to find them.  
  
Near the Arc, Ladybug and Chat Noir were hiding behind a bus. They made sure he was nowhere in sight before coming up with a plan, "I can cataclysm could destroy his skates but he'd-", he snapped his head around as soon as he heard her cough, "Lady?", his partner was hunched over, coughing into her elbow, "Ladybug!", he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her on the back, trying to help her. When the fit was over, the heroine took multiple deep breaths, "You okay?"  
  
Nodding, she wiped her mouth, "Yeah, no blood this time.", pulling away, she tossed up her yoyo, " _ **Lucky Charm!!**_ ", out popped... _a bag of salt??_ "A bag of salt?", they looked down and saw some salt had fallen out and had melted the ice. The heroine smiled, "That's right! Salt melts ice!", how could she forget?! The heroine remembers when she was still in high school when the path to her house had iced over and their dad had to salt it just so their parents could just get to work! Ladybug handed the bag to Chat, who stared at it as he took it, "I'll distract Frozer while you do the melting. Here's the plan.", leaning closer, she whispered the plan to him.

Chat skated up to the fire truck, and salted the ladder, unfreezing it, then pushing it closer to the edge of the walk way, and laid the ladder out so it would fully touch where it needed to be. As this was going on Frozer was still looking for the heroes, only to stop when he heard someone whistle above him, "Oh, heeeelllooo, Frozer! I'm over here!", turning about, he saw Ladybug standing up on the bridge, "Cooome and greet meeeee!!!", she giggled as she quickly skated away.  
  
"Don't play with fire, Ladybug!", Frozer jumped onto the bridge and chased after the heroine.  
  
"Let's see if you can do this!", she slid under a bench with a frozen couple on it.  
  
"Don't make me laugh!”, the villain hot on her tail copied her same move, then she skated up into the air and spun, landing then jumping through an opened car door. Frozer did the same thing, keeping with her, just like the plan.  
  
She laughed, "The next one is tricky!", jumping into the air again, she spun, then landed on the ladder, and made sure to wrap her yoyo around one of the bars as went down, "Time to finish this!", she wrapped the string around the stalagmite, and as soon as Frozer was on the ladder, Ladybug pulled, launching the icy villain into the air.  
  
Chat, who was still hanging onto the ladder, let go as he called onto his power, " _ **Cataclysm**_!", he touched the blades, rusting them and releasing the akuma.  
  
"Oh no, you don't!", she flung her yoyo, capturing the akuma then releasing once more as a white butterfly, " _ **Miraculous Ladybug!!"**_ , she tossed the bag into the air, which burst into ladybugs, which flew around and fixed everything. The detransformed Philippe looked around in confusion, only to see the heroes celebrating their usual victory.  
  
"Pound it!"

" _You smashed my plans like an ice breaker, Ladybug and Chat Noir, but revenge is a dish best served cold."_

Back at the ice rink, Adrien was taking a picture with Philippe, then posted it. The instructor smiled as he thanked him, "Thank you, Adrien."  
  
"I hope this gets you more students to sign up.", he waved goodbye and made his way over to (Name), Luka, and Kagami, the former being worried over by the other two.  
  
Luka placed a hand on the heroine's shoulder, "Are you sure it was nothing serious?"  
  
Kagami nodded, "Yes, (Name), that looked very concerning.", she smiled, waving their concerns away.

"Thanks for worrying about me, both of you it's sweet. But I just bit my cheek when I fell, just an accident.", the two raised a brow but decided to honor her wishes about not wanting to speak about it. At that time, Kagami's ride pulled up, she glanced at them, smiling slightly.  
  
"I have to get going. I had a fun time.", she began to walk away but (Name) caught up with her.  
  
"Thanks for coming, Kagmai. I'm glad we got to hang out outside of school.", they stopped at the fencer's car and she turned around to face the heroine.  
  
"It was no problem, like I said, I had fun.", she caught by surprise when (Name) hugged her, causing her face to darken. Quickly gathering her thoughts she hugged her back, then they pulled away and the heroine opened the door for her. Saying their goodbyes as Kagami got in and left.  
  
"So.", turning around, she saw her boyfriend and Luka walking up, "You guys wanna go to that café?", the couple glanced at one other then back at him.  
  
Adrien smiled, "Sure, that sounds fun, Luka. But not for too long there's something we have to do afterwards."  
  
The musician shrugged, giving off a casual air, "Completely understandable."

After hanging with Luka, and getting away from Adrien's bodyguard, the couple were sitting with Master Fu, who was looking over (Name), seeming very worried, "You said you were coughing up blood, (Name)? How much? When did it start?"  
  
The heroine rubbed her neck nervously as Adrien sat by her, "A day or so ago.", that made the master hum in even more worry.

"We'll have to change up the medicine, it seems, something strong. In the meantime..", they watched him stand up then from behind the dressing screen, pull out a pet carrier. He placed it in front of (Name), "This is a special type of cat bred by the Guardians for healing and protecting. I had to call in an old friend to send her for you. Take very good care of her and she, in turn, will take care of you.", Tikki gasped as Plagg groaned at the mention of whatever animal it was.  
  
"I thought they were all gone, master?"  
  
Master Fu shook his head, "No, I was able to save a few.", he opened the door and out walked about six to eight month old kitten. She was almost fully black, with her little toes and the tip of her tail being white, with speckles of orange in her coat, and her little pink nose. But what really caught their attention were her eyes, they weren't a normal color of cats' eyes you would see, no, they were bright, pale, pink, with flecks of gold and dark red. The couple gasped at her, she was such a pretty kitten. She made a big stretch then surprised everyone as she jumped into the heroine's arms, who quickly caught her.

The master smiled as he saw this happen, "Oh, my, it seems she already taken quite the liking to you. Now you must pick a name."

(Name) and the kitten stared at one another, pink staring into green, until finally, "...Sakura..".  
  
"Huh?", everyone stared at her.  
She looked up at them and smiled, "Because of her eyes, they look like Sakura petals, don't you think?"  
  
Adrien kissed her, then gently rubbed the newly named Sakura on the head, who purred happily at the attention, "I think it's an amazing name, Princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain is like scrambled eggs UUUUUGGGGHHHHHHH (┳◇┳)
> 
> Also this whole episode was trash I didn’t like it 😑


End file.
